Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: Deadlocked
by PRIVATE Corp
Summary: Eddy's in for the money; Double D wants to get everyone out safely; Ed... gravy! The Eds found themselves in the universe's hottest game show, and they are on a mission to get out from certain defeat, even if it means taking on the strongest of enemies and a greedy owner to escape... The first story in the Ed, Edd n Eddy Project, co-created by the Midevil Lombax.
1. Act I, Ch 1: The Preliminary Round, pt 1

Hello everyone. My name is Cory of PRIVATE Corp on here, and this is my first actual fan-fiction/crossover ever posted on here. It's one of those "what if?" situations if the Eds were to do battle in the gladiator show, DreadZone, from _Ratchet: Deadlocked_. So, this will tell that tale about the Eds' survival, and hopefully their escape from the deathtrap that is DreadZone.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games**. **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One – The Preliminary Round, pt. 1

OOO

A knocking rings out across the small bedroom.

The pounding is loud enough for a moan to be let out from a giant circular blue bed. Underneath the blanket, an arm extends itself from its cover and place itself onto an end table. It places itself on different spots on the table, trying to find the alarm clock placed right in front towards the bed, while knocking over other knick-knacks. By the time it found the clock, the hand forms into a fist and begins pounding the snooze button, but no matter how many it hits the button, the noise won't be quiet.

After giving up on the clock, a body rises up from the top of the mattress, still covered by the blanket. The cloth slowly drift down off the body, revealing a drowsy boy in a egg beater, a pair of boxers and fishnet hairnet with three hair strands poking out. His drooping eyes slowly begin to get focus in the dim room that he calls his own. He turns his head very slowly to the left of his room, seeing where the knocking is coming from. He scan the whole room, seeing a door that goes to a hallway, a dresser with a record player on top, a door to a closet, an armoire, and a sliding door that leads to the outside. He got out of bed and slowly makes his way to the sliding door. The knocking got louder as he got closer to the door, yet he didn't realize that on the outside, the sunlight was a lot brighter than normal.

When he got to the sliding door, he swings it open, casting all the light into the dark room and blinding the boy. It took a few minutes for him to adjust his eyes and when got to see, all he notice are three tall people, but due to the light emitting from behind, he could not tell who or what these people are. Instead, all he could care about is sleeping in at this time of day.

"Hey, what's the big idea waking me..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the person in front reaches out its right arm and snatches the boy away.

_How did I get myself into this mess,_ he thought to himself.

OOO

Everything is black. There is nothing to see past beyond the darkness. All there is are sounds of drilling, welding, electricity, metal clanking against each other, and voices of two people. One of the voices said something, but it was unclear on what he is saying, until a screen appears in the darkness. By this time, a face appears within the screen, but it doesn't look like anyone, or anything, familiar. It said something, but it spoke in a language unknown to whoever is seeing through the screen, but whoever is listening to whatever this creature is saying, he could understand some bits.

That is when the screen lowered itself down to find a torso being suited up with metal plates and electrical wires. The boy begins to shake violently and a click is heard from the right side of the screen. Burst of shouts and curses ring out in the room, scaring the two beings that are working on whoever is in the suit. As the boy continue to shake, a metal pole comes shooting down and shoots two prongs into the boy, releasing electrical burst good enough to numb the nerves, calming the body to its former state of relaxation.

The beings spoke to each other, talking about the body that they are working on, until the boy within the suit got a message from the being that turn on his visor:

"We can't allow these humans to get too wound up before the competition."

The next thing the boy could remember is that his visor was shut off and he could feel the final pieces of armor being place on him. Then the table that he is on begins to lift up from the room. As soon as the table comes to stop, it swiftly swings forward, launching the boy from the table and into a chute, leading through a line of pipes before dumping the body onto solid concrete below.

After a few seconds on lying on the ground, the visor turns itself on and the boy begins to look around the room that he landed in. In every direction he could see is nothing but a tall building with a red stripe going along the top edge of the ceiling, a couple of stone pillars, a few metal crates, a few circular things, two other armor beings.

There are two other beings in the same armor like the boy, but each one is designed differently. The one on the boy's right haves his tall helmet to be built to have no chin, and the sides of the helmet have been chipped away to reveal sharp edges to cut through the strongest of materials. His body armor is painted green with two white stripes going down both of his arms.

The other one on the boy's left haves a different type of color armor, in which it is red in color. What sets him from the other is that his helmet has been modified to have a flexible part to what looks like a ski hat of some sort, and there is an interesting headpiece that surrounds his visor. This being doesn't have a lot of armor like the one on the right, due to his frail state of him being too weak of lifting any heavy material, but there is enough to cover every inch of him.

The boy took glances at each armor beings and soon realizes who they resemble. He tries to say something, but his voice didn't go through his microphone so the others could hear him. He tries pounding his helmet to see that he could get the microphone to work, and after five hits, he finally speaks his first words.

"...stupid thing, work!" he said angrily.

"Eddy?" the being in red said.

"Double D?" the boy said, looking at the red being.

"Eddy!" the green being said, jumping right up from its spot.

"Ed!" the boy said nervously, stepping back from the green being can tackle him and hug him.

The three of them stood there, looking around the room that they are in, and begin to question to why be they here and why are they in the armor suits.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Eddy asked his friends.

"I'm not sure, Eddy," Double D replied, "but by the looks of it, it appears that we're inside of a warehouse of some sort."

A crash, an "Oh cool," and Eddy going "Ed, what are you doing?" later, Ed got his hands on two strange looking weapons.

"What are these things?" Eddy asked his dumbfounded friends.

"They appear to be guns of some sort," Double D said.

They are orange in color, built thin and large in size for your typical hand-held gun. Looking at it, and there doesn't seem to have an opening to put rounds in or for them to come out, well in fact, the gun itself looks like it can't hold a magazine of bullets.

"Well, how do you work these...?" Eddy was cut off when he pulls the trigger on one of the guns. A round went out of both guns, then ricochet off the wall and back at the boys. Eddy looks at the guns and smiles widely. He runs over to the box that Ed found the guns and began excavating through to see what else they could get their hands on. Eddy then pulls out a weapon that caught the eyes of the other two armor boys.

"It a walrus," Ed stated.

"No, that looks like a wrench," Double D said.

The wrench itself is larger than standard toolbox wrenches, and is much more designed to be used as a melee weapon. The handle has a dark, blood red tape running around the grip and a thin hand guard to protect with. The head have three pistons to extend the head to various states of grabbing. Eddy decided to take the wrench a spin by leaping into the air and slamming it into the ground, causing a shock wave to trip over Double D, and break the box into pieces.

When the box broke, two other weapons appear and land next to the other Eds. Double D picks up a rifle that have its barrel cut open to reveal the inside of it: a clear tube. Ed picks up a large gun that is yellow for the front end of the gun and haves a chamber for rounds to go in. Double D looks at Ed's gun to see what type of gun it was, until Ed pulls the trigger on the gun, firing a burst of energy at Eddy. Eddy did manage to dodge the blast, only having part of his suit damage by parts of the shot. After arguing to Ed for shooting at him, Eddy is motion over by Double D to a farther point away from Ed.

"Eddy, I really think that we should find a way out of here," Double D said, a bit worried.

"Why?" Eddy asked.

"Because I'm getting a strange feeling that this place isn't what it appears to be."

"Oh relax," Eddy said, slapping Double D on the back, "I'm sure that we'll get outta here in no time."

"Hey guys, take a look at what I found," Ed shouted, pointed to where Eddy broke the box. The other two run other to Ed and what they found is scatter pieces of screws and nuts across the floor. Double D picks up one of the screws, and points out something different from what they normally see for screws. The screw is glowing brightly gold and is floating around in Double D's palm. Just as Double D pick up that one screw, the other screws and nuts begin to move, aiming at Eddy. He assumes the fetal position, but after a few seconds, he sees Double D awe-struck and Ed with his plain look, even through their helmets.

"What?" asked Eddy.

"The screws..." Double D began to say, but lost his words.

"What about them?" Eddy is losing his temper.

"They disappear into you, Eddy," Ed said.

Eddy looks around at himself and wonders how could screws and nuts could get into that air-sealed armor suit of his. Then he notices a counter on the upper-left corner of his screen. In the counter, there is a number and a symbol of a screw, which resembles the amount of screws and nuts he collected.

His bolt counter.

After seeing that they collected 37 bolts, a static noise rings out in the boys' helmets. It didn't last long, until a familiar voice comes on.

"_Hi-ya guys_!"

"Jonny? Is that you?" Double D asked.

"_Yep_," the voice replied. "_And Plank's here, too_."

"Jonny?" Eddy echoing Double D. "Man, I'm glad to hear you."

"How are you doing, Jonny?" Ed asked.

"_I'm doing well from where I am_," Jonny said, "_but I'm not sure about you three_."

"What are you talking about?" Eddy said.

"_Well, Plank said that you three are doing a preliminary course, and you guys better get your butts moving, because the tournament's about to end_."

"Tournament?" Double D said, worried. "What tournament?"

"_Plank said 'Oh, nothing but to test your skills on the battlefiel_d,'" Jonny said, interpreting for his silent buddy

"Battlefield?" Double D echoed.

"What are you, a parrot?" Eddy asked angrily. "C'mon, we better get moving!"

"_Not so fast Eddy_," Jonny said, stopping the Eds in their tracks.

"What is it, Jonny?" Eddy asked impatiently about the hold-back.

"_Plank said that 'Rules state that you must get acquainted with using your weapons before moving on to the next round in the preliminaries.' He's saying that only two of you used the weapons that you guys already have_."

"Then that leaves..." Eddy said, counting him and Ed before pointing his finger at Double D.

"Oh no, I'm not going to fire any gun of any kind," Double D said, backing away from the others.

"_You have to_," Jonny said, "_otherwise; it's going to cost __**all**__ of your life_."

"Say what?" Double D said.

"Say what? Eddy repeated.

"What?" Ed replied.

"_Said so right here in the rules_," Jonny answered.

"Well, I must rather die than firing some gun," protested Double D.

"Oh, you're going to use this gun," Eddy said, putting the rifle in Double D's hands, "and you're going to compete with us so that way we could get outta this mess!"

Double D resisted at first, but he comes to the decision to join Ed and Eddy in the tournament, since they all want to live. Soon, a hologram of a robotic enemy appears behind the Eds, and Double D preps his rifle. It took a full minute for Double D to find a weak spot on the hologram, and fires the rifle. The rifle fires a compressed energy beam good enough to destroy the hologram in one shot, and the kickback knocks Double D off his feet and on the ground. As soon Ed helps his fallen friend, a door opens up, and in the room there is a circular floor that resembles like an elevator of sorts.

"_Take the elevator up to the next floor, and good luck_," Jonny said, before cutting transmission to the Eds.

"Well, we somehow in this mess," Double D said, hoisting his rifle to his shoulder, "and we're the only one that are going to get out."

"You said that right," Eddy replied, stepping onto the platform.

"Gravy," Ed answered.

"Shut up, Ed," Eddy said before the door closed.

OOO

After a few minutes of traveling up in the elevator, the doors swing open, and the Eds step off the circular platform onto a solid piece of concrete in a warehouse-sized room. The doors closed behind them, and Ed and Double D snicker at their small friend in front of them.

"What's so funny?" Eddy asked, ticked by the fact that they're making fun of him.

Double D waves his right hand at Ed to stop snickering, and he relaxs himself from the laughing. "It's nothing Eddy," Double D stated.

What the two were laughing at was not from Eddy's armor, which is painted yellow and haves a red stripe going down the right side of his torso, but what's on top of his helmet. Eddy's helmet haves been made to have three strands of hair to stick out of his helmet, too obvious for anyone to notice and laugh at.

After venting out his anger, Eddy decides to walk to the edge of what they are standing on. He notices that there is yellow acid surrounding the platform, so he take his right index finger into the acid. After a millisecond, the boy went backwards and screams at the top of his lungs from the burn of the acid, though it wasn't strong enough to eat away through his tough armor. Then he notices something else on his screen in the uppermost point, something red. By looking at it, he notes that it is a red bar with a white line going around the edge of the bar, and two numbers and a dash at the bottom of the bars. The numbers read out to be nine out of tem, and if that took one point out of ten, then who knows will happen if he gets hurt badly. So he comes to the conclusion that the bar represents his health, and tries not to think of anything that results in 0/10.

After getting up, a television monitor comes down from the ceiling and perches at eye level with the Eds. The monitor turns itself on and a being appears on the screen. The Eds wonder why the being they are seeing is mostly hidden in the shadows, but they could see the being's hair to be a baby blue with navy blue tiger stripes going down, and a metallic left arm with only two skinny fingers and a thumb. It was quiet at first, until the being begins to talk without moving his mouth.

"_Greetings competitors_," the man said behind the shadows. "_I welcome you all to my grand gladiator tournament. As you can see, you three are the last contestants in the preliminaries, and if you want to move on, you better get going and put on a good show_."

With that, he salutes the boys and the monitor disappears. The Eds look at each other, a bit confuse on how a television like that disappears into thin air. They felt something moving underneath their feet, and they notice a metal bridge leading to the main platform in the room. Slowly, the Eds cross the bridge to meet their destinies.

"I'm not sure that we should be doing this," Double D said worried.

"Stop complaining," Eddy snapped back. "If anyone stop now, especially you Double D, it's dead meat for us."

"I'm in my happy place guys," Ed said.

"Good for you Ed," Double D replied.

As soon all three step off the bridge, the metal platform retracts back, and the Eds got themselves ready for battle. Four metal barrels dropped from the ceiling and lands a few feet away from the boys. The barrels burst open, and inside are these creatures that haves a rat body, but green in color and spikes running down their backs, and they had no eyes. They begin to sniff around the ground, trying to pick up any unusual smells that are new to them, until they pick up the aroma coming from Ed's armor suit. All of those creatures got the whiff and begin to charge at the Eds.

"Oh dear," Double D said.

"Oh my," Eddy said.

Ed lets out a yell and begins running towards the rat creatures. Double D tries to call Ed back, but Eddy uses his wrench to stop him from pursuit of their friend. Ed and the rat creatures kept their paces, running at full speed, until Ed crash through every last one of the creatures, knocking them to their sides. Eddy and Double look at each other, not surprise by how heavy Ed is to possibly kill anyone that stands in his charging way, but the creatures got themselves back up, shaking off whatever Ed gave them. Eddy decides to go and take on the creatures, one at a time with his wrench, while Double D stands back, shaking at the knees.

"Don't just stand there," shouted Eddy, "do something!"

Double D remembers the rifle that he got and positions it to take a shot. He carefully pinpoints one creature so that when he takes a shot, he doesn't hit either Ed or Eddy. Eddy got Double D set with hitting not one, but five rat creatures in the cross-hairs, so he pulls the trigger and shoots those five creatures. Again, the kick-back knocks Double D down, but this time his hat lands in the acid behind him, which caught on fire, and got the boy panicking and running around. Eddy notices his friend running around with his head on fire, so he takes the wrench and beat Double D on the head until the flames went out.

"Thank you Eddy," Double D said, rubbing the top of his helmet.

"All done, guys," Ed said, walking over to his friends.

"Done?" Eddy asked, a bit confused. "How could we..."

He stops his sentence to see that there is not one of those rat creatures left on the field. All that remains is scatter screws and nuts, just like when Eddy broke the crate in the other room.

"How did you do all of this?" asked Double D.

"Use my gun, Double D," Ed said, hoisting his yellow gun up.

"Well, at least we're done here," Eddy said, before a monitor comes in front of Eddy and stopping him from moving. On screen is the same man from before, still hiding in the shadows.

"_Congratulation gentlemen_," the man spoke. "_Now before you're sent to your quarters, notice the collars around your necks_."

The Eds take a second to feel a bulky collar wrapped around their necks. They could barely see their collar (except for Ed, due to lack of a chin), but they could tell that these things aren't good news.

"_Allow me to demonstrate on how these collars wo_rk," the man said, pointing over to two test dummies. "_As you know, if you refuse to obey any rules, you may feel a bit of a shock_."

The man push a button on his robotic arm, and the dummy on the right got a heaping of electricity throughout its lifeless body, powerful enough to knock it off its podium that was holding it up.

"_Now, if you try to tamper with these collars_..." the man said before directing the Eds' attention back to the dummy.

The dummy on the left looked unharmed, thinking to itself _I hate my job_, and its head blows off. Double D got a shock look on his face now, terrified by the idea that if they refuse to fight, that may happen to them.

"_Keep this in mind and we may never have to deal with this issue_," the man said, before saluting off and the monitor turning off.

And with that, the Eds are teleported to their quarters.

* * *

That's it for now. I was going to type more, but I figure to do split this into two parts, but I got everything laid out. Who knows what will happen next? Only I will know.

So I have written about the Eds getting their first weapons and putting them into battle armor, and I have introduced the main antagonist in this story. Who is it? You just have to keep reading to find out.

Please continue on, the story has only just begun! Oh, and don't forget to review, thank you very much.


	2. Act I, Ch 2: The Preliminary Round, pt 2

OK, it's time to keep things rolling here. Here is Chapter Two of the Eds' journey in DreadZone, still doing the preliminaries. It's also when I introduce original characters into the story, including the new commentators for this here DreadZone.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games**. **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two – The Preliminary Round, pt. 2

OOO

After a few seconds of teleporting, the Eds find themselves in an open section of a building of some sort. They look around and notice some things that they never get to see on Earth: there are flying vehicles going back and forth in a highway network in the air, and everything is futuristic. The platform that they are on is see-through, looking down to a bottomless pit of black, a place that the Eds don't want to end up going to. They walk up ahead to a circular device on the floor, and three branches that lead to a room, a computer and another drop into the depths. Ed step onto the device, and shortly numbers appear in front of the tall Ed. He quickly steps back from being startled and the Eds look at all the numbers and names on the list.

"_Welcome to the Dreadzone X Rank-o-Meter_," a woman's voice spoke out. "_Here, you can check to see where you stand in the rankings_."

"Rankings?" Double D echoed.

"Dreadzone?" Eddy echoed.

"Boing!" Ed replied.

Eddy takes out his wrench and smacks Ed in the back of the head with it, but the wrench bounces off Ed's helmet and swings around to hit Double D on the other side of Eddy. The two got into an argument, but was immediately stop when they heard someone calling out to them.

"Hi-ya guys!" a bald kid shouted, holding a piece of 2x4 in his left hand.

"Hey Jonny!" Ed shouted back.

Jonny is about the same size as Eddy, but his head is as large as a watermelon. He is wearing a white T-shirt with blue shorts and sandal, and a microphone head set on the right side of his head. In his left hand is a wooden board with two eyes and a mouth, looking like it haves a being of its own, and it also haves one of the collars around the board's "neck."

"Jonny!" Eddy said excitedly. "Man, it's great to see..."

Eddy was cut off by a shrieking noise within his helmet. He bucks around, trying to plug his ears from the shrieking, until he lands on his back and his helmet went into his suit. He lay there panting, exhausted from the noise and moving about.

"Sorry about that Eddy," Jonny apologized. "I didn't know the feedback will be that bad."

"Wait 'til I get my hands on you," Eddy said through his teeth.

Double D got Eddy back up on his feet, and he brushes himself off. Then Double D point out that Eddy's helmet is off.

"I think it came off when I fell," Eddy said, trying to find a button that activates his helmet.

"What're you looking for Eddy?" Ed asked.

"I'm trying to..." he stops to notice that Ed had his helmet removed. "How the heck did you get your helmet off?"

"Not the slightest clue," Ed replied.

Double D begins to think of how to get his helmet to come off and shortly after the helmet came off by itself. The three stand there, looking at each other, wondering about what they're wearing and who is controlling the suits.

"So where are we and how did we get into these suits?" Double D asked Jonny.

Jonny stood there blankly until he put the wooden board up to his ear. He listens to it like it was someone whispering to him, and then pulls the board away.

"Plank said that we're on a space station that's home to some of the universe's most dangerous bad guys in outer space," Jonny answered.

"Outer space?" The Eds replied in unison.

"He also said that you guys are in those suits because you're competing in a game show defeating those bad guys."

"A game show?" Double D said, baffled by the idea.

"Yep," Jonny answered.

"So what're you telling me is that we are on a game show that haves us killing others in order to win?" Double D said, a bit angry by his thoughts.

"That's about it," Jonny said, not worried about Double D's comment. "You earn money for defeating enemies."

A cash register rings through Eddy's brain when he heard the word "money."

"Money?" Eddy echoed excitedly.

"Yep," Jonny said, repeating himself.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Eddy said, grabbing his two friends to his level. "Let's go kill us some monsters!"

The intercom comes on, and the boys turn their attention to what the voice have to say.

"_Attention Dreadzone contestants_," a robotic voice said, "_please report to the loading station. Failure in doing so will result in immediate termination_."

After the message ends, a shuttle comes down from one of the highways above where the Eds are at. The doors open up, and the Eds file themselves in, with Jonny waving them off. As the Eds got themselves comfortable on the seats in the small room, the doors closed and they could feel the ship being lift back to the highway.

OOO

On board, there is a small monitor within the room, and on it is the logo for Dreadzone (the original design, but there's an X in the background). After a few seconds on the highway, a video begin playing for the Eds, featuring a wrecked-face robot in a business suit. The video is in still-frame, with the robot doing various poses over time.

"_Greeting contestants_," the robot said, "_and welcome to Dreadzone X. In this show, you are to compete against other contestants in hopes to put yourselves among the top ranks of our Exterminators. In each Battledome match, you must either run a series of obstacles or face a foe on the battlefield. Of course, the winner will get a good reward for their victory, but if you lose, you will get a consolation prize_."

Double D gulps when he heard this.

"_May the best man win_," the robot said, "_and enjoy your stay in Dreadzone_."

OOO

The Battledome is fill with tens of thousands of fans from every part of the universe, cheering away at the gladiators battling out on the many battlefields below. Away above the action, a commentator stand floats above the stadium's main battlefield, in which a lone gladiator is facing up against a gang of giant robotic warriors wielding dual-side axes. Up in the stand, there sits a giant blue man with big muscles, a well-form face with comb-back black hair, and is wearing a purple formal suit. Next to the man is a small girl, with her red hair in two big puffy ponytails, and her face is as cute as she is, but her eyes are sharp–looking and a bright yellow, like a demon's.

"Well Marsha, I could tell you that this season is off to a good start," the man said to his little partner.

"Indeed it had, York," the little girl replied. "I say that the deaths so far have been bland at the beginning, but they have gotten a lot better throughout the day, right?"

"Yes indeed," York replied. "And with so far into the preliminaries, all we have been seeing is… oh my lord! Take a look at this folks!"

The muscle man turns a camera towards the ground level, filming the death of the lone gladiator being assimilated by one of the robot fighters.

"Unbelievable folks," York said, "we have just witness one of the best kills we seen today."

"Unbelievable it was, but I could have done a better job of assimilating that poor sap," Marsha said, looking at the cleanup crew pick up the dead body.

"Knowing you, I would believe that man wouldn't be competing today," York joked. Marsha gave him a stink eye.

Behind them a shuttle comes down from the side of the stadium. The two commentators got a piece of paper from the middle of the desk and York grabs that piece. He takes out his pair of reading glasses, which is nothing more than what library ladies use.

"Well, it looks like we got a late entry," York said, reading the paper. "OK, our last challengers in the preliminaries are three humans from the little known planet call Earth. They do nothing all day and scamming children out of their money. Ladies and gentlemen, lets here it for the Eds of Team Cold-Death-Sack!"

"That's Cul-de-Sac," Marsha points out, looking over the man's shoulder

"Really?" York said, wiping his glasses. "Oh sorry, I mean Team Cul-de-Sac!"

As the Eds step out of the shuttle, the crowd comes to a dead silence by the sight of the humans. The Eds look around at the stadium, which is filled by numerous amounts of people and not a soul on the ground floor. They could tell that everyone is looking at them like they are wild animals at a zoo, and only Ed and Eddy look on confident.

"They're staring," Double D nervously said behind Eddy.

"Oh pull yourself together and let's get going," Eddy said, using his elbow to punch Double D away from him. The Eds got their helmets on and prep themselves for the battle ahead.

"OK, this is new," York said, staring down at the Eds. "I've never suspect that the crowd will fall silence over these weaklings."

"I'm not sure on that," Marsha said, leaning on the desk. "I think the one in red is pretty cute."

"Cute?" questioned her partner.

"Cute enough to eat," Marsha said in a demonic tone.

York wiped his forehead. "For a minute there, I thought you're going soft. Anyway, let's get this show on the road, folks!"

The crowd cheers as robot gunmen and the rat creatures come from pods that dropped from the sky and begin their assault on the Eds. Ed is the first to attack, follow by Eddy, and Double D far behind, lugging his rifle. Ed pulls out his gun and takes a shot, knocking back a robot and a few rats back from the energy shot. Eddy pulls out his two guns and begins firing away, each bullet hitting their mark on every rat creature and a few robots. As for Double D, he tries to aim his rifle, but he couldn't hold it steady due to his knees shaking every inch of his body. He pulls the trigger, only to shoot over Eddy's head and getting a head shot on three robots.

"Hey, watch where you are shooting that thing!" Eddy shouted at Double D.

"Sorry Eddy," Double D shouted back.

Eddy pulls out the wrench and begins to swat away the rat creatures that surrounded him. With each blow, a new one comes in its place, until Ed takes a shot with his gun. The energy burst misses Eddy this time, only hitting the small creatures.

They clear most of the enemies on the field, until there is only one rat creature and one robot left on the field. Ed and Eddy got themselves ready to deliver the final blow, until Eddy points out that their friend is still behind.

"Double D, we're going to need you for this part!" Eddy shouted.

Double D didn't hear a thing. He is just standing there, looking into space. Everyone in the stadium falls silent again to see what is going to happen to the Eds, even the two commentators watch from their stand above.

"Hey Sock-head, wake up!" Eddy said, getting angrier by the second.

This time, Ed is getting worried by the approach of the robot, mainly because that his friend isn't doing anything smart to help get them out of the situation. Double D finally breaks out of his stare and shouts out commands to Eddy.

"Eddy, use one of your Dual Vipers on the D-Z Striker's head! That way, the bullet will ricochet off its head and hit the Swarmer!" Those are the words that came out of Double D's helmet.

"What?" Eddy said, confused on what Double D commanded to do.

"Just do it!" Double D said in a hurry.

When Eddy turns around, a red dot is on his head, coming from a laser on top of the robot's gun. Worrying about dying at first, Eddy finally realizes what Double D meant, and he takes out one of his guns. He revolves the gun around his finger once and pulls the trigger, aiming directly at the D-Z Striker's head. The bullet whizzes out of the barrel, hits its mark on the Striker's head, and like Double D said, ricochets off to hit the Swarmer in the side.

Both of the enemies fall to the ground, defeated by one shot, and the crowd roars once again by the feat. Double D went over to Eddy and high–fives him for actually doing what Double D said for once.

"Did you see that folks?" York said into the camera, his adrenaline pumping from the excitement. "Those humans took down a horde of Swarmers and a team of D-Z Strikers!"

"Aw, and I was hoping to chow down on some human," Marsha said, leaning back in her chair.

"You still got a chance Marsha. They still need to keep moving on to the next zone to meet their faiths."

Just when the Eds finish their celebration, Ed points out floating platforms to the north of the Eds. Eddy motions for his friends to move, and they begin running towards the platforms. When they got there, one by one, the Eds jump onto each platform, jumping across a large puddle of acid below. Eddy went first, jumping farther than the other two; follow by Double D, who is taking his time trying not fall into the acid; and Ed is making due of rocking the platform he lands on violently, due to his heavy weight. Double D and Eddy land on one platform that is safe from the acid, and turn around to see their friend was not far behind, which is worrying them.

"No Ed, don't jump on..." Double D said before Ed landed on the same platform as they are on.

"Don't jump on what?" Ed asked.

Shortly after, the platform gives away and the three came crashing down, landing back on solid ground.

"Ed, I'm going to kill you!" Eddy shouted, now boiling red under his helmet.

"Eddy," Double D said, tapping Eddy on the shoulder.

Eddy takes his eyes off Ed and notice what Double D is talking about. There standing a few feet away are two human-sized creatures, dark in color and have rows of spikes running their backs. They look at the Eds, and turn around to have their spikes facing the Eds. They lean forward and tense up, shooting off each one of the spikes and regenerating each one that shoot off. Double D looks up to see that the spikes gone up in the air and are going to hit them if they don't move. Eddy is pushed by his friend, and Double D struggle to get Ed away from the falling spikes. Eddy had to do something for Double D to get more time for him to get Ed out, so he takes out both Dual Vipers and begin shooting away at the creatures.

The plan work out perfectly and Eddy manage to stop the creatures from shooting their spikes, and Double D got Ed out of harm's way. After leaning the heavy Ed onto a wall, Double D rushes over to Eddy to help defeat the creatures, when the same thing that happen on the battlefield begins again. Eddy look over at his now absent-mined friend, still keeping his fingers on the triggers, until he heard the creatures fell into the acid that is behind them. He put away his guns and waves a hand in front of Double D's face.

"Hello, anyone in there?" Eddy asked.

"Ding-dong!" Ed said, freaking out both Eddy and Double D.

"Ed, don't do that," Double D said, now fully conscious.

"And don't you do that again," Eddy said to Double D.

"What did I do?" the red armor boy asked.

"You blank out, that's what you did!"

"Well excuse me, but I was analyzing the enemy, Eddy."

"What are you...?" Eddy tried to say before being interrupted by Double D

"You see, our helmets are not only designed differently, but function differently. Mine happens to study our foes, and any other things that are in the area. I could calculate what the enemy is, locate their weak spots, and pinpoint where they are hiding."

"What?" Ed asked.

"He means that he could help figure out what's what, Ed," Eddy said to his tall friend.

"Oh," Ed said, still not getting a thing.

"Give it up Eddy," Double D said, moving to the acid.

"_Hold it guys_!" shouted Jonny over the microphone.

"What is it, Jonny?" asked Eddy.

"_Plank said that there's a huge machine in the next room_," Jonny said worriedly

"Why are you worried Jonny," Double D asked nicely.

"_Because that thing could kill you in an instant_! _Plus that thing has a shield that stops your bullets cold_!"

"Then how do we take it down?" Eddy asked.

"_Double D haves an EMP gun on him that will take down the shield and the machine for a few seconds_," Jonny said, a bit more relaxed.

"EMP?" Ed echoed.

"Electromagnetic pulse, Ed," Double D said in his scientific tone. "That is used to..."

Eddy let out a fake yawn, stopping the smart one from lecturing. Double D search around until he comes across a smaller gun, which is label _EMP_ on the side of the barrel, and he figure out that this must be the gun. He went over to the edge of the floor, aims the gun carefully so that the machine wouldn't notice them, and pulls the trigger. Out came a ball of green electricity, compressed and floated in the air before making contact with the machine. After a few milliseconds, the machine's shield went down and sparks flew off the machine from failure.

Each Ed take out their weapons: Eddy with his Dual Vipers, Double D with his rifle call the Fusion Rifle, and Ed with his gun call the Magma Cannon. One after another, the Eds hurry their assault before the machine can repair itself. It wasn't long before all three took one shot together, and that blow is enough to bring the machine down. The crowd roars again, not only for the Eds winning the challenge, but for them taking down a D-Z Tank Turret.

"This is exceptional!" York shouted through his microphone. "We just witness a victory for Team Cul-de-Sac!"

"And I thought that the tank was going to take them out," Marsha said. "I always love a good carnage scene."

"So do I Marsha," York said, "but please leave it for our Exterminators to do that job."

Eddy went over to the wreckage of the tank and began celebrating on top. Ed went over to Eddy and whispers something in his ear. Eddy nods and takes out his wrench, holding it over his head.

"I have the power!" Eddy shouted dramatically.

"Wrong cartoon, Eddy," Double D said.

"So what?" Eddy said. "This is a fan-fic. Anything goes."

Double D slaps himself on the forehead.

"And with that, this concludes tonight's broadcast," the muscle man said into the camera. "Until next time, I'm York the Impaler."

"And I'm Marsha Violet," said the little girl.

"We'll be here bringing you all the carnage and mayhem next time on Dreadzone X."

* * *

Well, that's it for the preliminaries. Now that the Eds are in the main competitions, it's time to get the show on the road with them traveling to new worlds just like in _Ratchet: Deadlocked_, but where are they going, only I will know.

Also, I couldn't resist of doing that He-Man reference. I got of do it once. Plus, I have to at least break the fourth wall once in this story. C'mon, the Eds broke the fourth wall multiple times throughout the series, and this can't be _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ without breaking the fourth wall! Which leaves me to ask if there is a fifth wall?

And I would like to say this: yes I know that DreadZone supposed to have a capital Z, but I figure that this isn't going to be much like the original DreadZone, so I only add the capital to the "X" in "Dreadzone X." Plus, I have a limited memory span as well, as I tend to forget things.

Once again, please review, thank you very much. Up next is the first planet in this series, the first planet for the Eds, and the first longest chapter I have written for this story.


	3. Act I, Ch 3: Gravestone 42

Well, time to start the first three planets, beginning with Chapter Three, and my longest chapter in this act.

Well, I need to get in two characters, including another main antagonist, plus the first campaign all in one chapter. Also, I'm going to start using insults from the Rank-o-Meter for some chapters, just a way to make fun of the Eds like the Rank-o-Meter did in _Ratchet: Deadlocked_.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own**_** Ed, Edd n Eddy**_**, **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** or **_**the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci, **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games, and the Guide is copyrighted by Douglas Adams. I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three – Gravestone Forty-Two

"_Eddy, you stand no taller than where you stand in the rankings._"

The shuttle comes down from a highway, and it settles itself on the landing strip of Team Cul-de-Sac's quarters. The door opens up and the three Eds burst out, excited about their first victory in the Battledome. Eddy runs about on the main floor, while being chased by Ed, and Double D walks off of the landing strip and heads to the side to watch his friends chase each other throughout their quarters. Jonny comes from behind Double D and sits back before both Eds come to a stop.

"Congratulations on the first victory guys," Jonny said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Eddy said. "Now where's the money?"

"Money?" Jonny asked blankly.

"You know, 'we get money for defeating challenges,'" Eddy said, repeating most of what Jonny said earlier.

Jonny sat there, waiting for the words Eddy said to sink in. Then he got up and begins searching around his back pocket, until he comes across a small burlap bag. Eddy eagerly snatches the bag from Jonny's hand and wildly opens the bag with a wide grin on his face. That grin quickly turns into a frown when he pulls a gold spring out of the bag.

"What is this, a joke?" Eddy asked.

"It's what a robot gave me for your winnings," Jonny said, shrugging off a now mad Eddy.

"Eddy, you're bound to find out that we are going to use a different currency out here," Double D said, stepping into the conversation.

"Then what am I going to buy with this?" Eddy said, holding the spring.

"You could buy a baby triceratops," Ed said, taking the spring from Eddy's hand.

"What am I going to do with a dinosaur?" Eddy asked his tall friend.

"Give it to me?" Ed said nicely.

Eddy pile-drives Ed's head into the ground with the wrench, with made Ed let go of his grip on the spring, and the gold object went into Eddy's armor. The other screws, springs and nuts that are in the bag that Eddy got the spring from, came floating out of the bag and went inside Eddy's armor. He soon recognizes his bolt counter once again, noticing that his counter went up from 37 to 16,089.

Ed peels his head from the floor and he turns his head to the room behind him. He saw a boy emerging from the room, and he recognizes the boy right away. He is wearing a green sweater and black shorts, and haves his red cap backwards with three red hair strands sticking out of the opening, and he is also wearing one of the collars around his neck.

He waves over to Jonny, but stops when he notices the Eds. He got very angry and points towards Eddy's direction. Eddy recognizes the boy and mirrors the same action as the boy.

"What are you doing here?" They said in unison. "What am I doing here? I'd ask you first!"

"Jinx," Ed shouted. "You owe Eddy a soda."

"No I don't, dork," the boy said, grabbing Ed's thin head.

"Now, now, let's not get hasty, Kevin," Double D said, worried for his friend of not getting any oxygen.

The boy let go of his grip on the tall Ed and went over to Eddy and both start a staring contest. Each one of them glares deep into each others' eyes, hoping that one of them will fail.

"What are you dorks doing here?" Kevin asked Eddy.

"What are you doing here, Shovel-chin?" Eddy snapped back.

"Apparently I'm here helping you," Kevin said.

"Well, I don't like to have a no-neck chump working for me!"

"Look who's talking!" Kevin snapped back.

"Gentlemen, could we please have no violence?" Double D said, pushing the two boys away from each other.

"Well what I like to know is how Kevin is on this team," Eddy asked.

"It's Plank that made you guys work together," Jonny said, butting in.

"Whoa, hold on," Eddy said, backing away from everyone. "You're saying Plank is the one behind this?"

"Yep," Jonny replied. "He managed to save all of our behinds from execution by having you three compete."

"I'm not sure to be grateful for Plank," Eddy said, "or to feed that jerk to the wood chipper."

"I'm thinking the same thing," Kevin said, cracking his knuckles.

"Now hold on guys," Double D said. "We shouldn't be taking our anger out on a helpless piece of lumber."

Out of nowhere, an evil laughter rang out in the quarters. The boys turn to Kevin's room to find two robotic beings stepping out of the room. One of them is a tall robot wearing a white professor's coat, with the opening showing the innards of what appears to be a built-in gun. Its head is a pin-head shape, with a green clear dome showing mechanical parts and a satellite dish for a brain, and a sinister blue mechanical face with red eyes.

The other robot is much shorter than the tall one, and is built with more curves towards the stomach region, curving up to the head for a bowling pin shape. It is wearing clothing, make-up and haves its hair to look like a member of a 1980's rock band, and is carrying a bass guitar on its back.

"Well, well, look what we have here," the tall robot said in a whiny voice, "a group of squishies for me to crush."

"Excuse me, sir," the short robot said politely, "but only three of them are competiting."

"Really now, Terrance?" the tall robot said, referencing to the small robot. He turns his attention to Ed. "By the looks of this one, this squishy is too stupid to be leading this team."

"Hey, I'm the one leading this team," Eddy said, defending for Ed.

The tall robot pulls away from the tall Ed and fix his gaze on the smaller of the Eds.

"So you're the leader of this pathetic team?" the robot asked. "Well, I know what to do with smart guys like you."

The robot lifts its left foot high above Eddy's head, revealing the underside of its foot. The bottom opens up to reveal sharp razors under the three talons and a rotating drill in the heel, which made Eddy pee in his suit. The robot pushes its foot down towards Eddy's head, but Terrance quickly stops the attack by grabbing the leg.

"Please sir," the small robot said, "if you're going to be killing, do it on the battlefield."

Terrance let his grip go, and the tall robot retracted its foot back to normal. The tall robot mumbles something under its breath and heads back into Kevin's room. The small robot stayed behind to tell Double D something.

"You have to excuse my master," Terrance said. "He can be aggressive at some times in the day."

A voice rang out of Kevin's room, coming from the tall robot, and Terrance begins heading for its master. After the two robots left, the humans look blankly at each other, trying to come up with what just happen there.

"Who the heck was that guy?" asked Eddy.

"That's Professor Treacherous," Kevin responded. "He's the top Exterminator, and he's one guy you shouldn't mess with on the battlefield."

"Exterminator?" Double D said, shaking all over.

"They're these big guys that are the top fighters and have the most kills," Kevin continues. "There're five of them in total, each one tougher than the next."

The whole group is silence. Double D begins sweating like crazy and pulls Eddy up to him.

"Eddy, do you have any idea what we're up against?" Double D said, freaking out.

"Relax Sock-head," Eddy said, pushing the scared Double D away from him. "I'm sure that he's all talk. Ed, what do you think?"

"Gravy," Ed responded.

Double D stood there, panicking all over from the thought of Eddy's near-death experience, and turns his attention to Jonny for hope.

"Jonny, there's got to be something that could get us out of this abomination of a death trap!" Double D asked the bald kid.

"Sorry Double D," Jonny replied, "but rules state that you can't drop out once you clear the preliminaries."

Double D knew that this is the end for the Eds if they keep going on. He tries to clear his head of the dark images, and regain his posture.

"Well, is there anything we can do to get out?" Double D asked, now relaxed.

Jonny takes out a rulebook from his back pocket and begins searching through it until he found what he's looking for.

"Well, there is something for us to get out," Jonny said, "but in order to do so: _you need to beat __**all**__ of the Exterminators_."

"Including Professor Teacher?" Ed said.

"Yes Ed, including Professor Treacherous," Double D said, correcting Ed's mistake.

"Of course, '_you need to beat campaigns on other planets if you want to compete in Exterminator battles_,'" Jonny said, reading another line from the rulebook.

"Well, if we have to do challenges on other planets," Eddy said, stepping in the conversation, "then that means I could earn more money!"

"And I could find new critters for me to hug," Ed said happily.

"And I guess I have to go, since I can't stay behind on the sideline watching you face death head on," Double D pitch in.

And with that, the three Eds hold out their right hands and put each one on top of each other. Kevin and Jonny also put their hands in, forming a five hand link.

"Team Cul-de-Sac?" Double D asked.

"Team Cul-de-Sac!" the boys said in unison, throwing their hands in the air.

Shortly after, a gigantic space ship came down from outer space and lands itself far above the main platform going out into space. The Eds look at it from afar and could see that the ship is a transport ship holding hundred, if not thousands, of gladiators onboard of the massive ship. The ship beams down a green light from its belly, onto a circular platform where the Eds landed on when they were teleported from the qualifier round. The three Eds stare wide-eye at the transport ship, as Kevin pushes them forward.

"That's the Planetary Transport," Kevin said, struggling to push all three Eds. "That'll be your means of transportation, taking you to other planets."

"Thanks Kev, but we got it from here," Eddy said, running ahead

All three rushed to the beam, but Kevin stop Double D to toss him something.

"Hey Double Dweeb," Kevin said. "Catch!"

Kevin tosses a strange gun to Double D, and he analyzes it before Eddy grabs the smart Ed with the wrench. The three stand under the beam, and they are off to their first campaign.

OOO

The planet of Gravestone Forty-Two is nothing more of a global desert, dry of water everywhere; even the poles don't see any ice during the winters. Rocks as tall as mountains reach up high into the heavens, casting long shadows on the dry soil for those who are foolish enough to walk across the desert. And scatter across the ground are broken tombstones of buried robots and organic beings that are at rest on the planet.

High above the desert in the cool atmosphere, a Dreadzone X blimp slowly soars across the main obstacle course set up in a mountain pass. Inside is a film crew, recording and editing scenes being capture from the many floating cameras dotting the scenery, and the two commentators, York and Marsha, sitting in front of a large glass window to look down at the gladiators racing through the heat. York look at himself in the mirror, fixing up his hair, and Marsha haves her face up against the glass, peering down to watch a team of gladiators being devour by robotic zombies. Behind them, the director flash his hand in the glass, which signals the commentators that filming is about to start.

5... 4... 3... 2...

"Hello and welcome back to Dreadzone X," York said after prepping himself.

"And if you're just tuning in, here's the rundown on what has happen here on the zombie planet Gravestone Forty-Two," Marsha said. "So far, nearly all of the contestants that are running the course had die from either the intense heat of the desert or eaten alive by the numerous zombies that populate the planet."

"I heard that you once had a zombie for a boyfriend," York said to the little girl.

"Yes I did," Marsha replied, "but our relationship lasted a minute, since I remember that I hate zombies, so I'd rip his rotten brain out of his head and ate it."

"Well we now know your past love life," York said. "And now here's a Planetary Transport, probably dropping off new contestants for the zombies to eat."

The Planetary Transport stops above the start of the obstacle course, and a beam shot out of the underbelly. Three beings are materialized, and the Eds are now on the planet. When they got feeling back in their bodies, a rush of cold air ran throughout each body, cooling them down from the intense heat outside of their suits.

"Thank goodness for air conditioning," Double D said.

"Boy, it sure is hot enough for us to get this cool air in our suits," Eddy said.

"I'm hungry," Ed answers.

"But you just ate back on the ship," Eddy said.

"Give it up Eddy," Double D said, walking ahead of the other two.

"Hey, wait up!" Eddy shouted.

The three begin running towards the beginning of their first challenge on Gravestone Forty-Two: an obstacle course that haves them running around the desert looking for bolt cranks that will activate the bridge to their next challenge. Eddy went ahead of his friends, going around finding anything unusual that may help them. Ed went in a different direction, only to repeatedly hit a dead tree in the tall Ed's way. Double D, on the other hand, scouts the course through his visor, locating different contestants that are on the course and zombies that are attacking the contestants, until he pinpoints a bolt crank up on a ledge.

"Eddy, I got something," Double D shouted.

"What is it Sock-head?" Eddy asked.

"There's a giant screw up on that ledge," the smart Ed said, pointing up.

The ledge is about fifty feet high and haves no means of reaching that ledge without using assistants from someone or something.

"Great, now are we going to get up there?" Eddy asked.

"I got it, Eddy," Ed said, grabbing Eddy's hair.

"Ed, what are you..." Eddy tried to say before Ed begins swinging the small Ed over his head like a pair of bolas.

Eddy is spinning around faster and faster after each revolution, until Ed lets his grip go, swinging Eddy up to the ledge. The Ed came into contact with the side of the rock, entering a few inches into the hard mineral. The boy pops out of the rock, leaving behind an Eddy-size indent in the rock.

"Ed, you should really mine your own strength," Double D asked.

Eddy got himself back on his feet, a bit woozy from hitting the rock wall at full force. He snaps out of his dizzy spell and walks over to the bolt crank. He studies it for a bit, trying to figure out what to do next, until he went over to the edge to talk to his friends.

"Hey guys, how do I move this thing?" Eddy asked.

"Use your what-ever-you-call-it!" Ed shouted.

"I think he means your wrench," Double D translated.

Eddy took out the wrench and looks back and forth between the wrench and the bolt. He could clearly see that the wrench's head is much smaller than the bolt. He walks up to the bolt and tries to fit the head onto the bolt, when he felt his wrench easily fitting on the bolt. He immediately removes the wrench, which shrank back to its original size. He then puts the wrench back to the bolt and the head resizes itself to fit the bolt crank. After trying fiddling around with resizing the wrench, he left the wrench on the bolt and went back over to the edge.

"OK, so which way do I turn?" Eddy asked.

"Try moving in a counterclockwise direction," Double D said.

"What?" Eddy answered.

"Move forward going to the left," Double D said translated himself.

Eddy went back to the node and begins pushing against the wrench. Nothing happen. He tries again, but the same result happens again. He tried everything he could, doing various poses, but the bolt would not budge. He leaned against the opposite side of the wrench and fell on his face. When he fell, he felt the wrench move. He quickly got back up and begins pushing, moving in a clockwise direction, not counterclockwise Double D instructed.

"Nice try Sock-head," Eddy shouted, "but it's the other way around!"

"Well I didn't know!" the smart Ed replied.

"Hey Double D, look!" Ed said

Double D look in the direction Ed wants the smart one to look at. He looks ahead and spotted a zombie hand sticking out of the ground. The hand pushes itself down, lifting up a robot rusted from being underground for a long time. That zombie is follow by other zombies, ranging from different organic begins to different types of robots. Ed got a big smile on his face, and Double D stood there, studying the zombies and petrified by the sights of living dead.

Ed looks towards each zombie, grinning wider for every zombie he sees.

"Pinch me Double D!" Ed shouted in joy.

"Where did these guys come from?" came from Eddy up on the ledge.

Eddy is done with the bolt crank, and when he left the crank, there are five zombies up on the ledge.

"You got zombies too, Eddy?" Ed shouted.

"Yeah, and I don't know how they got up here!" Eddy shouted back.

"We must be upsetting the inhabitants' burial sites," Double D said.

"Hey Double D, Kevin gave you a gun, right?" Eddy asked.

"Yes he did," the smart Ed responded.

"Well, don't just stand there, use it!"

The red armor Ed pulls out the gun from his suit and points it directly at the incoming wave of slow-moving zombies. The gun is blue and haves an eye-shape opening for the barrel. Double D pulls the trigger and it shot out a hologram of a wall, which made the zombies pushing against a solid wall.

"What the heck is this?" Eddy asked, not worrying about the five zombies behind him.

"I believe it's a shield," Double D said.

"Cool," Ed said, sticking his finger through the shield. A zombie bit down onto Ed's finger and the Ed retracted from the pain.

"Well, as long as we stay on this side of the shield, we're safe," Double D said.

"Then can you shoot a shield up here?" Eddy asked, having his attention back on the zombies.

The smart Ed points the gun in Eddy's direction and takes the shot. But gravity had different plans, and it made the shield drop at ground level, a few feet away from Eddy. The small Ed begins boiling under his helmet, and he uses his wrench to knock off a robotic zombie's head, which hit another zombie and it toss the head back to its owner. Eddy came to the decision of jumping off the ledge and he made the leap before a zombie reach with its rotten hand to grab Eddy's hair strands.

What was the problem with the jump? Eddy is fifty feet up in the air, and he doesn't have _anyone_ to catch him, and there are sharp rocks at the bottom.

Then it hit him. He remembers the time when Ed pulled his chain to have his hair spin like a helicopter's propeller to get a stray balloon. He quickly found his chain, which is strangely part of his armor, and pull on it, starting up his hair to spin. It didn't take long for the small Ed to start hovering in the air, only a few inches off the ground.

The five zombies that are on the ledge came up on the edge, pushing against each other to reach their meal below until one clumsy zombie in the back push the four in front and send them crashing to earth. The last zombie look down confused, and it made the leap, only to split into pieces from landing on top of the other broken zombies.

"Why didn't that surprise me," Double D said.

"Well, at least you're not flying with your hair," Eddy said, still floating in the air.

Ed went up to the flying Eddy and pulls on the chain, causing Eddy's hair to come to a stop and the Ed came crashing down. Eddy got his wrench to fit around Ed's head and pins the tall Ed down to the ground. While doing this, the shield's sides (the one that is stopping the incoming wave of zombies) begins flashing red, signaling that the shield is failing. Double D begins panicking and pulls out the shield gun. He took another shot, but the shield went further than the first shield, having six zombies to break through.

"Eddy, do something!" Double D screamed.

"I'm doing something here," Eddy said, keeping his weight on the wrench. "You do it!"

The panicking Ed pulls out his Fusion Rifle and takes a shot at the six zombies that got pass the shield. The energy beam hit the six zombies and it continues on to hit other zombies on the other side of the shield, which made Double D felt much more relieve.

"Hey Eddy, I just discover something," the smart Ed said.

"What is it Sock-head?" Eddy said, pulling the wrench away from Ed's head.

"Well, the shield in front of us is stopping the zombies," Double D explained.

"Yeah?"

"And I saw Ed stick his finger through the shield, and I just shot my rifle through the shield."

"So?"

"So, we can use the shield as a way to protect us from an army of enemies while using it to shoot through it," Double D said.

"You just explain what most people already know," Eddy pointed out.

"Well, at least we know," Double D said in his defense.

The shield begins flashing red again, and Double D takes another shot from his gun to produce another shield. Then the three Eds got their guns out and begin shooting away at the wave of zombies, until the last zombie fell down from a headshot. The shield disappears, and the Eds continue onward to find the next bolt crank. Double D checks the surrounding area, scanning every inch of the desert planet for any signs for their next node. On the smart Ed's radar, he picks up zombies and gladiators up ahead on the course, some dead trees and rocks, and then he spots a lone robot on the field.

The robot creeps along the ground, dragging a shovel behind it. It is a small robot, a real-life chibi character with a big, round head and stubby arms and legs. He move across the dry soil at a slow pace in a depressing state, mumbling under his breath about being the only smart being living on the zombie planet.

The Eds run up to the robot in record time, since the robot wasn't going anywhere any time fast. Double D look curiously at the small robot, Eddy lean against his wrench, and Ed bounces in joy at the Eddy size robot.

"Look at him guys," Ed said. "He's so cute! I just want to hold him, and hug, and, and…"

"Oh this is just great," the robot said in a depressing tone. "This is just what I need. To have some happy-go-lucky organic to bring me joy on all days."

Ed picks the robot up and gave it a big hug, pressing it against the tall Ed's body. The robot haves a depressing look on its face, and it didn't change from being squish from Ed's trap hug.

"Impressive," Double D said, watching Ed continuing to hug the robot. "I have never seen such a specimen suffering from clinical depression so much that it doesn't cheer up from Ed's hugging."

"Well, unlike other robots, I'm happen to be built to not care about life on this planet," the robot said, "and yet I'm smart enough to build myself a rocket ship to get off this rock."

"Then why don't you?" the smart Ed asked.

"Ever try to build a ship out of rotten robot body parts?" the robot asked.

"No, I never did such a thing," Double D responded.

"It's virtually impossible, yet surprising easy to accomplish," the robot said.

The robot baffled Double D's mind with his depressing words, and Ed continues his death hug on the robot, until sirens went off in the robot's head, going off due to extreme pressure of the hug.

"Ed, let go off him," Double D said. "You're going to blow its head off!"

"It's going to happen one of these days," the robot said.

"Am I'm going to be part of this conversation?" Eddy asked. "Come on! We got to keep moving!"

"Aw Eddy, can we keep him?" Ed said. "Can we, can we, can we?"

"Can you let this happy cloud loosen his grip on me?" the robot said.

"No, and Ed, do what it said" Eddy said, heading off to the north.

"Then can you at least take me back to my rest house at the graveyard?" the robot asked.

"If you can help us with our campaign, then you're welcome to come along," Eddy said.

Ed lets go of his grip on the robot, dropping it on the ground and picking it back up, hoisting it on his back. The Eds head for the north continuing their search for the bolt cranks.

"So, uh, do you know where any nodes might be?" Double D asked the robot.

"Do I bother looking for such things when all of you are going to die before reaching the graveyard?" the robot said. "I don't think so."

"Where exactly is this graveyard?" Eddy asked.

"It's over there," the robot points out.

The Eds stop dead in their tracks. Ahead of them is a giant crevice, stretching far ahead into the horizon, and a tall monument can be seen from the other side. Eddy went up to look down into the depths of the crevice, kicking a rock down to the bottom, waiting for it to hit the ground. No sound came after the rock entered the darkness, meaning that there is no bottom to this crevice.

"Now how the heck are we suppose to cross?" Eddy shouted.

Ed picks up the small Ed and places him next to a bolt crank. Eddy notices the node in front of him and begins cranking away. While spinning, more zombies pop out of their graves and begin moving towards their dinners. Ed is the first one to start panicking, not thinking straight about who to protect: Eddy on the bolt crank, Double D, or the robot on Ed's back?

Ed immediately pulls out his Magma Cannon and quickly shot the zombies that are in front of the Eds. Eddy finish cranking the bolt and a bridge begins forming over the top of the crevice and the Eds didn't waste any time getting across the giant gap. By the time they reach halfway across, Eddy turn around to notice a disturbing fact.

"Uh guys," the small Ed said, "the bridge is collapsing."

The other Eds turn around and saw what Eddy said is true. The bridge that was activated by the bolt cranks begins to turn off, by the node resetting for other gladiators to activate the bridge.

"The deactivating of the bridge is your idea?" York asked, looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Oh yeah," Marsha said, eating a tub of popcorn.

The Eds begin running as fast as they could, hoping that they could outrun the bridge before they could fall to their deaths. With each step, the bridge creeps up faster and faster, finally reaching the Eds before they could the edge. Double D freaked by the sight of the drop and lands on Eddy's back, clinging on to his dear life until all four of them safely across the obstacle.

"What just happen there?" Double D said, panting from the running.

"The bridge deactivated, that's what just happen," the robot said, still in a depress mood.

The Eds found themselves at the entrance of the graveyard, where their next challenge begins. Ed let the little robot down and the robot went up to a toll booth next to the tall, rusted gates that block the entrance to the graveyards.

"Well, I'm suppose I could reward you," the robot said, fiddling around with keys that it haves, "but sadly, there isn't anything important for you to have."

"Then what about money?" Eddy asked.

"No, I never seen any money around this place," the robot said, finding the key to the gate.

"Then what about those gold screws?" Eddy asked.

"I have some."

"Then give me, give me!" Eddy hesitantly said.

The robot reach into the toll booth and pulls out gold screws and nuts worth 17,000 bolts. Eddy's suit picks the shiny objects and sends them directly into the suit, increasing the Ed's bolt count up further. The robot then pushes on the gates, opening them wide enough for all three to get inside.

"There's a vehicle inside one of the tombs," the robot said, "but don't bother me about it. I got other things to worry about."

"Thanks for all you help," Double D politely said.

"Whatever," the robot said, getting into the toll booth. "Oh, and if you can, keep that one boy away from me, 'cause I'm not in the mood for cheering up."

The robot points in Ed's direction, and he didn't listen to the robot, only to poke in on the forehead, and the robot fell back from Ed's happy curiosity.

"Nice going, Ed," Eddy said. "Now, can we get this gravy train moving?"

"Gravy," Ed said.

"Shut up Ed," Eddy snapped back.

OOO

"I can't believe this," Marsha said, her face pressed against the glass.

"I can't believe it either Marsha," York said. "The Eds are the first to actually cross the crevice, and now they are in the planet's main graveyard!"

"Oooh, I just can't wait for those poor saps to fall into the clutches of zombies," Marsha said, squealing like a little schoolgirl.

"As long as they don't find the Landstalker, you will get your wish," York said.

"Hey Sock-head, do you see anything?" Eddy said.

"No I don't Eddy," Double D said.

The three Eds are a few yards away from the entrance, and they could see numerous tombstones rising up from the ground. Double D scan every last bit of the graveyard, trying to find the vehicle the robot was talking about.

"Well?" Eddy asked.

"I'm sorry Eddy," Double D said, "but there's absolutely no signs of any vehicle whatsoever in this graveyard!"

"Hey, have you seen Ed?" Eddy asked.

"No," Double D said. "Where did he go?"

"Ed! Hey Lumpy, where are you?"

A scream was let out by the tall Ed, as he is being chase by a horde of zombies behind him. He turns around and shot his gun, but the blast misses all of the zombies, and Ed crash into his friends.

"Ed, what did you just do?" Eddy asked.

"I was checking some of the graves, when a zombie grabbed my foot and…"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great Ed," Eddy said, cutting off Ed. "Now you go stop those zombies, since you know so much about them."

"OK Eddy," Ed said, getting his Magma Cannon ready.

"OK Sock-head, let's find that vehicle," Eddy said, moving on.

"I think I just found it," Double D said.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy asked.

"It's in this crypt," the smart Ed said, pointing towards a towering tomb in front of them.

"How long as this thing been here?" Eddy asked.

"It's been here since we're on the other side of the crevice," Double D said.

"I knew that."

The two Eds look at the tomb, trying to find an entrance to inside, but there isn't one. Eddy went up and starts pounding on the side with the wrench, but he tires himself and Double D takes his place to shoot at the tomb with the Fusion Rifle. Eddy came back with his Dual Vipers, but nothing made a hole in the wall.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Eddy shouted in anger.

"There have to be something hard enough to bust through to the other side," Double D said.

"Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eddy asked, with a sinister grin within his helmet.

The two look at Ed, who is pounding his head into the ground repeatedly and leaving impressions of the Ed's helmet in the dry dirt.

"I'm a dirtpecker guys," Ed said to his friends.

"Oh Ed," Eddy said.

"Yes Eddy?"

"Don't blink."

The next thing Ed knows is that he is seeing black, knocked out by the blow to the head by Eddy's wrench. The small Ed motions the smart Ed to pick up the now unconscious Ed and heave him over to the tomb.

"Alright, on my count" Eddy said. "One… Two… Three!"

The two begin running, ramming their friend's strong head into the thick wall, which cause a small hole to form from the force of the hit. They continue to ram Ed into the wall a couple more times, until the wall gave in and collapse, giving the Eds room to fit inside of the tomb.

Once inside, the two conscious Eds found what they are looking for: a mobile tank without wheel but four spider-like legs and two mortar cannons on top.

"I call shotgun!" Eddy shouted, leaping up to the cockpit of the tank.

"I call top!" Ed said, getting up.

"This isn't a bunk bed Ed," Eddy said, looking for an opening to get inside.

"Eddy, a little assistance here," Double D shouted.

"You're smart, so you figure it out," Eddy snapped back.

Double D look at the tank's leg and calculates the time it will take for him to get up to the cockpit. He moves back far enough for him to jump on, and just after he made his jump, the Ed is high enough to land on top of the tank.

"Well, that was weird," Double D said.

"Tell me what isn't," Eddy said, halfway inside of the tank. "Come on and start driving this thing!"

Double D followed Eddy inside and got himself comfortable in the cockpit. He looks around on the dashboard, feeling for anything that will turn the power on. While doing so, the boys heard an explosion, and they could tell that Ed had fired the mortar cannons.

"For a minute there, I thought we're under attack," Double D said, letting out a sigh of relief. "At least Ed made a big enough hole for us to get out of here."

"Well don't just sit there, start moving!" Eddy said, kicking the back of Double D's chair.

The smart Ed looks at the controls and found the start button, which is in front of him all of this time. He pushes the button and push down on the wheel, making the tank jerk forward. After a few steps, the tank is out of the tomb and on the move through the graveyard.

"Well, it appears that Team Cul-de-Sac has found the Landstalker," York said.

"Where are those zombies?" Marsha shouted.

As expected, zombies pop out of the ground and started to attack the tank. Each one began pounding away at the legs, doing very little or no damage to the massive machine, while the Landstalker use its legs to crush the zombies that came near the tank. The Eds now found themselves at an entrance to a cave, where there are hundreds of zombies waiting inside.

"Are we going in there?" Eddy asked.

"If we have to, we're going," Double D said.

"Hey Ed, get focus up there," Eddy said through a radio.

"Okey-dokey Eddy," Ed said, pushing the button for the mortar cannons.

The cannons fire away, producing enough firepower to blow every zombie into pieces, clearing the path for them to continue on without dealing with the living dead. The Landstalker continues to travel deeper into the crust of the planet, until it collided with a low-lying wall, which stops it from traveling further.

The Eds got out of the tank and land beyond the wall, leaving the tank behind for zombies to destroy it. Ed land face first in the more fertile soil, making an imprint of the green armor boy. Double D pick up his fallen friend, and Eddy went up to a giant opening in the cave.

"What is this place?" asked Eddy.

The cave is housing a large arena, with a large battlefield in the center and four lava pits hug the cave walls. On the battlefield are eight low walls, use to shield anyone that is fighting from incoming fire or use it to shoot from cover, and there are ammo and health packs up against those walls.

"By the looks of it, it's a ritual battlefield," Double D said.

"Ritual," Eddy echoed, "as in sacrificing kinds of rituals?"

"I'm afraid so Eddy," Double D said.

"Maybe they're going to sacrifice a living goat to Hades, and have the zombies eat our skins and bones!" Ed said, wiggling his fingers for dramatic effects

"Where did you come from Ed?" Eddy asked.

"The way my mom did," Ed answered.

There is silence between the boys. Suddenly they were force onto the battlefield and a crowd of angry zombies scream and roar appear into view up on the cave walls.

"Where did they come from?" Eddy asked.

"They have come to see the very ritual that we are about to take part in," Ed said.

"Will you give it a rest, Ed?" Double D asked.

They could feel the ground rumble beneath them and a horde of zombie hands shot out of the ground like popcorn popping on a stove-top.

"What is it with all of these zombies?" Eddy asked.

"Well, will you look at that folks," York said. "The Eds have made it to the end, and they're about to take on a whole horde of zombies."

"A whole horde of zombies will defiantly put those fools in their place, York," Marsha said. She reaches behind her and grabs a microphone that is hook to the intercom system in the cave. "Come on you damned zombies! I got a whole lot of bolts on this stake! You better kick their kissers to those lava pits or at least eat them alive!"

"Geez Marsha, I didn't know that you have it in you," York said.

"Well, I'm like this because I got 500,000 bolts on this with some of the robots for the Eds choking on this challenge," Marsha responded.

"You're betting your paycheck on a new team?"

"Yeah, I've been doing this since the show started again," Marsha said. "All of the bets that I made are winners, and I'm not going to lose this one."

"Well it's time to put where your money where your mouth is Marsha," York said. "No pun intended."

The Eds found themselves amongst a whole horde of hungry zombies, hundreds of them staring them down like dinner. The crowd roars above, cheering on for the zombies while the Eds went behind a wall to get away from the zombies.

"Now what should we do?" Eddy asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Double D responded. "There are hundreds of zombies, and we're clearly outnumbered."

"No we're not," Ed said.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy said.

"We got the weapon to defeat the zombies," Ed said, pulling out a comic book.

"A comic book?" Eddy shouted. "That's our secret weapon?"

Ed scans the comic book, looking at every page for whatever he is looking for. He came to a stop, shouts "Boing!" and begins searching around Double D.

"Ed, can you get your filthy hands off of me?" Double D screamed.

"Found it," Ed said, pulling out the shield gun.

"That thing?" Eddy said. "What are we going to do with that?"

"Eddy, the Holoshield Launcher will provide us the cover we need to prevent the zombies from attacking us," Double D said.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy said.

"This gun is called the Holoshield Launcher," Double D said, taking the gun from Ed.

Double D aims the gun and fires a shield, which stopped the wave from moving any further.

"If my calculations are correct, the shield will go down in seven seconds," Double D said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Eddy said. "Let's get shooting!"

As the timer on the shield clicks away, the Eds fire their weapons, each taking out one zombie at a time. Shortly after, the shield flashes red and Double D pulls the trigger on the Holoshield Launcher, but no shield came out.

"Eddy!" Double D said, panicking.

"Nothing came out?" Eddy said.

The shield disappears and the zombies move toward the Eds. The boys walk slowly back towards the edge of the arena, where the lava pit below waits for the three to fall to their doom.

"Yes, yes that's it," Marsha said. "Just a few more steps..."

"Ooh, ooh, I got an idea," Ed said, jumping around.

"What is it Ed?" Double D asked.

"You can use me like a log and knock the zombies down," Ed said.

The other two Eds look at each other, baffled by what Ed just said.

"I guess we could," Double D said.

"Ed said something smart?" Eddy said.

The two got themselves ready to hold onto to Ed's heavy body. They struggle, trying to keep balance and not to fall into the lava pit. They got themselves ready and begin running forward toward the incoming wave, knocking every zombie down with Ed's sharp helmet. They circle around the arena, hitting every last zombie either down to the ground or into the lava pit.

"What are they doing?" Marsha shouted, pulling on her ponytails.

"I'm thinking that they're doing a tag-team move," York said.

"Well, whatever they're doing, they better stop it!"

After five revolutions, the Eds came to a stop and sat down to catch their breaths. When they finally got up, they notice one more zombie on the field, heading straight towards them. Eddy got his wrench out, and the zombie quickly steps back.

"Please, don't hurt me," the zombie said. "I don't mean you any harm."

"Why shouldn't I hurt you?" asked Eddy.

"Well, uh..." the zombie try to say, thinking of the words to day.

"Please Eddy, look into your heart," Double D said.

Eddy shrugs off Double D and took a swing of his wrench, knocking the zombie's head clean off. With the last zombie down, the Eds have clear their first campaign, and they won a Green Medal, a Shield Link for Double D and access to another planet.

OOO

"There you go, 500,000 down the drain," Marsha said, her head down. "My paycheck wasted on three pathetic losers."

"Now cheer up now Marsha," York said, nudging the little girl. "I'm sure that you can win another bet."

"Who cares? I just lost my reputation to those losers."

"And there you have it folks," York said into the camera. "It's has been a terrific days for deaths and winning here on Gravestone Forty-Two. Team Cul-de-Sac has just won their first campaign and now moving on further into the competition. Who knows what will happen, but what do we know? This is Dreadzone X!

"Until next time, I'm York the Impaler."

"And I'm Marsha Violet," the little girl said with her head on the table.

"We'll be here bringing you all the carnage and mayhem next time on Dreadzone X."

"Oh just shut up," Marsha said, pushing the muscle man.

* * *

Man, I said a lot here. Anyway, I need to get in those two characters I mention earlier, and if you know the real identity of the tall robot, _please_ don't say it in the reviews. I want to work on dramatic irony for the time being. I'll reveal his identity later on in the story.

To give you an idea, Kevin is serving as the team's off-field mechanic, which gives him the power to fix the Eds up if they return to the station. Unlike Big Al in _Deadlocked_, who only served to give upgrades to Ratchet's Battle Bots, he doesn't have the technology to really make him as advance as Big Al. But he can work with a wrench, that's for sure.

And as for the robot and the planet being call Gravestone 42, those are references to _the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_, with my take on Marvin and somehow getting the planet to have 42 in it. Oh well.

Also, please review, thank you very much. I really deserve something after writing 21 pages worth of story here. But don't stop here; this is only the first planet of this bundle. I got two more that still needs to be read.


	4. Act I, Ch 4: Shrine of Riolo, the

Chapter Four, part two of my Act I planet bundle. This one is long, but not as long as Chapter Three is, and I'm glad that I didn't go overboard on this. Well, I don't have York or Marsha in this chapter. They are in there, but they don't have any lines for this chapter.

Yet again, I have an insult for the Eds, and this time I got two new original characters, and an old friend, into the mix.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games**. **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four – The Shrine of Riolo

"_Ed, your sense is frying my circuits_."

Onboard the Planetary Transport, the Eds wander about the main hallway of the giant ship. As they walk, they notice that some of the gladiators they met before are not aboard the ship anymore, probably from defeats on the planets. They went into one room that is labeled "Team Cul-de-Sac" on the door, and got themselves comfortable on the sofas in the room.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Eddy said kicking back on the sofa.

"Wasn't so bad?" Double D echoed. "Eddy, we ran through a scouring desert, nearly fell to our death, used Ed as a ramming device, and took on a horde of robotic and organic zombie with little ammunition!"

"Yeah, and we got through, right?" Eddy said.

"Yeah, so?" Double D asked.

"So, is that the reason we're still alive, right Ed?"

"Cool," Ed said with his eyes on a television set.

The other two Eds focus their eyes on the monitor and a keyboard pop out from the wall. On the monitor, the screen switches to a search engine, with a cursor blinking in a white box.

"_Please insert the name of the person you want to contact_," a man's voice said.

Double D went up to the keyboard and begins typing down Jonny's name in the box. He pushes the Enter key and shortly, the boy appeared on the screen, arguing to the board next to him.

"Well I don't know if Rolf still haves his animals," Jonny said to the board. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey Jonny," Ed answered.

"Hello Jonny," Double D said. "Have you got any information about any campaigns coming up?"

"Uh..." Jonny said, looking at the board. He tosses the board to the right of him and moves it off-screen, looking at some of the other monitors on Jonny's side. The board returns and told Jonny everything that it knows.

"Plank said that your next stop is on the planet..."

"Hey Jonny, are you talking to those dorks?" Kevin said, interrupting the bald kid.

"Kevin?" Eddy asked.

"Hey Dorky, I need 16,000 bolts for the gun I gave to Double D," Kevin said to Eddy.

"Bolts?" the small Ed echoes.

"He's probably referring to the gold screws and nuts," Double D replied.

Eddy looks at the smart Ed and then to Kevin, a bit lost from the conversation. Then it hit him, and he back away from the computer.

"Oh no, I'm not going to give up what I earned," Eddy responded.

"You have to," Kevin answered. "That guy who gave me the gun needs the bolts by today."

"Look Kev, I love to help," Eddy said, "but I can't figure out how to get bolts outta this..."

Just when he least expects it, the bolts came out of a small opening in front Eddy's suit and went into a hole in the wall. On the other side of the monitor, the bolts sprang out into Kevin's hand, and he catch every last piece.

"Um, thanks," Kevin said, holding a gold screw. "I'll give these to the dude. Oh, and if you guys need anything, the dude I know happens to know a thing or two about weapons."

"Does he have any practical weapons?" Eddy asked.

"I believe I do," a voice said.

The Eds turn around and look every inch of their room, trying to find where the voice came from.

"I'm up here," the voice said again.

The Eds look up towards the ceiling to find a ventilation shaft. In the vent is a pair of white eyes staring back down at the Eds.

"Greetings," the eyeballs answered. "The name's Slim Cognito and I am a weapons salesman in the black market."

"Eddy, I don't trust this guy," Double D whispered in Eddy's head.

"Oh will you relax?" Eddy asked.

"I heard that you may be interested in new weapons," the eyeballs replied.

"So what if I am?" Eddy responded.

"Well, I've found the perfect for you, small human," Slim said.

Eddy walk up to the vent and Slim open up the vent to drop down two yo-yo's into Eddy's hand.

"Yo-yo's?" Eddy said.

"Not just any yo-yo's," Slim said. "They're the combat-ready Dual Cyclos Yo-yo's, the best in melee-style weapons in the Daybreak Sector."

"Could I try them Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Sure Ed," Eddy said, tossing the right yo-yo into Ed's face. He reels the yo-yo back, leaving behind a skid mark on Ed's face.

"Good one Eddy," Ed said, thumb's up.

"Ed, you got one strong head," Double D answered.

"Well I should be going about now," Slim said, "but first..."

Eddy's bolts came out of his suit again; going up to the vent and Slim collected his pay. Eddy got mad for people taking his money, but he remembers that he needs to spend in order to keep the yo-yo's.

"I'll be seeing you around," the eyeballs said.

The Eds could see the pair of eyeballs disappear into the darkness of the vent shaft. Double D turns back to the monitor to find Jonny back on-line.

"Jonny, you said something about Rolf's animal, right?" Double D asked.

"Yeah?" Jonny replied.

"How has he been?"

"Rolf's out of it," Jonny answered.

"What?" Double D said.

"Mustard anyone?" Ed asked.

"Rolf got a bad case of culture shock, and he fell into a coma," the bald boy explains.

"Well, that's a relief," Double D said, wiping his head. "What about the others?"

"Jimmy, Nazz, and Sarah are locked up in the prison here," Jonny replied.

"Baby sister's in jail?" Ed asked.

"Good riddance," Eddy said. "I'm glad that Sarah's in the pit."

"But we need to save her Eddy," the tall Ed answered.

"Give me a good reason why?"

"They're siblings Eddy," Double D said. "Ed's doing his job as an older brother to protect his little sister."

"Well, he certainly ain't doing a good job, is he?" Eddy asked the smart Ed.

Ed grabs his two friends, pulls them up to him and points directly at the ceiling in silence with a determine look on his face.

"We must go and save Sarah!" Ed shouted, pulling the other Eds out of the room.

"Ed!" Eddy shouted when they clear the room.

OOO

The planet of Riolo is a cloudy planet, the atmosphere full of thick clouds blocking most of the planet's sunrays. Yet barely any sunlight reach the surface, there is plant life growing about in the fertile soil. Frequent rainstorms pour onto the lands with heavy downpours and light up the dark skies with blinding lightning.

The Planetary Transport broke through the clouds, casting rays of light down on the dark planet. The ship came to a stop at a high-rise platform, beaming down the Eds onto the platform. The ship went through the hole that it made and left the Eds in the drenching rains. Eddy walks ahead of the Eds and studies the landscape in front of him.

"Everything's... purple," he stated.

As the three look around, they could see purple soils, purple rocks, purple skies, purple buildings, and purple plant life.

"I'm surprise that we haven't seen purple people yet," Double D said, scanning the region.

"If we see purple people, would they be friendly?" Ed asked.

"I'm not about that Ed," Double D said. "In fact, since we're here, that mean the planet's inhabitants may attack us for no apparent reason."

"You're always quick on things are you Sock-head?" Eddy said.

The three walk up the platform a few steps until they catch a glimpse of something shiny.

"What was that?" Ed asked.

"What is _that_?" Eddy said, pointing with the wrench.

Ahead of them is a tall structure, a towering shrine reaching up the storm clouds above. The shrine is made of a very dark purple stone from the planet's earthy grounds and haves tall rock columns circling the shrine. There is an obelisk with four lightning-shaped statues on top of a temple that makes up the massive shrine.

"It's a shrine of some sort," Double D said.

"A shrine for what?" Eddy asked.

"Who knows, Eddy," Double D said. "For all we know, its must be use to please the gods on this planet."

"Why should I care about who or what these people..." Eddy said, before running into an invisible wall.

"You drop yourself Eddy," Ed said.

"What did I hit?" Eddy asked.

"It's a force field," Double D said.

That glimpse of a shiny object was the force field, which shine again, only from Eddy bumping into one corner of the barrier. On the inside, they could see people walking around in a small village; none of the villagers stop to notice the three boys on the outside of the shield.

"Hey look, there're people on the other side," Eddy said. "Hey! Hey, let us in!"

The Ed pounds away at the invisible wall, trying to get the attention of the villagers. For each hit he does to the force field, he slowly got tired, until he collapsed from lack of energy.

"Boy, that's some force field," Eddy said.

Ed walks up to the force field and continues on walking, only he didn't pass through the force field but pushing against the invisible wall.

"Ed, you're not getting anywhere doing that," Double D said, dropping Ed's feeling.

"Oh smooth move Double D, now you made Ed sad," Eddy said, getting back on his feet.

"Ooh guys, I found something," Ed said, pointing down towards the planet's surface.

Down on the ground, there is a vehicle and a large machine with a pole sticking out of it. That pole is generating vast amount of energy, casting the light that is making up the force field. The vehicle next to the shield generator is a small tank that doesn't have treads to move on, instead uses four tires to quickly move the tank.

"Well, that is a shield generator and a Puma," Double D said.

"What's a Puma?" Ed asked.

"That's a Puma, Ed," Double D said.

"It just looks like a car with a gun on top," Eddy stated.

"Can I use the gun, can I?" Ed asked.

"Sure Ed," Eddy said.

Double D went over to where the force field is and feels the outer wall of it. Then he looks down at the shield generator and begins collecting data on the force field that protects the village and the shrine.

"Gentlemen, I have just come across a solution to get inside," Double D said.

"This better be good Sock-head," Eddy said.

"Well, we are to use the Puma to drive around and take out the shield generators," Double D said, talking scientific. "As you know, we cannot penetrate through the force field, so we are giving the Puma to shoot down the generators for easier access."

"And how many shield generators are there, smart guy?" Eddy asked.

"By my research, there are four in total."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Eddy said.

"Cannonball!" Ed shouted, leaping over the edge.

"Ed!" Eddy and Double D shouted in unison.

They both jump down from the platform, chasing after their falling friend from crashing. Double D got a quick idea, and pulls out his Shield Link. He uses the gun and a shield is form around the three boys, which save them from certain death from the fall. Double D let go of his trigger and the Eds got back up on their feet.

"Ed! Don't you dare do that again," Eddy said, pointing the wrench in Ed's direction.

Ed giggles and the three walk over to the tank to get themselves ready for the drive, with Ed in the turret, Double D behind the wheel, and Eddy taking up shotgun. Double D got the tank to move, slowly turning the machine around to face the shield generator.

"OK Ed, use the turret to shoot the generator," Double D instructed.

"What?" Ed asked.

"He means fire the gun," Eddy translated.

"Boing!" Ed shouted, pushing the button that fires the turret.

The cannon fire, sending the Puma back a foot from the kickback, and the round was powerful enough to take the generator out. The force field blinks out for a few seconds, and then stabilizes itself back to normal. The Puma turn itself around and begins heading to the west for the next generator.

As the tank moves along the force field, the ground begins to rumble, coming from an army of insectoid creatures with razor-sharp spikes running up and down their bodies, and creating a cloud of dust from running.

"What the heck are those things?" Eddy said, looking out the window.

The creatures move quickly up to the Puma and starts pounding away at the side with their sharps spikes. With each bang, Double D tries to keep the Puma on a straight path.

"Eddy, I don't know how long this thing can stand attacks like that," the smart Ed said.

"Then what I'm supposed to do?" Eddy asked stubbornly.

"Go out there, and get rid of those things," Double D said hesitantly. "We're quickly approaching the next generator, and if we don't get rid of those things, we might be heading for a dead end!"

Eddy opens the hatch with goes to the cockpit and got out onto the moving tank. He found a good spot to stand on, and got himself steady, also taking his time to notice the insectoid creatures running aside of the Puma. He got his new weapons, the Dual Cyclos, out and gets himself ready for the battle.

"Time to see how well these work," Eddy said out load.

He throws one yo-yo, sending it to knock one insect back and causing a chain reaction of one insect down to another. Eddy reels the yo-yo back and throws the second one, repeating the same process from before.

"I'm starting to like these things," Eddy said.

"Prepare to fire Ed," Double D said.

Ed shot the cannon, which rock the Puma and Eddy lost his balance. He quickly pulls out his wrench and uses it to grab onto the back of the tank. He got himself back onto the moving tank and turns around to find more insectoid creatures coming towards them.

"When will these things give up?" Eddy said.

"I got it Eddy," Ed said, sticking out of a porthole.

Ed pulls out his Magma Cannon and takes a shot at the creatures, but the blast completely misses the creatures. He tries again, but the same thing happens again.

"Never send a lump to do a man's job," Eddy mumbled, taking out the Dual Vipers.

One of the creatures jumps into the air and slams down on the ground, creating a shockwave heading towards the Eds. The wave hits the tank, rocking violently and sirens went off in the cockpit.

"Gentlemen, if one of those things does something like that again, I think the Puma's going to explode," Double D said.

"Say what?" Eddy said, a bit worry.

"What?" Ed said.

"No one asked you Ed," Eddy snapped back.

The creatures crept closer to the Eds, and Eddy takes the shot to knock them back a few yards away from the tank. Double D calls for Ed to get back inside and the turret fires again, but this time Eddy place the wrench in front of him to prevent him from falling. The Puma turns again, and Eddy preps himself again as more insect creatures came racing towards the Eds.

Double D spots the next generator in the distance, but he spots out more insect creatures in his visor, which cause the Ed to lose focus on the generator and studies the creatures heading towards them. Eddy felt the Puma beneath him slowing down, which is a bad sign since the creatures are closing on them.

"Hey Sock-head, wake up!" Eddy shouted, hitting Double D in the back of the head with the wrench.

Double D snaps out of his spell and quickly notice the creatures in front of him and takes a sharp turn left, with Eddy using the wrench again to save himself from falling off. Double D makes a sharp turn right, completely missing the creatures and continues to follow the straight path. The creatures turn themselves around and start heading for the Eds.

"These guys don't give up, do they?" Eddy said.

"I got it Eddy," Ed shouted.

The turret spins around and Eddy quickly ducks from the approaching cannon barrel.

"Watch where you swinging that thing!" Eddy shouted to Ed.

"Sorry Eddy," Ed replied, shooting the cannon.

The kickback was good enough to not only defeat the creatures, but send the Eds a few yards forward, which worries Double D since they are approaching the generator.

"Ed!" Double D shouted.

The turret spin around again, but Eddy didn't dodge the barrel this time, so he is hanging onto the barrel.

"Hey Ed, I'm coming in there to knock some sense in you!" Eddy shouted.

The cannon fires again, and Eddy lost his grip from the force of the kickback, landing and slipping on top of the Puma. The tank moves around the broken generator and begins heading toward the last generator.

"Almost there," Eddy said.

"Uh Eddy, we got a problem," Double D said.

The Puma came to a screeching halt, stopping in time before hitting a crowd of villagers. Eddy, who was still on top of the Puma, went flying off the top and land in front of the crowd, where they look at him very angry.

"Uh hey, how're things going?" Eddy asked politely, but nervously.

"Do you have any idea on what you're doing?" A villager said.

"Uh..." Eddy tries to come up with a good reason, but nothing.

Double D hops out of the cockpit and rushes over to where Eddy is, and came into contact by the village's leader.

"You there," the leader said, pointing at Double D. "Do you know what it is you are doing?"

"Uh, you see, um..." Double D is also lost on words, which is rare for him to do so.

"We're destroying the shield generators so we can get inside," Eddy said.

The villagers gasp when they heard the statement. Many of them start talking among each other; others are quietly chanting something in their native language. The two Eds look at each other, a bit puzzled by the situation they are in. Shortly, the village leader steps forward, confronting the Eds.

The village leader himself is a skinny man, dark in skin tone and hardly any muscle to his body. Unlike his fellow people, which they are wearing a leather loincloth over their skinny bodies, the leader wears a headdress made of purple feathers and bracelets on his wrist made of purple clay balls.

"You dare destroy our force field, which protects us from our hellish lightning storms, all to get inside of our most precious village?" the leader asked.

"Well how are we supposed to get in?" Eddy asked, not worrying about the crowd behind the leader.

"Eddy, you should be careful on how you say your words," Double D whispered.

"Why should I?"

"If you so want to get inside of our village, then you could have used this," the leader said, holding a small rectangular metal piece in his left hand.

"Well, we don't have one of those!" Eddy shouted.

"Uh, Eddy..." Double D said, tapping Eddy on the shoulder.

"What?"

Eddy look at the crowd, who are now steaming mad at the Eds. They got torches and pitchforks prime and ready for their assault toward the humans.

"They're going to kill us!" Eddy shouted.

"Quick," Double D instructed "to the Puma!"

The crowd made their move, and the Eds made theirs. They got inside of the tank, and Double D pulls the tank away from the incoming angry mob, and started heading for the last generator, which is a few yards away from the crowd, is. Ed fires the cannon for the last time, shooting down the final generator and the force field went down, causing the crowd to grow angrier.

"They're going to have our heads!" Double D said.

"Not if you keep driving this thing away from these madmen," Eddy said.

"I want to be a madman!" Ed shouted.

"You're already one," Eddy said.

"Gravy," Ed said.

"_Guys, there is a ramp that leads up to the village_," Jonny said through the head set.

"Now's a bad time," Eddy answered.

"_No seriously, the ramp is big enough for the Puma to get up to the village_," Jonny said.

"Why haven't you told us this sooner?" Double D asked.

"_Well, it's hard to listen to Plank and watch this at the same time,_" Jonny replied.

The tank made a sharp turn and starts heading towards a spiral ramp that leads back up to the high-rise platform that they were previously on. The villager notices them and start heading towards them, but they couldn't reach them in time, due to the fact that they are chasing a moving vehicle. The Eds made it up on top and found themselves in the dead center of the Riolian village.

"Oh this is just great," Eddy said.

The village is a typical rural village, with houses built out of purple twigs and purple leaves. The roads are made out of the purple soil from the ground below, and wild grasses grow tall and purple against the well done houses. A well made of purple bricks stands in the middle of a circular intersection, and a line of villagers carry buckets to fill up with purple water.

"What is it with purple on this planet?" Eddy shouted.

"There hasn't been a reference that the author hasn't use that is purple," Double D said.

"Except for the people," Ed said, reading one of his comic books. "They fear for that if they become purple, they are not living anymore."

"But why is everything else purple?" Double D asked.

"Because of that," Ed said, pointing towards the shrine.

The Eds are a lot closer to the shrine from where they started from, and they could clearly see the entrance to the shrine up ahead. Double D got the tank in motion, but quickly stops the tank as the villagers ahead of them spots them and begins glaring down.

"Uh Ed, is there anything we could do stop them?" Eddy asked.

"In order to gain trust among the tribe, we must give them an offering," Ed said, looking back at his comic book.

"What kind of offering?" Double D asked.

"A sack of potatoes," Ed said.

"We don't have a sack of potatoes!" Eddy shouted.

The villagers roar with anger and they begin charging towards the tank.

"Drive, drive, drive!" Eddy shouted.

Double D got the Puma into motion, charging the vehicle into the villagers. The tank makes contact, sending the villagers into the twig huts.

"Sorry," Double D shouted back at the fallen villagers.

"There isn't any time to apologize," Eddy said. "We need to keep moving."

The Puma rushes across the dirt soil, kicking up a cloud of dust. From the dust cloud, the insectoid creatures burst out and start chasing the Eds once again.

"Eddy, the Tremors are back!" Double D shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy asked.

"The insectoid creatures ahead of us," Double D confirmed.

Ahead, a line of the insects block the way to the shrine, standing shoulder to shoulder to form an impassible barricade.

"These things don't give up, do they?" Eddy asked.

The cannon fires, shooting away the Tremors and the tank speed pass where the wall stood and continue on. Tremors from behind continue their chase, speeding up to the very back and start pound the back.

"Eddy, hurry and get rid of the Tremors," Double D asked.

"OK, OK," Eddy said. "Sheesh Double D, relax."

Eddy got back out on top of the tank and preps his Dual Cyclos. He got himself ready until he hears the motors of incoming vehicles.

"Now what?" he said to himself.

The villagers got themselves onto hovering motorcycles and have caught up with the Eds. They organize themselves into a V-shape formation and file themselves next up to the Tremors and start shooting the built in guns on the motorcycles.

"This has got to stop," Eddy said.

Ed turns the turret to point the barrel at the villagers and shot them away, also taking out a few Tremors in the process. Eddy use the yo-yo's and took down the remaining insect creatures, until there was no one chasing them. The tank slow down, due to that Double D doesn't want Eddy to go flying like before, and came to a stop in front of the shrine.

The three boys came off and out of the Puma and start walking up the steps to the shrine that the Riolians call their great Thunder Shrine. The shrine itself is a large temple that is home to the Thunder God that the Riolians call Hamthor, which there are etchings of the god in the sides of the stone walls.

The climb to the top is a struggle for the Eds, as each step is a labor against the many steps that lead up to the massive temple.

"I hope that people are getting a kick out of this," Eddy said before collapsing from exhaustion.

Ed grabs his tired friend and hoists him over the tall Ed's shoulders. The remaining Eds continue up until they reach the final step, finding themselves at the very entrance to the temple. They walk up to the doors, and they find it to be closed to them.

"All this walking has lead us to this," Eddy said, "a dead end?"

"Eddy, look," Double D said.

On the door is a plaque with an unknown written language on it. The Eds look at the plaque, studying to figure out what it means, but none of them could translate what the message said.

"Well, we should head back," Eddy said, leaping off Ed's back.

"_Not so fast Eddy_," Jonny said.

"What is it now Jonny?" Eddy asked.

"_According to Plank, you guys need to decipher the message on the plaque if you guys want to get off the planet_," the boy said.

"Who invented these rules?" Eddy shouted.

"Probably it's the same guy who is making us fight in this treacherous game!" Double D shouted.

"Well then, how are we supposed to translate the stupid message, if we can't figure out what it means?" Eddy asked.

"I think I got something," Ed said, searching through his suit.

He pulls out a small ring out from the belly of his suit and shows it off to his friends.

"Is that a decoder ring?" Double D asked.

"Yeah," Ed replied. "It haves the same thing as on the wall."

Double D takes a look at Ed's decoder ring and then at the plaque. He slowly backs away from the plaque, awe and baffle on his face by the fact that Ed had outsmarted the smart Ed with a decoder ring.

"Unbelievable," Double D said. "I think I'm lost on words."

"So where did you get the ring anyway?" Eddy asked.

"From inside a box of Chunky Puffs," Ed said, pulling out a box of cereal. "See?"

"And somehow, that gloppy-gloop is written on that is the same on the back of Chunky Puffs?" Eddy asked.

Double D took the box from Ed's hand and holds it next to the plaque. Oddly enough, the language is the same, but luckily the message is different.

"Now if only we have some paper," Double D said.

"I got some write here," Ed said, pulling out a sheet and a mustard bottle.

The tall Ed push in on the mustard bottle and a pen came out. He puts the decoder ring on his left index finger, puts the piece of paper up against the wall, and starts translating the message.

While Ed is translating, the other Eds could hear an outburst of anger from down below. They peek over the top step and they could see a large mob of angry Riolians rising up the stairs, carrying whatever they can that could inflict pain to the Ed boys. Right aside them are a horde of Tremors climbing the side of the wall that isn't made into stairs.

"Oh dear, this is getting worst by the second," Double D said.

"Then do something smart guy," Eddy said, pushing the smart Ed.

Double D pulls out the Holoshield Launcher and shoots out three shields to protect them from the incoming angry mob.

"Eddy, I'm not sure on how long Ed is going to take on that message," Double D said. "Because that if the shields go, then we're finish!"

"Then we could use your shield launcher again to block them, right?" Eddy asked.

"Well, I'm only limited to five shots Eddy," Double D pointed out. "Once they go, then we're toast."

"Buttered toast," Ed mumbled.

"Ed, shut up and finish up," Eddy commanded.

"You got it Eddy," Ed replied.

The crowds reach the top of the stairs and they charge forward at the Eds, but the Holoshields stop the angry mob from passing on. Eddy got his yo-yo's back out and starts throwing them at the struggling wave of Riolians and Tremors. Double D walks back a few steps, terrified by the sight of such a large mob of angry villagers and Tremors, until he saw the sides of all three shields flashing red. He tries to use the Holoshield Launcher, but it was too late, the crowds broke through and begin charging at the Eds. By now, Eddy retreated from the incoming crowds and pulls out his Dual Vipers to shoot down the crowds, but he ran out of bullets when he got most of the villagers. Double D went over to Eddy and got the Fusion Rifle and takes a shot of it, getting some of the remaining villagers and Tremors, but that wasn't enough to stop them.

"Eddy, I believe that this is the end," Double D said.

"This can't be," Eddy said.

"I got it!" Ed shouted.

Double D shoots the Holoshield Launcher at the crowd to slow them down, and the two Eds went over to the tall Ed, who is waving the paper over his friend.

"C'mon Ed, read what the message so we can get off this planet!" Eddy hesitantly said.

Ed looks at the paper from different angles and zoom it out and in from his face until he could understand what it is he wrote.

"Uh, it said..." Ed started, "_Eat more Chunky Puffs_."

Silence.

Eddy threw the wrench into Ed's helmet, pinning the Ed into the hard stone wall.

"That's what the stupid message said?" Eddy shouted. "For all we went through, those two-timing, no good, lousy, stinking idiots trick us in giving us a stupid message of having us eat more..."

"Eddy look," Double D said.

The smart Ed took the paper from Ed's hand and holds it in front of Eddy's face.

"Ed had written the message on the back of the paper that is the same on the Chunky Puffs," Double D said. "This is the real message."

Double D turns the paper around and starts reading the paper out loud.

"_To the great citizens who made it this far to the Thunder Shrine of Riolo_," Double D said, figuring out Ed's illegible handwriting, "_please leave the warriors that came up to the great shrine be. They mean no harm to you fellow people, and they are here of official business from the higher up. They are fellow warriors that come from a different world, and they are here to visit the glorious shrine. They only took down the shield because they don't have the necessary pass to get through the impassable force field. Please give them your sincere apologies_.

"_Signed, the Great Lord of Riolo_," Double D said.

The remaining crowd drop whatever they are holding and begin to start conversation with each other. Eddy removes the wrench from Ed's head and the village leader came up to the three boys.

"Please forgive us," the leader said. "We did not know that you boys are visiting our marvelous shrine."

"Why I outta..." Eddy started.

"Well, thank you for allowing us to visit," Double D said, cutting off Eddy just in time. "I gotta say, you people sure do have such a beautiful shrine."

"Indeed it is," the leader said, bowing to the Eds. "People of Riolo, we must return back to our village at once. Let these warriors be, for they deserve no harm for their actions."

The villagers left the three Eds at the shrine, still angry at them for taking down the four shield generators. Everyone clear the shrine, leaving the Eds all alone at the entrance to the temple.

"Well thank goodness for Ed and his decoder ring," Double D said, wiping his forehead.

"I'd nearly killed you," Eddy said to Ed.

"Aw, no thanks are necessary Eddy," Ed said, rubbing the small Ed's head.

"But what I don't get is who wrote this?" Double D said, still holding the paper.

"But doesn't it say it on there?" Eddy asked.

"It does, but how did he know so fast?" the smart boy asked.

OOO

Back at the Dreadzone X Station, hidden deep within the corridors of one hallway and in a secret office, a lion man studies the video clip that shows the Eds being chase by the Tremors when they were hunting down the shield generators. The man sports a blue mane with dark blue stripes going up and down the set of hair. His face haves a black nose of a cat, green lion eyes and haves three whisker strands on each side of his cheeks. The man is wearing an orange business suit with the Dreadzone X logo on his left breast and a pocket on his right. And his left arm is a metallic, robotic arm cut at the elbow, and haves two fingers and a thumb, opposing to his right hand having four fingers and a thumb.

The door opens behind the man, and he spins the chair that he is sitting to see who his visitor is. The visitor happens to be a robot, but unlike all of the robots that live on the station, this robot is completely trashed, waiting to fall apart any moment. Its body parts are rusted from aging and exposure to the space air, and are hold together with faulty wiring and electric tape. It is also wearing a suit, but is black in color and doesn't have anything special about it. Its head is much damaged, having a red oval for an eye and no mouth whatsoever.

"Uh, good afternoon sir," the robot said, a bit nervous. "I've believe that you got the video from Riolo?"

"Yes, I did," the lion said. "And I must say, these humans are proving to be somewhat entertaining."

"Sir, it's their second campaign, and they receive their third medal and the Shock Mod from the Riolian tribe," the robot said. "Doesn't that worry a bit?"

"I don't feel any worry in me," the man said. "Besides, I believe that these boys might bring us the bolts we need to make Dreadzone the number one show in the Daybreak Sector."

"I understand that sir," the robot responded, "but do you know what happen to the original DreadZone?"

"I know, Noweg" the man said, holding out his left arm. He pushes a button and it plays a hologram of a small cat creature beating up a robot being control by a shark.

"The Lombax named Ratchet isn't going to know about this Dreadzone," the lion said. "We haven't seen him anywhere on the radar, and furthermore, if we have him here, he'll get as far as he did in DreadZone and destroy it."

"And that worries me, sir," Noweg said. "What if those boys are like the Lombax?"

"Then I'll do whatever I can to prevent those boys from getting to the Professor," the lion said, pounding his robotic arm onto his desk.

"As you wish, Master Birman," Noweg said, bowing before the lion man.

The robot exits the room, leaving the lion man to continue watching the video. As Noweg close the door, he looks at the name of its master and leaves the hallway. The name hangs onto the door with an evil aura floating around it.

Gandolfini Birman.

* * *

OK, I got a question for you: who hasn't seen Slim Cognito in an air vent before? That's probably for most of you. Now, here's another: did Gandolfini wrote that message or was it someone else? I'll let you figure that one out. And I also have the location set up call the Daybreak Sector. Reason? It may have to do with the stars in the sector reflecting off the planets in such a way.

As for the Chunky Puffs, man I knew I gotta throw that in there, especially getting Eddy mad about the misunderstanding in the messages. Also, if you're curious about Gandolfini's and Noweg's name, I got Gandolfini by throwing names together from the opening credits of a movie I watched, and as for Noweg... go suck a rock. Also, Hamthor is a combination of "Hammer of Thor," the God of Thunder.

Once again, please review, thank you very much. There is still one more chapter left in the planet bundle, so keep reading.


	5. Act I, Ch 5: Valhaven

The last chapter for the Act I planet bundle, Chapter Five, and it's another long one. Man, since you are reading this, you should know that planet chapters are going to be long. Oh well, go suck a rock.

Anyway, I got temporary characters in this one, and I've brought back York and Marsha for this. And of course, another insults for the Eds, this time for Double D.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games.** **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story**.

* * *

Chapter Five – Val-haven

"_Does the wind break your twig arms, Double D?_"

Noise erupts throughout the bust filming studio on the main Dreadzone X Station. Many different robots shouts out commands to others for them to do, while others complaining about the orders that should be done. Tension rise above normal levels and the director needs to get something done before filming.

"All right folks, I need everything quiet before we begin rolling," the director said in a blow horn. "Places people, it's time for work, not time for lolly-gagging!"

The robots move around in the crowded space, getting to wherever they work and get themselves settle down for productions.

Up in front of the cameras is the wrecked-face robot Noweg, going through his papers up on a desk with the Dreadzone X logo up on front. Behind the robot is a green screen, projecting an image of a wall that will be use to show highlights from previous events.

"OK, we need everybody settle down," the director ordered. "Filming is about to begin in five... four... three... two..."

Every robot got themselves ready behind the cameras to film the live news show, "_The Morning Review with Noweg_" show.

"Hello everyone," the robot said, "and welcome back to Dreadzone X. I'm your host Noweg, and on today's broadcast, we're going to the Viking planet of Söjavick and the major port of Val-haven for Team Cul-de-Sac's next campaign. But first, it's time to recap of the events that happen yesterday."

Noweg flip over a page of its report, and the director signals the robot to continue.

"Yesterday during the main Exterminator matches, the Behemoth has won himself yet another trophy for his collection," Noweg said, shifting its single eye down from the report to the cameras. "It is the 17th trophy that he won since he became an Exterminator last season, and you could bet that he isn't going to stop earning those shiny masterpieces."

The robots that are doing the editing put a clip onto the tape, playing an interview after the Behemoth's match.

"Well, I'll just keep beating the (bleep) (bleep) out of those (bleep) and (bleep) until I get another (bleep)-ing bad-(bleep) trophy," said the giant alien blob.

"Ah-hem, well thank goodness for the editing crew," Noweg said, having a fist over his mouth. "Anyway, along with the Behemoth, Prof. Treacherous has won yet another match, and also setting another record for killing thirty-one gladiators in one shot."

The editing crew put up a clip, which shows the tall robot using a beam from its hand to disintegrate the thirty-one gladiators.

"Sadly, that match was the end for one..." Noweg said, squinting at his paper. "Salamenda Ding-Dong? Is that even right?"

"Yes," a robot said off-camera.

"Well, I don't give crap about whoever that person is," Noweg said, throwing his paper. "And now we'll take you live to York the Impaler and Marsha Violet, who are soaring above Val-haven right now. Marsha, how's the weather up there?"

OOO

The planet of Söjavick is a sea planet, a vast ocean covering nearly ninety-seven of the planet's surface. Many small islands dot across the oceans, inhabited by many different people, mostly in the Viking race. Among the islands are port cities, bustling with boats loading and unloading cargo, and the major port of Val-haven with its massive port full of activity.

High in the clouds soar the Dreadzone X Blimp, completely out of range of the Vikings' laser turrets on their ships. Onboard, York looks through a pair of binoculars to look down at two colliding ships, and Marsha fluffing her ponytails in the window glass.

"Do all Vikings do this out of enjoyment?" York said, pulling away after one boat saves itself from crashing into the other.

"I don't care," Marsha answered. "I really don't get why you men do stupid, immature acts to make you all look tough. But if playing chicken makes you tough, then its fine by me, as long as I get something to eat outta the wreckage."

York imagines himself doing something that will make him tough, but he snaps himself out of his thoughts when the director signals them about an incoming message from the Dreadzone Station.

The commentators got into place and the film crew begins rolling the cameras for the live show, and they got the message through their ears.

"Marsha how's the weather up there?" the voice of Noweg asked.

"It's terrific Noweg," Marsha replied. "We're here live above the major Viking port of Val-haven, where we are expecting to see the Eds competing against the many Vikings that live in the city."

"And here comes the Planetary Transport now," York said as the massive transport ship sails next to the blimp.

The ship came to a stop in the air, and sends out the beam for the Eds to materialize from. The three form two feet underneath the belly of the Planetary Transport, and they stood there wondering why they are standing so close to the ship, until reality hit them and sends them falling to the sea.

"Uh, was that supposed to happen?" York asked.

"Ooh, I can't wait for them to crash," Marsha said.

"You're the one that made them drop, right?" York said.

"You bet your sweet behind I did!" Marsha said.

The Eds begin their free-falling a thousand feet in the air, and far from their target destination: a small boat a mile away from the land. Ed tries flapping his arms like a bird, Double D holding onto his ski hat for his dear life, and Eddy fell with his back facing the water.

"I knew that one guy had a thing against us," Eddy shouted, referring to the crossing guard that handles the retrieval and departure of gladiators on the transport ship.

"I hardly doubt that the crossing guard has anything against us," Double D shouted.

"I'm a bird guys!" Ed shouted.

"I thought that if we're going to die is when that Professor guy takes out," Eddy shouted.

"Eddy, whatever happens, we'll get out of this," Double D said.

Ed floats over to Double D and starts hugging him, grasping the smart Ed to save himself

"Ed, what on earth are you..." Double D started, before Ed puts his mouth on Double D's.

Ed starts blowing air into Double D, puffing up the smart Ed's ski hat like a balloon, and slowing down their descent. Eddy got the right idea, and pulls onto his chain to start up his helicopter hair to slow his descent. They save themselves from a falling death, but that change when Eddy's hair came up to the other two Eds and pop Double D's balloon hat. Ed and Double begin falling again, and Double D grab Eddy's foot, bringing him down as well.

"This is the end for us!" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy, I just want you to know that if we survive this, I'll always be your friend," Double D shouted.

"Me too!" Eddy shouted.

"Group hug!" Ed shouted.

The three hug each other, and they hit the water at full force, creating a massive column that could be seen from Val-haven.

"Well, that's the end of that," Marsha said.

"You may want to take that back," York said.

"WHAT?"

A fishing boat that was near the Eds' landing site reels in a net full of exotic fish and the three boys. The net is set on the deck onboard, and the fish and the Eds came flopping out like fish out of water. A booming laughter shot out on the boat, and the Eds got up to see where the laughing came from.

"Ahoy lads," a tall man said.

"Cool, it's a pirate," Ed said.

"A pirate? No, I'm a Viking," the man said.

"A Viking?" Double D echoed.

"You mean the kind of people that pillage, or the football team?" Eddy asked.

"No not football, I'm a true Viking boys!" the Viking answered.

The man stands much taller than Ed, even taller than their parents. He haves a large muscle body, with muscles running from his shoulders to his feet. He is wearing a standard leather tunic and wool slacks, with cotton strings wrap around the waist. He is wearing a metal dome hat on his head and sports himself long red hair and a very bushy red bread.

"The name's Gwar," the Viking said, "and what may be yours?"

"My name is Eddward, but you call me Edd or Double D," the red armor boy said. "The tall one in the green armor is Ed, and the short one in the yellow armor is Eddy."

"Short?" Eddy echoed angrily.

"Ed, Edd, and Eddy?" Gwar said before bursting into laughter. "Those are some bizarre names. So, what brings you here to our planet?"

"We're here for a game show," Eddy said, "but we got drop into the sea."

"A game show, huh?" Gwar said. "Well, if you guys are doing a game show, then why are you on my boat?"

"That's what I like to know," shouted a voice.

"Oh, is that you Jasifar?" Gwar asked.

An old tugboat pulls up to Gwar's small fishing boat. Onboard, a Viking stands on the deck of the boat, holding a plank for the Eds to get on. He tosses out the board onto the fishing boat, and Gwar slap each Ed on the back for them to get across.

"I heard about some gladiators coming to the planet," Jasifar said, "but I never suspect to see them landing on your boat."

"Well, they never did," Gwar laughs. "Did you see that column of water?"

"Yes I did," Jasifar said. "I thought that was you tossing out another piece of dead weight."

After the Eds cross over the water, Jasifar pulls away the plank and shoves Gwar's boat off away into the sea.

"Well best of luck to you all," the Viking shouted. "Listen to what Jasifar has to say!"

Gwar got his motor to work and he went off into the horizon, only being a speck in the Eds' visors. Back on Jasifar's boat, they found themselves among many different barrels full of food, water, tar, oil, alcohol, gunpowder, and other necessities. Ed pops open one of the barrels and a monkey shoots out of the wooden barrel and jumps into the sea.

"Ha, nothing's more fun than a barrel full of monkeys," Eddy said.

"Why on earth is there a monkey in a barrel?" Double D asked.

"Because the person who ordered it wanted it in a barrel," the Viking said. "Hello gladiators. My name is Jasifar, and I hear that you're from Dreadzone X, correct?"

"And you know us?" Eddy asked.

"No, not on any one of you three, but I know that you will be coming," Jasifar said. "I'm this planet's transportation guide, and somehow the crossing guard dropped you guys far from my ship."

Jasifar is like the Viking Gwar, but he doesn't have a much muscles as Gwar. He wears the same outfit of a leather tunic and wool slacks, and he haves leather cuffs around his wrists. Unlike Gwar, Jasifar doesn't have a lot of hair and a big beard, but he haves his blonde hair pull into a ponytail and his thick moustache nicely combed.

"Well, in all is fair, someone must of..." Double D said before Eddy cuts him off.

"So why are we out here in the middle of the ocean?"

"You're out here because of that," the Viking said, pointing towards a town. "You'll be heading to the major port city of Val-haven, where you will be pillaging the city and finding a treasure from a group of rogue Vikings."

"We have to pillage the whole city?" Eddy asked.

"Oh no, not the whole city," Jasifar said. "You are given a course to run that goes through the city and will end at your final challenge."

"Oh boy, we get to be Vikings!" Ed shouted, jumping up and down.

Ed's jumping causes the boat to rock back and forth violently, causing the others to hit the sides of the boat hard. Jasifar lands next to a barrel and pulls out an axe, which he throws it in front of Ed's feet and the Ed came to a stop. The boat rocks itself back to a stable state and Double D pukes over the side of the boat, which disgust the others.

"OK, now that is over with," Jasifar said, holding back his lunch, "I'm going to be teaching you three the basics of pillaging."

The Viking went over to another set of barrels and pulls out a tri-fold stand and poster cards with very bad drawing and handwriting on them. The Eds giggle at the sight the drawings, and Jasifar shot a nasty look at them.

"All right, Pillaging 101 Basic Unit," the Viking said, reading index cards. "Lesson One: The Village. The village is the main source of food and supplies, and the larger the village, the more supplies you can get.

"Lesson Two: Your Vehicles. Your means of transportation is provided by the people from Dreadzone X, in which you will be given three custom-made Hoverbikes built by the head chairman of Dreadzone, Gandolfini Birman."

The Eds celebrates when they hear about the Hoverbikes.

"Lesson Three: Your Weapons," Jasifar continues. "The weapons that you'll be using are going to be melee base and you can _only_ use them on your bikes."

"Excuse me, Mr. Viking," Double D said, raising his hand, "but the two of us don't have a melee weapon."

"Yeah, and I got these things," Eddy said, holding out the Dual Cyclos.

"You have an Omni-Wrench, don't you?" Jasifar asked.

"I have this, but not what you said," Eddy answers, pulling out his wrench.

"That is an Omni-Wrench," Jasifar points out. "You can use that."

"Then what about me and Ed?" Double D asked.

"You'll be provided with a joust," Jasifar said to Double D, "and as for you, tall boy, I believe that your head can be use as a weapon."

"I am a necromancer," Ed said.

"Well, you three are now ready for the pillage challenge ahead of you," Jasifar said. "Just make sure that you don't choke."

"Why you lousy...

A horn blows above the cabin, cutting Eddy off, and the Eds could see the docks ahead of them. The port is fill with bustling activity of ships traveling through, cargo being lifted on and off of boats, and crews getting ready for planned trips ahead. The boat came to a stop at an open spot, and the Eds quickly load themselves off the vessel, and Jasifar pushes himself out to open waters.

"Just follow the arrows to get to the Hoverbikes," Jasifar shouted. "Once there, take the bikes and continue to follow the arrows until you reach the end!"

The Eds wave off to Jasifar, who is now hidden behind a Viking warship, and they begin to do what the Viking said and follow the arrows.

They didn't run for a long time and they found the bikes resting on health pads. Like Jasifar said, there are three of them, each one different in design, just for that Ed alone. Ed's Hoverbike is long and big, and painted green with two white stripes going along the sides; Double D's is a medium size Hoverbike with a joust on the left-hand side of the handles and is painted red; and Eddy's bike is built for his short stature of being a small size Hoverbike and...

"Why's my bike pink?" Eddy shouted.

Ed and Double burst out laughing at Eddy, who is now boiling mad, for his Hoverbike being a girly pink. The Ed turns around and finds a floating camera capturing the images of him and his Hoverbike, and the whole galaxy is rocking in laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Eddy screamed.

"I'm sorry Eddy," Double D said, trying to keep a straight face, "but I personally think that someone is pulling your leg."

"Yeah, the guy who came up with this stupid idea," Eddy mumbled.

"May you need help getting on your bike, Miss Eddy?" Ed jokingly said.

Eddy throws his wrench into Ed's helmet and takes a Dual Viper to shoot down the floating camera into the water.

"There, now no one can continue laughing at me," Eddy said. "Double D, change the color of my bike so that way if we come into any more cameras, I wouldn't be more humiliated like this."

"Yes sir, Eddy sir," Double D said.

The smart Ed pulls out a paint can out of his suit and quickly changes the color from girly pink to Eddy's yellow shirt with a red stripe on the left side of the Hoverbike.

"Now that's a bike!" Eddy shouted, leaping onto his Hoverbike.

"I wanna ride the chicken, guys," Ed said.

"That was fast," Double D said.

The three revved up their Hoverbikes and got their weapons prep for their pillaging. They could hear a countdown going off in their helmets, and when the final beep went off, so did them. The Eds have found themselves speeding along the back alleys of Val-haven.

OOO

The port city of Val-haven is a marvelous wonder on Söjavick, a spectacle that have many travelers visiting the city. The houses are made in fashion to 16th Century houses of wood, stones and hay, and built to an even skyline of two-stories. The streets are pave with cobblestone, running vertical and horizontal across in a network of perfectly straight streets and alleyways. And at the very center of the city is an open market with a circular intersection and a marble fountain stands erect in the middle of the street, spewing out water from the ocean.

Many different citizens and Vikings traverse the busy intersection, going by the numerous stores that are open along the streets. A loud roar of engines can be heard in the market, and three Hoverbikes burst out of an alley, speeding across the main street. The people quickly ran out of the way of the three riders, as they rode their Hoverbikes on a predetermined path, which circles around the fountain once and then jump across the structure. As the three curves alongside the fountain, each one preps themselves for a sharp turn and then a speed boost for the jump.

One by one, the three riders revved their engines, increasing their speed to the necessary speed to clear a large gap. Bystanders watch as the riders made it for a wooden ramp a few feet away from the fountain, and the Hoverbikes rush by, creating a powerful back draft. The Hoverbikes hit the ramp, launching the riders high above the squirting water column and arching over the fountain.

The Hoverbikes land on the ground and the three rushes into another alley, leaving a crowd of people back in the market to wonder who were they and why did they do what they just did. As the three speed through the narrow alley, the one on the yellow Hoverbike pulls out a wrench and starts pounding away at empty crates and barrels that are place in the middle of the pathway. The one rider on the red Hoverbike strategically places himself on the left side of the yellow Hoverbike, and uses his mounted joust to knock away anything that stands in their way. And the last one, the rider on the green Hoverbike, leans forward to use his head to knock back a woman, a little girl and a sheep.

"Way to use your head, Ed," the yellow rider said.

"You rhymed Eddy," the green rider said.

"Please Ed, don't go there," the red rider said.

"Aw c'mon Double D, let the guy have his fun," Eddy said.

"Uh, Eddy, there's a sharp turn coming up," Double D said.

"What do you think we have doing for the past few seconds?" Eddy asked.

"No, I mean there!" Double D shouted.

Up ahead, a wall stands in the way, holding up a sign with an arrow pointing to the right. The Eds panic for a second and quickly lean their Hoverbikes to the right on time, barely scraping the side of the wall. They got themselves straighten out and burst through a wall of stacked crates, and land back in the open streets of Val-haven. Many of the Vikings notice the boys and start to pursuit the riders on their Hoverbikes.

"Eddy, we got Vikings on our tail," Double D said.

"But I don't have a tail guys," Ed said.

"Then do something about it Ed," Eddy commanded.

Ed pops an idea in his head and starts to turn his Hoverbike to the right. He then leans forward and swift most of his weight to his turn, causing him to spin around like a top. The Vikings see the incoming spinning Ed and tried to bail out, but Ed is too quick and knocks them down. Ed pulls his Hoverbike back to normal and revs his engine to catch up with his friends.

The Eds immediately found themselves in a darker part of the city, a section where there is scatter corpses laying on the ground, blood stains on the brown cobblestones, and green moss drips from the sides of the houses. The engines roar throughout this section and frail people came out onto the streets to watch the Eds.

"Oh dear," Double D said. "This part of town hasn't seen any light in a long time."

"Reminds me of Ed's basement," Eddy said.

"Could use more carcasses," Ed said.

As they speed along, a Viking gang starts their Hoverbikes and begins pursuit on the Eds. Eddy spots them from behind and signals Double D about the incoming threat. The smart Ed looks behind, and blanks out by the sight of three normal Vikings and four robotic Vikings. A robot Viking revs his Hoverbike up to Double D and bumps into the smart Ed, which snaps him out of his spell and they notice a wall coming up. Double D pulls his Hoverbike out of the way on time, leaving the Viking to crash.

"Sorry," Double D shouted.

"Don't be apologizing," Eddy commanded.

The team curve around on one street, with the remaining Viking gang still tailing them from behind. They are quickly approaching a steep drop, going down into a sewer pipe and the network of pipes that make up the city's sewer network.

"We're going into a sewer?" Double D said, upon noticing the pipe.

"Where did the whole pillage the village idea go?" Eddy asked.

Ed revs his engine, causing the exhaust to spew more smoke to blind the Vikings and have them crash into the buildings. The three speed down the hill in record time and zip through the entrance of the sewer network.

The sewer pipes glooms with a dark atmosphere, with green algae growing up against the sides and hanging the ceiling, water green from unfiltered waste, and small rodent creatures scurrying about among the concrete walkways. The Hoverbikes made enough noise to echo loudly off the brass piping, ringing every inch of the large area that makes up the pipes.

As they pass through the pipes, two dozen Viking riders turn their Hoverbikes on and start their pursuit on the Eds. Along with the Hoverbikes, a gang of Vikings are riding the waterways with a Viking-style speedboat, speeding along right behind the Hoverbikes and the Eds.

"What is it with all of these Vikings?" Eddy asked

"Why do they bother being down here in the sewers anyway?" Double D asked.

"Hey, where's Ed?" Eddy asked.

On the other side of the water where the Eds are, they could see Ed being tailed by two robotic Viking warriors, with their axes prime and ready to strike the tall Ed at any moment.

"Ed, how did you get over there?" Double D shouted over.

"It doesn't matter how he got over there," Eddy said. "Just get over here, Lumpy!"

Ed looks over at his two friends and notices the speedboat quickly approaching, so he leans to the right and pulls up on his handlebars to lift the Hoverbike. The Hoverbike lifts up and jumps over the water and over the incoming boat, with Ed's helmet cutting off the robotic Viking driver's head clean off. Ed's hoverbike lands right behind Double D and in front of two normal Vikings.

"I am Ed, warrior of Valhalla," Ed shouted.

The Vikings roar in anger when they heard "Valhalla," and the riders bump their bikes into Ed's and Double D's Hoverbikes.

"Smooth move, Lumpy," Eddy said. "Now you got the Vikings wanting to kill us!"

"Eddy, there's a body of water coming up," Double D said.

"Can you explain what is next to us?" Eddy asked.

"No, I mean there is an intersection that haves the walkway cut off," Double D explained. "If we don't do something, we'll crash into the water!"

Up ahead is, what Double D said, a stretch of water that is crossing with the main water path that the speedboat is on. Also like Double D said, the water is cutting the walkway, with no bridge for them to cross. Ed, who knows how to cross the water, revs his engine so he can bypass Eddy and speeds off of the others.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Eddy shouted.

Onboard the speedboat, two Vikings preps the cannon on the back of the boat ready to fire at the Eds. They got the cannonball in, and aim the cannon towards the front of Ed. The cannon fires, missing Eddy and the ball went into the side of the pipe, knocking back debris. Ed pulls up on his Hoverbike, causing the Hoverbike to jump over the water yet again. The Vikings fire the cannon again, this time into the water and creating a giant column of water.

Eddy and Double D turn around to see the Vikings behind them, who are still in pursuit of them, and turn back around and got themselves ready to make the jump. They both pull up and jump into the column of water, causing the Vikings to panic and crash into the water. Six of the other Vikings on the other side crash into the water, and the others use the wreckage to move across the waterway.

The warriors notice a curve going to the left, and all of them make the turn, with the Vikings on the boat to fire the cannon once again and hitting the pipe, instead of the Eds. A Viking behind Double D curves his Hoverbike to make it hug the wall and climb up it, making him ride next to Double D, and the Viking swing his mace around his head. Eddy notice this, and he threw his wrench to knock the mace out of the Viking's hand and hit it on the head.

On the straightway, the Viking boat caught up with Ed, who is ahead of Eddy by a yard, and the Vikings onboard aim the cannon directly at Ed. Double D panic when he saw this, and he quickly revs his engine to catch up with the speedboat before the Vikings fire the cannon. He jams the joust into the stern of the boat, causing it to leak out gasoline into the sewer water, and slowing the boat down completely. Double D pulls the joust as the boat slows down, and the cannon fires, going over to the Vikings on the left side and causing them to crash.

The Vikings behind the Eds slow themselves down as the Eds came to a dead end of the pipe they are in. The Viking riders turn their Hoverbikes around and headed back out of the sewers.

"Ha, you better run!" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy, take a look at this place," Double D said.

The dead end is reminding the Eds of the cul-de-sac, with the whole room in a circle and the water to resemble the road and the walkways being the sidewalks. Light came down from a sewer grate above, making the water emit a green glow, and smoke rises from being hit by the light. Ed circles around to where the others are and all three got off their Hoverbikes to walk around the dead end.

Towards the very end of the pipe are a bolt crank and a large red button. Ed immediately rushes towards the button and starts pounding away with his head. Nothing happen. Double D whispers something to Eddy and he went over to the bolt crank to turn it with the wrench. Ed keeps pounding away at the button, with each hit nothing happens, until Double D pulls the tall Ed away from the button.

"But Double D, it's so large," Ed said.

"I know its tempting Ed," Double D said, "but would you wait until Eddy finishes cranking the bolt?"

"I can feel my arms cramping up," Eddy said.

After a few more rotations, the bolt went into the ground and Double D lets his grip on Ed go, letting him to go back to the button.

"So what's the whole point in this?" Eddy asked.

"I guess we'll find out shortly," Double D said.

"They got the pumps ready for flooding," Marsha said. "May I push the button?"

"Sure, knock yourself out," York said, handing the girl a box with a red button on top.

"I'm going to time this with that big Ed," Marsha said.

Ed cocks his head back for the swing, and Marsha pulls back her finger to get ready. As soon as Ed made contact with the button, Marsha push down as hard as she could, releasing a signal in the sewer network. The Eds wait for a minute, then two, waiting for anything to happen, but nothing came. Shortly, the ground starts to rumble, and they could hear the sound of rushing water. Double D look towards his left and he could see a wall of sewage water coming straight at them from one of the pipes above.

"Eddy, we better move!" Double D shouted.

"Quick Ed, to the Hoverbikes!" Eddy shouted.

"But I can't..." Ed manages to say before being soaked by the rushing water.

The wave of sewage rush through all of the pipes, going fast and mighty filling every last bit full of the raw sewage. The Vikings that are still in the pipes notice the incoming wave and start to outrun the water, but the sewage was too fast for them, and they drown in the water.

"The old simultaneous flushing trick," York said. "Disgusting, but yet interesting to watch."

With the water going through the sewer pipes, the excessive amount start to burst out of any opening that the pipes are connected to. Manholes, sinks, toilet, and showers, all are victims of the massive flushing. The Eds split, each one of them going into different pipes to head into different houses. Eddy burst out of a sink in a bathroom and is flush out from the second story. Double D went through a manhole, shooting out high into the air and landing on top of a house and slid on right down. Ed came out of a toilet and then went down to the first story of the house he is in and shot himself out through the chimney.

"Barnacle," Ed said as he shoots out the chimney.

Eddy washes himself up next to Double D, spinning on top of the water that carried him towards the smart Ed.

"Man, what just happen?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know," Double D said. "I think we just pillage the village. Or we just cause excessive amount of water damage."

"Hey, did you see where Ed went off to?" Eddy asked.

Just as he knows it, Ed lands right on top of Eddy, pinning the small Ed into the ground.

"Ed, get off top of me!" Eddy shouted.

"Wish I could, but I'm stuck," Ed said, trying to pull himself out of the ground.

A board hit Double D in the foot and the smart Ed picks it up to see what is on the board. He reads it and turns around to see two hanging pairs of chains dangling against the side of a building.

"Gentlemen, I think we have arrived at our destination," Double D said.

"A little help here!" Eddy shouted.

Double D pulls on Ed's feet, getting the tall Ed out of the ground and Eddy to pull himself out of the man-made hole Ed made.

"What was that, Sock-head?" Eddy asked.

"I'd said that we've arrived at our destination," Double D said.

Eddy takes the board from Double D's hands and reads it for himself.

"_The Broken Seadog_?" Eddy said.

"Must be a name for a bar," Double D said.

"I used to have a broken seadog, guys," Ed said, with a grin under his helmet.

Silence.

"Uh, that's nice to hear Ed," Double D said, trying to get rid of some disturbing thoughts.

"I can't believe he just said that," Eddy said.

"Said what Eddy?" Ed said. "Gravy?"

"No Ed, it's not important," Double D said, covering his visor.

"Come on, you big lug, let's get a drink," Eddy said, wrapping his arm around the tall Ed.

"But Eddy, we're too young to drink alcohol," Double D said,

"Who's said anything about that?" Eddy said.

The three push on the saloon-style doors, and they file themselves in the bar. Upon arrival, they could see that the bar itself isn't damage from the water surge. Instead, the room is filled with different Vikings, all of them from different gangs from different parts of the city and from different cities in general. The Eds found themselves uncomfortable among the many types of Vikings, even looking at them strangely will get them beat up. All three went up to the bar and got themselves comfortable on the red barstools that are lined up against the wood bar.

"Hey bartender, give us some water," Eddy said, pounding on top of the bar.

Double D begins to cough, taking in smoke from one Viking's cigar from down the bar. He tries to clean the smoke from his vent, but the smoke settles itself in the air-tight suit.

"Eddy, I need to pop this helmet off before I get contaminated with the foul stench of tobacco burning," Double D complained.

"Sure, since we need to get the water down," Eddy said,

Double D removes his helmet, breathing in heavily through his nostrils.

"Ah, the sweet smell of fresh..." he said before hagging another cough. "Good lord, is this right for someone to be smoking such awfulness in a public facility?"

"Hey, I'll let you know that this is the finest quality cigar that you can buy on Söjavick," the smoking Viking said.

"Well, excuse me for saying this," Double D said, turning his attention to the Viking, "but if anyone were to die from secondhand smoking, it'll be you that will be paying for our medical bills!"

"Well, chew on this," the Viking said, blowing out a stream of smoke into Double D face.

Double D recoil from the cloud of smoke, cringing from the foulness, and fell back off his chair.

"Gee Double D, you really need to get a life," Eddy said.

"Well mister, if my parents find out that I have the smell of smoke on me, I'll be grounded till I'll get marry," Double D said.

"Ah, did I hurt the poor little baby?" the smoking Viking said in a joking tone.

"Knock it off," the bartender said, handing three glasses of water to the Ed boys.

Double D got back up on his seat, and takes his glass of water. Ed and Eddy take their helmets and take the swing at the water. Double D and Eddy both got a disgusting look on their faces, and spit the water out towards the Vikings behind them.

"What is in this stuff anyway?" Eddy asked.

"Sewage, that's what it is," the bartender said. "The main source of water is hook up to the sewer, and somehow, the whole system flooded. So now you three can drink all the sewer water you want."

"Got any more?" Ed asked, pushing his glass towards the bartender.

"Another refill, eh? Then coming right up," the bartender said, taking Ed's glass.

"You're disgusting Ed," Eddy said.

"No thanks are needed," Ed said.

"Hey, you three at the bar," a voice shout out.

The Eds spin around on their stools and notice six Vikings standing up and facing the Eds. One of them stands firmly tall, posing himself as the leader of the group. He stands tall among his gang members, wearing typical black leather clothing, and a leather strap going around his shoulder that holds a giant axe. Unlike the Vikings that the Eds met, this one have black hair, a long beard with ponytails made out of silver and gold ring, and his messy hair flatten down by a Viking's helmet with bull horns pointing directly at the Eds.

"What are you three doing in our spots?" the Viking said.

"Your spots?" Eddy said. "Well I don't see your names on them."

"Wanna take a gander at what's on the stool itself?" the Viking said, drawing his axe and pointing the tip at the stand.

Eddy looks down to see carvings of names in the stools, one name written "_Ikol_" on his stool.

"So you're this '_Ikol_' guy," Eddy asked.

"Yes, and you're part of Dreadzone, correct?" the Viking asked.

"Yes indeed," Double D said.

"Well then, I'm guessing that you three are after my treasure," Ikol said.

"Treasure?" Eddy echoed.

"Yes, my treasure," Ikol said. "I have it outside for you to get..."

"Then outta my way!" Eddy said, jumping from his stool.

The Vikings behind Ikol form a wall, stopping the small Ed from passing.

"...Only if you can get pass us," Ikol said, pointing the axe at Eddy's neck.

"Now, let's not start some random bar fight," Double D said.

"And what's wrong with a bar fight?" one Viking asked.

"Yeah, it's a good way to get out your stress," another Viking said.

The whole bar cheers with the statement, and Double D starts to shake to see all the masculine Vikings itching for a fight. Ikol puts his axe behind him, and preps himself into a fighting pose, striking it in front of the Ed boys.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Ikol asked.

"Eddy, don't do something that will get us kill," Double D asked.

"I am Ed, warrior of Valhalla!" Ed shouted.

All the Vikings fell into a silence, shock by what the tall Ed said. One of them happens to drop his glass to the ground. They look directly at the Eds, and they all turn their faces into evil stares, glaring them down with rage and hatred.

"What's so wrong about Valhalla?" Eddy asked.

"I'll tell what's wrong with that town," Ikol said, drawing his axe back out. "That town is a rival to our glorious city, and if you say that you're warriors of that town, then by the ways of God, we shall kill you all!"

"Eddy, do something!" Double D shouted.

Eddy pulls out his Dual Cyclos and quickly ties the string together to form a pair of homemade nunchucks. He spins around the yo-yo's at high velocity, spinning them fast enough to create red circles of where the yo-yo's are spinning.

"Oh cool, may I use them?" Ed said, taking the Dual Cyclos from Eddy's hands.

"No Ed..." Eddy said, before a Dual Cyclo hit Eddy in the groin.

The whole room winch when they seen Eddy getting hit by his own weapon in the groin.

"Ooh, he just got hit in the kiwis," a Viking said.

"That's going to leave a mark," Ikol said.

"Give me those," Eddy said in pain, taking back his Dual Cyclos.

Eddy twirls his Dual Cyclos Nun-yos around and tosses each yo-yo at the Vikings, knocking them back to make a path. Ed took out his Magma Cannon and fires the gun, helping Eddy out with clearing the Vikings. Double D, however, stand behind the two Eds, watching them fight the crowd of Vikings, until Eddy knock one Viking out to make a path.

"C'mon Double D!" Eddy said.

The three quickly ran through the crowd, dodging incoming blows of axes and swords. The Eds burst out of the doors, and land on the ground with a skidding motion, with Ikol and his gang following them.

"Guys, the treasure!" Eddy shouted, pointing to a treasure chest next to a pair of Hoverbikes.

"Eddy, there isn't enough time to get the treasure ready for the Hoverbikes," Double D said. "We need to find another way to transport it."

"Then I've found our solution!" Eddy said, grabbing Ed's neck with a Dual Cyclo. "Double D, grab the treasure. We're getting out of this crazy town!"

"Behold, I am a walrus!" Ed shouted, bucking.

"Whoa, easy there cowboy," Eddy said, pulling on the yo-yo.

"Eddy, we need to move!" Double D shouted.

The two jumps onto Ed's back and Eddy use his wrench to whack Ed on the side, causing him to move across the street like a bucking bronco.

"We can't let them leave the city!" Ikol commanded.

The Viking gang got onto their Hoverbikes and turns them on to catch up with the speeding Eds. Other Vikings burst out of the bar and begin their chase on the Eds and the Viking gang. Double D turn around on Ed's back, looking back to see the incoming wave of angry Viking warriors. He pulls out the Holoshield Launcher and takes a shot, firing a shield to stop most of the Vikings. Ikol and his gang move around the shield and continue their pursuit on the Eds.

"This is as far as you go, boys!" Ikol shouted.

"Double D, use your rifle!" Eddy commanded.

"But this will go against my principles of killing innocent..." Double D said.

"Just do it!"

Double D switches out his Holoshield Launcher with his Fusion Rifle and aims the gun at Ikol's Hoverbike. He pulls the trigger, shooting the beam at the Hoverbike, completely destroying the vehicle. Ikol got hurt in the blast, cutting a chunk of flesh from his body and revealing the inside of a robot.

"I don't believe it," Double D said. "Ikol was a robot all this time."

"Who cares?" Eddy said. "We got the treasure that all that matters!"

"Eddy, the dock!" Ed shouted.

"Ed, brakes!" Double D shouted.

Ed push down hard on his hands, slowing himself down to a halt and send Eddy and Double D flying off the tall Ed's back. Double D hands a foot in front of the wooden dock, and Eddy sails across dock up to the very edge and stopping before falling into the water.

"At last, I'm finally rich!" Eddy shouted at the top of his lungs, holding up the treasure chest over his head.

Ed and Double D walk up to Eddy, as he is busy with cracking the lock to the chest with a hair strand. The lock click, making access possible for the greedy small Ed to throw open the chest and see what lies inside. All that is inside is an orange gun, a green medal, and a certificate. Double D picks up the certificate and reads it out loud.

"_Congratulation gladiators_," Double D said. "_You have completed all of your challenges as a Marauder. You are now eligible to compete in the Avenger Tournament, where you will be facing off against the Exterminator, the Behemoth for the chance to rank up to Avenger_."

"Well, if this is going to help us, I think Ed should take this," Eddy said, putting the gun in Ed's hand.

"Oh thank you Eddy," Ed said. "Now I can use the... the...

"The B-6 Obliterator," Double D said.

"That too," Ed said.

OOO

"Well, that officially ends the campaign for the Eds on Söjavick, and now they are going on to the Avenger Tournament," York said.

"I got a real bad headache now," Marsha said, banging her head on the desk.

"But we just witness you destroy the whole city with water damage," York said,

"Yeah, but those humans not getting kill by Vikings is making it worst!" the little girl shouted.

"Just ignore her, she's just moody after losing another bet," York said into the camera. "Now back to you, Noweg."

"All right, that concludes this morning broadcast," the wrecked robot said, after the editing crew put him back on the air. "Don't forget to tune in later on today for all more excitement, right here on Dreadzone X."

* * *

You know, it's good that I have made this fan-fic rated T. Why? Well, I wanted to make the fan-fic look similar to the _Ratchet & Clank_ games, after the ESRB change the rating from T to E 10+. Also, the Eds' violence is more about slapstick, the gold old comedy form of physical pain. Ah, slapstick. But since that this is going to get violent, especially towards the end of this series, I should stick with the T rating for now.

Let's see... the _Broken Seadog_... really; do I need to go into discussion about that? I'm sure that all of you who read this are mature readers, I'm pretty sure that you can figure out on what I just said there. I can't believe that I'd just wrote that...

I like to thank my friend Josh for coming up with the Viking world and for collaborating with the whole "pink bike" idea. Anyway, Gwar is based of the metal band GWAR, Ikol is Loki spell backwards, and Jasifar is something that came to me. I have no idea where I heard this name from. But still, my friend Josh is the mastermind behind this glorious chapter, along with many others along the way.

Once again, please review, thank you very much. Up next is the first tournament: the Avenger Tournament!


	6. Act I, Ch 6: Avenger Qualifier

Well, here's Chapter Six, with this being the first in the four tournaments in Dreadzone X. This here brings forth the green armor of Avenger, which is nothing really special in my opinion, and you can't really see, since this doesn't offer any pictures. If there is, you can see what I'm going to do to the Eds if they win this.

I got a recurring character and two new weapons for the boys. Also, I got another insult for the Eds, this time on all three. If you can tell, at the tournaments, I'm going to go for all three.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games**. **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six – Avenger Qualifier

"_The saying is true: Two heads are better than one. Sadly, that doesn't apply to you three_."

At Team Cul-de-Sac's living quarters, Kevin is spending his time building a house of cards using only tools scatter in his room, and Jonny is looking over an unconscious Rolf. Kevin places a screwdriver on top of a socket wrench, and the whole house came crashing down and he gather up the fallen tools to start all over.

"You think that you can make a house on your own?" Jonny asked Plank.

"I'll like to see him try," Kevin said, balancing a hammer on the handle.

"Plank could probably make a skyscraper out those tools," Jonny said.

"Now there's a bet I like to see," Kevin said. "So how's Rolf been doing?"

"He hasn't moved since we got here," Jonny said.

"How long was that?" Kevin asked.

"A couple of minutes," Jonny replied.

They exit Kevin's room, and they could see the Planetary Transport coming from above the station. The ship stops above the quarters and beams down the Eds onto the boarding platform, with Eddy eyeing down Ed.

"Would you stop laughing? It wasn't funny!" Eddy shouted.

"Hey guys," Jonny said.

"Hello Jonny," Double D replied.

"What's up with those dorks," Kevin asked.

"You don't want to know," Eddy said through his teeth.

"Eddy's bike was painted..." Ed said before getting hit with the wrench.

"Hold on, you're talking about Eddy's pink bike?" Kevin said, follow by laughter. "Man, I nearly pull a muscle."

"Me and Plank had the time of our lives after that," Jonny said.

"**IT WASN'T FUNNY**!" Eddy screamed.

The group starts laughing as hard as they could, making Eddy madder each time a laugh came out of their mouths. Double D taps on Eddy shoulder and points over to a floating camera, which is filming the laugh session, live. Eddy grabs his wrench and throws it into the lens, causing the camera to fall into space.

OOO

"Uh, sir, we just lost another camera to that one Ed boy," Noweg said.

"So this one doesn't like to have the media's attention on him when it comes to humiliation," Gandolfini said.

"That would explain the situation on Söjavick," Noweg shrugged.

"So, the leader of Team Cul-de-Sac hates humility," Birman said, leaning on his desk. "Well then, that gives me an idea. Noweg, loosen the shooting dummy."

"Loosen him?" Noweg said, a bit nervous. "Are you serious? Do you want our most successful game escape?"

"No, I want to make sure that he's will be the Exterminator by the time the Eds get to the end of their qualifier," Gandolfini said.

"I understand," Noweg said, bowing before his master. "I'll go tell the security drones to loosen the dummy."

"Excellent," Birman purrs. "Soon, the next Exterminator match will be a money-maker."

OOO

The boys calm themselves down after fifteen minutes of laughing and twenty minutes of Eddy pouting. Ed went over to Rolf's body and starts poking away at the boy's head, and Double D looks at Rolf to see anything that may wake the boy up.

"Are you sure that Rolf is going through culture shock," the smart boy asked.

"Positive," Kevin said. "As soon Rolf step out onto the platform, he immediately fainted and hasn't woken up since."

"That's so like Rolf to faint like that," Jonny said.

"Well, he should have been immune culture shock because of us, right?" Eddy asked.

"But on a scale like this, Eddy, the effects are a tad extreme for Rolf to comprehend," Double D said, swatting away Ed's hand.

Double D got the scans that he need and pulls Ed away from the unconscious Rolf. He then pulls out the Shock Mod and shows it to Kevin.

"Kevin, do you have any idea on what this is?" Double D asked.

Kevin takes the mod from the smart Ed's hand and studies it. He turns it from every angle, and gives it back to Double D.

"Sorry, but I have no idea," Kevin said.

"That's a modification," a voice said.

"Who said that?" Eddy said.

"Up here," the voice said.

The boys look up to a vent shaft and found Slim Cognito behind the grate.

"Slim? What are you doing here?" Kevin asked.

"Hello Team Cul-de-Sac," Slim said. "I'm here because I want you to know that I got some new weapons for sale."

"Well, we got a new weapon from the Viking planet," Eddy said, with Ed holding up his new gun.

"Ah, the B-6 Obliterator," Slim said, studying Ed's gun. "A grenade launcher that is powerful enough to take down even the toughest of enemies."

"Then we could use it in our next challenge," Double D said.

"Now I heard you boys have a modification," Slim asked.

"Yeah, we don't have any idea on how to use it," Kevin said.

"Well, why not use it with the Dual Vipers or the B-6," Slim said. "Those guns are compatible with the mod, and with it, it could hit more enemies, while not wasting bullets."

Ed takes the Shock Mod from Kevin's hand and places it within the B-6 Obliterator. He aims the gun, getting the feel on how it'll be when it fires, and puts the gun away. Slim opens the grate, and drops down a table with two steel-plated gauntlets with spikes for knuckles and a large gun with three spikes at the opening of the barrel.

"Now, what I got here is a melee weapon called the Neo-Crushers, a perfect weapon for the tall boy," Slim said, "and the Hunter Mine Launcher for the red boy. Of course, I'll be willing to sell them to you, but you need to show me the bolts if you want them."

"How much are you offering?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, about 890,000 bolts," Slim said.

"I don't have that kind of bolts!" Eddy shouted.

"No bolts, then no weapons," Slim said, reeling the table back up.

"Hold on!" Eddy said, stopping Slim. "What if we win the next challenge coming up? Will that give us enough bolts for the guns?"

"Sorry, but if do beat the Behemoth, the bolts you earn will only be enough for the Neo-Crushers."

"Eddy, we can hold out on the guns for now," Double D said. "Besides, our ride is here."

The shuttle that goes to the Battledome came down from the highway and opens it doors for the Eds to get onboard. Once they got themselves comfortable, the shuttle closed the doors and starts climbing back up to head for the Battledome Stadium.

OOO

"Hello Dreadzone viewers, and welcome to the Avenger Tournament," York said into the camera. "We're presenting you the tournament live on high-definition HoloVision."

"That's right, York," Marsha said, "and today we have the incredible, but yet the disgusting, Behemoth facing in not one, but two matches." She holds up two fingers.

"And if that weren't enough, we have the Eds of Team Cul-de-Sac running the Spiral of Death obstacle course and will be facing against a team of robots and Swarmers on top of boiling hot acid!"

"Oh, I'm so excited, I want to bite something!" Marsha squealed, taking York's arm.

"Whoa, hold it Marsha," York said, pulling back his muscle arm, "you need to wait if you want Ed stew."

"But I want Ed flambé," Marsha whined.

"And now we're going to start the first Exterminator match right now," York said, getting the camera to focus on him. "Let's give it up for the most disgusting Exterminator, the Behemoth!"

The crowd roars with excitement as the doors open up for a giant fleshy blob to slide out onto one stadium battlefield. When the blob came out into the lights, there are few hair strands sticking out on different parts of skin folds. There isn't a pair of legs, but haves a pair of arms made of fat dangling from the side of the upper torso. Its head isn't hold up by a neck, but a very thick layer of fat and the head itself points up and curves down.

"Man, every time that the Behemoth comes out, he seems to get a lot uglier," Marsha said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I couldn't agree more," York said. "And now, here is his opponent in battle. He hails from the X-D Fighter Factory, is program to kill and haves a collection of butterflies..." Marsha stares at York, "...give it up for the Mechanical Reaper!"

A robot burst out of a cannon and lands several yards away from the Behemoth. The robot stood straight up, with its pistons showing through the cracks of its legs and arms. Wiring can be seen, holding the silver metal plating together that covers the iron beams that make up the bones. The face haves a singular red eye under a protective bald head.

"That's Mechanical Reaper, version 3.7.55, to you," the robot said.

"Well, well, looks like we got a robo-reaper," the Behemoth said. "Well, time to show this bastard who's number one."

"So, this is who I'm up against?" the Reaper said, shooting a pole from its left wrist and catching it. "This shouldn't take long."

A blade extends from the end of the pole to form a scythe, and the Mechanical Reaper charges forward to swipe away at the giant blob.

"Ugh, so that's what makes him up," Marsha said, holding down her barf.

"I think I'm going to be sick," York said, green in the face. "We'll leave these two to fight for now, and head over to Stadium No. 5 to see the Eds race the obstacle course."

The commentator stand disappears from the current stadium that is in and reappears in a smaller stadium, perfectly designed for obstacle courses. A shuttle came down and the Eds file themselves out of the shuttle and onto the course.

"Now this is a much better sight," York said. "Nearly lost the dinner I had last night."

"Something fancy, right?" Marsha said, looking at the muscle man. York nods his head, and Marsha shook hers.

"OK, the course that the Eds are running goes through Stadium No. 5, which is line with state-of-the-art booby traps, and follows the path to end up at the Tower of Power!"

"This is too easy," Eddy said, cracking his knuckles.

As soon Eddy takes a step, two walls compact together, flattening the Ed into a human pancake.

"Eddy!" Double D shouted.

The walls retract and Eddy came walking out as a paper thin human with holes in his armor.

"I'm OK," Eddy said woozily, "just need to lie..."

The small Ed collapse and Double D rush over to help save him. Then the walls shoot out again, but Ed quickly stops the incoming walls with his hands. Double D runs ahead, carrying the damaged Eddy to a safe location. Ed lets go of his hold on the wall and walks over to the others, a worried look under his helmet.

"Jonny, Eddy's down," Double D said. "What should I do?"

There is nothing over the headset for a minute, until the boy came back on.

"_Plank said that you got a Revive button on your arm_," Jonny said. "_You can use it to heal Eddy_."

The smart Ed takes a look at his arms, and he spots out a glowing button with a pale yellow cross in the middle. He push the button, and Eddy's suit begins to repair itself and inflating the flatten boy. Eddy floats in the air by electricity fixing the boy and the suit and he came back down hard and Ed picks up Eddy to hug him.

"Eddy, you're alive!" Ed said, squeezing the small Ed.

"I'm alive?" Eddy said, taking a look at his body. "But how?"

"Simple Eddy," Double D started. "Jonny inform me about this button, in which it will help resurrect anyone one of us that have fallen on the field."

"Then that means..." Eddy said.

"If anything were to happen to me, then surely you guys are heading for certain death," Double D said.

"Then we can't lose you," Eddy said. "We have to be as careful as we..."

He stops his sentence when a wall of fire blazed in front of the Ed. He steps back a few steps and a bear trap went off behind Eddy, which got him to run ahead of his friends.

"Hold on Eddy," Double D shouted.

"Chickens, guys!" Ed proclaimed.

Marsha leans back in her chair, laughing as hard as she could from watching Eddy getting hit with every trap on the obstacle course. York looks down at the Eds to find Eddy getting caught in all sorts of traps paved out on the course. Fire walls and compacting spikes walls; spike floors, acid pits, lava pits, and bottomless pits; collapsing floors, walls and ceilings; hammer swings, cannons and spring floors; all of them trigger when Eddy takes a single step on any floor panel. They got through the stadium, and are now at the entrance to the tunnel going to the main stadium. Eddy, now completely injure from all the traps that he trigger, spins around and have his arms open wide.

"Ha, is that all got?" said a very weak Eddy.

When he least expects it, a crème pie is sent into his face, knocking him back down on the ground.

"He asked for it," Marsha said.

"Eddy, are you all right?" Double D asked.

"Mommy, I left my bath in the toaster oven thrice," Eddy said, before falling to the ground unconscious.

Ed picks up the fallen Eddy and hoists him over the shoulders. Double D signals Ed to follow him, leading him down the tunnel. Within the tunnel, a gap with darkness stands in the way to the exit of the tunnel, and above the gaps are floating balls emitting a green light.

"How are we supposed to cross with Eddy on your back?" Double D asked.

Ed drops Eddy on the ground and grabs the boy's three hair strands. He then grabs Double D's hat and starts swinging them around above Ed's head. The tall Ed lets go of the spinning Eds and throws them over the gap, landing on the platform.

"Oh my aching back," Eddy said, straightening his back.

"Well, that was a good throw," Double D said, his head spinning.

"Hey Lumpy, get your big behind over here!" Eddy shouted to Ed.

"You got it Eddy," Ed replied.

He starts to run, getting speed to clear the jump. He leaps forward, walking off the edge and over the gap, causing Double D to freak-out.

"Ed, stop!" Double D commanded.

"What?" Ed said, coming to a stop in the middle of the gap.

He is standing under one of the floating balls, not realizing that he is suppose to use the balls to swing himself across the gap. Gravity kicks in, and Ed plunges deep into the pit, but a green light shot out and it latches itself onto a ball, pulling Ed out of the darkness and swinging him to the platform.

Double D went over to the edge to catch the tall Ed, but Ed lands below the edge of the platform, creating an indent of the tall boy. Double D and Eddy pulls onto Ed's dangling arms, which are surprisingly not in the wall, and hoist the heavy Ed up on the platform.

"Gee Ed, ever thought of going on a diet?" Eddy asked.

"No diet for me guys," Ed said, picking Eddy up under his arms.

"Let me go Ed!" the small Ed commanded.

"Sorry Eddy, but you need your rest," Ed said.

Eddy struggles to get free from Ed's grasp, and they come across another gap standing in their way. Double D looks over at the other side of the gap, seeing the crowd of the main stadium waiting for their next challenge.

"We're almost there!" Eddy proclaimed. "Throw us Ed!"

"No can do Eddy," Ed said.

"And why not?" Eddy asked.

"I see a wall," Ed stated.

"Of course there are walls Ed," Double D said. "Why do you say that?"

"Who cares?" Eddy said, jumping from Ed's arm. "I'm heading for the exit!"

Eddy jumps into the pit, and a green beam shot out of his right arm, hooking onto one of the floating balls and swinging him across the gap. When he made it to the top of his rise, the beam lets itself go off the ball and swings around to grab onto the next one. He repeats the same action on the last ball and leaps off the ball and crashes into an invisible wall.

"Told you Double D," Ed said.

"Ed, we need to save Eddy," Double D said.

Ed picks up Double D and tosses him over the gap and into the invisible wall. The wall materializes and begins to crack from where Double D landed, and then falls apart into rubble. Eddy grasp onto the edge of the platform and hoists himself up and looks over at Ed, who is waving over at his friends.

"Oh, will you look at that," Double D said, who is lying on top of the rubble.

"Shut up and get Ed over here," Eddy said, picking up the smart Ed.

Double D takes a feather duster from his suit and brushes himself off clean. He then walks on top of the rubble and motions for Ed to swing over the gap. Ed looks down into the pit, then at the balls, and holds his right arm out for the green beam to latch onto the ball. Ed swings across, unlatching and latching from the first, to the second, and to the last of the three balls and lands on the platform right next to Double D. The two stood there looking into each other's visors.

"Yep, it's me all right," Ed said.

"Hey guys!" Eddy shouted.

The others ran up to where Eddy is, and they could see a tower made of platforms that form the floor of the stadium. Surrounding the tower are floating platforms, varying in different types of traps, and solid floors with D-Z Strikers and Swarmers.

"Eddy, I'm picking up no activity up on top of the tower," Double D said, scanning the top.

"Then are we suppose to use these to get up there?" Eddy asked, pointing to the platforms.

"I believe so," Double D said.

"Buttered toast," Ed said.

Ed pushes Eddy and Double D forward, sending them down to a large pool of acid, and they grab onto a side of a platform that is in front of them and their feet hanging onto the solid floor. Ed jumps onto the platform the others are hanging onto, and made it rock violently and sending them flying ahead, and Ed to rock on the platform.

"Hey, wait up guys," Ed shouted, jumping from one floating platform to another.

Eddy and Double D lands on one of the solid high-rises, where two D-Z Strikers and three Swarmers notice them, and approach them slowly.

"When we get back home, we're putting Ed on a diet," Eddy said.

"I agree Eddy," Double D said.

They notice the incoming enemies, but as they were pulling out their weapons, a beeping went off around their necks, coming from the collars.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Double D asked.

"_Guys, you got to push the Regroup button to get Ed back_," Jonny said over the microphone.

"Why should we?" Eddy asked.

"_In a few seconds, if you don't have Ed close by, the collars will blow up_!" Jonny said alarmed.

"Eddy, do something!" Double D shouted.

"I'm looking as fast as I can," the small Ed said, searching every inch of his body.

"Jonny, how much time to we have left?" Double D asked.

"_Five seconds_!"

4... 3...

"Found it!" Eddy said, finding the button on his left arm.

"I hope this works," Double D said.

Eddy pushes down on the Regroup button, and all they could hear is a beep.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting?" Ed said.

"Good gracious Ed, don't you ever do such a thing," Double D said.

"Hug!" Ed said, holding out his arms.

"Oh no, not from the guy that try to kill us..." Eddy said, before he and Double shouted in unison.

"Ed, look out!"

Ed swings his head around, cutting the heads of the two D-Z Strikers behind the boys. The tall Ed look blankly at the now down D-Z Strikers and finds the three Swarmers coming towards them. Eddy took out his Dual Cyclos and uses them to take out the small creatures.

A couple of platforms floated over to where the Eds are, and they jump across each one, one at a time with one Ed on one platform. Eddy went ahead of the others with him doing a double jump in the air, Ed managing to get onto each floating platform with some help of some rockets in his legs, and Double jumps high enough for him to really notice that his jumps are irregular. They reach the second high-rise, with four D-Z Strikers and five circular flying robots.

The circular robots float in the air by the means of rotating small sharp blades that is beneath of what it appears to be their heads. They have a spiny tail sticking underneath the head, dangling down for anyone to be hit by the spikes. Double D analyzes the robots and the floating robot beep like they are communicating and fire beams out of their eyes. Eddy blocked the beams with the wrench, preventing them from hitting Double D.

"We could use your help here, Sock-head," Eddy said.

"Ed, grab the tail to two of the Cycloids and spin them around," Double D instructed, after regaining consciousness.

Ed walks up around Eddy, and gets hit by the beams. He then grabs two Cycloids' tails and spin them around like a tornado. With the spinning, the blades on the Cycloids cut the other floating robots and destroying the four D-Z Strikers. Ed stop his spinning and Eddy leap into the air with Dual Cyclos prep to strike. The yo-yo's left Eddy's hands and they slam deep into the Cycloids, cutting them in half.

After defeating that set of enemies, another set of platforms line up, and the made across the gap. Up on the tower, three green color D-Z Strikers watch the Eds jump from one platform to the other, and they got their guns ready to fire. Double D notice a red dot on Eddy's helmet, and he turn to find the one D-Z Striker's laser on Eddy and another Striker pointing its gun directly at Double D. The robots fire their guns, sending three shots at the Eds, and all three dodge the shots.

"Who just shot at us?" Eddy asked.

"Up there on the tower," Double D pointed out.

"I thought you said that there's no one on top," Eddy said.

"Well, that Dropship could be dropping off D-Z Berserkers," Double D said.

"Care to explain this to us?" Eddy asked.

"Well, like I said, my visor could tell me what our enemies are," Double D explained. "So if you want to know who is where, I'm your man."

"Do you know what a chicken enemy might be?" Ed asked.

"I'll be happy to tell you Ed," Double D said.

"Oh brother," Eddy said, rolling his eyes.

The D-Z Berserkers fire again, this time missing the Eds again and shooting the platform behind them.

"Run!" Eddy shouted.

The three jump from platform to the next, dodging the beams from the Berserkers' guns. They curve to the left and land on yet another high-rise, this time with four Reapers.

"Eddy, don't make any sudden movements," Double D hissed. "The Reapers could feel vibrations, and if any of us were to move, they'll shoot their spikes."

Ed moves into a pose of one foot off the ground and his arms going to the left. Eddy did almost the same thing, except he mirrors it in the opposite direction. The Reapers look around at the high-rise, unaware about the Eds standing in front of them, until Double D start shaking all over.

"I'm sorry!" Double D shouted, crouching down.

The Reapers puff up and start shooting out their spikes, releasing them upon the Eds. Eddy got out his wrench and stars whacking away at the falling spikes, knocking them away from Ed and Double D.

"You know you can help out, right?" Eddy said, with him still whacking spikes.

Double D takes out the Holoshield Launcher and fires a shot, creating a shield good enough to prevent the Reapers' spikes from hitting them. Ed draws out his Magma Cannon and fires away, with the energy blast knocking the Reapers into the acid pits far below. After clearing the area, the Eds take their steps up on top of the Tower of Power.

OOO

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Eds have made it to the top," York said.

"Now for the real excitement," Marsha said, rubbing her hands together.

"This time around, the Eds will be facing wave after wave of enemies, until all three of them shut down," York said.

"Oh, I can't wait for that to happen," Marsha said. "This is ten times better than watching the Behemoth match."

"Say, who's winning that match anyway?" York asked.

"I don't care," Marsha replied. "Ooh, it's starting!"

Eddy went up to the center of the tower, looking around to see the immense crowd of angry fans waiting for them to die. Up on the tower are the three D-Z Berserkers that were previously shooting at them, and turn their attention back on the Eds.

"Great, it's these losers," Eddy said, pulling out the Dual Cyclos and turning them into nun-yo's.

"Eddy, you may want to take a look at this," Double D said, tapping on Eddy's shoulder.

Eddy turns and spots a small gun pointing at the Eds. The small Ed walk up to the gun and starts poking at it.

"You're worrying about this?" Eddy asked.

The gun glows an orange light from the barrel and Eddy went up into the air from the burning beam scouring his groin. Eddy fell back to earth, landing on top of the gun and breaking it.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me?" Eddy asked.

"Don't know Eddy," Ed said.

"Uh guys, we're forgetting something," Double D said, referring to the D-Z Berserkers.

"Well, do something about them," Eddy commanded.

Double D tried to get his Fusion Rifle, but Ed use his new gun to fire a round ball out of the barrel, and to explode in front of the D-Z Berserkers, leaving a energy spark to hit a few Swarmers that jump up on the tower.

"Where did those guys come from?" Eddy asked.

"This is a challenge Eddy," Double D said. "They are going to be drop out of nowhere."

"Chickens!" Ed shouted.

"No Ed, wait!" Double D shouted.

Ed runs up to the Swarmers, pulls the trigger on the B-6 Obliterator, and sending a grenade to knock back the small creatures. The other Eds signal Ed to come back, but he misinterprets it for a wave, and a Dreadzone X Dropship stops above Ed's head. Double D panic when the doors to the Dropship open up and he got his rifle ready to shoot whatever is coming out. Three D-Z Berserkers, five Cycloids, four Reapers and eight Swarmers jump out of the Dropship, and Double D took two shots of his Fusion Rifle in a sweet spot to make the ship explode.

The enemies notice the Eds, and Double D quickly shot out a Holoshield in time to prevent the incoming wave of spikes. Eddy got the Dual Cyclos ready to swing, and Ed take out his Magma Cannon to knock the enemies back. Double D remained behind to watch his friends tackle the enemies in front.

Behind Double D, a group of floating balls crept up to the smart Ed and one of them stick out four blades from its body. It begins to spin the blade, creeping closer and closer until a bullet stop the ball dead. Eddy use one of his Dual Vipers to shoot down the ball, saving Double D from having his legs cut off.

"Thank you Eddy," Double D said.

"Don't thank me just yet," Eddy said.

The small Ed finish off the remaining ball robots with the Dual Vipers, and pull on Double D's arm to get him over to where Ed is. The tall Ed fought off the Reapers and the D-Z Berserkers with the B-6 Obliterator, sending the robots and the organic beings down into the burning acid. The shock from the explosion knocks out the remaining of the Swarmers, killing them dead.

A new Dropship came down to the tower, dropping off five more D-Z Berserkers, six Reapers, ten Swarmers, and fifteen robot balls. Double D uses his Fusion Rifle to shoot down the Dropship, which just left the tower to gather more enemies. The ship went down, and the Reapers shoot off their spikes. Double D switches out his rifle for the Holoshield Launcher and shot out a shield, protecting the Eds from the incoming assault.

"OK, this can't go on for much longer," Eddy said.

"Ed, you need to use your B-6 Obliterator to blow away all of these foes," Double D said.

"OK," Ed answered.

Just as he was going to pull the trigger, something large crashes right behind the Eds. They turn around to find a large robot wielding a dual-sided axe. It notices the three and hoists its axe high into the air, with energy burning in between the blades. Double D panicked and Eddy charge forward, hoping that the robot will focus on him instead of the whole group.

"Eddy, what are you doing?" Double D shouted.

"Trust me on this," Eddy replied.

He whips out a Dual Cyclo and chucks it around the robot's axe. The robot swings its arm down, bringing the axe down, and Eddy pulls on the string to let the axe fly out of the robot's hand and hitting the other beings. Ed uses his gun on the robot, destroying it into scrap metal.

"Well, that's five Berserkers, six Reapers, ten Swarmers, fifteen Blade Balls and an Executioner," Double D said.

"Two of those I didn't get," Eddy said.

"The Blade Balls are the round small robots," Double D explained, "and the tall robot with the axe you rip out was the Executioner."

"You think I use this for bowling?" Ed said, holding up a busted Blade Ball.

"You don't even know how to bowl," Eddy said.

"I can learn," Ed answered.

"Now there's something I like to see," Double D said, giggling by the thought.

Eddy looks around on top of the tower, seeing the crowd react to their victory on the tower. He pulls out his wrench and places it firmly into the ground, holding it like he claimed a new planet in his honor.

"I am the warrior!" Eddy shouted.

"I claimed this planet in the name of Ed," Ed said.

"Shut up Ed," Eddy snapped.

OOO

"Well, I guess that ends the Eds' run on the Tower of Power," York said.

"Man, even with an Executioner, they still won," Marsha said, pouting.

"Now there's no need to pout," York said, putting a hand on the little girl's head.

"Why shouldn't I?" Marsha asked. "I just lost another bet, and I'm going to go hungry for the night."

"Well, why don't you let the Behemoth take care of the Eds in the Exterminator match coming up?" the muscle man asked.

"Ooh, I completely forgot about that," Marsha said, her hopes back up.

"And speaking of which, who won the match?" York asked.

A piece of paper came out of the desk, and York begins to read it.

"Well, it appears that the Behemoth lost," York said.

The crowd let out a sigh of disappointment, seeing that the Eds' first Exterminator match will not be against the Behemoth.

"So, the Mechanical Reaper won?" Marsha asked.

"Apparently so," York said, crumbling the paper. "Well, don't go anywhere, there's more action coming your way right after these short messages."

* * *

So, the Eds are going to face off against the Mechanical Reaper. Who's going to win the match of human vs. machine? It's been done before, but it's my take on it. Also, I'm taking bets on Plank's building skills. Anyone?

Anyway, the Neo-Crushers are upgraded versions of the Whalloper, which apparently sucks like monkey's balls. Unlike the Whalloper, which requires ammo, the Neo-Crushers don't need ammo, making them the only weapon, besides the morphing guns and the Omni-Wrench, that haves unlimited ammo.

When I was talking about the Behemoth, he seems to remind me of Jabba the Hut. I'd really have no intentions of referencing the Behemoth to Jabba, but things happen. Still, I own no rights to the _Star Wars_ franchise.

Once again, please review, thank you very much. Chapter Seven will end this act, with the Eds vs. the Mechanical Reaper!


	7. Act I, Ch 7: Eds vs Qwark

Ha! Got'cha on this one! No seriously, this has been coming for a long time... I thought that Ratchet finally does Qwark in? Oh well. I'm surprise that I made Chapter Seven short, but nothing short on the action in this chapter.

Well, at least I'll explain... or at the most Qwark will, explain how he got to fight the Eds.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games**. **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven – The Eds v. Qwark

OOO

The main Battledome stadium's floor returns back to normal for the upcoming Exterminator match, with the Tower of Power turning back into floor panels. Everyone in the crowd cheer on for main star of the match, the Behemoth, to destroy the Eds, who just won their Avenger qualifier challenge. The Eds went to a platform to wait until every floor is flattening out.

"So this is what it's like during one of these matches," Double D said.

"Yeah, and I hope that this Exterminator we're facing is easy," Eddy said.

"But if he's as tough as Professor Treacherous, then we're in for a challenge," Double D quoted.

"Gravy," Ed said randomly.

"Well, he's got the right idea," Eddy said.

The platform that they are on came down to the stadium floor, and they jump off onto the battlefield. The crowd starts booing at the Eds and throw garbage down from the stands.

"They don't like us," Double D said.

"Nah, this happens all the time," Eddy said, getting hit with a blue banana peel.

"Are you going to finish that?" Ed asked.

"Sure," Eddy said, tossing back the banana peel.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for the Avenger Exterminator match," York said, standing up with one foot on the commentator desk.

The crowd changes from booing into cheering after hearing "Exterminator match." The Eds look around to see the crazed fan, waving their hands and screaming their heads off.

"These poor souls have no meaning in life," Double D said.

"Sure they do," Ed said.

"Care to explain Ed?" Double D asked.

Ed puts a finger to his helmet, and never spoke a word, as if he's in deep thought.

"This should take a while," Eddy said.

"And now here today to sacrifice themselves to our Exterminator: the Eds of Team Cul-de-Sac!" Marsha said.

More trash is thrown to the Eds, creating three piles of garbage where the Eds are standing.

"And now, it is my honor to introduce the Exterminator," York said, "the..."

The lights in the stadium dim out, and everything is black. Everyone in the stadium start to worry, wondering why the lights are out, and then a pair of spotlights turn on up in the rafters, pointing towards one entrance.

"_In the land of forgotten heroes, one has risen up to defend the Solana galaxy from certain doom_," the voice said. "_Now, he's is one of the most beloved heroes this side of the universe. Not to mention real handsome and very smart_."

"Oh brother," Eddy said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Quiet in the back!" the voice commanded. "Anyway, _he comes from a line of superheroes, and is currently the favorite among fans in the Solana galaxy. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the one, the only_..."

Steam snake out from pipes and color lights flash at the entrance. A firecracker went off at the front of the entrance, and a man's body could be seen. He haves his chest out, arms on his hips, and his head pointing to the upper right. He took a deep breath, and opens his mouth wide.

"Captain Qwaaaaaaaaark!" the man shouted.

The lights turn back on, and everyone look directly at the man with blank faces. The man himself is tall muscle man, wearing a green/navy-blue spandex suit with an atom with a lightning bolt on his chest to resemble a "Q." He haves a big chin and an antenna sticking out on top of his head. He stands there proud and strong, waiting for the crowd to react to his heroic presence.

Sadly, the crowd continues to be silent. The only noise that is made is coming from a conveniently placed cricket chirping away for good speechless moments.

"Well, maybe I did it too soon," the man said to himself. He then puffs out his chest and bellows "Captain Qwa...

"We already heard you the first time, loser!" shouted one angry fan.

The whole crowd begin throwing trash at the man now, creating a pile of smelly garbage.

"Well now, that isn't the proper way to treat a hero," the man said, brushing off every bit of trash off of him. "So, I'm fighting these three losers? Ha, piece of cake." The man cracks his knuckles and assumes the fighting position.

"That's who we're up against?" Eddy asked.

"I thought he'll be much bigger," Double D said.

Ed looks through one of his comic books, reading about a superhero similar to what the man is.

"Isn't that the shooting dummy?" Marsha asked.

"I'm guessing that's him all right," York said, scratching his head.

"What the hell? What happen to the Behemoth?" Marsha asked. "What happen to the Mechanical Reaper? Who in the right mind will have this ass to be Exterminator anyway?"

"I'll explain everything," the man said, "all in dramatic effect."

"Uh excuse me, but we didn't quite get your name," Double D said.

"Didn't you hear me bellow it out when I came out here?" the man said. "It's Captain Qwark, by the way."

"More like Captain Quack," Eddy said.

"Now, for how I've became an Exterminator..."

OOO

_It began seven minutes ago, during the match between the Behemoth and the Mechanical Reaper. I was watching from above on the 'Shoot Qwark!' stand, and the Behemoth is taking a beating. The Mechanical Reaper ran forward, jumping in the air all stylish like and took a big chunk out of the monster's flesh._

"Dear God, do you need to remind me?" Marsha said

"_Ah, you little (bleep)!" the Behemoth said._

"_Do I need to tell you that I was built, not born?" the Reaper said. "Of course, how could I since you don't have much of a vocabulary as me."_

_The Behemoth charges at the reaper, but he ran out of breath and the Mechanical Reaper was on the other side of the arena. I mean, the Behemoth is a monster that shouldn't even be fighting in the first place. Seriously, that dude stank and is really a poor fighter._

"_Are you done making fun of me?" the Behemoth said to me._

_How could he hear me? I thought this is a flashback._

"_No, you're speaking out loud!" the monster said._

_Anywho, the Mechanical Reaper charge forward and the Behemoth spew out toxic fumes from its rotten mouth. The cloud covered the Mechanical Reaper, but it blew away all of the gas with its scythe._

"_Heh, your toxic fumes maybe able to knock out an organic, but I'm full machine!" the Reaper said, swiping the air with its scythe._

"_Well, I can still crush you with all my weight," the Behemoth said._

"_Not before I cut you down to size," the Reaper said, pulling a scythe off its back._

_It charge forward, running like a blur, until it started running up the Behemoth, and it slid right down._

"_Ha-ha, you can't get up if you don't have any dry spots to grab on," the Behemoth laughed._

"_I forgot about your natural grease," the Reaper said. "But, that doesn't prevent me from jumping!"_

_The Mechanical Reaper activated rockets in its feet and launched itself into the air, with scythes in its hands. It started to arc, but the Behemoth grabbed the Reaper out of the air and pulled it up to him._

"_Now I got you," the Behemoth said._

"_Actually, I was hoping you're going to do this," the Reaper said._

_The Mechanical Reaper used both of its scythes to cut through the monster's arm, and escaping his grasp. The Behemoth tried again at capturing the Mechanical Reaper, but he failed. At this moment, I could feel my shackles beginning to loosen, and I could see that the Mechanical Reaper delivering the final blow._

"_I'm not going anywhere," the Behemoth shouted._

"_The only place that you're going is to hell!" the Reaper shouted, slicing off the Behemoth's thick head, and all guts and blood came spewing out of the Behemoth's open wound._

"I thought that this is a children's show?" Eddy said.

"Hey, don't be interrupting the monologue," Captain Qwark said.

"I'm sorry about that," Double D said, covering Eddy's mouth. "Please, do continue."

_Anyway, the Mechanical Reaper landed back on the ground, putting away one of the scythes and have the other scythe's blade retracted back into the pole. Everyone cheered for him, and he was getting all of the attention. Of course, they didn't realize that I was struggling to get out of my shackles, and with every last bit of strength I have left, I broke myself free. And then it hit me. I was three stories up, and there's no landing spot._

"_Oh..." I started to say, before falling to my death._

_I'm surprise that no one even pay attention to me when I was falling. They were too busy cheering for the Mechanical Reaper. And then, just when I least expect it, I landed on something hard, and it was going right up my blowhole._

_I landed on the Mechanical Reaper's scythe._

_Everybody flinched when they seen me in so much pain. I could not begin to describe how much pain I was in._

"And I'm glad you didn't," Double D said.

"What did I say about interrupting?" Qwark said.

_Now, that didn't end just there. While I was busy with the pain, my body leaned forward and slammed into something hard and pointy. I got up, and I realized who I landed on. I crushed the Mechanical Reaper with my own body. Now, everyone in the stadium was as shock as I was..._

"Except for me," one fan said.

_He later got shot by a random laser beam._

_I picked up the remains of what used to be the head of the Mechanical Reaper, and I hold it above my head, with the crowd cheering away at my victory._

"_It's good to be king," I said._

OOO_  
_

"...And that's my story," Qwark said.

Eddy lean himself up against his wrench, fast asleep by the hero's story. Double D found himself a bit puzzle by the whole account. Ed is still busy reading his comic book.

"Hey, what is that thing you're reading?" Qwark asked.

"It's 'The Grand Adventures of Galactic Man and Wormhole Boy,'" Ed said, pulling his head away from the comic. "An instant classic and a limited issue."

"Well, let me see that," Qwark said.

"No one shall touch Galactic Man!" Ed proclaimed, repeating one line from the comic.

"Uh, could I examine the comic Ed?" Double D asked.

"Hey, how come he could look at it, but not me?" Qwark asked.

"Because people don't trust you," Eddy said.

Up on the commentator's desk, Marsha pulls up a screen and start frantically searching through different panels of information.

"What are you doing?" York asked.

"I'm changing my bets, what does it look like I'm doing?" the little girl said. "If the match of Team Cul-de-Sac and the Mechanical Reaper isn't going to go through, then I need to change my bets so I won't lose big again."

"Really? So who do you think is going to win?"

Marsha stopped and took a minute to think. "I don't know. I think it maybe a fifty-fifty kind of thing. Either way, if the ass wins this with dumb luck, then I'm really scoring big this time."

"Well, with that, it's time to begin the match!" York said.

"Match, what match?" Qwark asked.

"The Exterminator match, that's what," Eddy said.

"Oh right, I'd completely forgot about that," Qwark said, cracking his knuckles again. "This should be a piece of cake."

Ed is the first to take a swing at Qwark, but the hero move out of the way in time and takes a couple steps back. Eddy throws a Dual Cyclo at Qwark, but he dodge the yo-yo just like Ed. Double D analyze the hero, studying everything that makes him up, until he blank out.

"Looks like this should be easy pickings," Qwark said, charging at Double D.

"Hey Double D, wake up!" Eddy shouted.

The Ed snaps out of his spell and shoots out a Holoshield in time to stop Qwark dead in his tracks. The hero slides on down the shield, leaving a trail of saliva on the hologram wall.

"That's disgusting," Double D said.

Qwark got back up and tries again to hit Double D. He throws his fist into the wall, but the force upon impact cause the hero to winch in pain, and jump around like a stereotypical wimpy little girl.

"What a loser," Eddy said.

"_What a dork_," Kevin said over the headset.

"Kevin? What are you doing on the headset?" Double D asked.

"_I'm watching the match with Jonny_," the boy replied, "_and man, you guys got your work cut out_."

"If you say so Kevin," Double D said.

"Ow, that really hurt," Qwark said, sucking his fist.

"Good God, why am I betting on this guy?" Marsha said.

"Because you care about the bolts?" York asked, not caring.

"Exactly, but I would think that the Eds could win this one easy," Marsha said.

"Now there's something I want to take part in," York said.

Qwark got himself straighten out, and starts cracking his neck, his shoulders, and, strangely enough, his thighs. Everyone in the crowd threw back in disgust by the sound of Qwark cracking his thighs.

"Why do I need to see that?" Eddy asked, covering his visor.

"Because Galactic Man needs to get every part of his body to function so he can do his Rift Inductor," Ed said, quoting some bits from his comic.

"This isn't one of your stupid comics Ed," Eddy said, grabbing Ed with his wrench. "Why don't you make yourself useful, and go beat this guy up!"

Eddy throws the tall Ed with the wrench, sending Ed towards Captain Qwark. Qwark notice Ed coming in his direction, so he uses his left hand to grab Ed's head and swing him over his shoulder.

"Ed!" Double D shouted.

"Bingo!" Eddy shouted, tossing a Dual Cyclo.

The yo-yo wrap around Ed's head and Eddy pull hard on the string, bringing Ed back down to the ground. This time, Ed made contact with Qwark, cutting part of Qwark's hero outfit on the chest.

"Hey, I'll have you know that this isn't cheap!" Qwark proclaimed.

"Your mother probably made it," Marsha said to Qwark.

"Yes, my mother made my... wait, how did you found out about that?" Qwark said with an embarrass look on his face.

Marsha and the crowd burst into laughter, laughing about Qwark's mother making his superhero suit. Even the Eds couldn't help themselves to the laughing.

"Hey, she made this out of love," Qwark said, getting brighter red in the face.

"And that is makes it even funnier," Eddy said, laughing as hard as he can.

"OK, that's it!" Qwark shouted, pulling out a ray gun.

He fires the gun straight into the air, loud enough to quiet everyone down. Marsha struggles to keep her laughs inside, and the Eds found themselves under the barrel of Captain Qwark's gun.

"Now if any of you is going to make fun of me or my momma, you're going to get your head shot off," Qwark said in a serious tone.

"Galactic Man is a sissy," Ed said, bursting into laughter.

Qwark shot his gun, sending a energy beam directly at Ed's head and disintegrating it.

"ED!" Eddy and Double D shouted.

"Table for two!" Ed said, popping his head out of his suit.

"How did he do that?" Qwark said to himself.

"I'm surprise he can still do that," Double D said.

"Hey, it's a fan-fiction," Eddy said. "Anything goes."

"Yeah, but this sort of things happen all the time before we came into this situation," Double D said.

"Well, at least we have a better advantage than Senior Quack here," Eddy said.

Qwark fires his gun again, but the Eds saw this one coming and move out of the way in time. Eddy pulls out his Dual Vipers and starts firing away. Qwark digs his hands underneath one of the floor panels and pulls it up to create a shield, knocking off the rounds coming from the Dual Vipers.

"This isn't going to work," Eddy said.

"Or will it?" Double D said, holding up the Holoshield Launcher. "With this, I could be able to create walls that will help defeat Captain Qwark."

"But those things don't do a thing," Eddy said.

"Yes, but if use properly, I could have the shields lined up for you to ricochet bullets from the Dual Vipers off the shields and onto Qwark," Double D explained.

"Double D, you're a genius!" Eddy said, grabbing the smart Ed's head.

"Please, no touching the suit, thank you," Double D said, pushing the small Ed away.

Double D angles the Holoshield Launcher, aiming them so that when the shields are up; Eddy could bounce the bullets off the shields and hit Qwark. He fires two shields, one on each side of the make-shift shield Qwark made, and Eddy fires his guns. As Double D expected, the rounds ricochet off the two shields, and they hit the hero, causing him to leap into the air with pain.

"We got him," Double D said.

"Ed, fire when ready!" Eddy commanded.

"You got it Eddy," Ed replied.

Ed pulls out his B-6 Obliterator and fires a grenade at Qwark. The hero notices the grenade, and he whack it out of the way, causing it to explode and an electrical spark hit Qwark.

"Whoa, quite a tingle," Qwark said.

Ed charge at Qwark with his head down and Qwark puts his hands on Ed's helmet, pushing hard against the ground and Ed to come to a stop. They came up to the edge of the arena, a bath of acid waiting for anyone to fall in. Qwark push Ed away from him, and he punch the Ed in the head.

"Hey!" Eddy shouted. "Leave him alone!"

"Oh, and you're looking to fight me man-to-man?" Qwark asked. "Then bring it!"

Eddy charge forward with the wrench in hand, and Qwark came running at Eddy. The small Ed threw his wrench, and Qwark threw a punch, both making contact. The blow push them back, and Qwark draw his gun again, shooting at Eddy. Eddy blocks the shot and threw his wrench at Qwark, but he caught the wrench and threw it right back to Eddy, hitting him in the head.

Ed tries to help his fallen friend, but a voice in the shadows call out to him.

"Here, take these," the voice said.

A pair of gloves burst out of the shadows, and Ed caught the gloves. He recognize the gloves to be the Neo-Crushers, and he look into the shadows to find Slim Cognito.

"Put them on and start throwing punches," Slim said.

Ed put the gloves on and he wiggles his fingers to get a feel on the gloves. Suddenly, the gloves fused with his suit, and Slim disappear into the shadows.

"On the house," Slim said.

Ed ran towards where the others are, with Qwark pointing his gun in the defenseless Eddy's face and gloating, and Ed defiantly threw a punch into the back of Qwark's head.

"Hey, watch where you throw those things," Qwark said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You step away from Eddy, Galactic Man, or feel the wrath of Black Hole Man!" Ed shouted.

"Way to go Lumpy!" Eddy said, getting back up on his feet.

Qwark throws a punch, but Ed throws one back, into Qwark's mouth and knock out some of his teeth. Qwark took a couple steps back from the blow, adjusting his mouth and coughing up teeth and blood.

"Ow, I think I broke a tooth," Qwark said.

"Finish him Eddy!" Ed shouted.

"I was just about to..."

"Hold it right there mister!" Double D interrupted, stopping Eddy's sentence. "He's just a pawn in all of this, an innocent pawn. He doesn't have any rights to die, and neither do we."

"Oh come on!" Eddy shouted. "He tried to kill us! And we need to beat these guys if we want to get out of here, so I'm finishing this guy off!"

Eddy throws his wrench at Qwark's head, but Qwark dodge it by bending his head down, and the wrench blows over.

"Whoa, did something go over my head?" Qwark said.

He gathers himself together and got himself ready to fight. Just as he is taking his first step, something struck him in the back of the head, stopping him cold. The Eds thought that Eddy's wrench hit him, but they notice a different wrench, one that look totally different from Eddy's. Qwark collapse to the ground, and Eddy caught his wrench, looking at it for any signs that it struck Qwark.

The crowd fell silent once again, amazed by the sight of Captain Qwark's dead body on the ground. Soon, the crowd roars with excitement once again, cheering over the defeat of the fallen Exterminator.

"I can't believe it, the Eds have won!" York shouted.

"Meh, I knew this match is going to go either way," Marsha said.

"But didn't you just lost another large bet?" the muscle man asked.

"Don't remind me," Marsha said gloomily.

"And there they are folks, your new Avengers!"

"We did it!" Eddy shouted.

"I have achieved greatness!" Ed shouted.

"We are one step closer to going home," Double D said. "But, something bothers me."

"What is it, Sock-head?" Eddy asked.

"We didn't kill Captain Qwark," the smart Ed said.

"Oh lighten up, will ya?" Eddy said. "We just won, and we're getting close to going home."

"Well, I suppose so," Double D said.

"We're going home!" Ed said, squeezing his friends.

"OK, that's enough Ed," Double D said.

"And that concludes the Avenger Tournament," York said into the camera. "We just witness some extraordinary battles today, and we just got our new Avengers. So what will happen to the Eds now that they defeated one of our winning games, and what will happen to rest of our Exterminators once the Eds reach them?"

"I could tell you, but I don't want to spoil it," Marsha said.

"For now, I'm York the Impaler," the muscle man said.

"And I'm Marsha Violet," the little girl said.

"Tune in next season to all new action and mayhem," York said, "right here, on Dreadzone X."

OOO

Up in the crowds, a cat-like creature sticks his arm out to catch a wrench from the arena. He and his small, robotic companion watch from a hallway, seeing the battle of Captain Qwark and the Eds take place on the battlefield below. The wrench came back and the cat put it away.

"Well good riddance for Captain Qwark," the cat said.

"He had that coming for a long time, right Ratchet?" the robot said.

"Oh yeah Clank, he deserved it," the cat said.

The two of them watch as Dreadzone robots hand the Eds a special green medal telling them that they are Avengers, special green plating for their suits, and a blue medal for their next campaign.

"You know, those three reminds me of when we were here in DreadZone," Ratchet said.

"Yes, when Vox was in charge," Clank said. "The one in the middle might be you."

Clank is referring to Eddy, who is leaning against his wrench and excited about the win.

"In all of my life, I've never seen anyone wield an Omni-Wrench that isn't a Lombax," Ratchet said.

"I'm getting readings that these are humans from the planet Earth," Clank said.

"Earth? There isn't a planet that goes by that name," Ratchet said.

"The planet is in the Milky Way galaxy, some 10,000,000 light-years away," Clank said.

"If their planet is far away from here, then how did they get here?" Ratchet asked.

OOO

Captain Qwark

Wins/Losses: 0-1  
No. of Matches: 1  
No. of Kills: 1  
No. of assassination attempts: 99,996  
Time of being an Exterminator: 10 minutes

**End of Act I**

**

* * *

**

*clears throat* Allow me to say this... I KILL QWARK! Muhahaha! I did it! Well, technically I don't own the death of Captain Qwark. Until Insomniac Games can come up with the official end of the Ratchet & Clank games (which I think they have something in mind), then I'll know I own the death or not. Then again... I'm sure that I'm not the only one that has written a story that deals with the death of Qwark.

By the time I finish an act, I'm going to post a little bit on how well an Exterminator did before being defeated by the Eds. By looking at Qwark's, I did a good job of displaying on how pathetic he truly is. Seriously, 10 minutes to be an Exterminator. That's the shortest time that anyone has been. Oh, and the assassination attempts is basically how many times people shot at him during the "Shoot Qwark!" game. If he was still alive, will you take a shot at him? (Please, use stun, since people like to see a man in pain)

This chapter ends the act of the Eds being Marauders, but that doesn't mean that the story is done. I still got more on the way, and until then, please continue to review. Act II, Chapter Eight will begin shortly...


	8. Act II, Ch 8: Memorial of Reprising

All right, you have finished Act I, and now moving on with Act II with the Eds being Avengers. Three new worlds and the Crusader Tournament are in store in this act, and I'm keeping the bundle chapters coming. Oh man, I got a lot in store for this fan-fiction...

OK, for here... I got a whole lot of explaining! That's right, this chapter explains everything... sort of. Well, there is some stuff that is going to come later, but I promise you that this chapter will tell a lot. And I decided to bring in a familiar face.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games**. **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight – Memorial of Reprising

OOO

"All right, if we want this show to go, and then I need everyone to settle down," the director commanded through a mega-phone.

The film studio buzzes with excitement over the Avenger Tournament last season, setting up commotion over the deaths of three Exterminators all in one day. Robot ran back and forth from one end of the room to the other, getting everything set for filming for the new season. Noweg sit himself down behind the news desk, getting himself ready to be back on the air.

"All right, places people," the director shouted. "We're going live in five... four... three... two..."

"Hello and welcome back to Dreadzone X," Noweg said into the camera. "Today on this special episode, we'll talk about the lost of no one, but three Exterminators yesterday."

"Roll film," the director ordered.

"During the first Exterminator match of the Behemoth versus the Mechanical Reaper, version 3.7.55," Noweg said, looking up from his report, "the Mechanical Reaper had the upper advantage for most of the match, despite having some difficulty. He used his scythe skills and swiped the head off the Behemoth, shutting his mouth once and for all."

The editing crew put in a clip showing the bit that has the reaper cutting off the giant Exterminator's head off with two scythes.

"Just as the Mechanical Reaper was celebrating, the chains that hold Captain Qwark to his 'Shoot Qwark!' game came loose and he landed on the Reaper's scythe," Noweg said.

The editing crew put up the scene mention by Noweg, showing the painful look Qwark got when he landed and having the pole shoot up his buttocks. All of the robots in the studio winch when they saw the scene.

"And that's when Qwark landed on top of the Mechanical Reaper, killing him," Noweg said. "Ten minutes later, Qwark was claimed dead on the battlefield by Eddy of Team Cul-de-Sac, by a blow to the back of the head with an Omni-Wrench."

The editing crew put in the scene, showing the fatal blow of a wrench hitting the hero's head and coming back to Eddy.

"We will not forget these remarkable Exterminators," Noweg said, keeping his sarcastic tone to a minimum. "Let us take a moment of silence to remember the fallen warriors."

A millisecond later...

"Qwark's dead!" one robot shouted off-camera.

Everyone in the studio cheered, throwing paper into the air, going crazy with excitement over the defeat of Captain Qwark.

OOO

At Team Cul-de-Sac's living quarters, Jonny and Kevin stood before the landing pad, waiting for the shuttle that is carrying the Eds to drop. The shuttle came down, and the Eds burst out of the shuttle with enthusiasm in their faces. Eddy grabs Kevin around his shoulders, swinging himself around and putting him in the middle of Jonny and Kevin.

"We did it!" Eddy shouted.

"No need to shout dork," Kevin shouted, pushing the small Ed away.

"This is great," Jonny said. "We're one step closer to getting home!"

"I agree Jonny," Double D said, "but I feel terrible."

"For what?" Kevin asked. "For being a dork?"

"No, I mean that we actually kill another human," Double D said.

"He was nowhere close of being human Double D," Ed said.

"And would you care to explain?" Double D asked.

"It is simple," Ed said, sounding as smart as he can. "He had three fingers."

The boys are silent, thinking of what Ed just said.

"We have three fingers," Eddy said.

"Yes, but he was talking about fingers and thumb," Double D said, "so his total amount of fingers he had is six."

The boys look at their hands, counting them to eight, two off of what Captain Qwark has. While they study each other, a moaning came out of Kevin's room, and a boy emerge from the room.

The boy is a tall, lanky boy, and a bit darker than the others. He wears a yellow shirt with a red bar going around his stomach, a pair of blue jeans and two long red shoes. He haves blue hair going all over the place on top of his head, mainly which he has been sleeping for a long time.

"Hi-ya Rolf!" Ed shouted, waving at the tall boy.

"Oh, hello Ed boys, hello Kevin, and hello Jonny the Wood..." the boy weakly said, until he notices Jonny. When he did, he quickly got himself straight and angry. "Jonny the Wood Boy! How dare you put Rolf into the Deep Sleep of Solitude so that you can steal Rolf's animals?"

Jonny look around, nervous by Rolf's claims. "I didn't put you in a coma," the boy replied.

"He's right Rolf," Double D said. "You were just experience a very bad case of culture shock."

"Culture shock?" Rolf echoed. "What is this culture shock?"

Rolf looks around at every angle, seeing the sights of the Dreadzone X Station. As he looks around, his face grew with fear.

"Rolf fears that this has come," Rolf said out loud. "Quickly, we must find shelter before the great Destroyer comes this way."

"What are you talking g about?" Eddy asked.

"The day of Armageddon is upon us, and we need to get to our houses if we want to live," Rolf said, pulling on Kevin's arm.

"Let go of me," Kevin said. "Besides, we are home."

"Rolf is confused," Rolf said, scratching his head. "How are we home when we are in this strange what-cha-you-call-it? And why is the ground black, and the sky all full of strange doohick..."

Rolf took a step off the edge of the platform and fell into space. The others ran up to the edge and look to see if they could see Rolf, but he is gone.

"Rolf!" Double D shouted.

"Yes?" Rolf said.

The boys turn around to see the tall boy standing right behind the, looking at them all confused.

"How did you get back up here?" Jonny asked.

"How could Rolf explain if Rolf doesn't know the answer," Rolf said. "Rolf doesn't have all the answers!"

"So, I'm guessing this is everyone," Double D said.

"Everyone?" Rolf echoed. "Where are Boy Jimmy, Go-Go Nazz girl, and the loud-mouthed Sarah?"

"Lock up in a cell," Kevin said. "You got lucky by Plank giving you title as promotional manager for the dorks."

"Ah yes, a promoter," Rolf said, before giving the boys a confused look. "What's a promoter?"

"It's someone that gets people's attention about our team," Double D said.

"Oh. Rolf is good at getting one simpleton's attention, yes?" Rolf said.

"Somehow, that doesn't seem to impress me," Eddy said.

Double D look on in deep thought, concentrating about the Exterminator match they fought in.

"Are you still thinking about that one guy?" Eddy asked.

"Yes," Double D replied, "but I can't shake the feeling that we didn't kill Qwark."

"What are you talking about?" Eddy said. "We did, and that's final!"

"No, you didn't kill Qwark," a voice said.

The boys look at the entrance to Kevin's room, and they found a cat-like creature standing in the doorway. He is roughly the same size as Eddy, haves a yellowish orange fur coat, is wearing a pair of black tight jeans and straps that look like straps for a backpack. Next to him is a small robot about half of the cat creature, a white robot with hands that haves six fingers, compare to the cat having ten fingers. His head is small, with green eyes and a small antenna sticking out on top of his head.

"I'm the one that kill Qwark," the cat said.

"He threw his wrench in time so that made the people think your wrench hit Qwark," the robot said.

The cat hold up his wrench, a different model compared to Eddy's. His is more futuristic, with a small head and a long handle, bending in one part of the wrench.

"That would explain why I've seen a different wrench thrown," Double D said.

Ed looks at the cat creature silently, growing a smile with every passing second, until he couldn't hold his excitement in.

"It's a kitty cat!" Ed shouted.

"Oh, I'm not a cat," the creature said. "I'm a Lombax. The name's Ratchet, by the way. And the robot's Clank."

"Greetings," the robot said.

"Cool," Kevin said.

"Far out," Jonny said.

"Oh Rolf's head," Rolf said.

Ed ran up to the Lombax and picks him up to hug him, squeezing the air out of the Lombax.

"Good golly Ed, give it some air man!" Double D shouted.

Ed let go of his grip on Ratchet, dropping him hard on the ground. Double D went over to the Lombax to pick him back up to his feet.

"I'm real sorry about Ed," Double D said. "He tends to get...

He stopped his sentence to analyze Clank, picking up the small robot to study it.

"Fascinating," Double D said. "I have never seen such a complex robot in my life."

"Well, I'm truly a one-of-a-kind," Clank joked.

"So what are you doing in our quarters?" Eddy asked.

"We're here mainly to retrieve Captain Qwark," Clank said.

"We recently got an ad telling us about Dreadzone and its popular 'Shoot Qwark!' event," Ratchet explained. "Now, Clank here said that we should rescue Qwark, but I think that Qwark really deserves this for a long time."

"He isn't the brightest of heroes, nor the bravest," Clank said. "He also treats us like we don't exist."

"He always getting attention for the things we do," Ratchet said. "And recently, he took the credit of defeating Dr. Nefarious."

"Dr. Who?" Double D asked.

"You humans never heard of him?" Clank asked.

"We've been out here for six days," Jonny said.

"Six days?" Eddy shouted.

"Then you obviously don't know who Dr. Nefarious is," Clank said.

"We know of a Professor Treacherous," Kevin said.

"No, that names doesn't ring a bell," Ratchet said. "Maybe he's using it as an alias."

"But didn't we made him glitch out from you defeating him?" Clank asked Ratchet.

"We did," Ratchet said.

"Uh, is this one person you speak of tall, haves a green head and looking real menacing?" Rolf said.

"Yeah, why?" Ratchet said.

"Dude, he's right behind you," Kevin said.

Ratchet and Clank turn around to find an angry Professor Treacherous staring right down into their eyes.

"You knifing little Lombax!" the professor said. "I'm the one that's supposed to kill Qwark, not you!"

"Uh sir, but rules state that even if you are given the rights," Terrance said, "you can battle Qwark, but not kill him."

"Really now Terrance?" Treacherous said. "Who in the right mind came up with these stupid-ass rules anyway?"

"I believe it was the chairman Birman, sir," Terrance replied.

"The professor said a cuss," Ed whispered to Double D.

"Thank you for pointing that out Ed," Double D answered.

"What are you doing here Nefarious?" Ratchet asked.

The tall robot looks at Ratchet with a mix look of anger and confusion.

"Who is this you speak of?" Treacherous said. "I'm Professor Treacherous, the greatest fighter in Dreadzone X."

"A professor, huh?" Clank said. "What is your field?"

"Mechanical science. Tactical warfare," the professor said. "Specialized in knowing the enemy and how to crush them!"

"You know what I am right off the bat," Ratchet said.

"Of course," Treacherous replied. "Everybody in the universe knows what a Lombax is. Well, except for Qwark."

"You seem to like to talk about Captain Qwark," Clank said. "Almost like Dr. Nefarious."

"How many do I need to tell you I'm not Nefarious?" Treacherous shouted. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm..."

The robot's head begin to shoot out sparks, causing him to freeze in place and his satellite dish to pick up radio signals.

"_Oh Janice_," a man's voice said, "_I'm quite sure how to tell you this. I think I have cancer_."

"_Oh Lance_," a woman's voice said, "_do you know what kind_?"

"_I think it may be heart cancer_," Lance said. "_The worst kind of cancer known in existence_."

"_Oh Lance, if only there's a cure for it_," Janice said.

"_I think I know of one_," Lance said.

There is silence between them. All that can be heard is the sound of people grabbing each other and music playing in the background. Soon, the sound of kissing can be heard, disgusting the boys.

"_I love you Janice_," Lance said, taking his lips away from Janice's.

"_And I love you too_," Janice said, and they kiss again.

"Oh, how I hate to break this up," Terrance said, "but this is my favorite part of the day."

The robot used the backside of his palm to hit the left side of Professor Treacherous' face. He regains his posture, stamping foot down with anger.

"...not!" the professor finished.

"Sure, whatever you say, Treacherous," Ratchet sarcastically said, trying to remove the images in his head. "So, why are you here anyway?"

"I've come here to whine in your face that Qwark was mine," Treacherous said. "He was mine in the very beginning since he came here, and if I have to, I'll pry that kill from your dead bodies!"

"You're all talk," Eddy said.

"Eddy, this isn't the best time to..." Double D said.

"And now you five are going to feel my vengeance," Treacherous said. "By the time I'm finish with this whole gladiator stuff, I'll come after all of you squishes, especially you Ratchet."

"Give it up Nefarious," Ratchet said. "You can't keep this charade up."

The robot threw himself back, with his hands on his head and screaming as loud as it can.

"All right, I'm Dr. Nefarious!" the robot screamed. "There, happy now?"

"Yes," Clank said.

"Now that I've exposed myself, I'm going to eliminate you!" Nefarious said.

The robot throws off his professor's coat and hatches open up for guns of all varieties to shoot out and pointed at the group. Short ranged, medium ranged, and long ranged; all of these Nefarious have sticking out of his body.

"You see, after thirteen months of being missing, I went through some modifications," Nefarious said. "And now, I have all of your previous weapons!"

"Except for the RYNOs and the Zodiac," Terrance said.

"Shut it, Lawrence," Nefarious snapped.

"Right sir," Terrance said.

Nefarious sticks a blue gun, with liquid nitrogen in a carton, in Ratchet's face, the chill creating a cold spot on his face.

"Now what does it feel like to taste your own medicine?" Nefarious said.

Ratchet quickly jumps back and pulls out one of his guns. He pulled out a long gun, with an orange metal circle wrapping around the barrel, heavy-looking despite for the Lombax to wield it with two hands, and the openings of many barrels large enough for rockets to come out.

"You might be careful what you say Nefarious," Ratchet threatens, "or I'll use the RYNO V on your tin can again."

"I'll like to see you try," Nefarious said, doing the "bring it" motion.

"Sir, but you have a match shortly," Lawrence said, putting a hand on Nefarious' shoulder.

Nefarious snorted. "This isn't the end," he said. "I'll be back for my vengeance! Just you wait!"

He starts to laugh manically, when the same thing happen again, freezing himself to play more radio signals.

"_Witness the all new fast-acting Spyder Gel in action_," a man's voice said in a persuasive tone. "_Look how amazing this woman's face is after applying the gel_."

"What is this?" Eddy asked.

"I believe it's a commercial Eddy," Double D said.

"_And only for two easy payments of twenty bolts, you too can look as amazing as this woman_," the man said. "_Call now and you'll also receive Robo-Spyder Gel. A thirty bolt value, yours free_."

"Hm, maybe I should take up on that offer," Lawrence said.

The robot pose Nefarious' left arm and begins pulling on the frozen Nefarious. "Ta-ta, Team Cul-de-Sac," he said, waving the boys off and pulling on Nefarious.

As they left, Nefarious continues to play commercials, until they couldn't hear them.

"What the heck was that all about?" Eddy asked.

"That was Dr. Nefarious, all right," Ratchet said.

"He still haves that glitching problem," Clank said.

"You gentlemen know that robot?" Double D asked.

"We've known him for a long time," Ratchet said. "It all began when he was contrasting a Bio-Obliterator, when he wanted the whole Solana Galaxy free of us organics, until we put a stop to his plans." He places a hand on Clank's head. "Recently, Clank here got kidnapped by some Zonis, and I went hunting for him, trying to find any clue to where he could be."

"I soon discover that the Zonis were being fooled by Nefarious to believe that he is a doctor and he'll fix me up," Clank said. "Of course, he wouldn't harm me since I'm a famous actor." The robot laughs. "Nefarious have given me some sort of time abilities, allowing me to control time, which came at an advantage to escape his grasp."

"As soon I found out where Clank was, I began to pursuit him," Ratchet said. "We did reunite, and of course, that's when Nefarious enters the picture." The Lombax holds up the long gun that stopped Nefarious from killing them all. "If it weren't for the RYNO V here, we wouldn't be able to stop his latest scheme."

"Such an ordeal," Double D said.

"Yeah, but that's probably not the worst thing you guys been through," Eddy said. "It's probably not the same to what we've been through."

"Oh yeah, then explain how you got here?" Ratchet asked.

The boys look at each other, thinking about the same thing. What are they doing here? Why are they here? How did they get here?

"We don't know," Double D said. "We all woke up in our homes until some people snatched us from our beds and put us here."

Jonny looks at Plank like the board said something, and puts the board up to his ear. He listens to Plank for a minute and pulls the board away.

"Plank said that we were abducted by aliens," Jonny said, repeating what the board said.

"Did that human just talk to a piece of wood?" Clank asked Ratchet.

"I guess?" Ratchet said, lost on words.

"Aliens?" Rolf said.

"Told you Double D," Ed said.

"You were abducted?" Clank asked.

"Well, we had a bit of an alien scare where we came from," Double D said, "thinking that the aliens are going to whisk us away."

"Plank also said that we have been traded as gladiators for cheese for the aliens," Jonny said.

"How does that wood board know so much?" Ratchet asked.

A moment of silence between Jonny and Plank, with a couple of "hmm's" and "mmm's," until the boy pull the board away.

"He said that he saw the whole thing unfold through the window," Jonny answered.

"Cheese, huh?" Clank said. "We have heard about a species that live off of cheese and their planet actually haves a plentiful supply."

"We did get a strange transmission," Ratchet said, "but we couldn't understand where the message came from. From all we know, it came from a distant galaxy."

"Maybe yours," Clank said. "Here, listen to this."

He tosses a small box with a red button on it to Double D. The Ed push down on the button and a recording begins playing.

"_Attention aliens, we have your Cheese!_" an obnoxious voice shouted into the microphone, grainy from being transmitted. "_If you want him, come and get him! Repeat; we have your Cheese!_"

"That sounds like someone from Earth," Double D said.

"But why would the aliens abduct us?" Jonny asked.

"Cheese is the answer," Ed said.

"They probably stole all of our cheese," Eddy said.

"And worst, they have stole Rolf's animals!" Rolf said, shocked about his thoughts.

"I would doubt that," Clank said. "The alien race you speak is more of the lines not interested in meat."

"Then Rolf's animals are safe?" Rolf asked.

"I don't know," Ratchet said, "but you can always ask."

"Then Rolf shall go find the what-cha-ma-doodles and get them to give back Rolf's animals!" Rolf determinedly said.

"That's the spirit Rolf," Double D said.

"They will witness the greatness that is the son of the shepherd," Rolf said, taking a step back.

Kevin and Eddy immediately grab Rolf's arms, stopping the tall boy from falling once again into space. They pull him back up, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Rolf meant to do that," the tall boy said.

"Hey, I did that all of the time," Ratchet said. "No matter how many times I keep falling off, I always return."

The Lombax looks around and notice the clock on Jonny's computer.

"Well, we better get going," Ratchet said. "We got a ton of things to do."

"Right," Clank said. "Best of luck to you, Team Cul-de-Sac."

"Wait, you know who we are?" Double D asked.

"Sure, I've scan you three when you were on the battlefield getting your rewards," the robot said. "I know everything that is needed to know."

"Hey!" Eddy shouted.

"Well, good luck," Ratchet said, saluting them off.

The robot jumps onto Ratchet's back and folds up into a backpack.

"Oh, before I go," Ratchet said, stopping in the middle of his tracks, "could I see your Omni-Wrench?"

Eddy toss over his wrench to the Lombax, and he look long glances at the wrench. He then tosses it back to Eddy after looking at it.

"An Omni-Wrench 2000," Ratchet said. "A good model for beginners like you."

And with that, the duo left the boys alone. Eddy took a look at his wrench, noticing a production code on the very bottom of the wrench.

O-W 2K, M #42  
Made by the Lombaxes

OOO

Ratchet and Clank found themselves at one of the hangers of the Dreadzone Station. They found their ship, a basic rocket ship with a long nose, an orange paint job, and two exhaust ports sticking out of the back. Clank jumps off Ratchet's back and got himself onto the ship.

"You know, I would never suspect to see humans to have a total of eight fingers," Clank said.

"Really, cuz I wasn't paying attention," Ratchet said, jumping on the ship.

"It's strange," Clank said, fastening himself to his seat.

"Well, they manage to beat Qwark," the Lombax said.

"With our help," Clank filled in.

"True," Ratchet said. "I hope that these guys don't choke."

"I hope for the same thing," the robot said.

Ratchet turn on the engine to his ship, and begins to fly out of the Dreadzone Station, sailing through the darkness that is the Daybreak Sector.

* * *

First, allow me to say that Insomniac never try putting in two glitches in the same scene. And now... the setting for this has finally been reveal! The story takes place after the one _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ episode "_The Eds are Coming_!" and the game _Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time_. OK, since I am doing this after _A Crack in Time_, I'm taking some serious guessing on this. If I am right... well, I was wrong anyway, so there's nothing special.

A little fun fact: when originally working on the script (my take on the actual writing), I was going to based this after _Deadlocked_, but after hearing that Nefarious was in _Quest for Booty_ and then appearing in _A Crack in Time_ as the main villain, I had to change plans. Also, I'm NOT going to do those soaps every time Nefarious haves a glitch. I'm doing something different every time, like my tribute to Billy Mays. May he rest in peace.

Oh yeah, the thing about the fingers... this goes about the whole idea with most of the characters in the _Ratchet & Clank_ universe having two fingers and a thumb and some having five fingers. With the Eds and the others having four fingers, they are consider the new wonder besides Ratchet and others (I think?)

Once again, I like for you to review and to keep on reading, thank you. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to find Bloo...


	9. Act II, Ch 9: Hydrous

All right, Chapters Nine, starting off the first of Act II's planets. This chapter is pretty lengthy, but nothing short on action, plus some references and... I think I'm going to get into trouble with some fans for what I'm about to say later in this chapter. I'll explain in the end.

Oh, and I'm bringing a familiar face into this, plus a new weapon.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games**. **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine – Hydrous

"_If you had a bolt for every bruise you get Eddy, you'll still be poor._"

Onboard of the Planetary Transport, the Eds found themselves comfortable inside of their waiting room. Eddy picks his way through the bolts the team had collected over the campaigns; Double D spent his time in front of the television monitor, which he calls it a HoloVision monitor, waiting for any news about their next campaign; and Ed bangs his head up against the wall, creating small cracks in the wall. On the other side of the wall, a banging could be heard in the Eds' room, coming from the other gladiators on the ship.

"Will you knock it off with the banging," a booming voice shouted, "I'm trying to get some sleep here!"

Ed pulls his head away from the wall, walking away from a small hole. The gladiators on the other side of the wall peek through the wall, seeing the tall Ed sitting right next to the small Ed.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Eddy finally said, breaking the silence.

"Be patience Eddy," Double D said, holding up his left index finger.

"Be patience?" Eddy echoed. "C'mon Double D, we've been out here for... I don't know a month, and we haven't got a word on where we're heading next."

"Actually, it's been a day Eddy," Double D said, correcting the small Ed. "Besides, I'm sure that Jonny and Plank are getting the information right about..."

Suddenly, a knock on the ventilation grate could be heard, and Ed reaches up to pull the grate to reveal a pair of eyeballs that belong to Slim Cognito.

"Hey, careful on what you are doing!" Slim said rhetorically "Trust me; it's not easy moving in this air vent."

"What do you want now, Slim?" Eddy asked the eyeballs.

"I'm here offering you the Hunter Mine Launcher," Slim said, sticking out the three spikes of the gun out of the ventilation shaft. "By the looks of it, you got enough bolts for the gun."

"Then what about those gauntlets you offer us before?" Double D said.

"Gauntlets?" Eddy echoed.

"Never heard of such a thing," Ed said, picking his ear.

"The Neo-Crushers?" Slim said. "They're on the tall boy's hands right now."

The others look at Ed, who is now picking at his teeth with the same finger he used to clean his ear with. He picks off some plaque off his teeth and flicks the gunk into the hole, hitting the gladiator on the other side.

"That's disgusting," Double D said.

"So, are you boys interested in buying the Hunter Mine Launcher?" Slim asked.

"I'll take it," Double D said. "I could use a strategic weapon like that."

The eyeballs toss the gun from the ventilation shaft to the smart Ed, and pulls up the amount of bolts needed to pay off for the gun, leaving only a few bolts for Eddy. Just as Slim begins to head off, Eddy notices something odd.

"How come I'm the only one with two weapons, when you guys have three?" Eddy pointed out.

Slim quietly laugh in the vent, which the Eds could hear from the echoing.

"In due time," the eyeballs said.

Slim left the boys alone, leaving the ventilation shaft open for the cold air to brush in. Eddy look angrily at his two friends, since he doesn't have the same amount of weapons as them.

"How come you're getting the good weapons, when I got is these guns and yo-yo's," Eddy said, tossing out the Dual Vipers and the Dual Cyclos. "Besides, how can I earn money when we wasted it all on ammo and guns?"

"Well, I'm sure that the next planet we go to will provide enough enemies for us to defeat," Double D said, trying to raise some hope.

Eddy got himself a big smile on his face. "More enemies equal more bolts," the small Ed said. "Double D, you're a genius!"

"Well, I'm not sure on that..." Double D said, before Eddy pull the smart Ed out of the room.

"Gravy," Ed said.

OOO

The planet of Hydrous lives up to its name of being a water-based planet, the whole surface cover in an endless ocean. Underneath the calm waters, a living community of aliens live among cites in glass bubbles, protecting them from the outside forces threatening to tear down the cities. Among the outside forces, giant sharks and large fish swim in groups around the rocks that the cities are built on, and teams of aquatic ships speed through the waters, racing against the other ships and escaping torpedoes.

Also in the water is an aquatic version of the Dreadzone X Blimp, sticking out in the water for the citizens to notice the ship gliding through the waters. Onboard the ship, the filming crew gathers their equipment to begin filming for the next episode. Marsha sits behind the desk, looking out into the ocean and fluffs her ponytails in the blue mirror.

"All right Marsha, we're about ready to film," the director said. "Get your buddy there ready, and look pretty."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Marsha said, waving off the robot.

"OK, places people," the director boomed. "This thing is going live in five... four... three... two..."

A spin of both Marsha's chair and York's in time with the director's call sets up for the robots to begin filming.

"Hello and welcome back to Dreadzone," Marsha said into the camera. "Today, York is out, due to a..." she looks at her paper, frowning by what she is reading, "'emergency trip to the salon.'"

She tosses out the paper behind her, not caring about what her fellow commentator is doing.

"Joining me today is the promotional manager of Team Cul-de-Sac, Rolf," the little girl said, directing the camera to the boy on her left.

Rolf sat in York's chair, shaking like a leaf, and sweating all over, filling up ten glass full of sweat. He looks into the camera with a frighten look on his face, frozen by being surrounding by unknown objects to him.

"Uh... hello there," the boy said, shaking and sweating. "Rolf's name is Rolf... and Rolf's here to... uh..."

Rolf struggles to speak, having trouble to move his lips due to him being frighten by the robots. He tries again, but with him sweating because his mouth to go dry, and he pick up one of the glasses of sweat to drink from it. The filming crew retracts back disgusted, seeing the boy drinking his own sweat.

"Ah, much better," Rolf said, holding the now empty cup. "Hello, strangers. Rolf's name is Rolf and Rolf's here to make a fool of himself in this metal contraption underneath the water."

"Uh, today on Dreadzone, we got Team Cul-de-Sac facing off against other gladiators in an underwater battle," Marsha said.

"The Ed boys are out there, no?" Rolf asked.

"Well, they aren't out there now," Marsha said, "but what they are doing is that they are going to face off against some of the best gladiators in a underwater battle around the planet."

"And fray, what exactly are the Ed boys going to use?" Rolf asked.

"I'm glad you asked," the little girl said, going beneath the desk.

She pulls up a scale model of a submarine design like a glider. The jet engines hang underneath the make-shift wings, and a thick tail sticks out with a dual rudder on the tip. The cockpit could be seen with two clear balls, looking like a pair of eyes, and a turret gun sits on top of the submarine.

"What we got here is the scale model of the Submarite," Marsha said, moving over the submarine. "This submarine is the fastest thing to propel through any waters, magma, and acid. Truly a marvel to behold."

"Jonny the Wood Boy said that you are a vile woman," Rolf said, staring down at the little girl.

"Wanna say that again?" Marsha snapped, glaring at Rolf with an evil stare.

Right behind the commentators, two Submarites race up the edge of the glass, causing the whole room to shake from the jet engines and everyone's ears are ringing from the muted sonic booms.

"Hey, watch where you are flying those things!" Marsha shouted.

The Submarites curve up on the blimp, turning around so they can fly back to the fighting other gladiators in the open waters. Trails of thick bubbles could be seen coming from the exhaust ports of the submarines.

"Of all the jobs I could get, why did I pick this one?" Marsha said, head in her hand.

"Those things remind me of the time when Rolf was in his homeland," Rolf started.

"Cut to the Eds!" Marsha shouted.

OOO

The Eds materialize in one of the underwater cities, far from the battle going on. The boys look around to see buildings made out of the sea rocks and coral, rising high up in the glass dome. On the streets, people made of coral walk about to and fro, doing their own business.

"Truly amazing," Double D said in awe.

"This reminds me of _the Revenge of the Coral People from the Bottom of the Refrigerator_," Ed said, doing dramatic poses.

"You got to stop reading those comic books," Eddy said.

"But Eddy, _the_ _Revenge of the Coral People_ is a limited issue, and is worth a lot of money," Ed said, taking out a copy of the comic book.

When Eddy heard "money," he immediately snatches the comic from the tall Ed's hand, and ran off to go find a pawn shop. Ed chase after Eddy, running into different coral people and knocking them down so that he can catch up to the small Ed. Double D follows his friends, finding Eddy up on his right and Ed up ahead, so the smart Ed heads to the right to catch up with Eddy.

"Eddy, what on earth are you doing?" Double D asked, ticked off.

"What does it look like?" Eddy said. "I'm cashing in this comic."

"Eddy, you know better not to steal from others," Double D said, taking the comic from Eddy's hands, "and besides, who is going buy a book in an unknown format?"

Eddy took the moment to think about what Double D said. As the smart Ed cleans off the comic book, Ed tackles Eddy and starts to wrestle him for the comic that Double D took. As they move, they bump into a coral man and he broke the two up.

"Whoa, what do you think you two are doing?" the man said.

"Eddy took my comic and he won't give back," Ed said.

"Hey, I don't have your stupid comic!" Eddy shouted.

"He's right Ed," Double D said, holding the comic book in Ed's face.

Ed snatches the comic out of Double D's hands and puts it back in his suit. Eddy got himself off the ground and brushes himself off of all the dirt that got onto him. After cleaning himself, the boys look at the coral man, and notice that he is wearing a Dreadzone X badge on the left side of his black shirt.

"Hello gladiators," the coral man spoke. "My name is Reef, and I'm the transportation guide for Hydrous."

"The transportation guide, eh?" Eddy said. "So where are we heading?"

"Out there," Reef said, pointing out into the ocean.

"Out there?" Double D echoed. "But we'll drown."

The coral man laugh as hard as he could before relaxing. "Oh, you'll be given a Submarite to surf the currents," the man said.

"A Submarite?" Ed echoed.

"You mean a submarine," Double D corrected.

"No, a Submarite," Reef said. "If you don't know what I mean, look up."

The Eds look up to see three Submarite ships going over the top of the glass dome, tow are which shooting at the one Submarite in the front. One torpedo hit the Submarite, sending it down into a trench.

"We're flying one of those?" Eddy asked.

"Yes you are," Reef said. "Follow me. I'll take you to your Submarite."

The Eds had no reason to refuse the offer, so they follow the coral man. They walk through the major shopping district of the city, going by crowds of people, bustling traffic and shops offering all sorts of goods. They came up to a closed off area, a hanger use to store a lone Submarite from the ocean water. The Eds and Reef step through the sliding doors, entering a small tunnel with a metal grate floor, and another set of sliding doors until they enter the hanger. Ed immediately went for the turret, and the other Eds board in the cockpit of the submarine.

"All right, I'm sure that you boys know how to fly a Hovership," Reef asked.

"No, we've only driven a Puma, Hoverbikes, and a Landstalker," Double D said.

"Well, driving the Submarite is like driving the Landstalker," Reed said. "This'll give you practice to when you get to fly a Hovership."

Double D sets himself in the driver seat, and Eddy sat to the right of him in the gun turret. The smart Ed turns on the ship and Reef head out of the hanger and into the hallway. He pushes a button on a console, and the doors to the hanger open up, with a wall of water filling up the large room. The smart Ed pushes down on the controls, and the submarine begins to slowly move out of the hanger, and Eddy pushes down on the throttle, shooting the ship out into open waters.

"Good luck," the coral man said.

As the submarine left the hanger, two Submarites located the ship on their radars and begin shooting away at the Eds' ship. Double D turns the control to point the submarine at the incoming ships. Ed fires the torpedoes, sending out two homing torpedoes at the Submarites. The two split off and the torpedoes follow from behind, catching up to the Submarites. The two ships perform a back flip and begin to collide into each other, but the torpedoes got to them and explode the ships into pieces.

"Nice shot Ed," Eddy said.

"You're welcome!" Ed replied.

"Well, this should be easy," Double D said, rotating the controls to turn the Submarite.

The Eds' Submarite cruise around against the rocks, shielding themselves from any incoming attacks. On the radar, three blips are seen in the upper left corner, and three Submarites sail pass a giant whale ahead of the Eds. They could see the ships shooting at each other, with one ship's torpedoes accidentally hitting the whale and the whale's instinct kick in by swatting the ships away with its tail. The ships' drivers regain control of their ships, and they spot the Eds hiding among the rocks.

"They found us!" Double D shouted.

"I got this," Eddy said, manning the turret.

Eddy begins firing the turret, shooting yellow energy shots at the three Submarites, but the rounds aren't hitting any of the submarines. Ed fires off three torpedoes to follow the Submarites, and Double D pushes on the control to move their ship forward, sailing underneath the whale. They could hear faint booms from the torpedoes hitting the Submarites, and the whale above let out a cry, shaking the whole ship and knocking Eddy out of his seat.

"Why did we fly under a whale?" Eddy asked.

"The whale's keeping us protected from incoming fire," Double D said, flipping some switches. "The one thing is how long will be protected for."

Eddy got back into his seat, and the Eds waited for the right moment to move. The whale begins to move, leaving the Eds expose to open fire, and five Submarites emerge on the scene, aiming themselves directly at the Eds.

"Oh dear," the smart Ed said.

"Drive, drive, drive!" Eddy commanded, pushing down on the controls.

The Submarite takes a nose dive down into a trench, and the five Submarite fire off five torpedoes. Sirens went off in the cockpit, and Ed fires off five torpedoes to intercept the incoming torpedoes. They hit, causing an explosion that knock the Eds down into the trench. Double D regains control, and turns the ship out of the trench and back into open waters. Ed fires five more torpedoes, locking onto the Submarites and exploding them to pieces. As the smoke clear, the dead bodies of ten gladiators can be seen floating down into the abyss.

"Oh my," Double D said.

"Enough with staring, we got to keep moving!" Eddy proclaimed.

The Submarite travel passes through the wreckage, missing sharp pieces of metal that could damage the hull. Double D pushes down on the throttle, and the ship speeds off through the water, creating a large trail of bubbles behind the submarine. Two Submarites notice the Eds' submarine, and they begin to pursue the Eds, keeping low cover at the same time.

"Eddy, I'm picking up two enemy ships on the radar," Double D said.

"Ed, fire when ready," Eddy said.

"Okay dokey Smokey," Ed replied.

The tall Ed fires two more torpedoes, but the Submarites saw this coming, and intercept with their own torpedoes. The submarines lose their covers and begin chasing down the Eds, with Double D already hitting the throttle to keep the distance between them and the enemy. The Submarites fire their guns, hitting the wings of the Eds' Submarite.

"We just had been hit," Double D said, reading the charts.

"Ed, what are you doing up there?" Eddy asked.

"I'm reading the latest _Dr. Mind Reaper and the Haunting of His Mutant Brains_," Ed answered.

"Ed, how could you have a latest issue of a comic book when we're in space?" Double D proclaimed.

"I've never open it when we were back on Earth," Ed replied.

"Those things are going to rot his mind," Eddy said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Double D replied.

"Ed, drop the comic and start firing," Eddy commanded.

The tall Ed did what the small Ed said and fires once again. Like before, the Submarites intercept the incoming torpedoes with their own, rendering the Eds' chances of taking them down.

"Eddy, there's no hope for us," Double D said.

"Ed, give it one more try," Eddy said.

A minute later...

"I can't shoot anything," Ed answered.

"You mean we're out of torpedoes?" Eddy shouted.

"I'm the one that gave the Eds limited ammo," Marsha said.

"You are a cruel woman," Rolf said.

"That's it, we're finish!" Eddy said, plopping in his chair.

"Well, there maybe some hope," Double D said.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy asked.

"There's a button here that reads 'Depth Charge,'" Double D said, "but I'm not quite certain that we have multiples of these."

"Well, use it!" Eddy said through his teeth.

"We may have one shot," Double D said, "so we need to think before using it."

"There's no time to think!" Eddy stated. "We're about to get wasted! So, take the damned shot!"

Double D turns the ship around and waits for the incoming Submarites to get close. He pushes down on the button, and waits for the charge to go. Underneath, the charge drops out of a hatch, beeping away of the timer ticking down, and it picks up the Submarites heading towards it, so it zip right up to the submarines. The gladiators saw the charge coming at them and fire their remaining torpedoes. All of the gladiators watch from their Submarites, waiting for the charge and the torpedoes to collide. They did.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

The shockwave was powerful enough to cause the Eds' Submarite to lose control and head into a sewer pipe. The other Submarites weren't so lucky, as they are obliterated by the force of the explosion.

"All right! They're dead!" Marsha shouted.

"Well, that's the end of the Ed boys," Rolf said. "Goodnight everyone out there. Rolf bids you a..."

"Just where you think you're going?" Marsha asked, grabbing onto the tall boy's arm. "We still got a show to do."

"But Rolf thought that Rolf's here for the Ed boys," Rolf said, sitting back down.

"No," Marsha said, glaring at him. "You're here until we end today's show."

"Rolf's life is miserable," Rolf said, sulking over the desk.

"Uh Marsha, the Eds aren't dead," one robot said.

"WHAT?" the little girl screamed, flames shooting out of her eyes.

"Woo-hoo!" is what came out Rolf's mouth.

OOO

The Eds found themselves outside of the Submarite, which is now busted from crashing, and in a sewer pipe. Unlike the sewers of Söjavick, the pipes on Hydrous are full of gunk building up from over the years and haves rust on the ceiling of the pipes, and there is no trace of water anywhere. The Submarite is large enough to block the entrance to the ocean, not leaving a single trace of an opening for the Eds to squeeze through.

"Great, now how are we supposed to get out of here?" Eddy asked, echoing off the pipes.

Double D walks up to Eddy and smack the Ed right across the face.

"What was that for?" Eddy asked.

"You should really watch your language," Double D said angrily.

"Oh c'mon! We could have been killed!" Eddy shouted.

"Well, I'm trying to look out for the team," Double D snapped back.

"And wait for those guys to blow us into pieces?"

"If you were put under the pressure, then what will you do?"

"I'll fire back at those guys with the guns!"

"Those things couldn't hit a fly!" Double D shouted.

"Guys, I see the light," Ed said.

"Ed!" Double D said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Double D," Ed responded. "I just see light."

"Ed, don't go on us," Double D said, shaking Ed.

"I think I see light too," Eddy said, with his hand over his eyes.

Up ahead of them is a small light, shaking back and forth and getting brighter. The light came to a stop, with the sounds of grunting and metal clanking echoing off the pipes from down the pipe.

"It is light!" Double D proclaimed. "We're saved!"

The three of them ran forward up to the light. When they approach the light, they back off to see where the light was coming from.

"Ugh, my eyes!" Eddy shouted.

"Good lord, show some dignity!" Double D shouted.

"Whoops, sorry about that," the light said, and a hand emerge from the darkness to pull up some pants.

"Of all the things I've seen, that's one that I shouldn't see," Eddy said, pinching his face.

"I couldn't agree more," Double D said.

"We are friends once more!" Ed said loudly, hugging his friends.

"I wouldn't say that we're friends," the light said.

"We weren't talking to you," Eddy said.

"Oh," the light said.

The light move down and it turns around for part of a man to be seen. The shadows of the pipes cover up most of the man, but what is visible is that he is wearing brown overalls and a white shirt.

"Oh, is that you Ratchet?" the man asked.

"No, I'm no Ratchet," Eddy said.

"Oh," the man said. "Hold on there for a minute."

He takes a socket wrench and pounds onto the side of the wall. The pound jump starts the circuit breaker, sending electricity throughout the wires and up to the lights dangling from the ceilings. All the light bulbs lit up, brightening up the pipe and the Eds could see where they are.

"There, all fix," the man said. "Now I can fix that busted pipe..."

"Uh, excuse me," Double D interrupted, "but do you happen to know a way out of this sewer?"

"Yeah," Eddy added. "This place smells like rotten cheese."

"Don't you blame Shelton," Ed said, wagging his finger in Eddy's face.

"I wasn't talking about your cheese," Eddy said, grabbing Ed's hand.

"Well, if you're looking for the exit," the man said, putting the socket wrench away, "I got a ship by one."

"Then can you lead us to it?" Double D asked nicely.

"I like to, but I got things to do," the man said.

"Are you a plumber?" Ed asked.

"Yessir," the man replied.

The man is roughly taller than Ed, and is a bit on the large side. He is wearing a pair of brown overalls and a white shirt underneath, and he is also wearing glasses on his face. His head is pin-shape, with small, black spikes for hair, and a goatee circling his mouth.

"What are you doing in this sewer?" Double D asked.

"Well, I got a call about a busted pipe deep within the system," the Plumber said, "but when I took a step in here, the whole place is dark. Luckily, I have this map to guide me to the circuit breaker and turn the lights back on."

He holds up a piece of paper, which contains a picture of a network of connecting lines and boxes, forming the network of pipes that make up the planet.

"So this whole planet is filter with these pipes?" Double D asked.

"What I like to know is how you can see when you're in the dark," Eddy said.

"I was near light before I came in," the Plumber said, pointing over his shoulder. "Also, I got a photographic memory when it comes to this sort of things."

"Uh, will be kind of you if you hand us that map?" Double D asked.

"Sure," the Plumber said, tossing the now roll-up map.

The smart Ed catches the map and he unrolls it so that he could study the sewer network.

"Fascinating," Double D said. "I never knew that a whole network of pipes could make up a whole planet."

"Since when did you become interested in sewers?" Eddy asked, joking around.

"I like chickens," Ed said.

"Whatever you say," Double D said.

The four of them start to head off, making their way through the gunk that makes up the floor. With each step, their feet go in a few inches, and they had to lift their feet high so that they could move.

"This is disgusting," Double D said. "Who or what made this filth?"

"The Nitebites did," the Plumber responded.

"The who?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, they're these creatures that live in the Hydrous sewers, eating anything they see and drinking all the water that comes through these pipes," the Plumber explained.

"Which could explain why we could breathe down here," Double D said.

"So what do these things look like?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know," the Plumber said. "All I know is that they live in the dark, but they are as blind as a bat and hate being in the light."

"Then how could they see? That sound totally illogical," Double D said.

"Their skin is light-sensitive," the Plumber said, pinching part of his green skin. "They could tell if an area is lighted, so they'll go and destroy that source of light."

"So they'll be heading this way," Eddy said.

"This reminds me of _Nightmare Vampires from Northern Canada II: Black in Flight_," Ed said, referring to a movie he once watched.

"Shut it Ed," Eddy said, throwing the wrench at Ed's head.

The group came up to an intersection, with one path going to the north and the other going to the right. The Plumber heads off to the right and begins to leave the Eds.

"Well, I better get going," the Plumber said. "There's a .?docid=18700988 pipe that needs fixing. Best of luck to you getting out of here."

The Eds watch the man goes off down the gunk-crusted pipe. The three turn their attention to the north pipe, and they ran off down that pipe.

OOO

Back at the Dreadzone X Station, deep within the prison section of the space station, three children sat behind the bars, being guard by two bulky robots. One of the children is chewing away at her collar, and the others are watching her eat away at the diamond tough collar. The girl chewing at her collar is a redhead, and is wearing a pink tank-top and blue shorts.

"Hey, quiet in there," one of the guards shouted, pounding on the bars.

"You shut it!" the redhead girl shouted, taking her mouth away from the collar.

"I'll be careful if I were you," the other guard said. "Those Deadlock collars are design to shock if you start tampering with them."

"I could tamper with anything I want!" the girl shouted.

"Sarah please, don't make life harder on us," a boy said.

"Jimmy's right," another girl said. "We don't want to lose our heads."

"You shut your mouth Nazz," Sarah shouted.

Nazz is a blonde hair girl, wearing a black T-shirt underneath a white tank-top and is also wearing a pair of purple denim jeans. Jimmy is a squatty little boy, wearing a light blue sweater and a pair of white pants.

The first guard blew a raspberry. "You think you're all walk?" the guard asked.

"You wanna say that again?" Sarah asked nastily.

"I like to see you try hitting us," the second guard said.

Sarah threw herself at the guards, colliding with the bars and hitting the cold metal. Suddenly, an electrical shock surged through the bars, making contact with Sarah and shocking her. Jimmy and Nazz watch as the girl continue to be shock, until the force from the shocking blew Sarah away from the bars and hitting the back wall of the cell. The guards laugh as hard as they could from Sarah hitting the wall.

"That wasn't funny," Jimmy said, standing up for Sarah.

"Ooo, a little baby is defending for his little friend," the second guard joked.

"Trust me kid, when you got someone like her is that arrogant," the first guard said, "and charges into electrical bars, it's going to be funny."

"Ah, women," the second guard said, puffing out a laugh.

"What was that?" Nazz said, getting up on her feet.

"Uh…" the second guard said.

"Nice going, dipweed," the first guard said.

"What did I do?" the second guard asked.

"You think we can't bust out of here because we're girls?" Nazz asked.

"There are three of you, right?" the second guard asked.

Silence.

"I'm a boy!" Jimmy shouted.

The second guard got an embarrass look on its face. "Oh, my bad," the guard said.

"Way to go," the first guard said, shaking its head.

"Oh c'mon, you'll make the same mistake I did," the second guard said.

"Still, you girls and boy can't get out of here," the first guard said.

"I'll show you that I can!" Nazz said, putting her hands on the bars.

An electrical shock went back through the bars and shock Nazz right off the bars. The guards laughed once again, and Nazz lay there with her hair smoking from being fried.

"Oh man, that's classic," the first guard said.

"Now we don't have to deal with those two girls," the second guard said.

"Oh Sarah, Nazz…" Jimmy said, sitting next to the knocked out Nazz.

OOO

The Eds had gotten themselves lost in the sewers. They are at an intersection going in all directions, going into different parts of the planet. Double D is in charge of the map, and he watch Ed and Eddy argue back at forth on where to go.

"No, it's this way," Eddy stated, pointing to one tunnel.

"No, it's this way," Ed said, pointing up to the ceiling.

"This way!"

"This way!"

"QUIET!" Double D shouted.

The smart Ed's voice echoes off the pipes, stopping the other Eds' bickering and making them quiet. The voice continues to travel down the pipes and it wok up some creatures down the way.

"Now that I have your attention," Double D said, clearing his throat, "I can tell you that the nearest exit to us is in that direction."

Double D points ahead of him to the pipe. The boys turn their attention to the pipe and they begin moving towards the pipe. They stop dead in their tracks when they heard a low grumbling.

"Ed, if you're hungry, you should tell us," Eddy said.

"It wasn't me," Ed said.

"Then who," Double D said, "or what, did it?"

Up ahead of the Eds, twenty pairs of red eyes stare directly at the boys, peering deep into their souls. The eyes belong to a group of shark like beings, with a shark's head, a nude flying squirrel body and thin arms and legs. Their skin is a grey blue with a white belly, and the flesh itself is very fine with scales. The gaps between their six fingers and toes are lined with webbing, and a dorsal fin sticks out from behind.

"Double D, what are those things?" Eddy asked.

"Sharks, Eddy," Ed blurted out.

"I'd asked Double D, not you Lumpy!" Eddy shouted.

"I'm guessing those are the Nitebites the Plumber was talking about," Double D said.

The shark creatures crept closer to sense what is ahead of them. They could feel three boys in front of them, and they growl and snarl with each other like they are talking. The creatures came to a decision, and they charge forward at the Eds.

"Those are Nitebites!" Double D shouted.

"Run!" Eddy shouted.

The boys headed in the opposite direction they wanted to go, and Double D uses his Holoshield Launcher to slow down the Nitebites. Three hit the wall, but they recover and leapt over the wall, along with the other seven leapt up against the pipe walls and climb around the Holoshield. The Eds and the Nitebites curve to the right, and the Nitebites are right behind the Eds.

"We have to do something!" Eddy shouted.

"I try shooting a Holoshield," Double D stated, "but that fail!"

"I got an idea!" Ed said, taking out his B-6 Obliterator.

"Great idea Ed," Double D said. "You can use the Shock Mod to knock the Nitebites back!"

The Nitebites leapt in front of the Eds, cutting them off from the rest of the pipe. Ed took the shot, firing a grenade from the gun and the grenade went off in front of the shark creatures, shocking the ones that weren't near the blast. The Nitebites fell back and the Eds continue on to get away.

"Boy, that was close," Eddy said. "So, what now Sock-head?"

"Judging from where we are on this map," Double D said, looking at the map while running at the same time, "the closest exit to us is coming up on our left."

The boys took the sharp turn left and head down the pipe. They stop in their tracks and spot out fourteen more Nitebites, with all of them staring at them hungrily.

"They look hungry," Ed said.

One of the Nitebites charge forward and Eddy whacks the shark creature on the nose with the wrench. The Nitebite backs off of Eddy, rubbing its nose from the blow. The other Nitebites snarl at the Eds and begin charging at them. Ed took out his Magma Cannon and takes a shot, hitting all fourteen shark creatures, but not killing them.

"Ed, that isn't going to work," Eddy said.

Ed fires the Magma Cannon once again, and that did the trick. All of the fourteen Nitebites fell to the ground, and the Eds clear out the path again. But as soon they took a step, they could hear roaring throughout the pipes, echoing loudly enough for the Eds to cover their ears. After the roaring stop, they ran ahead up in the sewer pipe.

They work through the pipes, going up, down, left, left, right, right, up, down, left and right. Along the way, they came across fifty-four Nitebites, all of which defeated by the Dual Cyclos, the Fusion Rifle, and the B-6 Obliterator. They reach to one pipe that offers a way out, and Eddy tries to go ahead, but Double D stop him in time.

"No Eddy," the smart Ed said. "I'm getting six Nitebites on the other side of the corner."

Just as Double D said, there are six Nitebites guarding one entrance to a pipe, all waiting for whatever they are sensing the move.

"So, what are we going to do?" Eddy whispered.

"I think I got something that maybe useful," Double D said, pulling out the Hunter Mine Launcher.

He carefully points the gun in front of the Eds, making sure that the Nitebites wouldn't pick them up for them moving. Double D launches a small ball from the giant barrel of the gun and it places itself a few feet away from the shark creatures. The Nitebites pick up the mine and they slowly crept close to the mine. The mine picks up on the Nitebites' presence, and spikes shoot out of the ball and move towards the shark creature. The mine explodes, killing the six Nitebites.

The Eds look around the corner to see if the coast is clear, and they found no signs of the Nitebites. They head into the pipe that the Nitebites were guarding and found some destroy ruins in a gigantic room. Within this room along with the ruins are four pipes on the four walls that make up the room, flowing out with clear water from the ocean outside.

"This place is amazing," Double D said. "It's like an archeological dream come true."

"Leave it for Indiana Jones to find a place like this, Double D," Ed said.

"I didn't know you watch Indiana Jones," Eddy said, wading through the waters. "I thought you watch only sci-fi flicks."

"My dad owns all of the originals on video," Ed said.

"Well Indy, why don't you figure out what's on this post here?" Eddy said, dragging Ed's head to one broken post.

On the post are markings of arrows and letters, all appearing to be in English, something for the Eds to translate very easily.

"It's simple Eddy," Ed said. "It reads _up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, A, B, Start_."

There is silence between the boys; with the only sound that is making is the rushing water.

"That's it?" Eddy asked.

"That's sounds like directions to head," Double D said.

"Actually, it's to give you thirty extra lives," Ed said.

"Huh?" Eddy and Double D asked in unison.

"It'll come in handy," the tall Ed said.

"Well, may we take up my offer on the directions?" Double D offered.

"Sure," Eddy agreed. "It beats having no use for thirty lives."

"But guys," Ed whined.

"Shut it Ed," Eddy said, pointing the wrench at Ed's face.

The Eds found a tunnel behind a broken post, and Double D use a mine from the Hunter Mine Launcher to break down the wall. They walk pass the rubble and down the dark passageway, entering a different room with perfectly constructed ruins. Double D points out arrow up above three different pathways leading into darkness.

"So, if those arrows point to where to go," the smart Ed said, "then we should take..."

"The one on the right," Eddy blurted out, heading to the right.

"Eddy, don't you have any idea on what you're doing?" Double D asked.

"Yeah I do," the small Ed replied. "I'm getting the heck outta here."

He enters the dark passageway on the right, and ends up right behind the other Eds. He looks at them in confusion and he step back to end up in the starting room, and then back to where the others are.

"How did I do that?" he asked.

"It must be a paradox event," Double D said. "We must be going through some sort of challenge that tests our wits."

"My brain hurts already," Ed said, holding his head.

"Well, if we follow the directions on the ruin in the first room," Double D said, "then we can find the exit."

"OK then," Eddy said, rubbing his hands. "So... what's were the directions again?"

Double D rubs his head in confusion and Ed looks at the others without a care. Then something came across in his head and he starts jumping around.

"Ooo, ooo, I know Eddy," Ed said.

"You know it?" Eddy asked.

"_Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, A, B, Start_," the tall Ed repeated.

"Something about that doesn't add up," Double D pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked.

"Well, we'll be heading forward," the smart Ed said, "and then we'll be heading back. We'll be running in circles."

"Well, if the same thing happens to me when I went that way," Eddy said, pointing to the passageway that he took, "we'll end up back here."

"Then let's go!" Ed shouted.

The boys head to the passageway with the arrow pointing up. They found themselves to be in a room similar to the last room, but what makes this room different is that the columns that hold up the room haves different markings on them. The Eds head up to the same passage that takes them up and found something different this time.

In the room they now entered, a single giant column stands tall in the middle of the room. On the column is a marking of an arrow going around in the circles. The Eds thought about what this means, until Double D told his friends that the arrow means to turn around. They follow what the sign said, and went back down the passageway they took to get into the room with the giant column.

They now found themselves in another room, different from when they came in before the giant column room. There are four ruin columns lying on the ground, pointing at each other in the center of the room. In the middle of the room is a metal sewer grate, draining out the water down the room below. They didn't bother to look around, and they went through the passageway with an arrow going down.

Now, back in the room they begin in, they see that the room completely changes from a simple set to more of a gloomy feeling. The room offers gunk clinging up on the walls and stalagmites and stalactites hanging from the ceiling and climbing up from the ground. The Eds figure that they are getting close to something big, so they head left and enter another room with the same dark feeling.

Upon entering this room, a lone Nitebite walks around the sewer grate, launching itself from one end to the other gathering all the water it can get. When the Eds step into the room, it picks up their presence, and begins to glare them down. Ed pulls out his B-6 Obliterator and fires a grenade, knocking out the shark creature, but the blast only sent out other Nitebites to replace the fallen shark.

"Ed, you dolt!" Eddy said.

"Look at all of these Nitebites," Double D said.

"Quick, to the right!" the small Ed commanded.

All ninety-five Nitebites charge forward at the Eds, and the boys quickly got out of the way, heading down into the passageway and Double D use a Holoshield Launcher to block off the passage. The boys got out of the passageway and found themselves in yet another glooming room, this time with three Nitebites. Eddy steps up to the bat, taking out the Dual Vipers, and he fires away at two of the three before firing one lucky shot at the head of the third Nitebite.

"Nice shot Eddy," Ed said.

"It's all in the aiming," Eddy said, spinning the guns around on his fingers.

"Well, only two more rooms to go," Double D pointed out.

The Eds head to the left passageway and the whole room begins to fill up with Nitebites. The shark creatures charge at the boys and Double D use the Holoshield Launcher to plug up the passage. The boys found themselves in the next gloomy room, this time with seven Nitebites staring them down like dinner.

"What is it with these things?" Eddy said.

"I think we're getting close to something that they don't want us to get to," Double D said.

"Well, at least we got your mine gun," Eddy said.

"The Hunter Mine Launcher," Double D corrected.

"Whatever," the small Ed replied. "Now use it!"

The seven Nitebites charge forward and Double D only had enough time to pull out the gun. When a Nitebite close to the Eds came into contact with the mine, which is being hold by an electromagnetic clamp from the three claws, and the Nitebite is blown up from the mine. Four of the Nitebites back off of the Eds, gathering themselves so that they won't be blown to shark bait.

"Hm, I never thought of that," Double D said.

"Yeah, but that wastes bullets and bolts," Eddy said.

The remaining Nitebites tries again, but Double D use the Hunter Mine Launcher to finish the shark creatures off. After the smoke clear, the room begins to fill up with more Nitebites, and the Eds escape to the right, leaving before Ed's head became one Nitebite's dinner. After using one more Holoshield to block the passage, the Eds found themselves in another room.

This time, the room is larger than the others, and there are no signs of any Nitebites lurking around. Instead, massive shrine posts stand erect in the room, holding up the ancient rock ceiling firmly. Two stone pipes pump out water by the gallon, draining it out into the room and going down a stone sewer grate. And in front of the Eds is a pair of gigantic stone doors, with two massive stone pillars standing next to the doors.

"Unbelievable," Double D said. "This is truly a masterpiece."

"OK, so we have nowhere left to go," Eddy said. "Now what's next?"

"_A, B, Start_," Ed said, repeating the message.

"How are we going to do that?" Eddy asked.

"I think I know how," Double D said, pointing at the pillars.

On the two pillars, there are marking that have two holes on each pillar. On top of one hole is the letter "A" on one column, and on the other hole on the other column is the letter "B." Double D pulls out his Fusion Rifle and shoots at the "A" hole, and then the "B" hole. After waiting for a few seconds, the Eds notice slabs on the doors beginning to move to reveal a slit in the doors. Above the slit is the words "Start," a thin rectangle that is right in the middle of the crack.

"You got any idea on what goes in the hole?" Double D asked.

"I got one," Eddy said, picking up Ed.

"Where are we going?" the tall Ed asked.

"In the hole!" Eddy proclaimed, shoving Ed's head into the Start slit.

The small Ed twist Ed like a key, and a clicking noise can be heard. Eddy could feel Ed vibrating, so he pulls the tall Ed out of the hole, and they back off to watch the stone doors open up. The doors move slowly, revealing parts of what lies beyond the stone doors. As the doors open wider, Eddy catches glimpses of a shiny treasure of bolts lying out behind the doors.

"I'm rich!" the small Ed shouted.

Just as Eddy's voice echoed throughout the room, a deafening roar shakes the whole room violently.

"The Ed boys are going to die!" Rolf shouted in fear. He grabs his microphone and begins speaking into it. "Run Ed boys! Run as fast as you can!"

"Uh Rolf," Marsha started. "One: the Eds can't hear you. They're in the middle of the sewers. Two: we're not allowed to help the gladiators in anyway that is aiding them."

"Then what is Rolf's supposed to do when the Ed boys are going to die?" the tall boy asked.

"I say we enjoy the show," the little girl said, leaning back in her chair.

The doors open up wide enough for the Eds to see a large sea serpent's head slithering out of the room that is holding the treasure. It looks at the Eds with its dead eyes, and stiffs each one to smell what makes them up. When it reaches Ed, it backs off, coughing from the foul odor that is covering Ed.

"Who knew you not taking a bath can help us," Double D said.

"What's a bath?" Ed asked.

"Who cares?" Eddy said. "I'm going after that treasure."

Just as Eddy takes a step for the treasure, ninety-three Nitebites emerge from the room, guarding the treasure and the sea serpent.

"Eddy, I think this thing is the mother of the Nitebites," Double D said. "And the treasure is their personal keepings."

"I don't care!" the smart Ed said. "That treasure is going to be mine, and as soon we get back home, I'm going to pay off my parents, and my brother, so I can live on my own!"

"Eddy, you don't understand," Double D said.

The sea serpent shows its head back at the Eds, and lets out another roar, rocking the whole sewer network. All three Eds begin heading back to the passage, and all of the creatures begin chasing the boys. The serpent busts through the archway and follows its children, as the Nitebites pace themselves behind the Eds.

"What are we going to do?" Eddy asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Double D replied. "I can't think of anything that could stop a wave like this."

"We stop the zombies," Ed said, "and we could stop the sharks."

"Ed, that's suicidal," the smart Ed said. "We'll be eaten alive by the Nitebites!"

"Then we'll just keep on running!" Eddy shouted.

The Eds ran through the room they first started and then through the ruin room so that they could head back out into the sewer. The Nitebites follow from behind, along with the sea serpent, all of them hungry and anxious to get at the Eds.

"They're gaining on us!" Eddy shouted.

"I only got one shot to use," Double D said, holding up the Holoshield Launcher.

"Well, use it!" the small Ed commanded.

Double D fires the last shield and nearly all of the Nitebites hit the hologram wall at full force. That shield bought enough time for the Eds to escape the grasps of the shark creatures and the sea serpent. As the Eds are about to make a run for it, a hatch from a pipe above them opens up and the Plumber sticks his head through the opening.

"Hey, how are things going?" the Plumber asked.

"Real great," Eddy said sarcastically. "We just run into a huge treasure back there, and these guys start chasing us!"

"Oh, I see that you woke up the Nitebites' mother and apparently hatched a whole army's worth," the Plumber said. "Say, you guys need a lift, I could give you one."

"That'll be nice," Double D said.

"Grab on," the Plumber said, tossing down a rope.

"Hurry," the smart Ed said. "We don't have much time before that shield goes."

The Holoshield begins to flash red, and all three start to climb up the rope. The shield disappears and all three made it through to the pipe. They climb up the ladder that is in the pipe, and the Eds found themselves in a Submarite.

"This is your ship?" Double D asked.

"Well, it ain't really mine," the Plumber responded. "I'm only renting it so I can get to the sewers."

"Do you mind that I take over the controls?" Double D asked.

"Sure, go ahead," the Plumber said, getting out of the driver's seat.

The smart Ed got himself comfortable in the driver's seat, and Eddy plants himself in front of the gun turret. Ed starts to head for the hatch that leads outside, but the Plumber stops him in time.

"Whoa, don't go that way," the Plumber said. "If you do, you'll flood the whole cabin. Why don't you use the one turret on the bottom of the ship?"

"OK," Ed replied.

He found the hatch that leads to the torpedo turret down on the belly of the Submarite, and jumps on down. Once inside, he turns the gun to notice a startling truth.

"Uh guys," Ed said.

Double D turns the ship around to spot all the Nitebites that were following them out of the sewers and in the open water. All ninety-three shark creatures float in the water with aggression, waiting for the Eds to make a move.

"I didn't know these guys swim," the Plumber said.

"Well, they are sharks," Double D said, "and with those skin flaps under their arms, that could give them extra balance when sailing in the waters."

"But these guys drain water," Eddy pointed out.

"True, but there's too much for them to take in," Double D said.

Suddenly, the sea serpent's head shot out of the pipe and starts chomping away at the Submarite, struggling to get its body out of the sewers.

"Oh, this can't be good," the Plumber said.

"Hold on, I got an idea," Double D said, pushing down on the controls.

The ship moves forward, and thirteen Nitebites leap onto the submarine to pound away at the hull. Ed fires a couple of torpedoes, knocking twenty of the shark creatures. Double D spins the controls, performing a barrel roll long enough to shake off the thirteen Nitebites and Eddy shot those Nitebites down. A few more torpedoes and more Nitebites float up to the surface from being hit by explosions. Eighteen Nitebites surround the sea serpent, and the serpent starts to suck in water.

"Uh, I think she's going to do an attack," the Plumber said.

I think we got bigger problems," Double D said, reading the radar.

Five Submarites came into view, pinpointing the Eds and the Nitebites. One of them fires a torpedo towards the Nitebites, knocking eight of the shark creatures towards the rock. The remaining eight charge towards the incoming Submarites and begin attacking them. All that remains is the hungry sea serpent and the Eds.

"Now's our chance," Eddy said. "Use the depth charge!"

"I think I got an idea," Double D said, turning on the controls.

"What are you doing?" the small Ed asked.

"The Ed boys are running away!" Rolf shouted. "They are safe!"

"No! I want them eaten!" Marsha shouted. "Then again, how am I supposed to know what the taste of human is?"

She takes a look at Rolf and she got a large grin on her face.

"Why are you looking at Rolf like that?" the tall boy asked.

"Say Rolf, has anyone told you that you are an attracted young man?" Marsha said in a seducing tone.

"Uh, is it Rolf's heart you want," Rolf said, "then Rolf's heart is towards his homeland."

"No silly," the little girl said, her mouth watering a bit. "I'm not saying that I want to be your girlfriend. I just want to say that you're a fine specimen."

She touch Rolf's arm softly with two fingers, and Rolf got goosebumps running down his arm.

"Vile woman!" Rolf shouted, swatting Marsha's arm away. "How dare you treat Rolf like Rolf's your toy?"

"Oh Rolf, I don't mean to harm you," Marsha said, trying to sound as sweet as possible. "I just want to get a taste of you."

She sticks out her tongue, taking a small lick on Rolf's face. Her face got a blank look, and she turns her head away from Rolf, spitting out the taste.

"Oh God, that was revolting!" the little girl shouted. "You taste like bad dirt! Argh, I need something to drink to wash this awful taste away!"

Rolf hands her a glass of water, and Marsha drank every last drop. She tastes the water and spits out the water, realizing that the taste is similar to Rolf.

"What was in that?" she asked.

"Rolf's sweat," Rolf replied.

The little girl fainted back in her chair and slid on down to the ground.

"Well, that takes care of that," Rolf said.

"Hey, the action's back there!" Eddy shouted.

"I know," Double D said, "but I need some distance if we want to escape the depth charge's blast."

"We're pretty far away," the Plumber said, looking out a porthole. "It's time to blow this sucker sky high!"

Double D pushes down on the depth charge button and the charge launches out from a port. It floated around for a bit, waiting for anything to come near it. The sea serpent notices the charge and swallows it whole. A few seconds later, the charge went off and the serpent's neck exploded, causing the sonic boom to hit the remaining Nitebites and destroy the five Submarites.

"Hoo-wee, you boys did a fine job defeating that serpent," the Plumber said.

"Well, all in a day's work," Double D said.

"Well, we're heading up to the surface," the Plumber pointed out. "I want to give you guys something. I found this while working in the sewers."

The Plumber tosses a modification to Eddy, and he looks at to notice a snowflake symbol on it. He takes out the Dual Vipers and places it on the guns, equipping the mod to the guns.

"Another mod," Eddy said.

"The Freeze Mod," Double D said. "That'll come in handy. May I see that?"

Eddy tosses the Freeze Mod over to Double D, and he equips it to the Holoshield Launcher. The Eds put their guns away, and they broke through the water to end up floating above the water's surface.

OOO

"Well, the Ed boys have done it," Rolf said. "They have beaten underwater vampires and a giant, ugly snake. And now they are on top of the water and waiting for Rolf to get them off that strange machinery."

Marsha climbs up on to the desk, looking all pale from tasting Rolf.

"Is the show over?" the little girl asked.

"Yes," Rolf replied.

"Good," Marsha answered. "Now give me a god-damn barf bag!"

* * *

First things first, if you don't know what the "up, up, down, down" thing is, go talk to a friend who might know or look it up. If you do know, then congratulations, you got yourselves thirty extra lives. Now don't go waste them all in one place.

Now... Eddy cursing, Ed being an Indy fan, Nazz's shocking... Eddy: you expect to see that; Ed: Come on! He's a nerd! He's got to watch something else besides horror and sci-fi flicks (is Ed a Trekkie?); Nazz: Look, I can explain. When I was writing this, I have never intended to shock Nazz. I need to fill in the situation and really nothing came to mind, so I did it. First and foremost, I didn't kill Nazz. Second, she just had a blonde moment, that's all. You can still send me hate mail, but please, I'm really sorry.

Really? You got nothing to say for me shocking Nazz? Huh. Well, you're probably going to like what I am going to do to the other characters once you get deeper into this story.

Once again, I like for you all to review. Keep going, I got more to tell here in this act.


	10. Act II, Ch 10: Hellinova

Here is Chapter Ten, part two of three for Act II's planet bundle, and another short chapter. I think that when I'm doing planets, I should do short ones. Really, this doesn't have a lot of action in the beginning, but towards the end is where I pick up with the challenges and other events. Enjoy all the work I put into this chapter.

Really, enjoy it. This was a pain for me to write.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games**. **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten – Hellinova

"_Ed, your face is so ugly that it can be modeled for death threats._"

The fiery planet of Hellinova is a scorching hot planet, with molten hot lava oozing out of every crack it can come out. Lined the planet is rock platforms formed by the cooling lava, and small rocky islands float in the immense molten ocean. Hardly any residents occupy this planet, due to its ever-changing and dangerous environment, so the people of Dreadzone use this as a perfect place to set up a challenge course.

The Eds beam down from the Planetary Transport, and Eddy lands in a pool of lava. The small Ed shoots high into the air and lands right into Ed's hands. Double D couldn't help but laugh by the sight of Eddy getting burn by the lava.

"Let go of me!" Eddy commanded.

Ed did what the small Ed said, and drop him down on the hot ground. Eddy got back up and looks around to see lava columns erupting from the lava oceans.

"Sure is hot here," Eddy said.

"It's a relief that we have air conditioners," Double D said, relaxed by the cold air.

"You think we'll see some molten lava creatures?" Ed asked.

"We just might Ed," Double D replied.

"Well, I don't want to end up being fried Eddy when I see one of those things," Eddy said, swinging his wrench around.

"I do," Marsha said, watching from the skies with her college York.

"You always want cooked human ever since they step on the battlefield," York said.

"At least on this planet they are a high risk of being burn," the little girl said.

"I bet you that the Eds will end the challenge without getting fried," York said.

"You're on!" Marsha said, putting a bag of bolts on the desk.

The Eds walk ahead up to a narrow rock bridge. The bridge is so thin, that having a combination of either Eddy or Double D with Ed will cause the bridge to crumble and the Eds will be bathing in boiling lava. Of course, Ed himself will make the bridge break if he went first. Double D offer himself to go first, since he is lighter than the others, but Ed pushes him aside.

"Allow me Double D," Ed said, taking a step on the bridge.

"Ed, you be careful now," the smart Ed said, being worry for his friend.

"Yeah, I don't want to fall into the lava," Eddy added.

The tall Ed put his right foot forward onto the bridge. He waited for any signs that the bridge is going to give, and then puts his left foot forward. Again, he waited, and nothing happens, so he repeats with his right foot and begins walking like normal. Ed takes a step off the bridge and he waves at his friends, telling them that he made it safely across.

"I don't believe it," Double D said, flabbergasted.

"My turn!" Eddy said, running across the bridge.

Eddy made it across the bridge without much trouble, catching up with Ed. Double D saw the two across the gap, and took a deep breath to get himself ready to cross the bride.

"You can do this Eddward," the smart Ed said to himself, taking a step onto the bridge.

As he steps on, he could feel himself losing his balance. He wobbles back and forth until he regains his balance, and that was his first step. He takes another step, trying to maintain his balance, and with another step forward, he is over the lava.

That is when the bridge gave in.

"Double D!" Eddy shouted.

He rips out a Dual Cyclo and tosses it out to Double D. The yo-yo wraps around the smart Ed's small body, and snags him tight to the string for Eddy and Ed to reel Double D in. Thanks to Ed's strength, Double D was pulled out of the lava in time and is now sent flying over the two's head and out into the horizon.

"Nice going Ed," Eddy said. "You toss Sock-head from our sights."

"No thanks are necessary," Ed replied.

Their collars start to beep, and Eddy push on the Regroup button. Double D materialize in front of the boys, shaking from head and toe in fright. Now Eddy couldn't help himself from laughing.

"You should see the look on your face," Eddy said in between laughs.

"And will you let your friend die in boiling lava?" Double D burst out.

Eddy stops his laughing cold, remembering that if they lose Double D, then they wouldn't have anyone for them to heal them if they get seriously hurt.

"Gee, I've never thought of that," Eddy said.

"Good Eddy," Double D said. "Now, where are we supposed to go now?"

"I thought that you knew," Eddy answered.

"Well, we were going to be told on what our campaign is," the smart Ed said, "but Ed here got us thrown out of our rooms due to his foul body odor."

"Do you have a pickaxe?" Ed asked.

"Why do you need a pickaxe?" Eddy asked.

"The sign said so," the tall Ed said, dragging Eddy's head to the sign.

"_In Case of Emergency, Break Glass_?" Double D said, reading the sign.

"Are you blind?" Eddy asked Ed.

"I swear Eddy, I read that there is a pickaxe," Ed said, defending himself.

"I don't see anything that reads pickaxe," Eddy said, looking at the sign.

"Uh Eddy, I think Ed maybe onto something," Double D said, putting his hand on the sign.

"What are you...?"

"I'm detecting faint signs of ink on the sign," the smart Ed said, interrupting Eddy. "Though we can't read it thoroughly, Ed picks up most of what the original text."

"Then how come he can read it, and we can't?" Eddy asked.

"It must be his visor," Double D said, tapping the tall Ed's visor. "He could see invisible things."

"Then where does that leave you?" Eddy asked with a smirk.

"I can still locate incoming enemies," the smart Ed answered, "but not ones that are invisible."

"So you're not as reliable as you think you are," Eddy said.

"Of course I am!" Double D said in his defense. "I can still determine what an enemy is and where its weak spot is."

"Care to test that theory?" Eddy asked, pointing behind Double D.

The smart Ed turns around to see two lava columns rising up from the lava ocean and flow out onto the rock walkway. The lava cools off and two fiery creatures emerge from the lava puddles. They are made of cooled lava and molten rocks; they stand on their puddles on all fours, peering deep into the Eds' eyes with their blank yellow eyes. Lava drips down from what appears to be the mouths, which is connecting to a rocky head connected by a lava neck.

"Eddy, these Firemouths look hungry," Double D said.

"These things?" Eddy asked. "They'll cook us alive!"

"But I don't taste that good," Ed said.

"Neither do we," Eddy said.

Double D uses the Hunter Mine Launcher on the Firemouths, sending out a single mine to knock out chunks of the lava creatures' body. The molten creatures fell down into puddles of lava, dripping back down into the lava ocean. Parts of the platform where the Firemouths were are eaten through, due to the lava being on the rock.

"This is some hot lava," Double D said.

"Well, we need to get moving," Eddy said, pushing Ed and Double D.

Two more lava columns shot out of the lava ocean and the boys ran straight ahead to dodge the incoming Firemouths. They approach a fork in the path, two paths going in different directions. In the middle is a sign pointing the directions of the split paths.

"So where do we go now?" Eddy asked.

"I say we take the path on the right," Double D said.

"It's the path on the left," Ed said.

"Eddy, you break this tie," Double D said.

Eddy thought for a moment, and came to a decision. He holds out a fist and a palm, and the others follow the same motion. They beat their fist in their palms and after three hits, Eddy made his fist into a pair of scissors, Double D turns his fist into a palm, and Ed left his fist like normal.

"Again!" Eddy said.

They try again, and this time, Eddy and Double D form scissors and Ed left his fist alone.

"Ed wins, so we're going to the left," Eddy said.

Just as the Eds head down the left path, a Firemouth crept down the right path and spits out a fireball at the Eds. Ed use his B-6 Obliterator on the lone lava creature, destroying the Firemouth to lava. After the lava drips back into the ocean, the Eds took off running down the path.

As the Eds run down the path, lava columns shoot out of the ocean and flow on the pathway behind the Eds. Ten Firemouths form out of those columns, and they slowly chase the Eds down the path, until Double shot a Holoshield to stop the Firemouths in their tracks. The lava creatures stop in front of the shield, looking through it to see the Eds running away from them. One Firemouth spits out a fireball at the Holoshield, and the fireball slide on right down the hologram shield. The boys turn around and fire the Dual Vipers, the Fusion Rifle, and the Magma Cannon to seek out the Firemouths and explode them into lava puddles.

The Holoshield disappears and the Eds walk for a few minutes until they reach a circular ring with a lava pool in the middle. Bubbles rise up from the lava and pops in the air, dropping small lava drops back into the molten rock. Ed sticks a finger into the pool and pulls up a drool of hot lava.

"Cool," the tall Ed said.

"Ed, you be careful now," Double D said.

Ed removes his helmet and sticks the drool into his mouth, swashing around to gather the taste.

"I detect a small hint of a burning sensation with a hard, but yet warm, center of delight," Ed said, swallowing the drool. He burps. "With a hint of a smoky after taste."

"Ed, what do you say?" Double D asked.

"Buttered toast?" the tall Ed replied.

"No," Double D said.

"Gravy?"

"No."

"Mustard?"

"Oh will cut it out already?" Eddy shouted. "Sheesh, you two are worse than babies."

"That tall Ed isn't normal, is he?" York asked.

Marsha only shrugs. "Beats me."

Suddenly a small head emerge from the lava pool. It looks around the lava to see any activity going on and then looks up to see the Eds arguing. It slowly moves towards the rock platform, trying to go unnoticed from the Eds. The head sticks out a metal claw from underneath the lava and grabs onto the rock to climb up. The boys turn to focus on the head, which is a small robot.

"Aw, he's so cute," Ed said, sticking a finger towards the robot.

"Ed, you be careful now," Double D said, repeating himself.

"Man, you're a lot worse than one of my records," Eddy said.

The robot is about the same as a Blade Ball, but it walks on four metallic claws instead of floating. The eyes poke out of an opening on top of a round body, and in the middle of the sphere is a hollow core full of lava. Going around the sphere is a red stripe with four black spots, which haves some metallic claws in them.

The robot looks at the boys and shoots a small lava stream out of its core. The stream hits Double D in the groin area, and the smart Ed jumps into the air from the pain of the fire.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," Eddy said.

Double D arches and came down hard, leaving a trail of smoke behind when he went up. The smart Ed crashes on top of the small robot, with its molten core dripping down into the lava pool.

"Whoo, toasted weenie," Marsha said.

"You're sick," York said.

"Well, it appears that I won't be going to the bathroom for a long time," Double D said, holding onto what he haves left in between his legs.

Ed offers his hand to pick up Double D and the smart Ed accepts it, so the tall Ed pulls Double D back up. After getting back up, the Eds could hear a strange buzzing noise from all around. Bubbles beginning forming in the lava pool and ten small robots float out of the lava, buzzing with saws spinning around them.

"They don't seem so cute now," Ed said.

"Ed, don't make any sudden moves," Double D said, with Ed posing in a random pose. "If one Molten Core detects us moving, then we'll be rip to shreds."

"Molten Core?" Eddy echoed.

"Those floating balls thing with the lava in the center," Double D pointed out.

The small robots pick up on the Eds and begin charging at them. The boys run out of the way in time for the Molten Cores to come up where the Eds were previously. They run around the lava pool and went up the path to get out of range of the Molten Cores, but the balls came charging at them.

"What is with these things?" Eddy asked.

"I think this is a defensive formation," Double D said. "When I landed on that one Molten Core, it must have sent out a distress signal saying it's been destroyed."

"Well, I guess this is the end," the small Ed said.

Ed uses the Magma Cannon, shooting out a frozen energy blast at the incoming Molten Cores. The energy blast hit every last ball, destroying them into small nuts and bolts, and the lava core drops down to the platform and eat away through to get back to the lava ocean.

"Who knew that the Freeze Mod could have any effects on a fire monster?" Double D said.

"Well, will it work on a Firemouth?" Eddy asked, pointing behind Double D.

From the lava pool, a Firemouth climbs onto the platform and roars at the Eds. Double D panic by the sight of the fiery monster, and Ed fires his Magma Cannon. The icy blast hit the Firemouth, but the creature didn't do as much as flinch from the impact of the Magma Cannon. The Eds look on to see that the shot had no effect on the Firemouth.

"Again!" Eddy shouted.

Ed tries again, firing his Magma Cannon at the Firemouth. The blast hit again, but as like before, the Firemouth remains standing, unscathed by even the normal energy blast of the Magma Cannon.

"Eddy, this isn't working," Double D pointed out.

"There's got to be a quicker way to defeat this guy," Eddy said.

"Do you need to ask?" Double D said.

"Oh," Eddy said, smacking his helmet.

Double D pulls out his Fusion Rifle and takes a shot, sending the concentrated energy beam straight through the Firemouth. The creature's body drop to the floor, with lava covering part of the pathway. With the defeat of the Firemouth, ten more Molten Cores shoot out of the lava and begin locking on the Eds with their crosshairs.

"These guys again?" Eddy asked.

"Come on!" Double D said, motioning for the others to go.

The Eds begin to move, dodging once again the incoming wave of the charging fire balls. The Molten Cores notice the Eds heading down the path and begin to chase them, with them screeching out an eerie noise. Along the small pathway, tall lava columns gush out of the lava ocean and pour on the pathway, with six Firemouths forming and slowly chasing the Eds.

"Eddy, I'm picking up a lot of activity up ahead," Double D said.

"Are you sure that you're not getting the stuff behind us?" Eddy asked.

"I'm positive," the smart Ed replied.

Double D turns around and uses the Hunter Mine Launcher on the incoming enemies, knocking all of them into the lava ocean. A couple of splashes of lava onto the platform to cut the Eds off from the path they were previously on, they find themselves among piles of rocks.

"Is this what you're talking about?" Eddy asked.

"Positive," Double D said, scanning the whole area. "I'm getting readings of a Landstalker in the area."

He takes a step towards one of the piles, puts his hand towards his headpiece and scans the rocks. After a few seconds

"But strangely, it seems that every last one of these rock piles have a Landstalker bury underneath," the smart Ed said.

"This is going to take forever!" Eddy shouted.

"Oh, this is going to go well," Marsha said, chuckling. "One of those piles does contain the Landstalker, but others have something special in store for the Eds."

"Say Marsha, why don't I make things interesting?" York said. "You see, some of the robots got a treat from the planet, and I was thinking that one of us should eat it."

A robot hands York a small, white container, which is glowing red on the bottom of the box.

"What's the occasion?" the little girl asked.

"It's saying that if you win the bet," the muscle man said, "I'll eat whatever is in this box. But if I win, you get to eat this."

"Oh, I can handle anything," Marsha said. "You, on the other hand, are too much of a wuss to even try a Sarathos green pepper. And that's the mildest pepper in the galaxy!"

"Hey, I prefer non-spicy stuff," York replied. "Besides, you handle hot stuff better than I can." He pats the box. "But not as hot as what's in this box."

The Eds look at one of the rock piles, studying it to see how to get inside. Ed immediately uses his Neo-Crushers to pound away at the rocks, but for every punch that he throws, a bullet-sized hole is left.

"Something's wrong with this image," Double D said.

"You're telling me," Eddy said. "At the rate Ed's going, we're never getting off this planet."

"Well, there have to be a faster method to move these rocks," Double D said. "By the looks of it, there isn't anything for me to work with that can move these rocks."

Eddy looks at Ed for a moment, and then a light bulb went off in his head. He picks Ed off his feet and starts shoving the tall Ed's head into the cracks of the rocks. After squeezing Ed's head completely in the crack, Eddy push on the tall Ed's body to swift the rock and loosen the pile.

"I'm guessing this is where the pickaxe comes in," Double D said.

A few pushes and Ed came sliding out. Eddy picks up the fallen Ed and starts shoveling his way through using Ed's helmet like a shovel head.

"Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole," Ed repeated.

A couple of rocks later, Eddy hit something hard and metallic, thinking that he hit gold.

"Hey Double D, I think I found it," Eddy shouted.

"Uh Eddy, I don't think that's a Landstalker," Double D pointed out.

The boys begin to feel the ground rumble, and the rocks fall from their resting place. The rock slide uncovers a D-Z Tank Turret, prime and ready to fire at the Eds. The people inside pick up on the Eds' presence and slowly turn the turret, firing heavy rounds of concentrated energy blasts powerful enough to destroy a heavy armored Landstalker. The Eds high-tail it, dodging the energy blasts as fast as they could.

"Nice going Ed," Eddy shouted.

"Oh, blame it on Ed," Double D snapped. "It was you that dug in that spot."

"Hey, I was trying to help!" the small Ed snapped back.

The trio hid behind one rock pile and the tank turret keeps firing away at the rock pile non-stop, blasting away at the rocks. The rock pile crumbles down, revealing a tall, blue tank with four legs. The Eds recognize it very quickly, and the tank stops firing at the sight of the machine.

"Look, it's a..." Eddy said, before the tank starts to move on its own.

One leg steps out of the rock pile, following by another leg. The Landstalker makes it way out of the rock pile, completely undamaged by either the shots of the tank turret and the rocks. The Eds look into the cockpit of the Landstalker and found three unknown drivers, looking angrily at the boys.

"I'm guessing that the tank is currently occupied," Double D said.

The mortar cannons fire up, charging them up to fire. The Eds move out of the way, and the cannons fire the mortars, raining down an onslaught of the flaming rockets. Eddy turns around and notices that all of the mortars miss the Eds completely.

"Man, these guys have some bad aim," the small Ed pointed out.

As it turns out, the Landstalker did miss the Eds on purpose, only to hit the remaining rock piles to uncover what is underneath. Under each rock piles are nine other Landstalkers, four other turrets and two mini volcanoes, pouring enough lava to make a small army of Firemouths. All of the mortars hit the rock piles, except for one behind the Eds, and Double D points out that this is the Landstalker they are looking for.

"Quick, we need to get that thing unbury and fast!" the smart Ed commanded.

Eddy and Ed ran up to the pile and starts shoveling away very fast so that they can get quickly have access to the Landstalker. Double D slowly steps back every time one enemy moves closer to the Eds, while he is fumbling through his stuff for the EMP gun. He found the gun and aims it so that one shot will knock out all of the machines.

He fires the gun and the EMP ball hit one of the tank turrets and cause an explosion to disrupt all of the machines, giving the Eds enough time to get the Landstalker free. By the time the smart Ed got to the others, they have free the Landstalker and all three quickly got inside into their places and turn on the tank.

The other machines reboot themselves and begin their hunt once again. Eddy begins to freak behind Double D, and starts shaking him back and forth violently to wake up the smart Ed from a spell.

"Don't just sit there, move this thing!" the small Ed shouted with fear.

"We can't Eddy," Double D proclaimed.

"Why not?" Eddy responded.

"I'm waiting for the right moment so that we can easily get our counterattack on these people," the smart Ed said.

A Firemouth spits out a fireball, and Double D swats it away towards one Landstalker. That Landstalker swings at it, knocking it to a tank turret and that turret fires rounds to knock the fireball back. The fireball juggles in the air, bouncing from different targets to the next, and each one doing something different to keep the fireball from burning them up.

"We're playing hot potato?" Eddy asked.

"Exactly," Double D replied. "Now, Ed!"

Ed fires off the mortar cannons, shooting the flaming rockets at the fireball. The mortar hits, causing the fireball to explode and destroying the nearby Landstalkers, tank turrets and Firemouths. After the smoke clear, Double D pushes on the controls to begin walking the Landstalker off the healing pad and onto the ground.

One tank turret turns to point the barrels at the incoming Landstalker, and start firing away. Double D flicks on the shield and repels the onslaught of the heavy rounds of armor-piercing energy blasts. Eddy takes fire at the Landstalker's gun turrets and shot back at the firing tank turret, but the shield that covers the turret blocks all of the Landstalker's shots. An enemy Landstalker fires off its mortars and the Eds dodge by jumping back.

"Any bright ideas?" Eddy asked.

"_I got one_," a voice said on the radio in the Eds' cockpit.

"What in the world?" Double D said.

A sudden laughter came on, startling Eddy and Double D by the sound of a woman laughing. She stops laughing and the two Eds settle down before she begins speaking again.

"_Hello Team Cul-de-Sac_," Marsha happily said. "_It's great that you're in this situation_."

"What's so great about this?" Eddy asked.

"_Oh, what I'm about to tell you is going to get you all work up_," the little girl said. "_You see, we have set up a situation that requires the Landstalker_."

"For what?" Double D asked.

"_If you notice outside that there are four balloons_," Marsha instructed.

The two look outside and they indeed notice the balloons Marsha is talking about. Holding the four balloons are giant balls made out of an orange metal and cover in clipped spikes. And in the very middle are baskets full of screaming fans, except they are screaming in fear instead of cheering.

And the balloons are sinking into the lava.

"_Your mission is to rescue those innocent bystanders from the lava below_," Marsha said, with the two Eds freaking by the sights. "_If you don't move fast... well, that's their fates_."

She leaves with a laugh and cuts transmission from the Landstalker. The two Eds begin to ponder over the situation that they are in. They have to save the people, but they also have to deal with the enemies that stand in the way.

"I say that we hit these guys with everything we got," Eddy answered.

"I say that we free the people from their dreaded fate," Double D answered.

"No way!" the small Ed replied. "If we defeat these guys, we won't have to deal with them later."

"Yeah, but a hundred of people will die if we don't save them," the smart Ed replied.

Eddy lets out a sigh. "OK, we'll save the people," the small Ed said. "But we need to find a way to get rid of these guys."

"I got an idea," Double D said.

He rotates the head to the Landstalker and Ed fires off mortars, locking on to one of the balloon's weights. The mortars made the weight explode and the people lift up into the air, safe from the boiling lava below.

"One down, three to go," the smart Ed said.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Eddy said, pointing to his right.

"Chickens!" Ed shouted.

A Landstalker came charging towards the Eds, with a Firemouth hitching a ride. It leaps off of the moving tank and onto the Eds' tank. Eddy opens the hatch to the cockpit and jumps out to swing the Firemouth back at the Landstalker. The lava creature hits the shield, dripping down to damage it enough to leave the tank expose, so Eddy jumps back into the cockpit and fires the main guns, destroying the tank.

Double D turns the Landstalker so that the tank focuses on two balloons, and also a tank turret. Five Firemouths slowly approach the Eds' Landstalker, but Eddy pushes Double D so that the tank's legs will crush the Firemouths. Double D pushes back on Eddy and flicks on the shield so that the incoming bullets from the tank turret. Ed fires off the mortars and blast away the two weights for the two balloons to float up safely.

The last balloon is more challenging than the other three. Standing in the way is a tank turret and two missile turrets, also with two Landstalkers. The Eds back up to look for a way to break through the barricade, but the missile turrets fire off rockets at the Eds. Ed fires mortar to counter the rockets, and the Landstalkers and the tank turrets fire away at the Eds' shield-protected Landstalker.

"We can't keep this up for much longer," Double D said.

"Why can't you use your EMP thing?" Eddy asked.

The smart Ed took the moment to think and then pops open the hatch to get out. He stands right above where the window is for the cockpit and pulls out the EMP gun. Double D focuses the gun so that when the EMP ball leaves the gun, the energy pulse hits everything. A missile turret fires a rocket and it hit the Eds' Landstalker, which upsets Double D and pre-fires the EMP gun. The smart Ed falls into the cockpit and gets up to see that the machines are down from the EMP blast.

"It wasn't in the plan, but it worked in the end," Double D said, getting himself straighten out in the driver's seat.

Ed fires off mortars and Eddy fires the gun, sending everything that the Eds can throw at the machines to destroy them. The machines crumble to scrap metal and the weight gave way for the balloon to drift up into space. After defeating the challenge, the Eds jump out and begin celebrating next to their Landstalker.

"Well, I guess this is the end," York said.

"Who said that this is the end?" Marsha said, getting out of her seat.

"Where are you going?" York asked.

"I'm going to make things interesting," the little girl said, carrying a bomb.

The bomb is a round, steel ball with a string sticking out. It is roughly half the size of Marsha, and she could be able to lift up the three hundred pound bomb. And on the side of the bomb is a decal of a flame and a nuclear symbol.

"You're not going to lose that Flare Bomb, are you?" the muscle man asked.

"Oh yeah," Marsha responded, kicking the ball bomb into a tube.

The little girl sits in a chair and begins setting up the bomb to fire. The computer that she is using is for a cannon that is use to protect the Dreadzone X Blimp from any attacks to the blimp. She puts in coordinates for a certain spot where the Eds are, and flips open a glass case that holds a red button.

"You're not thinking of shooting that Flare Bomb into Mount Puponana, are you?" York asked.

Marsha looks at her fellow commentator with a sparkle in her eye. "Oh, yeah!" she shouted, pushing down on the red button.

The ignition system heats up; sparking up the propellant in the tube and the gas shoots the Flare Bomb out into the air. The bomb sails down at a fat rate, dropping so fast that the whistling can be heard inside of the blimp. The Eds stop their celebrating and turn to see the bomb enter the towering volcano that is Mount Puponana. Suddenly, static emerge from the cockpit of the Landstalker, and Marsha's voice can be heard once again.

"_Attention Ed boys_," Marsha said. "_What I just did is shot a three hundred pound bomb into the volcano and it's going to explode in thirty seconds. Dropping down now is the Puma that you're going to use to escape the lava_."

A giant wooden crate lands behind the Landstalker and the Eds look to see the Puma is safe from the drop. They got into the tank and begin to speed off a path that leads down to open waters of the lava ocean.

"You're not going to let them escape, right?" York asked.

"You're reading my mind," Marsha said.

She pushes on another button, sending out a radio signal from the blimp to the bomb. The bomb picks up on the signal and detonates inside of the belly of the volcano, blasting up large amount of magma high into the air and rushing down the side of the volcano. The Eds, far away from the explosion, speed along the path until Double D picks up the fast approaching lava.

"God, I love the Flare Bombs," Marsha said, watching the monitor.

"Eddy, we got a big epidemic on our hands!" the smart Ed screamed.

The small Ed turns his head to spot out Firemouths surfing on the lava and Molten Cores floating next to the lava creatures. The lava is coming at them like the rushing water from Söjavick's sewers, flowing in large quantities and catching up very fast.

"We need to lose this and fast!" Eddy shouted.

"Look, up ahead!" Double D said.

Coming up ahead of the Eds is a giant canyon with two rock piles on each side of the canyon. Ed begins to take control of the turret, positioning it so that he can have a straight shot at the rocks for them to crumble down, and waits for the Eds to pass through. One Firemouth leans in to take a bite out of the Puma, but the smart Ed revs the engine in time for the Firemouth to chomp the air.

The Eds pass through the opening of the canyon and Ed fires the turrent, shooting two beams at the rock piles. The rocks begin to wobble and then fell right on down at the entrance of the canyon, plugging the entrance from the flow of lava and crushing the Firemouths and the Molten Cores. The Eds celebrate in the Puma as they speed on through the canyon.

OOO

"Oh why am I cursed with this string of bad luck?" Marsha said, holding her head.

"Now cheer up," York said, putting a hand on the girl's back, "you got to cause some destruction."

"But no deaths..."

"Look, a deal's a deal," the muscle man said, holding the box. "What I have in here is this."

He pops open the lid to the box and pull out a scorching lava rock, fresh from the planet and dripping with hot lava.

"This here is a Lava Suckle," York said. "They're a treat only for the brave, and it's said that only seventeen percent of people get to feel its terrible side-effects."

"Give me that," Marsha said, snatching the rock from York's hand.

She tosses the rock in the air and catches it in her mouth. She takes a few bites before swallowing the rest down. York looks at her a bit surprise by the results.

"Well, anything?" he asked.

"Nothing really," Marsha replied. "In fact, I'm pretty certain that there's no heat to..."

Suddenly, the Lava Suckle's effects kick in Marsha's stomach, causing her to stop talking. She grabs onto her stomach in pain, and she burps out fire. Her face glows bright red, her ears shoot out smoke, her eyes water up completely, and she sweat from head to toe, causing her to fall to the floor from the immense pain.

"Medic! Give me a medic!" the little girl shouted.

A team of robots dress in medical clothes came in and pulls out a stretcher. They put the struggling Marsha on the stretcher and carry her out of the room, with her shooting flames from her mouth.

"Well there you have it folks," York said, looking into the camera without caring about his fallen commentator, "the Eds escape from a fiery death from Mount Puponana and they are now heading off somewhere cooler. But what will happen to the Eds now that they experience first hand a real eruption? And what will happen to Marsha after she gets her stomach pump?"

"Damn you York!" Marsha shouted, exiting the room. "Damn you!"

"And until then, I'm York the Impaler, now turning it to Noweg back at the Dreadzone X studio."

OOO

"Hey, if you're just tuning in, you just miss out on Team Cul-de-Sac's run on Hellinova," the robot Noweg said, now the one on camera. "What you miss... nothing really special. Just a couple of burns and a few scares here and there."

Some of the robots off-camera began to laugh.

"Anyway, in local news," Noweg said, looking at his report, "Exterminator Lightning Grease has made himself a hero among the poll in this week's Daily Dreadzone newsletter."

He holds up a single sheet of red paper with the similar look of a newspaper.

"According to this, he beat Professor Treacherous by a mere margin of two votes," the robot said. "Also it said that there's a fight that features Lightning Grease against the 'fastest hedgehog in the universe.'"

Noweg blows a raspberry and tosses the newsletter aside. He gathers up his report and begins scanning through it while the editing crew fixes the green for the next story.

"And speaking of Professor Treacherous, I got the list of his latest victims," the robot said, laughing at some of the names on the list. "For everyone that knows these people, listen up...

"_Purple Rag-doll_,_  
Sweet Marmalade_,_  
Turbo Jet_,_  
Point Dexter_,_  
Splinter_,_  
Kanye West_,_  
Folly Mogging_,_  
Sephy_,_  
Beanjuice_,_  
and Bloo Cheese_...

"Some of these people I don't even heard of," Noweg said. "Especially this Kanye West dude. Has anyone heard of this dude?"

All of the robots begin chatting among each other, shaking their heads in disagreement with knowing this unknown gladiator.

"Well, too bad for him," Noweg said, tossing his report. "That does it for today. Tune in tomorrow for more gore and mayhem right here on Dreadzone X."

* * *

Sometimes, I am cruel to my characters. But also... I got my revenge! Muhahaha! Kanye, Bloo and Cheese are gone, and there's no one that can stop me! As for the other people mention in the list... they're some names that I randomly pick, some are play-on's, and one that I really want dead. You'll see more of these lists later on in this series, so try to figure out who I am parodying in these lists.

OK, this took me a while to write, since I keep blanking out on what to write. I think it haves to do with no actual beginning. Meh, at least I got this done.

Also, please notice that when I write for Noweg, he goes through an attitude change, especially when he's on camera and towards Gandolfini. It seems like I made him have two personalities, like the two sides to a coin. Meh, he's not a schizo or bi-polar, that's for sure.

Once again, I like you all to review. Don't stop now, you go one more chapter to do.


	11. Act II, Ch 11: Oozla

The last chapter in this bundle, Chapter Eleven is going to be: THE. LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER! But only for this act. I have written a much lengthier chapter, so in the meantime, enjoy straining yourself on this chapter.

I threw in a new character that is going to have some importance later in this series, and I added a new weapon for Eddy. Oh, and you're going to love what I wrote for Double D.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games**. **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven – Oozla

"_Embarrass about that green-haired perm of yours, Double D_?"

"Let's see... Freeze Mod, Shock Mod, and Napalm Mod," the eyeballs of Slim Cognito said, looking at the three mod that the Eds had collected from their campaigns.

The Eds are back on the Planetary Transport in their room, going through some of the modifications with Slim. With their next campaign on the way, and Slim just happen to appear in time for the Eds to make changes for their weapons, they ask the weapon salesman for his advice for the mods.

"Well, all I can say is that from what you have," Slim said, "only two guns can be equip with the Napalm Mod."

"What are they?" Eddy asked.

"The B-6 Obliterator and the Hunter Mine Launcher," the eyeballs replied. "May I make a suggestion of using the Napalm Mod with the B-6 Obliterator?"

"OK," Ed said, taking the Napalm Mod.

"A gun like that could use a shot of napalm," Slim said, watching Ed equip the Napalm Mod to the B-6 Obliterator.

"But what about the Shock Mod?" Double D asked.

"I'm sure that you boys could figure out a smart use for it," Slim replied.

"Yeah, I got one use," Eddy said. "How about a gun so I can be even with these guys?"

"If you want one," Slim said, "then I found the perfect one."

The eyeballs open up the vent grate and drops down a weapon into Eddy's open hands. The weapon itself is a handle with blue tape going around the grip, a hand guard, and a mace ball on top. The ball itself haves blue spikes coming out of numerous holes and four steel metal plates covering some of the spikes.

The Scorpion Flail.

"What is this, a rattle?" Eddy asked, shaking the mace.

"No Eddy, it's a medieval-style mace," Double D replied. "But where's the chain?"

"In the grip," Slim answered.

Eddy looks around on the handle and finds a button similar to a trigger. He presses down on the button and the mace ball went shooting off the handle. The ball went straight up, hitting the roof of the room, and when Eddy pulls on the chain to bring the ball back down, it created a big enough hole for the boys to look and see some of the other gladiators.

"Whoops," the small Ed said.

"Careful with that," Slim said. "That weapon is one of the more powerful melee weapons the black market has to offer. In the wrong hands, it could... well, you've already know."

"Maybe you can equip the Shock Mod to the mace," Double D suggested.

"Good idea," Eddy said.

The small Ed takes the Shock Mod and quickly places the mod on the flail. He swings the Scorpion Flail for a little bit before the intercom came on in their room and not the room above them.

"_Attention Team Cul-de-Sac, the planet of Oozla is coming up_," a robotic voice said. "_Please report to the docking station immediately_."

"Well, we better get moving," Double D said, gathering everything up. "We don't want to get executed."

"I hope there are chickens on this planet," Ed said.

The Eds exit their room and the door closes on the lone Slim, who is wringing his hands in the shadows.

"And let the carnage begin," the eyeballs said.

OOO

"And action!" the director said, motioning for the film crew to begin filming.

"Welcome back to Dreadzone, ladies and gentlemen," York said. "If you're just tuning in, we're on the swamp world of Oozla and right behind me is the former Megacorp Superstore. Marsha isn't here today, due to her eating that lava rock the other day, so here today is the promotional manager for Team Cul-de-Sac, Rolf."

"Greetings," the tall boy said, waving briefly.

"So Rolf, care to explain your time with Marsha?" the muscle man asked.

"It is like having to spend time in Rolf's great nana's thorn garden," Rolf said, recalling one of his many memories.

"That really got to hurt," York replied, a painful look on his face.

"Yes, but Rolf is a strong man," Rolf said, putting his arms his hips.

"I could see," York said, looking up and down at Rolf. "You manage to give her such a stomach ache when she licked you."

"Rolf tastes like the bunions of one of Rolf's great nano's long-horned cows," the tall boy replied.

York look at Rolf a bit startled and then disgusted. He doesn't know what a long-horned cow Rolf is talking about, but when it comes to behinds, York doesn't want to hear about it.

"Has anyone told you that your head resembles the backside of a chicken?" Rolf asked.

York pats the side of his hair. "Up to this point... no, not at all."

Off-camera, the robots laugh a bit about the joke and then settle themselves down to get back to business.

"Jokes aside..." York said, pulling out a handkerchief, "during this broadcast, we have gladiators running around the swamp and going through the abandoned Megacorp Store to hopefully reap a bountiful booty."

"The prize is a girl?" Rolf asked.

"No Rolf," the muscle man replied. "It's like a sum of bolts, or a weapon, given to the first gladiator or team that gets to the end."

"What is this bolt?" the boy asked.

"Let's go to the start to see who's up first," York said, giving up on Rolf.

Out in the swamps, the water is green from dying algae and some toxic pollutants floating around. Tall grasses rise up along the waterside, growing in the muddy soil that makes up the walkways for the gladiators. Some patches of grass and algae cover parts of the paths, leaving most of the terrain muddy for anyone to get stuck in.

The Planetary Transport positions itself high above the main course and sends out a beam down to the ground. Two of the Eds materialize on the course, with a third one disappearing from their sites. Eddy heads ahead of Double D and begins looking around their new surroundings.

"Great, we're in a swamp," the small Ed pointed out.

"This doesn't seem so bad," Double D responded. "All we have to do is stay out of the water."

He looks down to see something dark move underneath the surface of the swamp water. After the shadow clear pass Double D, a few bubbles emerge and the smart Ed back away from the waterside.

"Hey, did you see Ed?" Eddy asked.

The duo look around, seeing from every angle of the swamp to search for the tall Ed. Everywhere they look, they could not find a single sign of the Ed.

"Ed! Oh Ed!" Double D shouted. "Where are you Ed?"

Bubbles start to form to the left of Double D, forming very small and few until picking up. A shadow emerges and Ed comes shooting out from underneath, with a worry look under his helmet. Under Ed is a large, yellow and orange fish with razor sharp teeth, chomping away at Ed's feet.

"Evil, evil, evil!" Ed shouted, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Ed lands on top of the water, running as fast as he could. He speeds off through the swamps, with the fish chomping away and chasing the tall Ed.

"Well, that defines the laws of psychics," Double D said.

"C'mon, we got to go catch him," Eddy said, motioning Double D to get moving.

"Eddy, should you use the Recall button?" the smart Ed asked.

"And waste time?" Eddy replied. "I think not."

"Why am I the only that uses his brain?" the smart Ed mumbled.

After chasing Ed around the swamp, the fish gave up and sank back under into the murky waters. Ed, who is still running on top of the water, looks back to see that the fish isn't chasing him anymore, and he stops on a lily-pad to keep him afloat above the water.

"Ed, don't move!" Double D said, with Ed doing a pose.

"I got this," Eddy said, pushing Double D aside.

Eddy pulls out a Dual Cyclo and tosses it out to Ed. The yo-yo wraps around Ed, making sure that Eddy can reel back the tall Ed in. The small Ed pulls on the string and Ed came charging towards Eddy. But what Eddy didn't suspect is a tree in the way and Ed's body got stuck while piercing the tree trunk. Eddy pulls the Dual Cyclo off Ed and watches him struggle to free himself from the tree.

"Hey guys, I think I'm stuck!" Ed called out.

"Well, that was unconventional," Double D said.

"Great, Ed's stuck," Eddy pointed out. "Don't move Ed, we'll get you!"

"Eddy, he's in the middle of a swamp," Double D said. "How are we supposed to get over to him when there is no means of reaching him?"

"How about you do it?" Eddy asked.

"Me?" the smart Ed replied. "Why me?"

"Because you're the only one light enough to reach Ed," the small Ed said

"I suppose, but how am I going to cross the water?" Double D asked.

At that moment, a light bulb went off into Eddy's head, giving him an idea to save Ed. Eddy pulls Double D down to his level and whispers the plan. Once he is done, he lets go of the smart Ed.

"Clever idea," Double D responded, "except there aren't any vines near Ed!"

"Then use this," Eddy said, putting a foot on a lily-pad.

"You want me to go on a fragile lily-pad in a middle of swamp water full of creatures that could kill me?" Double D asked hastily.

"That's a short version, but yeah," the small Ed replied.

"Fine," the smart Ed sighed, "but only to save Ed."

The frail Double D steps on the light lily-pad and waits for the leaf to sink. It didn't and Eddy pushes him out in the water. The smart Ed spins around a few times before slowly drifting to a side of a cliff.

"Relax Eddward," Double D said to himself. "You're just floating in a middle of a swamp to retrieve vines to rescue a friend. You can do this."

Under the water, a shadow brush underneath Double D's lily-pad, creating small waves and rocking the smart Ed back and forth out in the open waters.

"What was that?" Double D asked.

"It's the curse of Evil Tim!" Ed blurted. "He's has risen from his grave!"

"What is he talking about?" York asked.

"The Ed boy is suffering from the inside of his empty head," Rolf answered.

"Yeah, I could agree with that," York agreed,

Down below in the waters, a growling noise can be heard, which is frightening Double D on his lily-pad.

"Eddy, I think there's something under the water," the smart Ed called out.

"Yeah, lunch," Eddy replied, with a Dual Cyclo in the water.

"No, it's Evil Tim!" Ed answered. "He's come back for seconds, and nothing will stop him until he reaches his goal!"

Suddenly, Eddy feels the string to the Dual Cyclo beginning to move, tugging on to something underwater, which means Eddy caught something.

"Hey, I think I got something!" Eddy said, pulling on the string. "Whoa, it's a big one!"

Eddy pulls very hard on the string, struggling as hard as he can to pull whatever he is fishing for out of the water. Suddenly, the water splash and a giant scorpion creature appear eye to eye with Eddy.

"Mommy," the small Ed said weakly.

"Eddy, run!" Double D shouted.

With a quick roar from the scorpion, Eddy made a dash for it. The creature came crashing down on the ground and begin to pursuit Eddy, who is far ahead of the scorpion.

"What the heck is this thing?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know!" Double D replied. "I'm too scare to read my scannings!"

"I'll save you Eddy!" Ed shouted, wiggling out of the tree.

With every move that Ed makes, the tree slowly cracks at the base. Soon the tree can no longer hold and begins to tip. Ed starts tipping head first into the swamp, with the tree on top to keep him down. The tree hits the water, causing waves to rock Double D. Ed, now haves his head submerge in the water, wiggles his loose feet in hopes to spin the tree so he can breathe. He spins to the right, and before he knows it, the boy's head is out of the water.

Ed gasps for air before shouting, "You're welcome!"

"Ed, you're no help!" Eddy shouted. "I'm over here!"

"Ed, help me!" Double D called out.

"There is so much confusion," Ed said, scratching his head with a loose hand.

"You said it, Ed boy," Rolf replied. "Rolf's head is hurting like two rocks when Rolf smashed them into littler rocks."

"You definitely are full of weird stories," York said.

The collars on the Eds begin to beep, and Eddy stops to notice this. He press down on the Regroup button and he and his friends disappear. They reappear on a solid piece of dry land, out of the tree, off of the lily-pad and away from danger.

"Well, that was convenient," Double D said. "You did take out that one thing, right Eddy?"

"No, why?"

A group of the scorpion creature emerges from the water, hissing away at the Eds. The one that chase Eddy join the group, and they slowly crept closer to the boys.

"That's a good reason," the smart Ed answered.

The creatures lift up their tails and point them directly at the Eds. The sharp, pointy talons on the creatures begin to charge up a green beam, a laser of some sort.

"Oh come on, lasers?" Eddy complained.

The creatures fire off their lasers, all at the same time and creating a larger beam. Double D whips out the Holoshield Launcher and fires a shield in time to block the incoming laser and protect the Eds from the hungry scorpions.

"We should be safe for now," Double D said.

"Yeah, and what are we going to do about them?" Eddy asked.

"I think that the Hunter Mine Launcher may break them..."

"Hold on," the small Ed said, cutting off Double D. "I would at the very least try out this bad boy."

Eddy walks away from the others and pulls out the Scorpion Flail. He brought it over his head and swings it towards the scorpions. The mace ball went flying and slams very hard into the ground, creating a shockwave and static electricity to knock back the scorpions into the swamp.

"Whoa, this thing got some kick," Eddy said, twirling the Scorpion Flail.

"Slim sure haves the right idea when it comes to weapons," Double D said.

"I wish I have that," Ed said sadly.

"But you have those gloves, right?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, they're gauntlets," the smart Ed pointed out.

"Whatever," the small Ed replied. "Now, could we keep on moving?"

"You know, if Marsha was here," York said, "she'll pull something crazy off right about now. But since this a swamp, anything could happen."

"That woman is nothing more than one of Rolf's chickens," Rolf replied.

"You got that right," the muscle man chuckled. He leans in to whisper to Rolf: "I heard she may have a crush on that red armor Ed."

"Oh-ho, your girlfriend haves the kissy-kissy for Double D Ed boy?" the tall boy asked in a joking tone.

"Well, I'm not so sure if she..." York replied, before realizing what Rolf just said. "Wait, she not my girlfriend. Unless you're applying that she's a girl and a friend, right?"

"That is what Rolf said," Rolf answered. "Do you have corn in your ears?"

"No I don't," York said.

He prods one of his fingers into his ears and dig around for a bit. He pulls his finger out to come up with a large amount of earwax. He then stretches his arm out to the right and flicks the earwax off. The earwax flies off, creating a hole through the steel wall.

"I got to mind my own strength," the muscle man said, propping his head in his hand.

The earwax travels down to the ground and lands right in the middle of Double D's visor. The boys took the moment for the smart Ed to clean off his visor.

"Ew," Double D said, wiping the gunk off. He looks at it and came to a conclusion. "Is this earwax?"

"It wasn't me Double D," Ed answered.

"I swear, it came from the sky," the smart Ed said, looking up towards the blimp.

"Doesn't look like it's going to rain," Eddy replied.

In the distance, the sound of thunder came rolling in, and thunderclouds start forming in the skies.

"Summer rains, you can never predict them," Double D quoted.

"You hear that?" Eddy asked.

Among the trees, shadows of people run about to and fro, making little noise except for the occasional chant. The Eds look around to see one, two, three, ten shadows moving around the trees, quickly emerging and disappearing among the swamp vegetation.

"Eddy, I think that we maybe disturbing some of the local residents on this planet," Double D said nervously.

"But we're in a swamp," Eddy replied. "How could people live in a swamp like this?"

A shadow throws a spear from a tree and the spear lands right in-between Double D and Eddy. The two look like the spear with shock and awe and begin to run off. Ed follows his running friends as the shadows emerge from the trees to strike away at the Eds.

"It's Evil Tim!" Ed shouted.

"No it isn't!" Eddy responded.

"Eddy, there are people hiding among the trees!" Double D stated.

"You think I already figure that out?" the small Ed replied.

While running, the locals throw their spears, going in any direction they are thrown. Each one of the spears misses the Eds, landing in either the swamp or on the ground where the Eds are running on.

"That was a close one," the smart Ed said.

"It isn't like things are going to get worse," the small Ed said.

The three came to a stop at a water edge to notice bubbling in the water. Splashing occur, and six scorpion creatures pop out of the water and land on the ground, hissing at the Eds to intimidate them.

"Why is that saying curse?" Eddy shouted.

The scorpions prep their tails to fire the lasers, but timely thrown spears pierce their hard exoskeletons and instantaneously killing them. The Eds turn to see a group of local men, dress up in a piece of loincloth and a large wooden mask covering all of their faces. They look at each other and began conversation in a gibberish language before turning to the Eds and held up more spears. With a roar of a battle cry, the Eds run away from the shouting locals.

"Man, if Marsha was here," York said, "she'll be rolling on the floor, laughing her panties off."

With that statement he said, he grew a grin so wide, it covers most of his face. He starts to giggle to himself, imaging all the thoughts racing through his mind.

"What are you so happy about?" Rolf asked.

"Um, it's not really what you think," the muscle man replied. "I'm too nice to see the demise of the Eds."

"Miss that devil child?" Rolf questioned.

"Sort of," York answered. "She's a bit of a handful, but hey, she's a nice girl once you get to know her." He stops to look out into the swamp. "Hey, where did the Eds go?"

The Eds disappear from the radars of the Dreadzone officials. They are nowhere to be seen. All there is are a couple of bubbling spots, and three shadows. One bubble spot grows in size and in bubbles, as the small Ed Eddy come shooting out of the water, holding on to his behind. He sails as far as he can until coming back down to the ground. Along the ground, a lone local fishes along the water's edge, searching for anything that could feed him. That is until Eddy lands on top of him and killing him.

"That was hard," the small Ed said, cracking his back. He looks around in his new location, trying to make of what the situation is. "Hey, where is everybody?"

The boy walks around on the grass, trying to keep out of the sinking mud below him. He searches high and low for the others, but he couldn't see them.

"Double D!" Eddy shouted. "Hey Lumpy, where are you?"

Right behind Eddy, there is a bubble spot growing in the water. Eddy quickly turns around to check out the spot.

"Ed?" he asked. "Double D?"

The bubbling continues, getting Eddy work up on nervousness. He steps back from a hiss of a scorpion and checks around to locate any of his two friends.

"This isn't funny guys!" the small Ed shouted.

The bubbling cease and a scorpion's tail shoot out of the water, scaring Eddy. He leans against a wall and cling onto the dripping algae as a figure of a man emerge from the water. The man is cover in mud and shows no sign of what's underneath the mud.

"Eddy!" the mud man shouted, making Eddy yelp. "I'm here for your brain!"

"Please!" Eddy screamed. "Don't eat me!"

The mud man creeps closer to Eddy and begin peering him down. He steps back and throws himself into laugher, laughing as hard to knock off the mud. Eddy recognizes the laughter and immediately begins boiling until his helmet blew off from the excess heat. He rips out his wrench and throws at the mud man, knocking him down and pinning him the mud.

"ED! What were you thinking?" Eddy shouted. "You have me worry sick, and you scare the living..."

"Well, I see that you're still like normal," Double D said, emerging from a tree.

"Double D!" the small Ed said excitedly. "Man, you guys scare me."

"I'm glad that you were worry about us," the smart Ed replied.

"Oh you should have seen the look on his face, Double D," Ed said, laughing as hard as he can. "It was all like 'Help me!'" He continues to laugh.

"Shut it, Ed!" Eddy snapped.

He picks up his wrench from the mud and whacks Ed in the side of the head. The tall Ed falls back in the mud, unconscious from the blow. The two conscious Eds look around their new surroundings, which is a large building.

"So, where are we?" Eddy asked.

"It looks like we made it to a superstore," Double D replied. "It doesn't look like its open for business, or even open at all."

"Hey, that door's about to close!" the small Ed pointed out. "Hurry, get Ed and head for the door!"

"Right behind you, Eddy," the smart Ed replied.

Double D walks up to the unconscious Ed and begins pulling on him. He tries, but he could barely move Ed an inch.

"Gee, Ed," Double D said, straining his voice. "you really should lay off the Chunky Puffs."

"Hurry!" Eddy shouted. "I don't know how long I can keep this open."

Out of nowhere, a spear pierces the door.

"And that means now!"

The local that threw the spear look at his fellow men and begin conversation. They look at him and cheer, holding up spears high above their heads. Double D notices them and panic, so he pick up Ed throws him over the smart Ed's shoulder.

"Hurry!" Eddy shouted.

Double D runs up to Eddy, with the locals crossing the water to get up to the Eds. But a scorpion shoots out and begins attacking the locals, so that bought the Eds time to get through the door. They rush in time for the door to close and the two sat down to relax.

"That was too close," Double D said, dropping Ed down.

"You can say that again," Eddy replied, letting out a sigh. "I'm nearly became an Eddy-kabob."

"Well, at least we don't have to deal with the locals now, now will we?" the smart Ed said.

The two got up and begin walking around the store, seeing that the place is worn down from time and rain. There are holes in the roof and broken glass lying on the floor. Displays are broken and so are the lights, with the sun providing the only light to the store. Double D steps onto a switch in the floor and the electricity begins to work again.

"_Welcome to the Megacorp Super Center,_" a woman said. "_Please, no flash photography or conceal weapons are allow on the premises. Failure to do so will result in either immediate ejection or execution._"

"You can't take a step without hearing execution somewhere," the smart Ed pointed out.

"Halt! Who goes there?" a voice shouted.

"Huh?"

From the ceiling, a shadow drops down and sails through the air until landing on some railing. The shadow turns out to be a teenager boy with a black face, brown hair, wearing a black coat, and holding onto a single edge katana sword.

"Who are you two?" the teen asked.

"Uh, there are three of us," Double D corrected, "and we are Team Cul-de-Sac. I'm Eddward, and this is..."

"Save it," the teen said, holding out a hand. "I know who you three are already."

"Then why bother asking us that question?" Eddy asked.

"I'm just testing your knowledge. Just seeing how well you guys have progress in these games," the teen said.

"By asking us a random question?" Double D asked.

"Expect the unexpected," the teen replied. "I'll be seeing you around, Team Cul-de-Sac."

The teen pulls out a white mask with black lines going up and down on it and places on his black face. He then disappears from the Eds sight, leaving the Eds alone again. Then he reemerges behind Eddy and flashes his sword right under the boy's neck.

"What the…?" Eddy said, nervous by the sight of the sword.

"Like I said," the teen said, "expect the unexpected."

The teen disappears again, leaving Eddy alone to rub his neck to make sure that the blade didn't cut his neck.

"Gee, what was that all about?" Eddy asked.

"That's quite a welcoming," Double D answered.

Suddenly, Ed blinks his eyes and regains consciousness. He got up from his spot and walks over to his friend, who is looking around the store.

"What did I miss?" Ed asked.

"Only a masked weirdo wielding a sword," Eddy replied.

"Jason Voorhees?" the tall Ed asked.

"Who?" the small Ed said.

"What?" Ed replied.

"Could we please get moving?" Double D asked rudely.

"OK," Eddy replied. "Sheesh Double D, you don't have to be rash."

"Like the rash I got on my behind?" Ed randomly questioned.

"What did I told you earlier?" Eddy asked.

"Shut it?" the tall Ed answered.

"You're learning," the small Ed said, patting Ed on the head.

"Gentlemen, come over here," Double D shouted.

The two run up to where the smart Ed is and look up to see what he wants them to look at. It is a poster cover in dust, moss, algae and blood, fading out most of the text on the poster.

"Here's a map to the store," the smart Ed said. "We could use it to..."

Eddy blew out a raspberry. "One of these directories?" he asked. "Ha, I could find myself around this place without a map."

"Oh really?" Double D asked. "And walk yourself into another trap?"

"You may have a point," Eddy said. "So... where do we go?"

"I'm not sure," the smart Ed responded. "There appears to be a blood stain right where this open area is, so I'm guessing that where we should head next."

"I sure hope that we don't run into those scorpion things again," the small Ed said.

"Those scorpion things you were talking about are call Leviathans, Eddy," Double D pointed out.

"But I thought you couldn't get scans?" Eddy asked.

"Well, it was after you fell into the water," Double D said. "I shot three down with the Fusion Rifle."

"Who knew you have it in you?" the small Ed said.

The sounds of the locals echo through the room, getting the Eds' attention. They look around, trying to see where the locals are, but everywhere they look they could not find a single trace of them. Then a group of locals came down on vines and begin talking in their native language, a gibberish talk of some sort.

"I can't understand them," Eddy said. "How about you Double D?"

"I can't either," the smart Ed responded.

Ed walks up to the locals and tries to speak their language. He uses his brand of gibberish, trying to get the locals not to attack. The locals look at each other in confusion, trying to understand what Ed is saying. The tall Ed ends his speech and there is silence, until the locals begin shouting in rage, holding their spears high in the air.

"Ed, what did you do?" the small Ed asked.

"I told them that we are friendly," Ed replied.

"Well, they must speak in a different tongue," Double D pointed out.

The locals let go of their vines and drop down on the ground. The locals look at the Eds angrily, slowly approaching the Eds with spears in hand.

"And they're not happy about it!" the smart Ed finished.

"Head for the exit!" Eddy commanded.

"Eddy, this way!" the smart Ed corrected.

The boys head to the left and the locals begin chasing them. They ran for a bit before the Eds take a sharp turn to the right and ended up in a closed off corridor. They ran up to the wall and turn around to see that there is no air vents or windows to get out.

"It's a dead end!" Double D shouted.

"We got to fight!" Eddy said, facing the locals.

"Fight?" the smart Ed echoed. "Eddy, these locals will skew us!"

"We don't have any choice," the small Ed said, pulling out the Scorpion Flail.

Eddy throws the Scorpion Flail and the mace ball knock away the angry locals. The boys run out and check to see that there aren't any more locals in the area and check to see which way to go next.

"Eddy, the exit's this way!" Double D said, pointing to the left.

"I'm hope you're right on this one," Eddy responded.

The Eds begin to take off and the locals jump down from the ceiling to chase the boys. They notice the locals and speed up their running, trying to dodge the locals before being capture. Ed turns to fire a shot from the B-6 Obliterator to blast away the locals, but more took their place and they gang up on the Eds in a corridor, trapping them.

"We're surrounded!" Double D shouted.

"Ed, do you have anything to get us out of this?" Eddy asked.

Ed pulls out one of his comic books and begins scanning through it, trying to see what they can use to get out of this situation.

"No, I don't," the tall Ed responded.

"Well, I guess this is the end," Double D said, giving up.

Everything went black for the Eds.

OOO

Outside of the store, the Eds hang with their hands tied up in vines, dangling high above the ground. On the ground, a group of locals and Leviathans gather around, talking with other about different things. Eddy wakes up to see the situation around them and notice his dangling friends and he shriek by the sight of the numerous Leviathans and locals. That trigger a chain reaction, waking up Double D and Ed and all three begin screaming and shaking up on their vines.

"Ugh, can you cut it off with the noise?" a whiny voice asked. "You're giving me a migraine."

The Eds stop shrieking and notice a red-haired man with bottle glasses walking through the group. He is wearing a white lab coat and carrying a box full of junk, which he is trying to keep from spilling when walking next to two Leviathans.

"Oh. Whoa! Hey, move it out of the way," the man said. "Can't you see that I'm carrying something valuable here?"

"Uh excuse me, but who are you?" Double D asked.

"Who am I?" the man responded. "Who are you three, and how did you get up there?"

"That's what I like to know!" Eddy shouted.

"Are you guys suffering from amnesia?" the man asked.

"Oh no, we're not," Double D replied. "We're just wondering how we got up here. All we can remember is that we were captured by the locals."

"Well, in any case, these fine gentlemen here are the ones that brought you here," the man said, referring to the locals.

The man drops the box on the table, and opens it to reveal old tools, gadgets and weapons. On the box is the same logo that is inside and on the man's coat is the same symbol, which means he is a worker for Megacorp.

"So now I finally have some customers," the worker said, pulling out junk, "I could finally sell my latest product."

"Uh, have to taken the time that this place is deserted!" the small Ed shouted.

"Where?" Ed said, turning his head to look around.

"Shut it, Ed," replied Eddy.

"Oh, I know the place is deserted," the worker said, taking out junk from the box. "I'm only using this place so I can give stuff to gladiators that get this far. And so far... no one has ever shown up."

"That's terrible," Double D replied.

"I think it haves to do with that one red-haired chick," the worker said. "She's always doing something to harm the other gladiators."

"Say what?" the smart Ed asked.

"Like that one time when she pushed on a button, and a whole sewer network flooded," the worker responded.

"But I thought Ed push the button," Eddy responded.

"That is what I'm thinking, too," the tall Ed replied.

"OK, let's get down to business," the worker said, brushing the box off the table.

In the worker's hand is a small chip, looking similar to Eddy's Regroup and Double D's Revive buttons, but on the pattern on the chip is more of an explosion. And behind the explosion is a light glowing bright red, luminating in the worker's hand.

"What I have here is the Rage Modification," the worker said, holding up the chip. "Once equip, for every shot that you fire and every hit that you take, this meter will increase. Once that this is full, it will create a big explosion, destroying every enemy in its range."

"Ooh, ooh, let me use it!" Ed shouted, shaking to get down.

"You! Go get that one boy down," the worker said, pointing to one local.

The local look around, a bit confuse on the situation. He points to himself, wondering why the local chose him instead of the others.

"Just do what I say," the worker demanded

"You can speak with these guys?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah," the worker replied. "I have been living with these people, and I have learn their language."

The local did what the worker said and jump up to the Eds' level. He use his spear to cut away at the vine, with Ed's weight being pull down from gravity. Just before the local made a clear cut in the vine, Ed's vine snap and he went falling on top of a Leviathan and killing it.

"Whoops, sorry," the Ed apologized.

"Now, give me your left arm," the workers commanded.

Ed holds out his arm and the worker grab hold so that Ed wouldn't struggle. He places the mod under Ed's arm near the wrist and he let go for Ed to look at the new modification.

"Cool," Ed said, turning his arm.

"Go ahead, test it out," the worker asked. "Oh, before you do..."

The worker went over to his table and brushes everything off of it. He got on the other side of the table and tips it over, with the top acting like a shield. The worker pulls out a helmet and flashes a thumb's up, signaling Ed to use the Rage Modification.

Ed looks at the Rage button and presses down on it. The button begins to react, creating a red light after being pushed. A red ball shot out of Ed's arm, and it bounce around for a bit, with the locals and Leviathans looking at with awe. Soon, the ball exploded, creating a force big enough to evaporate all of the locals and Leviathans, and the vines that hold up Eddy and Double D snap, dropping them back down to the ground.

"That really packs a punch," Double D said, rubbing his head.

"I'll say," Eddy said, cracking his back. "That thing nearly killed us."

"Oh no, Rage will not have any affect on allies," the worker said. "And now... I'm finally free!"

"Huh?" the Eds asked.

"Thank God that you guys have come around," the worker said, shaking the Eds' hands. "Oh, who knows how much longer the locals will turn against me and throw me into one of their meals?"

"Uh... you're welcome?" Eddy said, not knowing what to say.

"And for your reward, I'll give you this medal, this letter, and this modification," the worker said, handing the boys their prizes.

Eddy grabs hold of the modification and takes a look at it. On the mod, there is a green symbol with a few bubbles, and the mod secretes out a green liquid that burns in Eddy's armored hand.

"Acid Mod?" the smart Ed said. "Let me see this."

Double D takes the mod from Eddy's hand and pulls out the Fusion Rifle. He equips the Acid Mod to the rifle and puts it back.

"Now you don't go anywhere," the worker said, walking towards the building. "I'm going to get you something real special."

"I hope it's a chest full of bolts," Eddy said, rubbing his hands together.

"Or something that could get us out of this swamp," Double D said.

"Or a chicken!" Ed shouted.

"What are we going to do with a chicken Ed?" asked the small Ed.

"Um..." came out of the tall Ed, with a finger on his mouth.

"Oh no, it's gone!" the worker shouted. "The RYNO is gone!"

"Rhino?" Eddy questioned. "What rhino?"

Suddenly, a shrieking noise rang out in the air, making the Eds shiver with the terror of the shriek.

"What was that?" Eddy asked.

Behind the Eds is a large pond full of murky swamp water. In the water, a large shadow slowly emerges and bubbling starts.

"More Leviathans?" asked Double D.

The bubbling continues, getting faster and faster every time the shadow gets closer to the surface. Suddenly, the shadow burst through the water, with the sound of steam hissing from a large scorpion-like machine coming up from the water, and making the Eds scream at the top of their lungs.

"Whoa, that wasn't in the plans," York said, looking down on the creature.

"Is that a centipede?" Rolf asked.

The scorpion-like machine haves an outer shell of a space centipede, giving it a long armadillo-armored body. The underside is a belly of an unknown spider species, containing some signs of mechanical parts that move the legs. The tail resembles that of one Leviathan's tail, but much on the larger size and much more deadly. The claws are made of a strange, chitin-like metal alloy with pistons hiding underneath to quickly close the claws. And the head is a metallic alloy steel beetle head, with two compound eyes made out of the finest glass in the world.

A robot appears behind York, carrying a phone on a tray. The phone is ringing and York takes the phone from the robot and places it on the desk.

"It looks like we have a call," York said, pushing some buttons. "Hello?"

A push of the speakerphone button, the caller's voice rang out with a chilling laughter.

"Who is this?" the muscle man asked.

"_Hello York!_" the voice on the receiver replied.

"Marsha? What are you doing?" York asked.

"_I'm_ _watching the show_," the little girl replied, "_and man, I'm loving this action_."

"I thought that you're at the hospital," said the muscle man.

"_I am_," Marsha replied. "_I'm still in control here_."

"You're the one that unleash the Sarachna?" York asked.

"_Of course!_" Marsha replied. "_Why waste the time to have some idiotic scientist give the Eds a super weapon, when they can fight to get it_."

"What is this super weapon?" asked Rolf.

"She's talking about the RYNO," York replied.

"A rhino?" Rolf asked.

"_**R**_ip _**Y**_a a _**N**_ew _**O**_ne," the muscle man quoted. "It's a gun that fires multiple missiles and cause heavy damage."

"_And guess where the RYNO is_," Marsha said.

"You didn't," York asked.

"_Yes, I did_."

The scorpion centipede flails about in the air before locating the Eds in its eyes. It bends down to the boys' level, letting off steam to make the pistons move the large creature.

"I'm scare, Eddy," said Ed, shaking all over.

"Me too, Ed," Eddy replied, also shaking.

"Eddy, I'm picking up a gun on the back of this centipede," the smart Ed said.

"Is that a good thing?" the small Ed asked.

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to disarm it," Double D responded. "But the problem is..."

The scorpion slams down hard on the ground, violently enough to knock the Eds off their feet. With two steam clouds shooting from two exhaust ports, the scorpion lets out a terrifying screech, echoing throughout the world swamp, and a glimpse of a shield is detected.

"There's a shield protecting the gun and the centipede," the smart Ed pointed out.

"Run!" Eddy shouted.

The Eds head for the building and the scorpion follow from behind, speeding very fast with its powerful spider legs. The creature came crashing into the building, letting out a screech throughout the building. Marsha could not help herself but laugh.

"Woman, you have gone too far!" York said roughly.

"_No, I haven't_," Marsha replied. "_Once the Sarachna defeats the Eds, I'll be raking in the serious bolts and I'll be out of this dump_."

"How much are you putting on this?" the muscle man asked.

"_My entire medical bill, plus interest_," the little girl responded.

York deliberately smacks his head. "I'm surprised that she hasn't hit bankruptcy," he said.

Inside of the Megacorp Superstore, the Eds continue to run from the Sarachna, which isn't too far behind them. The scorpion creature's large body is too large that every corridor that haves the Eds, the body knocks the wall down.

"Do you have any ideas on how to defeat this thing?" asked Eddy.

"I don't know!" Double D responded "I'm too scare!"

As the Eds continue to run, the Sarachna reaches out with one of its claws to snap onto a support beam and made part of the roof crashing down and blocking the path for the Eds to escape.

"Dead end!" the smart Ed shouted.

"This way!" Eddy commanded.

The boys head to the right and the Sarachna crash into its wall that it created, trying to turn around the sharp turn. Eddy turns around and throws a Dual Cyclo, but the shield that surround the scorpion blocks it and deflects it back to Eddy in failure.

"Nothing," the small Ed said.

"I got this one," said Ed.

"Ed, no!" Double D protested.

Ed stops and turns around to face the scorpion, but the Sarachna has other plans. It raise its tail and shoots out explosive charges, raining down on the tall Ed. Eddy use his wrench to knock the charges back, which made them explode and sending more debris down.

"It's bringing the house down!" Ed shouted.

"That's it!" Double D proclaimed.

"What?" asked Eddy.

"We just have to keep running," the smart Ed explained. "As long as we do, it'll keep on firing missiles, damaging the shield."

"I see where this is going," the small Ed said.

The Sarachna let out another screech and the Eds begin to escape the grasp of the scorpion's claws.

"_Run, run as fast you can_," Marsha said, laughing. "_You can't outrun the Sarachna_!"

"Hey, just a random question," the muscle man said. "Do you have others on this bet?"

"_I'd only told the doctor, that's it_," the little girl replied.

York stares at Rolf with a not-so-surprised look, which made Rolf do the same thing.

"_Hey, what's with that look_?" Marsha asked.

"What look?" asked York.

"_Hello, I'm watching you on the HoloVision_!"

"Oh, I forgot," the muscle man said, rubbing the back of his head.

Marsha let out a sigh and continues to watch the Eds being chase by the Sarachna. The scorpion let out some lasers from its tail, hitting some parts of the building in hopes to crush the Eds. The boys take a turn and wait for the creature to come its way, but they could not see it anywhere.

"Where did it go?" asked Eddy.

The scorpion creature burst out from behind the Eds, flailing about to intimidate the boys. Out of nowhere, the worker came out onto the scene, looking around nervously.

"Oh dear, what in the world is going on here?" the worker asked.

The Sarachna turns around to notice the worker and slowly creeps its way up to him.

"Oh no, not Sarachna!" shouted the worker.

"Excuse me?" asked Double D.

"Sarachna is an illegal hybrid of robot and alien, mix with some of not only the best-quality machine parts in the galaxy, but parts of some of the most dangerous insects in the universe!" the worker quickly said.

"Say what?" Double D responded.

The creature creeps closer to the worker, pinning him to the wall. The worker leans against the wall, clinging on to the vines to let loose all of his shaking, until he notices something shiny on the back of the Sarachna.

"Hey, there's the RYNO!" the worker pointed out

"What rhino?" Eddy asked.

"On Sarachna's back!" the worker shouted.

A beam of sunlight breaks through, shining down on the super-powerful rocket launcher, making it glisten. Ed tries to walk up to get it, but the smart Ed stops him in time.

"No Ed, we don't want to risk having that thing get to the others," Double D said, "Besides, I think the shield is going to die."

For a moment, the shield dissipates and Eddy makes a move for the Sarachna. But the creature felt Eddy coming near, so it flips the Shield Charger on to send the small Ed back and skidding across the floor.

"What gives?" the small Ed said, getting back up.

Three trails of electricity shot out of the Sarachna's tail, trapping the Eds inside of an electrical cage.

"We're trapped!" the smart Ed shouted.

Marsha starts to laugh. "_Oh, it won't be long now_," she said. "_York, you're going to treat me to dinner tonight, with the Eds for the main course_."

"I wouldn't be sure about that," the muscle man said.

"_What the..._?"

Ed looks at his arm and notices his Rage button. He wiggles his finger over the button, anxious to push the button down.

"Ed! What are you doing?" asked Eddy.

"I got enough Rage left to get us out of here," the tall Ed responded.

"That's impossible!" the worker shouted. "It's going to take a lot of shots and hits for that thing to fuel up."

"What do you think we have been doing?" Eddy asked sharply.

"Oh, right," the worker said.

The tall Ed pushes on the Rage button and the same thing that happen earlier begins again, with a red ball shooting out of Ed's arm and bouncing around for a bit. The Sarachna stops it electrical attack and turns to notice the red ball before the ball explodes with a red light. The high explosion made a huge crater in the store, giving the Eds and the worker room for them to escape. The Sarachna let off steam to get itself back up and it let out another screech in anger.

"Head for the exit!" Eddy commanded.

The Eds and the worker begin to head for an opening, with the Sarachna charging up to begin running. As the four ran, the worker begins to slow down, due to lack of exercise of being in a swamp.

"Hey, wait up!" the worker said, panting heavily. He stops for a moment, with hands on his knees. "Whew, I need to work out more often."

The Sarachna zip on pass the worker and continue to pursue the Eds. The boys leap over the side of a railing, and land flawlessly with the Sarachna not far behind them, when Double D spots something familiar.

"Eddy, the door!" the smart Ed pointed out.

The small Ed takes out his Scorpion Flail and flings it at the door, knocking it off its hinges. Behind the door was a team of gladiators, and they are sent flying into the swamp waters, along with the door. The Eds run out onto the mud, looking back at the store panting and silently celebrating.

"Phew, that was close," Eddy said, putting back the Scorpion Flail.

The Sarachna came barging out of the building, scaring every gladiator in the swamp water. Eddy took out the Scorpion Flail again and throws it, but the mace ball reflects off the shield and head back to Eddy.

"Eddy, don't move," Double D said, going towards the Sarachna.

"Where are you going?" Eddy asked. "You'll be crush!"

"Well Marsha, what do you think about this?" York asked.

"_What do I think?_" the little girl replied. "_I think I'm in love_."

"Ah..."

"_With the Sarachna._" Marsha finished. "_Now big boy, destroy the Eds_!"

The Sarachna prepares itself for Double D and lets off a bunch of steam to block the smart Ed's eyesight. The creature stomps around and Double D dodges the legs in time. He then pinpoints on the Shield Charger and leaps for it, jumping as high as he could to reach the Shield Charger, which is catching some attention.

"What the?" the two Eds said.

"What the?" Rolf and York said in unison.

"_What the hell_?" Marsha shouted.

Double D reaches out with his arm and grabs onto the Shield Charger. He rips it off the Sarachna's underside and lands back on the ground, holding the Shield Charger high above the smart Ed's head.

"I got it!" Double D shouted.

"Did you see that Ed?" asked Eddy.

"My mouth does not deceive me," Ed replied.

The shield that surrounds the Sarachna disappears, leaving the scorpion creature expose to open fire. Double D tosses the Shield Charger over to Eddy, who then gave to Ed, who then threw the shield generator into the swamp. The other gladiators notice the Shield Charger and swam towards it, but a fish burst from underneath and swallow the thing whole.

The Sarachna got mad and begin to throw off a ton of steam. In addition, the creature launch off rockets from the RYNO, sending hundreds of homing rockets on the Eds and bombarding them with explosive power.

"_Yes!_" Marsha said. "_Huh_?"

The smoke begins to set, and it is revealed that the Eds are unharmed, thanks to Double D using the Shield Link to protect them all.

"_Fire again_!" Marsha commanded.

The Sarachna fires the RYNO again, sending out all the rockets it can throw. After so many more explosions and the Eds protected in the shield, the RYNO begins to click, showing signs of being empty.

"_Out of ammo?_" the little girl said. "_Great, how could I forget to get an Infinite Mod_?"

"Infinite Mod?" echoed York. "You know that's illegal."

"_I know. I just want the Eds to die_!"

Double D lets go of the trigger to the Shield Link and the Eds watch as the Sarachna rocks back and forth violently, destroying everything that crosses path with the mechanical scorpion.

"We need to do something about the Sarachna," the smart Ed said. "Otherwise, this thing is going to send us to a watery grave."

"I think I have something that just might work," Eddy said.

The small Ed pulls in his friends and begins whispering out his plans. Once the Eds break the huddle, Double D heads for the thrashing scorpion, as Ed waits for Eddy to tell him to knock the small Ed into the air. Eddy pulls out his Scorpion Flail and Ed prepares his head to act like a spring, in which Eddy jumps on top of the tall Ed's head and shot up high into the air. The small Ed came back down, slamming the mace ball into the Sarachna's head, in which Ed uses his Neo-Crushers to punch the scorpion's head and sending it to Double D, with Fusion Rifle in hand and shot the Sarachna's head clean off with the Acid Mod.

In the water, the remaining gladiators cheer for the Eds defeating the scorpion creature. The boys wave to the cheering warriors, not paying attention to the masked teenager swooping down from a tree and landing on the fallen Sarachna, only to remove the RYNO.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Eddy asked.

"I'm here to retrieve the RYNO," the teen replied. "It's been put here illegally, and I'm going to give this to a weapons salesman."

"But that's going to be our weapon!" the small Ed shouted.

"Like I said, expect the unexpected," the teen said.

With that, the teen salutes to the Eds and he sails off into the atmosphere, leaving as a speck among the clouds.

"So close!" Eddy said.

"Well, look on the bright side," Double D said. "We're going on to the Crusader Tournament."

"_Oh God, I'm so pathetic right now_," Marsha said.

"Well, at least you didn't lose a big bet, right?" York said.

"_Uh Ms. Violet, you're free to go_," a doctor said in the background. "_Here's your bill_."

"_What the...? 12,575,000 bolts_?" the little girl said. "_I'm so screwed_."

"Rolf has never heard of such that large," the tall boy said.

"You said it," replied the muscle man. "Well, that does it here. Tune in next week for the Crusader Tournament, as we have the Exterminator Lightning Grease ready to battle. Until then, I'm York the Impaler."

"And Rolf is the son of the shepherd," Rolf said.

"We're keeping on bringing the carnage and mayhem, right here on Dreadzone X."

OOO

_A week later, the surviving Megacorp worker ends up being stabbed by a King Leviathan, drugged by the locals and end up being their dinner. He died of a headache._

_

* * *

_

Oh, the irony. I kill the worker from something else that could have killed him. And speaking of the worker, if I was going to voicing for a comic that I have in mind, I was thinking of doing a Mort Goldmen-style voice (from Family Guy), since I did explain the worker's character to be more like Mort. Then again... who do I want to help me draw this comic, or even who wants to voice act? If you want to help, PM me if you like.

And I got you another question: how does Marsha keep on putting up big bets like these? I'll answer that in a later chapter.

Well, I like to thank MetaEDD (now Lieutenant Shroom) for the Sarachna idea. I hope it's what you image and I hope that I made you happy for this chapter. Also it was him (or her?) that suggested this planet. I was going to do Florana, but Lieutenant Shroom said that someone else was working on the planet, and I **REALLY** didn't have any ideas on what to do for this planet, so I check through the swamp worlds and chose this. I wanted to keep the planets away from the Future games.

Once again, I like for you all to review, thank you very much. Like York said, tune in for the Crusader Tournament coming up.


	12. Act II, Ch 12: Crusader Qualifier

All right, you have made it this far. Here is the Crusader Tournament bundle, containing the qualifier and the Exterminator match chapters. Here is the first of the two, Chapter Twelve, and it's… something, all right.

Just a side note, I'm going to use some songs for the fan-fiction. Sure, the site has a rule, but I know that I shouldn't claim it as my own, unless I did my variation of the song, which I didn't, and that I'm using only portions of the song, not the whole thing. Trust me; I don't own any of this, except for anything original. At least I know what I am doing here.

Legal stuff: **I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_**, **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** or Thriller. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci, **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games, and Thriller is copyrighted by Michael Jackson. I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve – Crusader Qualifier

"_Is there a smaller one of you that goes together_?"

"Listen to the clams gurgle in the bucket, Plank," Jonny said, holding his wood friend in one hand and a bucket full of fresh clams in the other.

Back at the team's quarters, Jonny came into Kevin's room, carrying the bucket of clam he got from somewhere. Kevin is busy working on a scale model of his bicycle with some parts that he gather from a recycling bin, and Rolf is watching the HoloVision, watching one of the pre-matches for the Crusader Tournament. On the HoloVision, a match is taking place between a human like person fighting against an army of D-Z Berserkers and a yellow color version of the D-Z Berserker.

"Where did you get those clams?" Kevin asked

"Some robot gave to me when I was heading to the bathroom," the bald boy replied. "We can have a clam bake with these."

"Oh-ho, the large-headed Jonny the Wood Boy has bought us something non-alien to eat," Rolf said, looking happy. "Let us celebrate with a song from Rolf's homeland."

"No thanks Rolf," Kevin said, pushing Rolf away. He takes the bucket from Jonny. "Hey, how do you like your clams?"

"Steamed," Jonny replied. "But how are you going to cook them?"

"I got this welding torch lying around," Kevin said, tossing up the torch. "I think I could make a stove out of a few sheets of metal.

"Let Rolf handle this, simpleton Kevin," the tall boy said.

Rolf pushes Kevin out of the way and takes the bucket of clams from the boy. He pulls out a clam and studies it from every angle.

"What is this?" Rolf asked angrily "You want Rolf to choke on some hard shell?"

Rolf tosses the clam at Jonny, but the bald boy ducks in time for the clam to zip over his head. The clam sails through the air until it hit Eddy right in the eye.

"Ow!" the small Ed shouted, pulling the clam out of his eye.

"The dorks are back," Kevin said, before stopping to notice the Eds. "Whoa, what happened to you guys?"

"We were mauled by a giant centipede, that's what happened!" Eddy shouted.

"Please forgive Eddy," Double D said. "He's just suffering from a lost to one gladiator."

"That guy stole a very powerful weapon!" Eddy butted in. "We can use it against the Exterminators and we could get out of this place!"

"But with a rash plan like that," the smart Ed replied, "it is only going to be back-fire in anyway possible."

"I could think of a better plan than that," Ed said.

"Well, let's hear it," Eddy asked.

Ed puts a finger to his mouth, thinking as hard as he can. During that time, the boys wait for Ed to answer or, even for that matter, move.

"This may take a while," Double D said.

"How come you guys haven't healed yourselves up?" asked Kevin.

"We try doing it on the Planetary Transport," the smart Ed responded, "but the guards on the ship prohibit us from doing it when we're heading back here."

"Well, get on the tables and I'll get you guys fix up," Kevin said, pointing with his wrench.

"I didn't know you work with this sort of thing," Double D said.

"Then how can you explain me working on my bike all of the time?" the boy asked.

The Eds got themselves towards the three tables and each one got on one table. As soon as they settle themselves down, Kevin whips out a socket wrench and begins to work on Eddy's armor first, cranking the wrench to fix up the Ed.

"You guys really got bang up," the boy said, backing away from Eddy.

"Yeah and I really like to get my hands around that one kid's neck," replied Eddy.

"Who?" Jonny asked.

"Some kid roughly Rolf's height, wears a black mask, and wields a sword," Double D replied.

"I know who you're talking about," Kevin said, cleaning off the socket wrench. "He's some new kid that recently shown up yesterday. He went into the Battledome and defeat one hundred robots with a single swipe."

"A single swipe of a katana?" echoed the smart Ed. "That's impossible."

"It wasn't for him," Jonny said. "He beat Professor Treacherous' old record of thirty-one kills in one hit."

He stops to hear something, and puts Plank up to his ear, listening to the board. He pulls Plank away and looks at the piece of wood with a confused look.

"What do you mean Professor Treacherous is Dr. Nefarious?" Jonny said, before it hit him. "Oh, how could I forget?"

"I don't get it," Eddy said, getting off the table. "He shown us his true identity in front of a camera, and yet people still call him by his disguise."

"He must have tampered with the cameras when he visited us," replied Double D, also getting off the table.

"Or was it that band-freak of a sidekick of his?" Eddy said.

"I doubt that one robot to do something sinister," the smart Ed answered.

"Never trust a robot in 80's rock band make-up," Ed said, getting off his table.

"What took you so long?" asked Eddy.

"I watch an infomercial, Eddy," the tall Ed replied.

"An infomercial?" echoed the small Ed. "Where?"

"Up there," Ed said, pointing up to a HoloVision monitor.

On the HoloVision, images of the Dreadzone X logo begin playing and some images show a robot speeding around gladiators and burning them in fires.

"_Lightning Grease. He's the fastest being in all of Dreadzone, and for one night only, he's going to face off against the weak and pathetic Team Cul-de-Sac_," A masculine voice said, all dramatic like. "_One blink and he'll be in your face in a matter of a nanosecond. You don't want to miss the action folks, so don't blink_!"

"Well, that's very informative," Double D said.

"Not really," Eddy responded. "That dude didn't even tell us about what this guy does."

"Eddy, he's an Exterminator," the smart Ed pointed out. "You really think that they'll give out information to how to defeat an Exterminator?"

"No?" Eddy questioned.

"Exactly," Double D said.

Out from one of the highways, a transport shuttle comes down and lands on the landing pad, opening its doors for the Eds to board.

"Time to move, gentlemen," Double D said, motioning for the Eds to get on.

"I wish I had that gun," mumbled Eddy.

OOO

"Oh, what the boys don't know is my reward," the tion Gandolfini said. "Those cameras weren't tampered by Nefarious, but by me. Also, I'm guarantee that you boys will like the speed of Lightning Grease."

In Gandolfini's private room, the tion sits back in his chair, watching the events unfold at the Eds' living quarters and the matches in the Battledome. There is a knocking on the door, and Gandolfini spins around in his chair to see who's behind the door. The door opens, and the robot Noweg came in with his back facing first.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sir, you won't believe what I got here," Noweg replied, carrying in a cardboard box.

"What's with the box?" Gandolfini asked.

"Well, some of the guards that took the children from their homes gather up some of their possessions, and one gave me some things that you may like," the robot said, dropping the box.

The tion opens up the box's fold and look inside to see all of the children's Earth possessions, ranging from Eddy's to Rolf's, everything is there.

"What is all this junk?" asked Gandolfini.

"Well it maybe junk, but it's consider precious to the humans," the robot responded.

Gandolfini reaches in and pulls out a white training bra, roughly the size of Sarah. The tion looks at it with a twitchy eye and some perversion.

"I'll say," Gandolfini said, dangling the bra. "This thing looks like it could fit a child."

He tosses the bra to the side and forage through the box. He picks up a men's magazine, probably Kevin's, and he looks at it from every angle.

"Hm, this is a very thin book," the tion said.

He opens it up and flips through the pages, scanning through articles and pages aliened to the tion. He then comes across pages that have human women without any closes on, which made Gandolfini blush for a bit, until coming out a pull out page, which he holds the magazine and let the pages drop.

"I'm not sure what is up with these humans," Gandolfini said, purring, "but some of these human ladies are attractive."

"Oh, really sir?" Noweg asked.

Gandolfini look at his robot, who is looking at him like he is curious about the stuff, until Noweg realize why the tion is looking at him like that.

"Hey, I was curious, too," Noweg replied, bit unease. "I just want to see this stuff too."

"Can't really blame you," Gandolfini responded, reaching in to get more stuff.

The tion removes a chicken from the box, with the thing looking around the room wondering why it is here.

"Huh, fresh meat," the tion said, licking his lips.

The chicken heard the word "meat," and it flew out of Gandolfini's hand, heading straight for the door. Noweg dodge the chicken and watch it run off into the hallway and out of sight.

"You want me to go get it?" asked Noweg.

"Meh, let it be," Gandolfini replied. "I'm sure that someone hungry will find it."

Gandolfini scurries through the box and stumbles on an interesting find. He pulls out a pink record player, belonging to Eddy, and sets it down on the desk, looking at it like its alien to it.

"What is this thing?" Gandolfini asked.

"Beats me," Noweg said, shrugging. "I ask the guard that gave me the stuff, and he doesn't know either."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm pretty sure that it's consider garbage," the tion said, going back to the box.

He picks up a cardboard case to a record and takes a look at it. On the cover is a black human man sitting down in a chair, wearing a white suit and a black vest. Gandolfini pulls out the vinyl record from the cardboard and studies the disk, feeling the outer cover of the record.

"This feels nice," the tion said, moving his fingers along the grooves. "Maybe I could melt this and turn it into a clothing product for robots."

"Surely, you're thinking females, right sir?" asked Noweg.

"Of course," Gandolfini replied. "Why a robot builder like me would is going to spend the rest of his life making only male bots?"

"That'll make you look like a..."

"Don't say it, or I'll ban you from your show," Gandolfini said seriously.

"I'll shut up now," the robot replied, backing off.

Gandolfini exchanges looks at the records and the record player, noticing how the two can go together. He looks at the center of the record and notice the needle that is sticking out in the middle of a circle.

"Maybe this goes with this," the tion said.

He carefully hover the record disk above where the needle is and slides it down on the rack. He backs away from the player and waits for something to happen. Nothing did.

"Now what?" asked Noweg.

OOO

At the main Battledome stadium, the crowd of cheering fan rages on for the teams of gladiators battling down on the stadium's main battlefield, taking on countless robots that are ten times taller and stronger than the gladiators. Up on the commentators' desk, York sits back in chair, watching the events unfold below all by himself. Next to him is an empty chair, which used to be Marsha's until she left. York got himself up and turns to face the camera.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the Crusader Tournament, where we are getting things underway for today's mash-up of the speedy Lightning Grease versus the ever so slow Team Cul-de-Sac," the muscle man said. "My partner, Marsha is currently doing something in one other stadi..."

A beam of light form right next to York and Marsha's body came into existence, cutting York off with her teleporting from Stadium No. 2.

"That was fast," York said.

"Oh, how I love 'Random Homicide,'" the little said, sighing.

"Did you read the letter of regardment?" asked York.

The little girl looks at her fellow commentator with the stink eye, staring at him nastily.

"All right, I'll do it after the show," the muscle man said. "You did bring back a death list, right?"

"Oh, how could I forget?" Marsha said, flashing a piece of paper.

"Whoa, that's a lot of people," York said, scanning through.

"What can I say?" the little girl replied. "I'm in a destructive mood today."

"Can't really blame you," York said, "All right, coming up is one of my personal favorite games: Zombie Baseball."

"Zombie Baseball?" echoed Marsha. "I thought that you don't like zombies?"

"Well, I like the game, just not the balls," York responded.

"Touché," the little girl replied. "But first, we will pit the Eds in a Toxic Gas Round in the haunted Stadium No. 4!"

"There's a problem with that," York said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Excuse me?" asked Marsha.

"It said that the Eds are doing a Sleeping Gas Round, not a Toxic Gas Round," the muscle man replied.

"Oh, come on! I specifically asked for toxic gas, not sleeping gas," Marsha complained.

"Well, whoever's in charge of controlling the games wants a Sleeping Gas Round," York said. "And plus, there isn't enough toxic gas to kill the Eds in a matter of seconds."

The little girl glares angrily into the muscle man, disgusted by what he is saying.

"But in any case, the Eds will take in too much sleeping gas, and the zombies will eat their flesh and brains," York replied, trying to defend himself.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Marsha agreed. "Let's bring out the zombies!"

The crowd agrees with thousands of cheers and shouts, getting excited for the events ahead.

"Oh-ho, this is going to be sweet," the little girl said, rubbing her hands together.

The transport ship carrying the Eds drop down in the dark arena and opens the doors for the boys to walk out on the dry field. The ship leaves the Eds alone on the field, and a team of robots pull out canisters of sleeping gas, open the values and leak out the sleeping the gas. Eddy sniffs the air, and starts coughing, taking in the sleeping gas.

"Ed," the small Ed complained.

"It wasn't me!" Ed shouted.

"I agree," Double D replied. "This doesn't seem to be the same as Ed's flatulence."

"Ed's what?" asked Eddy.

"My fart!" Ed shouted.

Underneath the Eds, a zombie hand shoots out of the ground and a robotic corpse rose up from the ground. This lead to a chain reaction of other zombies rising up from the ground and Blade Balls, Swarmers, and D-Z Berserkers drop down to take on the boys.

"All right, let's move," the smart Ed commanded.

As Eddy took his first step, he starts to wobble. Uncontrollably, he falls to the ground with a loud _thud!_ and the others begin to feel the same effect as Eddy.

"I feel funny, Ed said, moving his arms like waves.

"It must be in the air," Double D stated. "Whatever is floating around is causing our limbs to fall asleep."

"I thought it's supposed to make the Eds asleep," Marsha asked.

"Give it time," York replied.

Eddy gets himself back up on his feet, and whiles he is brushing himself off, he notices the zombies creeping up nice and slow like, which gave the small Ed time to regroup with his friends.

"Eddy, zombies approaching at ten o'clock," Double D stated.

"Ed, you're the expert at zombies," the small Ed said. "You do something!"

"You got it, Eddy!" Ed shouted.

Ed got himself ready by pumping his arms and lowering his head. He then burst forward, charging with his head down so that the blades along his helmet cut through the zombies. After clearing the zombies, the tall Ed turns to the Swarmers and starts punching them with the Neo-Crushers.

"You're an animal, Ed!" the small Ed shouted.

"Animal!" the tall Ed said nervously, looking in every direction. "Where?"

Out of nowhere, a D-Z Berserker pistol-whips Ed in the head, knocking him down to the ground and pointing the barrel straight in the Ed's face. The smart Ed got real nervous by the sight, but Ed counters the Berserker with a grenade from the B-6 Obliterator, knocking the robot back and melting some Swarmers.

"I'm OK," Ed shouted, getting back up.

As soon as Ed stands erected, he begins to rock back and forth slowly, taking in the gas in the air to make him feel woozy.

"Eddy, we got to stop breathing," Double D commanded.

"Are you nuts?" asked Eddy.

"If we stop breathing, we could at the least survive longer," the smart Ed responded.

"Oh, they'll hate it when we tell them they're in this for five waves," Marsha said.

Some of the Blade Balls that dodge the napalm from Ed's B-6 Obliterator begin to head for Double D, crowding him in an endless barrage of sharp blades.

"Gah! Get off of me!" the smart Ed screamed, trying to swat away the robotic spheres.

Eddy came to the rescue, swinging the wrench around to knock the attacking Blade Balls, with some hits getting at Double D. Shortly, all the Blade Balls are off of the smart Ed, with a few scrapes on his battle armor.

"Thank you, Eddy," Double D sighed.

With the field now clear, more zombies pop up from the ground and more D-Z Berserkers came down from the ceiling, with Cycloids joining on the fight. The group closes in on Eddy and Double D, getting ready to pounce on them.

"This is the second wave," the smart Ed stated.

"This should be easy," Eddy said,

Once again, he begins to wobble and he falls back on the ground, face first. As he tries to get back up, he lost all feeling in his legs, which is making it harder for the Ed to get back up.

"I can't move my legs!" Eddy grunted.

"Eddy, I think I know what's in the air," Double D said. "It's nitrous oxide!"

"What?" asked Eddy.

"Laughing gas," the smart Ed translated. "At high concentrations, nitrous oxide will make us feel woozy and possibly kill us."

"Laughing gas?" Marsha echoed.

"That's what they probably call it back on their world," York responded.

The two Eds begin to cough, taking in the sleeping gas into their lungs. With the D-Z Berserkers and the zombies closing in on them, Double D whips out the Holoshield Launcher and shoots out a shield for him and Eddy to lean against.

"Should we wait for Ed?" the smart Ed asked.

"If we do, the shield's going down," Eddy responded.

"That maybe true," Double D replied, "but I fear we might lose a valuable player."

Behind them, they could hear the sound of crashing, probably Ed using the Neo-Crushers to knock his way through the crowd. The two Eds look through the Holoshield and they could see the tall Ed pounding his way through the zombies, Cycloids and D-Z Berserkers with ease, all without feeling the effects of the gas.

"Hey guys," Ed shouted, waving at the others.

"We seriously need to pay attention more often," Double D said.

"Yeah," Eddy replied. "How's Ed not affected by this?"

"I think it haves to do with him being in his room all of the time, and the frequent not bathing," the smart Ed said, watching Ed beating up zombies.

"Who knew Ed's stink can help us with this..."

Eddy didn't finish his sentence, falling back from ingesting too much gas. Double D turns to catch the fallen Ed and shakes him violently to keep him awake.

"Eddy, speak to me!" the smart Ed shouted.

"Mommy, I left my train in the toaster strudel again," the small Ed said in a woozy tone.

Double D let out a sigh of relief, seeing that he didn't lose his friend to a death of gas. He drops the small Ed down on the ground, which made Eddy shoot up from the shock and looking around frantically.

"Huh? Where am I?" Eddy asked.

A D-Z Berserker smashes against the Holoshield, with a gear flying out and hitting Eddy on top of his head.

"Oh, know I remember," the small Ed said, taking out the Scorpion Flail. "Hey Ed! Save me some, will ya?"

"Uh, Eddy..." Double D said, watching Eddy go off.

"This isn't working!" Marsha said, eating part of her sweater. "Pump in more sleeping gas!"

"I can't," York replied. "I don't have control over this."

"Well, I want the next wave to be all-or-nothing!" the little girl demanded.

"As you wish, your Highness," York sarcastically said.

The fighting continues on the ground, with Eddy and Ed beating up zombies and D-Z Berserkers. The small Ed pulls the Scorpion Flail behind him and swings it around, sending the mace ball into the robotic menaces, and Ed came in to hit the mace ball with one Neo-Crusher and smashes the organic zombies into pieces.

"Good work, Ed," Eddy answered.

"I help too, Eddy," Ed replied.

"Well, I think that this gas is lightening up," Double D said, removing his helmet.

Behind the smart Ed, an Executioner slams into the ground, along with two laser turrets, more Cycloids, and a new breed of D-Z gunmen. These gunmen are a bit larger than the Berserkers and they have yellow armor, plus sporting a jet pack on their backs.

"I may have spoken too soon," the smart Ed said, turning around to see the menaces behind the Eds.

The Cycloids charge forward, moving in a circular flight pattern to distract the Eds from the Executioner. The massive robot raises its axe high above its head, charging up the laser to fire. Double D notices this, and uses the Fusion Rifle to shoot the axe out of the Executioner's hand and down onto the field. The Cycloids fire the lasers from the eyes, in which the Eds dodge the beams, and the laser turrets fire their laser, and once again, the Eds dodge.

"We can't keep dodging them forever," Double D said, jumping from one Cycloid's laser.

"So what do we do?" asked Eddy.

"I suppose we should do something that involves us working together," the smart Ed stated.

"I got an idea" the small Ed said, eyeing Ed. "Hey, Ed!"

"Yes, Eddy..." the tall Ed said, before being sweep off his feet.

Eddy grabs Ed by his feet and holds the tall Ed over his head. With the help of one spotlight, Ed's head glistens as Eddy holds Ed all dramatic like, like he's pull a sword out of a boulder.

"Really, Eddy?" Double D said in a flat tone. "You're going to use Ed?"

"Well, with these," Eddy replied, pointing to Ed's chamfered corners, "I'm guaranteed not to lose."

"Not if I have any say in this," Marsha said.

She pulls up a screen and pushes a button on the hologram screen. The Executioner begins to pick up readings and charges forward, while more yellow D-Z gunmen drop down from containers and join the others for the shooting

"Eddy, the Executioner is heading this way!" Double D shouted.

"Almost there..." the small Ed said, prepping Ed to swing.

At the right moment, Eddy swings the tall Ed at the chest of the Executioner, cutting it straight open and bringing the robot down. The two laser turrets fire again, but their lasers are deflected by the Executioner and shot back at them, destroying them.

"Ha-ha! Behold, Ed-caliber!" the small Ed said, holding up Ed to the light.

The yellow D-Z gunmen fire their guns without the small Ed noticing, making the shot perfect for them. When Eddy did notice the fire, it's too late for the Ed to do anything by it. The crowd let out a loud gasp, and the two Eds know why they did it: Double D is lying on the ground. He jumps in front of the lasers in time so that he took the damage instead of Ed and Eddy.

"Whoops..." Marsha said, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Double D!" Ed said after Eddy drop him.

"I'm fine," the smart Ed said, getting back up, "just looking out for the team."

The Cycloids look at each other in a bit of confusion, until Eddy uses his Dual Vipers to take them down. The D-Z gunmen, known as Vipers, charge forward towards the Eds with their jet packs, but Ed uses his B-6 Obliterator to blast away the Vipers and destroying them. The crowd went wild once the field is clear, signaling them that the Sleeping Gas Round is over.

"Why can't these humans die?" Marsha screamed.

"You know Marsha," York said, a bit confident, "love can make you do stupid things."

"Who told you I was in love?" the little girl stated, blushing a light pink.

"Just a hunch," York said, trying to keep a smile from forming.

"Well, I can tell you that I certainly am not in love," Marsha replied, turning around to blush a light red.

"Sure, whatever you say," the muscle man said, turning away from Marsha. "Now, let's get underway with the main attraction!"

The crowd rips out more roars and cheers, as the Eds in the haunted Stadium No. 4 took their moment of relaxation to take in the fresh, clean, sterile air. All three boys take turns inhaling and exhaling the air, taking in so much to filter out the sleeping gas from their systems.

"Whoo, that's a relief," sighs Double D.

"Man, this is a lot better a whole box of Jawbreakers," Eddy sighed.

"Better than Jawbreakers?" asked Ed.

"Not really," replied Eddy.

As soon all three took in a breather together, the ground below them begins to rumble. The Eds shot back from a wall popping out of the ground and the trio took the time to look at this new wall. On the walls, there are markings of lines in square patterns, forming some sort of guidelines.

"What's with the wall?" Eddy asked.

Behind the Eds, a zombie hand pops out of the ground. This lead a chain reaction, having tons of zombie hands to sprout out of the ground and for the zombies to rise up from the ground to take on the Eds. Double D turns around to spot the large group of zombies, and he shook Eddy to get his attention. Eddy turns around to also notice the crowd of zombies, and he panics by the sight of so many undead warriors.

"There's too many of them!" Double D shouted.

"Do something!" Eddy commanded

A few zombies cross the line, and Double D fires off two shields to prevent more zombies to cross the line. Ed and Eddy run up to the zombies and smack them over the line and hitting other zombies.

"OK, as long as we're behind this, the zombies won't be able to reach us," the smart Ed said.

"It's time for a plan!" the small Ed stated "Huddle!"

The three boys come together and form a circle, locking their arms around each other over their shoulders. The three look at each other, waiting for Eddy to speak of any plans that he haves.

"OK, so what's the plan?" asked Double D.

"Here it is," Eddy started. "We get Ed to use his orange gun to make a big hole, and you Double D set up mines and shields to protect us. Ed will also go in and bash them with his gloves."

"And where does that leave you?" questioned Double D.

"Me? I'm finally going to kick back for once," Eddy replied.

"But Eddy, if you don't follow the rules..." Ed started.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll lose my head," Eddy finished.

"Much worst than that," Double D said. "We lose all of our heads."

A stun look ran across Eddy's face. He stood there for a minute, completely frozen, until he gulps and regain feeling back throughout his body.

""So I suggest you better come up with a better plan," the smart Ed stated.

The trio looks over at the two shields and notices the horde clawing their way through the shields. The Eds relax as they continue to watch the zombies beat away at the Holoshields, slowly freezing up into frozen statues. The ground underneath Ed begins to crack and a zombie hand emerges, and it grabs onto Ed, which made the Ed scream at the top of his lungs.

"Get it off!" Ed screamed, repeating the sentence over and over.

Eddy's reaction kicks in and uses the wrench to beat away at the zombie hand. The hand retracts from Ed and Eddy snaps the hand from the wrist of the zombie, and the zombie arm sinks back into the ground.

"That was weird," stated Double D.

"No, cutting to something random is weird," Eddy replied.

OOO

Up in Gandolfini's office, the tion sports himself a welding mask, shielding him from the flying sparks of his modifications to the record player. He takes a second to look over some of his welding and went back to work, fusing wires from the wall with the wires that go to the cord of the record player. He finishes his project with a blob of molten metal from a broken lamp he uses to cover any open wires.

"There, all set," Gandolfini said, lifting his welding mask.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Noweg asked, a bit nervous by what his master's modifications.

"Of course I'm sure," the tion replied. "I'm the one that built you, remember? So I am certain that I can get this thing to work."

"So, what's next?" the robot asked.

"Well, we just have to turn it..."

The tion turns the power switch to the "on" position and watches the needle sit gently on the record. Shortly, the record starts to spin, playing at the very beginning of the record, which sounds like a door opening. After the door opening is the sound of footsteps and one thunderclap, following by a howling of a wolf. Noweg got nervous by the sounds of the thunder and the wolf, with Gandolfini watching the robot in sorrow.

"Ah, stop acting like a baby," Gandolfini replied.

Suddenly, music starts to play, with a single note going down. The two turn their attention to the record, waiting for something else to happen. All that could be heard is the sound of a wolf howling and some notes playing. Then the music picks up with a large upbeat, which cause Noweg to throw himself back from the noise.

"Ah, my ears!" Noweg shouted, covering his non-existing ears.

Gandolfini sat back in his chair, his head beating with the song and letting out an occasional "hmmm..."

OOO

Gandolfini's microphone picks up on the record player's music and begins to blare all throughout the station. The music plays loudly in the stadium, causing everyone to get wild up by the unknown music. Even the zombies took the moment to stop to listen to the music before going back at the Eds.

"What the…?" York said.

"What is this music?" Marsha asked.

"And to think that this day couldn't get any worse," Eddy said out loud.

"Eddy, don't say that!" shouted Ed.

"Oh, right," the small Ed said, slapping himself on the forehead. "Man, who ever came up with this stupid saying must be laughing in his grave."

The zombies continue to claw their way through the shields until the Holoshields begin to flash red. Double D fires two more Holoshields to keep them protected, and Eddy looks up to listen to the sound of the music.

"Hold on, I think I know this song," the small Ed said.

"I do too," Double D said.

"It is definitely familiar to me, guys," the tall Ed stated.

They listen on to the music, with the guy singing through the first verse before getting to the chorus.

"_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_  
_You know it's thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting for life inside a killer, thriller tonight_"

"Oh yeah, Thriller," Eddy said, snapping his fingers. "Now I know this song." He soon stops to realize something off about this situation. "Hold on... they're playing my records!"

"Your records?" echoed the smart Ed.

"Yeah, I know the sound of my record from anywhere," Eddy replied.

Double D couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "You Eddy, like Michael Jackson?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm sorry," Double D said, relaxing for a tiny bit, "but you of all people..."

"Shut it, or this is going up your cakehole," the small Ed threatens, shoving the wrench in Double D's face.

"Agree," the smart Ed replied.

As the zombies near the Eds, Double D fires off two Holoshields to prevent the zombies from getting any closer. Then Ed ducks his head down and begins running towards the crowd of zombies, cutting through the whole horde and blasting his way through, knocking the zombies high into the air.

"Ed is sure working quickly," Double D said.

"Way to go Ed!" Eddy shouted.

Ed pummels his way through the immense crowd of zombies, knocking them away with either the B-6 Obliterator, the Neo-Crushers or his helmet. Zombies of organic and robotic origins fly in any direction that the tall Ed knocks them to, sending them far away from the main horde and destroying them into rotten limbs.

"Well at least Ed is doing his part," Double D said, holding the Holoshield Launcher. "Now, what about you, Eddy?"

"Me?" the small Ed replied.

He pushes a button on his suit and two objects shoot out of an opening in his chest. The two items unfold themselves to be a foldable lawn chair and a beach umbrella, all floating down from the air and landed perfectly. After the umbrella's shaft enters the dirt, Eddy hops onto the lawn chair and kicks back to watch the zombies crawling their way through the shields.

"This is now my moment to relax," the small Ed said, pulling out a glass of lemonade.

"Good grief," Double D mumbles, shaking his head in disbelief.

As Eddy reclines in the lawn chair, the explosions in the zombie crowd continues, with zombies flying each and every direction known to the Eds. Ed blasts through the crowd with the Magma Cannon, knocking them down with the energy burst, until he switches to the Neo-Crushers to punch them out of the crowd. One robotic zombie went flying up to the commentators' desk, and the desk moved out of the way in time for the zombie to curve back down and hit a spike on a wall.

"Wow, that tall Ed is breezing through those zombies like a Narvarian bull in a glass shop," York said, surprised by Ed's strength.

"And what is the small Ed doing there?" Marsha said, looking over the edge. "Is he slacking off on the job?"

"Apparently so," the muscle man replied.

"That's surely a big no-no here in Dreadzone," the little girl answered. "Slacking off equals immediate execution, and this is a perfect time to get some human meat."

"Well, here comes a big wave of zombies right now," York said, pointing down.

A group of zombies pushes hard against the Holoshields, with some stressing their bodies and breaking apart from the force pushing against the shields. Double D continues to monitor the Holoshields, waiting for one of them to go, until that one moment came and he shot two to continue protecting the two Eds.

"Eddy, I would like to have your acquaintance here!" the smart Ed shouted.

"You got it handle, right?" Eddy asked. "Then I'm not needed."

"Yes, well, I may be running out of ammunition," the smart Ed answered.

"But you got others guns, right?" asked the small Ed.

"Sure, the Hunter Mine Launcher is useful," Double D replied, "but I'll run out of ammunition for that, too."

"Fine, I'll help," Eddy said, giving in.

He got up from his chair and pulls out the Scorpion Flail, ready to use the mace. He then sits back down, dangling the flail over the side, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"Just watch the man work, Double D," Eddy shouted.

"Sure, Eddy," Double D replied sarcastically.

The two shields that are protecting the two Eds begin to blink red, signaling that they are going to fail. Double D points the Holoshield Launcher at the shields, but when he pulls the trigger, the gun begins to click. He clicks faster, in hopes that the gun has one more shield inside to launch, but it is too late.

"Eddy!" the smart Ed shouted.

"I'm on it," Eddy replied.

The small Ed hops up on the lawn chair and jumps into the air. He swings the Scorpion Flail behind his head and pulls it around, sending the mace ball straight down at the approaching horde. The mace ball hits the ground, the slamming causes the zombies to shoot back and the shock from the Shock Mod send out static electricity to any zombie foolish enough to be near the blast. Eddy lands on top of the lawn chair, causing it to shoot up like a see-saw and collapse on itself.

"How you like that, huh?" the small Ed shouted, fueled on some adrenaline.

"Good work, Eddy," the smart Ed replied.

There is a rumbling beneath the Eds, rocking them violently from side to side. More zombie hands emerge from the ground and the zombies come shooting up, ready to devour the three boys.

"Second wave?" Eddy asked.

"Second wave," Double D responded.

"What should we do?" the small Ed asked.

"Simple," the smart Ed answered. "We find ourselves an ammunition box, and we refill the Holoshield Launcher."

"Well, where is one?" Eddy asked, looking around.

Just when they least expect it, an ammo pack came flying at them. The canister lands in front of Double D, hitting him in the face. The ammo pack hits the ground, and the smart Ed picks it up to look at it, until it disappears into the Holoshield Launcher.

"Now where did come from?" the smart Ed asked.

"I'll give you one clue," Eddy replied, pointing in one direction.

The duo looks in the direction where the ammo pack came from and realizes why it came to them. In the middle of the horde, Ed is still bashing his way through the crowd, pummeling every zombie that he sees. While doing this, he crashes into ammo boxes, which will leave canisters out until Ed uses either the Magma Cannon or the B-6 Obliterator. Then one box he opens, the canister inside holds ammo for the Holoshield Launcher, so it detects Double D's gun and flew right over to him. The two Eds continue to watch the tall Ed's rampage through the crowd, seeing zombies flying in the air.

"Ed sure haves his work cut out," Double D said.

"You think?" Eddy stated. "He's a natural when it comes to this."

"But for us, we don't have any experience when it comes to this sort of combat," the smart Ed stated.

"But there's a time for anything, right?" asked Eddy.

"Agree."

The two Eds clump together, waiting for the shields to disappear. Once so, the zombies limp forward towards the Eds and Double D fires off a mine from the Hunter Mine Launcher. The mine charges at the zombies and explodes, causing the undead to go flying back and crumbling into rotten body parts.

"Now this is Zombie Baseball," York said excitedly. "Just look at the zombies fly. Hey, what's the record for the longest zombie flew?"

"What's the record the shortest time a person survived this game," Marsha pouted, "because I just lost another bet to these losers."

Eddy flings the Scorpion Flail, sending the mace ball out into the crowd and sending a massive shock wave and static electricity towards the zombies. With that blow, large number of zombies went flying and the whole group begins to slowly dwindle down to smaller numbers, thanks to Ed's determination and Eddy's small part.

"This wave is dwindling," Double D said, watching the numbers of zombies continue to drop.

When the last zombie went down, more zombie arms shot out of the ground and more undead corpses rise up from their graves. They stare deep into the two Eds and begin to charge at them, foaming at the mouth for the hunger of flesh and guts.

"I hope that this is the final wave," Eddy said, clutching onto the Scorpion Flail.

"This is the make-or-break moment!" Marsha shouted.

With the roar of the crowd to aid them, the zombies continue to creep closer to the Eds, inching every so close to the boys. The two Eds slowly walk back, trying to get away from the zombies, and they use everything they have to keep the zombies back.

"Eddy, I think we're running out of ammunition!" Double D shouted.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Eddy.

With the music playing in the background, Eddy looks at where Ed is and watches the tall Ed beat his way through the zombies. He turns to the remaining zombies heading towards them and quickly lit up a light bulb inside of his head.

"Hey, I got another idea," the small Ed stated.

"What is it?" Double D asked.

"OK, we'll distract the zombies with the Zombie Dance, and Ed will punch his way through the zombies, and finishing them off!"

After a few seconds of silences, the smart Ed begins to giggle once again, laughing about the thought of Eddy's absurd idea.

"What did I told you earlier?" Eddy threatens.

"I'm sorry, Eddy," Double D replied, stopping to catch some breath. "But how are we going to fool a whole wave of zombies into dancing."

"Just watch and be amaze," Eddy stated.

He runs up in front of the zombies, skidding to a stop and poses right in front of them. The zombies came to a stop to look at the small Ed.

"Hey, zombies!" the small Ed called out. "Follow me!"

Eddy begins to sway his arms from side to side, imitating the dance from the Thriller video. The zombies stop to watch Eddy dance, looking at him and wondering why he is doing it. They waited there for a minute before deciding to go after the dancing Ed. In the background, the music's tone begins to change and the voice of the singer's changes into a different voice, a more darkly and sinister tone.

"_Darkness falls across the land_  
_The midnight hour is close at hand_  
_Creatures crawl in search of blood_  
_To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood_"

"Eddy, it's not working!" Double D shouted, watching the zombies getting closer to Eddy.

"Then get rid of these guys!" Eddy commanded, still dancing to the music.

"What is he doing?" asked Marsha, watching Eddy dance.

"I think he's dancing to the music," York replied.

One zombie came dangerously close to Eddy, and Double D uses the Hunter Mine Launcher to blast away that zombie. With Ed now teaming up with the smart Ed, the duo heads forward to take on the remaining zombies, dealing heavy damage to the crowd. As for Eddy, he continues on dancing, with the whole audience staring at him with confused, snickering and disturbed faces. The number of the zombies continues to dwindle, slowly winding down to smaller and smaller numbers as the song continues to play in the background.

"_The foulest stench is in the air_  
_The funk of forty thousand years_  
_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_  
_Are closing in to seal your doom_  
_And though you fight to stay alive_  
_Your body starts to shiver_  
_For no mere mortal can resist_  
_The evil of the thriller_"

In time to the last beat, Ed uses his Magma Cannon and Double D uses his Fusion Rifle to take care of the last zombie, with Eddy in the direct middle of the small explosion. Soon, a burst of laughter rang out throughout the whole stadium, shocking everyone by the sheer terror of the horrifying noise. The voices calm down, and everyone is in a state of shock and confusion.

"What was that?" York asked.

"I think I just wet myself," Marsha said, pushing down on her skirt.

"That scared you?" the muscle man asked, a bit spectacle about what his fellow commentator said.

She looks at York with an embarrass look and he slowly claps, only for him being able to applaud for Marsha's embarrassment.

"I'm impressed," York said, taking his hands away from each other.

"That was creepy, York," the little girl replied. "Someone's laugh in time with that one man's laugh really scared me."

"And what will happen if I told you the Eds won?" the muscle man questioned.

"They did?" Marsha asked.

She peers over the side of the desk, and sure enough, there stands the three Eds, waving at the cheering crowd. The Eds look around, seeing the immense people cheering on, seeing how none of them are affected by the strange laughter.

"They're still cheering after that?" Eddy asked.

"If that didn't scare them," Double D answered, "then nothing can."

The tall Ed's stomach begins to growl. "I'm hungry," Ed stated.

"Yeah, me too," the small Ed responded. "Do they offer catering to the gladiators?"

"I bet you they do," the smart Ed replied.

The trio waited for one door to open up and they walk on through, getting off of the battlefield and out of the haunted Stadium No.4.

"And that concludes the first half of the Crusader Tournament," York said, turning to face the camera. "Now that the Eds survive yet another gruesome challenge, what will happen when they face the speedy Lightning Grease?"

"York, if this thing starts to wobble, then that was me," Marsha said, pointing down.

"I wouldn't want to know," the muscle man replied. "So, stay tune after the commercial break for the exciting Exterminator match of Lightning Grease versus the Eds."

OOO

Back in Gandolfini's office, the tion laughs as mighty as he could, shaking the whole office violently and letting out outbursts of roars during this laughter. Noweg leans against the far side of the office, clutching on to the wall in fear of his master's laughter. The tion turns the record player off and Noweg removes his body away from the wall and slowly approaches the desk.

"Uh, sir, are you all right?" Noweg asked, shaking all over.

"All right?" the tion questioned. "I feel spectacular! I'm not sure what's with this music, but I feel a lot better than before. Oh, the adrenaline rush is getting me pump!"

"I'm glad that you're happy," the robot replied, feeling a bit relax now.

"Now, if you could find me more of this music," Gandolfini said, waving off Noweg, "I'm giving you a big time upgrade."

"Really?" Noweg replied, getting roused up. "I'm on it!"

With an excited look on his face, Noweg rushes out of Gandolfini's office and down the hallway, leaving the tion alone once again. Gandolfini snickers a sinister grin on his face and he opens up a drawer on one side of his desk. Inside of the drawer are two micro chips, each one have a different branding on them. Gandolfini takes the one with the markings of a T and rods etched into the metal plating out of the drawer and hold the chip up in the light.

"It won't be long now before I test this chip out on the galaxy," Gandolfini said with an evil grin.

* * *

Heh-heh… I went kinda cliché in the end there with Eddy dancing the Zombie Dance. Well, I really have something planned, but thanks to limited timing, and to that I want to please my friend, I need to throw something together. Also, I did have plans to have the Eds dance, but I threw that out and decide to go with a bang. Literally.

Now, this micro chip Gandolfini is holding has some value coming up in later chapters. I'm going to guarantee you that you're in for a treat, as this is one of my greatest ideas in my growing empire that is going to be PRIVATE Corp!

...It's not what you think! I am talking about my original stories, not literally. But when I do, this chip I mentioned is going to be in the fourth story in a long series that I have in mind.

Once again, I like for you all to review, thank you very much. Keep going as I have Act III ready to go, and you need to know more. *spins Hypno-Wheel* You know you want to know more.


	13. Act II, Ch 13: Eds vs Lightning Grease

Well, now here is the end of Act II, the main attraction... Chapter Thirteen, the Crusader Exterminator chapter! Should this be considered unlucky? Meh, I don't think so. So, the fighting commence!

This is just straight forward one long scene. No alternations, no breaks, no other scenes; it's just one long scene. So, as they always say... let it begin!

Legal stuff: **I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_**, **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** or **_**Yu-Gi-Oh**_**! **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci, **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games, and **_**Yu-Gi-Oh**_**! is copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi . I do, however, own any original content mention in this series.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – The Eds v. Lightning Grease

OOO

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to get ready for the Crusader Exterminator match of Lighting Grease versus Team Cul-de-Sac!" the muscle man York said into his microphone.

The crowd cheers on, raging with excitement for the upcoming Exterminator match, and everyone is wound up on the roaring excitement. The commentators watch the crowds from their desk, rotating around to see every last cheering fan.

"But first, it's time to play my favorite game of all time, 'Random Homicide!'" Marsha said, rubbing her hands together,

Suddenly the crowd quickly dies down. Everyone in the whole stadium is dead silent, paralyzed in fear by what Marsha said. The only noise that could be heard is a cricket chirping and a lone fan coughing.

"How this game works folks is that we pick a random number," the little girl said, "and that lucky contestant will come down to the battlefield and be executed in any way possible."

"That's right," York said, putting his hand in a wooden box, "and who knows who will be pick or what will happen."

York pulls out a small piece of paper, and pulls out his reading glasses to see what the piece of paper says.

"Our lucky contestant is Seat Number Six Hundred and Sixty-Six, get on down here!" the man said.

A spotlight shines over a small boy alien wearing glasses, and a team of robots came down the stairs and went into the seats to pick up the boy.

"No, please not me!" the boy screaming, tears running down from his eyes.

"Wait," York said. "Hold on, I think I got the paper upside down." He rotated the paper in a clockwise motion. "Oh, my bad folks, it is Number Nine Hundred and Ninety-Nine. Come on down! You're the next contestant on 'Random Homicide!'"

The robots move out of the mistaken contestant's row and move up a few steps to come up to another alien boy, this time a teenager. His blue skin is clearly seen in the spotlight, and two robots came on both sides of him to pick in up.

"Yo, hey! Get your hands off me!" the teen said.

"Now what do we have in store for this pathetic sap?" Marsha asked the muscle man.

"I don't know," York said, "but whatever it is, it's hot!"

The two robots carry the teen down by his arms. Another robot leads the two down to the ground level of the stadium. When they reach the floor, the two robots let go of their grips and push the teen into a circle with an X in the middle.

"Now," one robot said, "please stand right on this X and we'll get this over with."

"I don't wanna do this man!" the teen blurted out.

"Hold this," the robot said, tossing a round object.

The teen took a look at what the object the robot gave him from every angle, a bit confused. "What is it?" he asked.

"A grenade," the robot said.

"Is this thing live?" the teen asked.

"You bet your sweet mother it is," the robot said, leaning in towards the teen, and kicking him in the groin.

"Ow!" the teen yelped. "What was that for?"

While the teen is holding his hurt groin, the robot took the grenade and shoves it down the teen's throat, creating a bulge in the teen's neck. The robot quickly step back and the teen struggles to get the grenade out of his mouth.

"Now!" the robot shouted.

A D-Z Viper aims its gun directly at the teen's skull, and fires a round into the boy's head. The teen looks on with a blank stare, and the grenade went off in the stomach, causing the torso to explode. The remaining parts of the teen fell to the ground, and a quick blur ran over those parts, flattening them out. A sudden burst of flames came out of the flatten body parts and the crowd went nuts.

"Whoa, a Ball Kicking-Shot in the Head-Implosion-Run Over-Spontaneous Combustion combo," York said, surprised by the results. "That's a new one, something that deserves to go into the books."

"And with that maneuver, that surely please the demon in me," Marsha said, rubbing her stomach

"It's too bad for what's his name," York said with a hand on his forehead.

A piece of paper came out the desk, and York rips the paper out of the slot. He quickly scans through it, reading the lines to himself.

"May I do this one?" Marsha said, reaching out her hand.

"Go ahead," York said, handing her the paper.

"Attention parents of Dragooie Boojie," the little girl said, "you just witness your child die at the hand of Dreadzone X's finest warriors in our 'Random Homicide' round. We, the commentators, are half sorry for the death of your child, and for that, I like to say..." she puts her hands on the desk, looking directly into the camera with a serious face, "shut the hell up and go suck a rock!"

"Touchy," York said, "but hey, that's you. I like the 'suck the rock' part."

"Thanks," Marsha said, leaning back in her chair. "It's my little personal touch I put on for life."

"Anyway, let's hear it for our Exterminator," York said, getting up in his seat, "the speed demon robot hailing from the Bogon galaxy. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the one, the only, Lighting Grease!"

The crowd cheers as a two story tall robot comes to a stop in the middle of the stadium. The robot is built around speed, with its arms, legs and torso made of grey steel slabs perfect to handle high velocity. Its joints are plastic black pipes holding all the wiring and metal hinges to move the parts. The feet have four holes, used to spit out fire, and four tires sticking out of the heels and toes on both feet. Its head haves a long, curve spike going out, and a black face with glass place where the eyes go.

"Thank you, thank you!" the robot said, waving to the crowd. "It's always a pleasure to make my fans happy."

"And now, for the main course," Marsha said, "it's those humans that don't seem to die. Here they are, the Eds of Team Cul-de-Sac!"

The crowd cheers on, as the Eds step out onto the stadium, looking at the cheering crowds.

"I'm guessing they're cheering for our deaths," Eddy said.

"Cool," Ed said, not caring about their certain deaths.

"Shut it Ed," Eddy said, pelleting Ed with his wrench.

"Eddy, look at the size of that thing!" Double D said.

"This isn't a sexual reference, is it?" Eddy said, looking at the smart Ed.

"Of course not!" Double D said, blushing bright red. "Do you think I know better? I was talking about that!"

"Oh," Eddy said, looking at Lightning Grease.

"Oh, look what we have here," the robot said, "the three beings that took down Captain Qwark. Wow, I'm in for a real challenge."

"You're going to be marking your words!" Eddy shouted.

"Uh, allow me to say this," Lightning Grease said. "Here is where you guys stand." Lightning Grease got down on one knee and places his right hand on top of Ed's head. "And I'm way up here!"

The robot then stands back up, extending his right arm up so that he doesn't lose his place. Lightning Grease stops when he reaches his height and places his left hand on top of his head.

"See the difference?" Lightning Grease said, looking down on the Eds.

"I don't care!" Eddy shouted. "You're going down, and that's final!"

"Now Eddy, we should really think this out," Double D said, placing his hand on Eddy's shoulder.

"Why should we?" Eddy said, brushing off Double D's hand. "The faster we take down the Exterminators, the faster we'll be getting out of this place."

"I know," the smart Ed said, "but someone like this is going to..."

Double D was cut off by Eddy's Monkey Boy war cry. Ed follows in with a "Monkey, monkey, monkey!" and the two head off to face off against Lightning Grease. Double D slaps himself on the forehead with his palm.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Double D said, sliding his hand down his face.

"Oh-ho, you boys are looking for a fight?" Lighting Grease said, prepping a mask. "You just got yourself one."

"Oh boy, he just got on his Fire Speed mask folks!" York said. "This isn't going to be good for the Eds."

"Mmm... meat," Marsha said, rubbing her stomach.

Lightning Grease steps back, posing himself ready to sprint. "Set... and go!" he shouted, and the speed robot disappears into thin air.

"Whoa!" Eddy said, shocked. "Where did he go?"

"Right behind you," Lightning Grease said, forming for a brief second.

"Eddy! He's in front!" Double D said, noticing the afterimage of Lightning Grease.

"Where?" Eddy asked angrily.

"Below you!" Ed said.

"Ed, you're not helping!" Eddy shouted.

The speed robot reappears above Eddy and fell a few feet on top of the small Ed. Lightning Grease land on top of Eddy, crushing him deep into the stadium's floor.

"Got'cha!" Lightning Grease said with a smile.

"Eddy!" Double D screamed.

"Yoo-hoo!" came from the small Ed.

"What the...?" Lightning Grease said confused.

Eddy managed to roll out of the way when Lightning Grease crash, getting a good distance from the crash site. He starts to run up to the speed robot, with the wrench in hand.

"Brace yourself!" Eddy shouted.

Lightning Grease got back up, puts a smirk on his face and places a foot out. The small Ed hit the foot and Lightning Grease press down to prevent Eddy from moving the spot he is in.

"Sorry, but you've got to do better than that," Lightning Grease said.

The speed robot pulls back his foot, and deliberately kick Eddy in the stomach, sending him flying to the other side of the stadium. Ed notice the flying Eddy, and started to run towards him.

"Hang on Eddy!" Ed shouted.

"I got it, Ed!" Eddy shouted back.

The small Ed pushes on the Regroup button and he could feel himself being pull by the collars. He swings around and starts heading towards Lightning Grease, trying to use the same tactic as before. But the robot is too smart for the Ed.

"Please," Lightning Grease said, grabbing Eddy.

"What the...?" Eddy said.

"Do you think you can really beat me?" the speed robot asked.

Eddy sat in Lightning Grease's palm, waiting for something to happen. Then an orange glow luminating underneath the small Ed, with smoke start to seep out of Eddy's bottom from the glowing.

"I smell smoke," Eddy said, sniffing the smoke. "Wait... it just got hotter in here. Ow!"

Eddy went flying into the air, bottom burning from the fire in Lightning Grease's palm. Eddy arches, sending him back down and crash right next to Double D.

"Oh Double D, what are we going to do?" he asked the smart Ed.

"I'll tell you," Double D responded, "but you need to listen first."

"Sure," Eddy said, getting back up, "but we need to save Ed first."

"Ed!" Double D shouted.

Ed is far away from the others, running up to the now defenseless Lightning Grease. He turns around to see the tall Ed running up, and he got another smirk on his face.

"You think you can escape me?" the speed robot said. "Ha! I'm the fastest thing in this galaxy!"

Lightning Grease disappears again, leaving Ed confused on where the robot went off to. The speed robot materialize for a few seconds, showing him charging right behind Ed and then in front of Ed. The tall Ed got nervous and juggles his Magma Cannon while pulling it out. He takes a shot, hitting Lightning Grease and putting him to a stop.

"Heh, not even a scratch," the robot said, showing off where Ed hit him.

"Eddy!" Ed shouted over to the group.

"Ed, spring mode!" Eddy shouted.

"You got it Eddy!" Ed said, prepping himself.

"Hold on..." Lightning Grease said, backing off.

Eddy jump and lands on top of Ed's head. Ed bends his head down like a spring being push down by pressure. Then Ed launches Eddy high into the air, speeding like a bullet up to Lightning Grease's head.

"OK..." Lightning Grease said, not caring about the assault.

As Eddy came up, Lightning Grease smacks the small Ed with the back of his palm, sending Eddy flying. Then the robot used his foot to kick Ed, sending him flying with Eddy. Both hit the wall at the same time, causing the stands to cave in from the impact that the two Eds made.

"Ed!" Double D shouted. "Eddy!"

"You're next kid," Lightning Grease said.

"Oh dear," the smart Ed said to himself.

Double D pulls out the Holoshield Launcher and takes a shot, creating a single shield to protect him from the tall robot.

Lightning Grease stood there, laughing as hard as he can from the sight of the Holoshield. "Oh man, that thing is going to stop me?" the speed robot said within breaths. "Think again!"

Lightning Grease disappears yet again, speeding off in Double D's direction. The smart Ed could scan traces of the speed robot's afterimage, but the robot is too fast for the Ed. Lightning Grease materialize, appearing in front of Double D, but he didn't notice the shield, and it caught him in the foot, tripping him onto his face.

"Oh my," Double D said. "I didn't know that the Holoshield is that strong."

Lightning Grease use both extensions in his arms to lift himself back up. He got himself sitting criss-cross, and then got himself back up standing, brushing himself off in the process.

The robot let out a sigh. "I should of finish you three off sooner," he said.

"Come on Grease!" Marsha shouted into her microphone. "Mama needs a fancy exotic dinner tonight!"

"You never learn, do you?" York asked the little girl.

"What do you mean?" Marsha snapped.

"Nothing," York said, looking in the other direction.

"Uh, excuse me Mr. Exterminator," Double D said, sounding as polite as he could, "but I could happily arrange a settlement that could..."

Out of nowhere, a red object hit the speed robot in the leg, which causes him to retract in pain.

"Who did that?" Lightning Grease angrily asked.

The red object appears to be a Dual Cyclo, and it came from Eddy, riding Ed like a horse.

"Hey bolt brain!" Eddy shouted. "Get away from Double D or there will be trouble!"

"Or you will the wrath of the terrible Ed-saraus with rip out every last one of your nerve endings!" Ed said, sounding tough.

Lightning Grease look at the duo, a bit dumbfounded, and then burst out laughing about what Ed said. "What?" the robot said. "I didn't catch what that one just..."

"Attack!" Eddy commanded.

Ed kicks in the air like a bucking bronco, neighing like a horse, and Eddy holds on like its master. The small Ed scream at the top of his lungs, and the tall Ed charge forward at Lighting Grease with his head down, the sharp edges glistening by the lights hitting the blades.

"Fools!" Lightning Grease shouted, shooting fire out of his palms.

The speed robot charges forward at the Eds, speeding very fast up to blinding speeds. Eddy got himself ready, and throws both Dual Cyclos at Lightning Grease. The yo-yo's curve around, wrapping around the robot's legs and Eddy pulls on the string to bring the speeding robot crashing down.

"Clever organics," Lightning Grease said, "but that isn't enough to take down..."

A shot rang out, and an energy beam hit Lightning Grease straight in the back of his head. He turns around to find Double D with the Fusion Rifle pointing straight at his face, the barrel smoking from the shot.

"Oh, you didn't just do that," Lightning Grease said.

"Double D, I didn't know you have it in you," Eddy said.

"Well Eddy, it's mainly for the team and..."

Double D didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, due to Lightning Grease slam his fist right on top of the smart Ed, slamming the boy into the floor.

"Double D!" Ed shouted.

"Whoa, I didn't see that one coming," York said.

"Aw, and I wanted him so badly," Marsha said, slouching on the desk.

"Double D?" Ed said sadly.

"No," Eddy said, worrying about his friend

Lightning Grease laugh menacingly, so hard that the blood begins to boils in Eddy's veins. That laughing came to a stop, when Lighting Grease could his fist beginning to lift up. He bends down to see what is pushing up on the robot's fist.

"What is he doing?" the robot questioned.

He is watching Double D, struggling with how heavy the robot's hand is. He push as hard as he could, getting the hand up so it can show the boy underneath.

"Cool!" Ed said, excited.

"No way!" Eddy said, baffled.

"He's alive!" Marsha shouted. "Oh joy!"

Her fellow commentator looks at her with a curious glance.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing," York said.

Double D continues to lift Lightning Grease's fist, with each push getting lighter and lighter for the boy. When he could be seen completely, he tosses Lightning Grease's hand, sending the robot's arm over his shoulder and back a few feet.

"I don't believe this," Lightning Grease said, dumbfounded. "An organic your size manages to lift me off my feet? That's impossible!"

"Not true!" Ed shouted.

"What the...?" Lightning Grease said.

Ed picks up the fallen robot over his head and shows Lightning Grease off like Ed just won a trophy, and the crowd is eating it up.

"Hey, this isn't funny!" Lightning Grease said.

Just when Ed is finish showing off, he tosses Lightning Grease off to the side, causing the robot to slide into the acid pit. Lightning Grease back up, but his left foot step into the acid, burning its way through the robot's tough plating and sending the robot back down.

"Unbelievable!" Eddy said. "I've never seen that in my life!"

"Thank you Eddy," Ed said, bowing before the small Ed.

"Not you Ed," Eddy said, pushing Ed away. "Double D, you have strength!"

"I don't know how I did it," Double D said, rubbing the back of his helmet and blushing underneath, "but that was... really, something I couldn't replicate."

Lightning Grease rub the side of his head, trying to soothe the part of his head from when he came crashing down from the acid burns. He looks at the Eds, and notice something sparkly coming off Double D's helmet. He spots a gem sticking out on top of his visor and in the middle of the headpiece, and he could tell what kind of gem it is.

"A Telekinesis Gem?" Lightning Grease said to himself. "So that's how the runt managed to lift me. Well, no psychic rock is going to stop me!"

The robot got himself back up, brush off the rubble that got on him and rushes off, disappearing from sight. The Eds notice that Lightning Grease is gone, and begin to search around to where he may appear next.

"Hey, where did he go?" Eddy asked.

"All right you little beings, I'm going to tell you this straight!" Lightning Grease said, appearing in front of the boys.

"Little?" Eddy snapped.

"You think that you have the upper hand?" the robot asked. "Well, think again, because I'm about to pull off my special technique!"

"Oh, and is this what I think this is?" York said into the camera.

Fire starts to burn underneath Lightning Grease's feet, creating noticeable flames for the Eds to see. They step back from the heat the speed robot is creating.

"Prepare yourselves," Lightning Grease said.

The robot disappears yet again, but this time a trail of flames follows the afterimages of Lightning Grease. The trail starts to spin around the Eds, creating a circle of flames tall enough to prevent them from escaping. The flames got taller, reaching up into the sky and the crowd gasped when they saw a towering tornado made of only fire.

"It is! It's Lightning Grease's Fire Tornado!" York shouted in the microphone.

"Oh this is marvelous!" Marsh said excitedly. "In just a few short minutes, I'll be having blackened Eds for dinner tonight!"

"Just as long as Lightning Grease continues to spin," the muscle man said, "or otherwise the Eds would lose the air they need to breathe."

The fire tornado reached its peak, soaring high above the stadium. The fire burns with intensity, heating everyone up to low cooking temperatures. Inside of the tornado, the Eds struggle to keep up, coughing from the lack of air.

"Eddy, the tornado that Lightning Grease is conjuring up is sucking all the air out," Double D stated.

"I feel sweaty," Ed said, not caring about the tornado surrounding them

"Yeah Ed," Eddy said, fanning himself. "How come our air conditioners aren't working?"

"It's the air, Eddy!" Double D explained. "As long as the air is being suck out, we can't breathe or keep cool from this intense heat."

"Man, it feels like a sauna in here," Eddy said, wiping his helmet.

"Saunas make my eyebrow sweat," Ed said.

"Hey Lumpy, why don't you make yourself useful and go find us a way out of this tornado," Eddy said.

"Please Eddy," Double D said. "I highly doubt that Ed could make a path that could stop Lightning Grease from spinning circles around..." he stops his sentence in time for an idea. "By Joe, I got it!"

"What, gas?" Eddy asked.

"No," Double D responded. "Ed, toss me your Magma Cannon!"

The tall Ed did as what the smart Ed said, and tosses his gun over. Double D caught the gun and pulls out his Fusion Rifle. The Ed takes out the Acid Mod in the rifle and swaps it out with the Freeze Mod from Ed's Magma Cannon.

"What are you doing?" Eddy asked.

"I'm making an ice puddle that will make Lightning Grease slip up and hopefully crash," Double D said.

Double D takes the shot from his Fusion Rifle, and a blue beam spiral out of the barrel and land in the middle of the fire wall. A second later, Lightning Grease's foot slip onto the ice puddle, causing the robot to loose footing and begin to spin out of control. As he continues to move, the fire tornado dies down; giving the Eds all the air they could breathe. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash, coming from Lightning Grease hitting a wall cover in spikes. Just as he starts to pull away, the wirings that make Lightning Grease up got snag on the spikes, causing intense pain for the robot and making him scream in pain. Everyone in the audience, including the Eds, winch when they see sparks flying from the spots where the spikes entered Lightning Grease.

"Ooo, right onto the spike wall," York said.

Lightning Grease continues to shoot sparks from his injuries, now leaking out oil from his back. Double D removes his helmet and took in a large gulp of air, making a loud gasp.

"I can breathe again!" the Ed said, relieving himself with satisfying air.

"Uh..." Ed said, tapping Double D on the shoulder.

"What is it Ed?" the smart Ed asked before noticing the starting truth.

Ahead of them, Lightning Grease puts both of his arms up against the wall and begins to push away. As the robot push, the sparks continue to fly, and wires came loose from their sockets. With each groan, grunt and scream, the robot push harder to he came fully loose from the spike wall.

"Does this guy give up?" Eddy asked, getting worry.

"God, that hurts like... ah!" Lightning Grease said, struggling to get back up. "Man, the pain's intense!"

Lightning Grease turns around for the whole crowd to notice what happen to him when he hit the wall. They are all shock, seeing that most of the torso is rip open from hitting the spike wall. Oil drip from a punctured pipe, and broken wires dangled from everywhere, with sparks flying wildly all over the place.

"That's it!" the speed robot screamed. "I'm going to burn you all!"

"I'm getting readings that he's getting low on health..." Double D said, looking through his visor.

Lightning Grease put his arms out, allowing all the fire that is stored in the robot to flow out. Two fireballs can be seen in the palms, and Lightning Grease got fire to start underneath his feet. He starts to spin around very fast like a top, creating yet another tornado but this time around himself. The tornado grew in size, reaching high up above the stadium's skyline that the commentators had to move their desk from the intense heat from the tornado.

"But not on power," the smart Ed added.

"Oh crud," were the words that came out of Eddy's mouth.

The robot reaches its peak, laughing as loud as he can for the whole viewing audience to hear.

"Behold! My ultimate form," Lightning Grease shouted, "The Grease Fire Tornado!"

"A bit odd for us to be fighting someone like this early in the series, right?" Eddy asked.

"I agree," Double D replied.

"Fire..." Ed muttered.

"Now there's no hope for you three!" the robot shouted, reaching out with one hand. "None whatsoever!"

Lightning Grease cocks his arm back and pitches a fireball down to ground level, right where the Eds are.

"Ed!" Double D shouted.

"I got an idea!" Eddy stated.

"Really?" Double D asked.

"Hold on..." the small Ed said, grabbing Ed by his feet.

"Uh Eddy, what are you doing with Ed?" Double D asked.

"What does it look like?" Eddy said. "I'm using him like a bat."

"I could see stars," Ed said.

"Sure, Ed," Eddy said, prepping himself getting ready for the swing.

The fireball came close to the Eds, and Eddy took the swing, making contact with the fiery ball of flames. Ed's head manage to hit the ball back, sending it back to its pitcher at the same speed as the throw.

"What are you doing?" Lightning Grease asked.

The fireball hit the speed robot square in the face, burning part of Lightning Grease's mask and glass eyes.

"Gah, hit by my own fireball!" Lightning Grease said, holding his face. "Now here's something that you can't reflect!"

Lightning Grease once again sticks out his hand again, this time shooting out a stream of fire out of the port. The fire came down faster than the fireball, spiraling down to hit the Eds with the intense flames.

"Double D!" Eddy screamed.

The smart Ed positions himself in the middle of the attack and puts both of his arms in the air. Just as the fire column hit the Ed's hands, Double D begins pushing back against the flames, sliding back from the force of the assault.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lightning Grease said, pushing down hard on his hand.

"Come on, Double D!" Eddy chanted.

"Yes, you can do it dear!" Marsha shouted.

"Excuse me?" York said, curious in his face.

"Who are you asking?" Marsha asked.

"Oh, it's just that you seem to have a crush on the..."

The little girl smacks the muscle man on the cheek, stopping his sentence, and she blush bright red.

"I do not!" Marsha said, pouting in her chair.

"OK, I believe you." York said, rubbing his sore cheek.

Both Double D and Lightning Grease push hard, struggling to get one side of the fire stream to hit either foe. Sweat begin to drip on both warriors, with each slowly show signs of giving.

"Come on, Double D!" Eddy shouted. "I know you can do it!"

"I got your book!" Ed shouted, holding up a thick book.

"My dictionary!" Double D screamed, shock by Ed holding one of his books.

What Ed is doing to make Double D mad is working, fueling the adrenaline for Double D to hold the fire stream with one hand and punch the fire back to Lightning Grease. The robot could feel the stream heading back to him, and he didn't prepare himself for the blow. Double D's punch went through, sending the fire stream all over Lightning Grease's body and causing the fire tornado to die out. The fires clear out, and Lightning Grease came out of the tornado a bumbling, dizzy dummy, knocked out by the flames and Double D's punch.

"I can't believe it," York said, grabbing his microphone. "Lightning Grease is dizzy for the first time in his life!"

"Now Double D!" Eddy commanded.

Double D pulls out his Fusion Rifle and takes out the Freeze Mod from the gun. He replaces the mod with the Acid Mod and takes a shot right at Lightning Grease's head. The shot hit its target, the beam piercing right through the robot's head and destroying the central control unit that moves the speed robot. The headless Lightning Grease fell to the ground, oil spilling out of the head, and the crowd went wild over the death.

"Amazing! The Eds did it!" York shouted. "They beat Lightning Grease! They are now the new Crusaders!"

"Aw man, I lost yet another huge bet..." Marsha said, slouching.

"But you haven't lost your heart," the muscle man joked.

The little girl had enough with the jokes about her and Double D and pounces on top of York and starts pounding away at him.

"I'm going to kill you!" the little girl screamed.

"Not the hair, not the hair!" York shouted.

The camera cuts to static, ending transmission.

OOO

Lightning Grease

Wins/Losses: 31-1  
No. of Matches: 68  
No. of Kills: 68  
Fastest speed: 8,999 mph  
Time of being an Exterminator: 2 seasons (60 episodes)

**End of Act II**

* * *

OK, so the Eds are done being Avengers and are now Crusaders. What does that leave with them… Vindicator, Liberator, Renegade… uh, did I let that slip? I did, did I? Oh, well you're not going to see Renegade _unless_ you played _Ratchet & Clank: Going Mobile_ and have _Deadlocked_. Really, neat armor, by the way.

So… as for why I put _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ in the disclaimer… I use the Speed Warrior monster as a reference for Lightning Grease. And speaking of which… Lightning Grease = Greased Lightning, if you haven't figured it out. This reminds me, I don't own Grease either. If you don't know what I'm talking about, just rent _Grease_, and you'll see what I mean.

Oh, as for the dude that got killed in "Random Homicide"… I have no comment.

Once again, I like for you all to review, thank you very much. Coming up is Act III.


	14. Act III, Ch 14: A Moment with Nefarious

All right, here is the beginning to Act III, and we are getting to the halfway mark. Yep, this story is halfway down and is getting close to the epic ending. For now, all I have in store for this act is three more planets and the Vindicator Tournament.

For this chapter, I get to explain how Nefarious and Lawrence got into this situation. Hope you enjoy my… first starting piece on this story. Oh… and one more thing… **this story contains a spoiler**. If you haven't played _Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time_ or haven't seen the ending on YouTube, I suggest not reading this chapter. Otherwise, read with caution.

Legal stuff: **I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_**, **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** or **_**Family Guy**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci, **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games, and **_**Family Guy**_** is copyrighted by Seth McFarland. I do, however, own any original content mention in this series**.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – A Moment with Nefarious

OOO

At Team Cul-de-Sac's quarters, Kevin and Rolf watch replays from the Exterminator match between the turbo robot Lightning Grease and the Eds. Shortly, Jonny enters the room and he notices the scene with Double D stopping Lightning Grease's fire stream with his hands. The boys notice that the top of the smart Ed's head is glistening with a bright light, coming from a small gem on Double D's headpiece.

"Double D Ed boy haves telepathic powers?" Rolf said.

"I wouldn't call it telepathic," Kevin said. "It's more like he haves telekinesis."

"I know Double D's smart," Jonny said, "but not that smart."

A shuttle came down on the landing pad, and the Eds step out of the ship. Ed and Eddy look at their smart friend with their eyes wide, waiting for him to do something.

"Come on Double D," Eddy said. "Use that super strength that you have."

"I do not have super strength, thank you very much," Double D answered.

"Oh come on Double D," Ed said, "you can finally pick me up."

"I love to Ed," the smart Ed said, "but I much rather not strain myself lifting you."

"Then how come you can pick up these guns?" Eddy asked. "You're too weak to pick up anything heavier than three pounds!"

"Yeah," Ed said. "You can't even pick up Eddy's yo-yo's."

"Shut it Ed," Eddy said, using one Dual Cyclo to slam Ed's head down on the ground.

"Hey guys!" Jonny shouted.

The Eds found the others coming out of Kevin's room, smiling by the sight of Double D. The smart Ed look at the three boys, sweating in nervousness.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Double D asked.

"We know what you did," Kevin said.

"You got telekinesis!" Jonny blurted.

"Me? Telekinesis?" Double D said. "That's impossible. There's no way that I could have..."

"Then care to explain about Lightning Grease's fist and the fire stream?" Kevin asked.

Double D begins to think, trying to come up with a good explanation for this situation.

"Rolf has notice that Double D Ed boy haves a shiny gem on his head," Rolf said.

"I don't have a gem implanted in my head," Double D replied.

"No, but it's on your helmet," Kevin said.

Double D puts on his helmet, and all of the boys notice what Kevin and Rolf were saying. In the middle of Double D's headpiece is a small rock, a bright pink and perfectly cut. It glistens in the light from a spotlight, casting a nice gleam on the gem. The boys look in awe at the gem, staring deep into its beauty.

"It's amazing," Jonny said.

"That little thing makes Double D have telekinesis?" Kevin said.

"This is the moment that Rolf has been waiting for," Rolf said. "The Ed boy haves a Gem of Good Fortunes and he'll be the one that will send us back to our homeland!"

"Uh Rolf, you don't understand," Double D said. "I don't have telekinesis, and even I do, I don't know how to use these powers."

"Well, here's what we know," Eddy said. "Your jumping seems to gotten a lot better when we first came here, and you manage to lift guns bigger than you."

"Maybe you don't need to know how to use your gem," Jonny said.

"Maybe Double D can use like PK Fire, PK Freeze, PK Thunder, or even PK Love," Ed said.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy asked.

"They're moves from the Mother series," the tall Ed said. "I've played all three of them."

"Ed, since when do you play video games?" Double D asked.

"I got a NES, SNES, Dreamcast, Genesis and a GBA all in my room," Ed said.

"I know that you're a dork," Kevin said, "but what you said makes you a nerd."

"Double D can use psychokinesis if he haves to," Ed said in his defense.

"What's pyro-kin-e-sis?" Eddy asked.

"Psychokinesis is the same thing as telekinesis, Eddy," Double D explained.

"Then Double D could use PK," Ed said.

"I can't," Double D snapped.

When Double D shouted at Ed, a spark of fire flare up in front of gem and hit Ed right between the eyes. The other saw this, and Ed's head caught on fire from that tiny spark. Kevin, Rolf and Jonny look around to see what they can use to put Ed's head out, and Eddy rips Plank out of Jonny's hands and hold the board over the small Ed's head, ready to swing down on Ed's burning head. Jonny steps in before Plank touches the flames.

"Don't you dare!" Jonny said, trying to pry the board from Eddy's hands.

Eddy lets his grip go of Plank, knocking Jonny on the floor. He pulls out the wrench and starts hammering at Ed's head, knocking out every last flame.

"There," Eddy said, getting off the tall Ed.

Ed got back up on his feet, his head burned and bruised from the flames and Eddy beating him with the wrench.

"Thanks Eddy," Ed said.

Double D looks at Ed's bruises and burns and pushes on the Revive button to recover the tall Ed's head. After a few seconds, Ed's head is back to normal, and he gave Double D a big hug.

"Ed is happy once more!" Ed shouted, squeezing Double D.

"Yes, well, you're welcome Ed," Double D said. "You can let go of me now."

Ed did what Double D said, and lets his grip go on the smart Ed. After backing away from Ed, Double D notices a tall figure standing the doorway to Kevin's room, a familiar tall figure.

"We have guests," the smart Ed said.

"Nefarious," Eddy said, turning his attention to the tall robot right behind them.

There in the doorway, Nefarious leans against the way, watching the action taking place in front of him. He slowly claps his hand to rouse up the boys and start heading up to Eds. When he walks up to the Eds, he is still wearing his professor's coat, but his servant Lawrence is not wearing the band get-up.

"Well, well, that's quite a show," Nefarious sarcastically said. "Not that I care about you squishies for any reason."

"Believe me, you don't want to know what he says about you," Lawrence said.

The tall robot motions for his servant to shut his mouth with a flick of the wrist across the lips.

"What brings you here to our living quarters?" Double D asked nicely.

"Simple," replied the tall robot, "to crush you!"

"Whoa, hold on for a minute," Eddy butted. "Why do you want to kill us? We didn't do anything!"

"I know," Nefarious said. "It's you that got involved with the whole 'killing Qwark' business, and I want to kill Qwark!"

"Well, whatever happened, happen," Double D said. "We didn't kill Qwark, and that's final."

"You were here when that one cat was here," Kevin said. "You heard that he killed him."

"Yeah, but I'm much more interested in these three than the Lombax," the tall robot replied to Kevin. "They really deserve to pay."

"Uh, why don't you use that new power you got?" Eddy asked.

Nefarious looks at the Eds, wondering what Eddy is talking about, until he notices the gem on Double D's headpiece.

"Where did you get that Telekinesis Gem?" Nefarious asked.

"I don't know," replied the smart Ed. "I got it when I was put in this suit."

"So, you are capable of psychokinesis?" Lawrence asked.

"That's going to be a problem to us," Nefarious said. "But it's no match to what I am capable of."

"I like you to see you try," Jonny said.

Nefarious turns around and pulls out a red gun with two barrels, sticking it in front of Jonny's face. The others freak by the sight of this, and Eddy runs up to save his friend. The tall robot notices the small Ed coming and swings his left arm to knock Eddy back and send him crashing into Jonny's chair.

"Eddy!" Double D shrieked.

Nefarious let out a laugh and Ed charges at the tall robot with the Neo-Crushers, but the robot is too quick and knocks Ed back like Eddy. Double D watches his

"You monster," Rolf shouted. "You feel sorry for what Rolf's going to do to you!"

"I like to see you try," Nefarious said sharply.

"Sir, this tall boy is a strong adversary," Lawrence said. "May I take care of this?"

"Go ahead," the tall robot ordered.

The robot butler walks up to the tall boy and pulls out a feather dust. He moves the duster and starts brushing Rolf, which startles him and then he begins to feel being tickled by the feathers. The dust blew up from Rolf's shirt and the feather duster creates a dust cloud and Rolf let out a sneeze, causing him to sit down on one table.

"Never underestimate a feather duster," Lawrence said, putting away the duster.

"Uh, just a quick question," the smart Ed said, "but Ratchet said that you gentlemen were defeated by him. Is that true?"

A few seconds went by and Nefarious let the question process in his brain, until he burst out laughing, scaring every boy.

"Is that what the Lombax told you?" the tall robot said. "Ha, that ain't nothing! You see, Lawrence here saved me from certain death after that cursed Lombax destroyed my fortress and let me to die in space!"

"Huh?" all the boys asked.

"If you must know how we got here," Lawrence said, "I'll explain it all."

OOO

Out in space, a few months ago, and an hour after Dr. Nefarious' station blew up from Ratchet, Clank, and the Lombax general Alister Alismith crashed into the station to stop the auto-pilot. The escape pod that Lawrence was using sped pass the unconscious Nefarious, who was floating in space with severe damage all over, and was glitching up badly, mainly from getting beaten up by a small organic creature. The butler looked at the damaged Nefarious and came to the decision of rescuing the injured Nefarious from an incoming meteorite. Lawrence also came to the decision to use that meteorite as a shelter until they could find a planet to teleport to. But the space around them began to alter, with wormholes appearing all around the meteorite, and one swallowed up the duo.

A few days later, Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence sat on a meteoroid in the middle of blackness. Nefarious stormed around on the small rock, fuming over his latest defeat and how there's no signs of a planet nearby. Lawrence, on the other hand, sat near the edge of the meteoroid, tuning the bass guitar that he used for his band. Nefarious stops where he ask, fuming, and turns to his butler.

"Are sure that you found a location to teleport to?" the tall robot asked angrily.

"I'm quite sure," the bass-playing Lawrence replied, "but who knows how long that exact location will be."

"What do you mean 'exact location?'?" Nefarious asked, lost on what the butler said.

"Well, this place I'm picking up happens to move from one location of space to another, in hopes to escape from possibly the police," the butler pointed out.

"And I'm not going to worry about the police," Nefarious snapped. "For four and a half stinking years we have been floating on this rock looking for a planet to teleport to, and the first location that we try was destroy! No more shall I have to be out here with no..."

"We better move it, sir," Lawrence said, turning his attention to the tall robot, "because it's about to dislocate itself from range."

"Lawrence! Don't interrupt me when I'm ranting!" Nefarious snapped.

"Sorry, sir," Lawrence said, looking back out into space.

"Now then, where was I?" Nefarious said, going back to his train of thoughts. "Oh, now I remember! And once I get back on solid land, I'll get my revenge on Captain Qwark and that Lombax!"

"And now it's gone," Lawrence said.

"WHAAAAT? LAW..."

The robot's head began to freeze up, sparks flying from the sides of his head. Shortly, a banjo can be heard from Nefarious' hanging mouth and a boy's voice starts singing.

"_Met her on my CB_  
_Said her name was Mimi_  
_Sounded like an angel come to earth (come to earth)_  
_When I went to meet her_  
_Man you shoulda seen her_  
_Twice as tall as me_  
_Three times the girth (girth)_  
_Ah my fat baby loves to eat (loves to eat)_  
_A big ol' buddha-belly and her breasts swing past her feet (feet)_  
_My fat baby loves to eeeaaat_  
_My big old fat..._"

"Well, this is new," Lawrence said, cutting off part of the song.

With a well time slap to the head, Lawrence timed out the song and brought Dr. Nefarious back to the asteroid, still mad at him for not teleporting to the targeted destination.

"...RENCE!" Nefarious shouted.

Suddenly he glitches up again, but some how he didn't freeze up. Instead, he acted very strangely and his voice was similar to the singer of the song.

"_I got blisters on me fingers_!" were the words that came out of the doctor's mouth.

"That was weird," Lawrence said

"What was weird?" Nefarious asked.

"Nothing, sir," Lawrence said, going back to tuning his bass.

Suddenly, the meteoroid began to shake, causing the two robots to rock from the unknown source.

"What's going on?" Nefarious asked.

"We must have hit some sort of tractor beam," Lawrence said, getting back to his bass.

Soon, the space around them began to change, going from total black to an illuminating sky of stars and planets. In front of them is a large space station, built like disorientated cubes and rings, and all shiny with its silver metal plates. The meteoroid crept closer and closer to the station, with the asteroid going down to an open platform.

Soon, the duo landed on the platform, with both launching off the meteorite and skidding across the floor. The noise was loud enough for D-Z Strikers, Berserkers and Vipers to come out and check out the situation. They noticed the foreign robots and aimed their guns at Nefarious and Lawrence.

"Intruders!" one D-Z Striker shouted. "Don't move, or face execution!"

"Execution?" Nefarious echoed. "Excuse me, but do you know who I am?"

The gunmen robots lower their guns, looking at each other as Nefarious stood on his feet. The robots refocused on the tall robot, pointing the lasers all over Nefarious.

"State your identification," one D-Z Berserker ordered.

"ID? I don't need no stupid ID," Nefarious snapped.

"If you don't have any identification," one D-Z Striker said, "then we'll execute you."

"Hold your fires," a voice shouted.

The D-Z gunmen did what the voice said and lowered their guns. The robots folded into two straight lines, making an opening for the source to walk down. There, in the middle of the path, is none other than the head of Dreadzone X, Gandolfini Birman.

"Hello, Dr. Nefarious," the tion said. "I am Gandolfini Birman, the head chairman, CEO, owner and founder of Dreadzone X."

"You know of my existence?" the tall robot asked.

"Of course," Gandolfini replied. "Everyone here in Dreadzone knows about you." He then cocked his head to face the robots. "Shame on all of you for not knowing who this fine gentleman is."

"We're sorry, master," one D-Z Viper said. "We're just following protocol."

"Well, all of you are dismiss from this," Gandolfini said.

With a snap of his robotic fingers, the robots back away, going into a room with a sign that read "Security." All that remained is Gandolfini, Dr. Nefarious, Lawrence and the meteorite.

"Please excuse my drones," Gandolfini said, bowing for Nefarious. "They don't know the difference between a grandmother and a Tyrannoid."

"It's nothing," the tall robot replied.

"Sir, if it wouldn't be so bad to ask," Lawrence said, "but we need a place to stay and get some repairs in."

Dr. Nefarious looked down at himself and noticed the many wounds that he sustained from the fight with Ratchet and from escaping the wormhole.

"Well, I'll be willing to accept your offer," Gandolfini replied.

"What's the catch?" Nefarious asked.

"Not much," the tion responded.

"If it's bolts, then I'm not paying," the tall robot said, waving off Gandolfini.

"I'm not looking for bolts," Gandolfini stated. "I'm looking for a head Exterminator for my show, and you look like a prime candidate."

"Really?" asked Nefarious.

"With a few modifications and a name change," the tion answered, "I'm certain that I could make you a star."

"Well, what do we got to lose?" Lawrence questioned.

The duo followed up on the tion's offer and they walked off to a shuttle to fly to Gandolfini's personal room.

OOO

"And now that you know my tale," Nefarious said, "there's no need for you to be around anymore!"

"Listen Doctor, why don't you make like Michael Jackson and Beat It!" Eddy asked sharply.

"Yeah," Ed said, doing the Moonwalk in the background.

"That was unnecessary, Ed," Double D said.

"Well, it appears that I'm not wanted anymore," the robot said. "But I'll let you know that you three might as well give up, because there's nothing you can to stop me!"

Nefarious begins to laugh evilly when his head starts to glitch up again, causing him to freeze up and start playing romantic music. During this music, kissing can be heard, coming from the lovers Lance and Janice.

"_Oh Lance, I never want to leave my side_," Janice said. "_Not now or ever_."

"_I love you so much, Janice_," Lance said. "_I'll never do such a thing in my life_."

"_Oh Lance, kiss me_!" the woman said.

The two love birds came together and start kissing, with the sound of their kissing making all sorts of strange, wet noises. The music is fitting to the mood of the kiss, with all of the horn instruments playing different notes for this very scene.

"_Oh Lance_! _Oh Lance_!" Janice said, almost orgasmic. "_Oh, oh, oh_!"

Suddenly, the music quickly dies down and the kissing came to a halt. All that can be heard is the sound of footsteps and a gasp from Janice.

"_Lance, what the hell are you doing_?" she asked.

"_Nothing_," replied Lance.

"_Is that my wallet_?"

"_No, it isn't_," Lance said nervously. "_It's_... _mine_?"

"_Hmph_," the woman said. "_You jerk_!"

She walks up to Lance, and with a quick whoosh for the wallet, she smack him right across the face. Then the man came crashing down, making a thud, and Janice left the room, all without the picture.

"Well, I didn't see that coming," Lawrence said.

The butler walks up to the frozen Nefarious and slaps him across the face. Nefarious came back laughing, with some sparks flying from his head, but he didn't bother noticing them.

"Later, dead weights," the tall robot said, not caring about the Eds' looks.

The robotic duo walks into Kevin's room and disappears from views. The boys remain silent, startled and disturbed from what Dr. Nefarious played for them when he glitched up.

"Is it me, or was that too inappropriate for us to hear?" Double D said.

"I think I lost my childhood," Eddy answered.

"Already did, Eddy," Ed randomly burst out.

Eddy and Double D look at their tall friend with disturb looks on their faces and they slowly step away from the grinning Ed.

* * *

Don't even ask about Ed. Why I said that is out of the question.

Now… remember that I began to write this before _A Crack in Time_ came out, so I based Nefarious and Lawrence on being after _Deadlocked_. So, during the flashback there, that WAS the first thing I ever wrote for this story. Neat, huh?

And as for the time wise that Nefarious said, the four and a half years are basically the gap between _Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal_ and _Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty_. I can't believe that I got that right… seriously, I got this right.

Anything else I like to say... yeah, if you like to use that quote Eddy said about Michael Jackson, go ahead. I have no problems with that being a new saying (I was hoping that will be, as a way of some sort of tribute to the dude). Oh, and the singing during the flashback, that was Stewie Griffin playing the banjo, if you haven't figure that out. If there is a reason that I have to censor out the "ass" when Lawrence slapped Nefarious is that I know the proper way of using that word. Definition: _1) a term relating to the family of the donkeys; 2) a dumb person or a fool. _If you use it for its slang, then that makes you an ass.

I'm sorry, but I'm all about proper English. I know there are people like me who know how to use their curses correctly, and I know there are many of you use the words improperly. If that is your writing style, that is fine. I have my own and you have yours, so that make things fair.

Excuse me for offending any of you about how you use your words. I'm just not fond of stories that are ladled with curses. Makes things harder for me to read, that's for sure.

Once again, I like for you all to review, thank you very much. The planets for this act will begin shortly.


	15. Act III, Ch 15: Icicles R Us

OK, another chapter to my _Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: Deadlocked_ series, as this is the first in Act III's planet bundle. Now this chapter here is now my official LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. **EVER**! Seriously, I'm not going to write this much ever again. I think I'm going to take a break after writing this much. Wow, just wow.

OK, I'm going to go light on the Eds this time around for the rude comments, and towards the end, I got two new modifications. As for what I'm doing for this chapter… I'm bringing Christmas early.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_**, **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**, or the song that I used in this chapter. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci, **_**Ratchet & Clank **_**is copyrighted by Insomniac Games, and the song I used is copyrighted by the original artist. I do, however, own any original content mention in this series.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Icicles-R-Us

"_I did some calculations about your brother, Eddy. 99.9% of what you said is false_."

Onboard of the Planetary Transport, the Eds relax themselves in their room on the ship. Ed places himself next to the only window in the room, looking out into the vastness of space. Eddy reclines back on the sofa, tossing up and down one of the Dual Cyclos, and Double D waits patiently in front of the HoloVision monitor, waiting for any word about the upcoming campaign.

"Man, I'm bored," Eddy burst out, catching the yo-yo.

"Me too Eddy," Double D answered, "but I'm not complaining about it."

"It feels like we have been out here for days," the small Ed said, "and nothing really exciting is happening on the ship."

"It's been two hours, Eddy," the smart Ed replied.

"You don't have to correct me," Eddy stated.

"Pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny," mumbles Ed.

"Shut it Ed."

Eddy tosses the Dual Cyclo that he was tossing to the back of Ed's head, and made Ed's face stick to the glass as Eddy pulls back the yo-yo to him.

"Come on Eddy," Double D said. "You don't have to take your boredom out on Ed."

"I'm heading out to see if I can't scam some gladiator out of their bolts," the small Ed said, jumping off the sofa and walking towards the doorway.

The door opens up and standing in front of the doorway is York the Impaler and Marsha Violet. The duo looks at Eddy and the small Ed looks back at them, wondering why the commentators for Dreadzone X are at their room.

"Uh, may we come in?" York asked.

"Uhh..." is what came out of Eddy's mouth.

"Sure, come on in," Double D calls out.

"Out of the way, Shorty," the devil child said.

On the way in, Marsha pushes Eddy out of the way, sending him to the wall and sliding down to the ground. York was next and he tries to squeeze through the small door, due to his large upper torso. He manages to slip on through the door, but not leaving behind some large cracks along the door frame.

"Uh, sorry about that," the muscle man apologized. "I'll fix that up."

"Quit your whining," Marsha said. She turns to focus on the Eds. "So, this is the fame Team Cul-de-Sac. I got to say, you boys do look mighty fine to eat."

She sticks out her demonic tongue and licks her lips. Double D gulps by the sight of her licking her lips.

"So, which one of you three is the leader?" the little girl asked.

"I am," Eddy said, stepping away from the wall.

"Really?" Marsha said, looking over Eddy. "You don't look like the type to be a leader."

"Hey!"

"Now him," Marsha said, turning to Double D, "he's perfect to be a leader."

"Me, a leader?" the smart Ed said, starting to sweat. "Well, I do have the smarts, but I'm not really..."

"Oh, don't reject yourself," the little girl said, getting close to rub her body against Double D's. "You know you can do a much better job of a leader than this half-pint."

Eddy lets off some steam and clinches his fist, with him also grinding his teeth in anger.

"Eddy, help me!" Double D hissed.

"With what?" the small Ed replied. "It's look like you're doing OK."

"Ed, help!"

"No can do, Double D," the tall Ed answered. "He is not home."

"Double D, huh?" asked Marsha, pulling away from the shaking boy. "That's such a perverted name for something fine as you."

The smart looks at the little a bit confused. "Perverted?"

"Um, hello, that's the size cup for a woman's breast," Marsha replied.

Upon the response, Double D and Eddy blush bright red, getting the mental image of Marsha was saying.

"Wow," Eddy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's surely embarrassing."

"You're telling me," York said. "To name something like that and not know about it for a long time surely makes you a man."

"A nice, young, sexy man," the little girl said, moving a finger down Double D's face.

"Look, uh," the smart Ed started, pushing Marsha away, "I'm not really interested in women at this time and I really think that we should head out to our next campaign."

"You're not heading anywhere anytime fast," York answered.

"What do you mean?" Eddy snapped.

"I mean we're in the middle of open space," the muscle man replied. "There are not a single sign of planets, moons or asteroids anyway in a hundred parsec radius."

"Then we're lost?" the small Ed shouted.

"Oh, we're not lost," Marsha responded. "The ship's captain knows where your guys' next campaign is, and we should be coming up to it, right about..."

"Hey guys, look!" Ed calls out.

He waves for the whole room to come over, and all of them peer out of the window to see what the tall Ed is seeing. Outside in space is a large, blue superstore floating in the vastness of space, with a large, open flat-top that appears to be a parking lot of some sorts.

"What a marvel," Double D said in awe.

"The whole place is frozen," Eddy stated.

"Exactly," Marsha answered.

"That there is Icicles-R-Us," York said. "The only place in this part of the galaxy that sells ice and ice based products by the ship-full."

"Is that a parking lot?" the smart Ed asked.

"That's where you'll be starting out," the little girl replied.

"Uh, don't you people know that we can't breathe out in space!" the small Ed said angrily.

"No need to worry Eddy," Ed said. "I have found a solution."

Ed opens up a hatch from his suit and digs around inside until he found what he was looking for. He pulls out a long object, with a metallic flat end and a black handle, and he holds it out for everyone to see.

"Behold, a flipper," the tall Ed said.

"Is that a spatula?" York asked.

"Where did you get that spatula?" Eddy asked.

"Flipper, Eddy," Ed corrected. "Kevin gave it to me."

"Actually, Ed kept it within his coat all this time from our time capsule," Double D pointed out.

"You little thief!" the small Ed shouted. "Give it back!"

"No Eddy, it's mine!" Ed responded.

Eddy jumps on top of Ed and the two of them begin to battle it out in the room, with the two moving around the whole room, punching and kicking each other.

"So, how did you three met?" Marsha asked the smart Ed.

"Well, it all started..."

"_Attention Team Cul-de-Sac, please report to the boarding station_," a robot said over the intercom, interrupting Double D. "_Icicles-R-Us is approaching, so prepare to depart_."

"Oh will you look at the time?" Double D said. "We better get moving."

"Do you need help with these two?" asked York.

"Certainly," Double D replied.

The muscle man walks over to where the fighting Eds are, who are at a stop in their movement, and York grabs them by the back of their suits, hoisting them up and keeping them apart from each other.

"Come on boys," York said, "let's go to the boarding station. Coming Marsha?"

"I'll be right behind," the little girl said.

The four of them left the room, closing the door on Marsha. She stands there as she lets her emotions get the best of her. The sound of acid can be heard, with a few drops burning a small hole that cuts clean through to the next floor. Down below, a gladiator notices a drop of acid and takes a look up to see the hole in the ceiling.

"What the...?" the gladiator said, before checking what's beyond the hole. "Hey guys, check this out."

Marsha caught the voice below and steps back to look down the floor. She looks down and found three gladiators looking straight at her, laughing as softly as they could without getting caught.

"Perverts!" Marsha shouted.

OOO

Out in space, a transport pod sails through the vastness at a break-neck speed, carrying the Eds to the parking lot of Icicles-R-Us. Inside, the Eds jump around from the rocking of the pod and they cover their ears from the loud banging. The pod cuts through the protective atmosphere that surrounds the superstore and begins its rough descent down to the parking lot below. With four legs sticking out on the side, the pod came to a sliding halt, skating across the slippery ice ground and spinning out of control. The pod eventually came to a halt, with the door opening and the Eds stepping out one by one.

"I wonder why they didn't send out a signal beam," Double D said, putting on his helmet.

"Yeah, that thing was rough," said Eddy, straightening his back and putting on his helmet.

The Eds walk around the parking lot, taking a look at the emptiness of the lot and the store. In the distance, tens of poles stand erect in the frozen ice, with speakers playing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" and echoing throughout the whole region. Ed stood there for the longest time, taking in everything like a sponge before bursting out.

"It's Christmas!"

He runs ahead of the others and begins running straight for the store. Somehow, he made a false step and he flew for a few seconds. Then he lands on his stomach and the remaining force that kept him running is pushing him forward like a sleigh, skating for the doors to Icicles-R-Us.

"Way to go Ed!" Eddy shouted. "Come on, Double D!"

"Right behind you Eddy," the smart Ed replied.

The two of them follow Ed's motion and got themselves skating along the ice. The two skate across the ice using only their armor boots, and they sail across the ice like they have been doing this all of their lives.

"Whoo-hoo!" the small Ed said. "Man, if this was a challenge, we're sailing through it!"

"Oh, you guys are dead wrong," Marsha said, watching the skating Eds. "Your real campaign begins once you step through the sliding doors."

"Just a question, but the power's out, right?" York asked.

"Yeah, why?" the little girl said

"They can't get inside if the doors won't work," the muscle man said.

"Exactly."

"Not much a start, now is it?" York asked.

"How should I know?" Marsha replied. "Hey, where did that tall Ed boy go?"

Double D and Eddy came to a halt at the front doors to Icicles-R-Us, taking the moment to look around for their belly-skating friend. Eddy looks at the glass doors, which are completely cover in ice, and found a hole in the lower right corner, with it being slightly clean for whatever made it.

"Did Ed went inside?" the small Ed asked.

"It appears so, Eddy," Double D said. "There is an Ed-size hole right here."

The ice that surrounds the hole begins to crack and break apart for Ed's head to stick out in the opening to look at his friends.

"Hey guys, you should check this out," the tall Ed said.

Eddy takes out his wrench and pounds away at the ice so that the hole is big enough for the two Eds to get inside of the building.

"OK, so I was wrong on that part," Marsha said.

"Do I smell acid burning?" York asked, sniffing the air.

"Uh, no?" Marsha said, looking back and forth.

York takes a look at her, seeing that she's trying to hide something.

"Quit it!" the little girl said, punching the muscle man in the arm.

All three Eds step inside of the large superstore, taking a few steps away from the front doors and up to the check-out lanes. Inside the store are four stories full of shelves stock with millions of ice products, ice sculptures, ice devices, and plain ice itself. Echoing throughout the store is the same music playing outside, only which it is more static-like and is repeating the same tone over and over again.

"Its gives you the creeps with this Christmas music playing and no one is around," Double D said.

"Yeah," Eddy responded, tilting his head side to side. "It's a total ghost town."

"Look what I can do with my breath," Ed said, letting out a breath of steam. "I am Wasabi Man!"

"Please Ed, not this again," Double D said, putting a hand up to his visor.

"Oh c'mon, let the guy have his fun," the small Ed said, wrapping an arm around the smart Ed.

Ed lets out a roar and begins to run around the store, jumping over conveyor counters and running through different lanes. In the distance, a security camera eyes out the Eds, especially the running Ed, and focuses in on the two standing Eds.

"Hey Double D," Eddy said, nudging the smart Ed in the hip.

"Yes Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Do you get the feeling that we're being watch?" the small Ed replied.

Out of nowhere, a snowball pins Eddy right in the face. The snow drips off the boiling Ed's face and stares down the tall Ed, who is far away from the others and laughing as hard as he could.

"Ed, I'm going to kill you!" Eddy shouted.

"Here Eddy," Double D said, handing the small Ed a snowball.

"Thanks," Eddy said, taking the snowball.

He cocks back his hand and pitches the snowball as hard as he could. The snowball pellets Ed with so much force, that he lands on the ground hard for the ice to create large cracks. The tall Ed got right back up, determine to win the snowball fight, so he gather as much snow as he can to make a large snowball. The two Ed look in disbelief at the sight of the mega snowball and Ed threw it with half of his might. The snowball came rolling up, and the thing came to a halt when it came across something hard.

"Oh no!" Ed shouted. "I hit a reindeer!"

The three run up to the crash site, and sure enough, Ed did hit a reindeer. But unlike the reindeer that the Eds seen, this one is letting out loads of sparks and gears sticking out from the open wounds.

"Is it still alive?" Double D asked.

"Looks dead to me," Eddy replied, poking the head with the butt of the wrench.

A seep of oil begins to drip from the head and the smart Ed notices it before it hits his foot. He steps out of the way for the stream to go down the ice and continue on its way.

"What's this?" the smart Ed said, wiping his fingers across the oil. "Oil?"

The Eds continue to look at the sparks flying from the wounds and Double D checks the oil to see that it came from the reindeer.

"It's a robot," Eddy said.

"Oh, poor little reindeer," Ed said, getting onto his knees. "You could of jump out of the way."

"Ed, it's a robot," the small Ed said, repeating himself.

Ed grabs onto the head of the robotic reindeer and sirens went off as soon as he touched the thing. He quickly steps back from the reindeer and the Eds walk away from the snow pile.

"Oh dear," Double D said.

"Not again," Eddy said.

The reindeer got onto one hoof and slowly picks itself up, carrying up a large amount of snow on its back. Once fully standing, it turns to the Eds, staring at them with its red beady eyes. It soon let out a loud shriek, causing the Eds to plug their ears from the shrieking. From behind the shelves, a team of robotic Santas and more reindeer step out into the opening and walk up to the injured reindeer.

"It's Santa and his reindeers!" Ed shouted. "I told you he is real."

"Uh Ed," Double D said, "I hate to be the baron of bad news, but..."

"Those are robots! They aren't real!" the small Ed finished.

"They are so real," the tall Ed said in his defense.

"Then prove it," Eddy snapped.

"I will," Ed said.

He walks up to one of the Santas and begins to pull on his beard. He tries with all he could, not able to ripping it right off.

"His beard doesn't come off," Ed said.

"That doesn't mean that he's a fake," Double D said.

"Is so," Ed replied.

He walks up to another Santa and begins to pull on his beard. This time, he uses all of his strength to rip off every single hair off of his chin, leaving the Santa completely bald on his face. Ed looks down to see every strand of hair dropping down to the icy floor.

"Uh, you drop your..." the Ed said.

The beardless Santa shoves a machine gun in front of Ed's face and growls real low. The other Santas follow behind and growl real loudly. A reindeer lets out a shriek, echoing throughout the whole store. Soon, ten tall men land from the ceiling and stood up in front of Eddy and Double D, completely cutting them off of any escape route.

"Ninja Elves?" the smart Ed questioned.

"Did you scan them?" Eddy asked.

"No, I just pick them out in a snap," Double D replied.

The ninja elves pull out two sets of nun-chucks and begin twirling them around, swinging them all over the place to scare off the two Eds.

"Run!" Eddy commanded.

Double D pulls out the Hunter Mine Launcher and pushes the gun forward for the mine to explode in front of the elves. The others try to make a move, but Double D was too quick for them and uses another mine to destroy them. The two Eds got away and ran ahead from the Santas, until Eddy turns around to see Ed still with the Santas and the reindeer.

"Ed, get away from the Santas!" Eddy shouted.

"Why?" the tall Ed asked.

One Santa shot out a buzz saw from his arm and aims the spinning blade at the tall Ed. With a scream, Ed turns to his friends and begins running with them.

"Attack!" one Santa call out.

"What gives?" Eddy said. "I thought this is supposed to be a happy time."

"I think that they are the cause of the store being out of business," Double D stated.

The three begin to slip across the icy floor, tripping up as they try to run away from the incoming Santas and reindeers.

"Hey, I got an idea," Eddy stated.

"Let's hear it," Double D asked.

"OK, we line up with Ed in front and we skate along the floors like a train," the small Ed explained.

"OK," the smart Ed agreed. "So who's going to be the rear?"

"Ooh, me!" offered Ed.

"Ed, I already said you're going in front."

"Aw," the tall Ed said in disappointment.

The Eds stop in their tracks to hear the sound of metal clanking behind them. They turn around and they notice the sight of approaching Santas and reindeer, along with more ninja elves.

"I think it's time to put that plan in action!" Double D shouted.

"Get in front, Ed!" Eddy commanded.

The small Ed grabs onto Ed's neck and slides the tall Ed in front of the small Ed. The smart Ed then grabs onto Eddy's hair and positions himself straight, so all three line up to make a perfect line.

"Let's mambo!" Eddy shouted.

"I am Wasabi Man!" Ed shouted, letting out a snort.

The trio begins to slowly skate along, until Ed picks up the pace and begins charging straight at the incoming crowd. Ed lowers his head down for the cut edges of his helmet is pointing directly at the robots and they cleanly slices through each and every robot that stands in the way of the train.

"It's working!" the small Ed stated.

The ninja elves that dodge the blow turn to focus on the Eds and begin to pursue them. Following them are some of the Santas and the reindeers that also dodge the cutting, with the Santas jumping onto the reindeer and rode on top of them. The robots tail the Eds from behind, with the Eds skating as fast as they could to escape the robots. Soon, they came to a screeching halt as they smack into a wall and made a pile of snow to drop on top of them.

The robots came to a stop at the snow pile, with a few ninja elves slowly walking up to see that the Eds aren't alive. Then Ed's head shot out from the snow, follow by Eddy and then Double D, and all three got out of the snow with weapons drawn. A lone ninja elf takes out a sword from behind, but it didn't get the time to swing it as Eddy shot off its robotic head with a Dual Viper.

"Don't come any closer," Eddy commanded, pointing the Dual Vipers in all directions, "or you'll all get it."

One of the Santas drops down from a reindeer and heads up front of the crowd. He snaps his fingers and the snow behind the Eds begin to swift and move, with every snowflake heading for the robots.

"This is unconventional," Double D said.

The snow came to a stop on both side of the Santa and each snowflake begin to form four beings. The snow clumps up to make a tall, bulky snowman, all the same form and all of them mutated from whatever is in the snow.

"It's a complete set!" Ed shouted. "Santa Claus, Rudolph and reindeers, elves and Frosty! I'm in my happy place!"

"Man, I never knew Santa can look so scary," Eddy stated.

"I'm surprise that they actually have Christmas out here," Double D stated.

With the whole team, the robots and the snowmen creep closer to the Eds, shutting them off so that they can't escape from them. Soon, a light bulb went off in Double D's head and he taps Ed on the shoulder.

"Ed, use your B-6 Obliterator," the smart Ed explained.

"I can't!" Ed protested.

"Why not?" Double D asked.

"Because if I do it," the tall Ed said, "Santa will put me on the naughty list forever and Ed's a good boy!"

"Ed, listen to me," Eddy said, letting out a sigh. "Santa's not real! Get it through your thick skull that these are robots, not real people!"

The tall Ed begins to sob. "You just don't believe," he said.

Ed takes out the B-6 Obliterator and takes the moment to clear himself up. He then aims the gun at the robots and fires out a grenade. The following result ends up being a large explosion of napalm, oil, and flying gears, along with a large mist cloud from the snow.

"Santa!" the tall Ed screamed.

"Didn't see that coming," Double D said flatly.

"Nope," Eddy followed.

"Oh Santa," Ed whined, getting onto his knees. "I have been a bad boy."

"I wonder if the tall Ed's retarded," Marsha asked.

"He doesn't seem to be," York replied.

"I mean mentally, idiot," the little girl said sharply.

"Hey," the muscle man responded.

Eddy slowly crept up behind Ed and slams the wrench into the tall Ed's head, bringing it down to the ice and firmly gluing it to the ice.

"Grow up! There's no such thing as Santa!" Eddy shouted. "So quit your crying and help us!"

"No!"

"What?"

"Ooh, this is going to be good," Marsha said, grabbing a bowl of popcorn.

"What, you're giving up?" Double D asked.

"I'm not going," Ed pouted.

"What do you mean?" the smart Ed asked. "We need you to keep going."

"I ain't going till Mr. Big Mouth here tells me Santa is real," the tall Ed stated.

"What did you just...?"

"Eddy, don't do anything that might get our heads blown off," Double D said, cutting Eddy off before the small Ed lets out his anger.

"Come on Double D, the guy's a big baby," Eddy replied. "He's gotta know that Santa isn't real."

"Yeah, but here isn't the good time or place for him," the small Ed explained. "I mean, we're in a store full of ice and Christmas apparels, and we just seen mechanical Santa cyborgs. Ed personally believes that he is in a winter wonderland. Why not keep it like this until we face something more horrific along the way."

"Fine," the small Ed said, giving in, "but only since I had to put up with that."

"Thank you Eddy," Double D said, putting a hand on Eddy's shoulder.

The small Ed looks at Ed angrily, but comes to the persuasive power of Double D and tries to come up with a way to apologize to Ed, until he came up with an idea.

"Oh, Ed," the small Ed said.

"What do you want?" replied Ed, who is still crying.

"Double D and I were thinking, about how much Santa means to you," Eddy said. "So, I think that we can take you to Santa's workshop. Now how about..."

Ed processes what Eddy just said, and grew a big grin on his face, getting all excited about going to the real Santa's workshop. "Hey, you bet'cha!" the Ed said, jumping high in the air.

"Now that's the spirit," Double D said.

Suddenly, the store begins to rumble, shaking up the Eds. They could see snow hanging from the ceiling dripping down from the ceiling and hitting the ground, signaling them that snowmen will form from the falling snow.

"We better get moving," Double D stated. "Quick, up the stairs!"

The three begin to head up the stairs, going up the slippery stairs up to the second floor. Along the way, a snowball came out of nowhere and hit Eddy in the back of the head.

"Ed, did you throw that?" Eddy asked.

"It wasn't me," the tall Ed replied.

"Then who..."

The Eds look over the side of the staircase and notice two snowmen staring at them. One of them is packing up a snowball in its hands, and Eddy figure that it was one of them that threw the snowball.

"So you guys want a snowball fight?" the small Ed said, gathering snow and throwing the snowball. "Then you got one!"

The snowball hits the snowmen, but it didn't bother them. It wipes it off its face and bends down to clump up a large amount of snow.

"You just have to aggravate them," Double D said.

The snowman throws the large snowball at the Eds, and the three duck in time for the large ball of snow to breeze over them. The snowball then creates a large hole in the wall, making it clear for the Eds to see space outside.

"That's some strength," the smart Ed pointed out.

"Let's go!" commanded Eddy.

The Eds hurry up the stairs to get up to the second floor. Up on that floor are more shelves with snow apparel and right at one lane is a row of mouth-foaming reindeers, growling at the Eds aggressively.

"I wonder if these things get rabies," Eddy said out loud.

Ed slowly approaches to the row and slowly moves his hand outward towards one reindeer. The reindeer's instincts kick in, and with a bit of curiosity, it steps forward to approach the incoming human.

"Ed!" the smart Ed shouted.

The reindeer slowly and silently opens it mouth, with Ed inching oh so close to the reindeer. Just as about as Ed's fingers are inside of the reindeer's mouth, Double D use some lightning fast reflexes and shot off the head of the reindeer before it bit off Ed's armored hand.

"Double D!" Ed snapped.

"I'm sorry Ed," Double D apologized, "but we can't risk getting infected by a space virus."

"So close," Marsha said, letting go of her hair.

With the headless reindeer dropping to the floor, the other reindeer's back open up and Gatling machine guns emerge from inside of the cyborg reindeers.

"Seriously, this is going overboard," Eddy stated.

With a war cry, the reindeers fire their machine guns simultaneously, with bullets spreading in every direction. The Eds got behind a thick pile of snow, trying to take cover from the bullet spray, but the bullets are eating through the snow. Eddy and Ed take turns firing their guns to take down the reindeers, but the reindeers stop as Santas came in to intervene with the match. The two Eds jump over the snow pile and use their melee weapons to take down the Santas, but each one is dodging every blow.

"It's no use," Eddy said. "It's time to use this."

He takes out the Scorpion Flail and he slams the mace ball into the snow. The immediate impact cause the snow to rise and cover the Santas and the reindeers, along with them being very electrocuted from the snow's conductive powers. One by one, the robots came crashing down, from either being destroyed by the Scorpion Flail or total system failure.

"This thing has impressed me once again," the small Ed said, twirling the Scorpion Flail.

Near Double D, a team of ninja elves drop down from the ceiling, along with a mutated snowman. When the snowman landed, the floor begins to rock violently from its massive size. After the tremors, the smart Ed looks at the snowman and notices three objects frozen in its stomach region.

"Eddy, that snowman have Hoverbikes inside it," shouted Double D.

"How do we get them?" Eddy asked. "They're frozen!"

"Wasabi Man!" Ed shouted.

With the right idea, Ed takes out the B-6 Obliterator and fires out a grenade. When the grenade hit the ground, the explosion let out puddles of scorching napalm lying in front of the snowman and the ninja elves. Each one took a step into the puddle, and everyone caught on fire, melting them slowly as they stand in the napalm. Soon, the ninja elves were no more, and the snowman continues to fight as it knocks off some of the flames with the snow.

"That napalm is going to be a problem," Marsha said.

"What are you up to now?" York asked.

"I'm going to change one challenge," the little girl replied, "making it impossible for the Eds to use the Napalm Mod."

"You sure that's going to work?" York asked. "I mean, this show doesn't have general rules."

"This is a restriction, not a rule," Marsha replied.

"Oh, OK," the muscle man replied, understanding what she meant. "That will be a challenge to melt the central generator without fire."

"I'm such a genius," Marsha said, kicking back into her chair.

The Eds continue to fight the snowman with the frozen Hoverbikes, with the mutant creature trying to knock the Eds out with one swing. Ed grabs onto one of the arms as Eddy uses the Scorpion Flail to break the ice that holds the Hoverbikes, but the snowman saw this coming and it made the mace ball get stuck in the icy chest. The small Ed begins to tug on the handle, struggling with all of his might to pull the mace ball out of the snowman.

"Come on, get unstuck!" Eddy shouted, pulling as hard as he can.

The snowman grows an evil smile, and it begins to inhale a large amount of air, blowing up its chest. It continues to blow up, until it can't take anymore, and it pushes in on its stomach, causing the mace ball to pop right out and hit Eddy. A ninja elf appears right behind Eddy and takes out a pair of nun-chucks. It swings the nun-chucks and hits Eddy right in the back of the head.

"Ow!" came out of Eddy's mouth.

The force causes the small Ed to go back to the snowman, and he hit the guard rail with all force. The blow also knocked the Scorpion Flail out of Eddy's hand, making it useless for the Ed to use the weapon. So Eddy improvise by taking out the Dual Cyclos and tying them up to form the nun-yo's.

"If you're looking for a fight," the small Ed said, posing with the nun-yo's, "you got one!"

The ninja elf prepares itself for the fight, but when it was going to attack, it caught itself in a fireball and fell down to the ground. Eddy looks to see that it step in a puddle of napalm, and looks over to see that Ed fired a grenade to destroy the elf.

"Ed!" shouted Eddy. "I was going to knock that ninja senseless!"

Sparks fly from the damaged ninja elf, with some flying into the napalm and causing small fires. Double D got concern and he grabs onto Eddy's collar, dragging him to the edge of the floor.

"Eddy, get down!" Double D commanded.

The napalm caught the oil on fire, causing it to burn into an inferno and exploding. The force is strong enough to knock the Eds down back on the first floor and cause the snowman to melt quickly. The Hoverbikes flew a couple feet before landing on top of one of the shelves and the Eds on the frozen ground below.

"Great, now are we going to get them?" Eddy asked.

"Well, there's always the Tower of Eddy formation," Double D said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Eddy said, snapping his fingers.

The two smaller Eds file themselves on top of Ed, with the tall Ed being on the bottom, Double D in the middle, and Eddy directly on top. The trio wobbles for a bit, trying to get perfect balance on the slippery floor.

"Be careful when walking, Ed," Double D warned. "The floors are really slipper..."

"Tally-ho!" Ed shouted.

With a slip of the foot, Ed begins to move. Double D and Eddy lean back when they begin to move, but snap back as Ed holds down the smart Ed with his life. Soon, the Eds come up to where the Hoverbikes and Ed crashes into the shelf with so much force, that the shock wave knocks the Hoverbikes down on the floor.

On the other side of the shelf.

"Eddy, what do you see?" Double D asked.

"Ice," Eddy replied, "lots and lots of ice."

"No Hoverbikes?" Double D asked.

"No Hoverbikes anywhere," the small Ed responded.

"We must have knocked them down when we hit this shelf," the smart Ed said.

"Hey guys, there's something breathing on my neck," Ed said.

"Stand still Ed, while I check things out," Double D said.

Ed turns themselves around to see what is behind Ed, and standing right next to Ed is an angry reindeer. The reindeer lets out a hot snort in Ed's face, which made Ed let out a loud scream and letting go of his grip. Eddy begins to fall backwards, causing him to hit the shelf and starting a domino effect with the other shelves, piling up into a line of wreck ice and frozen wood.

"Oh smooth move, Ed!" shouted Eddy. "Now we can't get the Hoverbikes!"

"Eddy, I think we got bigger problems than the Hoverbikes," Double D said.

Eddy looks in front of him, and there is a crowd of angry reindeers and robotic Santas riding on top of the reindeers, all carrying chains in one hand.

"So many Santas and reindeer all at once!" Ed shouted. "My Christmas fantasy has finally come true!

"Ed, who cares about your fantasy?" snapped Eddy "We're about to get wasted by these things!"

The reindeers took steps to gang up on the Eds, with the Santas evilly laughing and swinging the chains around. Double D caught a glimpse of something shiny and he turns around to notice that one of the handles to the Hoverbikes is sticking out, and the bike itself is undamaged from the falling shelf, which gave the smart Ed an idea.

"Eddy, there may be a chance for us to get out," Double D said.

"Really, what?" the small Ed asked.

"We just need Ed here to lift this shelf up and crush the robots,"

"Double D!" Ed shouted, overhearing the conversation.

"I'm sorry Ed," Double D said, "but it's for their good."

"If you don't do it," Eddy threatens, "I'm gonna send you to kingdom come with the wrench alone."

Ed lets out a sniffle as he walks behind the shelf that is on top of the Hoverbikes. The other Eds got out of the way as Ed lifts the shelf off of the Hoverbikes and onto the robots. He lets go as soon as the shelf begins to tilt in the opposite direction, and the heavy shelf came crashing on top of the robots. The oil, that keeps the robots alive, drips out into the opening, covering the bottom of the Eds' feet.

"Good-bye, Santa," the tall Ed said, sniffling. "May you forgive Ed of his sins."

"Ed, don't you see that these are robots?" Eddy said. "They aren't real Santas!"

"On the contrary, Eddy," Double D said, picking up a leg to a reindeer. "I wouldn't say that these Robo-Nicks and Cyborg Rudolfs are close to being inanimate."

"I killed Rudolph?" Ed shouted, before bursting into tears.

Eddy could only let out a sigh. "Could we get going already?" he asked.

"Way ahead of you, Eddy," Double D said, picking the Hoverbikes up.

Double D got the motors running for each Hoverbike as Eddy drags the crying over and putting him on the green bike. Soon, all three on their bikes, and they rev off into a tunnel that leads deep into the corridors of the superstore.

"Uh, just a question, but what's with the Robo-Nicks, Cyborg Rudolfs, Ninja Elves and the Mutant Frosties lately?" York asked. "I mean sure, they're there, but not so much in large numbers."

"Don't know," Marsha replied. "I'm not building them, so I don't have to worry about that."

"Then who is building them?" the muscle man asked.

Inside the tunnel, the roar of the engines echoes loudly throughout, going back to the main floor. The Eds run through the corridor with one behind each other, due to the lack of space to have them side by side. Soon, Double D's nose begins to twitch and he let out a sneeze, sneezing behind him to Eddy.

"Say it, don't spray it," Eddy quoted.

"I'm sorry Eddy," the smart Ed replied, "but I think I'm getting a cold from this intense…" he stops to let out another sneeze.

"You're welcome!" Ed shouted.

Following the sneeze, the Eds could hear a low rumbling, loud enough to be heard over the roar of the engines.

"You hear that?" Double D asked.

"All I hear is the engine on this thing," Eddy replied.

Once again, another low rumbling, this time it sounds more violently.

"Eddy, I think the engines are stirring up an…" the smart Ed said, before cutting himself off.

The Eds look behind them and notices a wave snow is fast approaching them at an alarming rate.

"Avalanche!" the Eds shouted in unison.

The Eds revs up their engines as they try to escape the avalanche, with the snow barely touching Ed's Hoverbike. Double D notices a room quickly approaching and he signals the others so that they could make the turn. With the right moment, the Eds lean against their bikes so that they can enter the small room with the snow passing right by them and coming to a complete stop, with the sound of a thud from down the way.

"That was close," Double D said.

The Eds cut off their engines and let their Hoverbikes left as they got off their rides. Just as soon as they approach the door, snow from the avalanche enters the room, completely blocking their way out.

"Well, we can't go out that way anymore," the smart Ed stated.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious," Eddy said sarcastically. "So, now what do we do?

"Well, there's a door leading to some stairs," "Maybe we can take them up to higher…"

A sound of growling stops the Eds in their tracks and they turn around to see the snow beginning to move. The snow clump up to form two snowmen and each one step up with a wild grin on their faces.

"Mutant Frosties?" Eddy asked.

"And with no magic, either," Double D said.

"Man, this story gets weirder and weirder every second," Eddy said.

The snowmen turn around to grab a handful of snow. They clump the snow to form snowballs and one took a swing at one of the Eds, hitting Ed and pinning him to the wall.

"Again!" Ed asked, giggling.

"Now, hold on there for just a minute," Double D shouted. "Do you have any idea on what you are…?"

The other snowman drops the snowball on top of Double D, pinning him under a few feet of snow.

"That shut him up," Eddy said. "OK lovebirds, let's mambo!"

He took out the Scorpion Flail and flings the mace ball at the snowmen. The mace ball went through the snowmen cleanly, making them turn back to normal snow.

"Yes!" Eddy said, forming a fist. "Huh?"

The fallen snow from the defeated Frosties only rise up to make more Mutant Frosties, only more appear behind the original two. They all laugh as they take more snow from the snow pile and they form large enough snowballs to crush the small Ed.

"You got to be…" Eddy said.

He didn't get time to finish his sentence, as he took the flail to slam the snow off of his friends. After a few hits, and shocking the new Frosties, Eddy frees the others and he grabs onto Double D's collar.

"Come on," Eddy commanded, "we got to get outta here!"

The small Ed swaps out the Scorpion Flail and takes out a single Dual Viper and he uses it to bust the hinges off the door. With a blow to the door using the wrench, Eddy clear the way as the others got onto their Hoverbikes and Eddy follow up by jumping onto his.

"Let's go, go, go!" he shouted.

The Eds got their engines running and they rev up into the stair room. They begin to climb up the stairs, with the snowmen catching up to them. The Frosties push against each other, each one trying to squeeze through the door as one manage to throw a snowball at the Eds, but misses. The Eds continue to climb up, getting up to the second floor of the superstore.

"Eddy, take this door here," Double D instructed.

Eddy's Hoverbike knocks the door down and exits out of the corridor, as the other Eds follow up behind him. The Eds line up behind each other, running against the edge of the second floor, and a team of ninja elves came running up behind the Eds.

"Eddy, Ninja Elves coming from behind," the smart Ed said.

"Ed, you take care of these guys," Eddy ordered.

"Roger, Eddy!"

With a preset plan, Ed lowers his head and leans on his Hoverbike so it can spin. With the spinning bike ahead of them, the ninja elves took evasive maneuvers to get around the Ed, but the tall Ed was too fast for them, slicing off their legs so they won't be able to walk again. After a blast from the Magma Cannon, Ed speeds up his Hoverbike so that he can catch up to his friends, who are now approaching a large spiraling staircase.

A large chunk of snow drop from the bottom of the stairs and a mutant Frosty forms from the snow. With a low growl, it shovels up large amounts of snow, compacts it to form a massive snowball, and holds it right above its head, ready to throw it. Ed now finally caught up with his friends and is now heading straight for the snowman at full speed.

"Ed, I think this guy needs to heat up a bit," Eddy shouted.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Use your B-6 Obliterator!" Double D commanded.

The tall Ed pulls out the grenade launcher and fires a grenade right where the snowball is. The grenade explodes, causing the napalm to drop on top of the snowman and melting it. Once the snowman is back into snow, the Eds rev up their engines, and with a clank of their Hoverbikes, they made their ways up the stairs to the third and forth floor. Along the side, the snow begins to mutate into more Mutant Frosties, and each one try to reach out and grab an Ed. Then one just so happens to grab onto Double D, but his bike whiplashes, knocking the Frosty off the edge and down to the first floor.

All the snowmen jump over the railing and begin to walk up the stairs. Then they heard the sound of clanking until an explosion rang out above them. Napalm drips down over the railing and down on top of the snowmen, making them melt from the extensive heat that is from napalm. The Eds clear off the stairs as they now make their way on the fourth floor.

"How much further do we have to go?" Eddy asked.

"Just a few more…"

Double D's sentence was cut off as the Eds came into contact with something hard, knocking the boys off their Hoverbikes and down a hall. Each Ed took turns hitting and lifting off the ground, skidding as far as they could from the high-velocity impact. Soon, the Eds came to a stop, with Ed skidding on top of his head, Double D skidding along on his stomach, and Eddy spinning around on his bottom.

"OW!" Eddy shouted, shooting up while grabbing onto his behind. "Ice burn!"

"Uh, may I say that you can't get an ice burn," Double D said, "if you're wearing protective armor!"

"But still, that hurts," Eddy said, rubbing his bottom.

"True," the smart Ed replied. "What just hit us?"

The Eds look at the wreckage that they made and from underneath, a Cyborg Rudolf emerges from the carnage, growling with anger and foaming at the mouth.

"Oh, this can't be good," the small Ed said.

The reindeer lets out a snarl at Eddy and Double D, with foam dripping down from its robotic mouth. The reindeer charges forward, running with it head down and antlers pointing directly at the Eds. Soon, the Cyborg Rudolf got hit by something, letting out a yelp and hit the side of the wall. The two Eds turn to see that Ed used his Magma Cannon to save his friends.

"Do you know any good movie lines?" the upside down Ed asked.

"Uh, no I don't," Double D replied. "You, Eddy?"

Eddy only shrugs, and the two got the tall Ed back on his feet. Behind them, the Cyborg Rudolf let out a shriek, calling out that it is down and needs assistants. The boys turn to notice a herd of Cyborg Rudolfs heading for them, their stomping loud enough to be heard from where the Eds are.

"Move!" Eddy shouted.

Double D grabs onto Ed's collar as the trio enters inside of a janitor's closet. Once inside, the boys emerge themselves in total darkness and silences, trying to keep from making any noise. Outside, the Cyborg Rudolfs gather around, tracing the area for any signs of the Eds.

"Eddy, our targeted destination is down this hallway," Double D whispered.

"Yeah, but don't you notice that there's about a dozen angry robotic reindeers out there?" Eddy replied, whispering.

"Yes, I know, but there could be a chance for us to sneak around the reindeer and get out of here," the smart Ed replied softly.

"Eddy, I got to go pee," Ed whined, whispering.

"Go in your suit!" the small Ed hissed.

"Shh, Eddy, not so loud," Double D answered quietly.

"So what?" the small Ed replied. "It's not like those reindeers can hear us."

They heard a brushing sound up against the door, which startle them to lean against the very back wall, clutching on for their dear lives as they for the door to bust down. Soon, the door starts to break, with ice breaking off from the banging of antlers on the other side.

"OK, if the door opens," Eddy said. "I say we use Sock-head as a meat shield."

"Me?" the smart Ed said, confused. "Why me?"

"Gravy," Ed randomly burst out.

"You really think that they'll go after you?" Eddy asked. "You're nothing but skin and bones."

"Yes, but that's inhumane of you," Double D replied.

"So? This is war," the small Ed said, "so sacrifices are needed to be made."

"But this isn't war, Eddy," Double D replied. "This is a game created by a madman so that he can get the joy out of seeing us die in unusual ways!"

"Uh, guys, I really need to go!" Ed whined.

"Go already!" Eddy and Double D shouted.

The door busts down from one blow, and there standing in the doorway are four Cyborg Rudolfs, prime and ready to ram the Eds. Without thinking, Double D uses the Fusion Rifle to blast away the reindeer that are standing in the way, along with the other reindeers. With a command from Eddy, the Eds exit from the janitor's room and headed on down before any others could find them. With the snow crunching underneath them, the boys run as fast as they could until they could no longer move another step.

"Whoo, this cold air is brutal on your lungs," Eddy gasped.

"If this keeps up, we might get hypothermia," Double D gasped, "simply from breathing this frigid air."

"I'm cold," Ed said, shivering.

"Me too, Ed," the smart Ed replied.

Suddenly, an idea pop into Eddy's head and he silently walks over to a corner to perform his idea, leaving the others to catch their breaths. He quickly finishes what he wanted to be done and he walk on over to Ed.

"Oh, Ed," Eddy said, a bit ecstatic about his idea.

"Yes, Eddy?" Ed replied.

"I got a surprise for you," the small Ed said, trying not to laugh.

"A new eyebrow?" the tall Ed asked.

"Even better."

Eddy took a step aside, revealing what was behind his back. Ed took the moment to let what he is seeing to sink in, only for his eyes to grow humongous and his smile to be so big, that it broke through his helmet to reveal the toothy smile. He begins to shiver violently, not from the cold but from the overwhelming excitement running throughout his body.

"It's a lemon-flavored Jawbreaker!" Eddy stated.

"Jawbreaker!" Ed shouted, jumping into the air.

With a quick glimpse, Double D watches Ed charge at the Jawbreaker. Then sirens went off in the smart Ed's head as he realize what Eddy is doing and he quickly grabs onto Ed's collar before the tall Ed could take a bite out of the fake Jawbreaker.

"Ed, don't you dare touch that!" shouted the smart Ed, skidding to keep Ed from moving.

"But Double D," Ed replied, "it's a Jawbreaker."

"A Jawbreaker made out of snow and urine?" Double D said. "Really?"

"What?" Ed replied.

Double D leans in and whispers what he said to Ed. After processing the information, Ed got angry and jumps on top of Eddy, with the two of them fighting.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Eddy shouted. "Get off of me!"

"You trick me!" Ed shouted.

"Get off!" Eddy commanded.

The two of them continue to punch each other, leaving Double D only to sigh in discontent from their immaturity. The smart Ed walks up to a door which reads "Generator Room," and takes a look at the frozen door handle. He pushes down on handle and pushes against the door, but the door wouldn't budge one bit.

"Gentlemen, I require some assistant here," Double D asked, turning to the fighting Eds.

The two stop what they are doing, looking at each other as if they come up with a temporary truce. Ed got off Eddy and the small Ed walks up to the door where Double D is.

"Stand aside, let me work my magic," Eddy said, cracking his knuckles.

Eddy took one of his three hair strands and stuck it through the keyhole, trying to pick the lock. After fiddling around with the lock, Eddy tries to push down on the handle, using all of his strength in his body to open the door.

"Yup, it's stuck," the small Ed said, giving up.

"Allow me," Ed said, pushing Eddy away.

Ed uses one of his Neo-Crushers to gently knock on the door. After a few taps, the door gave way, leaving little bits of shatter frozen wood on the floor and giving the Eds access to the generator room.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Double D said.

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?" echoed Eddy.

The Eds walk over the broken door and made their way inside of the generator room. Inside, there are large machinery that controls the heating and cooling throughout the store, one to maintain the lighting, one to allow the plumbing to flow, and other sorts of devices that the smart Ed could imagine. There, in the very center of the back wall is the main control hub, with all sorts of buttons, dials, and screens to help out employees with maintaining the once working Icicles-R-Us.

"Cool," Ed said, letting out some steam.

"It's so cold in here," Double D said, teeth chattering.

"I think I could feel ice on the back of my spine," Eddy said. "What is this place?"

"It's the power room," Double D replied. "All the machinery to power the whole store, but everything's frozen."

"It's probably so cold that one touch could break them," the small Ed said.

"Ed, no touching!" the smart Ed commanded.

Ed backs away from the main console in disappointment as Eddy spots out the bolt crank in the room. He walks up to the bolt crank, studies it for a bit and he uses his wrench to tap on top to hear it clank.

"Hey, I found a bolt crank," the small Ed call out, "but the thing's frozen."

He took his wrench and fastens it onto the crank. He pushes on the wrench, trying as hard as he could to make it move, but his feet slip on back and he lands face first in the icy ground.

"It's definitely frozen, all right," Eddy said, after getting his head back up.

"There has to be some way to heat the machines back up," Double D said, putting a hand up to his chin.

"Uh, guys, I think I got my tongue stuck," Ed said, a bit muffled.

"Not again," Double D whined. "What is in on now?"

"On this," the tall Ed said, pointing to a set of frozen poles.

"What is this, a cell?" the smart Ed questioned. "What's a cell doing in a generator room?"

"Probably to hold the guy that runs the place," Eddy said, struggling with the bolt crank. "Sorta like that one guy."

"Yes, but the Hunchback only rang bells," Double D replied, "not supply energy to the Notre Dame."

"But still…" the small Ed said, pushing as hard as he can. "He's still out… of… sight…" he trips up on pushing the wrench, causing him to fall once again. "Man, this ice won't even crack."

"Ed, how did you get stuck?" Double D asked.

"I saw someone in there," Ed replied, "so I decided to lick the ice."

"Ed, you know better that frozen water will cause your tongue to stick to whatever you're licking," the smart Ed said. "It may be a while for you, but as soon as we get this place heated up, we'll free you from this predicament."

"Just as soon as we get to it," Eddy said, leaving his wrench alone. "Well, this isn't working."

"Maybe we should use the power of friction to help us," the smart Ed said. "Friction can cause heat, so that'll provide us with the heat needed to melt this place." He skids his foot across the floor to make his point. "But it's too slippery to use our whole bodies. We need an external force to create heat."

"What about the reindeer's fur coats?" the small Ed asked. "Those may give us heat."

"True. The Cyborg Rudolfs may have the hide needed to supply us with heat," Double D said. "After all, this place is rather frigid, and the mechanical parts will freeze up over time."

Double D peeks over the side of the doorway to look to see that there aren't any Cyborg Rudolfs in the area. Then he notices one of the reindeer that he shot down and he carefully skates over to it without making any noise to rouse attention. He quickly grabs the felt and skates back to the generator room, where he places the felt on the ground next to Eddy's feet.

"So, now what?" the small Ed asked.

"We need ignition," Double D said. "May I suggest one of Ed's B-6 Obliterator's grenades?"

Double D walks up to the still-stuck Ed and takes the B-6 Obliterator from him. He then carefully places a hand inside of the barrel and takes out a single grenade from the gun. Eddy took out the wrench and carefully aligns it so that he can whack the grenade. With a well-timed swing, Eddy cracks the grenade open, allowing the napalm to seep out and catching fire with the felt.

"Excellent!" Double D shouted.

Eddy carefully grabs onto one corner of the burning felt and holds it up, letting the fire to burn the felt and not let the ice below to set the fire out.

"Now be careful with that," Double D said, "since it might…"

Eddy didn't bother listen to the smart Ed, as he tosses the burning felt on top of the bolt, letting the ice to melt and giving the small Ed room to work with.

"...burn you."

"That worked out a lot!" Eddy stated.

He watches the fire die out, and he got back to work cranking the bolt crank around, getting power back on to the whole store. Then a rumbling cause Eddy to stop moving, and the others, except for Ed, turn to look to see what made the rumbling.

"What was that, more Frosties?" Eddy asked.

"Ho, ho, ho!" a grainy voice said, echoing throughout the room. "Merry X-mas to all, and to all a good night!"

"Is that…" Ed said, processing the voice, "Santa!"

A shadow emerges from behind some pipes and the figure steps out into the light to reveal a Robo-Nick, but unlike the others that the Eds fought, this one is behind the ice bars and is the only one that spoke a clear language, let alone English. On his face is a scar running down the rim of his red cap, along the left side of his right eye and down into his beard. He wears clothing similar to the real Santa on Earth, but the flesh to this Robo-Nick is metallic and is showing some damage wires.

"Oh, hello there, little boy," the Robo-Nick said. "Have you been a good boy this year?"

"Yes, I have!" Ed shouted excitedly, trying to form the words without his tongue.

"Aw, that's too bad," the Robo-Nick replied, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh, this can't be good," Double D mumbled.

"What's going on?" Eddy asked.

Eddy finishes cranking the bolt and he walk over to where Double D is standing to take a look at the Robo-Nick behind the bars. Soon, the lights came on, brightening up the whole room, and the Eds could feel the warmth that is heat.

"You did it!" Double D shouted joyfully.

"A job well done, boys," the Robo-Nick said, slowly clapping. "Now that you have the power back on, it's now time for me… to get my vengeance!"

"What did he just say?" asked Eddy.

"I think I remember that voice from somewhere," Marsha said.

"Yeah, me too," York said.

The muscle man came to a dead halt, stopping everything that he is doing in a form of sheer terror. His blood drain from his face and he grows into a blank stare, looking on to see nothing beyond space.

"Oh, now I remember," York said quietly, before raising his hands to his hair. "No! No, not him!"

"What are you talking about?" the little girl asked.

"Please, make it stop, make it stop!" York shouted.

"York, snap out of it!" Marsha shouted, smacking York across the face. "Get a hold of yourself, man! What are you talking about?"

"That voice in the radio," York replied weakly. "That's S.A.N.T.A, the Super Artificial Nuclear Titanium Android!"

"Oh, you don't mean… that one robot that went berserk two decades ago, right?"

"I thought I forgot about that event long ago," the muscle man replied, "but it keeps coming back in my nightmares. Oh, I can remember that tragic day…"

OOO

_It was getting close to X-mas, and everyone is shopping around the superstore. As far as the eye can see, you can see people busy getting everything they forgot to get for their X-mas celebrations. The children, on the other hand, gather outside of S.A.N.T.A.'s workshop, peering inside to see the elves working away at the toys. Now, I was there when a duo of repairmen came out of the shop, and that's when things went horrible._

_The door to S.A.N.T.A.'s private quarters came bursting opening, scaring all of us, including the elves. Normally, he is a jolly old robot, but it appears that the repairmen did something to make him look a lot more evil. From his beard to his boats, he's loaded with ammo, similar to that of a typical action movie star. His red cap hanged low above his brow, giving him a very mysterious tone, and yet he's staring at with two beady eyes. And then, with a pull down on his cap, he smiled at us and shouted:_

"_Merry X-mas to all; now you all are gonna die!"_

_He whips out a gun of some sorts and began firing away. Everyone cleared out of the area, trying to escape from the workshop, but the robot was too fast. He cleared us away from the shop, and once the last elf was out, he blew up his own workshop. But that wasn't the end to that…_

_Soon, he gathered up the elves and some employees and held them hostage, putting a big ransom on their heads, making it impossible for people to rescue them. Then he started attacking innocent people, with him using a grenade to blow up two guys, and he sliced up this one women like minced meat, and he even used an ice-thrower to freeze my best friend in a block of ice. And then he ripped off my friend's leg, took a big bite, and devoured the whole leg in front of him._

"What did he taste like," Marsha asked.

"I can't remember what S.A.N.T.A. said," York answered. "I think it was chicken."

_Everyone heard about what was going on, and they start to evacuate the store, but that didn't stop S.A.N.T.A.'s rampage. He continued to kill anyone that got in his way, doing all sorts of unimaginable techniques to kill them._

"Sounds like my kind of man," the little girl said.

"You don't know the half of it," York replied.

_As everyone got into the parking lot, we saw a whole force of army officials outside, waiting for S.A.N.T.A. to come outside. When he did, he notices them and he called for a team of Ninja Elves and Mutant Frosties. These beings are very new to us, and were scaring every last one of us, including me. One brave soldier walks from the crowd and slowly makes his way to S.A.N.T.A, in hopes that he could get some sense back into him._

"_All right, this is the police," the soldier shouted through a blow horn. "We have the place surrounded, and there's no place for you to run. Please step forward in an orderly fashion and no one can get hurt."_

_The Ninja Elves and the Frosties looked at S.A.N.T.A, hoping that he wouldn't respond. But he took a step forward and he held his hands high into the air. And then he lowered a gun hand to the soldier's face and smiled widely._

"_Suck my," S.A.N.T.A. said._

_He shot the soldier's head clean off, and that made the others charge forward and shooting wildly. That was when we noticed something wrong with him. He grew from five feet eleven inches to eleven feet five inches, and he sprouted hair all over his limbs, covering them to make him look like a beast. His clothing tore apart, making room for the growing beast, and his robotics parts can be seen in his chest, hands, and feet. He grew into a monster, an abominable snow-monster._

_Every guard and soldier fired their weapons, but none did the slightest damage to S.A.N.T.A, and he came barging at them, knocking them away from the store and killing every last one of them. It wasn't until a ship from above shot out an electric net to hold S.A.N.T.A. down and electrocuted him back to his normal form. Once that, some remaining guards took care of the Ninja Elves and the Mutant Frosties and shoved S.A.N.T.A. back in the store, locking somewhere deep in the twisting halls of the back rooms. For all we know, we have never seen him again._

_Well, except for this one time, six months after S.A.N.T.A.'s attack, a group of repairmen went inside to shut down the store for good. When they got in, they noticed some big changes around the store and to the robots inside. With these changes, they hurried through, trying not to get killed by the new improvement, and when they got to the generator room, sitting there at the main controls is the mutated S.A.N.T.A._

OOO

"From what I know, the repairmen sealed S.A.N.T.A. inside of a frozen prison cell," York finished, "and he never got out ever since."

"A cell made out of ice?" echoed Marsha. "Is that the best they can do?"

"The ice is the toughest in the galaxy," York replied, "so why not?"

"So now, the Eds are screw, are they?" the little girl asked.

"Just thinking about what's S.A.N.T.A.'s going to do with the Eds make my skin crawl," the muscle man said, shivering all over.

"I wonder if he'll save me some meat…"

"There's no time to think of your stomach!" York snapped. "If S.A.N.T.A. were to get out of the protective atmosphere, its game over!"

"Are you sure what you said is true?" Marsha asked, trying not to sound serious.

"I was there! I saw the whole thing with my own two eyes!" the muscle man shouted, pressing his face against the little girl's. "Why would I lie about events that happened twenty years ago?"

"I thought that you were making it up," Marsha replied.

"The Eds are in trouble!" York yelled, panicking. "We have to get them out of there!"

"No way! We can't pull them out of there," Marsha snapped. "Remember the rules?"

"Forget the rules!" the muscle man snapped. "We need them out before S.A.N.T.A. goes berserk on them."

Behind them, the sound of evil laughter echoes through the radio, loud enough for everyone in the room to be disturbed by the mechanical Santa's laughter.

"What was that?" York asked.

"I think it came from the radio," the little girl said.

Inside of the generator room, the ice slowly begins to drip, slowly getting weaker as the Robo-Nick continues to laugh, intimidating the Eds into a state of terror. Ed now finally broke free from his frozen trap as he walks back to friends, watching S.A.N.T.A. get closer to the ice bars.

"Nice going, Ed," Eddy stated.

"Oh sure, blame everything on Ed," Double D snapped. "It was you that turned the bolt crank."

"Well, it was you that made me melt the thing, right?" the small Ed said, turning to blame the smart Ed.

"Don't start blaming me for things that you did," Double D shot back.

"Look who's talking!" Eddy snapped.

"Oh boys, quit your fighting," S.A.N.T.A. said nicely.

"Santa's right," Ed said. "We should stop our fighting."

"Uh Ed, why are you siding with the enemy?" asked Eddy.

"He's not the enemy! He's Santa!" Ed replied. "He has done nothing wrong to us."

"On the contrary, little boy," S.A.N.T.A. said. "I have done things that most organics could not even imagine."

"Ed, get away from him, now!" Double D commanded.

"Why should I?"

"I'm getting the readings of a nuclear power source inside him," the smart Ed answered.

"So what you're saying is that he's a walking nuke?" Eddy shouted.

"They don't call me the Super Artificial Nuclear Titanium Android for nothing," S.A.N.T.A. said, tapping on his chest.

"How ironic," Double D said flatly.

"And now… it's time for me to show this galaxy what I am made of!" the Robo-Nick shouted.

He took a step forward and forms a fist. With one blow, S.A.N.T.A. shatters the bars that held him captive and he steps out in the opening for the first time in twenty years.

"Ed, get back!" Double D shouted.

"Hug!" Ed said, stretching his arms out.

"Oh, I'll give you a hug," S.A.N.T.A. said, getting a wider smile on his face.

"Eddy, do something!

Eddy swaps out his wrench for one of the Dual Cyclos and he tosses the yo-yo in Ed's direction. The yo-yo wraps around Ed's head and Eddy reels the tall Ed in away from the psychopathic Robo-Nick.

"Eddy!" Ed snapped.

"I'm only doing this to save your life," Eddy said, removing the yo-yo from Ed's helmet.

"Is that how you're going to treat S.A.N.T.A., huh?" the Robo-Nick said. "Well, S.A.N.T.A.'s got a big surprise for you."

"I wonder what it is," Ed said, rubbing his hands.

"Ed, I want you to know that if the real Santa is here, what he will be like?" Double D asked.

"He'll be all warm and fuzzy and cheerful and be giving me all the presents in the world, since I'm a good boy!" Ed stated.

"Yes, about him being warm," the smart Ed said, "this sort call 'S.A.N.T.A.' is nothing close to the real Santa."

"Is too," Ed replied.

"Trust him," said Eddy, "since this guy's cold, ruthless, and… he turns into a big snow monster?"

The Eds look up to see what Eddy was talking about, and sure enough, there standing in front of them is the hairy, eleven feet five inches, bulky, snow monster that is S.A.N.T.A. The monstrous Robo-Nick let out a roar, shaking the whole room from its massive voice.

"Didn't see this coming," is the only thing Double D can say.

Once the roaring is complete, S.A.N.T.A. looks down on the small Eds, and slams a foot into the melted snow and lifting the Eds off the ground.

"Now that I'm free from my prison, I'm going to go out and see the universe!" S.A.N.T.A. stated, in a monotone voice. "But first, I'm going to take care of some naughty boys."

"Let's hope he's not talking about us," Eddy whispered.

"He is," Double D replied.

"Run!" the small Ed shouted.

The Eds hurried on out of the generator room, getting as far away from the estrange robot. They run down the hallway, jumping over the wrecked Hoverbikes as the overgrown S.A.N.T.A. barges out from the generator and down the same hallway. As the Eds continue to run, they notice that S.A.N.T.A.'s figure is scraping along the walls, carving lines as the machine draws closer to the boys.

"You can't escape S.A.N.T.A!" the robot proclaimed. "I know where you're heading, and I know all about you."

"Eddy, what are we going to do?" Double D asked.

"How should I know?" Eddy shouted, panicking. "I'm too scared to think!"

Soon, the Eds come up to the railing that protects the third floor, and S.A.N.T.A. came right at them, knocking them down as he stomps his way towards the three boys.

"Please, don't do this, Santa!" Ed commanded.

"I can't help it," S.A.N.T.A. replied. "It's in my programming!"

"But you look like a normal person!" Ed stated.

"A real, hairy one, if you ask me," Eddy mumbled.

With one hand, S.A.N.T.A. takes a pile of snow and clumps it to form a snowball and then chunks it at the Eds. The snowball hits, packing the Eds inside of the snowball and down to the third floor. Soon, the Eds are rolling around inside of the snowball, going pass rows after rows of ice products. Soon, the snowball hits the third floor railing and it went into the air and came to a crashing halt on the second floor. S.A.N.T.A. jumps from the fourth floor and all the way down to the second floor, causing the whole store to shake from the impact, and the mutant Robo-Nick walks up to new snow pile.

Ed's head pops out from the snow pile, barely missing S.A.N.T.A. all together as the robot leans in to look at the pile. The Ed takes out his B-6 Obliterator and fires that, but S.A.N.T.A. jumps out of the way to escape the explosion. Then, the other Eds emerge from the snow, and they notice the doors behind them, so they made a run for it. But a team of ninja elves surround the Eds, cutting them off from any form of escape.

"You can't escape me! I own this store, and all the robots and Mutant Frosties are under my control," S.A.N.T.A. said. "You boys can't make a move without being surrounded by my men!"

The elves close in, drawing out their ninja tools as the Eds crept closer together, with their backs touching.

"Ed, do you have any Rage built up?" Eddy whispered.

"Not enough," Ed replied, showing the modification seven-eighths full.

"Then we need to beat some of these guys to get that Rage," Eddy said, prepping his wrench.

"Even with this so-call 'Rage'," S.A.N.T.A. said, doing air quotes, "it's still not enough to beat me! Ninja Elves, attack!"

The elves did what they are told and swiftly pounce onto the Eds. Double D took out his Hunter Mine Launcher and spins around as the mines hit the elves and blowing them away. Ed follows right behind the smart Ed with using his Magma Cannon, but it misses a ninja elf and the energy blasts heads straight for S.A.N.T.A. The Robo-Nick saw this coming and he deflects it with his arm.

"Is that really the best you can do?" S.A.N.T.A. asked.

"No," Eddy replied, taking out the Dual Cyclos. "This is!"

The small Ed tosses both yo-yo's at S.A.N.T.A.'s feet and they wrap around so Eddy can pull on them to bring the towering robot. S.A.N.T.A. came crashing down hard, sending out a wave of snow. Eddy trades out the Dual Cyclos for the Scorpion Flail and he swings the mace ball at the fallen S.A.N.T.A. But the Robo-Nick saw this coming and he punches the mace ball straight back at the small Ed and crashing into a wall.

"Didn't see that coming," Double D said.

S.A.N.T.A. got up from the ground and brushes off the Dual Cyclos off his legs, laughing an evil laughter.

"You boys really don't understand what I am made of," the Robo-Nick said. "I am a special program designed by my master in order to see how long the program can withstand. And now, I'll show you what I am capable of!"

S.A.N.T.A. curls up his arms and the arms begin to morph, transforming them to make them look bigger. Then his legs follow with his arms, morphing to make them look a lot bigger, giving the Robo-Nick more height and more power.

"What is going on?" Eddy asked.

The ground shakes beneath the Eds, making them jump up into the air as S.A.N.T.A. slams a foot down in the ground.

"This is my ultimate form!" S.A.N.T.A. stated. "No one is able stop me now!"

"Now this is a situation that I didn't anticipated," Double D said,

"You can say that again," Eddy replied.

"Merry X-mas to all," S.A.N.T.A. said, "and now you all are gonna die!"

S.A.N.T.A. morphs his right hand to form a machine gun and fires the gun right away. Double D quickly takes out the Holoshield Launcher and fires out a shield in time before a bullet can hit them. Then S.A.N.T.A. came running up, still firing the machine gun, as the Robo-Nick morphs his left hand into a drill and he struck the shield with all might, trying to break the shield.

"That's some shield," S.A.N.T.A. said, "but there are flaws to it."

From the side, a Cyborg Rudolf came running up, antlers down and it struck all three Eds at once. The boys went flying until they crash into a check-out lane.

"You see what I mean?" S.A.N.T.A. said. "It only protects you from one side."

The reindeer let out a shriek, calling out for reinforcements. Soon, two herds of Cyborg Rudolfs surround the Eds, growling and foaming at the mouth.

"Oh my," Double D said.

The reindeers bend their heads down, sticking out their antlers at the Eds. Then they charge at them, knocking them back and down to the first floor. Soon, the Eds skid across the ice as they knock into smaller Robo-Nicks and more ninja elves join them to guard the Robo-Nicks, the Cyborg Rudolfs and the massive S.A.N.T.A.

"There's no help for you at all," S.A.N.T.A. said. "Once you step into this store, you're now my toy!"

"Not quite!" the small Ed shouted.

"What are you…?"

"Now Ed!" Eddy shouted.

Ed pushes on the Rage button, and a beeping rang out from the button. A red light illuminate from Ed's arm and a red ball of energy bounce out towards S.A.N.T.A. Then the ball explodes, sending out a massive wave of energy to incinerate all of the smaller enemies. S.A.N.T.A. took on heavy damage, skidding back from defending himself.

"What was that?" the Robo-Nick asked.

"Ed's Rage," Double D replied, holding Ed's arm. "Powerful enough to get out of even the stickiest situations."

"Good going, Ed," Eddy said.

"Table for two," Ed replied.

"Still, you may have defeated my minions," S.A.N.T.A. said, "but you still haven't defeated my Mutant Frosty army!"

With a stance, Mutant Frosties form right behind S.A.N.T.A, prime and ready to throw the snowball in hands.

"Bring it!" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy, are you sure?" asked Double D.

"Trust me," the small Ed said, grabbing onto Ed's feet and picking him up. "Swing, batter, batter!"

"I feel light-headed," Ed said.

The Mutant Frosties throw their snowballs and Eddy swings Ed like a bat, hitting the snowballs back at the snowman. The snowballs came back, hitting the snowmen and fusing with them

"Keep firing!" S.A.N.T.A. ordered.

The snowmen form more snowballs and they threw them. Each time that a snowball is thrown, Eddy swings Ed to hit them right back, and the cycle keeps going on.

"I can't keep this up much longer!" Eddy shouted.

"I think I can help you with this situation," Double D said, taking out the Hunter Mine Launcher. From there, he takes out three mines from the gun and hands them to Eddy. "Use these."

"Thanks," the small Ed replied.

Eddy takes the mines and hit each one of them at a time, each heading straight for the Mutant Frosties. Each mine exploded, causing the snow that held the snowmen together to drop. After dropping Ed down, the Eds watch as the snow clump up to S.A.N.T.A., making him more powerful.

"I don't understand," Double D said, "He's gaining power from the snowmen!"

"That's the power of this program!" S.A.N.T.A. said. "I can become even more powerful with the surrounding objects."

Soon, the snow came to a stop, as the new and improved S.A.N.T.A. stands there bigger than before. All around the robot is the former snow that belongs to the Mutant Frosties, and the hair got thicker and the clothes ripped more to make room for the growing robot.

"Uh, what's with this guy?" asked Eddy.

"I'm getting the readings of…" Double D replied, looking through his scanner, "over 9,000 robots strong?"

"That's joke is getting old," Ed said.

"Really, Ed?" Eddy asked, hitting the tall Ed on the head with the wrench. "You really got to start using real sentences, instead of making lame references."

"And now I give you… Ultra S.A.N.T.A! " the Robo-Nick shouted.

"On the scale of one to ten for originality, I give you a two," the small Ed said.

"Say all you want," Ultra S.A.N.T.A. said, "you still can't beat me."

The super Robo-Nick takes a fist and slams it into the ground, causing a tidal wave to form. The wave of snow hits the Eds, knocking them and sending them towards the doors leading outside. The door opens up to let the snow and the Eds to leave the store._Thank you_, _come again_," a woman's voice said.

The wave came to a crashing stop, with the Eds emerging from underneath coughing. Then they turn around after they heard crashing and they notice S.A.N.T.A. outside of the store.

"Oh, it's worse than I thought!" York shrieked. "He's gone Ultra form!"

"Wow, that's something," Marsha said.

"If he gets out of that bubble, then its game over for us, do you understand?" the muscle man shouted, grabbing onto Marsha's sweater.

"If you don't let go of me," the little girl said. "I'm going to literally bite your head off."

After a few seconds of staring, York lets his grip go of Marsha as the little girl got herself back in her chair.

"I'm sorry," York said, blushing.

Out in the parking lot, the Eds wait patiently as S.A.N.T.A. laughs and approaching them.

"This guy is tough," Eddy said. "Real tough."

"Eddy, remember that he haves a nuclear power source inside him," Double D said.

"Where, though?" the small Ed asked.

"Built in his chest," the smart Ed replied, "in the very center."

They look at Ultra S.A.N.T.A, seeing how the core to the Robo-Nick is taking so much without exploding.

"If we do anything to disrupt the nuclear core, we might be writing our wills right now," the smart Ed said.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, you don't understand the physics of nuclear energy," Double D said. "When one atom breaks apart, that creates a dangerously large amount of energy, which will release radiation that could kill us in a heartbeat!"

"So what can we do?" the small Ed asked.

"Well, there are two options," the smart Ed answered. "We either shoot the head down, or go for the main electrical source.

"That's the nuke, right?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Gravy," Ed said.

A snowball came directly at them, and Ed shoots out a grenade to counterattack with the snowball. The grenade explodes, letting the napalm to melt the snow and dripping down to form puddles.

"Oh, the heat," S.A.N.T.A. said sarcastically. "That's going to be a problem."

The Robo-Nick pounds the ground again, creating another tidal wave of snow. Ed immediately uses his B-6 Obliterator to cancel out the tidal wave with the napalm.

"No good," Double D said.

"We got to move!" Eddy shouted.

"Yes, we should," Double D replied. "But we shouldn't hit the nuclear core."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the small Ed replied in a mocking tone.

Eddy takes out his Dual Vipers and shoots them at Ultra S.A.N.T.A, hitting him in the head.

"If you boys are picking for a fight, you got one!" S.A.N.T.A. said.

The robot came charging up, fists ready to swing at the Eds. Just when he made his move, Ed came in and blocks the robot's attack before it landed on Eddy.

"What do you think you're doing?" S.A.N.T.A. asked.

"Protecting my friends!" Ed shouted.

"A believer like you shouldn't be disobeying," the Robo-Nick said, struggling.

"Real or not, you're not the real Santa!" the tall Ed stated.

He lifts the Robo-Nick off the ground and throws S.A.N.T.A. back towards the superstore. Ultra S.A.N.T.A. came to a screeching stop, stumbling from the tall boy's strength, and he brushes himself off.

"Clever boy," the Robo-Nick said, "but you shouldn't have done that!

Ultra S.A.N.T.A. slams his foot down and two columns of snow form. He pushes them forward, sending massive amounts of snow at the Eds. Ed steps in and blocks the incoming wave of snow.

"Eddy, you need to get Ed to fire a B-6 Obliterator grenade at the direct center of this monster," Double D stated.

"But I thought you said…"

"Yes, I know, but trust me on this!" the smart Ed replied, cutting Eddy off.

"But what about me?" Eddy asked.

"Grab the Shield Link, and wait for my signal!" ordered Double D.

"Since when did he became the leader?" the small Ed mumbled.

The small Ed takes the Shield Link from Double D and he skates over to where Ed is. He then leans in and whispers the plan to Ed. After a few seconds of whispering, Ed processes the plan before turning his head.

"Buttered toast," the tall Ed replied.

Ed went back to pushing against the snow, but S.A.N.T.A. stops what he is dong and charges toward the two Eds at full speed. Ultra S.A.N.T.A. came swinging at the Eds, pounding the ground with missed shots and hitting the air with each throw, while the two Eds dodge the blows. Then, at the right moment, Ed points the B-6 Obliterator at the Robo-Nick's head and fires a grenade.

"Is he nuts?" York shouted.

"Come on…" Marsha said, clutching her hands into fists.

"Now!" Double D shouted.

The grenade hits Ultra S.A.N.T.A. right on the head and the grenade went off, exploding to let out the napalm. Then a shot of light surrounds S.A.N.T.A, covering the Robo-Nick in a shield to prevent the napalm from going anywhere. Then S.A.N.T.A.'s body ruptures, causing the nuclear core to melt down and let out a dangerous level of radiation inside that shield, but to everyone, all they heard is a thud.

After a few minutes, Double D signals for Eddy to cut the shield and the shield disappears from the wreckage that once was Ultra S.A.N.T.A. All that remains is the legs, now back in their original state, broken parts, two modifications, and the steam that was the nuclear energy supply. Suddenly, a large crowd of Cyborg Rudolfs, ninja elves, Robo-Nicks, and Mutant Frosties came up to where S.A.N.T.A once stood and they look at the Eds angrily.

"Now what?" Eddy asked.

At that moment, sparks went flying from the robots and the Mutant Frosties regain their cheerful moods, and every last one of them changed back to their original state before S.A.N.T.A. going ballistic. They chatter about each other, talking about how they got outside, as every robot and Frosty walks back to Icicles-R-Us. The Eds look on confused on this whole event, as the lights from the light piles came back on and the music switches from "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" to a jazzier song.

"We did it," the smart Ed said.

"Did what?" Eddy asked. "Aren't we supposed to blow something up?"

"I believe so," Double D replied.

The Eds walk up to the wreckage of S.A.N.T.A. to check out the site. They look around, seeing that they destroy the entire top of the Robo-Nick and they saw no sign of anything with the nuclear core. Then Double D caught something in his sight and he found the two modifications that fell out.

"Hey Eddy, look," Double D said, picking up the mods, "more modifications."

The modifications are the Mini Mine and the Time Bomb mods. The Mini Mine modification is symbol with three grey mines, and the Time Bomb modification is symbol with a darkish-blue timer that doubles as a bomb. Double D takes the Mini Mine mod and equips it to the Hunter Mine Launcher, as he takes the Time Bomb mod and puts it away.

"What about the other?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know," Double D said. "I think we should save it for an appropriate weapon."

"So, now what?" asked Eddy.

"Group hug!" Ed shouted, grabbing onto the others.

"Ed!" the small Ed shouted.

"Merry Christmas to all," the tall Ed said, "and to all…"

"Shut up," Eddy and Double D said together.

OOO

"Is it over?" York said, peeking over the edge of the desk.

"Yes, the Eds destroyed S.A.N.T.A," Marsha replied.

"Oh, thank the lords," York said, wiping his forehead. "Now we can finally go back into that store."

"Now we have to find another ice place for Dreadzone," Marsha pouted.

"Well, there's Nirexis to the north," the muscle man said. "We could suggest that to the…"

"Hey, Marsha! Let see some skin!" a gladiator shouted.

The little girl begins to blush, but then she clenches her hands into fist, boiling up from this statement. York looks at his fellow commentator with caution and then he turns to face the gladiators, who are standing at the doorway.

"Uh, you guys may want to leave," the muscle man asked.

"Why?" the gladiator asked.

"Just run!" York shouted.

"Let's go to commercial," Marsha said, fuming.

"That's a good idea," York replied.

The robot controlling the camera cuts the power, giving Marsha the time to let out her anger out on the gladiators.

* * *

Holy crap, I wrote a lot, right? Well, I'm glad that you made it to the end.

Well, are there things I like to talk about? Plenty, actually. You see, this idea is my friend Josh's, before I began to write this series, and really, it's his idea to go with a Christmas idea. Thank you Josh for this crafty idea. Now, the idea behind S.A.N.T.A. is that he something that is one of my personal ideas. Well, the whole thing about being an abominable snowman is one thing, robotic wasn't the plan (Again, thank you Josh). And then there's the whole "program" thing. That's going to be explained in two chapters. Oh, and the whole naming for S.A.N.T.A, I didn't ripped that off the Kids Next Door. I don't believe that the KND will ever use the words "Nuclear" and "Titanium" in the same name.

And this chapter has nothing to do with Robot Santa from _Futurama_. I don't watch that show often to watch the Christmas episode, so this is new to me.

During the flashback, I actually used a song as a reference. Wanna take a guess on what I used? No? It's "The Night Santa Went Crazy" by no other than "Weird Al" Yankovic. Well, in this case, "The Night S.A.N.T.A. Went Crazy." There, now that's appropriate. I still don't own this song (you know what I mean).

There's also me screwing around Ed's fantasies, toying around with Double D's name, and Marsha being some sort of perverted. We all know how Ed feels about Christmas, so messing with his mind is one way to exploit that this isn't a game and a deadlier version of Christmas.

As for Double D… seriously, why didn't anyone figure this out sooner? The show's been around for 10 years, and NO ONE figured this out? Wow, I just scarred the Eds.

For Marsha… seriously, for all the girls that are fans of Ed, Edd n Eddy, who wouldn't want to have a crush on the smart Ed? He's a lot more attractive than the others, and don't get me wrong, the others aren't really good candidates of being boyfriends.

Once again, I like for you all to review and continue on, thank you very much. I'm going to need the reviews after writing _44_ freaking pages! Yes, that's how long this chapter is. I'm _so_ going to be a writer after this.


	16. Act III, Ch 16: Last Pillar of Olympus

Finally, we're at the halfway mark. That's right, this is the very middle of the story and you're halfway done. Now I got sixteen more chapters to do, and man, this is really killing me. I got to get back in the groove.

OK, now for this chapter, COMPLETELY shorter than Chapter Fifteen, but not on short of the action. Also, I got two new weapons, one is which an original weapon. Also, the comment here is for Ed, which is not so bad, but not so good either.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ or _Ratchet & Clank_. _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and _Ratchet & Clank_ is copyrighted by Insomniac Games. I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – The Last Pillar of Olympus

"_It's a good thing that I have no nose, otherwise the smell will kill me_."

The planet of Olympus is home to billion of human-like organisms that worship the many gods that live among the clouds. The world itself is divided into three layers of clouds, solid earth and caverns that make up the planet's underworld. Rising up from the grounds are marble pillars, reaching up to the starry heaven and on top of each pillar is a single shrine dedicated to a god. Every god and goddess has one shrine dedicated to them, except for one newly-erected shrine and for one god.

Deep within the underworld, demons that were once the residents of Olympus wander back and forth, doing various deeds that need to get done. Inside one room, a large demon reclines back in a tall chair, rapping his fingers on the arm rests. He looks at a HoloVision screen, looking down at the top of the new shrine. He got up from the chair and he walks over to a table with the layout of the entire planet's shrine pattern.

"Damn it!" the demon growled, slamming his hands on the table. The ground above him starts to rumble, with a few pieces of rock dropping down. "Of all things I do for this world, I don't get the new shrine. I mean, sure I am the lord of the Underworld and people do fear me, but I at least deserve some respect!"

The door opens up and a lesser demon came walking into the room, carrying a clipboard in its hands.

"What do you want?" the god asked.

"My liege, I come bringing new about the shrine," the lesser demon said.

"Don't tell me that they chose someone else," the god said.

"Yes."

"Don't tell me that they chose my brother," the god said.

"Yes."

The god's fury burst out, with flames shooting out as he slams his fists onto the table and a few miniature pillars falling over. Above, the ground rocks violently as the sound of crushing marble is muffled by the thickness of the soil.

"Sir, are those pillars belonging to the gods?" the lesser demon asked.

"Nah, they're just lesser god no one really cares about," the god replied. "Sure, the pillars easy to replace, but why give them to demigods aren't even real gods? I have been around here longer than these idiots that run the council, and they decide on who gets a pillar."

"Should I go send a demon to the council?" the demon asked.

"No, I'm already destroying the pillars," the god said. "I'm sure that'll figure out it's me doing all this for attention. In the meantime, send in an army to go claim that pillar."

"Yes, my liege," the demon said, walking out of the room.

The demon let the god be, only for the god to pound against a wall and letting more piece of earth to drop down from the ceiling. Then the door opens up again, and a little girl emerges from behind the door.

"Daddy, I'm home!"

"Marsha, dear," the god said. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing so-so," Marsha replied. "With me doing Dreadzone and all, it's nothing. How have you been doing?"

"The same as for the past fifty thousand years," the god replied, looking at the HoloVision monitor, "trying to persuade the high officials to give me a shrine so that the Hades Clan can worship me."

"Those people are nuts," Marsha answered.

"Hey, at least they're doing me a favor," the god said. "With the Hades Clan being the only sect of people that actually worships death, and being very large, there's no way that the high officials can't refuse my offer."

"Of course, you are dealing with idiots," Marsha said.

"So, what brings you home?" the god asked, sitting down in his chair. "You're on medical leave?"

"No, we are actually here for a campaign," the little girl replied. "It's for Team Cul-de-Sac, and really, we don't have any idea on what to do with them."

"You mean the three boys that the demons keep talking about?" the god asked. "I know, since the demons keep talking about them ever since they first appeared. Oh, did I ever tell you that some of the demons are getting the hots for you."

"Yeah," Marsha replied. "Just keep telling them that I'm not interested."

"Sure, I'll tell them," the god said, getting up. "You know, since you're here, why not tell the producers to get Team Cul-de-Sac up on that pillar, and I'll get a demon army for them to fight."

"That can be arrange," Marsha answered.

"Of course, if that doesn't work," the god said, "then I'll be damned if I don't get that shrine!"

"But aren't you already damned?" Marsha questioned.

"Don't mention that to anyone," the god stated.

With that, the little girl left the room, closing the door behind her to leave her father alone once again. The god walks up to the table once again and he places a few pawns in a shape of demons next to the pillar that is unoccupied.

"Soon, this pillar will be all mine," the god said, laughing.

OOO

Up high in the clouds of Olympus, the Planetary Transport rides on through the clouds like a ship sailing across the water. The ship came to the stop and it shot out a green beam from its hull. From the beam, the Eds materialize onto a spiraling set of stairs, wrapping around a towering marble pillar that is reaching up into space. Eddy walks over to the edge of the rail-less stares and looks down to see total black far below where the bottom of the pillar is at. Where the clouds are, lightning strips across the sky, with a few striking alongside of the pillar.

"I'm guessing we're not going down," Eddy said, stepping away from the edge.

"Then that means we're going up," Double D said.

"Nowhere but," the small Ed quoted, pointing upward.

"I think I can fly," Ed said, walking towards the edge.

"Ed, watch where you…" Double D said.

But it was too late. Ed took a step forward and he begins his plummet down to the underworld. The other Eds hurry to the edge to seek out the falling body, but they couldn't find a thing. Then, they could see the head of the tall Ed coming up, and they move back so that they won't get cut by Ed.

"Hey guys," Ed said, waving.

On the sides of Ed's ankle are rockets sticking out of his armor, shooting out fire as they lifted the Ed in the air. He heads straight up as the other Eds watch to see him climb up.

"Well, that surely beats walking," Double D said.

"I'm following Ed," Eddy said, taking a step over the edge. "Coming?"

"Be right there," the smart Ed replied.

He removes his helmet and sticks his thumb in his mouth. He starts to blow, causing his ski hat to blow it up. Eddy pulls on his chain and his hair starts to spin around and lifting the small Ed off the ground. Soon, both Eds are airborne and the two start to lift up to catch up to Ed.

Up in the Dreadzone blimp, the muscle man York leans back in his chair, inhaling in the fresh air coming in from an air vent. Rolf sits far away from York, in a one chair difference, as he is looking of a locket that holds a picture of the boy and his pig, Wilfred, from some time back on Earth.

"Ah, there's nothing like the refreshing air that is of Olympus," York said, inhaling some more. "I could smell someone baking something."

"Rolf yearns for the savory delight that is nana's minced meat sauerkraut," Rolf said, closing the locket and putting it away.

"Sounds like something to enjoy," York replied.

"So, is that demon child going to be joining us?" Rolf asked.

"I heard that she went down to the Underworld to meet up with family," the muscle man responded.

In the middle chair, the little girl's body materializes, with her posing with her hands behind her head and her legs kick up on the desk.

"It's good to be back," the little girl said,

"Eek, the devil child has return!" Rolf shouted.

"I'll have you know that I'm not the child of the devil," Marsha responded. "I'm the heiress to my father, Sedah V."

"Violet?" York asked.

"The Fifth," the little girl said.

"That makes perfect sense," York said. "So how are things back on your home planet?"

"Nothing really changed much," Marsha replied, "except for a few columns missing here and there."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," the muscle man said. "Why, what are they doing to them?"

"Oh, my daddy's pissed about not getting the council's approval on getting this new pillar. He's always want one, but this is going to be the last they'll erect."

"Until he keeps destroying the ones that are already up," York said, pointing outside. "That can't be good."

"Does Rolf get any say in this?" the tall boy asked.

"Why don't you make yourself look pretty for the camera," Marsha said, patting Rolf on the face.

"What is this you speak of?" Rolf asked.

"You don't notice the big piece of machinery in front of you?" the little girl asked hastily.

"No?"

"Ass," mumbled Marsha.

"Rolf is not a donkey," Rolf said.

"Can I please kill this guy?" Marsha asked.

"Rules state that you can't kill guest commentators," York responded.

"I'm really hating these rules," the little girl pouted.

"Well, join the club," the muscle man replied. "Now, do you see them anywhere?"

"Who?"

"The Eds. I spotted them a minute ago and now I lost..." he looks out to find them coming from behind a cloud, "never mind, I found them."

"Let me see that," Marsha said, grabbing the binoculars that are around York's neck. She looks out through the binoculars, and sure enough, there are the Eds climbing up in the air using whatever they're using to lift them up. York grabs the binoculars from Marsha and lets in a gasp of air.

"Those idiots can't get up to the top like that," the little girl stated. "The security clouds will zap them down if they catch them flying up instead of taking the stairs."

"Are there escalators or elevators on these pillars?" York asked.

"Not a one," Marsha said, holding up a finger.

Outside, Double D holds down on his hat, trying to not let any escaping air out as his makeshift balloon for a hat drags him upward. Eddy stays clear from Double D, making sure that he doesn't puncture the balloon with his spinning hair. And Ed… well, he's enjoying himself by doing back flips high above the others.

"Ed, how are you doing up there?" Double D asked.

"I think I could see stars," Ed replied, voice wobbly from him spinning.

"He's fine by me," Eddy answered.

Coming around the pillar, a lone thunderhead cloud drifts along the air stream, with the sun brightening its reddish hue. The smart Ed notices the cloud and he panics when he notice lightning shooting out into the air.

"Eddy, that cumulonimbus is heading right towards us," Double D said shakily.

"What are you talking about?" the small Ed asked.

"That thunderhead cloud ahead of us," the smart Ed stated. "It's generating a massive amount of static electricity and at this altitude, we could be vaporize by merely touching that cloud."

"Hey Lumpy, get your butt moving!" Eddy shouted upwards. "We're coming up!"

"OK Eddy," Ed replied.

Ed stops his spinning and straightens himself up as the rockets propel him straight up for the top of the pillar. The excess fumes and smoke came down from the exhaust ports, clouding Eddy and Double D in the toxic mix as the thunderhead came rolling in. The lightning from the cloud mixes with the fumes, causing an explosion, and the cloud leaves the smoke unscathed. The Eds, however, got out of the way before the explosion ignited, and are now up to the very edge of the top of the pillar.

"So much for that," Marsha said.

Eddy lets his hair stop spinning and he lands on top of the pillar, and Double D gently lowers himself, letting out the right amount of air to slowly get him to safety. With a quiet "excuse me," the two Eds found the tall Ed with his face in the ground and posterior in the air.

"That's a pleasant view," Double D said.

"It's a perfect time to kick him right in the…" Eddy said, before realizing the surroundings around him, "where is everything?"

"I don't know," the smart Ed replied. "This must be a new place, or what maybe the remains of a former civilization."

"Or it could be where they do rituals to resurrect the dead," Ed proclaim. "Gwarl, I am a zombie!"

"Oh, stay away, foul creature of the deep," Eddy joked, using the wrench as a poking device.

Ed attacks Eddy like the zombie that he is and the two of them roam away from Double D, leaving him to survey the area. The smart Ed took his scanning visor and repeatedly scans the entire region, pinpointing other shrines in the distance.

"That's strange," Double D said. "There are buildings over there, but absolutely nothing here."

Eddy came running up behind Double D and the two of them smack into each other. Ed jumps on top of the two and flattens them both, crushing the two Eds underneath with the tall Ed's weight.

"Ed, get off of us," Eddy shouted, pushing Ed up.

"There's something in the air," the tall Ed said.

"I don't want to know," Double D said.

"So what was that you're complaining about earlier?" Eddy asked.

"I wasn't complaining," the smart Ed responded. "I was merely stating that there's building over there and there's nothing here."

"You think we can build our own house here?" Ed asked.

"If it requires me to do work," Eddy said, "then I'm not doing it."

"Then care to explain what you have been doing for the past few months?" Double D asked.

"That doesn't count," the small Ed hissed. "Besides, manual work like building isn't part of me. That's why I have you guys."

"Hey," came from both Eds.

"Look, a dog," Ed said, pointing outward.

"Where Ed?" asked Double D.

On the far side from where the Eds are, a lone black dog climbs up over the edge. The dog happens to be no ordinary dog, but a demon taken a form of a demon. The demon is all stealth black, except for its belly, which is blood red. It resembles closely to a dog, but it radiates a demonic aura that Ed could notice in his visor.

"Bad dog," Ed mumbles.

"Oh, you got that right," Eddy said, preparing himself with the wrench in hand.

The demon dog leaps forward, running as fast as it can at the Eds. With its mouth open and snarling, the demon pounces itself right at the boys. With a well-timed swing, Eddy lodges the wrench right into the demon's mouth and he knocks the dog away from the Eds. The demon dog hits the ground and skids across before falling down to the earth below.

After knocking the lone demon off, a horde of the demons start to climb up over the edge and start to walk towards the Eds at a slow pace. All different varieties of demons are there, ranging from the very small to the towering giants.

"Nice going Eddy," Double D said, "you just upset the entire Underworld."

"Why do these things happen to us?" Eddy asked very loudly.

At that moment, all of the demons came to a stop, frozen in time. The Eds look around confuse, seeing how so many demons are stop dead in their tracks. Then a bright light is cast out and standing in the middle of the light are three men, each wearing toga of red, yellow and blue.

"Hey, how is it going?" the yellow man in the middle asked.

Double D gave a baffle look. "Who are you gentlemen?" the Ed asked.

"We are the high official demigods of Olympus," the man in blue man replied. "I am Bradford, and this is Jeremiah and Sir Dawson."

"'Sup?" the man in red replied, raising a hand.

"Nothing but the sky," Eddy replied, making the red demigod laugh.

"And is that how you normally speak?" the smart Ed asked.

"Only when we're not at our meetings," Jeremiah answered. "It gets boring after hours of talking about the same thing over and over again."

"And really, we're deciding on who gets this pillar," Bradford said. "This has been going on for awhile, and really, we came down to four gods."

"Allow me to decide for you, gentlemen," a voice shouts out.

The air around the pillar begins to get heavy as the skies turn black and clouds rise up from below. A stream of fire appears and the flames dance around to form a circle. The fire shoots up to space, creating a fiery tower of flames, and an arm cuts through the fire, scorching it out. The man standing in the fire is roughly the same height as the high official councilmen, and parts of him are on fire, but burning blue instead of orange-red.

"Me, the lord of the Underworld…"

"Sedah! You're the one that's destroying the other gods' shrines!" Bradford shouted.

"Me, destroy other gods' shrine?" the god said. "Well, I'll never destroy the gods, only the lesser ones, though."

"So you admit to your crime?" Jeremiah said.

"Those ones that I'm destroying are demigods!" Sedah yelled. "They aren't real gods!"

"Neither are you," Dawson said.

"Oh, look at you," Sedah said. "You guys are demigods, and yet you have full power over stuff that happens on this planet."

"Yes, but that doesn't make you have the right to destroy other gods' shrines," Bradford stated.

"You know that this'll all stop if I get this pillar," the hell god said.

"Never Sedah," Jeremiah barked. "Never in a million years."

"Well, can I at least cut you some kind of deal?" the god asked.

"What kind of deal?" the demigods asked.

"Let say that we have these fine fellows here take on my demon army," Sedah said, focusing on the Eds. "If they were to lose, I gain all rights to this pillar and people are to worship me."

"That's preposterous," Jeremiah said. "There's no one on this planet that'll worship you."

"Uh, allow me to inform you that I got an entire cult that have a freaking holiday dedicated to me," the hell god said. "How's that for not having people worshiping me?"

The demigods look at each other and they talk about among themselves in quiet. Sedah tries to lean in, but Dawson shot a look at the hell god to back away

"Fine," Bradford sighed. "But what will happen if you lose?"

"Then I'll forever damn and banish myself into the far pits of hell," Sedah said.

"You're going with your father on this, aren't you?" York asked.

"If he doesn't win, then I'm stealing all of his money," Marsha said.

"So, is this a deal?" Sedah asked.

"Agree," the demigods replied.

"Motion carry," Dawson said, banging a gavel.

"And remember this," Bradford said, "if you do lose, we'll give this shrine to your brother."

A light shine out, and the demigod councilmen are gone, leaving the Eds, Sedah and an army of demons alone on top of the empty pillar top.

"Say your prayers, boys," the hell god said, saluting to the Eds, "'cause you're going to need them for this!"

"Sedah, before these mortals fight," Bradford shouted from the sky, "we forbid you from interfering with this match. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Sedah replied.

Flames engulf Sedah, wrapping around the god before the flames disperse and the god is gone. Then the demons that were in still animation regain movement and all of them start to move in on the Eds.

"Man, I forgot about these guys," Eddy said, getting closer to his friends.

"Rolf fears for the Ed boys' safety," Rolf said. "There has to be a way for Rolf to go down and defeat those cursed demons of the Underworld."

"Even there is a way, I wouldn't be up here in the first place," York replied.

"Same goes here," Marsha said, flashing her teeth.

"Put those sharp razors away," Rolf said, getting out of his chair.

The little girl takes her tongue and slowly moves it around her lips, slowly wetting them. "Even if you're disgusting, I still want to munch on you," she purrs.

"Rolf is nothing more than skin and bones," the tall boy whined.

"Seriously Marsha, he doesn't have any muscle to his body," York answered.

"That won't stop me," Marsha said, getting out of her chair to chase Rolf.

Back on the column, the Eds take turns knocking the demons away with whatever they are using. Double D then pulls out the Holoshield Launcher and fires out a shield, in which demons came charging right at it and freezing up. The Eds huddle behind the shield as the demons continue to charge towards them, freezing up at the meantime while some try to break the Holoshield.

"Those demons are strong," Double D said.

"They're taking everything we throw at them," Eddy answered. "If only we have that super weapon!"

"What good will come out of that super weapon?" the smart Ed asked. "Sure, we can defeat them quickly, but think of the consequences that will come out of it."

"I think that we should get a paddle," Ed randomly quoted.

"What good can a paddle do?" asked Eddy.

Suddenly, the Holoshield starts to flash red and the Eds back away from the shield. Double D aims the Holoshield Launcher at the deforming shield and fires another one on top of the old one, just as the first one disappears. Then a hulking demon came through the crowd, busting through to reach right in front of the new Holoshield.

"It's a brute!" Ed proclaimed.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Eddy.

"A brute is equal to Ed, who is a heavy," Double D answered.

"Oh."

The brute looks upon the Eds and then at the Holoshield. It pulls its fist back and then swings it at the shield. The punch collides, smashing right through the shield and breaking it into pieces. After the pieces disappear, the demons begin to move towards the Eds once again.

"Ed!" the smart Ed yelled.

Ed takes out the B-6 Obliterator and fires out a grenade. The grenade sails in the air before hitting the brute demon, causing a puddle of napalm to burn right through it and burning several other demons. Some demons dodge the napalm and head straight for Ed, but Eddy uses the wrench to knock them back and skid across the ground.

"We got to do something, or otherwise we're going to get creamed," Eddy said, keeping his hitting streak going while defending Ed.

"What about the new guns Slim gave us?" Double D asked. "I could think of a way to use them."

"Good idea," the small Ed replied.

Double D distracts the demons away by firing some Hunter Mines towards an open spot. The demons fall for the bait, chasing the mines to the spot. In the meantime, Double D and Eddy pull out their new weapons that Slim Cognito gave them before they left. Double D's gun is the Mini Turret Launcher, a small gun that is a camouflage green and an oval barrel opening. Eddy's gun is known as the Micro Spinner, a turret gun that looks similar to Ed's B-6 Obliterator, but it is navy blue instead of orange, and the barrel opening is wider and shorter, plus there is a glass dome that holds the ammunition.

The two gun-wielding Eds fire their reprehensive guns, with Double D firing two turret seeds far from him and Eddy shooting a single top from his gun. The top is similar in color to the Micro Spinner, and the top has a spinning saw blade towards the top of the top is. The demons look around and turrets emerge, firing away at the demons, along with the mines from earlier coming up and blowing up.

"All right, they work!" Eddy proclaimed.

"Yes well, we can't do this for much longer," Double D responded.

"What do you mean?" the small Ed asked.

"They're bound to counter that action if we use it multiple times," the smart Ed replied.

"Yeah, like what I'm doing?"

The top came up onto a demon and the demon smacks it, sending the top towards Eddy. The small Ed hits the top right back with the wrench and the demon dodges out of the way, missing the blade and the turret rounds.

"Exactly," the smart Ed proclaimed.

The demon straightens out, getting on all four as it lands from dodging Eddy's top turret. Just as it begins to move, an energy burst shot right through it, completely annihilating the demon. The Eds look to see that Ed's Magma Cannon's barrel is smoking, which they could tell that the tall Ed fired the gun to save them.

"The Magma Cannon's perfect in these kinds of situations," Double D pointed out.

Ed fires the Magma Cannon again, this time clearing up more of the demon crowd. One by one, the demons are hit by the scatter energy blast, taking every last bit of the Magma Cannon until Ed stops firing. Then a large demon carrying two strange swords on its back came upon on the Eds' radar, standing from afar.

"Eddy, demon berserker coming this…"

Before Double D can finish his sentence, the berserker came charging right at Eddy at a blinding speed and punch the small Ed right in the gut. The blow of the punch causes Eddy to go flying, straight backwards from the strength of the demon berserker.

"Way," the smart Ed finished, astonish by the punch.

The small Ed pushes on the Regroup button and he came flying right back at the demon, kicking it back as Eddy lands right next to his teammates.

"That thing has some punch," Eddy said, rubbing his stomach.

"Speed berserker, Eddy," Ed answered.

"Say what?" asked Eddy.

"They'll strike without warning," the tall Ed responded.

With a signal, the demon berserker tells every demon to charge upon the Eds. The boys got themselves prepare as they brace for the demon onslaught. They each fire their weapons, sending demons back in defeat, and all of them are losing ammunition fast.

"Whoever that guy was earlier, he does certainly have something against us," Eddy stated, knocking a demon away with the Dual Vipers.

"I don't believe so, Eddy," Double D replied. "Sure, this is Dreadzone we're talking here, but why would you think like that?"

"Don't know," the small Ed replied. "Just came into my mind."

Behind the Eds, a demon lurks in and bites down on Eddy's leg. Eddy turns around and uses the wrench to bash the demon in the head, knocking it away from the small Ed's leg. The demon struggles to keep its balance, seeing that it is dangerously close to the edge of the pillar. Double D uses the Shield Link to protect Eddy, as the small Ed uses the Dual Vipers to shoot the demon down, giving it enough of a push to send it down to hell.

"What I like to know is how many demons do we have to face," Eddy asked, putting the Dual Vipers away.

"I hope not much," Double D replied.

In front, a few tall, slender demons came up, carrying long poles with decorations on them. They land a few away from the group of demons, slowly swaying back and forth in a hypnotic movement.

"What are these things?" the small Ed asked.

"Dragoons, Eddy," Ed answered.

"What is a dragoon, Ed?" Double D asked.

Ed only shrugs as the dragoon demons came forth in front of the Eds. The demons strike and the Eds dodge the swings of the poles, barely missing the blades that are on the staffs.

"How do we defeat these demons?" the smart Ed questioned.

"I think I just thunk," the tall Ed mumbled.

"Ed is that even..." Double D said, before realizing what Ed is doing. "What are you…?"

The tall Ed grabs onto the smart Ed's hat, lifting Double D off the ground and high in the air. Then Ed takes Double D and slams him into the ground, hitting the dragoons and sending them back into the group and causing a chain reaction of defeats.

"I coulda done that with the Scorpion Flail!" Eddy shouted.

"I'm sorry, Eddy," Ed apologized.

"That's fine, Ed," Eddy replied, patting Ed on the head. "In fact, that gives me an idea."

"It better not be what I think it is," Double D answered, still in Ed's possession.

"You may be right, Double D," the small Ed replied.

Eddy grabs onto Ed's legs, lifting the tall Ed off the ground. As a result, Ed lets go of Double D's hat and Double D lands softly on the ground, since Ed was positioned for the smart Ed to land only a few inches off the ground.

"Hold out your arms, Ed," Eddy ordered.

"I have achieved greatness!" Ed shouted.

Eddy takes Ed and slams the tall Ed into the ground. Ed uses his Neo-Crushers to create a sonic wave in the ground, causing the ground to shake violently. The wave then hit the demons, knocking them down from the mass extent of Ed's power punch.

"Now this is a weapon," Eddy stated, twirling Ed and catching him

"Uh, do you really think that we should be using Ed as a weapon?" asked Double D.

"No," Eddy replied. "You know, I should at least try out this more than once."

The small Ed takes out the Micro Spinner again and fires out another top. The top skids across the ground before circling to a stop, with it still spinning around on its point. The demons look at the top, and the turret pops out, firing away at the demons. The top begins to chase, cutting its way through the demons that get too close to the top. As Eddy celebrates, a demon came up behind Double D and grabs onto its leg.

"Gah! Eddy!"

Eddy heard Double D's cry and he came to the smart Ed's rescue. The small Ed pulls out the wrench and bashes the head into the demon's hand, causing the demon to let go of its grip. Eddy and Double D try to kick the demon away from the edge, getting it to fall. One kick from Ed and the demon is sent down into the clouds and down to the Underworld. With that demon down, more demons came over the edge, with more taking different forms and some have taken to the air.

"Oh, come on!" the small Ed whined. "We have enough here!"

"I think that they're not going to give up anytime soon," the smart Ed moaned.

The new demons keep on approaching the Eds, getting closer and closer to the boys with each step. With each step back, the Eds find themselves surrounded by some of the fiercest demons that they can't imagine back on Earth, and all of those demons stare back at the Eds with a demonic glare.

"Whoa, whoa! All right, let's give these boys some room."

The Eds look around to see who made the comment. Then the demons in front of the boys back away from them, as they made a clearing in the group. Suddenly, rows of flames appear and they form to make a column of fire, reaching up to make a person out of fire. Then, the flames die down, and Sedah is standing in the middle of the demon crowd.

"Hello there boys, Sedah's here," the hell god said. "I see that you took on most of my demon army."

"Yeah, and we beat all of them out of their misery," Eddy snapped.

"Is that so?" the god asked, rubbing his chin. He looks around and from his count, the Eds did do heavy damage to the army. "Well, how about you and I take care of business right here, right now?

"But didn't the three officials say something about you…"

"Screw the high officials," Sedah shouted, cutting Double D off. "I don't give (bleep) about what they say, and never did."

"You said it," agreed Marsha.

"You three aren't the normal locals from here, are you?" asked Sedah.

"We're from…"

"Ed, shut it!" Eddy hissed, smacking the wrench in Ed's face.

"That's all right," the god said. "Dead people don't need names!"

Sedah holds out his arms to the side, and flames start to dance around his arms, covering them in a blaze of orange, yellow and red.

"You're now playing by my rules," Sedah shouted, "and Rule No. 1… There are no rules!"

The flames pick up, engulfing the hell god and transforming him into a fiery demon. The god's skin turns orange as of the flames, and his head is on fire. Parts of his black toga are on fire, and some parts are left untouched by the flames. The rest of the fire is under his feet, circling around the god as demons come up on their master.

"Demons, attack!" Sedah ordered.

With an arm forward, the demons did what they are ordered and pounce towards the Eds. The Eds prepare themselves and they knock the demons back with everything that they have remaining, making sure that they can survive this attack so that they could deal with the flaming Sedah.

"Eddy, there's too many of them!" complained Double D.

Eddy pulls out the Scorpion Flail and sends the mace ball flying. The ball hits the demon, causing sparks of static electricity flying all over the place. Demons went flying, causing the Eds to get more room between them and Sedah.

"Let's go!" Eddy shouted, charging at Sedah.

"Perfect…"

The god prepares a small bubble of fire, as it grows right in front of Sedah to form a tower of fire and then a fire wall. Double D looks through his visor and notices the intensity of the heat, signaling that Eddy's going to get seriously burn if the wall goes through.

"Eddy, get back!" Double D shouted.

But Eddy didn't listen. The attack went through, burning right through Eddy and burning his armor. Eddy could feel the heat through his armor, and he let out a loud "OUCH!" on the top of his lungs. The small Ed starts to running around, leaving a trail of smoke as he runs. Then Ed comes in, charging right at Sedah with fist ready to punch away.

"Feel the heat!" Sedah shouted.

The hell god held out a hand and shoots fire from his arm. The flames track Ed down and pushes him back, sending a few feet away as the superheated flames melt the tall Ed's armor. Then the god orders for some demons to attack Double D, which they did. The smart Ed pulls out the Fusion Rifle and shoots them away, trying to keep himself free from the demons' grasp and Sedah's flames.

"You can't defeat me! I'm the overlord of the Underworld, in charge of thousand of demons and underlings!" Sedah shouted. "You three have no power that stands a chance against mine own!"

"Yes we do!" Ed shouted.

"What is it, then?" asked Sedah.

Ed points over to where Double D and Sedah looks at the smart Ed confused before bursting out laughing. "Him?" the god asked. "He's nothing more of a squany, little…"

Sedah didn't bother to look at Double D while he was laughing, as the smart Ed fires a shot from the Fusion Rifle at Sedah. The blast didn't do anything, but it did get the hell god's attention.

"You brat!" the god shouted, without realizing that Eddy toss a Dual Cyclo at the god.

"You're getting on my nerves," Eddy replied, tugging on the string.

Sedah grabs onto the string and gives it a good pull. Eddy grabs onto the string as the god toss the small Ed over his shoulder and sending the boy flying towards Double D. The two of them collided, skidding all the way to the edge of the pillar.

"No, you three are getting on my nerves," Sedah snapped. "I hear about you all the time, and yet, you three are here taking me on. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Really, that's what I like to know, too," Eddy said quietly.

"I'm gonna make sure that I put all of you in your place!" Sedah roared.

"Make us!" the smart Ed shouted.

"Very well," the god said.

Sedah stretch his arms out and fire start to form in his hands. Soon, there are two giant fireballs in the palm of the god's hand, and Sedah has a wicked smile on his face.

"Nice going, Eddy!" Double D shouted.

"What did I do?" the Ed asked.

"Die!"

"Sedah!"

Just as Sedah prepares for the attack, the flames around him quickly die down and he is back to normal. "Oh, come on!" the god whined.

Just then, a light shine out and the three high council demigods are standing to the right side of Sedah, all of them staring at each other with evil glances.

"Sedah, what did we say about you interfering with this?" Jeremiah asked sharply.

"Uh, that I shouldn't?" Sedah replied.

"Exactly, and you disobey our direct decree," Bradford shouted.

"Uh, yeah, that's exactly what I did," the hell god replied cruelly. "And now, if you excuse me, I got some business to take care of.

"Not so fast!" Dawson barked.

"Whoa-ho-ho, the silent Dawson finally speaks," Sedah joked.

"We forbid you from killing anyone that are outsiders to our world," Bradford ordered.

"If you would to lay one flame or finger on one of them," Jeremiah stated, "we will use direct force to send you to the deepest parts of hell and seal you there for eternity!

"I like to see you try!" Sedah roared.

The hell god's rage built up, causing him to flame up as he shoots fire at the officials and burning them. Dawson steps in to take the fire, but the heat was too much for the demigod to take.

"This is my fight, and I'm going to finish it off," the hell god snapped, "starting it with you three!"

As Sedah turns to face the Eds with a blind rage, three turrets pop up from the ground and Sedah's flames calm down as he stares into the barrels of the turrets. "Hey, when these get here?" he asked.

"I lay them there," Double D answered.

"You did?" Sedah asked.

"Bye-bye!" Eddy shouted.

The turrets fire, each hitting the hell god dead on. The turrets continue to fire, making sure that the god is stepping away as he takes damage from the energy shots.

"OK, now!" shouted Double D.

Eddy takes the Scorpion Flail and pounds it directly into Sedah's hip. The force causes Sedah to move back, stepping all the way to the edge of the pillar, where his foot catches him before he fell back. He uses his arms to balance himself, keeping himself up as long as he tries to get back up.

"I always want to do this," the tall Ed said.

Ed puts out a finger and he presses it against Sedah. With a gentle nudge, the hell god is push backwards, sending him down to the sky below. He fell through some stairs and then through the clouds, as the god picks up speed to get to his terminal velocity. Then, he plummets down through a crack in the ground, which is sending him further down into the ground. And then he lands in a middle of a lava pool, with several demons looking at the god like they don't know him. Sedah got up and he look around at his new surrounding, seeing that he can't get out of this prison.

"Damn it all!" Sedah screamed, echoing its way from the lava pool all the way up to the top of the pillar.

"We just beat a god," Eddy said out loud. "We beat a god! You know what that means, right?"

"No Eddy, I don't," replied Double D.

"We get to be gods ourselves," Ed answered, grabbing onto his friends.

"I'm not sure where you heard that from," Jeremiah said, "but that's impossible."

"What?"

"We can't allow outsiders to become gods," Bradford answered. "Sure, you beat the hell god, but that doesn't make you gods."

"You have to beat the chief god if you want to become gods," Jeremiah finished.

"Oh, come on!" Eddy complained.

"Don't fret," Jeremiah said. "In fact, we'll give you this pillar as your own."

"Really?" Ed asked.

"Once you clear the demons off here first," Bradford stated.

"That wouldn't be too bad," Double D said.

"All of them," Dawson said, stepping aside to show a whole army of demons.

"Here we go again," Eddy whined.

OOO

"Hello again, fellow Dreadzone watchers," Noweg said with a wave. "If you are tuning in, you miss Team Cul-de-Sac at Olympus, taking on a horde of demons under the control of Hades the Fifth. And now, it's time for the daily news."

Music plays in the background at the Dreadzone X news room, with Noweg doing his noon news report for the day. The crew got themselves together as the news anchor got himself ready to do his report.

"Now, as of today, the Extraterrestrial is the only Dreadzone to go as the undisputed champion in wins since his premiere a few seasons ago," Noweg said, reading over his papers.

"It's not a he," a robot calls out.

"What are you talking about?" Noweg asked. "The Extraterrestrial is a guy, I know it."

"No one knows what gender it is," the same robot replied.

"Huh. Well, Professor Treacherous trails the Extraterrestrial by only a few matches," the wrecked robot continues, "but the Extraterrestrial will remain as the longest, undefeated contestant ever."

"How long was that?" a second robot asked.

"Since he was premiered!" shouted Noweg.

"It!" the first robot shouted.

"Whatever! Now, according to this, during one Battledome match," Noweg said, calming down, "a gladiator known as the Medieval Lombax saw through most of competition, bringing the newcomer up to where the mysterious masked gladiator is. No word on when these two warriors are going to face off."

"Hey, we got info on that masked kid," a third robot said off-camera.

"Really, what?"

"He goes by Mask Hero!" the robot answered.

"We now have received word that the identity of the masked gladiator is Mask Hero," Noweg said, "so now we can change his name in the rankings."

In the editing area, a robot pulls up the rankings for Dreadzone and swaps out "masked warrior" with the new "Mask Hero" title.

"OK, what else is there?" Noweg said, flipping through his report. "Oh, 'Deadeye' James Guns has made it big by shooting down twenty D-Z Vipers using his gun hand. We now go to Professor Treacherous about this new record."

The film crew put up a live recording of Dr. Nefarious being interviewed out on the main Battledome field. Right behind him is Lawrence, in his Terrance disguise, waiting patiently as his master is giving his interview.

"I heard of this 'Deadeye' James elsewhere, and he doesn't scare me one bit," Dr. Nefarious/Professor Treacherous said in the microphone. "That punk may think he's one of the best, but he hasn't dealt with the infamous…"

Sparks flew from his head and he starts to jog in place. The cameraman and the reporter steps back from the exercising Nefarious, as they watch to see the moving professor doing all sorts of strange exercise poses.

"_Richard Simmons here and we're going to work off those glutes by doing some touching of the toes_," Nefarious said, only in a high-pitch voice. "_Now, here we go_!"

"Are we doing this live?" Lawrence/Terrance asked, looking directly into the camera. "I hope that this isn't recorded. Otherwise, this is a complete waste of a good slap"

The disguised butler walks up to the exercising Nefarious and smacks him right across the face, causing the tall robot to snap back to normal, like he wasn't exercising in the first place.

"…Professor Treacherous," Dr. Nefarious finished.

The clip ends, going back to a disturbed Noweg. He looks on as a robot tries to stay off-camera, holding a piece of paper in front of the stunned robot. Noweg looks at the paper and grabs onto it, making the off-camera robot's hand to disappear from the lens.

"And now, here are more people that Professor Treacherous just killed recently:" Noweg said, looking over the paper.

"_Harry the Duck  
Burgerfred Fred  
Turtle Bars  
Raging Girdle  
Dick Haith  
Juicy Lucy  
Sinking Feeling  
Charlie Christ  
And the Cat of Fives_"

"Well, that does it for now," Noweg said, finishing off. "Tune in tomorrow for all the news that is going on. Until then, I'll catch you all on the battlefield."

* * *

Well, I got one thing to say... AUGH, MY EYES! My eyes are burning! I can't believe that I wrote that Richard Simmons joke! OK, I was running out of ideas for Nefarious glitches, so that came into mind, and now... I'm so regretting this idea.

As for anything else I want to talk about, the whole god planet is based after Mount Olympus, Sedah is really Hades spell backwards, and the demigod officials are nothing more than original ideas. If they were someone else's... excuse me for using your idea. Now as for the list of characters I mention... no comment. It's just for me to vent out my anger. Heh-heh, I'm evil. Die Fred Fredburger!

Just a random question, but who here can do a James Wood impression? I'm just interest in finding voice actors for my idea, that's all. I was hoping that I can do someone that can imitate Hades real easily.

Once again, I like for you all to review, thank you very much. Stay tune, as I will reveal the identity behind the microchip I mentioned a chapter and three chapters back coming up!


	17. Act III, Ch 17: Skutopa

All right, this is the end of the Act III planets, and I'm surprise that this isn't as long as Chapter Fifteen, like how I manage to balance Chapter Three with Chapter Five and Chapter Nine with Chapter Eleven. Even so, I didn't cut action from here, and there's a lot of action.

Expect some explosions, and if you want to figure out the quote, that's for Double D.

Legal Stuff: **********I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games**. **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Skutopa

"_Why is so hard being surrounded by idiots all the time_?"

In one of the auditoriums at the Dreadzone X station, a meeting of some of the best robotic engineers gathers inside of the auditorium and begins chatting among their fellow cohorts. Hundred of these workers came from across the universe, and are under the same name, as they are gather here today to meet up and see the presentation that is going to be shown by the head of the Daybreak Sector's division: Gandolfini Birman.

"May I have your attention, please?" a D-Z Viper said, banging a gavel for the room to come silent. "This meeting of the Profession Robotical Mechanics Association is a call for, and will now begin. I will now turn the microphone over to Gandolfini Birman, who has something to show off."

The gunman backs away from the podium as the engineers clap for the tion, as he made his way up on stage. Noweg follow behind and he places a foldable table right next to the podium, while Gandolfini places a suitcase on top. Then the tion takes his place at the podium as he robotic partner walks away from the podium.

"Your attention, gentlemen," Gandolfini said, raising a hand to silence the room. "The reason why I brought you all here today is to demonstrate my latest product in robot technology."

"This better make up for your Mechanical Construction line!" a man shouted out.

"Oh, it will," Gandolfini replied. "What I have here in this briefcase is the future of all our next-generation robots. Now, allow me to give you a situation."

He whistles and Noweg came up next to the left of Gandolfini.

"Now, let's say that you and a friend are walking in the woods on Eudora," the tion said, stepping away from the podium. "You come up to a cliff and the both of you look out among the trees on that cliff. You soon hear the sounds of a person in trouble, and you look over to see someone hanging onto their dear life by a small twig."

The engineers chat among themselves over the tion's setting.

"There is no way to get to him/her," Gandolfini continues, "but your friend happens to be a robot, so it leaps over the side, morphs its legs and rescue the person to safety."

"How is morphing a robot's leg going to save someone?" another man asked.

"The morphing comes into giving your robotic friend the ability to climb up and down the cliff," the tion responded. "Gentlemen, may I present to you..."

Gandolfini walks over to the suitcase and unlocks it to open it up. After getting the case open, he carefully grabs onto a microchip and holds it high above his head.

"The Transmorph chip!"

Silence.

"A chip?" another engineer said. "For two years of being under the radar, you have been working on a stupid chip?"

The crowd got work up, getting angry about what Gandolfini is showing off. The tion looks around at his fellow engineers and thinks of something to say to calm them down.

"Gentlemen, this is no ordinary chip," Gandolfini said. "Once embedded inside, the Transmorph chip will release tons of micro-size tubes throughout the body and these tubes will replace cables that make up the robot."

"And what will this accomplish?" the first engineer asked.

"The ability of transmorph," replied Gandolfini.

"Transmorph?"

"You mean 'transform,'" a fourth engineer corrected.

"No, trans_form_ is the ability to change form into something different," Gandolfini stated. "Trans_morph_ is the ability to alter a form for better use."

"That doesn't make any sense!" a fifth engineer barked.

"Really, now? Allow me to show off the power of transmorph," the tion said. "Pay your attention to my fellow assistant, Noweg."

The room came silent as Noweg walks up to his master. Gandolfini opens a hatch in Noweg's back and places the microchip inside of the robot. He pushes on a button and he steps away from the robot, as Noweg waits for the chip to take effect. Then Noweg's arms and legs begin to alter, changing their forms while maintaining their original shape.

"With this technology, all robots are capable of doing rescue work that is impossible for us organics," Gandolfini said. "From saving people from burning buildings to removing wreckage from an earthquake, this chip will provide any robot with the ability to transmorph."

The engineers are impressed about Gandolfini's latest invention and they clap as they continue to watch Noweg transmorph.

"Any questions?" the tion asked.

"Yes, I got one that deals with the S.A.N.T.A. incident," the third engineer asked. "A group of repairmen was sent in six months after the store officially closed and only one came out to say that S.A.N.T.A. has transformed into a monster. It may be possible that you maybe behind this, since you were there before S.A.N.T.A. went berserk."

"I can assure you that I didn't do anything that deals with S.A.N.T.A," Gandolfini replied. "Besides, he trans_forms_, not transmorphs."

"Then what about the Sarachna?" a sixth engineer asked.

"Is there any proof that it haves transmorph ability?" questioned Gandolfini.

"Well, it appears that when the Sarachna was destroyed, the motherboard had some sort of unknown chip that we couldn't identify so easily," the engineer replied.

"I can tell you that whoever built the Sarachna, they know how to handle making organics into cyborgs," the tion replied.

He reaches behind Noweg and pulls the Transmorph microchip out. Noweg's body snaps back to normal, leaving no trace that he has morph any parts of his robotic body.

"I'll take one more question before I go," Gandolfini offered.

"I got two," a seventh engineer said. "One: is it possible for organics to transmorph, and two: what will happen if this chip comes into contact with other robots?"

"The chip is so far incapable of making organics transmorph and I can't say anything about the near contact," Gandolfini answered. "It hasn't been tested, and needs further study before I begin near contact testing."

The tion carefully places the microchip on a pillow inside of the suitcase and he closes the case tight, locking the locks and lifts the case up to carry it off.

"That is all," the tion said, straightening his tie.

The group of engineers got up from their seats and clap for Gandolfini. Then the whole group begins to chat among each other, talking about the whole presentation that the tion presented to the whole association.

"Meeting adjourned," a D-Z Viper said.

With a bang of the gavel, the group made their way for the doors. Gandolfini and Noweg walk quietly off the stage, with the D-Z gunmen escorting them out from the auditorium and down a hallway, where Gandolfini changes his expression.

"So, are the Transmorphers ready?" Gandolfini asked.

"A shipment of them is heading for Skutopa right now," Noweg replied.

"Excellent," the tion purrs. "It's time to see how well my new bots work out on the field."

OOO

The gas planet that is Skutopa is the only planet in its solar system that is inhabitable and is the only gas planet, too. The planet itself is comprised of several varieties of clouds and gases, making up its bluish skies. Hidden among the clouds are several platforms made by the builders of Dreadzone, all are which use for to house the Hoverships when they aren't in the skies.

The Planetary Transport comes along through the atmosphere, sailing across the clouds like a ship in the waters, dodging some of the platforms that are in the way. Soon, the ship came to a stop and a signal beam rang out from the hull out onto one of the clouds. The Eds materialize right on top of the cloud, and once they gain consciousness, they are startle about their new surroundings.

"Whoa, are we standing on a cloud?" Eddy asked.

"I'm lighter than air!" Ed shouted, jumping about.

"Very ironic," Double D stated.

"How is this possible?" asked Eddy.

"Our feet are sinking in," the smart Ed points out. "This can't be scientifically possible."

"I can fly!" Ed blurted.

"No Ed, wait!"

Before Double D's words could sink in, Ed already ran ahead of the two. He ran all of the way to the edge of the cloud, and after taking a few steps over the air, Ed came to a stop to look around at the Hoverships dueling in the skies. As a cloud brushes under Ed's feet, he is pull down from the gravity of the planet.

"Ed!" both Double D and Eddy shouted in unison.

They ran over to the edge of the cloud to look over the edge, but they couldn't see a thing thanks to another cloud in the way. As soon as the cloud left, they let out a sigh of relief. Down below them, Ed is barely unconscious from the fall, and he is lying next to a set of stairs going down to a platform where the tall Ed's body is.

"That explains a lot," Double D stated.

The two conscious Eds walk down the stairs and got onto the platform that Ed is on. The green Ed wakes up, a bit woozy from hitting his head on the platform, and after realizing that his friends are ahead, he jumps up and starts to follow them. Further away, in the Dreadzone X blimp, York watches from his seat with a pair of binoculars and Marsha is rolling around laughing in her chair.

"Did you see that?" the demon child laughs.

"How could I?" the muscle man replied. "There was a cloud in the way."

"Oh, shut it then," Marsha responded.

The three Ed boys walk along the aerial platform for what seems to be two minutes and they came across a landing platform with a large vehicle on it. The vehicle is the same as in the air, except that this is pale grey. It is similar in shape to the Submarite, but this vehicle is design for aerial flight instead of underwater flight.

"We're driving that?" Eddy asked.

"Supposedly," Double D responded. "That's what Jonny said earlier."

"I'm starting to hate these games," the small Ed mumbles.

The Eds climb up on the Hovership and got themselves in the vehicle, with Ed taking the turrets as usual and Double D and Eddy getting inside of the cockpit. Once inside, Double D got in front of the main controls, the steering system, as Eddy mans the smaller turret that fires basic energy bullets. Just as Double D begins to get the Hovership off the platform, a team of Hoverships pass overhead, creating much of a ruckus inside and outside around the Eds' Hovership, that the ship is nearly rock off the platform.

"That was close," mumbles Double D under his breath.

"Boy, I don't feel so good..." Eddy said, grabbing onto his stomach.

"If you need to throw up, use this paper bag," Double D offered, holding a bag to the side.

Eddy was oblige to take the bag away from Double D's personal and, taking his helmet off, the small Ed opens the bag wide enough to stick his head down and puke inside the bag. After a good few seconds, Eddy seals off the bag and hands the bag back to Double D, who is disgusted by seeing his friend puking in the same bag that he gave him.

"Uh, no, thank you," the smart Ed replied.

With a flick of the "on" switch, Double D got the Hovership running and hovering off the landing platform. The ship travels a few inches from the platform, getting the Hovership time to put away its landing gears, and the smart Ed pushes the nitro button to launch into the skies. After slowing down the ship, the radar blips up five Hoverships on it, all of which are heading straight for the Eds.

"Incoming!" Double D shouted.

The Hoverships launch a barrage of missiles, all of which are lock onto the Eds' ship. Double D grasp onto the wheel and barrels out of the way in time, having all of the missiles to meet up and create a large explosion, destroying the five Hoverships and knocking the Eds down a few yards in the air. Another Hovership comes along and Ed fires missiles to combat the Hovership, destroying it and sending the pilots down to the core of the planet.

"And the aerial battle begins, with the Eds already taking down six Hoverships," York shouted into the microphone.

"I wonder who drives those things," Marsha said, rapping her fingers on the desk.

Six more Hoverships come into view and they fire their missiles, flying all the way to the Eds. Double D pulls the controls to him, causing the ship to do a back flip and the missiles hit nine other Hoverships. Double D pilots the Hovership to straight it out and Ed fires their missiles to hit the six that are following them, destroying those as the Eds made a clean getaway.

"You're getting good at this, Double D," Eddy stated.

"Maybe I'll make it in the Armed Forces," the smart Ed replied, "since they do provide college..."

"Look out!"

A few Hoverships flew dangerously close to the Eds' and Double D maneuvers out of the way in time for the ships to fly right by them. Ed turns the turret to focus on the kamikaze Hoverships and fires out several missiles, all of them hitting and destroying the Hoverships.

"Oh man, this is going to be an easy victory," the small Ed said, rubbing his hands.

"Eddy, I'm picking something up on the radar," Double D said. "And it's really big."

The radar continues to beep, with the blip getting closer and closer to the Eds' Hovership. Soon, a shadow emerges in the Eds' windshield and Eddy and Double D look out to see who or what is making the shadow.

"Oh my," Double D mumbles, jaw dropping.

Outside, a transport ship is cruising along, except that this isn't the Planetary Transport. This ship is a cargo carrying ship, and it is far larger than what the Eds use to get from one planet to the next. The coloring of the ship is the same to the Planetary Transport, and along the side is the Dreadzone X logo shining bright in the sunlight.

"What's a carrying ship doing out here?" Marsha asked.

"More like, what's a robot carrying ship doing out here?" replied York.

From behind, a lone Hovership blasts its missiles at the Eds. Double D didn't bother looking at the radar, since he and Eddy are busy staring at the large carrying ship in front of them. Sirens went off and the missiles hit, sending the Eds flying straight for the carrying ship, and the next thing that they knew is that it is black.

OOO

Eddy opens up one of his eyes and he could see sparks flying from the Hovership. He looks around and all he could see is pitch black, save for some of the light coming from a lone bulb. He and the others got up, moaning over from crashing into the ship from an angle and that they hurt all over from hitting the hard metal floor.

"Déjà vú, all over again," Double D said, petting the back of his head.

"Well, it wasn't Ed who didn't kill us," Eddy said, cracking his neck. "Where are we anyway?"

Their eyes begin to adjust to the low light, and from what they could see, there are pipes lining up against the wall. The pipes are bunch together, going in a horizontal pattern as they travel down into the darkness of the ship.

"Wherever we are, it looks like we can't get the Hovership out so easily," Double D said, looking at the wreckage.

"I know where we are," Ed calls out. "We are in the castle of Hollow Bastion."

"Ed, there is something illogical about that," the smart Ed said. "First, this can't be a castle, since we are in the air. Second..."

"This isn't a game!" Eddy finished.

"You got the right idea, but wrong choice of words," Double D replied.

"Will we just get moving?" the small Ed complained. "We need to find a way out of this mess."

"I agree with you on that, Eddy," replied the smart Ed.

"Gravy," Ed randomly said.

As the Eds begin their journey, a lone robot watches from above, hissing as it spies on the three boys.

"A Dreadzone carrying ship, out here in the middle of open air space?" York said, scratching his head. "Don't they know that Skutopa is a gas planet and nothing but."

"There's a reason," Marsha replied, "but whoever is doing this is definitely screwed in the head."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Incoming call," a robot said, holding out a telephone.

"Really?" York said, taking the phone and hitting the speakerphone button. "Hello?"

On the other line, a purring came through the speaker, loud enough for the cameras to pick up the purrs. York and Marsha look at each other, wondering who this person is.

"Who is this?" York asked.

"_I want to play a game_," a sinister voice replied.

"I'll ask this again, who is this?" the muscle man asked, practically shouting.

"_Someone that you don't want to mess with_," the voice responded.

"Why are you calling us?" Marsha asked.

"_Notice the carrying ship outside_."

The two commentators look out through the window and notice something strange going on. From the carrying ship, a series of metallic robots drop from an open hatch in the side of the ship and down onto passing Hoverships, and each robot is fusing with these ships, taking full control.

"What are those things?" asked York.

"_They're a new type of robot_," the voice answered. "_And if you want to know what they are, I'll get the carrying ship next to the blimp_."

"Have you lost your mind?" Marsha shouted.

"_No_."

"Who are you?" the muscle man repeated.

"_The man with the pow_..." Before he could finish, the phone cuts to static.

"Transmission got cut," York said, turning the speakerphone off.

"Who does he think he is?" Marsha asked.

"Uh, I think we should be worrying about that," the muscle man said, tapping her shoulder.

They both turn to face outside, and what they could see is that the carrying ship is turning, crushing Hoverships that got in the way. And the ship is aiming directly at the Dreadzone X blimp.

"Oh," the little girl flatly said, "right."

Inside of the ship, the Eds walk along in the shadows, their feet stomping loud enough to echo off the walls. Water drips from a leaking pipe and some steam blew off above Double D's head, startling him for a bit. They come across a door to the right of them, and they notice how large it is to them, seeing that this is made to fit a large creature to get through.

"_Hey guys, I got news to tell you_," Jonny said, getting on the headset.

"What is it, Jonny?" Double D asked.

"_The ship you guys are on is turning_," the bald boy replied.

"Is that a good thing?" Eddy asked.

"_It's on a collision course towards a blimp_," again, Jonny replied.

"Oh my," is the only thing Double D can say.

"_Plank suggests that you head for the bridge to stop the ship_," Jonny answered.

"Do you have the coordinates for the bridge?" the smart Ed asked.

"_We're still getting data_," the bald boy answered, and the Eds could hear typing from far away.

"Then we're on our own then," Eddy stated. "Lets..."

The door next to them bust open and crash into the other side of the hallway. In the doorway, a lone Executioner stands there all high and mighty, holding onto its dual-edge axe with everything it haves. It looks down onto the Eds, and with an evil grin, the boys take a few step backs.

"Run for it!" the small Ed ordered.

The Eds made a running dash, with the three of them tripping up as the Executioner steps out into the hallway. It lifts up its axe above its head, getting ready to launch its energy blast. Just as it is about to bring the axe down, a robot jumps down from the ceiling and the Executioner begins to struggle with it. The Eds stop to look upon the scene, seeing that the Executioner is trying to rip off the robot, but it fails as it is consume by the robot.

The Eds watch as the robot begins to alter the Executioner, changing its form drastically. Then, transformation stops, and the Executioner looks upon the Eds laughing. The new Executioner is much bulkier than the original model, with some parts showing the very inside of the robot. It gains some spikes along its shoulder and upper arms, plus extra armor for its torso. Its head also got an upgrade with it being a single, yet complex, eyed head. And the axe… well, the axe got a complete overhaul, with there being dual-ends and sporting four razor-sharp blades.

"Uh, what just happen?" Eddy asked.

"Some unknown robot just fused with the Executioner," Double D responded, skeptical about what he saw.

"Is that a good thing?" Ed asked, repeating Eddy.

"No Ed, it isn't," the smart Ed replied.

The Executioner slowly walks up to the terrified Eds, twirling its axe around in its hand as it laughs mechanically.

"I'm too scared to run," whimpers Eddy, shaking all over.

Double D is shaking all over, so much that the Executioner could feel it from fall away. As he shakes, the smart Ed pulls out the Fusion Rifle, but with him trembling all over, the rifle jumps all over the place. Double D struggles to catch, and when he did, he pulls the trigger prematurely and fires a shot, completely missing the Executioner. The robot looks to where the shot landed, just a foot away above its head, and the Executioner lets out another laugh.

"I don't get it," Double D said, putting away the Fusion Rifle. "There's something about it that's intimidating us."

"_That's the power of the Transmorpher_."

"Did you hear that?" Eddy asked, looking around.

"Yes," Double D nods. "Jonny, did you something?"

"_No, I didn't_," the bald boy replied.

"Then if it wasn't Jonny, then who was it?" the red Ed asked.

Before they could get an answer, the Executioner slams its axe right in front of the Eds. The boys back away and they start to run, giving them time as the robot pulls its axe out from the ground. When the Eds got some room, the Executioner whips the axe around and generates some energy in one of the two heads and fires the shot, with the energy ripping power from the hallway.

"Gah! That energy blast is ten times more powerful than before!" Double D shouted.

Eddy pulls out the wrench and uses it to knock back the energy blast. But the blast is too much to handle, and Eddy is the one that is send back, skidding back a good yard away from the others. Double D pushes the Revive button and Eddy is quickly back into health, as the Executioner closes on the Eds.

"I don't know what that robot did or even what a Transmorpher is," the small Ed stated, "we need to get rid of this thing, and fast!"

Double D straightens out and pulls the Fusion Rifle back out. He aims the rifle's barrel at the Executioner's armored head and fires a shot, getting a direct headshot on the beast. The Executioner falls back and the robot that fused with the Executioner jumps away up onto the wall and hisses back towards the Eds.

"Get it!" Eddy ordered.

Ed and Eddy whips out the Magma Cannon and the Dual Vipers and took turns firing their weapons at this robot. The robot dodges every blast by alternating parts of its arms and legs until Double D uses the Fusion Rifle to bring it down. The robot morphs its legs as it made its landing, and after giving the Eds a loud screech, the robot charges at the boys. Ed preps one Neo-Crusher and slams the fist right into the head, decapitating and sending hundreds of pipes scattering across the floor.

"How unusual," Double D mumbles.

"What?" Eddy asked, picking up on the mumble.

"This robot doesn't have a true form," the smart Ed stated. "It's made of just pipes."

"Maybe it's that Transmorpher whoever said it was," the small Ed answered.

"I guess."

"You think it can turn into a truck?" asked Ed.

"I think this is much more than a robot that can change forms," Double D answered, grabbing a pipe.

"At least the path is clear," Eddy stated.

"True,"

The three of them begin to walk pass the pipes and the defeated Executioner as they continue their journey inside of the carrying ship. At the blimp, the horn blares from the carrying ship, warning Hoverships to move out of the way or be crush by the hull. York is busy with himself as he grabs a suitcase from under the desk.

"Well, at least I always carry my suitcase when these situations happen," he said, opening the case up.

"What are you thinking?" Marsha asked. "There's no way we're getting off this blimp."

"Yes we are," the muscle man replied. "I got a friend who runs shop on the moon, so he can send out a Hovership to get us."

"Who knew that you're useful for once?" Marsha said.

"Well, I…" York shoots a nasty look at Marsha, "hey!"

The little girl lets out a laugh, enjoying her torment on her fellow commentator. Back inside of the cargo ship, the Eds continue to walk in the same hallway, with some of the red lights flickering on and off. A door opens up and three Blades Balls came floating along, their blades retracted inside of their bodies.

"You think I could get this shot?" Eddy whispers.

"I can't see why not," Double D replied, also whispering.

Eddy pulls out the top launcher, the Micro Spinner, and fires out a single top from the gun. The top reads the present of the Blade Balls and skates over to them, with the saw blade spinning around very fast. The Blade Ball notices the top, but the top cuts right through the balls, cutting them in half.

"Yes! Without firing a shot!" the small Ed shouted in joy.

The turret inside of the top pops up and fires its round up at the ceiling. A morphing robot is up on the ceiling and it is moving out of the way from the turret's fire. Double D begins to scan the robot, but he could not get an accurate reading on its true form. The robot itself is made out of several pipes hold together with wiring running through those pipes. It haves razor sharp claws for hands and feet, which is giving it the ability to climb. And the head is narrow, since its eye is a large scanner that goes to the very top of the head.

"Another one of these things?" asked an annoyed Eddy.

The robot jumps down from the wall and lands on all four before getting back up. Ed pulls out the B-6 Obliterator and fires out a single grenade, which the robot foresaw and shifts its body out of the way. The grenade hit the ground behind the robot, exploding and letting out puddles of hot napalm, and the robot jump up to the ceiling to prevent melting of its legs.

"This thing doesn't know when to give up," Eddy groans.

He pulls out a single Dual Cyclo and tosses it at the head of the robot. The yo-yo wraps around and Eddy pulls on to make sure that he doesn't lose his grip. The robot tries to fight back, but Double D fire the Fusion Rifle right at the neck to the robot, causing the energy shot to cut through the neck and decapitating the robot. The body drops down to the ground, with pipes making such noise as they hit the ground.

"That's odd," Double D said. "This robot is also made out of pipes."

He picks up one of the steel pipes and notices a micro chip right at his feet. The smart Ed drops the pipe and picks up the micro chip to analyze it.

"Do you think that the pipe monsters are going to attack us when we get home?" Ed asked.

"I highly doubt that," replied Double D. "This here is the culprit. A single micro chip that has been manumitting these pipes."

"You mean like a potato chip?" Ed asked.

"No, I mean computer chip," the smart Ed responded, annoyed by Ed's remarks.

"How's that little thing affecting pipes?" Eddy asked.

Suddenly, they heard a loud banging very close to them.

"Unless you want to find out," Double D answered, "I suggest that we should move."

After hearing another bang, the Eds got moving down the hallway. Behind them, the Executioner got up after suffering the damage that the Eds and the morphing robot gave it. The massive robot grabs onto the axe lying behind and starts to walk towards the Eds. Then, from behind, another one of the morphing robots merge with the Executioner to make it go back to its super form. Far ahead, the Eds walk along the wall very carefully, in fear that they might get attack from the shadows. A burst of steam went out from a pipe, and Double D jumps onto Eddy's head.

"Double D," the small Ed said in a flat tone. "If you don't get off my head, I'm going to beat you to a pulp."

After hearing that, the smart Ed slowly climbs off of Eddy's head. "I'm sorry," Double D replied.

Then a snarl rang out in the hallway and Double D jumps onto Ed's head, shaking the tall Ed's head like a twig in the wind.

"Seriously, you get work up over the smallest thing," Eddy said, putting the wrench on his shoulder.

A banging shot out and three Swarmers emerge into the light. Double D notices the rat creatures in front of them and he got down from Ed's head, realizing that the Swarmers don't realize that the Eds are there. The boys stand there, watching the Swarmers sniff around the floor until all of them heard a bang from above. A pipe drops and suddenly a robot came crashing right down on top of the Swarmers, morphing with them right in front of the Eds.

"What, one of these things again?" the small Ed asked.

The morphing robot's body begins to fuse into the Swarmers' form, changing their outer appearances dramatically. The three rat creatures' bodies start to grow, growing from a rat to a size of a middle-size dog. The Swarmers' legs begin to grow, getting more built to them as the rat creatures continue to grow. And then their spikes grew into sharp razor blades, and the armor that protects the Swarmers' head becomes more of a dog's head, with fangs emerging from underneath the edge of the armor.

"Cute dogs," Ed said after the Swarmers complete their transformation.

"Ed, I don't think these are normal dogs," Eddy replied.

The transformed Swarmers now look like savage medium-size wolves, and they turn to focus on the scare Ed boys. They bare their teeth, snapping their jaws open and shut with vicious bites. The Eds back away in fear, trembling by the sight of these new creatures.

"What was that thing that made these things transformed?" Eddy asked with fear in his voice.

"Transmorpher."

"What was that, Double D?" the small Ed asked.

"That thing was a Transmorpher," Double D answered.

"Uh, you mean Transformer," Ed corrected.

By the time one of the Swarmers begin to pounce, a hole open up, and the first Swarmer is destroy from scrap metal. The other two are flung outside from the difference of the pressure inside of the ship to the pressure outside.

"Eddy, we're being pulled outside!" Double D shouted.

"You don't think I've figure that already?" the small Ed replied loudly.

Eddy uses his wrench as an anchor, placing it in the ground as Double D grabs onto Eddy's leg. They hold on as hard as they could as they watch some Hoverships fly past the hull of the cargo ship.

"They're the one that blew a hole in this thing?" asked Eddy.

"It makes sense," the smart Ed replied.

The two Eds look over to Ed, and they notice that Ed isn't being affected by the suction. In fact, he wasn't even moving at all.

"Ed, are you all right?" Double D asked.

"Never better," the tall Ed replied, turning his head to the Eds.

Eddy looks down and notices that Ed's feet have some sort of magnets on them. He tries to bend down, making sure that he gets his feet on the ground. His feet are planted, and sure enough, he wasn't flying off like Ed. Eddy nudges Double D, telling him that it is safe, and the smart Ed lets go of Eddy, skidding back a few feet before coming to a stop from the magnets.

"Incredible," Double D said out loud. "We could climb up metallic objects!"

Behind, three Hoverships came up, their guns aim directly at the Eds. Eddy signals for the boys to run, and they dodge the incoming bullets as the Eds begin to run. As they run, the Hoverships outside continue to shoot, firing rounds into the thick hull of the carrying ship. Just ahead of the Eds, two Transmorphers and D-Z Vipers emerge from a room and they focus on the Eds as the bullets from the Hoverships came to a stop.

"We're surrounded!" the red Ed shouted.

A door on Ed's left open up and the tall Ed taps on Eddy's shoulder to get his attention. Eddy looks back and he taps on Double D's shoulder to show him the door. They turn and head for the doors, as the enemies close onto the boys before the door close on them, shutting the Eds away from harm.

"That was close," the smart Ed sigh.

"We really need to read the radar," Eddy sigh.

"My head hurts all of a sudden," Ed blurted.

"What is it now Ed?" Double D asked.

"I think it's this guy that's doing something," the green Ed responded, taking off his helmet.

As his head emerges from the helmet, Double D put both of his hands up to his mouth, completely shock by the sight. Eddy, on the other hand, just looks on with a twitching eye and a raised eyebrow. Sticking out of Ed's ear, a black and red slimy creature wiggles wildly in the open air, as if it is trying to get free from Ed's head.

"Good lord, what is that thing?" asked Double D, a little disgusted.

"What, this?" Ed replied, pointing to the creature. "I got him a while back. Lucky little fella."

"Does it hurt?" Eddy asked.

"No, just tickles a lot," the green Ed replied. Then his face turns blank. "Uh, there it goes. Yep, my mind stopped thinking."

"Great, Ed's now more useless than before," Eddy snapped.

"Well, on the plus side, we got something to our advantage," Double D said.

He got up and pulls on the creature, and the creature's body slid out from the smart Ed's grasp, thanks to its natural oil. He tries again, and with success, Double D rips the creature from Ed's ear and onto a wall, where the creature latch onto and stays there.

"That's quite a leech," the smart Ed said, wiping his hands.

"So, what were you talking about," Eddy said. "About those robots?"

"Those were Transmorphers," Double D answered.

"Transformers," Ed corrected.

"No Ed, Transmorphers," the smart Ed corrected.

"Will you two stop it before I lose it?" Eddy asked. "Now, what made you say that?"

"Well, it's all on this chip," Double D responded, holding up the micro chip. "On here, there's the program's name right there, in the lower right corner."

"The potato chip has writing on it?" Ed asked.

"Please be quiet, Ed," the smart Ed asked nicely. "Now, if you would mind, magnify on this spot, and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Eddy walks over to Double D and squints on the micro chip. He squints harder, seeing nothing that looks like letters. All he could see is the logo, which is a T with pipes behind it, and nothing else. Then Eddy's visor's image begins to alter, and from Eddy could see, the words on the chip become visible and he could read them.

Transmorpher – Birman, Inc.

"Who's this Birman guy?" Eddy asked.

"I think it may be the one that's building all of these robots," Double D replied.

Double D puts the micro chip inside of his suit, and after getting Ed back on his feet and his helmet on, the trio made their way down the hallway. The room that they are in is as dark as from the previous hallway, but this path wasn't as well lit from before. The walls are narrow, and there are plenty of pipes around, squeezing the Eds in as they stride through. Soon, the pipes fan out and the walls ease up, and the Eds found themselves at a fork in the hallway, with three different rooms going into different directions.

"So which way to we go now?" Eddy asked.

"Let's hear from Jonny on where to go," the smart Ed replied. He places a finger up to an ear and pushes in to activate the communicator. "Hello Jonny, can you read me?"

They waited for a minute and nothing came on.

"Jonny, are you there?" Double D asked, getting hesitated from the lack of noise.

Again, nothing came on.

"Well, it appears that we aren't getting any signal in here," the smart Ed stated. "We're definitely on our own here."

"What, so now we have to choose which way to go?" Eddy asked.

Double D slowly nods. "If we want to get off this ship, we need to be responsive about our surroundings," he replied.

The Eds look up to the ceiling and found that the pipes are leading up to a port hole. Eddy takes out a Dual Cyclo and pulls down a ladder to the ground, and each Ed climbs up to the locked door as they felt the whole ship vibrating. Outside, teams of Hoverships are combating the hundreds of Transmorphers spilling out into the open airs. Thousands of missiles careen through the sky, hitting and exploding at anything they touch, and most of them hit the side to the carrying ship, which is letting out more Transmorphers out. Further away, the blimp is slowly moving out from the range of the carrying ship, as the two large ships slowly comes into range.

"So I'm guessing this is it for us," Marsha said. "I'm going to die on a ship with a bunch of people I really hate, and you York aren't doing a thing about this."

"Of course I am," the muscle man replied. "I'm getting ourselves ready for my friend to pick us up."

"Yeah and how long that's going to take?" Marsha asked.

"He should be here in like thirty minutes," York answered.

"And how long before we meet our gruesome deaths?" the little girl asked.

"The carrying ship and the blimp will crash in approximately twenty minutes," a robot responded.

"Can't your friend get here any faster?" shouted Marsha.

"Well, he could," York responded, "but all of his rentals are either taken or in the shop. The fastest he haves is a Mercury V-4."

"We're so screw," Marsha moans, pounding her head on the desk.

Inside of the cargo carrying ship, the Eds are running away from one Transmorpher, three Blade Balls, and two large floating worms with guns built into their hands. The worms – which Double D calls Laser Backs – fire their gun hands, sending out waves of massive energy blasts at the Eds at the pace of a machine gun. The smart Ed turns to fire a Holoshield, clogging the hallway so that the shield separates the Eds from the robots.

"OK, that's the last time we let Ed give us directions," Eddy panted.

"Agree," Double D replied, panting.

"What's so wrong where I choose to go?" the tall Ed replied.

"Because whatever we go that you choose," Eddy replied, "it always ends up being in a death trap!"

"Uh, Eddy," Double D said, tapping on the small Ed's shoulder.

The Eds look in the direction that Double D is looking and stares upon a weapon on the wall. The gun is a large rocket launcher, with red stripes around the opening of the barrel, grey in some areas and blue for the lower half and the handle. Ed takes the gun from its rack and aims it at his friends.

"Ed, put that thing a…"

Before Double D could finish, Ed pulls the trigger and fires out a single rocket. The smart Ed dodges out of the way, where as the rocket zips over Eddy's head and pass through the Holoshield. The rocket comes into contact of the robots and explodes, destroying all of them and sending shrapnel back towards the shield. Double D and Eddy look at the wreckage flabbergast, amazed by the accuracy of Ed's shot, not to mention that much firepower destroy all of those robots when Eddy's Scorpion Flail didn't.

"Well, I could say that was a success," Double D said, still stunned.

"Yep," replied Eddy.

"What do you think we can call this?" Ed asked.

"Hm? The gun?" the smart Ed questioned, looking at the rocket launcher. "I think we should call it what the manufacture called it."

"And that'll be?" asked Eddy, a bit annoyed.

"The Arbiter," Double D answered, after scanning the weapon.

"Aw, I was hoping to call it Alberta," Ed whines.

"Ed, do you really want to be naming inanimate objects?" the smart Ed asked.

"Could we get moving before more robots show up?" Eddy asked, getting very annoy.

The Eds look over to where the wreckage and turns to face behind them. In both directions, the hallway is clear, and the boy took off to get closer to the cockpit. Up on one of the walls, a surveillance camera records the Eds' moving down the hall, spying as they ran pass the camera. Then the boys come across a split, with two hallways going to the left and right. Double D signals for them to go left, and as just they took a step, a crash came above their heads and several clanking noise came next.

"What was that?" Eddy asked.

Then something came through the roof and a round object hits Double D's feet. He bends down to pick it up, and the others lean it to look at the object. Then, with a shock look, Double D throws the object down into the other hallway, and an explosion rips through the hallway.

"What was that?" asked Ed.

"That was a grenade," Double D replied. "We must be getting close."

Just as the Eds begin to move down the left hallway, some static rings out in their ears. After the static, a purring came on in their headsets.

"_Hello, Team Cul-de-Sac_," a low, sinister voice said. "_I see that you're having a fun time on my Transmorpher carrying ship_."

"Fun?" Eddy echoed. "We're nearly killed by those things."

"_Well now, you might be wondering why those things are attacking you_," the voice answered.

"Aren't you going to answer Eddy's question?" Double D asked.

"_No. But as for the Transmorphers attacking you… They want the chip back_."

"Chip?" Ed asked.

"Please, don't start that again," the smart Ed moans.

"_One of the Transmorpher chips is with you_," the voice continues, "_and if it's not return to the Transmorpher at the deck, all of you are going to die._"

"Yeah, because that the ship is on a collision course," Eddy answered.

"_Actually, the ship's loaded with a hundred metric tons of nuclear energy_," the voice corrected.

"That's enough to obliterate the entire planet" Double D stated.

"_Exactly_."

"_You're really are a freak, aren't you_?" another voice answered, except younger.

"_What are you doing on this line_?" the sinister voice asked.

"_I'm doing the Eds a favor_," the young voice replied.

The transmission is cut, and the Eds are left there standing all alone, wondering who were those people and why were they interfering with their communication devices. After some complaining from Eddy, the trio continues on to get to the cockpit deck.

Outside, three Hoverships battle through the skies against the Hoverships that been infected by the Transmorphers. Every second, the carrying ship is getting ever so close to the Dreadzone blimp, but the two are still far away from reaching their destructive faiths. From inside the blimp, Marsha looks out through the window to see hundreds of gladiators falling into the blackness that is the core of the planet, while York is busy getting everything set for departure.

"How much time is left?" York asked.

"T-minus fifteen minutes until initial contact," a robot cameraman said, reading the charts on a computer.

"This isn't how I imagine I'll die," Marsha whines, grabbing onto her forehead. "I was hoping I could at least be with the Double D Ed boy and cuddle him until I die from radiation."

"Say what?" York asked, getting curious.

"Shut it," the little girl said, tossing a shoe. "I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Hey, it isn't hard to admit things," the muscle man said, shrugging off the pain. "You just have to say that you love him, and that'll be all over."

"I do not love him" snapped Marsha. "Can't you get that straight in your mind?"

"I'll be quiet about that for now on," York replied.

As he grabs onto a suitcase, he cross two fingers in front of him so that Marsha couldn't see them. As he pulls the suitcase along, the ship rocks violently from an impact of a Hovership crashing into the side. The whole crew looks up and notices a kid hanging outside of the wrecked Hovership, hanging onto a katana sword. He reaches into his black coat and pulls out a mint green mask with the pattern of wings and goggles, and puts the mask onto his black face. He puts his feet onto the blimp and rips the sword out, letting gravity take over as the boy falls down to the core. After a few seconds of falling, the boy takes off flying, using his coat as a flying device.

"Who does he think he is?" Marsha asked.

OOO

Within the carrying ship, the Eds lean against a door, pushing against a struggling attempt to let Transmorphers inside of a room that the Eds are in. After a few bangs, Eddy steps away and fires three tops, all which the turrets up and aim at the door. The door burst open and the turrets fire, sending the Transmorphers back into the hallway before destroying them. After the tops are destroy, the Eds look around and notice the large amount of pipes in the room.

"We must be getting close to the cockpit," Double D said.

"You said that like five times already," complained Eddy.

"But I know for certain that we are," the red Ed replied.

They walk up to a door, and from the looks of it, the door is large enough to get an Executioner through. Upon reaching out to open the door, a buzzing came on in their headsets, and the familiar voice of Jonny came on.

"_Hey fellas, how have you been_?" the boy asked.

"Jonny, what's been going on?" Double D asked. "We try communicating with you earlier, but you didn't come on."

"_Oh, me and Plank were getting some lunch_," the bald boy replied.

"You were getting lunch while we're fighting some of the toughest robots all on a ship that is going to crash?" the smart Ed yelled.

"That sums everything up," Eddy said, checking his fist.

"_Yep_," Jonny answered.

Double D pinches onto his armored forehead. "OK, could you tell us how close we are to the cockpit?" the Ed asked annoyed.

"_That's why we called in_," the bald boy replied. "_You're actually standing next to it_."

The Eds look at the door, as it opens up to reveal the inside of the massive console unit that is the cockpit deck. The boys step in and look around in awe, seeing thousands of instruments all around them as they walk deeper into the room. Ahead of them is a large glass window, held by many steel bars to hold the glass in place and outside of the glass is the epic battle taking place while the Eds are running around inside of the massive carrying ship.

"So that's what been happening in the last twenty-four minutes," Double D said, watching as four Hoverships blew up in front of the ship. The carrying ship rocks from the vibration of the sonic boom.

"Gee, you're keeping track of the time?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, since we need to know how much time we have before the ship either blows up or crashes into the blimp," replied Double D, turning to see the blimp in view from the glass. "By the looks of it, we have twelve minutes to jettison before we meet our deaths."

"What?"

"Twelve minutes to get out, Ed," the smart Ed translated.

Ed walks over to one of the controls and begins to fiddle around with the buttons on the dashboard. All around, the ship's lights begin to turn on and off and sirens went off, all from Ed pushing a button. Then a small fragment falls from the ceiling and lands onto Ed's shoulders, and the boys look up to see a large robot up on the ceiling.

In fact, it's the Executioner that the Eds defeated earlier, but it is fully functioning and hanging onto the ceiling.

"Well now, I see that you finally made it this far," a robotic voice said.

The Eds turn to see a robot up on the main deck, and the robot turns around to reveal itself to be a Transmorpher. The boys got themselves ready for a fight as the Transmorpher jumps from the deck and up to where the Eds are.

"Now, now, I'm not looking for a fight," the Transmorpher said, holding up its hands. "All I'm here for is the micro chip and we'll be on our ways."

"Somehow, I don't feel like that's going to happen," Eddy said, clutching onto the wrench.

"What? Are you saying that I'm not a man of my word?" the robot said. "Really, I'm crushed. But, if you boys are looking for a fight, then I'll give you one."

"Since when can we trust someone like you?" Double D asked.

"I'm a special case," the Transmorpher responded. "You see, we are a recent line in the advance study of robot technology. Our master, the great Birman himself, has comprised a series of microscopic tubes that enables the users of the Transmorpher program to transmorph, the ability to alter a part or all of the body for better accessibility."

"That's a mouthful," Ed stated.

"Indeed, and with this program in, all robots are capable of altering their previous form into stronger, more powerful machine," the Transmorpher continues.

"Then where's does that leave you?" asked Eddy.

"We Transmorphers are our own breed of robots," the robot replied. "We are simply the vampires of Dreadzone, as we infect on old, out-of-date androids and turn them into destructive malice machines!"

"Your master has lost his mind," Double D stated.

"No, he's a genius!" the Transmorpher snapped. "With his intelligent, we are capable to expand his technological empire from this sector to across the galaxy. To think, we robots are fully able to conquer not only the Daybreak Sector and the entire Polaris Galaxy, but the entire universe!"

"Ooh, can I join?" asked Ed.

"Ed!" the others barked.

"Of course, you can join," the Transmorpher said with an evil grin. "You'll be humble slaves to our master."

"What does this have to do with conquering the universe?" Eddy asked.

"The destruction and radiation of Skutopa will show the universe that we Transmorphers are not a force to fend against," the robot said.

"Who is this Birman person?" Double D asked.

"You'll soon find out," the Transmorpher said in a low tone. "Just as soon as you beat me!"

The Executioner lets its grip go from the ceiling and the Transmorpher jumps up to collide and fuse with the fallen robot. The two combine to make the super form of the Executioner, axe in all, and as it lands, the head that was shot off by Double D is replace with the head of the Transmorpher.

"Three boss battles in a row? Man, our lives suck," Eddy moans.

"Somehow, I don't think that this is a boss battle," Double D replied.

The transformed Executioner whips its axe around in the air, getting it charge up with energy in both ends, and when both axe heads glow with radiating energy, the Executioner breaks the axe in two and aims the blades at the Eds.

"Now it's time, Team Cul-de-Sac," the transformed Executioner shouted, "to die!"

The energy shots are fire, blasting fast from the axe heads and ripping apart of the floor. Double D uses two Holoshields, and the blasts disperse. The Executioner snaps the blades back together and slams one end at the Eds, and the boys got out of the way in time. The Executioner pulls its axe out from the ground and swings again, missing once again.

After swinging the axe for so many times, the transformed robot tries again to shoot another energy blast. As it is charging, an explosion rips open a gigantic hole in the side of the cockpit, big enough for a Hovership to fly inside the cockpit. The Eds struggle to stand up, feeling the rush of pressure difference affecting their bodies. The Executioner puts its axe in the ground, grabbing on as it is being suck out into the air. Then a Hovership comes along, and on top is the kid wearing the mask and black coat.

"Eddy, it's him!" Double D shouted.

"What's he doing here?" Eddy shouted.

The teen launches from the Hovership and flies inside of the cockpit. He came around and slices the handle of the axe, cutting the top part away and bringing the Executioner out into the open. The Transmorpher tries to leave the body and latch onto the Hovership, but gravity took over and it sends both robots down into the core. The teen looks upon the Eds and gave them a silent salute, as he flies back out into the skies.

"Hey, get back here and give us that super weapon!" the small Ed screamed.

"Eddy, the ship's fast approaching the blimp!" the smart Ed shouted.

The Eds look, and they notice that the blimp is closer than before. They turn to where the hole is and notice that Hovership is still there, so they made a running dash for the ship. They all jump at once; landing on top of the Hovership, as each one got in and headed for the Planetary Transport, which is there to pick up the Eds from the original challenge. On board of the blimp, the crew begins to get themselves ready for York's friend to get to the doom ship.

"Uh, is it me, or is the carrying ship a lot closer than before?" York questioned.

They all look out, and sure enough, the carrying ship is fast approaching, giving everyone great grief that they have met their faiths. Then the doors open up, and a man that looks exactly like York steps in, except that he is wearing a blue mechanic's outfit and having the name tag reading "Jon."

"All right, I got room for an additional nine people," Jon said, "so only one of you is going to stay."

Everyone gave a blank stare at each other. They knew that Jon has the access to get off the planet, and York and Marsha need to stay alive, since they are the commentators for Dreadzone. Everyone put their eyes on the director, who is looking very calm in this situation.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Bush," York said, "but you have to stay."

"Every women for themselves!" Marsha shouted.

Everyone but the director quickly file themselves inside of the doorway and into the Mercury V-4, getting into the seats and waited for Jon to get inside. The door closes on the director and he rushes over to the window to watch the carrying ship get closer and closer.

"Oh c'mon, you got to let me on!" the director shouted. "What have I ever done to you all?"

He turns to see the cargo ship just inches away.

"Holy…"

The carrying ship crashes into the blimp, destroying the whole blimp as the nuclear energy is pour into the balloon. Then a spark from the ignition cause the nuclear to flare up and an biblical size explosions erupts from the two ships, creating a large amount of energy and gigantic sonic boom from the core of the explosion outward. The two Hoverships that are holding the Eds and the filming crew is sent into the Planetary Transport's landing station, as crew robots scramble to prevent any radiation from getting inside. As soon as the Hoverships land, everyone inside spill out into the opening, dizzy and woozy from the impact.

"That was quite a rush," Double D said, body woozy.

"I don't feel so good…" Ed said, looking as green as his armor.

"So, that ends the Eds' journey on Skutopa," York said, with a cameraman filming him on top of a robot and Marsha under Jon. "How well did they survive the explosion, and so, how well will they feel when they are going to face the Vindicator Tournament."

"York, tell your friend here to get his (long bleep) off of my face!" Marsha shouted, a bit muffled from Jon's behind.

"I'm sorry, missy," Jon said, getting off of the little girl.

"Don't expect to give you a tip," Marsha growls.

"That's fine," the mechanic replied. "Anything for York is on the house."

From behind, Ed lets out a lot of puke, and all of them landed on Marsha.

"That's it!" the little girl yelled. "I'm going to kill them!"

"Let's go to commercial," a robot said.

OOO

Onboard the Planetary Transport, inside one of the many rooms, the teen sits back in one of the recliner chairs that Dreadzone gave for him while he's not doing challenges. He slides it up to the HoloVision monitor and turns it on. On screen, it contains data on all events happening in Dreadzone, information on the enemies, and a large photo of Gandolfini Birman with a target on his forehead. The teen pulls out the keyboard and pulls up information about the new Transmorphers.

"So Gandolfini," the teen said. "You may have won this battle, but you have yet to win the war."

* * *

Oooh, the suspense! So, if you haven't figure it out, the teen I'm talking about here is the one helping the Eds, and he goes by Mask Hero, mention in the previous chapter. I'm going to use the name as of Chapter Eighteen, and from there he'll use that name.

Now, as for the whole Gandolfini thing… during which the Transmorpher was speaking, I may have lost my mind there. And of course, I am working with dramatic irony here. As long as the Eds don't know, you do. If you don't like this idea, please stop reading, but if you want to know how this ends, continue on.

So, allow me to say this: **I OWN ALL RIGHTS TO THE TRANSMORPHERS**! This is my idea, and my idea alone! No one will take it! NO ONE! ...And no, this isn't a rip-off of Transformers, as I made the Transmorphers more human size and keep more of a humanoid form. And... if my Transmorphers were to take on the Terminator robots, guess who will win? Eat your heart out James Cameron! There's a new alpha dog in town, and he's got a serious bite!

If you think I'm criminally insane, check "yes."

As for some characters, Jon is one of my friends and Bush… do I _really_ need to explain this? Plus, making fun of characters is fun, especially having Ed puke on Marsha from a distance. That is skill.

Once again, I like for you all to review, thank you very much. Up next is the Vindicator Tournament and the Exterminator battle with the Extraterrestrial!


	18. Act III, Ch 18: Vindicator Qualifier

Well, here is the Vindicator Tournament, the third tournament in the Eds' journey out of Dreadzone. So far, I got a surprise for you all, and trust me, the match-up is going to be awesome! Now, what to do, what to do…

Also, I'm giving a hint as to what's going to happen next chapter, plus a deal that the Eds can't refuse.

Legal Stuff: ******I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games**. **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Vindicator Qualifier

"_How does Rock, Paper, Scissors work out for you three_?"

"Hello people and welcome back," the robot Noweg said, waving in to the camera. "Coming up, we got the Vindicator Tournament underway with an Exterminator match that haves the reining monster champion, the Extraterrestrial, versus the lowly ranked, and awfully smelly, Team Cul-de-Sac. Seriously open a window for these guys. They look like they haven't taken a bath in days, even years.

"Jokes aside, there is a match that haves the famed Deadeye James facing off against a newcomer that haves been the talk since he'd shown up," Noweg said. "All this, plus the Eds taking on the new and improve Mechanical Reaper, coming right later in the day. But first, it's time for a Profile Spotlight."

The screen behind Noweg alters to a shade of green, with the words "Profile Spotlight" and the name "Extraterrestrial" to the left of the robot. The robot grabs a new report from a robot intern, and on the report contains the information for the Profile Spotlight.

"Today's spotlight is on the Exterminator, the Extraterrestrial," Noweg said. "He is ranked No. 3 in the Exterminator ranks, is currently undefeated, and is by far the most powerful warrior in Dreadzone next to Professor Treacherous. He is a..." the robot took the moment to look over on what the report said, finding nothing valuable to read. "Uh, there doesn't seem to be anything about what species he is. Matter of fact, it doesn't say anything about who he is, or even his gender. I give up."

He leans back in his chair, tossing the report back behind him and paper float all over the place.

"There's nothing good on the Extraterrestrial," the news robot said.

"Yes there is," a robot said off-camera.

"Really?" Noweg asked.

The robot bends down so that he grabs his report and look through it again.

"Oh, here's something," Noweg said. "It said that his psychic power level is..." he took the moment to do a dramatic pose. "It's over nine thousand! Also, it said that he knows all psychic moves out in the world, and he may have a secret move so secret, he has never used it in battle before."

"Does it say it on there?" the same robot off-camera asked.

"Well, the report is only saying stuff about that there is a secret move, but that's it," Noweg replied. "It also said that the Extraterrestrial's many mouths have the ability to hypnotize anyone that stares into one of the mouth's gaping darkness. Mm, I'm feeling sorry for the Eds taking on this guy. Then again, I don't give crap about anything these gladiators do. Oh, and it also said that the Extraterrestrial has done 665 matches, and defeated 666 enemies. Wow, that's considered unlucky. Oh well."

OOO

"Eddy, I'm not sure that we should face the Extraterrestrial," Double D whined.

"Nah, stop being a baby," Eddy replied.

"But Eddy, the Extraterrestrial is undefeated," the smart Ed said. "He is the most powerful gladiator, defeated 666 gladiators before us, and he'll mop the floor with us."

"Yeah, but isn't Dr. Nefarious the top Exterminator?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, but that isn't what I..."

"The Extraterrestrial is ranked No. 3 for a reason," the small Ed answered. "He's weaker than No. 2, and he far weaker than Dr. Nefarious, so we may be able to defeat the Extraterrestrial."

"I suppose," the smart Ed replied. "You know if we defeat the toughest gladiator, we maybe strong enough to defeat Dr. Nefarious."

"That's the spirit!" Eddy said. "Now, go find Ed, will ya?"

The Eds are in one of the garbage rooms, empty from one of the clean-up robots clearing out the trash. The boys are looking around the dumpsters that are left in the room for anything practical for their escape from the Dreadzone Station. Ed, who is absent from the group, ran ahead as he searches for anything shiny.

"Ed, oh Ed," Double D shouted, "where are you?"

"Over here, Double D," Ed shouted from a dumpster.

"Ed, what are you doing in there?" asked Double D.

"I'm searching for extra bolts," the tall Ed replied, with only his head sticking out.

"Did you say 'bolts'?" Eddy replied, getting greedy.

"Do you have corn in your ear, mister?" asked Ed.

"No, Ed. Now where's the moolah?"

"Here you go, Eddy," Ed said, dropping a large bolt onto Eddy's foot. "Take it like an Aztec temple."

"That's a big screw," Double D pointed out.

"Double D, a little help here," Eddy asked.

The smart Ed looks at the screw and calculates on what he could do to remove the bolt from Eddy's foot. Then he pushes on the bolt's head, shoving as hard as he could, and even with the Telekinesis Gem, the bolt wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm sorry Eddy," Double D apologized, "but the thing won't budge."

"Hey Ed, get your sorry butt down here!" the small Ed ordered.

"Okay dokey, Eddy," Ed replied, saluting.

"Hello, Ed boys," the voice of Slim Cognito said.

"Slim?" asked Double D.

"Hey, where did you find that Titanium bolt?" the eyeballs asked.

"I found it in here," Ed called out. "There's a whole section for them in here."

"Really?"

"What are you doing here?" Eddy asked.

"I'm here to offer you three some support in your match against the Extraterrestrial," Slim responded. "These guns I got are some of the most powerful weapons, and these aren't cheap."

"How much?" the small Ed asked.

"At the most... 40,000,000 bolts," Slim offered.

Silence.

"There's no way I have that much!" shouted Eddy.

"Well, I could cut you a deal," the eyeballs said.

"Then spill it."

"Let's say that if you give me three of those Titanium bolts, then we'll negotiate," Slim answered.

"If it's to get this thing off my foot, then it's a deal," Eddy replied.

The bolt that is on Eddy's foot begins to shake and then it lifts off the ground, hovering right above the flatten foot. Then two more Titanium bolts appear from the dumpster and all three flew to where Slim is, which is just another air vent. Slim opens up the grate and lets the Titanium bolts to fly in before closing the grate.

"Now, about that deal," Double D said.

"Well, I got most of you need to pay me," Slim replied. "I still need 3,000,000 bolts for the rest."

"And I still don't have enough for them," replied Eddy.

"No bolts, no deal," Slim said.

"Hold on, what if we beat the Extraterrestrial?" Double D offered.

"Well... I got an idea, but I'm not sure if you're going to like it," Slim responded.

"Anything!" Eddy whined.

"Well... when you guys fight the Extraterrestrial," the eyeballs said, "only the medium size boy fights him."

"Me?" the smart Ed replied. "Why me?"

"Because unlike anyone else in Dreadzone, you're the only one that haves the power to beat the Extraterrestrial," answered Slim. "Then again, that new kid appears to be a good candidate."

"You mean my psychic powers?" Double D asked.

"The rock on your headpiece gives you power," Slim said.

"My rock?" the smart Ed echoed.

"A Telekinesis Gem gives the user the ability to use telekinesis," The eyeballs said. "By looking at what kind of gem it is, you have the Psychokinetic Gem."

"Told you," Ed said, still inside the dumpster.

"Then I could use psychokinesis?" Double D said.

"Pretty much," Slim replied.

The boys are in silence, allowing Double D to ponder over the situation. He looks at Eddy and then at Slim, thinking heavily about the burden that is given to him.

"This is a lot to take in," Double D said. "But... if it's to get us out of here as fast as possible, I'll do it!

"Perfect! I'll tell the folks in charge of the matches to change the line-up" Slim said. "I'll see you after the battle."

And with that, Slim's eyeballs disappear from view, going off into the shadows and leaving the Eds alone once again. Ed emerges from the dumpster, cover in a banana peel as Eddy leans against the wrench.

"What a rip-off," pouted Eddy.

"What do you mean?" Double D asked.

"I mean," the small Ed said, "we could use the bolts Ed found in the trash to pay off for the guns.

"Actually Eddy, there was only three in there..." Ed said.

"I'm going to kill you!" Eddy shouted, grabbing onto the wrench.

"Come on, Eddy!" Ed shouted, jumping out of the dumpster.

"Eddy, don't do something stupid!" Double D said.

OOO

With the roar of the crowd, the atmosphere inside of the main Battledome is active from the overexcited cheering fans sitting in the thousands of seats. Thousands of fans throw confetti into the air, with the artificial wind blowing in towards the stadium and down for the gladiators that are battling on the battlefields. Again, the commentators float around in their desk, as they take on a much longer desk for the turn of events.

"Hello once again!" York said, livelier than before. "We're here live at the main Battledome stadium and we're getting ready for the Vindicator Tournament."

"Today we have the mysterious Extraterrestrial facing off against the Eds of Team Cul-de-Sac in what hopes to be their last match," Marsha said. "But first, joining us today is the promotional manager of Team Cul-de-Sac, Rolf."

"Hello," the tall boy said, waving weakly.

"So Rolf, do you believe that your teammates are going to win against the Extraterrestrial?" York asked.

"Rolf knows that the tall swanky Ed boy is going to terrorize this so call Extraterrestrial, the greedy arrogant Ed boy is going to sit on the sidelines, and Double D Ed boy is going to wet his pants in fear," Rolf predicted.

"Ooh, such great descriptions," Marsha said, rubbing her hands. "Why don't you have a nickname for the last Ed?"

"Rolf does, but the Double D Ed boy is more distinguishable between three for Rolf to remember," Rolf replied.

"Mmm... wet his pants in fear," Marsha said, licking her lips. "Ooh, that is quite a sight."

"Are you getting aroused?" the muscle man asked.

"What are you saying?" the little girl asked.

"You like the red Ed, don't you?" questioned York.

"No I don't!"

"You are blushing brighter than Rolf's candied beets," Rolf said.

"Shut up!"

"What's a candied beet?" York asked.

"This," Rolf said, taking out a beet from a rucksack bag, "this is a candied beet."

"Hm, looks a bit on the crusty side," York said

The muscle man took the beet out from Rolf's hands and took a bite out of the candied beet, taking the time to savor the flavor and get most of the beet chew.

"You know," York said, taking a few more bites, "that's not so bad. Maybe you like one, Marsha."

"No, I don't," the little girl replied.

"It'll take your mind off of what's-his..."

Marsha deliberately elbows York right in the jaw, shutting him up and making him lose consciousness. Then falls back in his chair and collapses on the ground, out of it.

"Rolf will shut up now," Rolf said.

"If you know what's best for you, then good," responded Marsha.

A roar from the crowd erupts as a bounty hunter steps out onto the field. The man is a long, slender man with a long, black trench coat breezing back and forth as he takes a step. Underneath the coat are a brown shirt and a pair of blue denim pants, along with belts loaded with different types of bullets. And on top of his head is a very wide-rim, brown hat to cover his red skin and spiky light brown hair.

"And here comes 'Deadeye' James Guns, with all his glory as the mighty dead-aim sharpshooter of Dreadzone," Marsha said.

"What is with his eye and his hand?" the tall boy asked.

"His left eye is constructed to give him precise aiming, locking onto anyone's weak spot and vital organs," the little girl replied. "His right hand is built as a gun, giving him ten guns in one."

"That's unfair," Rolf said.

"Here in Dreadzone, everything's unfair," Marsha quoted.

The muscle man came back to the desk, moaning and grabbing onto his head where Marsha hit him, and he got back into his chair, sitting close to Marsha.

"Are you done making fun of me?" Marsha asked.

York only nodded.

"Uh, do you know who this is?" Rolf asked.

Coming up on the battlefield is the sword wielding, black coat, black mask, brown haired Mask Hero, now wearing some battle armor on his forearms, a shoulder armor on his right shoulder, and bandage wrapped around his left leg.

"Him? He's the new guy," York said, "someone that goes by the name Mask Hero."

"Mask Hero?" echoed Marsha. "What kind of retard name is that?"

"One use by a hero?" Rolf asked.

"I wasn't asking you," the little girl snapped.

The commentators sat silently, listening to the roar of the crowd as the two gladiators on the battlefield step forward to face each other in battle.

"Hrmp. So, you're the new guy, eh?" Deadeye James said. "You don't look so tough."

"Don't let my looks deceive you," Mask Hero said, flashing his sword. "I'm much tougher than what your eye can read."

"Hmm... you definitely are going to be a formable foe," the bounty hunter said.

"Listen, I like to make a deal," Hero said, putting away his sword.

"A deal?"

"I'll explain during our match," Mask Hero replied.

"Good, cuz these people are getting wild up for a fight," Deadeye James replied.

"You like to make the first move?" the teen asked.

"With pleasure," accepted Deadeye.

The bounty hunter points his right arm straight out, and with his wrist spinning, his gun hand fires off round after round of ammunition. Mask Hero grabs a mask with a stopwatch pattern on it and draws out his sword while he puts the mask on top of his mask holder. With the mask on, time around Mask Hero begins to alter, slowing down so the bullets came at the teen very slowly. In real time, the bullets deflect off the blade of the katana, showing sparks when the bullets hit.

"No! I've never miss," Deadeye shouted.

"You did just now!" Hero shouted back.

The teen swaps out his time-altering mask and takes out his mask with speed line going up and down. Mask Hero disappears right before Deadeye James, leaving the bounty hunter to search around for where Mask Hero is going to appear. Then, right behind James, Mask Hero poses with his sword, ready to strike, when the bounty hunter spun around and grabs onto the sword with his gun hand.

"Ooh, this is getting excited!" Marsha squealed.

"Rolf could not bear to watch," Rolf said, covering his eyes.

"Man, this is definitely not like Deadeye James to miss any shots," York said. "What is he up to?"

"More like, who is this warrior?" Marsha responded, referring to Mask Hero.

The two warriors battle it out in a stalemate, with Mask Hero trying to use one of his mask and Deadeye James countering it with his gun, and Deadeye using his gun but Mask Hero countering with his sword. It is until Hero came right up on the bounty hunter and whispers the final details in his plans.

"You want me to what?" Deadeye James asked.

"You heard me right," Mask Hero responded.

"Damn boy, you really got something screw up with that brain of yours," the bounty hunter said. "Almost like what's underneath that mask of yours."

With that response, Mask Hero flashes the sword underneath Deadeye's neck, with the blade facing upward.

"I'll have you know that this is to hold my masks, not to cover anything that is on my face," the teen said.

"I like your style..." Deadeye James said before swatting the sword away, "but I'm not going to take up on your offer.

"Suit yourself," Hero said, drawing back his sword. "But once this place is blown, you'll be left behind."

Just before Deadeye pulls the trigger in his hand, he thought about what Hero just said. "OK, what should I do?" the bounty hunter asked.

"I got an idea," the teen said.

With a flick of the wrist, Mask Hero carefully swipes the sword where Deadeye's eye is and cuts the robotic eye right off. Sparks fly from the now damaged eye, and Deadeye James grabs onto his eye to prevent more sparks from flying.

"Argh, my eye!" James shouted. "You little brat, I can't track you without my eye!"

"Blinded in your normal eye?" Hero joked.

"No, and I'm still capable of defeating you!" the bounty hunter shouted.

Deadeye takes off by firing his hand gun at Mask Hero, but the hero deflects every shot with his sword. Mask Hero comes up right at Deadeye's torso, and he kicks the bounty hunter down to the ground, flashing the sword right under his neck.

"Game over, Deadeye," Hero said.

James looks up to see Mask Hero's blank face and leans his head back, groaning over from the impact of the fall. Then Hero offers out his hand, lifting Deadeye back up onto his feet.

"Now, about our deal," Hero said.

"You know what, forget your idea," Deadeye replied. "I got one of my own."

"Whoa, Deadeye James lost," York said, "and the new guy Mask Hero spared his life."

"Oh, come on!" Marsha whined. "Where's the gut? The gore? I want carnage!"

"Rolf's like a good meat," Rolf said, "but not something that comes from someone that is dead."

"Well, at least there's the match of the Eds versus the Mechanical Reaper," the devil child said. "That'll provide me the meat I long crave."

"Yeah, but I'm getting a strange feeling something big is going to happen," York said, scratching his neck.

OOO

Down in the prison block, the cell that is holding the remaining kids of the cul-de-sac is being guarded by two new guards. Inside the cell, Jimmy and Nazz sat back as they watch the awaken Sarah, who is chewing on her collar to get off of her neck. The guards look inside the cell to see Sarah eating through her collar and the first guard bangs against the bars.

"Hey, didn't I tell you to knock it off?" the guard responded.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Sarah replied sarcastically.

"Sarah, you just woke up from a major shock," Jimmy said. "You need to rest."

"Jimmy, these guys are holding us as prisoners," Sarah answered. "We need to break out!"

"Try if you can," the second guard said. "Once you break out of these bars, the Deadlock Collars will go off and you'll be dead."

"Not if I get this off first," Sarah said through her teeth.

"The collar is made of the strongest raritanium," the first guard replied, "something that you humans won't find on your planet."

"We have stuff that could make something like this," Nazz said.

"Heh, you humans are way behind in technology," the second guard replied. "Believe me, those cheese lovers told us everything that is needed to know about your kind. In reality, it's pathetic."

"Laugh all you like," Sarah threatens, "we're going to get out of here!"

She took her teeth and slams them onto the collar, chomping down with all force. The shock causes the sensors in the collar to go off, shocking Sarah through her teeth and going throughout her body.

"Sarah!" Jimmy shouted.

"No Jimmy, if you touch her," Nazz said, grabbing onto the boy, "you'll get electrocuted too."

"But it hurts to see her in so much pain," Jimmy said.

They watch as Sarah continues to be shock by the Deadlock Collar. Soon, the shocking came to a stop and Sarah's body plop from being numb.

"I'm pretty certain that she'll be out of it for a long time," the first guard said. "In the meantime, fasten her to the wall."

"Me?" the second guard asked. "Why me?"

"Because you're the one that haves the key, not me," the first guard said.

"I really hate this job," the second guard mumbled.

The guard got up from its stool and got in front of the cell door. As it pulls out the keys to unlock the door, they heard a large boom from down the hallway, and smoke can be seen in the hallway. Soon, another guard emerges from the smoke, a rookie in its rank, and it bends itself down to catch some breaths.

"What the hell was that?" the second guard asked.

"Sirs, three prisoners escaped their cells," the rookie said, "and they're heading towards the stadium!"

"Why haven't you stopped them?" the first guard asked.

"My partner got seduced," the rookie replied. "He's recovering from some... things I really couldn't explain."

"What should we do?" the second guard asked.

"We'll go after them," the first guard responded. "In the meantime, make sure that none of these two gets out."

"Uh, right," the second guard replied.

The guard found the key it is looking for and unlocks the door. It opens the door and it approaches the unconscious Sarah.

"OK, you little piece of dead weight," the guard said, picking up Sarah, "onto the wall you go!"

He throws Sarah towards the back wall, and four shackles capture the girl and locking her into place. Soon, Sarah is hanging there like a wall ornament, and the other humans are disgusted by this sight.

"You monster!" Jimmy shouted.

"Kid, you're funny," the guard said, pushing Jimmy back. "You really shouldn't mess with guys like me.

The guard let the cell and slams the door shut, locking it so that the humans won't make an escape attempt. Jimmy and Nazz first look at the hanging Sarah and then out of the cell, with the lonely guard now sitting back on his post.

"Who do you think got out?"

"I think I got a good idea," Jimmy replied.

In the hallways, the sound of evil laughter echo throughout as three shadows of three girls run down the hallway to get to Stadium No.3.

OOO

Back out in the Battledome, the commentator's desk moves from the main stadium to Stadium No.3, a stadium design only for combat on such a small field. With the crowd roaring, the commentators look around the newly fresh stadium ground as clean-up robots clear the field from a previous match.

"Can you feel it?" muscle man York said. "The crowd is on pins and needles!"

"Rolf knows what you are talking about," Rolf replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Rolf could feel the sharp, pointing ends of needles sticking into Rolf's posterior," the tall boy said, rubbing his buttocks.

"Guh, too much information," Marsha said, covering her mouth and eyes.

"You don't have to tell me twice," York said. "Anyway, it looks like the Eds are stepping onto the field."

The doors open up, and the Eds came walking out onto the battlefield, with the crowd cheering away for their long-awaiting deaths. They look around, seeing a much larger crowd from when they enter the Battledome every time that they take on a challenge here.

"I wish that they'll be cheering for us, not against," Eddy said.

"You just keep on wishing, Eddy," Double D replied.

"Then all of your dreams will come true!" Ed shouted.

"Like me being a kazillionaire living in a house made of Jawbreakers?" jokes Eddy.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," Double D answered, laughing.

"Once we get home, we'll be richer than that computer guy or that one black woman," the small Ed said, rubbing his hands.

"Sometimes he takes it too far," the smart Ed sighed.

"And now, here he is," Marsha said, grabbing onto a microphone, "the return of our favorite gladiator..."

Fireworks went off and two columns of smoke rise up, as a metallic being shot out from the smoke and lands on the ground, wielding two long scythes. The being stands up to reveal the new body of the Mechanical Reaper, now slicker in design and more flexible from some weight being lifted.

"The Mechanical Reaper, version 4.2," the reaper said, spinning the scythes around.

"But I thought he's dead," Double D said.

"Yeah, Captain Quack killed you," Ed answered.

"Good one Ed," Eddy said, high-fiving the tall Ed.

"Not necessarily," the Mechanical Reaper said. "You see, there is a new version of me every time the predecessor before me is killed. And so, I return much better than the last version."

The reaper pulls back its two scythes and spins them around, drawing them near it as it engulfs itself in the scythes and then points the blades directly at the Eds.

"You don't look so tough," Eddy stated.

"Eddy, those blades are scaring me," Double D said, shaking at the knees.

"Eddy, you shouldn't mess with the reaper," Ed stated.

"This isn't time to sing a song Ed," snapped Eddy, "it's time to fight!"

"And a fight is what you'll get," the Mechanical Reaper said.

The Mechanical Reaper comes charging at the Eds, scythes in hand as the reaper swings the right scythe at Eddy. The small Ed catches the scythe blade in the head of the wrench, prevent the attack from going any further.

"Nice reflexes," the reaper complimented

"Thanks," the small Ed replied.

After some pushing, the two slide back, getting some distance between them.

"Hmm... maybe I should form a new strategy," the Mechanical Reaper said,

"Double D, do you have anything on this guy?" Eddy asked.

"Well, my scanner isn't really picking up anything unusual about him," the smart Ed replied. "But I am getting something from within him."

"What?"

"It's a microchip that is his central controls and his memories," Double D answered. "If we destroy it, we'll end the Reaper line."

"Good idea, except..."

The two Eds dodge a swing from a scythe, which cut Eddy off from his sentence.

"How do we get in?" the small Ed finished.

Ed comes in from behind and throws a Neo-Crusher punch directly into the stomach of the Mechanical Reaper. The reaper skids back, holding onto the side that where Ed hit the reaper. It removes its hand and reveals that Ed clearly made an opening, thanks to the Neo-Crusher's spikes.

"Nice job, Ed," Eddy said. "OK, you're up Double D."

"Right," Double D said, getting out the Fusion Rifle. "Now, if I calculate the angle of this shot... I'm should be able to fire a shot perpendicular to the microchip."

Right in front of Double D, the Mechanical Reaper comes up and slices the air right near the Fusion Rifle, completely missing the rifle. Double D steps back in time before the reaper got the chance to swing again.

"There isn't going to be any firing into my inners," the Mechanical Reaper said.

"Really now?" Double D replied, looking back and forth. "Well, I was, uh... um... Eddy!"

Eddy came in right behind the Mechanical Reaper with the Dual Cyclos in hand. The small Ed throws one of the yo-yo's at the reaper's arm and grabs onto the string as hard as he could, bringing back the robot away from the smart Ed.

"I don't think so," the reaper said.

The Mechanical Reaper took a scythe and swings it at the string, cutting the yo-yo away from Eddy's personnel.

"My yo-yo!" Eddy gasped.

"You won't be needing that childish weapon," the Mechanical Reaper.

"You'll be paying for that!" the small Ed shouted.

Ed came up once again to punch the Mechanical Reaper, this time in the head. The reaper skids back from the blow, skeptical by it didn't see this attack coming. Ed gnaws the air like a horse and Eddy uses his remaining Dual Cyclo to wrap around Ed's head, trying to get him to calm down.

"Whoa, easy there boy," Eddy said, taming Ed. "I got it from here."

Eddy got on top of Ed and pulls out the Scorpion Flail, ready to use it. Then the tall Ed charges toward the Mechanical Reaper and Eddy throws the flail, sending the mace ball directly at the reaper. The robot uses its scythes to block the attack and sends the mace ball back at Eddy.

"Now this is a medieval battle," the Mechanical Reaper said. "A boy wielding a mace on his trusted steed versus me wielding two scythes. This is truly getting interesting."

With the two scythes out, the Mechanical Reaper came running at the Eds, getting ready to swing both scythes at once.

"Double D!" Eddy shouted.

"I'm on it," the smart Ed said, firing out a Holoshield.

"Really?" the Mechanical Reaper asked.

The reaper takes one of its scythes and swings the scythe at the newly formed Holoshield, but as soon as the blade enters the shield, the shield solidifies on the scythe, making it permanently frozen in the middle of the Holoshield.

"How is this possible?" the Mechanical Reaper said, struggling to get the scythe free. Then it gave up on the scythe and leaves it in the shield. "No matter, I still have this scythe, which is all I need to slice you to shr..."

The Mechanical Reaper never got to finish its sentence, as a ninja kunai pierce right through the head of the reaper. The reaper's brain shuts down and the robot came crashing down, shutting all power to the reaper. The Eds look stunned to see that someone defeated the Mechanical Reaper with a single kunai.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my man!" a woman's voice shouted.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on _my_ man!" another woman's voice shouted

"Don't you dare lay a finger on _my_ man!" another woman's voice shouted.

The Eds look up to see who threw the kunai and they begin to panic at the sight of the new gladiators.

"No please, not them!" Double D shouted, grabbing onto his hat.

"Kankers!" the Eds shouted.

There, standing behind the fallen reaper are three girls, each one is wearing armor almost identical to the Eds' armor. The girls are taller than the Eds, and each one haves a different color hair that corresponds to their armor. The one in the middle is a red-head, with her hair in curls and covering her eyes. The one to the right is a blonde, with her hair showing her eyes and her buck-teeth sticking out. And the one on the left has her hair dye blue and haves one eye cover by a bang.

"Jiminy! The time of reckoning is here!" Rolf shouted. "Rolf's making like the beaver and hide!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Marsha said.

"Meh, humans are weird," York said, folding his arms cross.

"You're telling me," Marsha replied, leaning back in her chair.

"Lee, Marie and May Kanker?" Eddy said quickly. "How did they get here?"

"I figure that we were abducted," Double D explained, "the aliens must have grabbed enough of a chunk from the ground to pick up the trailer park."

"But I can't dance," Ed stated.

"Neither do I, Ed," Eddy replied.

"Well, well, look what we have here?" the red-haired Lee said. "A couple of strapping, young gentlemen looking handsome in strapping battle armor."

"I'm think I'm in heaven," the blonde May said.

"Save it for the camera," the blue-haired Marie said, pushing May.

"I think I'm going to faint," Double D said.

Before the smart Ed begins to fall, Eddy grabs on and smacks Double D across the face. "Get a hold of yourself! If you blank out, we'll have no way of healing ourselves."

"Well, I supposed," the smart Ed replied.

"Eddy, I'm getting nervous," Ed said, shaking.

"Me too, Ed," the small Ed replied.

"Who are these three gladiators?" asked York. "We haven't seen them before."

"Rolf knows, but Rolf's too scare to explain," Rolf said, quivering down beneath the desk.

"What did they mean 'my man'?" Marsha mumbles.

"Well, there are three of the Eds, and there are three of..." York said, before realizing what Marsha is saying. "Hold on..."

"Shut it, York," the little girl snapped.

"OK, whatever you say," York responded.

"How did you guys get in those battle suits?" Eddy asked.

"These? We'd stole them from a group of these sluts that call themselves the Ninja Trio," Lee replied.

"Ah, the Ninja Trio," York sighed. "They are some of the hottest girls in Dreadzone."

Marsha evilly glares at York, staring him down over his perverted mind.

"Not compare to you," the muscle man said, preventing Marsha from beating him up again.

"Aw, thanks," Marsha said, pinching York on the cheek. "That makes me not want to kill you in your sleep."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Well girls, what do you say that we give these boys a lesson in fighting?" Lee said, cracking her knuckles.

"I say, don't touch the one in red," Marie said. "He's mine."

"Don't touch the tall one in green," May said. "He's all mine!"

"Then that leaves me with the short one in the yellow suit," Lee said.

"Hey, who are you calling short?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, I don't think I could take on the Kankers," Double D said.

"Oh come on!" the small Ed said. "This is finally our chance to get rid of the Kankers once and for all."

"But not like this!" the smart Ed shouted.

The Kankers slid down and grab their corresponding weapons as their helmets came on to fit their heads. Lee draws out two swords from her wrist; Marie grabs a couple of kunais from her suit and holds them between her fingers; and May pulls out a fighting staff and twirls that around. The three Kankers strike a pose, with their weapons glistening in the light, and all three laugh evilly to intimidate the Eds.

"Uh..."

"Run!" Double D shouted, finishing Eddy's sentence.

With the sound of their evil laughter, the Eds turn in the opposite direction and scream at the top of their lungs, running to get away from the chasing Kankers.

"Well, I think this is the end of the match," Marsha said, wiping her hands.

"Uh, those girls haven't even done anything," York said.

"Yeah they did," Marsha replied. "They're making the Eds run in fear."

"That seems to remind me of your boy chasing days," the muscle man said.

"Shut it!" Marsha snapped.

"Oh-ho, is the little girl ashamed of expressing her feeling towards the Double D Ed boy?" Rolf asked.

"You better shut it before I come down there!" the little girl threatens.

Down on the stadium floor, the Eds run screaming as the Kanker sisters follow from behind. The boys try to lose the girls, but for whatever they did, the Kankers knock it back at the Eds.

"There's nowhere for you to run," Lee shouted.

The Kankers corner off the Eds at the edge of the battlefield. With quick thinking, Ed grabs onto Double D's hat and Eddy's hair and pulls them behind him as they manage to get around the Kankers. Just as the Eds made their escape, the Kankers jump in front of them, surrounding them so they won't make another escape attempt.

"We're surrounded!" Double D shouted.

"Looks like you all ours," Lee said.

"Let me at the one in the red," Marie said.

"The tall one's all mine," May said.

"Double D, use your psycho…" Eddy hissed, "whatever Ed calls it."

"I can't," the smart Ed whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because you're asking someone that doesn't know how to do any form of repulsive techniques."

"Well, try something!" the small Ed shouted.

Double D begins to ponder over on what to do to push back the Kankers. Then a light bulb went off and he starts to tense up his whole head, trying to get the gem in his headpiece to work.

"What is he doing?" asked Marie.

"Is he going to the bathroom?" May asked.

"I so didn't need to hear that," Eddy said.

Double D struggles with all of his might to get the gem to glisten, tightening every muscle in his body for just the gem. He begins to fold up, curling up into a ball of steel, getting so tight that he couldn't take it anymore. The gem shines brightly, and an invisible shock wave burst from Double D and hits the Kankers. The girls slid back a couple feet, and look stun by what they felt.

"What just hit us?" Lee asked.

"Who cares?" Marie responded. "We got boys to love!"

"No, anything but that!" Ed shouted.

And with that, the battle between the Eds and the Kankers erupts, with all six of them taking each other on in a one-on-one fight battle to the death.

"Now this is getting interesting," Marsha said, leaning over the desk.

"I still smell acid," York said, sniffing the air.

"It must be the desk acting up again," the little girl said.

"Or it is Rolf, fiddling around with…" the muscle man said, looking down beneath the desk. "What are you doing?"

Rolf is cowering in the fetal position, rocking back and forth and sweating cold sweat, drenching his clothes.

"Rolf fears the Kankers," the tall boy said, "so Rolf hides here until the demons left the building!"

"Uh, OK," was what came out of York's mouth when he got back.

Down on the ground, May takes her newly-acquired staff and swings it at Ed. The tall Ed uses his Neo-Crushers to swat away the blade on the staff, until it came swinging down and Ed grabs onto the staff itself. May pulls the staff from Ed's grip and pulls it closer to her.

"You're good," the Kanker said.

She takes the staff and puts it above her head. She then spins the staff around and brings it down in front of her, before slamming the butt of the staff down hard to the right of her.

"But you can't match my skills of a baton twirler," May stated.

"Since when did you do that?" Lee asked.

"I took classes when mother got the chance," May replied.

"Oh," Lee said.

Lee takes one of her swords and swings it at Eddy. Eddy dodges the first blow and continues to dodge the onslaught of swinging blades, with the occasional blocks with the Omni-Wrench. With one quick move, he takes the head of the wrench and grapples onto a swinging sword, stopping Lee from slicing the small Ed. The two struggle right there, pushing against each other to make one of them fall.

"Give up!" Eddy shouted.

"No, you give up!" Lee shouted.

She kicks Eddy right in the stomach and sends him flying. He pulls out his remaining Dual Cyclo and shoots it straight at Lee. The yo-yo wraps around, and Lee was foolish enough to pull on the string. With the momentum, Eddy comes flying back and kicks down the Kanker, causing her to go skating along the ground and Eddy is riding on top. He soon notices Double D and Marie approaching and he waves at them.

"Hey Double D!" he shouted. "Get out of the way!"

The two gladiators saw Eddy and Lee and they jump out of the way for Lee to skate on pass them. Eddy notice a wall approaching and he jumps off in time before Lee came crashing into the wall.

"You little brat!" Lee shouted. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Oh, suck it up," Eddy snapped. "That helmet of yours protected you, right? And you got that big hair of…"

"What did you say about my hair?" Lee snapped.

"Uh…"

"You're going to regret saying that," Lee said, shooting out the swords from her wrist.

"Mommy," the small Ed said weakly.

Eddy ran off screaming, getting far away before Lee could let out her anger on the small Ed. In the battle between Double D and Marie, the smart Ed kept on moving by doing various poses, dodging every kunai that is thrown by Marie.

"Why do you keep dodging me?" Marie asked.

"Well, you're throwing these sharp, ninja throwing knives," Double D stated, "and if one were to hit me…"

Just when he least expects it, one kunai slices through his right hip, creating a hole big enough to expose flesh.

"It'll make a big gash," the smart Ed said flatly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Marie said sarcastically. "Here, let me kiss it to make it feel all better."

"No, please, anything but that!" Double D shouted.

"Well, it looks like you got yourself a stud," York said.

"There's something odd about those girls," Marsha said.

"What's odd about them?" asked York.

"I saw them occasionally when I go down to the prison block," the little girl replied.

"So what you're saying is that they're escaped fugitives?" the muscle man shouted.

"It is the end of the world!" Rolf shouted. "Everybody run and hide from the Kankers' fury!"

"What is he talking about?" Marsha asked.

York only shrugs as they continue to watch the battle below. Back at the battle of Ed and May, Ed successfully grabs onto the staff once again, but May had different plans. She struggles to get Ed up off the ground and she flicks the staff to snap Ed off the staff and into the air. Eddy uses his wrench to catch Lee's sword, but he didn't suspect for Lee to use her open arm to grab him, and she threw him into the air. The two flying Eds smack into each other and came crashing back down to earth.

"Oh, my back!" Eddy said, cracking his back.

"I think my lasagna broke," Ed said randomly.

"What does that have to do with us?" the small Ed asked.

"Pulled pork?"

"Never mind," Eddy said, taking out the wrench.

Lee came charging at the fallen Eds, swords prime, and she deliberately swings at Eddy. The small Ed jumps onto Ed's head to dodge the swing and he jumps again to dodge another swing. Ed ducks his head into his suit to dodge a swing and Lee pushes Ed aside so she can catch up to Eddy.

"You can't keep dodging forever, shrimp," Lee said.

"'Shrimp?'" Eddy shouted, blowing off steam.

"Oh, you're steaming," Lee said. "How cute."

"I'll teach you not to call me 'shrimp!'" Eddy shouting, taking out the Micro Spinner.

He fires out a top from the gun and it hits Lee in the face. The Kanker looks down at the top, worry at first and then more confident.

"Ha, what's this thing going to do," Lee asked, "make me dizzy?"

The top backs away from Lee and a turret pops out on top. The barrels lock on to Lee and begin firing away, causing the Kanker to move her hands in front of her to stop the incoming energy shots.

"Ow, hey, quit it!" Lee shouted. "That really hurts!"

She begins to run, with the top in hot pursuit of her. The turret soon begins to click and the top explodes from out of ammunition. Lee turns around to see the top is destroy and she turns her towards Eddy, who is starting to sweat.

"Sorry Eddy," the Kanker said, "but that puny, little thing ain't gonna help you no more."

From the side, a lone mine picks up on Lee's presence and slowly makes its way up to her. Eddy notices the mine approaching, wondering why there's a mine out on the field. Soon, spikes shoot out from the mine and picks up speed, quickly approaching behind Lee.

"Lee, look out!" Eddy shouted.

Lee turns around to see the mine come at her, but it was too late. The mine came into contact, explodes, and destroying most of Lee. All that remains is the left half of Lee, along with her head, both her arms, and most of her torso. The damaged Lee fell back onto the ground and lay there with blood spilling all over the place.

"Hey Sock-head, you blew up Lee," Eddy shouted.

"You did _WHAT_?" Marie screamed.

"I did what?" Double D echoed, panicking at the sight of the angry Marie.

"A mine blew up behind her, that's what happened!" Eddy shouted.

"You're going to pay for what you did!" May shouted.

She came running at Double D, the spear aiming directing at the smart Ed. Then Ed came to the rescue by grabbing onto the staff, which made the staff's butt jab May in the stomach. She tries to move the staff, but Ed grabs onto the staff firmly so she couldn't move.

"Ed, let go!" May commanded.

May jiggles the staff as hard as she could, but nothing is making Ed budge from the spot.

"No one hurts my friends!" Ed shouted.

Ed takes the staff and lifts May high off the ground and he shakes the staff to try to make May let go of the staff.

"Ed, stop it this minute," Double D commanded.

"OK," Ed replied.

Instead of gently lowering the staff, Ed's strength brings May down so hard on the ground, her bones begin to crack. The crunching was so loud, the noise could be heard throughout the whole stadium, and anyone winches by the sound of the bones.

"Gah, that's got to hurt," York said.

"Ah, music to my ears," Marsha said, reclining back in her chair.

"Ed! What were you thinking?" Double D shouted.

"Buttered toast?" the tall Ed replied.

"Well, that's two down," Eddy said, counting the bodies, "only one more to…"

Out of nowhere, Marie pounces on top of Double D and the two of them begin to punch and kick each other. The two move around the battlefield, fighting it out to keep the battle going, and Ed and Eddy watch on the sideline as their teammate fight it out with the last surviving Kanker sister.

"Way to go, Double D," Eddy shouted.

"You kin do it!" Ed shouted, doing a Waterboy impression.

"What was that for?" asked Eddy.

Marie claws at Double D's face and the smart Ed lifts the Kanker off of him. The Kanker throws a kunai and Double D catches it with the gem's power and tosses back at her. The kunai cuts the top part of her hand and she throws a punch with the cut hand, with blood sailing through the air. Double D tries not to fight the Kanker, but she continues to beat up the innocent Ed.

"Why, Double D? Why did you have to kill Lee and May?" Marie asked, sobbing.

"I didn't kill them!" Double D responded. "Eddy was the one that killed Lee, and Ed crushed May. Don't you see that I was not the one that didn't kill them?"

"But why?" Marie asked. "Why?"

"Marie, listen to me!" the smart Ed commanded. "You got to get this through your head!"

"Why should I?" Marie said, her words cracking up from her crying. "You're going to kill me anyway."

"No, I'm not!" Double D shouted. "Can't you see that this game show is making you like this? It doesn't have to be this way."

Marie throws another kunai, this time at Double D's face. The Ed caught it with the gem and he knocks the kunai to the side, not hitting Marie or the other Eds.

"Marie, just listen to me," Double D said. "You need to stop fighting."

"Make me!" the Kanker stated.

She pounces onto Double D again, but this time, Double D got the better advantage and over power her, causing Marie to land on her back and Double D right on top, pinning her down to the ground.

"Just listen for one minute, that's all I need," Double D shouted.

"Say all you want, it's not going to do anything," Marie stated.

"Marie, I think you're much more than what you are," the smart Ed said.

Something inside of Marie struck a chord, and she begins to take off her helmet and her face reveals her astonish look on her face, along with some tears in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"I think you're a real, special girl," Double D replied. "Sure, you girls are always chasing us, but deep inside, I know that you girls are really nice."

"Is that what you think?" Marie asked.

"Sure," Double D said. "With my help, I'm sure that I can turn you from a rebel to a mature woman."

He got up from Marie and he offers his hand for the girl. She grabs on, accepting the offer, and Double D lifts her back up on her feet. The two of them look at each other for a bit in silence, with the crowd waiting in an awkward silence for one to strike.

"Double D…" Marie said, before hugging him, "thank you."

"It's nothing, really," Double D said, accepting the hug.

"What gives? Why aren't you killing her?" asked Eddy.

"Edward," the smart Ed snapped.

"Yes, mommy?"

"Not you, Ed," Double D corrected. "Eddy, why are you thinking like that?"

"Because we need to get rid of her," Eddy replied. "She's the enemy!"

"True, but that isn't the proper way of treating her," the smart Ed stated. "I'm sure that she wants to get out as much as we…"

A small bang erupted behind Double D, and the Eds look to see a disturbing sight in front of them.

"DO!" Double D let out.

"Didn't see that one coming," Eddy said.

Marie's body starts to wobble before finally collapsing on its back, with blood dripping out of her wound.

"It wasn't me!" Ed shouted.

"Wasn't me," Eddy said.

"Good lord!" Double D shouted. "Did her head just blow up?"

"Did her head blow up?" York echoed.

"Yes, it did," Marsha replied.

"Who in the right mind will do such a…"

The muscle man turns his head to look at what Marsha's doing. She is holding a black box with three red buttons on it. She looks at York, who is now haves a big, devious smile on his face.

"What?" asked Marsha.

"I see what you're doing," York said. "You want to have that Double D Ed boy all to yourself."

"No, I don't!" Marsha rejected. "Why would I bother with those humans?"

"I just can't get rid of the smell of acid burning," the muscle man said, wiping his nose.

Marsha takes the box that she is holding and chunks it at York's head, knocking him off his chair and down on the platform. On the ground, Double D walks up to the decapitated Marie's body and got down on his knees. He picks up her lifeless hand and held it between his owns.

"Goodbye," the Ed whispers, "Marie."

"What do they do with the bodies?" Ed asked, looking at the crunched May.

"I think they burn them," Eddy replied.

"You think that we can keep Marie's body?" Double D asked.

"What are we going to do…?" Eddy said, before coming up with a thought. "Double D, I didn't know you have it in you."

It didn't take long for the smart Ed to process what Eddy is saying and he blushes as red as his armor. "Eddy! How could you think such obscure ideas?"

Ed couldn't help but laugh as Double D blushes while looking at Marie's body. Eddy joins Ed to make Double D more embarrass, as the camera filming the Eds cut to static, going to commercial.

* * *

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, so stop it! Sick-o's. No, really, I killed the Kankers! Mwuhahaha! Why do I feel funny inside? *burps* Oops, I guess that was gas.

Seriously, if I were to say have one of the Kankers, I'll save Marie, since… c'mon; you know she's the better looking one out of the three, just like Double D is from the Eds. And no, I'm not saying that because I'm a homosexual. You know, now that I'm talking about the bodies, I think I should do like a Star Trek funeral.

Nah. That's never gonna happen, not in this world. But... yeah, that might... nah.

Allow me to note that the Mechanical Reaper in this chapter is known as Version 4.2. Notice anything about this number? And plus the whole 666 thing going on with the Extraterrestrial? No? Well, just read on.

Once again, I like for you all to review, thank you very much. Next up, the Exterminator match!


	19. Act III, Ch 19: Edd vs Extraterrestrial

Now, I know you're wondering why I named this chapter like it is, and one: if you skip ahead and/or two: you completely forgot, I'll explain. Slim Cognito made a deal that haves Double D to take on the Extraterrestrial alone for this match, all in the sake for getting three, count them _three_, super weapons.

All for… free! What wouldn't you do for that? Well, except put your life on the line to face against the strongest mental being in the entire universe.

Legal Stuff**: ****I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games**. **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – Double D v. the Extraterrestrial

OOO

The Eds are now relaxing in a waiting room, with all three getting repair by one of the repair robots. They watch the HoloVision monitor, watching a match that pits a lone man against the Exterminator, the Extraterrestrial. During the match, the gladiator is lifted into the air by the Extraterrestrial's psychic powers, and the man screams for mercy, but the Extraterrestrial didn't give it. Without moving, the Extraterrestrial uses its power to rip the gladiator in two halves.

"Good lord!" Double D shouted, covering his mouth.

"Whoa, I never seen someone do that," Eddy said.

"It happens all the time," Ed replied.

"Only in your comics," Double D answered. "This isn't fake, Ed."

"Look how powerful the Extraterrestrial is, folks," York said off-camera. "This monster is definitely one guy that you don't want to meet on the battlefield.

"So that's who I'm going up against," the smart Ed said.

He starts to shake at the knees, getting nervous about the upcoming match. And then the tremors move up to his torso, and then throughout his whole body, shaking like a leaf.

"I don't want to do this!" the shaking Ed shouted.

"C'mon, Double D, you need to do this," Eddy said, in hopes to cheer Double D up.

"But that thing is a monster!" Double D snapped. "It'll pull me apart with thinking!"

"Sure, the guy's big and all," the small Ed replied, "but I can bet you that you can win it without using your guns."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Eddy answered. "Now go out there, and show that freak who's the boss!"

"Yeah!" Double D said, getting up. "I can do this, I can do this, and I can..." he came to a stop to allow reality to hit him. "I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can," a voice said.

"Huh? Oh, it's you," Double D said.

From a hallway, there stands Mask Hero without his battle armor and still wearing his mask holder. He leans against the wall, arms folded across his chest, looking down so that his face isn't facing Double D's.

"Listen, I know you're not the kind that kills others," the teen said.

"Yes," the smart Ed replied.

"Well, same goes for me," Mask Hero responded. "It's a reason I only face robots on the field."

"But what about..."

"About the previous match and Oozla?" Mask Hero answered. "Well, I will never harm a fellow gladiator, especially if it's someone that haves the power to free us all."

"You mean," the smart Ed started, "you spare us because we're the ones that can free every gladiator in Dreadzone?"

"Who know? You can, maybe I can," the teen replied. "All will be tell in due time."

"Wait, who are you?" Double D asked.

"Just your average, ordinary, everyday hero, Double D," Hero said.

"You know my name?" asked Double D.

"I know anything and everything about Dreadzone, including you humans," the teen replied.

With that, Mask Hero disappears into the shadows, leaving the smart Ed alone to ponder over new thoughts.

"This is very confusing," Double D said, scratching his head.

OOO

Back in the main Battledome stadium, the commentators look around to see the thousands of fans still cheering away about the upcoming match. With a much bigger crowd than before, Dreadzone is gaining more popularity with the Eds still alive in the competition and the fans that got to be in the stadium happily wait for their timely deaths.

"So, the Vindicator Tournament is almost done and we have one more match for today," Marsha said.

A moan came from under the desk, and the head of Rolf emerges as he got back up and sat back down in his chair.

"It's about time you show up," York said. "Your friends are going to face the Extraterrestrial."

"Are the no-good Kankers gone?" asked Rolf. "And what is this Extraterrestrial you speak of?"

"That's a good question," the muscle man replied. "For all we know, we have no clue on what species it is, or even what gender it is."

"It is sexless?" Rolf asked.

"I'm not even sure this thing had sex in its life," the little girl responded.

"Uh, he means 'gender,'" York corrected.

Marsha smacks her head. "Words confuse me," she said, dragging her hand down her face.

"Same goes here," the tall boy said, "as Rolf does not know the meaning of most words spoken in the cul-de-sac."

"You're probably going through culture shock, that's all," York responded.

"What is this culture shock?" Rolf asked. "Rolf demands for an answer!"

"And to hope that I can, one day, dine on that flesh of this boy," Marsha mumbles.

"Woman, you shall not be a cannibal on the son of a shepherd," Rolf shouted, "yet ye want to feel the sorry wrath that is of Rolf's great nano!"

"I can't take it any..." Marsha snarled

"Oh, will you look at that," York said, cutting of the little girl, "here comes the Extraterrestrial."

The walking giant that is the Extraterrestrial steps onto the stadium floor, rocking the stadium a bit every time it took a step. The creature is a massive giant, standing as tall as where the commentators' desk is, and is also carrying much weight, showing signs of muscles everywhere over its body. The creature only wears a pair of spandex shorts, cutting off where the legs bend with the waist, and the remaining skin reveals a rough, orange skin.

"Ugh, Rolf has never smelled such foulness before in Rolf's life," Rolf said, plugging his nose.

"At least it's better than the Behemoth," York responded.

"Mmm-hmm," agreed Marsha.

"And now, here are the three tiny creatures..." York said, "Team Cul-de... huh?"

The crowd quickly dies down, silencing to a hush as the single Ed, Double D, steps out on the battlefield. Everyone is silent; shocked to see that only the weak and pitiful Ed is the only one that is out to face against the strongest Exterminator in Dreadzone. A cricket chirps in the background and one person coughs, filling in the silence that is meant for cheering over the deaths.

"What gives? Where are the other two Ed boys?" Marsha asked.

"Is that the brainy Ed boy?" Rolf asked. "Hello, Double D Ed boy!"

The smart Ed looks up to see the face of the Extraterrestrial, but instead, he catches the glimpse of Rolf waving at him.

"Is that Rolf?" Double D said.

"Oh-kay, this is not what I'm suspecting," York said, scratching his head.

"Me neither," the little girl replied. "I was hoping that we'll see the three go flying around by the Extraterrestrial's power, but that fantasy is ruined."

"Are you that's it," the muscle man said, "or was it with you and..."

Marsha punches York as hard as she could, bringing the muscle man to his knees. He spins around in his chair and then collapses onto the floor, completely out of it for good.

"Got any more things to say?" asked Marsha.

Silence.

"Good. Now let's get this blood bath started!" Marsha shouted.

The crowd finally got back to cheering, applauding for the match to begin, as Double D now turns to face the towering Extraterrestrial.

"OK Eddward, you should be able to do this," the Ed mumbles to himself. "It isn't like this being's going to go hard on you."

"Actually, I am," numerous voices said at once.

"Who said that?" asked Double D.

"I did," a deep voice said.

Double D looks up to see the head of the Extraterrestrial and notices that it has three heads, with one with a thick neck and the other two on each shoulder and long, slender necks. Each head is different in color, with one on the right of Double D is blue, the middle is yellow, and the left head is red.

"Did you just..."

"I am Thundaga, the main head to the Extraterrestrial," the middle head replied, finishing Double D's question.

"Thundaga? What is that?"

A bolt of lightning strikes in front of Double D, missing its chance to shock the Ed.

"The name to my head and for my attack," Thundaga replied.

"Head? I thought it's the Extraterrestrial," Double D asked.

"That's where you're wrong," Thundaga responded. "You see, I have multiple mouths all over my shoulders. With these, I'm capable of casting every known magic spell in the entire universe."

"Magic?" Double D replied. "Then that lightning strike..."

"Was from my mouth," the middle head answered.

_He's using telepathy_, the smart Ed thought. _That explains why he's mute all the time and he didn't move his mouth_.

He notices a fireball heading straight for him and he dodges out of the way in time for the fire to spread out and burn the spot it hit.

_That fireball is fast_, Double D thought. _I'm guessing that each mouth has their own specific magic. But the question is what_?

Double D notices a shot of cold wind heading straight for him and he got out of the way in time for ice to form on the ground. Then another fireball came at Double D and the Ed dodges again, and the attacks keep on alternating.

"You can't keep dodging forever!" a fiery voice shouted. "My fireballs will eventually hit you."

"Who is this?" the smart Ed asked.

"The name's Firaga and my fire is smoking hot!" the red head said.

The red head opens its mouth and a fire stream exits from the mouth. The fire came right on top of Double D, and the Ed pushes against the stream, skidding back to prevent the fire from moving any further.

"Ooh, you like to play with fire, eh?" the chilled voice of the blue head said. "Well, how about a nice, refreshing blast of cool air to chill you out?"

The mouth known as Blizzaga blows another breath of cold breath down to the ground level, but this time it is control. The breath turns to hit where Double D is standing, freezing up his armor and his limbs, and the ice begins to crack from the pressure of the fire.

"Whew, things are starting to heat up in here," Marsha said, opening up her collar on her sweater.

"Bow-chicka-wah..."

Marsha took one of her heels and jabs York in the stomach, making him stop embarrassing her on national HoloVision. The muscle man only let out moans in pain, groaning about Marsha stabbing him.

"Why are you so violent to the guy?" Rolf asked.

"Don't ask, and I won't kill you," the little girl replied.

"Rolf will make do with that," the tall boy said.

Marsha laughs with her thoughts as they continue to watch the battle below. The fire stream from Firaga and the blizzard from Blizzaga stop, seeing that the Ed is down on the ground, unconscious. Then the Ed slowly got back up on his feet, brushing off any excess ice on him.

"Whoa, you survive my attack," Firaga said. "I never have seen such an organic to withstand my fire blast."

"Same here with my ice breath," Blizzaga said. "Never before has someone withstood the coldness that is the icy wind."

"Well, I went through the barren wasteland that is Icicles-R-Us and survive a cyborg onslaught," Double D replied.

"Heh, even a Swarmer can survive that place," Firaga joked.

"Easy for you to say," a grainy voice answered.

"Who's this?" asked Double D.

"The name's Terraga and I'm one rocking mouth!" a brown mouth said.

The ground beneath Double D begins to shake, due to the power that is Terraga, and rock pillars shoot up from the ground. One column came up from underneath Double D and shot the Ed high up in the air. Clinging on, the Telekinesis Gem begins to glow and an electrical pulse shot out from the Ed's hands and down into the column. The column breaks and Double came back down safely with his electrical powers.

"Surprise? I'm capable of using telekinesis like you," Double D said.

"Just because you save yourself, doesn't make you a mage," Thundaga said. "You need years of experience of magic handling, memorizing thousands of spells, and countless hours practicing those spells. And you have only minutes to save yourself from our magic powers."

"I'm sure that I can learn something from you," the smart Ed replied. "I am a straight A's student where I come from, and I am certain that I can catch on to your magic."

"Fair enough," the yellow head answered, "now let us begin!"

"I'm up, and take this!" a light blue mouth said.

The mouth opens up and a shot of high compress air barrels out, sending high velocity wind out on the smart Ed. Double D braces himself for the wind and he held his ground, standing firmly as he crosses his arms in front of him to protect himself.

"You can't stand this much longer," the wind mouth, Aeroga said. "You're bound to go flying!"

Double D got onto his hands, nailing his fingers into the stadium's floor. Then the Telekinesis Gem begins to glow again, and some rocks appear alongside the smart Ed's body.

"Whoa, he's using one of my spells," Terraga said, "and he hasn't seen mine!"

The rocks surrounding the smart Ed begin to shake and the Ed shot the rocks at the light-blue mouth. The rocks hit, causing Aeroga to stop its wind attack, and the wind dies down to allow Double D to get back up.

"Nice going, kid," Aeroga said. "But do you have the skills needed to face off against Gaiaga?"

"I'll be obliged," the dark-green mouth of Gaiaga said in a woman's voice. "I hope that you can withstand my nature magic."

The mouth opens up and roots begin to sprout around Double D. The roots grab onto the boy's ankles and the roots wrap around Double D, encasing him in an impenetrable wrap. Then the gem begins to glow and fire spurts out, burning the roots and freeing Double D. The remaining roots retract, going back to the Extraterrestrial.

"You're such a strong man," Gaiaga said. "Maybe you should be a mage."

"Heh, like a kid like him is too weak to handle what we can throw at him," a grey mouth said.

Double D felt the ground shaking again, and skeleton rise up from the ground, all of them different races of creatures.

"I have to say, my necromancing is getting better," the grey mouth said.

Once again, the Telekinesis Gem glows again, creating a wind around Double D. The wind blows away from Double D, completely independent from the boy's control, and the wind knocks all of the skeletons down into bones.

"And yet, I'm still working out the kinks to my skeletal army," the grey mouth said in disappointment.

"Hey, shut up, will ya Necraga?" Terraga snapped. "Can't you see that using dead magic isn't going to work?"

"And probably not my gravity," the purple mouth, Gravitaga said.

The ground shakes once again, and then the air around Double D begins to vibrate, shaking uncontrollably as the purple mouth opens it mouth. A black ring circles around Double D and the gravity inside of the ring begins to get heavy, causing the boy to slam on the ground, struggling to get back up.

"My gravity fields make anything heavier or lighter, depending on the mood I'm in," Gravitaga said, keeping focus on the attack.

"It's my turn now," Thundaga said.

As Double D continues to struggle, the middle yellow head opens its mouth and a thundercloud emerges from the mouth. Then a lightning bolt shots down and hits Double D with all might, shocking the Ed to the point of total numbness. All the Ed could do is shout at the top of his lungs.

"Behold the power of Thundaga!" Firaga laughed

"Got to..." Double D struggle to say, "break free!"

As Double D struggles to break from the electrical shocking and the pressure, the Telekinesis Gem begins to glow. Then the smart Ed could feel the power flowing through him and he begins to take control of this new power. The Ed lifts his hands outward and he repels the gravitational push away and then disperse the lightning with the same repel.

"Hey, that's a repel," Gravitaga said. "That's one of my moves!"

"Now you know how I feel," Terraga said.

Double D stagger from the recent attack and he lifts his arm to push the Revive button. The button glows as he recovers from the heavy electricity blast and the blistering pressure of gravity. His recovery came to a stop, revealing a brand new Double D.

"Hmm... he knows cure ability," a green mouth said in a calm tone, "yet his headpiece doesn't glow."

"That isn't a cure magic," Blizzaga said. "He used an external force."

"He's a fraud!" Firaga shouted. "I'll burn you!"

The red head leans in and shoots out a stream of fire from its mouth. Double D could feel the same sensation from before and he move out of the way in time to let the fire stream hit the floor and let the fire disperse.

"Hold still, will you?" Blizzaga ordered.

The blue head blows some ice wind from its mouth and the ice heads straight for the flying Ed. Double D foresaw this coming and he holds out his hand. The icy wind hits the hand, and while Double D continues to fly, he pushes the ice wind back. The ice came back, hitting all of the mouths of the Extraterrestrial.

"Let me at 'im, let me at 'im!" two orange mouths shouted in unison.

"All right, swing already!" Terraga snapped.

"All right!" the orange mouths said, flexing the Extraterrestrial's arms. "It's time to show off the power of Impactaga!"

"Man, these guys are annoying," Aeroga mumbles.

"Ready or not, here we come!" Impactaga shouted.

The mouths took control of the Extraterrestrial's arms and starts swinging away at the flying Double D. The Ed flew out the way from every punch that is thrown, as Impactaga tries to keep up with Double D's quick maneuvers.

"Hey, hold still!" the orange mouths shouted. "Stop moving!"

Impactaga pulls back on one arm and punches it forward, sending the fist at the flying Ed. Double D holds out a hand he stops the punch from coming at him and holds it there for a brief moment. The Telekinesis Gem lets out a spark and the punch turns to grey, making it stuck there in still animation.

"Hey, I can't move!" Impactaga said, struggling to move the arm. "What's going on?"

"He'd used Stop," a black mouth said. "Now there's something that we should use."

"If only it will work on Impactaga," a white mouth said in a woman's voice.

"You have such a dark mind, Lumaga," the black mouth responded in a sinister tone.

"Touché, Shadaga," Lumaga replied.

Double D backs away from the stopped arm and plants his feet onto the arm using a form of gravity. Then he got use to the gravitational force surrounding him and he starts to climb up the arm of the Extraterrestrial, in hopes that he could take on the main head.

"Oh, you ain't going anywhere!" Impactaga shouted.

"'Cuz I'm getting heated up!" Firaga stated.

The red head moves in to lean against the right arm and shoots out five fireballs. Double D dodges the incoming fireballs by shifting from one side of the arm to the other. Then Firaga shoots out a fire stream and the smart Ed uses a wind move to deflect the fire right back at the red head and knocking it out.

"Now to go for the..."

Double D's sentence was cut off by a stray skeleton, which is resurrected by Necraga, and it knocks the Ed off the arm and down to the stadium floor.

"My turn," Shadaga said.

Double D continues to fall, but not before falling into a hovering shadow spot in the air. The Ed disappears into that, and the shadow disappears from view. Then Double D remerges from another shadow, this time badly beaten up, as he skids across the floor with deep wounds and heavy damage to his battle armor.

"Thanks for the help, Necraga," Shadaga said.

"No prob," the grey mouth replied.

"Young warrior, you have proven yourself to be an excellent mage," Thundaga said. "But sadly, your low intelligent of magic is no match to where we stand."

"I'm not going to give up," Double D responded.

The Extraterrestrial looks at the smart Ed, confused about the remark, as Double D slowly got himself back up on his feet. As he got up, his whole body shakes from the beating that he took, and some parts of him of dripping with some blood from where the skeletons and zombies cut him.

"Even if you push me all around, I'm still come back swinging!" Double D shouted.

"Like we're about to do now!" Impactaga replied.

The orange mouths got control of the arms once again and it took the right fist and slams it into the ground. Terraga activates, creating tall columns of rocks, dirt and mud from the impact from the fist, and Gaiaga activates by creating roots around the rock columns. The roots crush in on the columns, causing the rocks to crumble and break, and all of that weight came crashing on top of Double D, burying in a pile of heavy rock and mud.

"Suddenly, I felt something inside," Marsha said, holding on to her chest.

She soon felt her stomach growling.

"Whew, I thought it was something else," the little girl said, wiping her forehead.

"The giant killed the less troublesome Ed boy!" Rolf yelled. "Rolf will avenge your death!"

The crowd gasps, peering down at the rubble that was the rock columns. From the middle, Double D bursts from the pile, coming up with rocks all over him, dirt caking his armor and more wounds opening up from the weight of the pile. From there, Double D stands on top with his arms twitching from lack of blood and heavy damage.

"No use getting up," Lumaga said. "You're going to go back down once you stand on your feet."

"Really?" Double D asked with a bit of a laugh. "Now what can you do?"

"I can cast light magic, like this," the white mouth said.

The mouth opens up and a flash of light shot out, blinding Double D. He slowly leans, trying to get his vision tune to the correct lighting, but Lumaga grabs hold onto Double D and lifts him off the ground.

"And now, time for you to die," Lumaga said.

The mouth cuts its magic off, dropping Double D back on top of the rock pile. The Ed pushes on the Revive button and as he made his crash landing, he sprints forward and lands back on his feet, completely uninjured.

"You think that I wouldn't heal myself, right?" the Ed asked.

"Well, I know you will," the green mouth said, "and what can I do? I'm just Curaga."

"But no matter, you're still weak, and we're all powerful," Aeroga stated.

"It is time that we perform our hidden move," Thundaga said.

"Our secret? Won't people know about our move?" Gravitaga asked.

"Not when they can't hear us," Curaga pointed out.

_That's why the Extraterrestrial's mute_, Double D thought. _It doesn't want people to know about its finisher! And they're going to use it on me_!

"Ready?" Thundaga asked.

"Ready," Firaga said.

"Ready," Blizzaga said.

"Ready," Terraga said.

"Ready," Aeroga said.

"Ready," Necraga said.

"Ready," Gaiaga said.

"Ready," Shadaga said.

"Ready," Lumaga said.

"Ready," Impactaga said.

"Ready," Gravitaga said.

"Ready," Curaga said.

"Elemental... Hyper Beam!" the Extraterrestrial shouted in unison.

Balls of energy form at the open mouths, all in different colors, and all are matching the mouth that is creating that is creating this energy. Then the mouths aim their energy balls at Double D and fire out a beam, with all to form a super beam. The beam shone a massively bright gold, and the concentrated power rips most of the paneling off the stadium's floor. Double D could only look in awe at the super attack.

"Yes, this is the secret move we have been waiting for!" Marsha shouted greedily.

"No!" Rolf shouted.

The beam hits its designed target, creating a large explosion from the large amount of energy. The smoke created from the explosions settles in for a minute before being filter out by the many air ventilation shafts. After the smoke clears, the whole stadium gasp, seeing the sight before them is too shocking for them to speak, even for the Extraterrestrial.

Its Elemental Hyper Beam is encase in ice.

"Our powerful attack is frozen," Gaiaga said. "But how?"

"Look," Blizzaga said, pointing its head down.

Down at the very tip of the beam attack, a single Holoshield is stopping the elemental attack, and it is causing the ice to cover the energy. The shield begins to blink, signaling that the timer is about to run out.

"That shield blocked our attack?" Lumaga asked.

"That's impossible!" Terraga shouted. "There's no way that some simple shield can withstand that!"

"Uh, is anyone paying attention that the boy isn't there," Firaga said.

"Where did he go?" Curaga asked.

The Extraterrestrial begins to search around, seeking out the Ed boy in the red armor. While they are searching, Double D already started his journey up to the Extraterrestrial by climbing up the underside of the frozen attack. With the ice chasing up to the main head, Double D runs up on top and jumps high in the air. Thundaga notices Double D heading straight for the yellow head, and before the head could even do something, the smart Ed disappears from view.

"He jumped into my mouth!" Thundaga shouted, gasping for air as Double D slides down its esophagus.

"Aw man," Marsha moaned.

Rolf takes a quick peek at Marsha, and when she looks at the tall boy, he turns away in time and she went back to pouting. The Extraterrestrial is chatting among itself, trying to agree on why Double D jump inside of the monster's main head for no apparent reason and how to get him out of there.

"Oof, I think I felt something in my stomach…" Thundaga said, grabbing on to its stomach region.

The Extraterrestrial's stomach begins to blow up, enlarging the region like a balloon. The rest of the Extraterrestrial begins to grow, blowing up to epic proportions, until the beast couldn't take it anymore. The creature ruptures from the stomach and the rest explodes from the concentrated energy that Double D generated from inside. He came down on top of some of the Extraterrestrial's innards as the rest went flying across the whole stadium, with the crowd going from disgust to cheering.

"_You did it_!" Eddy shouted in Double D's headset.

"I did it?" Double D said, looking around. "Yes, I did it! And now I require an immediate shower!"

"Maybe now I could chow down on all three Eds later," sighed Marsha.

York puts an arm up on the desk and he lifts himself up to viewing level. "What did I miss?" he moans.

"Only Double D Ed boy making the giant blow up from the inside," answered Rolf.

"Really? Wow," the muscle man said, rubbing his head. "Then that means... the Eds are our new Vindicators!

Marsha lets out a quiet moan, and York sniffs the air of the smell of burning acid. York and Rolf look down beneath the desk to see that a stream of acid is climbing down Marsha's chair leg and sinking down into the desk. The two slowly lean their bodies upright, looking at each other in a disturbed pose.

"Right, then," York said, reaching into his pockets, "take this." He tosses a black box.

Rolf catches a teleportation box. "What is this?" he asked.

"That'll take you back to your quarters," the muscle man said.

"What are you two...?" Marsha said before looking down, "oh, not again!"

The little devil child teleports off, covering up her embarrassment as she leaves the two men alone up on the desk and sitting with an awkward silence in the air.

"Well, that ends the Vindicator Tournament," York said into the camera. "With the Double D Ed boy single-handily defeating the Extraterrestrial without using a weapon earns the Eds some serious points."

"But will the Ed boys be able to overcome the next challenge up ahead, big muscle man?" Rolf asked.

"I'm not sure on that, Rolf, but you better tune in next season to find out," York replied. "And with that, I'm York the Impaler.

"And Rolf is the son of the shepherd," the tall boy said.

"For Marsha Violet, we'll be bringing you all the..."

The desk begins to rattle and Rolf teleports out in time for the desk to come crashing down. York came down with the desk, landing on top of the newly created wreckage. He twitches, showing sign that he is still alive, and the camera that was filming the commentators still kept running, filming nothing.

"I'm OK," York said weakly. "I just landed on a robot."

OOO

"We interrupt this program to bring you this tragic news," the robot Noweg said. "Today, we lost one of our great gladiatorial fighters."

In the news room, the robot sideman to Gandolfini Birman sat in front of the news desk, along with some of the mostly large film crew in the room to film this special broadcast. Behind Noweg, the screen projects a mug shot of the bounty hunter James Guns, along with the date of death and lifespan.

"'Deadeye' James Guns is one of the top-rank normal gladiators in Dreadzone, highly regard as a four star-ranked warrior," Noweg said, reading over the report. "He is best known for his amazing accuracy and his deadlock ability. With his gun hand, he can shoot down even the farthest of enemies in a fifty feet radius."

In one clip that the editing crew put in, it shows Deadeye shooting a D-Z Viper from forty feet away, behind his back. Some of the crew members let out an "aw" by the achievement, but Noweg cuts them off by straighten his papers.

"Now, of course, Deadeye James is also known as the only person in Dreadzone to shoot Captain Qwark in the kahonies," Noweg stated, "completely nullifying Qwark's ability to ever fertilize."

The robot film crew cheers as the clip showing the miraculous shot from the "Shoot Qwark" game. After showing the clip five times, the clip came to a stop and the cameraman focuses the lens back onto Noweg.

"Today was Deadeye's last match," the robot said, "against the newcomer Mask Hero. In a crucial battle, the victory goes to the new gladiator, as he slices off the key component for Deadeye… his eye."

Again, the editing crew puts up a clip that shows Mask Hero's katana sword carefully slicing off James' eye, without cutting any part to the bounty hunter, in slow motion and in very slow motion.

"Apparently, the defeat didn't end in death, but rather a surrender," Noweg said, with the robots behind the camera booing over this statement. "'Deadeye' James Guns died today of an eye infection."

With that, Noweg silently salutes into the camera, and the robot manning the camera shuts it off, cutting transmission.

OOO

The Extraterrestrial

Wins/Losses: 203-1  
No. of Matches: 666  
No. of Kills: 666  
Strength of PSI: "_It is over 9,000!_"  
Time being an Exterminator: 8 seasons (240 episodes)

**End of Act III**

* * *

OK, I did not anticipate that. Yeah, I'm the writer, and I wrote the death of Deadeye James when he is going to play a big part in this series. I really got to work on a better plan. Oh, and have you notice the irony in James' death?

Well, that's that. I'm done with Act III and now the Eds are Vindicators. What lies in store, only… eleven more chapters, three planets, one tournament, three super weapons and an epic boss battle. Yeah, that'll work.

If you look back, you may have notice that during the fighting, I may have written Double D out-of-character there. Well… guess what, I didn't. You see, the whole thing was from the Telekinesis Gem taking over, and from there… you know what happen to the Extraterrestrial. Seriously, if that little rock has that much power, then I should be afraid. Even you.

Notice how I got 666 for both matches and kills for the Extraterrestrial? Con-winky-dink? I don't think so. And that's, hopefully, the last time I'm going to use the "9,000" joke in this series. Seriously people, can we put this joke in a vault somewhere and toss it into the ocean?

Once again, I like for you all to review, thank you very much. Act IV will be right around the corner.


	20. Act IV, Ch 20: Training the Mind of Ed

All right, this is Act IV and for this act, this is very short. I don't mean that the chapters are short; I mean the number of chapters that there are going to be. Still, I'll still be bringing the action all the time.

Now, this is another light thing, except now we're getting to know a little more about what's going on. And a little training is going on here, too.

Legal Stuff: ******I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games**. **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Testing the Mind of the Ed

OOO

At the living quarters of Team Cul-de-Sac, the Eds look over their rankings with the Rank-o-Meter. Eddy and Double D look through the entire list, seeing that the list drastically change from the first time they look at the list. Before, five Exterminators were on the list, with all five in different ranks. Now, two Exterminators are remaining, with several names with "Deceased" next to them.

"It's a good thing that we're not decease," Double D said, stepping away from the Rank-o-Meter.

"Yeah, and we still got those two Exterminators left," Eddy points out, "Dr. Nefarious and some admiral guy."

As Eddy points out, on the list, in Rank No. 10, reads the name of "Rigatoni Antonucci, Admiral," along with the score of 300,675 points. In the middle of the list is the word "Exterminator" in bright pink letters.

"So that's who we are going up against next?" the smart Ed asked.

"We're going to face off against a general?" Ed asked.

"No, a general is in charge of soldiers," Double D corrected. "Admirals are in charge of sailors."

"And this is no ordinary admiral," a voice stated.

The Eds look up and notice the teen Mask Hero sitting on a pole. He isn't wearing his battle armor, and his katana sword is on his shoulder, with the blade pointing up. The masked teen jumps down from the pole and down to where the Eds are, landing a foot away from the Rank-o-Meter. As he stands back up, he notices Eddy bright red in the face.

"You!" the small Ed shouted. "You stole the super weapon from us!"

"What, the RYNO?" Mask Hero questioned. "Of course I took it, but I don't have any need for it."

"Then what did you do with it?" the smart Ed asked.

"I gave it to Slim Cognito," the teen answered. "Sadly, he's on the Planetary Transport right now, and it won't be back for a few good hours."

"Then answer this!" Eddy barked. "Why did you take it?"

"To prevent Gandolfini from getting his hands on the gun," Mask Hero replied.

"Who?"

"He's the head of Dreadzone, and a master engineer," Mask Hero answered. "He's the one that built everything that is Dreadzone."

"He built everything?" Double D asked, looking all around. "That's incredible."

"It took all of his savings to rebuilt Dreadzone, and now he's making more than what he spent," the teen said. "If you don't mind, I like to ask you for something."

"Anything," the smart Ed replied.

"Whoa, whoa, why should we trust you?" Eddy asked.

"In due time, Team Cul-de-Sac," Mask Hero said. "Now, I heard that you three gathered a micro chip back at Skutopa. Do you still have the chip?"

Double D opens a hatch in his suit and pulls out the Transmorpher program chip. Ed eyes it in hunger and then in disappointment as the smart Ed hands the chip to the masked teen. Mask Hero looks at the chip through his mask and he puts the chip in his coat.

"Yes, that is his new program," he said, making sure that the micro chip won't fall in his pocket. "Lately, Gandolfini has been working on a new breed of robots and androids that can morph their bodies to make them stronger, faster and better than previous generations. It's something to cover up his failed Mechanical Reaper line."

"Who is this guy?" Ed asked.

"Gandolfini Birman…" the teen let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, but I think it's too soon to say anything."

Then a shuttle came down from a highway and it parks itself onto the landing pad. The doors open up and Mask Hero made his way up to the doors. He turns to face the Eds and he gave them a faint smile under his mask holder.

"I'll see you around, Team Cul-de-Sac," Mask Hero said, saluting the boys.

The doors close on him and the shuttle lifts up to the highway, carrying the teen back to his quarters. Back at the Eds, Jonny came from the computer with Plank, and Kevin walks out of his room to walk up to the Eds.

"What was that about?" the bald boy asked.

"He made a fool out of us!" Eddy shouted, going into conclusions.

"Eddy, you need to let go of your anger," Double D sighs. "He has been helping us getting through the competition, and he is willing to help us get out."

"But this could be a set-up for a backstabbing," the small Ed snapped.

"You think he'll use his sword?" Ed asked, trying to get in on the conversation.

"Please stay out of this, Ed," Double D asked nicely.

"Who was that guy?" Kevin asked.

The Eds step onto the Rank-o-Meter and went through the whole list. On there, they notice the one-star "Mask Hero" right above the four-star, deceased "'Deadeye' James Guns," only off by a margin of fifty points.

"Mask Hero?" Kevin said, reading off the name. "That's pretty lame for a name."

"He's got a sword," the tall Ed answered.

"Thank you for pointing that out," Double D said, somewhat annoyed.

Jonny picks up on Plank's silence and listens to what the board has to say. After a minute, the bald boy pulls the board away and looks into the crowd.

"Plank said that he's been trying to get revenge," Jonny stated, repeating what his board friend answered.

"Revenge?" Double D echoed. "What could he possibly do to get revenge?"

"What about that Gandol guy?" Ed asked. "He talks a lot about him."

"That may be," the smart Ed said, putting a hand on his chin. "But why would he go for some engineer that he doesn't really know?"

"Hello, he wants to get rid of the guy to stop all this!" Eddy stated. "Without him…"

"They'll be no Dreadzone!" Kevin said. "I see where the dork's going with this."

"Exactly! If we go for the source, we can get out without facing Dr. Nefarious!" the smart Ed shouted, elated.

"That's not going to happen any time soon," a voice stated.

The boys look and notice the Rank-o-Meter changes with the tion, Gandolfini, on screen. He is leaning on his desk, with his hands cup together and his head leaning against his hands, mouth hidden from view. From behind his chair, the boys could see the tion's tail swaying back and forth.

"Hello, Team Cul-de-Sac," Gandolfini said. "I'm sorry that you can't make it to my office, but I can't have all of you in my office at once."

"Then why are you contacting us?" Double D asked.

"First things first, I will like to congratulate you, especially you the red Ed boy, on getting through the halfway mark," the tion said, clapping. "Second, I have overheard your conversation."

"How much?" Jonny asked.

"Every last bit," the tion answered. "You see, I was hoping that the nuclear energy will have killed you back on Skutopa, but seeing that you three escaped with the Transmorpher chip in hand, I'm very disappointed in you three."

"But we're doing so well," Ed whines.

"Yes, and that's the thing," Gandolfini sighs. "In the original manuscript for DreadZone, a contestant that made it this far is bound for more death-defying campaigns that is guarantee for death."

"Is that what you have been doing since we got here?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, I'm not," replied Gandolfini. "That's why I have my robots. But I'm willing to put your team in their place by all means, even if it means I have to put myself out there on the battlefield."

"You don't have the guts," Kevin said, cracking his knuckles.

"Watch me," the tion purrs. "My kind is the warrior type, and I'm in the best shape in my life for combat. Plus this arm of mine is redesigned for combat purposes."

"So?"

"If you still want to live," the tion said, "my suggestion will be to give up on killing me and focus on defeating Antonucci and Nefarious."

With that, the screen disappears and the Eds step back onto the Rank-o-Meter to get the screen back. Once up, the names appear as normal, now slightly change from the latest update.

"Something about that doesn't seem right," Double D said in a low tone.

"What do you mean?" Jonny asked curiously.

"Well, he has said stuff in past tense, and he did said 'original manuscript,'" the smart Ed points out, "so he must be hiding something."

"There was an original Dreadzone?" Ed asked.

"That may be," the red Ed answered, "but we won't know if we are just standing here doing absolutely nothing."

"Then what are we waiting for?" came from Kevin's room.

The boys turn to notice Rolf standing in the door. He is wearing not his usual clothes, but more of a uniform made out of a blue material, with some yellow along the edge of his sleeves, collar and end of the shirt. He is wearing all sorts of badges on his suit, ranging from the typical camping to the more unusual tasks, and all of the badges are white and red in color. He also wears a red scarf around his neck, with the knot in front. And on his head is piece of cloth that is the same color as his uniform, showing that he is the leader of his troop.

"Great, it's the Urban Losers," Eddy moans.

"Jonny the Wood Boy," Rolf said, "why are you not in your Urban Ranger uniform?"

"Oh, I didn't know that we're still doing that," the bald boy answered, rushing into Kevin's room.

"Just that young Jimmy isn't here doesn't mean that you, Jonny the Wood Boy, should slack from your duties as an Urban Ranger," the tall boy stated, sounding like a leader.

"What's going on Rolf?" Kevin asked.

"Ah Kevin, is it not simple?" Rolf asked. "Rolf is going to help train the Ed boys to become better at what-cha-ma-doodles, and become the best Urban Rangers that Rolf has trained."

"Do we get uniforms?" Ed asked.

"Most certainly," the tall boy replied.

"Sweet!" Eddy cried. "Then we don't have to get a stinking badge!"

"Nope, you still have to get a badge if you want to be an Urban Ranger," Rolf answered.

"But what about that one badge you gave me?"

"That?" Rolf laughs. "That is for only the teensy crybabies like you, not for Urban Rangers."

"Why you…" Eddy growls, and Double D and Ed grabs onto the small Ed before he takes his rage on Rolf.

"So, what will be working for?" Double D asked, struggling to keep a hold of Eddy.

"You, the hot-tempered Ed boy, empty-as-a-coconut Ed boy, and the oh-so-smart Double D Ed boy are going to receive the 'Glorious Victory' badge," Rolf responded, holding up a badge with a man standing in front of a sun, flexing his muscles.

"Give me, give me, give me!" Eddy shouted, struggling to break free from his friends' grasp.

"Kevin, release the beast," ordered Rolf.

"Do I really have to?" the boy replied.

"Must be so complicated?" the tall boy moans. "Yes, or Jonny the Wood Boy will feed you to the Tormenter!"

"Somehow, that doesn't scare me," Kevin said quietly.

He walks over and made Double D and Ed lose their grips. Eddy charges at Rolf and the tall boy sticks a foot out to stop the small Ed in his tracks.

"In order to get this badge, each one of you must complete a certain task for Rolf," Rolf said. "First, greedy Ed boy, you must use one of your shooting doo-hickeys at a floating object."

"That's not so hard," the small Ed replied.

"But only Rolf chooses your weapon," the tall boy answered.

"That's not fair!" Eddy whines.

Rolf picks Eddy up by his feet and hangs the small Ed upside down. Rolf shakes the Ed up and down, making sure that all of Eddy's weapons fall out from him and on the ground. After a couple more shakes, the Dual Vipers, the Dual Cyclos, the Micro Spinner, the Scorpion Flail, and the Omni-Wrench are lying on the ground. Rolf drops Eddy and picks up the Omni-Wrench.

"Use this," Rolf said, handing the wrench to Eddy.

"This? How am I suppose to hit something far away with this?" the small Ed whines.

"Try tossing it," Double D stated.

Eddy walks across the platform and looks around to see what to hit. He spots a floating camera in the distance and he steps forward to take a swing. Rolf shakes his head in disagreement, and Eddy takes a step forward. The tall boy shakes his head no again, and the small Ed takes two steps back. Rolf shakes no, and Eddy takes three steps back and Rolf is now please.

Eddy looks at the target with beady eyes, gripping onto the wrench as he carefully aligns himself for the swing. Then, he chucks the wrench, but the wrench only flew for a second before falling into space. Kevin let out a laugh as the wrench appears back in Eddy's hand and the Ed tries again. Again, Eddy misses, this time further than before but still far from the camera. Eddy mad, and wend he got the wrench back, he chucks it heavily at the camera, sending the wrench flying. The Omni-Wrench hits, destroying the camera and sending it down into space.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Eddy shouted.

"Good job, throw-like-a-baby Ed boy," Rolf said. "Narrow head Ed boy, come over here."

"Yes Rolf?"

"Rolf wants you to build Rolf a pile that leads up to those flying things in the sky," the tall boy said, pointing up to a highway.

Ed looks up at the highway and begins to think of something to use to get up there. Then, a light bulb went off and he rushes into Kevin's room, grabbing whatever he can to build himself a pile.

"Hey, what'cha doing with my stuff?" Kevin whines. "Drop all of that! Dork stop!"

Ed didn't bother to listen as he continues to grab and place random junk up on top of each other and creating a small pile right next to the Rank-o-Meter.

"Rolf, tell the dork to stop!" Kevin shouted.

"Rolf cannot do that," the tall boy replied. "The Ed boy has a task to do, and he is doing it."

"Yeah, but he's destroying all that I have been working on!" Kevin answered.

As the two of them continue to argue, Ed continues to build on the pile, getting it higher and higher up to the highway. Then Ed is high enough to reach up and barely touch one of the approaching vehicles, but he didn't in fear of losing his fingers. To get back down, Ed sticks himself into a toaster and shimmies on down, exiting from an elevator door on the ground floor.

"Alley-oop," Ed cries out, stopping Kevin and Rolf's argument.

"Very good Ed boy," Rolf said. "Now, for Double D Ed boy..."

"First things first, get all of this stuff back into my room," Kevin shouted.

Ed looks at the pile and pulls out a metal bar. Then the whole pile begins to shake and collapse, making the whole pile tumbling into Kevin's room. Double D emerges from the pile, gasping for air as he lies dormant under several feet of junk.

"Gracious Ed, do you really have to put stuff on top of me?" the smart Ed asked.

"Do that again!" Jonny shouted, raising his hands in the air as he comes sliding down.

"Ah, Double D Ed boy," Rolf said, picking the Ed up. "Rolf wants you to find a way to calm Kevin and blood-boiling Ed boy down."

"Uh, I'm not sure I am capable of that," Double D said, a bit nervous on the deal.

"Nonsense! Anyone that can use magic surely can relax and tame a wild boar," Rolf said.

"I guess I could try," Double D sighs.

He is free from Rolf's grasp and he walks over to Kevin first. He thinks about what to say to him, but the Telekinesis Gem gleams and shot something into the boy's mind. Kevin jerks around a bit before succumbing to the force of the Telekinesis Gem. The boy starts to lose his eyes and he gain more of a monkey face, as he hunches over and lays his knuckles on the ground. Then he starts to sound like a monkey, moving around like a monkey, and even climbing like a monkey. Eddy lets out a laugh at the sight of Kevin behaving like a monkey, as the monkey boy swings from one side of the room to the other.

"Oh man, that reminds me of the hypnotizing wheel Double D got that one time," Eddy said between laughs.

"Oh really? Well, why you try it on for size?" Double D said, flashing a beam into Eddy's head.

Eddy's body begins to flip around all over, making the Ed jump around like a fish out of water. Then the Ed jerks up and starts to pant like a dog. He looks at Ed and jumps onto him, licking away with a partially wet tongue.

"Calm down, little Eddy," Ed said, pushing to keep Eddy away.

"OK, Rolf had enough amusement," Rolf said. "It's time to turn them back to normal, Double D Ed boy."

"All right," Double D said. "Everyone, back to normal, please."

With a snap of the fingers, Eddy is lying on his back with his tongue lying across his face, and Kevin realizes where he is and he falls on top of Eddy, crushing him in his lungs.

"That hurts," Eddy whines, letting a lot of wind out.

"You got that coming, dork," Kevin said, getting up from Eddy.

"So, are we Urban Rangers now?" the small Ed asked in pain.

"Yes, but you will be Urban Rangers as soon as we get back home," Jonny replied.

"Oh, come on!" Eddy yelled.

OOO

Somewhere in the Dreadzone station, Mask Hero walks along a hallway with his sword out and carrying a mask in his other hand. He comes across Dr. Nefarious in one room talking things over with Noweg and Gandolfini. Hero leans against the wall and hides among the shadow, keeping an ear open as he tunes into the conversation.

"What? Those brats are gaining?" Nefarious shouted.

"They are proven to be a threat to Dreadzone," Gandolfini said. "If they were to beat Rigatoni, they are sure to be the first contestants to face you by defeating the others."

"And we need to keep Rigatoni for a longer time," Noweg continues. "His appearance on the show has boost ratings, not to mention getting Gandolfini here more money."

"And speaking of which," the tall robot said, "where's my cut for this week?"

Gandolfini looks over to Noweg and the robot takes out a suitcase. He hands the case over to Nefarious, and the tall robot opens it up to see a shiny batch of bolts within the case.

"7,500,000 bolts, like you ask," Noweg said.

"Perfect," Nefarious hissed. "Now, what about the other half of our agreement we made?"

"Sorry, but I haven't found anything," Noweg said. "I searched everywhere, but found nothing."

"Nothing?" echoed Nefarious.

"Nothing."

The tall robot hesitated at first, thinking of what to do. "That's fine," the robot said. "I'll find him on my own."

Then Nefarious starts to glitch up again, this time with all of his body twitching to get him to look like he is sitting. Then the robot holds out his arms and begins to look more mature.

"_This just in_," Nefarious started in a male news anchor's voice. "_The Polaris Galaxy police force has recently begun their investigating into the destruction of Skutopa. One officer has found remnants of what appears to be a transport ship, with part of it bearing an odd insignia. Investigators are still studying into the matter, as they are trying to find out where this ship originated from_."

Gandolfini's rage got the best of him, as he uses his robotic hand to slap Nefarious and bringing him back to normal. He straightens out and looks at the tion to see him cracking his robotic arm.

"What just happen?" Nefarious asked.

"It's not important," the tion replied. "All that matters is that we get rid of the humans before they get out."

"Otherwise, I'll crush them by myself," Nefarious stated, smacking his fists together.

"Exactly."

The three of them split off into different directions, with Gandolfini going off to where Mask Hero is and the other two going down a different hallway. As Gandolfini walks down the hallway, he flashes a toothy grin, and he disappears into the shadows. Mask Hero steps out and he looks around to see no one in the room. He reaches into his coat and pulls out a radio transmitter, and he steps back into the shadows as he pushes on the talk button.

"Did you hear that?" Mask Hero asked.

"_Crystal_," a voice replied. "_So, what does this mean for your plan_?"

"Only one thing," the teen said. "We need to keep the Eds alive long enough to get to fight Dr. Nefarious."

* * *

Yeah, I'm working the dramatic irony here. You're thinking that Mask Hero is hiding something, and he is. I'll explain everything in the future, and by then, we'll be getting close to the end. You think that I could be a Shakespeare incarnation, since I am working with a bunch of dramatic irony?

As for any plans as to make the Eds realize what's going on… again, I'll explain that in the future as well. If you have play _Ratchet: Deadlocked_, you understand what I mean. If you haven't, go talk to some people and borrow it, or rent it. It's not much for a _Ratchet & Clank_ game, but it's still fun to blow stuff up.

Oh, and "Rigatoni Antonucci" is named after the one and only Danny Antonucci. Yep, the creator gets to be an Exterminator. How lucky of him. I think that it fits his image, as he does tend to swear like a sailor, and he haves a tough look going on for him, despite him actually making a cartoon for children and that show becoming the most beloved series to come out of Cartoon Network during the downfall of the Renaissance of Cartoons.

...Where did that come from?

Once again, I like for you all to review, thank you very much. The two planets that are in this act are coming right up.


	21. Act IV, Ch 21: Tower of Kronos, the

Now, I'll have you know that they're only two planets for this act, which is similar to what you did after the Vindicator Tournament on _Ratchet: Deadlocked_. But still, at least I'm still doing Rank-o-Meter quotes, taking on new challenges, still having the news show, and bringing all sorts of action and weirdness.

Here, we're going back to _Deadlocked_, and yeah, it's different this time. Don't aspect the Eds to do any grinding. Oh, and now I pleased to present… the SUPER WEAPONS! Finally, after twenty chapters, I'm now going to take on the super weapons. You're going to love what I have in store.

And the Rank-o-Meter is getting a lot nicer on the Eds. Now giving compliments (results may vary).

Legal Stuff: ******I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games**. **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One – The Tower of Kronos

"_So, you can fly with that hair of yours? That's neat_."

The Eds are now back on board of the Planetary Transport, sailing through the Shadow Sector of the Solana Galaxy. The ship is taking on some damage from incoming turbulence, shaking everyone up as the ship gets closer to its target destination. Inside, the Eds are meeting up with Slim Cognito, still hiding in an air vent, as they try to make a bargain.

"Well, you fellows did a good job," the eyeballs said, "especially you, Double D."

"Thank you," the smart Ed replied, blushing a bit. "Really, it was nothing."

"Well I am a man of my word, so I'll give you the super weapons," Slim said.

He disappears into the shadows and reemerges to push open the grate. He pushes out a tray and on the tray are three weapons, one for each Ed. The one on the left is a very small gun, big enough to fit in Eddy's hand, and it is silver white the underside is black, plus a very narrow barrel. The gun in the middle is much larger than the smaller gun and it is orange in color, with a blue triangle where the barrel is, and haves two electrical generators sticking out. And the gun on the right is…

"Hey, it's that super weapon!" Eddy shouted.

"Hm? You mean the RYNO?" Slim said. "That there is guarantee to _**R**_ip _**Y**_ou a _**N**_ew _**O**_ne."

"Excuse me?" asked Double D.

"It's what RYNO stands for," the eyeballs answered. "The RYNO is the ultimate rocket launcher, firing multiple rockets at a rapid-fire pace."

Ed picks up the RYNO and begins to aim the gun around. Double D and Eddy ducks as Ed swings the rocket launcher around and Slim hides in the shadows as Ed aims the gun at random objects.

"Ed, you put that gun away," Double D ordered.

"Yeah, that thing ain't a toy," Slim said. "That there is the first model in the RYNO line, and I'm afraid what'll happen if he got the other models, especially the RYNO V."

"We wouldn't be here," Eddy said, getting up on his feet.

Double D takes the orange gun from the tray and begins to study it. He presses a button and Slim ducks back into the shadows as the blue triangle opens up to reveal the inside of the gun. The gun's inside is comprise of several switchboards, all aligned on the three panels that make up the triangle. Slims slides back out after realizing that the gun isn't going to fire.

"What you have there is the Zodiac II, the second in the Zodiac guns," the salesman said.

"Second?" the smart Ed echoed. "What happen to the first?"

"The original Zodiac? That gun was an utter failure," Slim replied. "I mean, I get them every time I make trades, and no one wants them, including the police. Heck, I even sold one to a minor next to the heat. They didn't even bother!"

"Wow, that'll ruin your reputation," Eddy said flatly.

"Now, the Zodiac II is the major overhaul to the line," Slim said. "It has improved where the Zodiac failed in before: range, accuracy, damage, and ammunition. Here, the range is farther out and goes in a three hundred sixty degree range. Accuracy has also change by increasing the power of the lightning, which also increased the damage. Now the Zodiac can take down even the toughest of bosses. And finally, the ammunition capacity has increased from only four rounds to twenty for the start!"

"That's a lot of firepower," Double D said.

"Ever wield a holy hand grenade?" Slim asked.

"No."

"The Zodiac II works like that," the eyeballs stated, "only launches them, and fires electricity."

Eddy picks up the small gun and he spins the gun around in his hands. This time, Slim literally slips into the shadows and never came back out, in fear that the small Ed will fire this super weapon.

"Why is this a super weapon?" Eddy asked.

"That's the Cricket," Slim said inside of the air vent. "It's known as the god weapon in the universe, and if I were you, I'll put that away."

"This thing can't arm a flea," the small Ed complained.

"You'll be surprise," Slim said, with an eye peeking out. "The Cricket has the most destructive power above all other guns. In fact, it's said that the Cricket is stronger than all five RYNOs, including the RYNOCINERATOR, fired their all of their rounds combined."

"That's a lot of firepower," Double D stated, repeating himself.

"It's quite simply what the motto says it is," the salesman said, "'Small Gun, Big Punch.'"

"This gun haves punch?" Ed asked.

"No, he means it's very strong," Double D translates.

"Yeah, but how powerful is it?" Eddy asked.

"It's strong enough to level a fifty story building in one shot," Slim responded, "and to be ban from ninety-three _clusters_."

Eddy takes the newly required Cricket and gives it a spin around his finger, before placing it in his weapons inventory. Suddenly, the whole ship begins to rock violently, shaking from going through rough turbulence. Everyone that is standing is thrown to the walls, grabbing on as the ship is going through the turbulence.

"_Attention Team Cul-de-Sac_," a robot said over the intercom, "_the planet Kronos is approaching. Please report to the departure area immediately_."

"Oh, before you go," Slim said, "please remember that these guns should not to be taken lightly, especially the Cricket. Just don't go crazy with…"

A rough bump knocks the Eds down and rolling down the hallway, going all the way down to the launching area and crashing into the crossing guard.

Slim lets out a sigh. "They never listen," the eyeballs said as he disappears into the shadows.

OOO

The planet of Kronos is one of the planets used in the original DreadZone. It is a dark planet, with clouds covering most of the planet and everything is dark. Water is part of transportation for the residents of Kronos, but in Kronos City, there are many miles of grind rails that run through the city. In the very center of the city is a large stadium, comprise of smaller battlefields that make up to what the residents and DreadZone calls the Dark Cathedral. And in the horizon is a massive tower, with an electrical generator right above creating lightning powerful enough to take out the city's main power.

The Planetary Transport sails through the clouds and down to one section of the city, far away from the lightning blast. At the tower, a team of robots operate the controls for the generator, and one robot is looking out to see the Eds materialize out onto a platform.

"Hey, it looks like we got some new meat," the robot said, turning away from its binoculars.

"Just a question, but how many gladiators do we get?" another robot asked, a Transmorpher.

"Hundreds," the watch robot replied.

"And how many of them actually comes up the tower's control room?" the Transmorpher asked.

"None."

"Who's out there?" another robot asked, this one being a black D-Z gunman.

"It looks like those humans," the watcher said.

"Well, it looks like you got your action," the D-Z gunman said, slapping the Transmorpher's shoulder.

"Yeah, but how well can they get to the tower?" the Transmorpher questioned.

On the ground, the Eds look around at their new surrounding, seeing the whole city around them. They notice the grind rails, the water, the gladiators ahead of them, the massive tower generating massive lightning, some robots… the Eds turn back to look up at the tower. They notice that every time that the ring on top spins, a lightning bolt is shot out, either to a random building or into the air.

"Reminds you of anything?" Eddy asked.

"No," Ed answered, shaking his head.

"You think Ed will know something," Double D whispers.

"Yeah, but I hope that's not where we're going," Eddy replied.

The boys walk ahead to get to a turn to the left. As they got to the bend, Laser Backs, Cycloids, Swarmers, black D-Z gunmen and Dropships came in, and the Eds got ready for the fight. Double D fires a Holoshield and Eddy uses the Scorpion Flail to knock away the robots. Ed takes out the RYNO and aims the gun at the Dropships, but Double D pushes the gun down to the ground.

"Ed, what do you think you're doing?" the smart Ed asked.

"I'm going to shoot a rhino," Ed replied.

"Ed, the RYNO isn't a toy," Double D said. "We need to learn to use our new weapons properly so we can easily get through and won't waste a single bullet when we need them the most."

"Boring!" Eddy shouted.

Ed haves his head back, sleeping from listening to Double D's short lecture. Up in the blimp, York the Impaler and Rolf are sleeping, with the both of them reclining in their chairs and sleeping away. One of the robots grabs a blow horn and places right between the two. The rest of the crew snickers as the robot pushes on the button, waking the two commentators up.

"Colonel York, reporting for duty!" the muscle man shouted.

"Rolf has never loved you, go-go Nazz girl!" the tall boy yelled.

The two of them look at each other in confusion and then turn to notice the film crew laughing at them. After fully waking up, the two commentators straighten out, and York turns to face the laughing crew.

"Hey, what's been going on?" he asked, yawning.

"We're on the HoloVision Studio lot, getting ready to do a take for a movie," a cameraman joked.

"No, we're on Kronos for another campaign," another robot replied, "this time the Eds are taking on the lightning tower."

"Lightning tower?" Rolf echoed. "Since when did lightning can turn into a tower?"

"No, it's a tower that generates lightning," York answered.

"What is all of this nonsense?" Rolf asked.

"Look, I know things are hard for you to understand," the muscle man said, pinching his forehead, "but if you keep asking questions, you're not going to get many answers."

"What?"

"It's a good thing Marsha's not here," York mumbles. "Hey, where is she anyway?"

"She left hours ago," a robot stated. "She left because you guys were snoring very loudly."

"Rolf will have you know that Rolf does not snore!" the tall boy shouted.

"Do you want us to play back the recording that we did?" the director asked. "I think that our fans will love to hear what you've been saying in your sleep."

"So where are the Ed boys?" Rolf asked, turning away from the crew.

"It looks like they're approaching the Dark Cathedral," York replied.

In fact they are, as the Eds are running to get to the doors of the Dark Cathedral. Behind them, a duo of Transmorphers have taken over two Laser Backs and mutated them into more of moth-like robot creatures instead of floating worms. Eddy uses his Dual Vipers to knock them down, but the rounds did not do a thing. Then two D-Z gunmen, known as D-Z Rangers as Double D calls them, came up from below while carrying two missile turrets. Two more Transmorphers came along and those two fuse with the missile turrets to turn them into mobile version, plus adding more barrels to add to the destructive power of the turrets.

"Now it's a good time to use our new weapons!" Eddy shouted.

"Allow me," Double D said, taking out the Zodiac II.

The boys come to a stop and Double D pushes on the open button. He then aims the gun straight up in the air and then pulls the trigger. The generators enter inside of the gun and the switchboards glow with electrical power. The lightning shoots up into the air and then spreads out, before exploding and brightening up the whole area. The Eds regain their sight, and they notice that the lightning that Double D made incinerated every robot and leaving only piles of ashes.

"Did you hear something in that boom?" Ed asked.

"All I heard is a loud bang," Eddy said, taking off his helmet to stick a finger in his ear.

"Yes, I have heard something," Double D replied. "It sounded like 'Hallelujah.'"

"_Ever wield a holy hand grenade_?" Slim's voice said, echoing in Double D's head.

"I'm guessing that this is what Slim meant," the smart Ed said, "by wielding a holy hand grenade."

The Eds look to see that they are very close to the Dark Cathedral. They walk up to the massive steel doors and they notice chains running from the corners and a large lock in the very middle. The boys back away from the door in disappointment, until Ed points something out.

"This better be good," Eddy said.

They walk over to the edge of the platform and notice that a rope is leading out into the water. There, floating in the water is a Submarite ship, floating gently along in the water. The boys heard something behind them, and they notice an Executioner dropping down from a Dropship. Eddy and Ed begins to slide down a ladder that is next to the rope, while Double D is left to face against the Executioner, four D-Z Rangers, and ten Cycloids. The smart Ed pulls out the Hunter Mine Launcher and fires out three mines, all which is hit the targets with the mini mines finishing off the job. After the robots are gone, Double D slides down the ladder and jumps into the Submarite to join Eddy inside the cockpit.

"Did you untie us from the dock?" Double D asked.

"I thought you did," Eddy replied.

"Well, we know that Ed didn't," Double D said.

In front of them, the rope is floating in the water, and the two Eds look up to see what appears to be a laser turret. The turret prepares to launch its beam and the smart Ed pulls the Submarite away from the platform as the turret fires the beam into the water. The turret tries again, but the Eds are far away from the turret's range, as the boys are now heading for the tower.

"I wonder why we're not going into that building," Eddy said.

"_Because you're not taking on the Dark Cathedral_," a voice said.

"Who's this?" Double D asked.

"_Hello, Ed boys_!" Rolf shouted into the radio.

"Rolf?" Eddy asked. "What are you doing on the radio?"

"_Rolf is on nothing_," the tall boy replied.

"_Uh, let me handle this_," the voice of York said. "_Anyway, you three are not doing the Dark Cathedral campaign. Ever since that Dreadzone got back on the air, we have been looking for planets to campaigns on. When we found out about here, the residents weren't so happy when one previous contestant defeated Shellshock way back when_."

"Who?" the Eds asked.

"_An old Exterminator_," York replied. "_Anyway, the folks here built the lightning tower in front of you, and that's your challenge. Destroy it, before it evaporates everything on the planet._"

"You said that the residents built that?" Double D asked.

"_No, that's what the producers are telling me to say_," York whispers. "_In reality, Dreadzone built it as a way of saying 'thank you.'_"

"If it's going out with a bang, then this is appropriate," Eddy said.

"Eddy!"

"What? What's so wrong with going out with a bang?" Eddy asked.

"_Since when this bang is going to fry you_," York responded.

The group is silence, with the roar of the engine from the Submarite filling in the silence. Eddy looks stun from the response, since he wants to live as much as Double D and getting fried by lightning is not one of the best dying options for them right now.

"So what do we have to do?" Double D asked.

"_Quite simply, after you reach the base of the tower_," York started, "_you are to climb up to the top, where you will fight to turn the generator off. From there, you are to leave the tower and destroy it. But that's where things get hairy_."

"Why?"

"_The tower is made out of raritanium_," the muscle man replied. "_That stuff is so hard, not even the RYNO IV can blow it down_."

"But my RYNO can," Ed calls out.

"_No, not even all the RYNOs could, except when they fired at once_," York stated. "_There is something out there, but so far, nothing can destroy raritanium._"

"What about a lightsaber?" Ed asked. "It can through everything."

"_If you have one, then go ahead_," York replied.

The transmission got cut and the Eds felt a jolt from outside. They look out to see that they hit the dock at the very bottom of the lightning tower. They got out from the Submarite and begin to survey the massive tower that is standing right in front of them. The tower isn't made out metal, but more of a concrete material and it stretches high into the clouds, with few lightning strikes reaching out from the generator. The boys walk up to a steel door and Eddy pound on it with the wrench. A hatch opens up on the door and a pair of eyeballs appears from the blackness.

"What do you want?" the eyeballs replied.

"Slim?" Double D asked.

"Slim Cognito? I'm not him," the eyeballs replied. "I'm just a security guard here at the tower. Who are you three?"

"We're gladiators!" Ed shouted.

"Gladiators, eh?" the guard said. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

The hatch closes and the Eds wait right there for the guard to return. Then the siren right by the door went off and teams of Cycloids emerge from the side of the tower. Laser turrets and missile turrets lock onto the Eds, as the guard quickly runs to his desk and dials up the number to the generator room.

"_Intruders! We got Dreadzone gladiators infiltrating the tower_!" the guard shouted through the intercom.

"Finally, some excitement," the Transmorpher said, getting up from its chair. "You, you're coming with me."

"Right away," the D-Z Ranger said, grabbing onto a jetpack.

"Now look at what you did!" Eddy whines.

"Me? What does this have to do with me?" asked Double D.

"You're the one that drove us here," the small Ed protested.

"Well, I'll have you know that the Submarite was actually propelling itself to this tower," the smart Ed stated in his defense.

"Uh, guys," Ed said, pointing up.

The two arguing Eds look up to notice a flying D-Z Ranger heading out from the top down to the ground. Then the Eds turn to see that all of the Cycloids are going to fire their lasers, including the laser turrets. Ed pulls out the RYNO and pulls the trigger, sending out missiles after missiles in an endless barrage of rockets. The rockets hit each and every Cycloids, laser and missile turrets, with a few heading straight for the D-Z Ranger. The Ranger blocks the missiles with a couple of shots and it notices that the Eds enter the tower.

"So, the gladiators of Team Cul-de-Sac have the RYNO," the Transmorpher hissed.

"And they also have a Zodiac as well," the Ranger said. "That's not looking too good."

"Are you kidding? The Zodiac is the failure of the century," the Transmorpher replied. "There's no chance that the Zodiac is going take down a Swarmer."

"Of course," the D-Z Ranger said.

The Transmorpher jumps onto the Ranger and begins to fuse with the gunman. After a few seconds, the gunman transform into a more advance machine, wielding two rapid-fire sniper guns instead of a simple sniper. The jetpack advances to give it more life and more power, giving the new D-Z Ranger better flight. And its vision enhances as the gunman's vision is combine with the Transmorpher's single eye vision to give it deadly accuracy. Once ready, the transformed Ranger takes off down into the base and into the tower.

Inside of the tower and farther away from the base, the Eds are crawling through a network of lasers set up to prevent intruders from getting higher up. All three take turns getting through the lasers, in hopes that they won't set off the alarm again. Just as they got to the edge, sirens went off and Eddy and Double D turn to Ed with mean looks in their faces.

"It wasn't me," the tall Ed said.

"Then if it wasn't you," Eddy said, "then who did…?"

The boys look back and they notice a man wearing a security uniform next to a switch on the wall. His hand is on the lever, and already, Blade Balls are coming down the stairs, along with D-Z Rangers. Eddy got up from the ground and fires out a top, and Double D fires two turret seeds. The turrets fire, knocking back the robots from the front, as Ed takes on robots in the back with the Neo-Crushers. Just as the Eds finish defeating the robots, the guard made his escape, but Eddy uses one Dual Cyclo to reel the guard back.

"Sorry, but you're not getting us in trouble anymore," Eddy said.

He tosses the string up to a rafter, and Ed pulls on to the string to lift the guard up. After tying the string down, the Eds head up the stairs to get to the next challenge. Then, after a few minutes, the transformed Ranger came up from the base and notices the guard hanging there.

"Uh, a little help here!" the guard shouted.

"Looks like they did a good job here," the Ranger said in a monotone voice. "You don't mind hanging around here a bit longer now?"

"No, I don't!" the guard replied. "Those kids are getting away, and I have the access to all of the security devices in this tower!"

"If you say so," the Ranger said.

It spins one of its guns and aims the barrel at the string. It fires a round, cutting the string and bringing the guard crashing down on the ground.

"Come on," the transformed Ranger said. "We got gladiators to fry."

Farther ahead, the Eds are taking on a challenge where there are collapsing walls and floors with spikes on them. The path that is clear has different gravity spots, so the Eds can get across and climb up without getting hurt. Double D looks over to recognize any pattern to this trap, and once he found one, he whispers it to Eddy.

"OK, so who wants to go first?" the small Ed asked.

None of the boys offer to put their bodies on the line. After some thought, Double D offers to go, and Eddy gives him a motivational push with the Omni-Wrench. After getting pull by a gravity field, Double D all ready three-quarters of the path down. Eddy looks over at Ed and gives him an evil grin.

"All right, it looks like you're up," the small Ed said.

"After you," Ed replied.

"No, after you," Eddy replied.

"No, after you."

"No, after you!"

"Oh, will you two choose already, please?"

"Don't have a cow, Double D!" Eddy shouted back.

"Double D's going to have a baby cow?" Ed asked.

"It's a figure of speech, Ed," Eddy replied.

Ed puts his head down in disappointment and Eddy shoots the tall Ed across the path with the wrench. Again, with the gravity fields, Ed is three-quarters of the way, which leaves Eddy alone to tackle the course. He takes a step forward, and from there… let's just say it wasn't pretty.

After a painful five minutes, a Swiss cheese Eddy came climbing up to the others, and a wall came crashing down on the flatten Ed, crushing him for the final time. Double D panics by the sight and he pulls Eddy away from the wall, stretching him before the wall lets go of the small Ed. Eddy's holed body wraps around Double D like a blanket and Ed peels Eddy off and straightens him out.

"Eddy, are you all right?" Double D asked.

"Never… better…" Eddy replied very weakly.

The smart Ed pushes the Revive button and Eddy's armor and body begins to glow. Then, Eddy is back on his feet, free of holes and bruises he sustained.

"I'm starting to hate slapstick," Eddy said, brushing himself off.

"Well, I'm glad that you're back to normal," Double D said, hugging the small Ed.

"Can you let go?" Eddy asked, and Double D did he was told. "So, how much further do we have to go?"

"Well, according to this convenient map," the smart Ed said, "we only have four more challenges to complete."

"It's definitely a long way up," Ed said, looking up.

"Yeah, but with our new guns," Eddy said, "there is no way we're going to lose."

"Uh, I suggest that we make our move now," Double D whines.

"Why?"

"That's why!"

Down below, they look to see the transformed Ranger and the security guard on the ground, fiddling around with the security switch below. The Eds turn to head up the stairs, climbing up higher as they hear the collapsing walls crashing and changing their forms into stairs. The boys tackle on some Swarmers as they climb up further, and now they reach a room full of burning acid and lava. A bucket of lava drops some of the molten rock down and creates a large fire column.

"What kind of security program to they have here?" Eddy asked.

"One that doesn't allow gladiators up this far," Double D answered.

Eddy spies out a free metal bar above them and tosses his remaining Dual Cyclo at it, latching on so the Eds could swing across the pools. Eddy takes the swing and starts running, getting enough speed to launch himself across the acid pool and over the lava pool before landing safely on the other side. He tosses the string over to Double D and, repeating Eddy's motion, he lands on the same side with the small Ed, while missing a stream of hot acid.

When Double D tosses the swing over to Ed, the guard and the Ranger came up from behind and begin to take on the lone Ed. The tall Ed hurries across to get over, as the Ranger fires its gun at Ed. Double D fires a Holoshield to protect Ed from the blast, but it didn't save Ed from a pouring of hot lava. As the guard fiddles with the security panel, all three Eds are together, with Ed all blacken from his lava bath.

"My fantasy is burnt," Ed stated.

"All you're missing is some butter," Eddy joked.

"Could we please get moving before security gets to us?" Double D asked.

The transformed D-Z Ranger charges its jetpack and speeds off towards the Eds, but the Holoshield stays long enough for the Ranger to crash into it and fall. Before the robot touch the acid pool, the guard pushes down on a lever and lets all of the acid and lava to drop down. The floor opens up and every last drop of acid and lava is pour down, along with the Ranger as the mixture of the two liquids create a large explosion and destroying several robots and weak support beams, but it wasn't enough to take out the Ranger or the raritanium beams.

"Sorry about that!" the guard call out.

"Get the Eds!" the Ranger shouted back.

A bridge is made from a stream of cooled lava and the security guard hurries across to catch up. By now, the Eds are up to the fourth challenge, which involves series of revolving turrets sensitive to noise and sight. The Eds look at each other, and begin to study each one. Sure, they aren't qualify in this field, since Eddy can get very loud, Double D's not very good when it comes to pressuring situation, and Ed… well, Ed's just Ed.

Eddy offers to use the Cricket, but Double D rejects the idea, since that they may need to destroy the tower, and he also points out for what the gun can do. Ed offers to use his RYNO, but the missiles are too unpredictable when it comes to no enemies, and Double D turns down that idea. The only super weapon left is the Zodiac II, and the smart Ed begins to strategize to where he can fire the gun and confuse the turrets.

The boys can hear the guard coming up the stairs and Double D hisses to the others to hide. Eddy got behind a support beam and Ed looks over to a random standing lamp in the room and pulls off the skirt to place it on his head. Double D got into the shadows as they watch the guard coming up the stairs and stepping into the room. The guard looks around, seeing that the Eds aren't there, until he notices Ed standing in the corner. He walks over to the "lamp" and begins to study it, with the other Eds worrying for Ed's safety.

After a minute, the guard grabs the string and turns on the light bulb, with Ed's head brightening and him going "click." The other Eds let out a quiet sigh as they watch the guard go over to the security panel to begin turning it off. Double D aligns the Zodiac II at an angle and opens the barrel to let the gun charge. He pulls the trigger, shooting up a ball of lightning and zapping the whole room. The turrets spin around violently and the guard is sent tumbling down the stairs, all remembering that he heard "Hallelujah" and being shock by lightning. The transformed Ranger come flying up the stairs and it notices the guard coming down, so it stops him with its foot.

"Let me guess, that was the Zodiac?" the Ranger asked.

"I guess," the security guard replied. "All I remember hearing is 'Hallelujah' and a bang, and then I started rolling down the stairs."

The D-Z Ranger lets out an annoyed sigh and lets the guard continue to go down the stairs. "This is why you don't have an organic to do a Transmorpher's job," the robot said.

The Ranger walks up to notice the turrets complete destroy, not from the Zodiac II, but from spinning around so much on their pedestals. Again, the robot lets out another annoyed sigh, making it think that it is dealing with the no-so run-of-the-mill warriors. The Ranger charges up its jetpack and it shoots up to catch up to the Eds.

The Eds are now taking on the final challenge, which is a spiraling staircase with collapsing stairs, flamethrowers, spear guns, robot terminals, flipping stairs, and, strangely, quicksand stairs. Each Ed hurries up the stairs, with each one taking on either a obstacle, a Swarmer or Blade Ball, or a trap, as they carefully run up the massive staircase. Down below, the acid and lava that was from the third challenge is slowly rising, with small eruptions are made when the two mix together.

As the D-Z Ranger enters the room, it notices the liquids coming up and it backs away as a fire column is burped up from below. After the fire dies down, it looks up to see that Eddy is lingering behind the rest, so this is the perfect time for the Ranger to strike. As the Ranger begins to climb up, a shot from the Fusion Rifle came down from above, and the robot looks to see that Double D is aiming the barrel directly at the robot's head. The Ranger returns the favor by shooting a round and the smart Ed dodges out of the way in time.

From nowhere, Ed came crashing down on top of the robot, knocking it down into the acid and lava pool. Eddy uses the Dual Cyclo to reel the heavy Ed back in, trying to prevent him from falling in. Then the Ranger's jetpack whips the robot back up, the fumes stirring up bubbles in the liquid mess. A flare column shoots the robot high up to the top of the stairs, and as it starts to begin descend, it turns around and fires both guns at once.

All Eds begin to dodge the rapid fire of the two machine guns, and each one takes to the air as Double D uses his hat as a balloon and Eddy with his helicopter-like hair. The D-Z Ranger decides to go kamikaze on the boys, charging its jetpack for the assault. It launches, spinning around like a drill and firing the two guns. Double D lets out a pulse from the Telekinesis Gem, dispersing the bullets into the walls as the Ranger whizzes by the boys and into the pool.

The Eds look back and notice that the transformed Ranger isn't giving up. As the pool rises, the Transmorpher decides to leaves its host and let the Ranger fall into the pool. But it didn't realize that the D-Z Ranger contains plenty of high-enriched explosives in its jetpack, and that reaction with the lava and acid cause an explosion big enough to destroy the Transmorpher and send all three Eds up to the top.

The boys hit the top platform, and the flames die down, with the acid and lava flowing from the room and down to the rest of the tower. They took the moment to calm themselves down, as the adrenaline is making them shake all over. Then Double D picks up on the sound of keys being typed and the cracking of lightning from outside.

"Eddy, we're so close," the smart Ed said.

"Yeah," replied Eddy. "So, what do we do now?"

"We should use the RYNO," Ed offered.

"Well, that'll not only take care of the people inside," Double D gasp, "but it'll destroy the controls."

"What's wrong with you?" Eddy asked.

"It must be the adrenaline talking," the smart Ed replied. "Still, we can't risk any civilians in this shooting, right Ed?"

Ed takes a Neo-Crusher and bashes the door open. The robots inside turn to see the Eds standing in the doorway, and Ed aim the RYNO inside the room. The robots panic at the sight of the RYNO, some trying to flee, but Ed fires the rocket launcher, sending tens of rockets throughout the room. One by one, the missiles hitting, obliterating everything that the missiles touches, and some robots jump out through the glass and got struck by lightning.

"Nice going Ed," Double D said. "Now we should turn off the generator and get out of here."

"But didn't Ed destroy the console?" Eddy asked.

The Eds look to see that none of the controls are destroy. Everywhere, there is shrapnel from the missiles, black spots from explosions and robot bodies lying on the floor. But not one console is destroyed from the RYNO.

"I don't get it," the smart Ed said. "That should have destroyed everything."

"_Yeah, I may have left out a small detail_," York said in a radio. "_The consoles are also made out of raritanium, so tough luck in destroying them_."

"Well, this gives me a chance to test out my encrypting-decrypting, hacking, and overriding skills on alien technology," Double D said, walking over to a console.

"Uh, Double D," Ed said.

The smart Ed looks up and notices that the windows have holes in them, making it possible for the lightning to come in and shock the Eds.

"OK, change in plans," Double D said. "We're going to jump out."

"What? Are you nuts?" Eddy snapped. "We're going to get kill!"

"Not when we have this," the smart Ed said, holding up the Shield Link.

Ed punches a window with a Neo-Crusher and all three leap out through the hole. Double D uses the Shield Link to protect all three, as some lightning bolts strike at the shield, but not hitting the Eds. The shield fell for stories before crashing into the water below. A Submarite pulls up to the floating Eds, and the boys got on as Double D steps in to take over the controls.

"We still need to get rid of it," Ed said.

"I know," Eddy replied, "but there's nothing we have that can destroy this building."

"Eddy, I think that this is perfect for the Cricket," Double D calls out from the cockpit.

"Of course!" the small Ed shouted in joy. "The Cricket's more powerful than all the RYNOs combined. That should do it!"

He pulls the small gun from his personal and aims the small thing at the base of the tower. As the Eds get further away, Eddy carefully pulls on the trigger, in fear of what the Cricket will do. The hammer hits, and for a second, there was nothing.

Then…

The next second has Eddy blown back, from a large energy beam projecting forward and expanding into a much larger blast. The two Eds on top look in amazement at the sight of the energy beam. The beam cuts cleanly through, splitting the tower in two as the beam travels on before dying out. At that moment, the tower's lightning ceases and the colossal building starts to fall, splitting in the middle as both halves crash into the water.

There, for five seconds, the Cricket cause more damage that the Eds ever seen in their lives. Ever.

"Wow," is the only thing that came out of Eddy's mouth.

"Let's do it again!" Ed shouted.

"Oh no, we're not firing that gun again!" Double D shouted. "After that, we're bound to become wanted fugitives for that amount of damage."

"Yeah," Eddy responded.

The Submarite heads back to where the Eds originally started and came across a small store. Upon arriving at the store, Eddy walks over to look inside of the check-out window. Inside, there is a teen-looking alien, with him looking like an average teenager on Earth but with green skin, and wearing colors similar to Dreadzone.

"Hello and welcome to the Dreadzone X Weapons Depot," the teen said. "How can I be a service to you?"

"Uh, do you supply any ammunition refills?" Double D asked.

"Yes, we do," the teen said. "Let me look you up."

He pulls up a hologram screen and went through several screens before looking up the Eds' information.

"OK, you're Team Cul-de-Sac," the teen said. "You have used the Dual Cyclos, the Dual Vipers, the Fusion Rifle, the RYNO, the Zodiac II, the Cricket, the Holoshield Launcher, the Micro Spinner and the Mini Turret Launcher."

"That's right," Double D said.

"How much is for the super weapons' ammo?" Eddy asked.

"The RYNO costs a thousand bolts a piece," the teen replied. "The Zodiac II is two thousand bolts a piece, and the Cricket is ten thousands. And you guys used all of the RYNO's ammo, so that'll be a hundred thousand bolts."

"That's a complete rip-off!" the small Ed shouted.

Before Eddy begins to curse at the teen worker, the Planetary Transport picks up on the Eds and teleports them back inside of the ship, and taking them off to another planet and another deadly campaign. As they are sent back into their rooms, they notice three spheres sitting on a table. Ed walks over and picks one of the spheres, and Double D picks up a card that is next to the spheres.

"_To the Eds,_

_Here are some Groovitron Bombs for you three. There are only three, one for each one of you. Please use these wisely, since I can't give you any more from where you are._

_From: Ratchet_"

"Well, that was nice of him," Double D said.

"What do these things do?" Eddy asked.

They hear some music behind them and they notice Ed dancing under a disco ball. It appears that the sphere, the Groovitron Bomb, is making Ed dance, and so is the others.

"Ed, we are supposed to save them!" Double D protested.

"Oh, c'mon, live a little," Eddy said, nudging the smart Ed in the hip. "Besides, this is my song. Move over Ed."

Eddy pushes the tall Ed out of the way, and the two of them begin to dance to the music. Double D couldn't help but to join in, since the Groovitron makes anyone that hears the music dance along. The three of them dance the cruise away, sailing on as the Planetary Transport sails out of the Shadow Sector and back for the Polaris Galaxy.

OOO

"The Ed boys have done it once again," Rolf said.

"That's right Rolf," York said. "The Eds of Team Cul-de-Sac have completed yet another campaign so far in Dreadzone. But the question remains is how far will they go before they seal their faiths?"

"Rolf will like to know if Rolf can use the outhouse?" the tall boy asked, grabbing onto his lower region.

"Uh, go before you ruin the suit," the muscle man said, waving Rolf off.

As the tall boy got up, he bumps into a robot and that robot hits a button on the wall. Everyone looks at Rolf and the robot, and the bumped robot looks in shock at what he hit.

"Oh… crap," York said.

Transmission got cut off.

OOO

"Uh, good afternoon fellow Dreadzone watchers," Noweg said as the film crew at the Dreadzone station switches to the news show room. "If you were paying attention, it appears that the promotional manager for Team Cul-de-Sac, Rolf, has caused the Dreadzone blimp to crash into Kronos. No word on the conditions of the people onboard."

"Actually, York and that human survived," a robot stated off-camera.

"OK, now can I go with the news for today?" the news anchor asked.

"Go ahead," the robot replied.

"Anyway, moving on," Noweg said, flipping through his report. "Lately, the popularity of Rigatoni Antonucci as vastly increased over the past few days, but Dr. Nefar… excuses me; Professor Treacherous remains to be on top."

Some of the film crew looks at each other, wondering why Noweg let that slip from his mouth. But they got to filming the robot.

"To celebrate his new rankings, him and his crew threw a big, pirate-like party last night," Noweg said, continuing on. "Here are some photos from that event."

An editing robot begins to put a slideshow that features photos of trashed scenery, robots grouped together and drunk, some featuring the admiral himself, and one that made the whole room gasp.

"Whoa! Who put that up there?" Noweg asked. "Don't people realize that this is a family show?"

The editors rip the slideshow from the green screen and the cameras refocus back onto the news anchor.

"All right, enough annoyances," Noweg said, straightening his throat. "There has been rumors running around about the Medieval Lombax and Mask Hero actually fighting in the Liberator Tournament coming up, but the Lombax states in a fax saying that the rumors 'are false, but a match does sound interesting.' Also, the rumors to that Deadeye James is still on the lot is just that, rumors.

"Now, onto the latest in the killings of Professor Treacherous," Noweg said, getting Dr. Nefarious' alibi right without flaws.

"_Starry King  
Dicky M  
Puzzleface  
Lightning Johnson  
Green Machine  
Plant from Another Mother  
and Rod Barrel_."

"OK, that does it for now," Noweg said, throwing his report all over the place. "Tune in tomorrow for all new action and mayhem, right here on Dreadzone X!"

* * *

*evil laughing* I love it when I'm in power.

Now, this whole chapter… it kinda reminds me of something… but I can't name it. If you have any ideas, please tell me. Whoever came up with what I did for the lightning tower, I take no right for idea, but will take credit for some of the death traps.

More importantly, let's talk about the super weapons. Why did I choose these weapons and why give them to the appropriate Ed? Well, for the Eds, do you really trust a higher RYNO in Ed's hand, or even any other super guns with Ed? Plus, Double D won't be able to wield those guns, since we all know that he can't really hurt people, and he's super light. Meaning: once he pulls the trigger, he's going into orbit. Eddy… really, the guns will crush him.

Why I chose these weapons is simple. The RYNO… I just explained that. The Zodiac II is something that a fanboy of _Ratchet & Clank_ can dream of when it comes to the first Zodiac, but probably not the design, though. If you like my design, then we'll try to pitch this to Insomniac.

The Cricket… again, my friend Josh offered this idea, and it's based off the Noisy Cricket from the _Men in Black_. Sure, they fired different stuff, but the damage is still the freaking same! That's nuts!

Once again, I like for you all to review, thank you very much. I won't promise you much on the Groovitron Bombs and when the Eds will use their super weapons again, but I can say is… this is going to be fun!


	22. Act IV, Ch 22: Sarkarian Moon, the

Well, the second half of the two planets in this act's planets. Well, this ain't much of a planet but a moon, and well, let's see how well the Eds will do in a limited gravity atmosphere. My guess is that Ed will be as high as Eddy's normal jump, Eddy will go into orbit if he jumps high enough, Double D… do I need to explain him?

Nothing really new, except for a modification I forgot to add. They had it, it's just my mistake to mention it.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ or _Ratchet & Clank_. _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and _Ratchet & Clank_ is copyrighted by Insomniac Games. I do, however, own any original content mention in this story**.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two – Sarkarian Moon of West Sark

"_A monobrow is like a hairy caterpillar, isn't it Ed_?"

At the Dreadzone X station, Mask Hero watches over the gladiators training below in the training room. The masked teen is hanging over the railing up in the suspending walkways, all which leads to the lighting in the training room. Beside Hero is a radio and a communicator, leaning against the railing and turn on and the "Talk" button push for whoever is listening is tuning in.

"_So, see anyone else that is perfect for your crazy scheme_?" a voice asked.

"None, by far," Mask Hero replied. "The only ones that need to be in are the Eds and Noweg."

"_You mean the news anchor and the right-hand man to Gandolfini_?" the voice asked. "_I'm sorry, but that robot can't be trusted_."

"Well, if you were in my shoes, then it'll be a different story," the teen replied.

Suddenly, the robotic right-hand man came walking up to where Hero is and leans against the railing. The two watch as a group of gladiators got into an argument with another group, and the argument then turns into a full blown battle. Then a team of D-Z gunmen came in and breaks the fighting up without firing and killing others.

"I got your invite," Noweg said. "Why do you want me?"

"Remember back when before Dreadzone," Mask Hero started, "when you and Gandolfini were robot builders?"

"How could I forget," Noweg replied. "I remember seeing someone else. He was a nice fellow."

"Well, what will do when I say that I was that kid?" Mask Hero said.

"_Oh, this is going to get interesting_," the radio said.

OOO

The planet of Sark is a mysterious planet in the Daybreak Sector, being home to a whole planet full of residents that believe that everything about their world and their moons should be based after the ways of Sark, the guardian that used to protect the planet. Everything and anything is named after the guardian, including the residents and the moons. The planet's purple color is similar to Riolo, but the planet is not in a constant state of storms, and there are more residents compare to Riolo.

Except Dreadzone isn't interest in the planet itself, but one of the planet's three moons: West Sark. The moons are a light purple, compare to the main planet, and all moons are similar to the moon that orbits Earth, especially West Sark. The moon contains fields of purple ice, covering the areas that used to be rivers, and there are signs that used to be vegetation on the moon, but changes in the atmosphere made life unsustainable.

The Planetary Transport travels up to the farthest orbit of Sark, in the Sark North moon's orbit. The transport ship launches a pod from the launching station, sending it all the way to West Sark. In the pod, the Eds shake around as the ship begins to enter the moon's atmosphere. The pod begins to burn, getting heated up as the pod gets closer and closer to the ground, and then it collides. The metal capsule skids across the desert moon, picking up dust as the sand slows the pod to a halt. Then the door opens up and the Eds tumble out into the moon landscape.

"Man, would it kill them to send out a beam?" Eddy moans.

"I think they have to cut back," Double D replied.

"Or they just enjoy seeing us in pain," the small Ed said, cracking his back.

"We're on the moon!" Ed shouted.

The others look around to see what Ed means. Yes, they are on a moon, but not the moon back home. They notice the moon is made out a light purple sand instead of grayish sand. And also the moon back home doesn't have the dead trees and large amounts of ice in riverbeds. But like the moon back home, West Sark is making them feel light, but how should they know since they haven't been to the moon.

"It looks like the moon," Eddy said.

"Except we're not home," Double D replied. "That explains everything."

The boys look to see the planet Sark rising up over the moon's horizon. Yet despite being purple in color, they notice that Sark reminds them of Earth. They felt their insides tightening up, getting the feeling of being homesick upon looking at the mirror image of their home planet.

"I miss home," Ed said.

"Me too," Eddy replied.

The boys turn to face the crashed pod and begin to explore the moon. As the Eds begin to walk, the gravity on West Sark begins to take effect as each one takes a step. Ed becomes as light as Eddy when the small Ed is in normal gravity, Eddy becomes as light as his double-jump, and Double D begins to hover in the air. Ed offers to ride piggyback to help weigh the smart Ed down, but Double D rejects that idea. They continue to walk around before they came across a field full of dead tree stumps, as far as the eye could see. In the distance, a strange alien piloting a hovering truck with claws reaches out for the stumps and rips them out from the ground using the robotic claws.

"I didn't know this moon is inhabited," Double D said.

"What gave you that idea?" Eddy asked.

The truck came to a stop and the Eds duck from the alien's view. The alien steps out of the truck and begins to survey over the latest stumps it collects. The alien is a Sark, a race of a humanoid-like creature of a leathery purple skin with a mixture of android parts. Some parts of the arms and legs have parts of robotics expose to the moon atmosphere, with fluids of oil and blood running through exposed pipes. The standard uniform for a Sark is a pair of steel-clad boots and gauntlets, along with heavy thick tunic and pants, and everything about the clothing is purple. It looks over the dead stumps with its sharp purple eyes, the face drooping with sagging skin, and the distant sun shines brightly on top of its bald head.

Dust begins to pick up as a Dreadzone carrying ship comes into the atmosphere. The Sark looks upon the ship as the ship comes to a stop and landing a few yards away. The hatch door opens up, and a Transmorpher and two D-Z Rangers step out into the moon's atmosphere to meet up with the lone Sark. The alien got excited over the appearance of the Dreadzone warrior and it reaches out with its leathery hands to shake the Transmorpher's hand. Double D turns his listening device up so that he can pick up what the group is saying.

"Ah, sark eh sarking sark dasark sark sark Sark?" the Sark asked. "(Ah, what brings the fellows of Dreadzone to West Sark?)"

"We're here because a team of gladiators crash onto this moon," the Transmorpher replied, translating what the Sark is saying.

"Sark dasark rusark mesark sark sesark sark Sark?" the Sark asked. "(But aren't you doing campaigns on Southern Sark?)"

"Yes," the Transmorpher replied. "Apparently, West Sark's gravitational pull attracted the pod to here, and now we need to send some back-up for your race."

"Sark, sark sarkda," the Sark said. "Sark Sarks dasark husark sarkfa masark dusark sark marksark." "(Yes, of course. We Sarks will be willing to have all the back-up to our massive army.)"

The Transmorpher signals for the Rangers to move. The gunmen went back inside and came out with Cycloids, Blade Balls, Swarmers, Reapers, Tremors, and D-Z Rangers. Above in the air, large Dropships came in carrying Landstalkers under their hulls and the ships drop the tanks, along with Executioners and Transmorphers.

"That should be everything," the Transmorpher said.

"Sark, sark sark," the Sark said, grinning widely. "Sark sark asark, sark usark desark osark mysark pesark." "(Yes, that'll do. But if all fails, we still have our back-up robot.)"

"Do whatever you need to do," the Transmorpher stated. "We want these gladiators dead before the day's end."

The Transmorpher left the two D-Z Rangers out as the door closes on the morphing robot and the ship leaves the ground. The Sark got back to its truck and begins to lead the robotic army to a hole in the ground. Once all of the smaller enemies are out of sight, the Landstalkers take over and begin to patrol the hole.

"Did you get all of that?" Eddy asked.

"Most of it," Double D replied. "That one alien was hard to translate, but I can guess what it was saying by the means of the Transmorpher."

"It is just like Brain Suckers from the Core of the Moon," Ed said. "I should know."

"Know what?" Eddy asked. "You and your comics haven't really helped us out this far in the game."

"Yes, but Ed's knowledge in science-fiction may help us in this particular campaign," the smart Ed said.

"_Hi-ya fellas_!" Jonny shouted over the headset. "_What'cha doing so far_?"

"Jonny, not so loud," Double D complains. "Now, what is it that you want?"

"_I'm here telling about where you guys need to go_," Jonny replied.

"Where?" Ed asked.

"_Plank said that you guys need to be on another moon_," the bald boy replied.

"Another moon?" Double D echoed.

"There are more moons?" Eddy asked.

Then, static rings through the Eds' ears and Jonny is cut from the boys. Then a mechanical laughter came on the headset, coming from a familiar person.

"_Hello, Team Cul-de-Sac_," the voice of Marsha said deviously.

"Tell me this isn't her," Double D moans.

"It isn't her," Ed answered.

"Thanks for the help, Ed," the smart Ed said weakly.

"_So are you boys enjoying your new surroundings_?" Marsha asked.

"All I'm seeing is dirt and dead stuff," Eddy replied.

"_No Sark warriors_?" the devil child asked. "_No crazy purple aliens on a rampage in battle armor_?"

"No, but we do see four Landstalkers walking around," Double D replied.

"_Excuse me for one sec_," Marsha said.

She cuts away from the microphone that she is using, leaving the Eds in silence. The filming crew that is filming Marsha is on the Planetary Transport, with the ship in the orbit of Sark. Marsha looks around impatiently, trying to find the producer within the room.

"OK, how come there's no Sark warriors out on the moon?" the little girl asked.

"Well, due to that West Sark lost its protective atmosphere," a robot said, "the Sarks fear to venture out without protection."

"That's a pathetic excuse," Marsha replied. "The Sarks are a highly-trained warrior race that worships a war god! And West Sark is known for having the best warriors in that solar system! What makes them think that they need protection when they are on the moon?"

"That should explain everything," a cameraman said, pointing outside.

They look out to see a shower of meteoroids heading straight for West Sark. All very large, the atmosphere starts to heat up the meteors as the rocks head for the ground. Marsha rubs her hands in excitement as the film crew gets ready to shoot.

"All right, places people," the director said. "We're going live in three… two…"

"Hello, fellow watchers," Marsha said, turning to face the camera. "We are live at Sark, with the Eds of Team Cul-de-Sac on the moon West Sark and they are now dealing with some meteors. If you're wondering where York is, he's still out from his little incident on Kronos and will be back for the Liberator Tournament."

Some of the sirens went off as a cluster of meteoroids head straight for the Planetary Transport. The ship fires off a series of shots from several proton cannons, destroying the meteoroids and having the fragments break apart when they hit the ship. Marsha and the film crew look out to see the action unfolding on West Sark.

On the moon, the Eds look up to notice the meteor shadows raining down on them. The boys begin to panic as the meteors get closer and closer to the moon, until Double D pulls out the Shield Link to protect all three. The meteors hit, picking up a storm of dust and creating giant craters, and four smaller meteors took out the Landstalkers that surround the entrance to the moon's core. The raining came to a stop, and the shield disperses, after saving the Eds once again.

"That was convenient," Double D said, referring to the destruction of the Landstalkers. "It's time to make our move."

"You go first," Eddy said.

The small Ed pushes Double D down off the cliff that they are on and waits for the smart Ed to fall. But thanks to Double D being lighter than the others, he is floating right there, actually hovering in the stillness of the moon's gravity.

"This must be a sick joke," Eddy said.

"I agree," the flying Ed replied. "I don't recall myself ever being this light."

"Double D can fly!" Ed shouted, jumping to hop on the smart Ed's back.

Thanks to Ed's heavy weigh, the two of them begin to sink down back to the ground. Double D lands face first in the dust, picking up a dust cloud as Ed steps off the smart Ed. Eddy came skidding down the cliff, using the wrench to help guide the small Ed to where the others are.

The three starts to head for wreckage is, and they walk by the newly formed craters that the meteorites made. Five large craters lie in front of the boys and they carefully walk along the edge of those craters. They are now up at the wreckage of the first Landstalker and they could see the hole right in front of them.

As they approach the hole, they heard the sound of engines roaring inside of the hole. The Eds step back and got behind a Landstalker as four Sarks riding on Hoverbikes came shooting out from the hole and riding around the wreckages. Following behind the Sarks are D-Z Rangers and Cycloids, and all of them are primed to fire their laser guns at the human gladiators.

"_Hey guys, you need to get down that hole_," Jonny said over the headset.

"Yeah, but there's a stinking army right in front of us," Eddy replied.

"Ooh, I wanna try something," Ed offered.

"What is it?" Double D asked.

Ed reaches over to Eddy and grabs the Dual Vipers from the small Ed. Then the tall Ed jumps from behind their cover and begins to shoot away at the enemies, all floating in the low gravity. The other Eds figure out what Ed was doing and the tall Ed lands right behind a leg from a Landstalker as the Sarks rev up the engines to begin their attack. Eddy tosses a Dual Cyclo over to Ed and pulling onto the string, a Sark is knock off its bike and Double D use the Hunter Mine Launcher to take down the alien. The mine explodes and the mini mines dance around to distract the other Sarks and robots, while Eddy pulls Ed back over to where the others are and take the Dual Vipers from the tall Ed.

More Hoverbikes came out from the hole and the Eds begin their assault. Eddy takes out the Scorpion Flail and slams the mace ball into the moon's earth and creating a large electrical storm as the static electricity jumps from the dust and into the robots and Sarks, shocking them all. Ed takes the Arbiter and shoots out a rocket to a flying D-Z Ranger, with the rocket latching on and the gunman struggling to break it free. As it came down, the time bomb went off and destroying everything that was near the Ranger. Double D looks over to a Landstalker and begins to think over a plan that the Eds could use to get down the hole. As more Hoverbikes came out, a light bulb went off, and the smart Ed leans in to whisper the plan to Eddy.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that," the small Ed replied.

Eddy takes out his Dual Cyclos and starts to spin them around in circular motions. The yo-yo's dodge each other as they make their revolutions and the enemies begin to take notice into this action. As they stare, they felt a strange sensation in their brains and soon, their eyes change into blanks stares and all are creating drools at their mouths, though the Cycloids are dripping oil from their tails.

"It's hypnotizing time!" Eddy shouted, swinging the yo-yo's into a pose. "You're all under my command and with a snap of my fingers, you'll all…"

"Turn into mutant chickens!" Ed shouted.

"Ed, what do you think you're doing?" Eddy shouted.

The enemies begin to twitch, all doing strange poses the Eds have never seen before in their lives. After Double D let out an "Oh dear," the robots and the Sarks take to the form of chickens, with everyone behaving like the flightless fowl. Ed couldn't help but to walk up and pet a Sark pecking at the ground, and the Sark takes a bite out of Ed's hand when the boy puts his hand near the alien. The tall Ed screams and runs around the hole, with every "chicken" tailing the boy and Eddy laughing in Ed's pain.

"Eddy, we should do something," Double D said.

"All right," Eddy replied. "Everyone stop!"

The Ed snaps his fingers and the enemies slid to a stop. The Sark that is on Ed's hand lets go and every last robot and Sark are standing perfectly still in a semi-conscious state.

"So, what are we going to do with them?" the smart Ed asked.

"I thought you knew," Eddy replied.

"I got an idea," Double D said.

He whispers the plan to Eddy and the smart Ed walks over to a Landstalker to get a slab of metal from the used-to-be belly of the tank. Eddy commands for one Sark to get on a Hoverbike and a D-Z Ranger to get on with the Sark. As the two circles around, Double D places the metal slab on the ground and Eddy wraps a Dual Cyclo around the gunman.

"C'mon Ed, we're leaving!" Eddy shouted.

Ed moans as he and the others got onto the metal slab. Eddy uses his other Dual Cyclo to command the Sark to start the Hoverbike, and he hands the first Dual Cyclo to Ed to make sure that the Eds stay with the Hoverbike as the bike is moving. The Hoverbike jerks hard, and the boys are moving, riding on the metal slab like a wakeboard behind a speedboat, as the Hoverbike circles around the hole before taking a ramp and going down to the core.

OOO

"Marsha, it appears that the Eds have the Brainwash Mod on them," a producer said.

"Brainwash Mod?" the little girl echoed. "Where did they get that?"

"Back at Olympus," the producer replied. "They won it after beating the campaign there."

"Of course," Marsha said. "That's also where I got all of my father's money. Who knew he was a rich bastard."

"So, this mean that you're still betting against the Eds?" an editing robot asked.

"Yes, of course!" the devil child replied. "My daddy's money is giving me a better chance to win back all the money I have lost against the Eds."

"Over twenty trillion bolts," a cameraman said. "That's a lot of making up to do."

"Incoming bet," another editor said. "This is coming from a 'Kory_is_C00l' for the Eds at 500,000 bolts."

"That's the same amount I put on this match," Marsha said. "Is this guy the only one?"

"Yes," the editor replied. "His name appeared every time that the Eds had completed a campaign, ever since they premiered."

"Every campaign?" the little girl echoed. "Any ideas of who it may be?"

"No," the editor replied. "He didn't fill out the entire report for betting, but every winning goes to a certain spot at the Dreadzone Station."

"And where is this place?" Marsha asked, getting more curious over this situation.

"The workout room."

"I think I got an idea who this ass is," the devil child said, getting a devious frown on her face.

Back at West Sark, the Eds are riding along the paved ground that makes up the roads connecting the surface to the core. Inside of the tunnel, hundreds of Swarmers, Reapers and Tremors run alongside of the Eds and Eddy and Double D defend their slab as Ed holds on to the string as if it is his life is, literally, on the line. Eddy uses his Dual Vipers to knock away the Swarmers from biting off the boys' legs and Double D uses his Fusion Rifle to knock the Reapers down, the Tremors back, and hidden Transmorphers from the walls. The hypnotized Sark drives through crowds of its brothers and sisters, as the hypnotized D-Z Ranger snipes down Sarks from a distance.

They repeat all of these actions as the Hoverbike crash into the pile of ammo boxes and cases of ammunition flies to the Eds and refilling them. Then the Hoverbike drives across over a rope bridge, with the metal slab riding down the middle and the edge carefully sliding by the edge, making sure that the rough edges didn't cut through the rope. A Transmorpher jumps onto the rope bridge from where the Eds entered and cuts both sides with its sharp talons, causing the bridge to fall down.

"Eddy, the bridge is collapsing!" Double D shrieked.

Wood and rope falls down into the darkness beneath them, as the bridge rocks and slowly dips down into the black. Ed rips back the Dual Cyclo and Eddy got hit by the yo-yo from the whiplash, as the Eds zip by the Hoverbike and watch the Sark and D-Z Ranger fall down. Then the Eds start their descent into the darkness, and Double D turns to point out a floating green ball over by the edge. He shoots out a green beam from his Slingshot, and the others grab onto the smart Ed as they are pull to the edge of the cliff. The remaining bridge hits the wall of the cliff and the boys climb up after grabbing on to the edge.

"Can't that come with a little bit of warning?" Eddy asked.

"That's Dreadzone for you," Double D replied.

The Eds turn to see what is behind them and they look wide-eye by the spectacle. Inside of the moon is a very large city, as large as the cities back home. They see flying cars just like at the Dreadzone Station, and they could see thousands, no millions, of Sarks going about like average citizens. In the distance, they could see building sparkling in the artificial sun that is projecting overhead. And they could also see greenery of what appears to be a park about double the size of Central Park.

But really is standing out in the Eds' eye is a massive carved statue in the moon rock. The statue is a massive as a skyscraper, and it is a lighter brown than the soil that the boys are standing on. But who the statue is about is really getting their attention.

"Is that… me?" Double D asked, shocked about this discovery.

Yes, the carved statue in the moon rock is none other than the smart Ed boy Eddward, a.k.a. Double D. The Eds look in awe and astonishment at the statue, with their mouths hanging wide open and their eyes bugging out at Double D's exact face. How did this happen? When did happen? Why would anyone worship Double D?

Only one way to answer the questions and that is to talk with the enemy.

A group of Sarks came up to the still shocked Eds, weapons out and ready to fire as they close in on the boys. They look upon the boys, noting their exact details before eyeing out Double D. A Sark walks up and presses a button on the smart Ed's suit, waiting for the helmet to come off. Once the head of Double D's is expose, the Sarks communicate with each other before coming to silence.

The boys finally snap back to reality and turn to notice the crowd of Sarks beside them. They prepare themselves for the battle, but the Sarks did not prepare themselves for a fight. Instead, all of them are in a staring contest, waiting for one to make a move, until one Sark steps forward.

"Sark desark Sark yusark sark!" it shouted. "(The great Sark has return!)"

The others shouted in joy and all three Eds are lifted up into the air, as they are carrying off down to the city below.

"Uh, I don't understand," Double D said. "What did he say?"

"You're the smart one and the one with the statue," Eddy stated, "so you figure it out."

"I can't explain what's going on," the smart Ed replied. "It is as if they are celebrating me as a leader."

"Is that what you always wanted?" asked Ed.

"Well, the president of the United States or the United Nation," Double D said, "but not the leader of a whole moon colony!"

"This maybe your chance," Eddy replied. "This is your time to show the universe about your leadership skills!"

"But I don't want to!" Double D whines. "I'm afraid that I may start an interstellar war with our world."

"Well, if you want to be the leader," the small Ed said, "then maybe I should take over."

"No, I'm good," Double D said, giving in on Eddy's plan to siphon off every Sarks' bolts.

The Sark crowd eventually reaches to the ground level, and the aliens that are carrying the Eds drop them down gently onto the ground. After a few minutes of exposing himself to the atmosphere, Double D begins to choke and he puts his helmet back on, since he can't breathe the same air as the Sarks. The Sarks remove the helmet again and Double D puts it back on, and Eddy batted away a Sark hand from the button using the wrench.

"If you know what's best for ya," Eddy said, "I suggest backing away from the boy."

"Thank you Eddy," Double D whispered.

"You owe me," the small Ed replied.

The crowd fans open as a much older Sark came walking up to the Eds. It is wearing long pieces of cloth, which shows that it is the leader of the colony, and it holds a large, wooden walking cane in its right hand. And unlike the other Sarks, with the exception of the females, this Sark bears a long white beard on its face, showing that the alien is very old. Behind the old Sark are two younger Sarks, both female and both have matching attire. One is holding a strange crown of some sort and the other is holding a cube. The trio takes a step towards the Eds and came to a stop, with the old Sark signaling for its people to be quiet.

"Thsark Sark, desark yosark resark sarkda Sark?" the old Sark asked. "(Great Warrior Sark, what brings you to our humble moon of West Sark?)"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't understand," Double D replied.

The Sarks begin to whisper among each other, seeing that they can't understand what Double D is saying.

"You don't speak our language anymore?" the old Sark asked.

"What, you speak English?" Eddy replied.

"English?" the Sark echoed. "Heavens no, I'm only speaking like this to see that if you speak others. So, this is what you speak now, isn't it?"

"Uh, it's the only thing we speak," Double D replied. "Can you tell us what's going on?"

"You don't know?" the Sark asked. "Why, you the Great Sark should know by now."

"But he's Double D," Ed answered.

"What kind of name is…"

"Look, it's complicated," the smart Ed said, "but I can assure you that we'll explain everything."

"Then please, remove your helmets," the old Sark offered.

"Uh, we can't breathe the air," Eddy replied.

"Then this is a predicament. Without the Great Sark being able to breathe our air, then our kind will destroy you three."

"Oh yes, that's what I like to see!"

"You're not going to bother us here!" Eddy shouted.

"Who are you talking to?" the old Sark asked.

"No one," the small Ed answered, looking back and forth in his helmet.

One of the two female Sark leans in and whispers something into the old Sark's ear. He understands and turns his attention back to the Eds.

"My assistants inform me that the people are getting fiddled up about this," the Sark stated. "We need to keep things going if we want the others to believe that you are the Great Sark."

"Uh, care to explain what's going on?" Double D asked.

"I do not like this," Eddy whispered.

"Something wicked this way comes," Ed whispered.

"You don't have to tell me twice," the small Ed replied.

"Sarks, arsark Sark isark posark!" the old Sark shouted. "(Sarks, the Great Sark is here to stay!)"

The crowd roars and cheers, as more Sarks pick up the Eds and hoist them up into the air. The two female Sarks step forward and handed over the two artifacts to the smart Ed. Double D looks over at the crown and places it right over the Telekinesis Gem, which let off some sparks as the crown came into contact. He then grabs the cube and watches as it morphs into a sword.

"What you have there are artifacts that were once the Great Sark's," the old Sark said. "That crown is the Slave Crown, and with it gives the user to control other people while have them still work their bodily functions. And the cube is known as the Weapo-morph, a simple contraption that turns into anything imaginable."

"How come he gets the cool stuff?" Eddy asked. "Don't we get anything?"

"The Great Sark didn't have any apprentices or sidekicks," the Sark replied, "so no, you don't get anything."

"Sidekick?" the small Ed hissed. "Since when am I a sidekick? C'mon Double D, you have to make me the great one!"

"I'm sorry Eddy," Double D replied, "but I can't resist this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

Eddy lets out a curse and an irritated cry as the Sarks carry the boys away. High above on a building, a Transmorpher looks down at the crowd with a pair of binoculars, seeing the Eds being take to the large building near the park. The robot folds up the binoculars and walks over to a transmitter, which is hook up to a HoloVision monitor and to other components. It turns the device on and Marsha's face came on the screen.

"All is going according to plan," the Transmorpher hissed.

"Excellent," the devil child replied. "With those Eds in those cultists' hands, we'll be making them the civilization's number one criminals. Just make sure that no one notices the demolition squad up on that statue."

"Yes, madam."

The transmission is cut off, and Marsha is squealing over her new plan. She has never been this excited since she got her father's money, the first time she retrieve a large amount of bolts over a short period of time.

"Ooh, I can't believe that this is going to work," the little girl said excitedly. "Once the Eds have the Sarks eating out of their hands, then it'll be bye-bye Mr. Nice Eds and hello fresh meat!"

"Uh, the Sarks are known for cannibalism, and will eat any form of meat that sticks out," a producer said.

"Then is there any way we can nab the bodies before those damned Sarks eat my precious Double D?" the little girl asked.

"'Your precious?'" the director echoed.

"I don't mean it like that!" Marsha replied sharply. "I mean his precious, meaty body."

"Sure, that's what you mean," an editor said.

Marsha begins to pout as she returns back to watch the Eds being place inside of a temple. The Sarks drop the boys off and begin to leave the temple, leaving only the elder Sark, his assistants and the Eds alone in the massive temple. The assistants walk off to a separate room, and the elder turns to face the boys.

"OK, so I want to know is what you breathe," the Sark asked.

"Aren't you going to question us?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, but I like to know what you breathe before we move on," the elder replied.

"We breathe oxygen," Double D answered.

"Ah, the most toxic of all the gases," the old Sark said. "I'm sorry, but we do not have any oxygen anywhere."

"Then care to explain how we can understand you?" the small Ed asked.

"Well, I know that the Great Sark will have learned so many languages," the elder Sark said, "so me and the other leaders went out to learn all of the languages in the universe. And when the Great Sark returns, we'll try to communicate with him with all of the languages we learned."

"But we only know English," Double D said.

"So I see," the Sark said. "So, how come you three don't resemble like the others?"

"We're gladiators!" Ed shouted.

"Gladiators?"

"You know, from Dreadzone," Eddy said.

"Oh, I know what you mean," the Sark replied. "Yes, those folks have been nice to us with all sorts of stuff. Why, it was them that built that statue in the wall."

"I got a question," the smart Ed said. "Shouldn't this 'Great Sark' have any resemblance to your race?"

"Of course!" the old Sark shouted, slamming its pole down. "There can't be any mistakes as to who the Great Sark is! That goes against the Sark cult code."

"Cult?" Double D echoed. "You mean that this race is a cult?"

"No, only the ones on the moons," the elder answered. "The Sarks on the planet are typical people, but we moon Sarks are extreme cultists, especially us on West Sark."

"I don't want to lead a cult," Double D protested. "I know what happens to cults, and believe me, it's not something that I want happen to me if I'm in charge."

"Well, we are also a race of warriors, too," the Sark said. "The Great Sark is a true force of nature, and he was beyond the basic fighting you 'gladiators' do for a living."

"If you want to know, we're put here by mistake," Eddy said, referring to way back when.

"Whoever you three are, I shall believe that you are the Great Sark and his sidekicks," the Sark said. "You are free to move about the city and walk on the moon whenever you like."

The elder Sark made its way to the entrance of the temple. The doors open up and the Sark exits from the building. Then the doors close, and the Eds are alone again, with Eddy boiling mad.

"Who does he think he is calling me a 'sidekick?'" the small Ed shouted. "I'm way higher than sidekick!"

"Eddy, you got to play along," Double D said. "These people believe that I'm the Sark they're talking about."

"I want to learn the Sark language," Ed said.

"Yes, that'll be useful into understanding what they are saying," the smart Ed replied.

They felt the ground beneath them vibrate, and chunks from the ceiling begins to fall. A hole blast open and Transmorphers drop in from the hole. D-Z Rangers swoop in with jetpacks strap on their backs and several Reapers and Tremors jump down to face the Eds. Eddy pulls out the Dual Cyclos and spins them around, creating an hypnotic pattern with each rotation. The robots and the organics fall for the same trick once again, and Ed begins to charge at them with his head down and Neo-Crushers ready. After clearing several of them, a Landstalker drops down from the ceiling and Ed dodges out of the way before the tank could crush him.

Double D uses the EMP gun to fire out a green pulse ball at the spider tank. The EMP went off, taking down the whole Landstalker's power system, and some of the crew members got out to fight the Eds. Ed takes out the Arbiter and fires two rockets at separate times, both hitting the Landstalker and both exploding after the timer went off. The Landstalker is destroyed, but more robots and organics came in through the hole.

"Eddy, look up there!" Double D shouted.

"Yeah, there's a hole there, I know," the small Ed replied.

"No, I mean beyond the hole!" the smart Ed responded.

They look out pass the hole and notice the statue through the hole. Though they can barely see it, they notice Transmorphers places explosives along the neck of the statue. Ed takes immediate action by pointing the Arbiter through the hole and pulling the trigger.

"No Ed, don't!" Eddy and Double D shouted.

But Ed didn't listen. The Arbiter fires, sending five rockets up to where the Transmorphers are and let them sit in the statue. The timer tick away and a Dropship come along to pick up the Transmorphers. As soon the robots jump on, the timers beep and the bombs went off, causing the chemicals in the explosives to go off and causing a decapitation in the statue. Ed continues to fire at the Transmorphers, this time using the RYNO, as the missiles fly everywhere to take out the Dropship.

"Ed, quit it!" Eddy ordered, knocking the super weapon out with the wrench. "You're going to…"

They notice a shadow getting bigger above them, and they look up to see the head of Double D's statue falling right on top. The real Double D fires the Shield Link and waits for the head to fall as Eddy and Ed made it out of the shadow. With each second passing, the statue head gets closer and closer to the temple, and the running Eds get closer and closer to escape their faiths. Then the stone head came crashing down on top of the temple, cutting the building in half and causing a large cloud of smoke rising up into the air. The Sarks turn to face the rising smoke and begin to charge towards the scene of the crime.

At the temple, the Sarks look up to see that the smoke is coming from the temple. The doors open up and the Eds came stepping out, walking like paper cut-outs as they limp down the stairs and up to the crowd of angry Sarks. After the smoke clears, the Sark notices that the statue is decapitated, with a few signs of where the explosive charges used to be. A million pairs of angry beady eyes glare down upon the Eds, who finally snap back to normal.

"I know it may look like much," Double D said, "but we can explain."

A Dropship came by and comes in low enough to let a Transmorpher jump down right in the middle of the angry mob and the confused Eds. The Transmorpher grows a wicked smile and it points a sharp finger at the boys.

"Sark thsark susark osark sark desark dasark sasark masark!" the Transmorpher shouted. "You three are the ones that destroy the statue!"

"What? Us?" Double D questioned.

"We didn't do it!" Eddy protested.

"You have no proof!" Ed barked.

"Really?" the Transmorpher replied, holding up a rocket from the Arbiter. "Sarks, attack!"

"Ha!" Eddy barks. "They won't understand a word you're saying."

The crowd begins to take out random weapons, ranging from the simple swords and guns, to the complex weapons only Double D can imagine in his sleep and make Slim Cognito jealous beyond belief. The warrior robots step forward, weapons drawn as the Eds slowly head back to the destroyed temple.

"Actually, 'attack' is the only word that doesn't need translation," the Transmorpher laughs.

"I really hate these guys," the small Ed moans.

"Same goes here," Double D replied.

A tall Sark in the back of the group pulls out a bazooka of some sorts and fires a rocket. The Eds duck in time for the missiles to breeze over and explode at the doors to the temple. The boys got back up and the crowd is now closer than before.

"Is my hair gone?" Eddy asked, feeling the emptiness above his head.

"This isn't time to worry about your hair, Eddy," Double D complained. "We need to move!"

"I taste purple," Ed said.

Eddy grabs onto Ed's arm and drags him up the stairs, with Double D and the angry Sarks right behind. The boys run through the wreckage that once was the doors to the temple and they hurry their way towards the statue, as several Sarks throw poison-tipped spears at the Eds. The trio grabs onto the stone hat and begins to climb, but along the statue head are Tremors, D-Z Rangers and Cycloids. Eddy turns to use a Dual Viper and fires the ricocheting rounds at a Cycloid before bouncing off and hitting others. The Viper's bullets eventually hit the crowd below and Transmorphers begin to alter some of the Sarks into super variations of themselves. With the super Sarks fully suited, the soldiers begin to climb up the statue.

The Eds got up to a part of the statue that they can stand straight up, and they look down to see the super Sarks climbing up very fast. Ed takes out the B-6 Obliterator and drops three grenades down onto the Sarks. The grenades explode; dropping hot napalm on top of the Sarks, burning them and making them drop back to the ground. The normal Sarks begin to pound on the stone head, causing the statue head to rock and the Eds to shake to the vibrations.

A Dropship came into view and Eddy tosses a Dual Cyclo at the hull of the ship. The others grab on as the Dropship flies by and dragging the Eds out of the temple before the Sark crack the head enough for it to crumble. The Dropship flies over top of several houses and Ed begins to climb up the string to get up to the ship's open doors. Without knowing, Ed shoves his sharpen head into the underside and into the main holding area for the robot enemies.

"Hello, my name is Ed," the Ed said.

Startled, the robots begin to pound Ed's head back down into the open, but the ship is beginning to go down. Apparently, Ed's sharpened head cut through the fuel line and damage a hover pad, causing the Dropship to go down faster. Eddy pulls on the string to let the yo-yo go from the Dropship, and the boys land on top of a house as they watch the Dropship crash into several houses.

"Nice thinking Ed," Eddy said.

"I taste purple," the tall Ed replied, repeating himself.

Behind them, the crowd of the warrior Sarks trails the line of smoke that Ed made while causing destruction. The trio jumps down from the roof that they are on and down to the ground. The ground begins to shake from the thousands of footsteps heading straight for the boys. Double D pulls out the Holoshield Launcher and fires two shields to block the whole alleyway. The Sarks hit the shields and begin to freeze up, while others climb up the freezing Sarks to jump over the Holoshields and continue the pursuit. While the Sarks are busy with the shields, the Eds made their way through the network of alleys, going in a zigzag pattern to throw off the Sarks.

"Jonny, is there anything that could help us get out of this mess?" Double D asked.

"Only one," the bald boy replied. "Plank said to head straight."

And straight it is. They ran through a large archway before coming up to a large open area. They look around to see the area is much like an arena, and when the lights came up, the realization is true. The Eds are indeed in an arena, full to the brim of excited Sarks to see a match. The Eds let out an annoy sigh as the elder Sark steps into a viewing box, and everyone in the stadium falls silent.

"Attention outside warriors," the elder Sark shouted. "You have invaded our world with your strange customs, destroy personal property and vandalized a sacred landmark."

"That wasn't us!" Eddy shouted. "It was those morphing robots!"

"Silence!" the old Sark barked. "Your words will not save you for what lies behind these doors."

The Eds look at the tall doors in front of them. A group of Sark guards stand shoulder to shoulder, and loud calls rang out from behind the doors. The guards rush in to push the doors back, keeping whatever wants out inside of the room.

"Now, it is time to unleash your faith!" the elder shouted. "Release the beast!"

The Sark cheers as the guards slowly pull on the chains attached to the door. As the doors open, the Eds prepare themselves for the fight of their lives. Up in the Planetary Transport, Marsha greedily rubs her hands together as she waits for the beast to step out. The doors are finally wide open and the beast steps out into the open, with several Sarks shrieking and cowering in their seats. Even the elder Sark is behind his chair, sweating over the thoughts of what the beast will do.

The Eds… well, they were very disappointed.

"That's who were up against?" Double D asked.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Eddy asked.

Ed grew a gigantic smile on his face, and begins to shake all over the place. He is getting very excited over what he is seeing right in front of him, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on it.

"CHICKEN!" Ed shouted loudly on top of his lungs.

Yep, the "beast" is none other than a robotic chicken. Nothing is really special for a space chicken, except that this bird is all robotic and that this thing is scaring even the toughest of Sark warriors to have nightmares. Ed rushes over to pick the chicken up and squeezes between his arms. The Sarks look in astonishment by what they are seeing in front of them, and the Eds didn't really bother since they are used to this. To the Sarks, no one has ever laid a finger on the chicken, and here is the brain-dead Ed actually petting the chicken.

All around, the Sarks communicated with his other, saying that the Eds are brave and Ed is the real Sark. Marsha looks on to see that the Eds won this without much effort. Her mouth hangs wide open as a robot comes in and sticks a tube of goo into her mouth. She turns and spits the goo all over the robot, drenching it in the green liquid.

"What the hell happen here?" the devil child asked. "The beast is a chicken?"

"Well, the Sark fears chickens," the goo-covered robot replied. "They believe that the chicken is a sign of hellish times, and if one were to combat a chicken, then it is…"

"If they want hellish, then I'll give them hellish!" Marsha snapped. "Send every robot we have and every last one of them destroy everything in sight!"

"Sorry, but we already called back the squads," a producer said. "The campaign is over and the Eds won."

"Damn it! I lost again!" Marsha shrieked. "I can't believe that I had an orgasm from laughing so hard, and then lost all that feeling from seeing this!"

"Wait, did you say that you had an orgasm?" a cameraman asked.

"Yes?"

"OK, that was too much information," a producer said.

Marsha bangs her head on the desk and lets out an irritated moan. At the Sark stadium, the alien race heads down into the stadium and lift the Eds up once again. They stay away from Ed, who is still holding on to the robot chicken, as Double D and Eddy are carry out of the stadium by the many Sark worshipers. Above in the skies, they could see the Dropships carrying all of the robots and organics that the Eds didn't defeat in the campaign.

"Well, another campaign well done," Double D said.

"And you didn't use those things that old guy gave you," Eddy said.

"Really Eddy?" the smart Ed replied. "The elder did say that this will allow me to control others while they still have control of their normal functions."

"You don't have the…" the small Ed said before he lost his normal train of thoughts. "Yes, master Double D, I'll organize all of your butterflies when we get home."

"Kevin will most certainly enjoy this," Double D said, taking the Slave Crown off.

OOO

"Yes, I have found them at last!"

"What have you found, sir?"

"The missing pieces to Klunk," Nefarious stated. "A scientist squishy found them lying around somewhere and he's having them auction off!"

"That's great," Lawrence said, "but didn't you waste your money on a limited edition collector's set of all of Secret Agent Clank movies?"

"Of course I didn't," the tall robot replied. "I still got plenty of bolts in… where did it all go?"

The two robots are in Dr. Nefarious' personal living quarters, deck out to fit the head Exterminator's needs. Lawrence is one part of the room dusting some fine china that Nefarious won back during a previous tournament, and the Exterminator is getting angry at an empty safe next to a HoloVision monitor, which doubles as a computer. Nefarious slams the safe door shut and walks over to Lawrence

"Care to explain what happen to the bolts that were in the safe?" Nefarious asked angrily.

"Well, I have recently bought some parts that may eventually help you," the butler replied.

"I don't care about spare parts," the Exterminator shouted. "We need to get Klunk rebuild so that when the time is right, the universe will know that Dr. Nefarious is back!"

"Are you saying that you much rather have some robot that is going to be beat so easily to a bunch of children," Lawrence said, "over you breaking down in an important match of your life?"

"Yes," Nefarious replied. "Oh, no wait, no! I can't be a pile of scrap metal if I was to go against those human squishies. But, with Klunk on my side, they're be no stopping us."

"So what you are going to do about the parts?" the butler asked.

"I'm just going to order them and blast the deliveryman," Nefarious replied. "That'll show them that Dr. Nefarious doesn't pay for anything! Ooh, fast shipping."

"It always comes to this action," Lawrence moans.

After hitting the Enter button, Dr. Nefarious grabs his lab coat and signals for Lawrence to get into character. After a few minutes of getting dressed and walking through the hallways, the duo finds themselves at the docking station for the thousands of visitors, confiscated ships from gladiators and mail-service ships dropping off cargo and mail. Nefarious greedily wrings his hands as Lawrence points out the new coming mail ship. It lands five yards away and the door opens up to let a mailman out, carrying a large cardboard box. He notices the duo and he walks up to the robots, sticking the box out.

"Uh, package for a 'Dr. Nefarious?'" the mailman asked.

"I'll be taking that," Nefarious said.

"Professor Treacherous? You ordered this?" the mailman asked.

"He has a grudge against Nefarious," Lawrence whispered. "He couldn't stand being in the shadow of the genius."

"I could see," the mailman said. "Well, that'll be five hundred bolts."

"What was that?" Nefarious asked.

"I said that'll be…"

"I heard you the first time!" the tall robot shouted, latching onto the mailman's neck. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yes, I do," the mailman squeaks.

"I'll have you know that I don't pay," Nefarious said, "especially to low-life squishies like you."

"Well, can't at least let go of me?" the mailman asked.

"Sorry," the Exterminator said, "but I'm gonna…"

Dr. Nefarious' hand begins to glow, but sparks flew from his head and his hand stops glowing. All of a sudden, music starts playing, which sounds like a dance song from the seventies.

"…_give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around  
And desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie  
And hurt you_"

The butler walks in and loosens his master's grip on the mailman. He drops down and he carefully puts the package on the ground. The mailman backs away slowly from the frozen singing robot and he got into his mail ship, turning it on and driving far away from the duo. Lawrence begins to at Nefarious like he is going to hit him, but he lets that thought slip out of his mind.

"I think this is my favorite glitch," the butler said, dancing to the music.

"_Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're going to play it  
And if you asked me what you're feeling  
Don't tell me that you're too blind to see it_"

Far away, a camera picks up on the singing Nefarious and dancing Lawrence. The video is projecting far across the universe, to the billions of HoloVision within the many houses on the millions of people watching the show. On the station, Gandolfini's left twitches and Noweg's only eye twitches as the two of them watch the HoloVision of the two robots.

"Uh, should we have the cameras shut off, sir?" Noweg asked.

"No, keep them rolling," Gandolfini replied. "I'm enjoying this, and no one's going to stop me from enjoying the music."

"_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around  
And desert you  
Never gonna_…"

Lawrence bumps into Nefarious by using his hip, and the scientist snaps back to normal, with his hand now glowing.

"…destroy you!" Nefarious shouted. He looks around to see that the mailman is gone. "Where did he go?"

"He ran away," Lawrence lied. "Apparently, he got scared and he fled the station."

"That'll show him!" the tall robot shouted. He bends down to pick up the package. "Come Terrance, we have a Klunk to rebuild."

"I wonder how to get Nefarious to do that again," the butler mumbles.

* * *

That's it for the planets of Act IV. Why did I do two planets? Well, apparently this is canon to _Deadlocked_, and I really have no other plans for extra planets... except for Act V. Now as for the moon itself… c'mon, there wasn't a moon planet in _Deadlocked_ so we came up with the idea for it (me and my friend Josh). The whole Sark thing is really my idea, and I used someone's name and throw something together. (Mr. Sark is his name. Try to look him up!)

Yeah, having Double D being a leader of a cult has been done before, or if it hasn't then I'm the first. Seriously, the Ed could make a good leader, if he gets over the whole cowardliness. As for what he was given, the Slave Crown is from Final Fantasy and the Weapo-Morph is something I came up with on my own. Sure, there are others, but I don't care. But allow me to say this: a cult tends to do sacrifices, and that will lead to a mass suicide, so keep that in mind when reviewing for this chapter.

Is there anything I'm missing… oh yeah: **YOU JUST GOT RICK ROLLED, BABY**! Ha!

Still, I own no rights to all that I used, except for the original characters, weapons, planets, etc. Especially that I don't own Never Gonna Give you Up. Oh god, if I own that… imagine the torture I do with that song. The CIA ain't got nothing on me, and neither do SkyNet. *flashes the bird* Try to stop me, you simpletons!

Once again, I like for you all to review, thank you very much. Don't, and I beg of you, say anything about the Rick Roll in the review, please? Oh, and the Liberator Tournament is coming up next.


	23. Act IV, Ch 23: Liberator Qualifier

All right, time for the final tournament in this series. As of now, the Eds have competed in all of the tournaments, including this one, from the main game and they have all of the weapons on them. Now... all that remains is getting the Eds to the end and an epic scale battle, plus some drama. I'm _so_ going to be a writer after this.

Nothing new, and you're giving a hint about three guest characters coming later on.

Legal Stuff: ******I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games**. **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three – Liberator Qualifier

"_You can show me what's under the hat, Double D. I won't tell anyone_."

Team Cul-de-Sac is back at their living quarters, with every member gather in Kevin's room to do random tasks. Kevin is busy working on repairing the Eds from the last campaign on the Sark moon of West Sark. Jonny is watching the HoloVision with Rolf as the match on-screen shows the Exterminator Rigatoni Antonucci taking on several weak gladiators. The robotic admiral takes his cannon left arm and fires a single cannonball into the crowd and knocking everyone everywhere. The admiral lets out a hardy laugh as the crowd behind screams real loudly.

"_And that's another victory for the admiral, Rigatoni Antonucci_," York said. "_And just later on today, if the Eds survive, they are given a chance to take on the great pirate admiral himself_."

"Cool Plank, a pirate that is an admiral," Jonny said.

"A pirate is an admiral?" Ed asked.

"I can imagine," Double D said, "but there hasn't been any records of a pirate ever being rank higher than captain."

"Then who you care to explain what Rolf is seeing, know-it-all Double D Ed boy?" Rolf asked.

"Well, only in recorded Earth history," the smart Ed replied. "We haven't been able to trace anything out here, so anything's possible."

"Even if Ed gets a brain?" Eddy asked, jokingly.

"Yes, of course," the smart Ed said.

"There, you dorks should be already to go," Kevin said. "Now get off so I can finish what I was doing earlier."

The Eds jump off the table and Kevin puts up a much larger scale model of his bike. He takes a normal wrench and begins to crank a screw into the model. The Eds turn to watch the HoloVision, trying to get what their next campaign is going to be.

"And now, we have the infamous Mask Hero joining us for the upcoming match with the Eds," York said.

"Finally, some payback!" Eddy stated.

"Yes, well I am going to enjoy our match-up today for one of us to go onto fight the Admiral," the masked teen said.

"Wait, one of us?" Double D echoed. "What does that mean?"

"A race around the whole Battledome that ends in Stadium No. 2 with a battle to the death," Mask Hero said. "I say, let's see if the Eds can keep up with me."

"The Ed boys have some competition, eh now?" Rolf said. "Rolf shall wish you all the luck that Rolf can give you."

"Me and Plank wish you luck, too," Jonny said.

"Hey, I need to call someone 'dorks' if you guys don't come back," Kevin said.

"Thank you for your kind thoughts," Double D said.

"So, are you three ready?" the voice of Mask Hero said.

"What the…?" the boys said at once.

"Clone Mask," the teen said. "Allows me to be in multiple places at once."

"You got some nerve showing your masked face here," Eddy growls.

"Now Eddy, let's not be hasty," Double D said.

"He's right," Hero said. "Save it for the battlefield."

After the interview is over on the HoloVision, Mask Hero swaps his Clone Mask, a mask with a mirror and two orange circles on opposite sides, with his Swift Mask, the mask with the speed lines, and disappears from the room. A Dropship comes down from the highway, and the Eds board onto the ship.

"He's going to pay," Eddy said.

OOO

Within the station, Gandolfini watches the HoloVision monitor with his keen cat-eyes. Noweg opens and closes the door and walks up to the desk, dropping off a stack of paper. The tion turns around and begins to sort through the papers.

"Is this everyone that got my request?" he asked.

"Yes sir," the robot replied. "Apparently, thousands of bounty hunters have been willing to sign up for a long time now, and with your request, applications are through the roof."

"Is there anyone that stands out in this pile?" Gandolfini asked.

"Well, it's three people," Noweg replied, "but two of them work together as one."

"How well are they?"

"Well, the first one is an excellent bounty hunter," Noweg said. "He has served a separatist party in a galaxy, and all of the missions he has been on have a hundred percent accuracy. Of course, he did have some troubles with a republic party, but he is capable of pulling the mission off."

"Excellent," Gandolfini replied. "And the other two?"

"Well, they're not exactly pitch-perfect when it comes to their jobs," the robot started. "You see, they're repo men and they are well-known for their explosive strategy. Their success rate is a poorly twenty-two percent, and out of that, ninety-nine percent is having the require target sent to a black market auction house."

"Any good pointers?"

"Like I said, they are known for their destructive manner, and they know how to handle weapons well," Noweg finished.

"So, these are the three you're talking about?" Gandolfini asked, holding up two sheets of paper.

Noweg takes the papers and begins to scan them over. "Yes, this is them all right," he said.

"Get them on the line," the tion said. "I want them here as fast as possible. If the Eds beat Rigatoni today, then I'm afraid I have to resort to them."

"Yes sir," Noweg said, stepping out of the room with the papers.

Gandolfini turns with his chair to continue watching the HoloVision monitor. "Whoever you are, Mask Hero," the tion said, "I want you to exterminate the Eds."

OOO

The Liberator Tournament is underway in the Battledome, with the already hundreds of gladiators fighting in the five stadiums. The main stadium is boiling over with the million of screaming fans howling away as the gladiators are clear from the field by Dr. Nefarious' character Professor Treacherous. After blasting the last gladiator, Nefarious steps off the field and heads back to where Terrance (Lawrence) is waiting.

"That's a good show you put on there," Terrance said.

"Well, it's all in a day's work," Treacherous replied, with his back turn to a camera. "Really, that was one of my easier pieces of works."

From ahead of Nefarious, Mask Hero comes strolling in and accidentally bumps into the tall robot.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you freak!" the Exterminator shouted.

"Zip it, or I'll spill everything to the world," Mask Hero said, flashing a sword under Nefarious' neck.

"He's good," Lawrence said.

"Shut it, Terrance," Nefarious hissed.

The teen puts his sword back into its sheath and continues to make his way towards the stadium. Outside in the main stadium, York and Marsha looks down upon the empty stadium, with blood splatter all over the floor, walls and traps.

"Ah, can't you imagine a more perfect picture?" Marsha asked.

"I surely can," York replied, a bit weak.

"Oh, suck it up," the little girl said. "You're a full grown man with large muscles and yet here you are on the verge of vomiting."

"Well, I just out from the hospital," the muscle man answered, "and I'm still queasy from Kronos."

"Well, care to explain to me what you were doing for the past few months?" Marsha asked, a bit annoy.

"Excuse me?"

"I went into the workout room two days ago and found someone dropping off a box of bolts," Marsha explained. "Do you have any idea who is dropping off a whole box of bolts and who is taking it?"

"Really, someone's giving out bolts in the workout room?" York answered. "Well, I better get down there sometime soon."

"You mean you're not the one betting for the Eds every time they do a campaign?" the devil child asked.

"Me? Of course not!" York replied. "I'm not a gambler, and if I am, my winning streak will be terrible."

"OK, moving along," Marsha said, "today is the Liberator Tournament, and today's main event is a race that'll pit the Eds of Team Cul-de-Sac against the favorable enemy, Mask Hero."

"But first, we got a match that haves the Medieval Lombax versus another favorite," York said. "Let's hear it for the Mechanical Reaper!"

Two gladiators emerge from clouds of smoke and lands in the clear part of the main battlefield. The first is the Mechanical Reaper, with two scythes drawn and two extras on its back. The design is slicker than its previous version and it is a darker grey than the others as well. The second gladiator is a tall Lombax creature, wearing medieval-style armor and clothing, haves a ninja-like appearance to it, and is carrying a large chainsaw gun that haves two machine guns, a flamethrower attach, and jet engines to give it the ability of flight. The two of them steps closer to each other before stepping inside of a circle painted in the very middle of the field. They wait patiently as the screaming fans cheer away for the gladiators' timely deaths.

"Well, you make the first move," the Lombax asked.

"With pleasure," the reaper replied.

The Mechanical Reaper unfolds its hips into extra arms and grabs the scythes from behind. The Medieval Lombax turns on the flamethrower and shoots out a stream of fire, while the reaper spins the scythes around to combat the flames. The blades glow bright red and the Mechanical Reaper charges at the Lombax. He jumps up and pulls the chainsaw from its case inside of the gun and slices the Mechanical Reaper right in half. Oil went flying and the symmetrical halves of the Mechanical Reaper drops to the ground dead, as the Medieval Lombax lands on the ground and draws his chainsaw in.

"Man, that was way too easy," he laughs.

"Hm, only eighteen seconds," York said, looking at a stopwatch. "That's a new record for defeating a Mechanical Reaper."

"I don't see how it keeps coming back," Marsha said. "Those things are easy to defeat, plus they aren't much of a challenge either."

"Still, it did fill in some spare time," York pointed out.

"Yeah," the little girl replied. "I love carnage."

"And here comes the Eds and Mask Hero, all ready for the main event," the muscle man said.

The Dropship carrying the Eds drops them off in Stadium No. 5, where the layout to the stadium change from the first time they were there.

"Uh, we were here before, right?" Eddy asked.

"Hey."

The boys turn to see Mask Hero behind them, in his basic battle armor and not wearing any masks. His hands are in his coat's pockets and they could feel that the teen has a smile on his face.

"Don't scare us like that," Double D said.

"Sorry about that," the teen replied. "So, are you three ready?"

"You bet we are," Eddy said. "Once we're done with you, you wish you stay in bed!"

"Eddy, please take it easy," the smart Ed offered.

"We're not here to fight," Mask Hero said. "We're here to race. To find out who will be facing off against the Exterminator."

"And that'll be us," the small Ed stated.

"Heh, it could be me," Mask Hero responded. "All will be told in no time."

The teen walks over to Double D and leans in to whispers something.

"Listen, I need to talk to you guys during the race," Hero said.

"I'm not sure on that," the smart Ed replied. "Eddy doesn't seem to trust you, and I'm not sure if you're a good guy to trust."

"It's all about trust," Mask Hero said. "Just don't lose it."

"Hey Sock-head, get over here!" Eddy shouted.

"Coming, Eddy!" Double D replied. "Please excuse me."

The smart Ed hurries over to where Eddy and Ed are and they got together in a huddle.

"What did he want?" Eddy asked.

"He was talking about a plan," Double D answered.

"A plan to get rid of us?" the small Ed questioned.

"A plan to get us free?" Ed asked.

"I don't know," Double D responded, "but he seems willing to let us in on it."

"But we can't trust this guy," Eddy hissed. "What if he stabs us in the behind?"

"He will with that sword," Ed said.

"I don't mean it literally, blockhead," the small Ed said. "Any ideas on what we're supposed to do?"

"You three are running through Stadium No. 5 all the way to Stadium No. 2," a stray robot said. "From there, the winner will be named as soon as that winner crosses the finish line."

"I want to win!" Ed shouted.

"We all do," Eddy said. "Only one of us can cross the line in order for us to win."

"Actually, all able-body team members must cross the line before the other team does first," the robot said.

"That's not fair!" the small Ed shouted.

"Life's not fair," Mask Hero replied.

"No one asked you."

"All right, let's get things rolling," the robot said, pulling out a starting gun. "On your marks… Get set…"

The Eds and Mask Hero prepare themselves for the running start, but before the robot can pull the trigger, Marsha pushes a blow horn, and Mask Hero take off. The Eds begin to catch up with the teen, but he is in better shape than the Eds.

"There's no way that we're going to catch up," Eddy pants.

"There may be a solution to our dilemma," Double D said.

The two boys climb up on top of Ed and Eddy cracks the wrench into Ed's hip. The tall Ed bucks wildly and then charges forward, getting speed as the boys run the course. Ahead, Mask Hero pulls out his Vision Mask, a mask that haves a green plate of glass for the eye holes and grey elsewhere, and places it on top of his mask holder. From there, he could see hidden traps and how to trigger them, so he moves a step out of the way or jumps at the right moment when a trap goes. As he makes his way forward, the Eds went through the traps that Mask Hero didn't trigger, and Double D protects them with the Shield Link.

"That guy is doing this on purpose," Eddy said, gritting through his teeth.

"He may be," Double D said, "but he's only doing this because this is part of the show."

"Ed, get your behind moving!" the small Ed ordered.

Ed begins to pick up speed, lowering his head as the running horse-boy gets faster with every step. Mask Hero comes up to a trap and waits by the sideline, waiting for the Eds to come up. When Double D notices what Hero is doing, he whispers Eddy a plan and the small Ed follows up by tossing a Dual Cyclo at a hanging bar and another yo-yo around Ed. The running Ed triggers the trap, which cause the floor to open up and a pool of lava is waiting below, and the Eds grab onto Eddy as he swings over to the other side. After clearing the gap, they notice that Mask Hero made the gap as well.

"How can he do that?" Eddy asked.

"We need to move, Eddy!" Ed shouted, grabbing onto Eddy's legs and dragging him.

The two standing Eds continue to run, while Eddy struggles to get out of Ed's hand. He pulls out the wrench and shoves it into the ground, which made Ed come to a stop and Eddy is shot out.

"Eddy, what are you doing?" Double D asked.

"We need to come up with a plan," the small Ed said. "We know that he's better than us, but if we want to get out, we need to be faster than him."

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" the smart Ed asked.

Eddy puts a finger to his chin. "We could try the Ed Train formation," he answered. "Also, I could give him a stink bomb blasting."

"You mean your brother's stink bomb recipe?" Double D asked. "How could you make that thing out here?"

"I got the stuff from ripping off some aliens," the small Ed responded. "These aliens are complete suckers."

"All right, I'm fine with that," Double D agreed.

"Ooh, I want to be caboose," Ed offered.

"Sorry, but you're the train," Eddy said, snapping Ed in front.

The three of them lock together to form a straight line. Ed lets out a whistle as the trio begins to take off from their spot. Mask Hero waits by the exit for the Eds to come up as the boys came running up, crashing through several traps that got in their way. The Eds zips pass the masked teen and travel on down the hallway leading to Stadium No. 4.

"We're in the lead!" Eddy shouted.

"Hm, this is going to be interesting," Mask Hero said, taking out the Swift Mask.

The teen disappears into thin air and is blitzing through the tunnel, traveling farther than where the Eds are. As he made it to the entrance of the haunted stadium, he rips the Swift Mask off and slows down to a halt. The Eds ran by and are now causing zombies to pop up.

"Zombies!" Ed shouted.

"You can take them," Eddy said.

Mask Hero takes out his Time Shift Mask – the mask with the clock pattern – and places his on his face, with time around him slowing down. The zombies slowly rise up from the ground and the teen hacks his way through the horde, slicing every last being of the undead army. In real-time, the Eds are still running in the Ed Train formation, and all around them they notice the zombies falling one by one, all by an unknown source. Then a large zombie jumps up from the ground and Mask Hero emerges right in front with his sword on his shoulder. An X emerges on the large zombie's torso and green blood gushes out, covering everyone that stands in the green geyser.

"Eew," Double D moans. "Now I like to require a shower right about now."

"Should have stepped out of the way," Mask Hero joked.

The large zombie drops down and Mask Hero disappears again. The blood-covered Eds look at each other to come up with a plan. Eddy is fresh out, Double D is too busy complaining about the blood, and Ed offers one idea but the others didn't like it. Then they notice Mask Hero going for the exit and they start to catch up with the gladiator.

"Well, it appears that the Eds are at a huge disadvantage here," York said. "Mask Hero is much more athletic than the humans, and he's already at the halfway mark in the tunnel."

"And wait 'til they get into Stadium No. 3," Marsha said, rubbing her hands. "I got a big surprise for them as soon they step in the stadium."

"Somehow, I'm getting a bad feeling about this," York said.

"Really? Because I know what you have been doing for the past year," Marsha said.

"Uh, really?" York is getting nervous.

"Yeah. I figure out who 'Kory_is_C00l' is and he's none other than," the little girl said, "you!"

"Me?" the muscle man shrieked. "How did you figure it out?"

"Uh, I threaten the man that drops off the bolts that you win off me!" the devil child shouted. "You damned bastard! You have been swindling off me?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it swindling," York replied, sweating all over. "I have been playing by the rules. Really, I didn't mean any harm."

"Well, I'm about to give you hell!" the devil child growled. "Die, York the Impaler!"

"Please, forgive me!"

Marsha leaps from her chair and begins to pound away at York into a bloody pulp. Down on the ground, the Eds made it through the tunnel and are in Stadium No.3, the small stadium that is only for fighting. Mask Hero is standing in the middle of the arena and Eddy begins to charge forward at the teen gladiator. Hero pulls out an old mask – a mask that resembles a mask that is wore by the Japanese samurais – and blows the dust off of it. He places the mask on the mask holder and Mask Hero begins to shake all over. Eddy swings the wrench at the gladiator, but Hero knocks the wrench out of the small Ed's hands and punches him back to the other Eds. Mask Hero puts a hand down on the ground and lets out a loud roar, making the fans in the stadium cheer loudly.

"What kind of drugs to they put in the food?" Eddy asked.

"They do what?" Double D barked.

"This is my Beast Mask," Mask Hero stated. "Though it may not look like much, but with it, I gain more power with it."

"Feel my wrath, devil beast of the forbidden number!" Ed shouted.

"Ed, was that proper English?" the smart Ed asked.

Ed bends down his head to have the chamfered edges pointing directly at the beast-like Mask Hero. The masked teen scratch the floor, snorting large amount of smoke from his nose as the two waits for the first move. Hero makes the move by letting out a bull cry and Ed charges forward. The two forces came running fast, almost to blinding speed, and then Ed's thick helmet knocks Mask Hero off his feet and down for the count.

The other Eds came running up and they begin to head for the stadium's exit. Marsha looks up from her assault on York to see the Eds not far off from the exit. She grabs a black box from the desk and pushes the red button on the box. The floors in the stadium begin to open up and lava begins to boil, with the Eds getting off of one platform to a stable piece of steel.

"Eddy, what about Mask Hero?" Double D asked.

"Forget him!" the small Ed replied. "He's only going to slow us down and beat us to the finish line."

"Yes, but he saved us countless times," the smart Ed protested. "Look into your heart and see how he's being nice to us in these times."

Eddy painfully looks at the body of the teen. Deep down, he feels sorry for the gladiator, but his brain is telling him to leave Hero to burn. Turning down what he's thinking, Eddy tells Double D to use his psychokinesis and lift Mask Hero over to safety. Ed went on rambling about the smart Ed being a Jedi knight, but Double D concentrated on getting Mask Hero to safety.

"Oh, they're not going to get away with this," Marsha said, reaching for another box.

A bloody arm lifts up from the desk below and York slowly lifts himself up into his chair. He has sustain bruises beyond what someone can describe, with several deep cuts from Marsha's razor teeth and nails, many bruises with blood dangerously close to the skin, and a face completely dismantle by the little girl's hidden strength.

"You got gall to show your face in front of me like that," the devil child said angrily.

"Please Marsha, you gotta listen," York said, with his jaw bleeding and bent backwards from the inside.

"Why should I bother?" Marsha shouted. "You have been ripping me off for the past year, and here you are keeping a secret from me for so long!"

"But I was going to give you all of my winnings," the muscle man said weakly, almost sounding like he's going to faint.

"And that's nothing to what you…" Marsha stops her ranting to give the bruised man a shy, curious look. "Give me all of your winnings?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to keep it a secret until the Eds were defeated," the beaten man said, snapping his jaw back into position. "Ow. Anyway, I was going to give you all of the money you lost as a sign of gratitude."

"Really? That's so sweet of you," the little girl said, warming up to York. "Now I'm making it official to never kill you. Ever."

"Well, I'm not going to give it unless the Eds die here," York said and Marsha squeals, "or they go on to defeat Dr. Nefar… uh, Professor Treacherous."

Marsha lets out a groan as the Eds carry the lifeless Mask Hero up to the entrance to Stadium No. 2. They find themselves in a trap beyond what the humans and Hero can believe. The whole stadium is like the Tower of Power, except there is no way of getting to the top except by grind rail or by flying, which there are several tank turrets and D-Z Rangers taking on smaller turrets on hovering platforms. The Eds knew that they can't carry Hero up, since that it'll mean a tie for both and will end in a fight, and the Eds also don't have grind boots.

Mask Hero begins to stir and the Eds carefully lowers him down. The masked teen got up and begins to notice the contraption in front of them, before placing his hands on Eddy's and Double D's shoulders.

"I can't thank you enough," Hero said, "but one of us has to win this race."

"And that'll be us!" Eddy said, pushing Ed off.

Ed came back flying up with the rockets on his legs, as Eddy takes off with his propeller hair and Double D lifts off using his hat. Mask Hero laughs as he watch the boys fly through the air, and he takes out the Aerial Mask, the mask with the goggles and wings, and puts it on for him to fly with the Eds. The turrets pick up on the gladiators' present and begin to fire out the heavy rounds. Double D pulls out the EMP gun and fires out several electrical balls at the tank turrets, knocking them out for the time period.

Ed and Mask Hero continue with their battle, with Ed taking swings with the Neo-Crushers as the masked teen blocks and swings with his katana sword. Eddy takes out the Scorpion Flail and swings the mace ball around his head before tossing the ball at a recovering tank turret. The pilots fall down into the acid below and the turret blows up from the sudden impact as Eddy swings the mace around to hit another turret. The smaller turrets continue to fire, as Double D carefully snipes down the gunmen with the Fusion Rifle.

From behind, a Transmorpher latches onto a tank turret and begins to alter the design to the turret. The turret begins to sprout legs and gain the ability to shoot solid laser beam, becoming much like a Landstalker. Mask Hero notice that the turret is aiming directly at Double D, and he takes action by quickly switching out his Aerial Mask with his Wave Mask, a mask that turns psychical sword swings into energy attacks. He swings his sword in an upward motion, allowing the one-time attack to deal heavy damage to the tank turret.

But, instead, the wave hits a different target.

It hit Double D.

Everyone fell silent to the scene, including Marsha. Double D's armor is peeling away from the intense attack, showing only his bare back and a cut to show where the wave hit. The air in Double D's hat is let out and the Ed begins to fall into the acid pit. Ed tries to save him, but Eddy came to the rescue by using a Dual Cyclo and hoisting the boy up to a safe platform. Everyone flies over to the empty platform and Eddy places Double D carefully down.

"Is he going be all right?" Ed asked.

"Judging by the wound," Mask Hero said, "he'll be perfectly fine."

"All thanks to you!" Eddy snapped. "I knew we couldn't trust you, and look what you did!"

"Look, forgive me," the teen replied. "I was aiming for the tank turret over there, and Double D got in the way. It was all an accident."

"Well you're going to pay for this!" Eddy growls.

"And I am," Hero said, picking the unconscious boy up. "I'm going to take him to the infirmary, and then back to your quarters."

"But what about you winning the race?" Ed asked.

"I think you guys deserve to beat the Admiral more than I do," Hero replied.

He takes his Aerial Mask and puts it on. The masked teen takes off, carrying Double D in his arms as a series of bombs went off around the turrets. Unknowing to the Eds, Mask Hero used his Bomb Mask to set those bombs off, and now that the field is clear, the remaining Eds take off and lands on top of the tower.

"Congratulations," a robot said. "You are now eligible to compete in the Exterminator match."

"All right, we're doing for Sock-head," Eddy said.

"For Double D!" Ed shouted.

OOO

"Well, how's that for an unsuspecting ending?" York said, with bandages all over him. "The Eds have won by unanimous decision, since Mask Hero stepped out to help out an Ed that he hurt."

"You think that Double D will be better?" Marsha asked in a worry tone.

"I don't know," the bandage man said. "Wait, since when do you care about the red Ed's safety?"

"Oh come on, not this again," Marsha groans. "So, that ends it for first half of the Liberator Tournament. With the Exterminator match coming up and the Double D Ed boy out from the match, how will the Eds deal with the fierce admiral Rigatoni?"

"And will I ever see my beautiful face again?" York asked.

"Oh, go suck a rock," the little girl said. "All of these questions will be answer after the commercial break."

* * *

Yeah, I'm going to get some complaints for this.

OK, I'll give you a rational reason for why I decide to have Double D to get hurt: If you read Chapter Nineteen, Double D was the only one that fought in the match. So... in order for it to be balance, I thought of putting Double D on the sideline for the match so Eddy and Ed can catch up. So, it'll be 3 to 3 in Exterminator matches. In fact, once we get to Dr. Nefarious (if that ever happens...), the number of matches for all of the Eds will be 4. Yeah, you do the math.

And to sum things up... Double D ain't dead! I made sure that I didn't really make a real mess. If I did something real serious, imagine the complaints I'm going to get.

And if you figure out who I'm talking about for the possible bounty hunters, keep that to yourself. I don't want to ruin anything. Even though I wasted some surprises earlier...

Once again, I like for you all to review, thank you very much. Next up, the two Eds versus the great pirate admiral, and their creator, Rigatoni "Danny" Antonucci!


	24. Act IV, Ch 24: Eds vs the Admiral

All right, this is the final chapter in this act and the fourth Exterminator match. For this, I have only Ed and Eddy fighting against a robot named after their creator, Danny Antonucci. If you're wondering why Double D is out, here's why: Mask Hero was trying to help the Eds, but while trying to defeat a tank turret, he accidentally taken out Double D. So, Double D is recovering, and will be back by the next act.

I wonder death by your own creation is a better death than all of the other deaths out there? Hey, an evil mastermind like me can have fantasies, right? And no, it's not what you think they are.

Legal Stuff: ******I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games**. **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four – The Eds v. the Admiral

"_You boys don't need three heads. Two is still better than one_."

"So Kev, how's Sock-head doing?"

"He's perfectly fine, dorky," the boy replied. "He's going through a lot of pain, but I shut off his suit to prevent any other damage."

"Rolf cannot thank you Kevin for shutting the now annoying Double D Ed boy," Rolf said, stepping into the HoloVision monitor. "He would not stop screaming in agony, and Rolf had it up to here before Rolf can bring the wrath of the sound of the shepherd upon the Double D Ed…"

"OK Rolf, you're giving me a headache," Eddy replied.

"Like the one I'm having?" Ed asked.

"The one I'm about to inflict upon you with the wrench?" the small Ed threatens. "C'mon, we got a match to win."

"Good luck dorks," Kevin calls out.

"And bring back meat for Rolf!" Rolf shouted.

OOO

Deep within the prison block, within the cell being occupy by the other cul-de-sac kids, Sarah tries as hard as she can to rip her shackles off, as Jimmy and Nazz root for her to break free. The new guards sit in their chairs with irritated looks on their faces, putting up with Sarah's grunts to break free. Then one guard lifts up a staff and heavily bangs it against the bars to the cell.

"Quiet in there!" the guard shouted. "If you keep that up, we're going to come in there and beat all of you up."

"Let's see you try," Sarah replied, stopping for the moment.

"Sarah, let's be reasonable," Nazz said. "He did say that he'll beat us all up."

"Can't you be nice for us this once?" Jimmy asked.

"Just as soon as I break this one shackle," Sarah said, straining her right arm.

"Go ahead with that plan," the second guard joked. "If you break through that solid matrix steel, then we'll definitely are going to kill you."

"But we haven't done a thing," Jimmy stated.

"Yes, but your girlfriend there is a threat to Dreadzone," the first guard said. "Any threat to Dreadzone is to be eliminated by order of the higher class."

"Heh, I like to see you try!" Sarah shouted.

She pulls on shackles hard enough for the metal shackles to go flying to the cell bars. The clanking got the guards' attention, with the two of them jumping up and grabbing onto their staffs, which doubles as an electrical prong. They burst open the door, and Sarah is now on the ground, getting herself ready to fight the two robotic guards.

"OK brat, you're going down!" the first guard shouted.

"I wouldn't count on that," a voice said.

The guards look to their right and they notice a disturbing force in front of them. Leaning against the cell wall is a tall man, wearing all brown and a wide-brim hat with the edge covering his face. For his right hand, a trickle of smokes came out from the index finger, and the wrist is a revolving barrel, with only one round missing. The guards step back in fear as the mysterious man got up from the bars.

"But, h-how is this p-possible?" the second guard said. "Y-You died from an infection! You can't be here!"

"Aren't I?" the poltergeist asked. "Well, then I shouldn't be here."

"Yeah, that's right, you better run!" the first guard stated.

"I can't run if I'm a ghost," the poltergeist replied.

"Then why are you here?" the first guard asked.

"To distract you long enough," another voice said, similar to the ghost's voice.

"What the…?"

The ghost lifts up his head and puts a hand to his face. He peels his face off, revealing a face of nothing but black and the face to be a mask with a pattern of a mirror on it.

"Peek-a-boo!" Mask Hero shouted.

The guards got themselves ready to stab the teen, but a gunshot prevents them from attacking Hero. The bullet pierces through both guards' heads and the robot bodies' drop to the ground dead. Behind them, the real body of James Guns emerges, with a real smoking finger.

"I gotta say, your plan is working out flawlessly," the bounty hunter said.

"Yeah, but it isn't finish yet," Mask Hero said, taking out his sword.

He and James step into the cell and walks over to the kids. They dismantle the code on the Deadlock collars and broke them off, freeing them from the possible death outcomes. Mask Hero slashes off Sarah's collar and all three of them rub their neck to get use to the feeling of the collar not being there.

"Thank you," Jimmy said.

"Don't thank us yet," James said. "We still need to get you to the rest of your kind."

"Where's my brother?" Sarah asked.

"He's in the main Battledome stadium about to fight," Mask Hero replied. "It isn't too far from here."

"I can't wait to get my hands around him," Sarah growls.

She left the room in a hurry and begins to follow the signs to the stadium. The others step out from the cell and watch to see the dust trail slowly dying down.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Jimmy asked.

"She chose her faith," Mask Hero said. "If she's brave enough to take on the guards, then she's able to help the Eds defeat the Admiral."

OOO

Back at the main Battledome stadium, millions of people are cheering away as the latest Exterminator match is going down. Fans from all over the universe gather to watch as the Exterminator, the pirate admiral Rigatoni Antonucci, challenges the two surviving Eds of Team Cul-de-Sac. With the crowd pump up on pure adrenaline, the floating cameras turn to focus in on the commentators up on their desk.

York is better from before, with fewer bandages and most of his bruises healed from the time skip. Marsha takes out a nail filer and sharpens down her nails to get them level.

"Oh, just look at them," York said. "They're all here for the Liberator Exterminator match, and they all want to see some deaths!"

"How are you feeling?" Marsha asked.

"A lot better," the muscle man replied. "In fact, I think I don't need this anymore." He points to a bandage wrap around his forehead, where a big gaping gash is there.

"Keep it on," the little girl said. "I need someone up here if things get hairy."

"You really care for me, right?" York asked.

"Well, seeing how you're giving me all of your winnings," Marsha said, "I can't really seem to harm you."

"It's about 175,000,000,000,000 bolts that you're going to get," York said.

Marsha lets out an imaginary spit take. "That's all you won?" she asked. "How did you…?"

"Uh, remember that I was the only one betting for the Eds," the muscle man answered. "No one really wanted to bet for them, so I took the bets and won."

"Well, this calls for a celebration," the devil child stated, with the crowd roaring. "It's time to play 'Random Homicide!'"

The crowd dies down from the words and several people begin to leave their seats. Transmorphers and D-Z gunmen guard the doors, preventing all of the scare fans from escaping the Battledome.

"All right, who'll be our lucky sucker?" Marsha asked greedily.

"It is Number 867-5309," York said, rising up an eyebrow. "Is that right? Anyway, come on down!"

Two D-Z Vipers lift up a small round object which looks like a coconut and toss the coconut down to the ground floor. The coconut being rolls around on the ground before stopping inside of a big target. The coconut got up and a small fraction of the crowd claps for its' survival. Then a large spiked foot slams right on top of the coconut and peels it right off. A hand squeezes out the milk from the crushed skull and pours it into a glass, in which the robot holding onto the coconut drinks every last drop of the milk.

"I give it a nine for the death," York said, "but two for originality."

"Same here," Marsha said, reaching to grab a piece of paper. "Here you go."

"Ah-hem, _attention to parents and/or guardians of Coconut Fred_," the muscle man said, reading off the letter. "_It is great honor that we're here to inform you that your child has died in the hands of our gladiator in 'Random Homicide.' We, the commentators of Dreadzone X, are half-sorry for this outcome, and we personally like to say_…"

"Shut the hell up and go suck a rock!" Marsha stated. The crowd behind her burst out into cheering.

"Couldn't have said better than myself," York replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Marsha said, "the Admiral himself: Rigatoni Antonucci!"

The fans went nuts as the humongous robot made his way through the stadium. As he walks, he passes by the commentators' desk and made the desk move away from the walking giant.

"Hey, watch where you're walking!" the devil child shouted.

The Admiral, Rigatoni Antonucci, is not only an admiral, but a pirate. His uniform doesn't show that he is an admiral, since the dirty and torn blouse, vest and pants show that the robot pirate is indeed a pirate. He wears a pair of shoes that bears spikes at the bottom, giving the robot traction as it walks. His hands are a mixture of a single right hand with a hook above on the wrist, and no left hand, as it is replace with a cannon. And the head resembles the robot to be like a pirate, with one eye out and a piece of rubber to go along the edge to make an eye patch, and its hat resembles like a pirate captain would wear.

"Ay, it is great to see ya all," the admiral speaks, using a pirate-like Irish tone. "So many folks come to see the great Admiral taking on a sorry batch of wee roaches in combat today."

"And speaking of the wee roaches," Marsha said, "here are the Eds of Team Cul-de-Sac!"

The crowd slightly cheers as the two Eds came out onto the battlefield. They look up upon the pirate robot, and he turns to look down at the boys. Rigatoni squats down so he can get a closer look at the Eds with his only eye.

"Well, what do we have 'ere?" Rigatoni said. "A bunch of squany wee roaches taking on a man like me! Ha!"

"You're going to be eating those words!" Eddy shouted.

"You're a real pirate?" Ed asked.

"Indeed I am," Rigatoni replied. "I am the admiral for my Black Machine crew, and I 'ave sail all across the world pillaging millions of worlds before stopping 'ere. And now, I'm about to take on ya two?"

"Hey, we got it this far," Eddy said, "and we're not going to back down from this fight!"

"And without ya best member, either," the admiral responded. "Ya two are going down."

"What are you talking about?" the small Ed said. "He's right here."

"Hello, my name is Ed," the tall Ed said, waving.

Rigatoni lets out a hardy laugh. "Oh, I'm loving ya boys already," he said. "If we weren't enemies, then I'll 'ave ya with my pirate crew."

"I want to be a pirate!" Ed shouted.

"Not in this lifetime!" Eddy proclaims.

The small Ed pulls out the Scorpion Flail and hammers the mace ball into the admiral's foot. Rigatoni lifts up and fires out a cannonball from his left arm, and Ed catch the ball with his bare hands. He lifts the ball and punches it back with a Neo-Crusher, send the cannonball flying back. Rigatoni catches the cannonball and grounds the ball up.

"It appears that ya boys 'ave some 'idden strength," the admiral said. "All right, don't 'old back on me!"

"Ed, head straight for him!" Eddy ordered.

"Okay dokey!" Ed replied.

Eddy got behind Ed as the tall boy runs straight for Rigatoni. The admiral lifts up a foot and slams it into the ground, but Ed lifts his hands up and catches onto the foot. Eddy starts to climb up the foot and uses his Dual Cyclos to swing across the leg that he is on. Rigatoni bends down and tries to sweep Eddy off his leg, but the Ed is too nimble for the giant to sweep him off. Eddy got to chest to take the Micro Spinner out and fires out two tops onto the admiral's chest.

The turrets pop up from the tops and fire their rounds into Rigatoni's face. The robot tries to sweep the tops off, but the tops moved from place to place to protect themselves. Eddy slides down using the wrench to catch up with Ed, who is shooting the Magma Cannon at the legs of the tall admiral.

"Allow me," Eddy offered.

He takes out the Scorpion Flail again and slams the mace down. The sudden impact causes the electricity to run through and shock Rigatoni for a bit. Then he got back in control and sweeps the tops off its body, before aiming the arm cannon at the Eds. Ed fires the Arbiter at the arm, sending a rocket deep inside of the cannon. The reaction cause an explosion in the barrel, but it wasn't big enough to destroy the arm completely.

"So ya boys 'ave some firepower," Rigatoni said. "Let's see 'ow can ya withstand my left hook?"

"Is that supposed to be a movie line?" Eddy asked.

Rigatoni takes the hook off of his wrist and places at the opening of the barrel. The barrel closes and the hook is in place, and he tightens the hook so it won't go flying. Rigatoni slashes at the air, bringing the hook down and the Eds came charging at him again. Eddy latches onto the left arm using the Dual Cyclos as Ed uses his rockets to help him jump up, Neo-Crushers ready to punch away. Eddy swings around and takes out the Dual Vipers and Ed slams into the torso of Rigatoni. The pirate shoves Ed out from his chest and the admiral's head starts to twitch from the bullets. Rigatoni reaches around and catches Eddy in the hook and pins him into the ground.

Ed rushes over to grab Eddy from the hook, while hitting the robot pirate with the Magma Cannon. The heavy Ed rips the small Ed out and he switches out the shotgun weapon with the B-6 Obliterator. Rigatoni aims the hook at the Eds and slams it down, pinning it deep in the ground as the Eds run from the hook. Ed fires the gun, sending a grenade at the hook and melting it.

"Ya are some tough wee roaches," the admiral said, "but ya can't defeat the No. 2 Exterminator!"

"Eddy, we need Double D!" Ed stated. "He beat the last guy, and he could beat the pirate!"

"Yeah, but do you see him?" Eddy asked, and Ed shakes no. "Well, we need to come up with a strategy."

The duo hides behind a wall and Eddy shoots two more tops to distract Rigatoni. Ed fires a couple missiles from the Arbiter and the two went into hiding for the moment.

"OK, here's what we do," the small Ed said. "We go in, throw a stink bomb, and tie up his legs."

"To make him trip?" Ed questioned.

"Exactly," Eddy proclaims. "Now only to get the stink bomb to drop."

Eddy begins to think as he takes out a large balloon full of liquids and gases that are leaking out. A light bulb went off and Eddy whispers the idea to Ed. The tall Ed nods in agreement and he grabs onto Eddy's hair strands. After spinning him around, Ed tosses the small Ed high in the air and arching to be right above Rigatoni.

"Hi," Eddy said, waving to York and Marsha, before dropping down.

"I gotta go easy on the painkillers," York said.

Eddy chunks the stink bomb into Rigatoni's hat, and the Eds turn on a fan in their masks. The balloon burst, lashing out pound after pound of foul odors all over the pirate, and the fumes reach up and fan out through the stadium, causing everyone to gag from the stink.

"Good God, that's awful!" Marsha said hagging.

"I smell Sheldon," Ed said.

Eddy uses his hair to slow his descent, landing right next to Ed. They look up to see that Rigatoni is choking up, since he took the shot head-on.

"Oui, that there is a smelly trick," the pirate said, spinning around.

Eddy steps in and walks up to the choking robot. Dropping both Dual Cyclos on the ground, he spins the yo-yo's around in a hypnotic pattern, and the admiral struggles to keep focus. Ed looks over the wall to see that it is his time to move, so he takes the B-6 Obliterator and drops out four grenades from the grenade launcher. As Eddy is on the verge of completing getting Rigatoni in a trance, the tall Ed runs up in front of the pirate to place two grenades at both feet.

"Now, when I snap my fingers," Eddy said, "you will listen to every word I said."

The small Ed snaps his fingers and the admiral snaps straight, completely stiff like a piece of wood. Eddy tosses both Dual Cyclos at the robot's feet, wraps them around the legs, and pulls on the string, bringing Rigatoni down. The admiral snaps back to normal and he could feel a burning sensation at his feet.

The Eds got away in time as Rigatoni turns his cannon back on and starts firing heavy rounds at the Eds. The boys made a zigzag pattern, trying to get the pirate to miss every time. When one shot lands in front of the Eds, the boys jump behind a wall and begin to rest behind there.

"There's no way we can't beat that robot," Eddy stated, panting very hard.

"I wish Double D was here," Ed cries.

"Me too," the small Ed said.

The pirate admiral walks up to where the Eds are and prime the cannon. The boys turn and begin to panic at the sight of the massive cannon, and the crowd gets themselves ready for the deaths they have been promised for a long time. Marsha leans in to watch the event unfold, and York pulls down on his bandage to cover his eyes.

"So long, little wee roaches," Rigatoni said.

All of a sudden, everyone heard a pair of doors slam open and everyone turns to see who open the doors. In the doorway is a panting little girl, with her orange hair in a mess, her pink tank-top worn out and her blue pants falling off. She fixes herself and lets out a loud sigh before inhaling a large amount of air.

"_**ED**_!"

Everyone fell silent by the scream. No one said a thing, not even the cricket wants to chirp or someone wants to cough. Everyone was too scared to say anything, including Marsha, Rigatoni and Ed.

"Oh no, not her," Eddy quietly moans.

Ed's ears begin to twitch, registering the scream in his brain. After figuring out what the scream sounds like, he recognizes the girl standing in the doorway.

"Sarah!" the tall Ed shouted.

Sarah notices Ed heading right for him, all happy to see her, but she wasn't happy to see him. She runs up to him, and when the two meet, she lets a fist go flying, hitting Ed square in the face and knocking him down.

"Ed! What do you think you're doing?" Sarah shouted. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Nice to see you too, baby sister," Ed said, with him seeing stars.

"Hmph, you're useless," Sarah said, dropping Ed.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Eddy replied.

"Hey, where's Double D?" the redhead asked.

"He's not fighting in this match from a masked guy hacking his back," the small Ed answered. "We're taking on this guy here, and really, he's a pain to deal with."

"Uh, ya wee roaches know I can 'ear ya?" Rigatoni said.

"Yes, and we don't want to listen to you," Eddy replied.

"_Uh Marsha, we got a breakout_," a robot said, "_and one prisoner is out on the stadium floor_."

"You mean that little girl that is with the Eds?" the devil child replied.

"_Yes_."

"All right, it's time for these humans to time!" Marsha stated. "York, do you have anything I can use?"

"Sorry, I don't," the muscle man replied. "I don't normally keep anything that may do lethal damage."

"Well, it's time to persuade Rigatoni to get rough on these humans," the devil child said, pounding her fist. "Hey Rigatoni, these humans are ninjas! What are you going to do about that?"

"These wee roaches are a pirate's 'ated enemy?" the admiral questioned. "Then they shall feel the wrath of my mighty cannon!"

"Hey, keep it down!" Sarah shouted.

"Sarah, do you mind doing us a favor?" Eddy asked.

"What?"

"We need help defeating this robot here," the small Ed said.

"What do I get out of this?" Sarah asked.

"We'll split the reward fifty-fifty," Eddy responded.

"Sixty-forty."

"Fifty-five, forty-five."

"Ninety-ten!"

"Ed, stay out of this!"

"Deal," Sarah stated, finishing the conversation.

"Fine," Eddy groans. "Sheesh, you and your big mouth, Ed."

"You're welcome," the tall Ed replied.

The three humans prepare themselves for the fight ahead. Eddy pulls out the Scorpion Flail, Ed cracks his knuckles with the Neo-Crushers, and Sarah got herself prime and ready for the fight. They charge towards Rigatoni, going in every direction that they can go to beat the robot. One by one, the humans work together to beat up the admiral, and the pirate himself struggles to keep up with whoever is hitting him.

Then, Sarah and Eddy begins to climb up on Rigatoni, while the admiral is busy shooting Ed. Eddy uses his Dual Vipers to help keep Sarah safe while also defeating Rigatoni. Sarah bashes her way through the robot, ripping large clunks of metal out from the leg before moving up to torso and left arm. Marsha reaches below the desk and pulls up a Viper, similar to Eddy's but black and shorter.

"I just need one shot," she said, "and that should be enough to take out that Ed."

She aims the gun directly at Eddy, but Ed slams the ground, causing Rigatoni to topple over. Eddy latches onto the pirate with the wrench and Sarah is sent flying into the air. York then lets out a very loud yawn, which startles Marsha and she pulls the trigger to the single Viper. The gun fires the single round, sending it straight through the air and landing in its new target.

Everyone falls silent to what they witness. Eddy looks to see where the shot landed and Ed looks in sheer terror by where the bullet landed. Even Marsha looks wide-eye by the mistake she made.

"Whoops," she mutters.

The bullet hit, all right... in Sarah's forehead.

She lands on the ground, and her head is cover in blood. Eddy looks in astonishment as soon as he lands on the ground, and Ed continues to look at his baby sister with sheer terror, with tears running down his eyes.

"Sarah!" the tall Ed screamed.

Ed runs up to the fallen girl and he picks her up in his hands. Sarah looks at Ed with a blank stare, and Ed could feel her body is fading of energy. Blood continues to trickle down her face, with a few drops dripping on Ed's hands.

"Ed…" Sarah said.

"Sarah, don't go!" Ed shouted. "I need you! I won't tell Mom!"

"Ed, please…" Sarah said, putting a hand to his helmet. "Just shut up for once."

Her hand drops down, all lifeless. Ed begins to worry that he may lose his only sibling.

"Ed, whatever you do…" Sarah said, "…don't lose…"

And then she closes her eyes, and her head falls back. Ed carefully lowers his sister on the ground and he removes his helmet, with tears running down his face. He wipes them a bloody hand and then clench his hands into fists.

"SARAH!" the Ed shouted.

"Ooh, the wee roach is feeling sad for a lower being," Rigatoni said in a sarcastic tone. "Ya have a 'eart of a thousand baby…"

"Shut up!" Ed snapped.

"Ed?"

"You're the one that killed Sarah!" Ed shouted.

"Me? I know I would," Rigatoni said, "but I will never fire a round at a little girl."

"Liar! You're a big liar!" the tall Ed shouted.

"Ed, calm down," Eddy said nicely.

"Stay out of this!" Ed snapped, punching Eddy out of the way.

Suddenly, something inside Ed finally snaps. Ed's anger reaches its boiling point and his face is blood red, with his eyes burning with rage and his ears steaming out hot smoke. The Ed cracks his knuckles loudly and grabs onto both ends of his monobrow, tearing and ripping the brow into separate eye brows.

"Oh crud," Eddy mumbles.

"Hit the deck!" York shouted.

Ed bends down and then opens his mouth really wide.

"_**BIG TROUBLE**_!"

The scream is heard throughout the whole station, rocking every inch of the station with the sonic booms. Everyone stops their activity to hear Ed letting out his long "trouble," including Kevin pulls away from fixing Double D, Dr. Nefarious looking up from his repairs to Klunk, and Gandolfini from reading the local newspaper. Ed stops his screaming and he shoves a fist into the ground, ripping up the ground floor below him.

"What is wrong with this wee roach?" Rigatoni asked.

"You don't want to know," Eddy replied. "This happened before when he had a pebble in his shoe, and it was much less dangerous than this!"

Ed takes the floor panel and shoves the piece into the pirate, sending the robot flying into the spike wall. Ed tosses the floor panel to the side and he launches himself from his spot and lands on Rigatoni. The Ed takes three heavy punches with the Neo-Crushers before jumping off and tossing Rigatoni to an open area of the stadium. He takes out the Arbiter and fires several rockets out, with the rockets sticking on and exploding. Rigatoni crashes into a plain wall and he got himself back up, aching all over from the beating.

"Ed, you got to stop!" Eddy ordered.

But Ed is charging straight for Rigatoni again. He pulls out the RYNO and wields it with the Arbiter to fire several rockets and missiles at once. The missiles and rockets hit, blowing off huge chunks away from the Exterminator as Ed wastes every last round in the guns. When both guns click, he drops them to the ground and charges again, this time shoving a Neo-Crusher deep into a foot and slamming Rigatoni on the other side.

Rigatoni begins to pull himself away from the rampaging Ed, trying to get some distance between the two. The pirate fires a cannonball, in hopes to defeat Ed, but the tall boy catches the cannonball with one hand and crushes the ball in a single grip. Everyone starts to panic and leave the stadium, but the guards prevent them from leaving and Ed continues to beat up Rigatoni.

"Please, forgive this pirate!" the admiral shouted. "I 'ave done no wrong in the death of the child!"

"Ed, you gotta calm down!" Eddy shouted. "You gotten out of hand and you're going to kill others if you don't calm down!"

"Toss me!" Ed demanded.

"What? Toss you?" Eddy echoed. "I can't! You're too heavy."

"Just do it!" Ed shouted.

Eddy slowly backs away from the angry Ed and he takes out a single Dual Cyclo. He wraps the yo-yo around Ed and begins to swing him around, before getting enough speed to send Ed flying. Eddy got the timing right and he watches as Ed is sent flying towards a rising Rigatoni. Ed begins to rotate his body, spinning around like a drill bit, and Rigatoni caught the spinning Ed in the corner of his single eye.

"Oh…"

Before he could finish, Ed pierces right through the pirate's skull, going through several layers before shooting out on the other side and landing on the ground. Rigatoni stumbles for a bit before falling straight back, toppling over like a falling tree. Ed stands straight up as he pierces right through the robot's head once again, and he steps up on top of the fallen Exterminator, letting out another scream.

Everyone looks in terrorized astonishment, seeing how a lone Ed could do so much damage all by himself. All by having a little devil child accidentally shooting someone precious to him, and falsely accusing someone else. Eddy looks in amazement, and in terror, as Ed jumps off of Rigatoni and walks up to the dead body of Sarah. He begins to cry, having his tears fall upon the dry blood on her face.

"Is it over?" York asked, looking over the desk.

"I think it is," Marsha replied, also looking over. "The tall Ed defeated Rigatoni Antonucci all by himself."

"Then that means that the Eds are our new Liberators!" York shouted.

The crowd got back into cheering as Ed continues to cry over Sarah's body. Eddy quietly walks up to Ed and looks over Sarah's unconscious body.

"Ed, how are you…?"

"Leave me alone!" Ed snapped.

"Ed?"

"I said leave me alone!" Ed shouted. "Can't you see I want to be alone?"

With that, he runs off for the doors, carrying Sarah in his hands. Eddy reaches out to help Ed, but the tall boy is far away, not just psychically but mentally and emotionally. Eddy could feel a lump in his chest and his knees getting very weak, so he got down on his knees before he opens his helmet to reveal a crying boy.

"I'm sorry Ed," the Ed said quietly. "And you too, Double D."

OOO

Rigatoni Antonucci, Admiral  
Wins/Losses – 213-1  
No. of Matches – 337  
No. of Kills – 87,915  
No. of Men in Crew – 500,000  
Time of being an Exterminator – 4 seasons (120 episodes)

**End of Act IV**

* * *

That's a good way to end an act. Yes! I killed Sarah! Mwahahahaha— man, why do I feel terrible?

OK, I know that Sarah deserved that a lot, but c'mon! That was plain cruel of me! Not to mention that I did this right in front of Ed and… now I have created a monster. OK, I may not be the first to kill Sarah, especially in front of Ed, and I'm not the first to push Ed over the limit to express that inner rage, but I can say that I'm the first who gave him a super weapon while taking it out in a gladiator game show's top fighter who was falsely accused.

See if you find anything on that. No? Then I'm the only one then.

Do I feel terrible about writing that death? Of course! In fact, I think that's worst than me killing the Kankers. Of course, I need to practice some drama and this kind of stuff happen in fiction, so I'm just doing my part as a writer. If you got any complaints… I'll take them. Like I said, Sarah did deserve it, but really, I think that should have treated her better than that. I should have, but... it is how it's planned.

Also, I don't have rights to the death of Danny Antonucci. Sure, I named the Exterminator after him, but the guy's freaking alive! Don't complain to me saying that he's dead! Oh, and have you notice a trend in the deaths I have for the Exterminators? I mean, there is a trend:

Qwark got killed by a blow to the _head_; Lightning Grease got a hit to the _head_; the Extraterrestrial got blown up from Double D entering a _head_; and Rigatoni got pierce through the _head_. See any connections? I do: they all involve the **HEAD**! Is there going to be a death involving with the head for Dr. Nefarious? Who knows?

Once again, I like for you all to review, thank you very much. Act V will begin very shortly.


	25. Act V, Ch 25: Moment of Reprising

And now, I am pleased to present to you the final act in this story, Act V. From here on out, it'll be one final campaign and an epic final boss battle. We are nearing the end, people, and from what I got to say is that I'm not doing the "9,000" joke ever again, there will be surprises, and to some… no deaths.

Yes, I'm not going to do no more mindless deaths. Well, to only those that have a main part in the story, not to the list of people I make for who Dr. Nefarious kills. I know what I'm doing is stupid, but please, allow me to say that I'm sorry for killing the Kankers and Sarah and joking about it, but also allow me to say that I had it planned out. I knew when they were going to die, so that doesn't mean that I just randomly kill characters. If I would have, I wouldn't have any of my cast left.

Now, to get back on track, the next two chapters will discuss about how things stand in the story. First up is Mask Hero's story, and trust me on this: you're in for a surprise.

Legal Stuff**: ****I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games**. **I do, however, own any original content mention in this story.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five – A Moment of Reprising

OOO

The boys of Team Cul-de-Sac are watching over the latest footage from the last Exterminator match, with the remaining Eds versus the Admiral Rigatoni Antonucci. The film crew constantly shows footage of Ed and Eddy working together, with the occasional clips of Ed going berserk. Double D begins to stir, regaining consciousness after going through repairs to not only his suit but his back. The smart Ed pivots his body to the edge and he got up for the first time in a while, getting feeling back throughout his body. He then jumps off the table and begins to walk over to the others, and then he checks behind himself to feel the wound fully heal.

"Greetings," Double D said. "What seems to be going on lately?"

"Oh Double D Ed boy, you are finally awake," Rolf said.

"We're just watching what happen during the last match," Jonny said.

"I got to say, I didn't know the dork got it in him?" Kevin said.

Double D watches the HoloVision monitor to see what Kevin was talking about. During the show, they replay the scenes of Ed taking on the admiral pirate by himself, using all of his burning rage to defeat the robot with a swift blow to the head. Double D looks in surprise as the replays loop themselves over and over again.

"Ed did that all on his own?" the smart Ed asked.

"Apparently so," Kevin replied. "He got so mad he turned to the robot and let his anger out on it."

"Rolf's eyes fool the brain of Rolf," the tall boy said.

"What?"

"Rolf remembered seeing a little girl running out on the field," Rolf said.

Then, the screen changes to the afternoon show featuring the wrecked robot Noweg with the background with the two Eds in the backdrop and the word "Winners" above their heads. Sitting to the left of the robot is the devil child Marsha, holding herself a report of her own.

"What you have just witness are the highlights from the Exterminator match," Noweg said. "The Eds have defeated the last of the normal Exterminators, Rigatoni Antonucci, and are now the latest Liberators. Now joining me today is the lovely Marsha Violet, here to tell us more about what exactly did happen during the match."

"Thank you Noweg," the devil child said. "During the Exterminator match, there was an intrusion of some random girl and she helped the Eds in defeating Rigatoni. Sadly though, she was mistakenly shot down by a stray bullet, and it was, to the tall Ed, that Rigatoni shot the child and the rest was history."

The show now starts showing the clip of the girl being shot through the head. The boys look in horror by who is getting shot, someone that the boys know personally. Double D haves both of his hands over his mouth, Kevin with his jaw hanging open, Jonny looks wide-eye and Rolf is rubbing his chin as the clip is repeated over and over again.

"Good Lord, is that Sarah?" Double D finally shouted.

"Whoa," Kevin said.

"So that's who the child was," Rolf said, still rubbing his chin.

"I sure hope that Ed's doing better," the smart Ed said quietly.

"It's such a tragic lost," a voice said. "She did have a lot of potentials, but it's so sad to see her go like that."

The boys turn to see who is standing in the doorway, and they find Mask Hero leaning against the door with his shoulder. Behind him are two shadows and the shadows emerge for the boys to fully recognize them.

"Hi guys," Nazz said.

"Jimmy! Nazz!" Double D said.

"Nazz, are you all right?" Kevin asked.

"I'm great, dude," the girl replied.

"I brought them here," the masked teen said. "I was hoping to bring the whole group back, but you know what happen to her."

"Plank thinks that Sarah deserved that," Jonny said.

"Jonny, how could you say such a thing?" Jimmy asked. "Sarah didn't do any…"

Jimmy looks around the room to what feels like to him a thousand evil glares, but instead are two silent stares and one neutral face. "I'm sorry," the small boy replied. "I know Sarah can be a handful, but she's a nice girl."

"Well, I guess that's everything," Mask Hero said. "Seeing that everyone is back together, I guess that my job here is done."

"Wait, before you go," Double D said, stopping the gladiator, "I want to thank you for bringing me back here."

"It's nothing," the teen replied. "Anything I can do to help out another fellow gladiator."

Then a Dropship comes down from the highways and parks right on the landing dock. The doors open up and Ed and Eddy come walking out from the ship. Ed haves a dark cloud over his head, while Eddy is right behind him, shouting things about trying to cheer the tall Ed up.

"C'mon, you gotta crack a smile!" the small Ed shouted. "Do it at least once for me?"

"Shut up!" Ed replied.

He takes a Neo-Crusher and punches Eddy right in the stomach, sending the small Ed flying all the way to the other side of the quarters and crashing into Jonny's computer. Ed storms to his table and got on top, causing it to break since he plop on top of it and the power turns off from his suit. Eddy comes walking in, holding onto his bruised stomach, as he notices Ed lying on top of what used to be a table.

"Hey, wake up Ed!" Eddy shouted. "C'mon, I didn't really mean what I said earlier! Hey, aren't you even listening?"

"Eddy, calm yourself this instant!" Double D instructed. "Don't you see that Ed wants to be alone so he collect his thoughts?"

"Thoughts? What thoughts?" the small Ed replied sharply. "The guy's a big baby, and he should learn to toughen up!"

"Well, how about you like it if it was one of your family members that was shot on that battlefield?" the smart Ed asked.

Eddy begins to think deeply. "Well, at first I wouldn't care," he said, "but then I'll be left all alone. No one is there to help me get through my life. I have to raise myself up on my own, and there will be no one to care about me."

"You see, that's how Ed feels," Double D said. "If you can learn to feel what he's feeling, it could make you see how others feel."

"We care about you," Nazz said.

"We do?" Kevin asked, before getting a light nudge from the girl. "Oh yeah, we do."

"Thanks," Eddy replied lightly before looking up. "Hey, how long have Nazz and Jimmy been standing there?"

"The whole time," Jimmy replied.

"I'm the one that brought them here," Mask Hero said.

Eddy looks at the masked teen quietly before boiling up mad. "You! What the hell are you doing here, you jackass?" he shouted. "You got some nerve showing that ugly face around here, especially after what you did to…"

Before Eddy could finish his sentence, Mask Hero grabs a hold of the Ed's neck and shoves him to a wall, pinning him there as the teen draws his sword with his free hand and places it next to Eddy's bare neck.

"You better watch that sharp tongue of yours," Mask Hero said. "I'll have you know that I don't treat lightly to gladiators, especially ones to attitudes like yours, and if you value your life more than anything else, I suggest zipping it before I slice your mouth off."

"You don't have the guts," Eddy said, straining due to the lack of air flow. "Why don't you kill me right here?"

The masked teen lets out a smirk. "You don't know, do you?" he said.

"What, 'cuz you're ugly?" the small Ed replied.

Mask Hero shoves Eddy deeper in the wall. "No, this mask holder is to allow my masks to take the power that they have."

"Then why don't you show your face?" Eddy asked. "I'm pretty sure that your face is ugly."

"Fine, I will."

The teen places his sword back into its sheath and places his free onto his mask holder. He slowly reveals his face to Eddy, and the boy got wide-eye by what he is seeing. Before the teen could reveal all of his face, Eddy's jaw drops wide open.

"You're… You're… You're like…"

Hero drops his mask holder and Eddy, dropping the Ed and allowing him to breathe again. The unmasked teen hangs his head low, allowing no one to see his face. Then, Hero grabs onto his sword and quickly swings it around, slicing all of the cameras in the room before placing the sword back in its sheath.

"Now that no one is looking," Hero said, "allow me to present… me."

The teen slowly pivots his head, revealing only parts of his face to the group. When he shows a quarter of his face, everyone grew wide-eye by what they are seeing. And then, he reveals his full face and everyone is silent, except for Double D who is letting out a strange babble. Mask Hero's face is all perfect, with no flaws and no scars, and his shiny blue eyes shine brightly from the lights in the room.

"This is how I look like," the teen said.

"But why would you hide you face in the first place?" Double D asked.

"Well, the mask holder here allows me to tap into my masks to get them to reveal the true power of the masks," Hero said, picking up his mask holder. "Second, I don't want Gandolfini to know who I really am."

"Something about you makes Rolf remember something," Rolf said.

"Well, how will you react when I say that I'm a human like you?"

The whole room retracts. "WHAT?"

"Yes, the only human out here in the middle of space," Hero said, "the only human to travel beyond the Milky Way galaxy to explore the cosmos."

"You're… a… human?" Double D said weakly. "This is… such a scientific discovery! With you being the first ever recording of a human leaving the Milky Way galaxy and us actually meeting you, we have something to prove to when we return back to Earth!"

"Actually, getting back is the problem," Hero said. "I have been working hard to get back to Earth, but the lack of training has yet to prepare me to build a functioning ship."

"Training?" Eddy echoed.

"You see, before I came here, I was an apprentice to a mechanic and engineer," the teen said. "I was hoping that I could learn to build a ship so I can return back to my home world, but I didn't learn a thing."

"Why, because you have learning problems?" Kevin asked.

"No, it was my master wasn't interesting in teaching me anything. All he cares about is his bolts and the programs he have been working on ever since he was a kid like me."

"Before you continue on," Double D said, "I like to know how you got here."

"Certainly. You see, I was part of an experiment that deals of giving child birth in space. I was the first child to ever be born in space, and my mother knew that I was special to be born out here. The doctors and scientists tested me to make sure that I was all right, and oddly enough, I was actually born to fit the conditions of being in the zero gravity."

"Intriguing," the smart Ed said, writing what Hero is saying on a notepad.

"But then, the unthinkable happen. A stray asteroid came towards the ship we were in, and the doctors and scientists feared for my well-being. I remember hearing my mother telling me that I was destined to be among the stars, and so the scientists put me inside of an escape capsule and I was sent into deep space. From that point on, I have never heard from them ever again."

"Oh, that's so sad," Nazz said, walking up to hug the teen. Kevin and the other boys, except for Rolf, got a little mad for Hero.

"Thank you," Hero said. "Now, after spending a few years in the capsule, I landed here in the Polaris galaxy, and I could remember people fearing me because I was different. For some time in my life, I was considered the outsider since I was the only one out here in the galaxy. Then a nice foster family adopted me into the family and raised me up to ten years of age, and for once in my life, I actually felt that I was being loved.

"Of course, my foster parents weren't the wealthy bunch, so they sent me out into the galaxy to go to not only send them money for them, but to also get the education I needed. I was hoping that I could get an apprenticeship at one of the shipwrights, but no one wants me. That was… before I met him."

"Who?" Jimmy asked.

"The one running it all… Gandolfini Birman."

"You mean the psychopath that is holding us all here?" Eddy asked.

"The exact one," Hero replied, "but he wasn't like that when I first met him. He was more interested in the bolts that he made off of the robots he made and his two programs: the Transmorpher and the Mechanical Reaper, also known as the Mechanical Construction to the public. You see, people constantly asked for his latest model in the Mechanical Construction line, but unlike the Mechanical Reapers that are being fought here in Dreadzone, the Mechanical Constructors are designed to take heavy damage but are so weak that it'll break if it lifts more than eleven pounds."

"Sounds like Double D," Eddy joked before getting a stink eye from Double D.

"But then, Gandolfini wasn't exactly the type who would waste his bolts on the repairs," the teen said, continuing on. "That's where me and Noweg come in. You see, we were sent out to go retrieve any scrap metal that we find and send them back to Gandolfini. From there, he can turn those scraps into robots and those robots into bolts. The problem with that plan is that the scrap metal is usually dangerous to handle and sometime it comes from dangerous conditions."

"You should file for a claim of child abuse," Jonny said. "That's what Plank said you should do."

"Can't, there isn't such a thing like that out here," Hero said. "But, even though Gandolfini didn't taught me a thing, Noweg was there to teach me what I can. He was very nice, and I was willing to give him upgrades if he can teach me all he knows about building."

"And that seem to help you, didn't it?" the voice of Noweg said.

The wrecked robot comes walking through the door and stands right next to Rolf. "I'm glad that I was able to help you," the robot said, "and I can't thank you enough for the repairs."

"You see, I reprogram Noweg into what he is today," Hero said. "Though he may act like a know-it-all on the HoloVision, he is a sweet robot that really needs the repairs."

"Then why not go to Gandolfini?" Kevin asked. "He's a mechanic, right?"

"Well, the thing is, my master wasn't the type to really go back to his projects unless it really needs tweaking," Noweg said. "He will spend his occasional time tweaking only his Mechanical Reaper program, trying to get it back to its original form."

"Original form?" Double D echoed.

"The Mechanical Reaper program was designed for a robot reaper to be not only strong in strength, but strong in armor," Noweg replied. "But when Gandolfini tried to answer the problem of the lack of construction getting done, he reprogrammed the Mechanical Reaper program and it is now what it is today."

"Not very smart," Eddy said.

"Hey, I'm his very first creation," the wrecked robot replied. "At least I can show that he's not stupid."

"But criminally insane," a voice said.

The group turns to notice "Deadeye" James Guns standing in the doorway, leaning the same way like Mask Hero was when he first came into the room. "I'll have you know that Gandolfini isn't what he appears," the bounty hunter said. "Yes, he is the mastermind behind this whole charade, but he's more of a psychopath than anyone thinks he is."

"What gave you that idea?" Eddy asked.

"Well, being a bounty hunter, you have to know these things," James replied. "You see, Gandolfini has been working on several robots that were causing havoc all over the Polaris galaxy before he started Dreadzone X, and everyone believed that the robots were just malfunctioning, not from Gandolfini's programming."

"That could explain those late-night bursts of laughter," Noweg said. "I thought he was watching a stand-up thing on the HoloVision."

"But aren't you supposed to be dead?" Jonny asked. "We saw that you have died from an eye infection."

"You really think I can get infected in my bionic eye?" the bounty hunter replied, pointing to his eye. "This thing isn't built like normal robot parts, and I can't really get infected in this eye."

"It was foolproof," Hero said. "Having millions of people believing that a famed bounty hunter in this galaxy to wound up dead from something that won't happen in a lifetime. That's something, all right."

"Yeah, I still can't get over how I can easily trick those robots into believing that I'm a poltergeist," James said.

"Uh, can someone please tell us what's going on?" Double D asked.

The guests fell silent and they look upon the human children. "Well, since you asked," Hero said, "I guess it'll be fair to let you in on the plan to defeat Gandolfini."

"A plan to get back at the guy who threw us in here in the first place?" Eddy said. "You beat we'll help you!"

"But the thing is that we still don't have a good enough plan," Noweg said.

"How about a full frontal assault?" Kevin asked.

"No, that can't do," the wrecked robot replied. "The way to Gandolfini's office is heavily armored and trap-laden. If you can get pass all of that, then I'm sure that there are lasers that will zap you dead."

"Heavy assault?" Eddy offered.

"Again, you have to get pass the tight security," Noweg said, "plus the Transmorphers and the Range Strikers."

"Rolf will suggest a peace offering," the tall boy said.

"And do what?" Hero said. "We can't do much with a peace offering, and even with it, we'll still have the Deadlock collars on us."

"Can't we break the things off?" Nazz asked.

"Uh, and risk blowing our heads off?" Eddy said.

"Plank said we could use stealth, like a ninja!" Jonny said.

"Stealth is good," Noweg said, "but again, take the security system in mind, as that also have thousands of cameras watching every corner of the hallway."

"Hacking?" Double D offered.

"No normal computer has any access to the main computer," James replied. "Trust me, I already try. A team of D-Z Berserkers came up behind me and shoved the barrels in my body."

"Sabotage?" Jimmy asked.

"And that's what I'm thinking," Hero said, "but that plan requires a lot more work than you might aspect."

"Knock, knock," came from Marsha. "Is this a private party, or can anyone join?"

Again, the group turns to see the little devil child Marsha standing the doorway with York the Impaler standing right behind her. The two of them walk inside of the room and Kevin gives them an evil look, telling them silently that there isn't any room for the two commentators to be in here.

"So, got any plans to involve us in your little plan?" the devil child asked.

"Actually, there may be something," Hero said, rubbing his chin. "Well, I think that's everyone."

"Uh, excuse me for asking," Double D said, "but why exactly are going with this plan?"

"One thing: to get back at Gandolfini for what he is doing."

"Uh, is that a tad extreme?" Nazz asked. "Sure, he didn't teach you a thing, but you think of going to kill him is going to make a difference?"

"No, if I was going to get back at Gandolfini for that, I would do it more in an orderly fashion," Hero replied. "I'm talking about killing Gandolfini for killing of innocent of gladiators in this cursed game."

"I wouldn't call some of these gladiators 'innocent,'" James said.

"Still, what Gandolfini is doing is wrong, and he has to pay!" Hero stated. "For six years of abusing gladiators and separating them from loved ones has gone on for way too long! He has killed countless of gladiators, and I can't allow this to go on anymore! So, what we are going to do is head right for the core."

"You mean Gandolfini?" Double D asked.

"No, I mean the very core of this station," Hero responded. "You see, I got a plan that involves setting up a series of explosives around the core, which will then blow up the station. Once we get everyone off the station, we'll blow up the station, ending DreadZone once and for all."

"Of course, if we can get Gandolfini with us, we could arrest him!" James said. "Just think how much we can rake in if we bring in a five-star ranked serial killer and organized crime lord. That's enough to give everyone enough to cover the death bills."

"Don't forget that Gandolfini also haves a reserve of bolts as well," Noweg replied. "If we can get that too, then he'll be powerless against us."

"But what about the two programs, the Transmorpher and the Mechanical Reaper?" Double D asked. "He is sure that he can't leave his side if he values them."

"That's a problem, too." Hero said. "We'll leave them on the station when it blows up."

"This is getting to be a snore-fest," Marsha said, yawning. "Come on York, there are better places than here."

"Uh, is it all right with you, I'm going to stay here to listen to the plan," York replied.

"All right, it's your boredom," the little girl replied, walking off.

"Now, onto the plan," Hero said.

"All right, we're going to have the Eds try to get Dreadzone officials to get them on another campaign or to go against Dr. Nefarious."

"Wait, you know what the tall creature is?" Rolf asked.

"How do you think I know all about you?" the teen replied. "Now, while everyone is busy with the Eds, the rest of Team Cul-de-Sac and me will go down into the core of the station and set up the explosives. While so, Noweg will go and hack the mainframe, setting up a system that will let out an EMP blast that will destroy everyone's collars. And then, Noweg will go and get transport ships that will get every gladiator off the station before it blows.

"In the meantime, James Guns here will join the Eds in the campaign, if they are assigned to one, or will help Noweg getting everyone off the station. York and Marsha will try to play along with the gig before we're ready to go, and then with one final salute, we will be on our way out of here and blowing up the station, officially ending DreadZone."

"So you want me to tell Marsha everything?" York asked.

"Yes."

"All right, fair enough," the muscle man said. "Listen, it might concern you later on, but I'll let you in on a secret."

"A secret?" Eddy said greedily.

"Although we don't have any details, it appears that Dr. Nefarious may have the Harbinger on him," York responded.

Everyone fell silent. The human children look at each other in confusion, while Hero, Noweg and James stare wide-eye in disbelief, especially James Guns.

"Yeah, it's true. Nefarious owns the Harbinger," said a familiar voice.

In the air vent above Kevin is the ever familiar eyes of Slim Cognito. "I thought that the rumors were false, before I actually saw him with it," the salesman said.

"The Harbinger?" James echoed. "Has they lost their minds? Who in the right mind will give the Harbinger to a mad scientist?"

"Apparently Gandolfini," Slim replied. "It's not to mention that the Eds have super weapons as well, since they can use them on him."

The bounty hunter grew very grim. "Uh, what super weapons do you have?" he asked.

"The RYNO, the Zodiac II, and the Cricket," Double D replied.

All of the blood is drain out of James' body. He knows that the end has come, and there standing in front of him are three children, with one of them is holding the super weapon that can destroy worlds.

"Tell me, did you ever upgrade those weapons up?" the bounty hunter asked, with his voice very dry.

"No?" Eddy replied.

"You mean that you don't have the RYNOCERATOR, the Zodiac II ∞ or the Locust?" James asked.

"Yes, we don't," the smart Ed replied.

Deadeye James let out a sigh of relief, regaining all of the blood he lost. "Thank goodness," he said. "I was afraid that if you three have the Locust, then we're screw beyond belief."

"What's so wrong with the Locust?" Eddy asked.

"Trust us kid, you don't want to know," Slim responded.

Suddenly, the group hears something stirring, and they turn to see Ed getting up from the broken table. He removes his helmet, showing a tear-stained, booger cover face with bloodshot eyes and a determined look on his face. Double D quietly motions for Ed to wipe his face, while the others look in disbelief by the confident look in his eyes.

"What are we waiting for?" the tall Ed asked.

"Well, nothing really," Hero replied, putting his mask holder back on. "Since that everyone knows of our plan, it's time that it is set into motion."

"I got no objections," York said. "Anyone else?"

Everyone shakes their head no. "Then it's time to get Operation Gladiatorial Escape operational!"

"For Sarah?" Jimmy offered.

He sticks his hand out, and everyone looks around to see who's in. Then, one by one, the hands are laid on top of Jimmy's and they all look at each other with the same determined look in their faces.

"For Sarah!"

OOO

From what they didn't know, there is an extra camera filming them, a private camera, sending the footage back to Gandolfini's office. The tion watches as the group is broken up and York and Noweg left to go back to wherever they came from. He first had a disappointed frown on his face before switching it to a small smile.

"So, those traitors think that they can escape from DreadZone, huh?" he said to himself. "Well, they thought wrong! That child thinks that he can break this station down, then he's got another thing coming. Of course, those Eds are more of a pest now that they're involve in this little scheme Mask Hero got going now, so I can give them what they are looking for.

"It's too bad that Deadeye James is still alive. I prefer him dead in the first place! I don't want the damned cops on my tail this whole time, especially when I'm getting close to completing my project. And York and Slim spill the beans on Nefarious' secret weapon. Those two are going to be hard to get rid of.

"And then there's my creation, Noweg! That traitor! He's going to get what coming to him! They all will get it! They all will!"

A knocking on the door stops Gandolfini's ranting and the door opens up for Dr. Nefarious to stroll on in. Next to him is a very small robot, looking very similar to the Exterminator's favorite star Clank, except the eyes are red. As the two walk in, the small robot walks very stiff, shooting off sparks as the duo comes to a stop in front of the desk.

"Uh, what exactly is wrong with this robot?" Gandolfini asked.

"May I present to you one of my creations," Nefarious said. "Klunk, say hello to Gandolfini."

The small raises a single finger and opens it mouth, but sparks continue to out and the head starts to spin around very fast.

"Yeah, it appears that Klunk still needs a program chip and some more structural repairs," the Exterminator said.

"More like you need to throw it in the trash," the tion said. "This thing is glitching more than Noweg on coffee."

"Look, Klunk needs to get a program chip," Nefarious said, putting his hands on the desk. "Now, are you going to give me one, or do I have to blow Klunk up in here and have you clean up the mess?"

Gandolfini thinks about the idea for a little bit. "What makes you think that I can trust you with either the Transmorpher or the Mechanical Reaper program?" he asked.

"Because Klunk here can help defeat the Eds, if necessary," Nefarious replied.

"Sausage!" Klunk stated, with the eyes of Gandolfini and Nefarious staring down to see the small robot dancing a weird spiraling jig.

"All right, take this."

The engineer takes the Transmorpher program from the desk and tosses it to Nefarious, and the robot catches it in his hand. He then puts his free hand on top of Klunk's head and opens up a hatch, revealing the brain to the robot. Nefarious places the program inside of a slot and waits for the program to launch inside of the robot, watching as Klunk changes right before him. As soon as the Transmorpher program is set, Klunk stops shooting sparks and begins to loosen up, before bringing his hands together and tapping his two fingers, letting out an evil laugh as well.

"Huh, so I guess I'm wrong about the trash part," Gandolfini said.

"Now you see what I mean," Nefarious replied. "Klunk just needs a program chip in him, and he will be back to normal."

The little robot jumps up onto the table and evilly glares into the tion. "Don't worry; Klunk here will make things all better," it said.

"Just remember that he is going to fight the Eds when necessary," the engineer said.

"Right," the Exterminator replied. "Come along Klunk, we got planning to do."

Klunk jumps off the desk and the two robots walk out of the room. Gandolfini got up and walks to the door, closing it and he walks back to his desk.

"It won't be long now," Gandolfini said. "I will soon have the Eds killed and everyone out of my way! Then, no one will stop my Transmorpher army!"

* * *

And with that, I have thrown an Omni-Wrench into this whole situation. Now that Gandolfini knows of the plan, what is there left to do?

OK, are you surprise to find out that Mask Hero is really a human all this time? I was hoping that he'll be the same race as Captain Qwark, but I wasn't sure how I was going to work the five-finger angle to Qwark's race. Nor for even that matter, what is Qwark's race?

And then I did mention a bit on Hero's past. Yes, I made it sound like a typical situation that sounds familiar to you all. I know I should say something about how did Hero got his masks, but all I can say is that during the time when Gandolfini began his work on Dreadzone X, Hero left the tion to go train, and that's how he got the masks.

And of course, I finally add Klunk into the story, after mentioning some time ago. Now that he have the Transmorpher program inside of him, who knows what I can do with him. Like I did with the most randomest line that Ed couldn't even think of: "Sausage!"

Of course, I like to say other things, but I must rather talk about the upgrade forms of the super weapons. Please note: when I was planning this, I was going for all the weapons, except for the super weapons, to be fully upgraded by the time we get to the end. But… that's never going to happen. Here's what will happen if the Eds _did_ level up the super weapons.

_The RYNOCERATOR_… if you played _Size Matters_ and/or _Secret Agent Clank_, you know what this gun does.  
_The Zodiac II ∞_ will have a mushroom-like cloud effect if it's hold straight up. Due to the two extra generators it gains, plus the extra switchboards, the gun will fire more electricity from the cloud, giving it more range and damage. And if it is hold forward, it fires two – count them, _two_! – Holy hand grenades at once. Can anyone say "Holy hand grenade, Batman!" five times fast?  
_The Locust_…

Stick around, because I will have Gandolfini tell how he started Dreadzone X. Oh, and please review, thank you.


	26. Act V, Ch 26: Chairman Speaks, the

And now, here is the second half into my explanation of what's going on in Dreadzone. Now it's time to reveal more on Gandolfini and what's the madman is up to. In here, you will get to know how Dreadzone started, a little bit on what Gandolfini did with his robotic arm, and... the revealing of the three people that are hired for the mission to defeat the Eds.

Will it happen? Who knows, but I'm going to say...

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own _Ed, Edd n Eddy_, _Ratchet & Clank_ or any guest characters. _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci, _Ratchet & Clank_ is copyrighted by Insomniac Games, and whoever is a guest character is copyrighted by the original creator. I do, however own any original content mentioned in this series**.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six – The Chairman Speaks

OOO

The robots runs back and forth, carrying heavy equipment and several papers as they rush to get the latest news show going. Noweg walks up and sits down in his chair, gathering his new report as the robots working off screen gets into position. The director comes up and sits down in his chair, pulling up the megaphone and signaling cameramen to get ready.

"All right, this show's going to be big people," the director shouted. "I want a perfect show in five… four… three… two…"

"Hello again, fellow followers of Dreadzone," the wrecked robot Noweg said. "Welcome back to an all new season and to begin, we're going to present to you with some exciting news!"

The green screen behind Noweg begins to alter, showing a large cartoon explosion with versus in the middle. On one side is the Eds and on the other side is Dr. Nefarious, making the full picture as words appear on the bottom and top of the screen.

"That's right, the Eds of Team Cul-de-Sac are going up against the one and only Professor Treacherous!" Noweg stated. "This will be the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny folks, and we're going to bring the match live, right here on Dreadzone! When will the match air, who knows? All we know is that it's guarantee that the Eds are going to lose this match as soon as they step on the field."

The screen reverts back to normal, and Noweg flips a page in his report.

"As for other news, there have been recent reports of sightings of 'Deadeye' James around the station," Noweg said. "There has been no recorded proof to say that the sightings are true, and we are into searching the cause of these sights."

Some of the robots off camera begin to talk among themselves about actually seeing James walking around the station. The director blares a warning signal from the megaphone and the robots got back to work.

"OK, now it may be true that we may seeing more matches from the Medieval Lombax," the news anchor said. "It appears that he was given a contract to be the Avenger Exterminator, since he has built himself up from when he first started back two seasons ago. His first Exterminator match will be against the best of the Transmorpher line.

"As speaking of the Transmorpher, a whole legion of them is heading towards Ardolis," Noweg continues. "They are there to get things set up for a new campaign that is slated for next season.

"And for the moment you have been waiting for, the latest in Professor Treacherous' killing spree:

"_Moki Moki  
Ojami  
Gorge Button  
Seadom Ferring  
Hynea Ferret  
Jungle Man  
Tyranoid  
Blitz Girl  
And Codemaster_"

"Well, that does it for now," Noweg said. "Tune in later today for all new information, all on the afternoon show. I'll catch you then."

As the robots begin to depart, a robotic arm shoots out and latches onto Noweg's neck. The robot is hoisted up and slam onto the green screen, with Gandolfini closing in and pinning in on his right-hand man. Some of the robots came in with stun guns, but Gandolfini rotates his head and lets out a loud roar, scaring all of the robots away from the duo.

"So, you think you get away with your little plan, huh?" the tion asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Noweg said, struggling to get his words out.

"I know what you were talking about!" Gandolfini roars, breaking the screen as he shoves the robot deeper into the green screen. "I overheard your conversation with the humans and Mask Hero, and I know your part in this plan of his!"

"How did you found out?" the right-hand man asked.

"I listened in with a hidden camera," the tion stated. "Mask Hero thinks he can destroy the cameras without having a back-up to film privately? Please."

The tion lets his grip go of Noweg's neck, dropping him on the ground. Then Noweg got up, and as he is about to move, Gandolfini cracks his knuckles, including the robotic hand's.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Gandolfini.

"Uh, nowhere," the wrecked robot replied.

Gandolfini drills his robot arm back into Noweg's neck and slams him back into the wall. "Listen here, I'm going to obliterate you into a thousand pieces if I find out that you're betraying me," the tion growls.

"Whoa, this is a mistake!" Noweg said quickly. "I'm not betraying you! I was only there to listen in on the plan in person!"

Noweg flinches as his master prepares to throw a punch. He then feels the grip around his neck loosen up and he could feel his feet touch the ground. The robot opens his eye to look Gandolfini staring at him with an evil glare, and both of his hands down towards his waist.

"You better be right about this," the tion said. "Otherwise, this will be your last show."

Gandolfini steps off the stage and heads back to his office. Noweg shakes all over as a producer walks up behind the scared news anchor.

"Are you all right?" the producer asked quietly.

"I'm too shaken to say anything," Noweg replied.

OOO

At the living quarters of Team Cul-de-Sac, the humans are getting themselves busy for the plan ahead. Rolf and Kevin are getting supplies to help them with setting up the explosives, Plank is talking to Jonny about the map in front of them, and the Eds are getting themselves ready for another campaign, if they are ever given one. Eddy looks over the Rank-o-Meter, testing out his lock-on specs in his visor and Double D is helping Ed with keeping his grief under control.

"So how's he doing?" Mask Hero asked, without his mask holder on.

"I'm doing swell," Ed replied.

"Actually, he's doing better than I hope," Double D said. "With the anger management and positive thinking techniques I gave him, he is finally back to normal."

"That's nice to hear," the teen gladiator replied. "I mean, without your best player, I'll say that you guys will have a hard time against Nefarious."

"But the thing is, when are we going to face him?" Eddy asked, aiming a Dual Viper at the head Exterminator's name. "I'm itching to get out of here, and beating him is the only thing standing in our way."

"Who knows how long it'll be," Double D replied. "For all we know, it could be a long time before we see Dr. Nefarious on the battlefield."

"Well, if this doesn't happen," Deadeye James said, "we're going to be pick off one by one."

He tosses down a camera in front of the Eds' feet. Double D picks it up before Mask Hero takes the broken camera from him and places it within his coat.

"I found it while helping the others getting pack," the bounty hunter said. "It appears that Gandolfini has been spying on us, and it may look like your plan is going forth."

"Yeah, but by his terms," Hero said. "We need to be preparing for the worst, even if it means that we stay on the station when it blows."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" the smart Ed asked. "I mean, there are other options to extract revenge in a more control way."

"Yes, but we need to do what needs to be done," Hero said. "Once we get everyone off this station, we will detonate the station from a safe location, and we'll have Gandolfini behind bars."

Double D lets out a kind sigh and Eddy lets out a snort. "So what?" the small Ed said. "As long as we're far away and heading back, I don't care what happens to him."

A knocking came out of Kevin's room and the Eds walk in to see Noweg being escorted by fully green D-Z gunmen. The boys know that Noweg is in on the plan, but why are there those gunmen the Eds will find out.

"Attention Ed boys," the wrecked robot said. "Your present is require to be in Gandolfini's office immediately."

The green gunmen, which Double D whispers to the other Eds as Range Strikers, got behind and push the Eds forward. One of the Range Strikers notices the bag of supplies on the table and snipes the stuff gone. The group left the room and Kevin lets out a heavy sigh.

"C'mon Rolf, we got to get more supplies," the boy said.

"Rolf has you know, Kevin, that Rolf cannot be the pack mule for much longer," Rolf answered.

The Eds are push along, shoved down the hall as they are escorted to the tion's office. Noweg deactivates the security system leading to his master's office, clearing the way for the group to pass through. After a minute, the robots lead the Eds up to the door to Gandolfini's office, and Noweg takes the handle to open up the door.

"Sir, the Eds are here," the wrecked robot said.

"Bring them in!" boomed the tion.

Noweg widens the door for all three boys to walk in, and he motions for them to go in. The three of them steps inside of the office and they begin to look around the spacious room. Then they notice the tion sitting his chair, watching different sections of his HoloVision monitor. Gandolfini spins around in his chair, with his hands cup and up to his face, and he places his elbows on top of his desk.

"Well, it's about time that we meet face-to-face, Ed boys," Gandolfini said, almost purring. "I was just counting the days 'til we finally meet."

"Is that really true?" Eddy asked. "Or was it towards the day of our deaths?"

Gandolfini didn't respond to that question. "So, you boys have made it far into the competition," the tion said.

"Yes."

"Well, we don't have any other tournaments that offer anyone anything that gets this high," Gandolfini said. "All that we have is the Renegade rank, but that comes with a price."

"And that will be?" Double D asked.

"You boys have to defeat Dr. Nefarious in a fight to the death, and you three to stay as the first triple Exterminator team," Gandolfini stated.

"We'll do it!" Ed replied.

"Ed, please," Double D said. "We need to think about it before we come to a decision."

"How about a big, fat no?" Eddy asked.

"That's fine," Gandolfini said. "If you three do care about your lives, I will allow you to go."

"But we have to fight the doctor, right?" Ed asked.

"Right."

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Eddy said.

"What's so bad about giving you your freedom back?" the tion asked. "All I'm doing is giving you a choice."

"That involves putting our lives on the line, again," the smart Ed said. "I'm sorry, but I got beaten to a pulp in my fight with the Extraterrestrial, and we lost Ed in his fight against the Admiral. I'm afraid that we can't risk any more for this team."

"That's too bad," replied Gandolfini. "You do remember what happens to gladiators that refuse to fight?"

The tion holds up his robot arm and hovers his normal hand over three small buttons. "This here will give you a tasty reminder why you don't disobey the rules!"

"Do what you must!" the small Ed shouted. "Hit me with everything you got!"

Gandolfini looks on Eddy, as the small Ed puffs out his chest. What felt like minutes pass, the tion lowers his hands and places them on the desk. The tion lets out a small, inaudible laugh before refocusing on the Eds.

"Kid, I like you," the engineer said. "But, it appears that your smart member is having second thoughts. I would work on getting with some sort of agreement."

Eddy looks at Double D, and he notices something off. He could see Double D is dripping sweat down his face, not because it is hot but he is really scare. Ed looks in hope to calm his friend, but the tion got up from his desk and walks up to the smart Ed.

"Yes, what a fine specimen," Gandolfini said, grabbing onto Double D's chin. "The wielder of the Telekinesis Gem will definitely bring in the big bolts." The tion then turns over to Ed. "You, now with such anger and strength, you will be perfect for all sorts of challenges I have in mind." And then, he finally turns to Eddy. "Now for you, I can imagine you as the head of all Dreadzone. Yes, with your skills, you will rule all of the gladiators!"

Something inside Eddy's head clicks together. "All of them?"

"Yes, all of them."

Eddy could not believe it. If he is the head of all of the gladiators, he could make more money than what Gandolfini makes. In fact, he will be higher than Dr. Nefarious and that means a lot for the Eds. But then… he knows that even with what they have, they still can't take on the toughest gladiator in Dreadzone.

"Sorry, but no deal," the small Ed said.

"Really? After all I'm offering?" Gandolfini said. "What about I give you a bolt multiplier and double what you guys get on the field?

"Again, the answer is no," Double D said.

"Then what about the upgraded version of all of your weapons?"

"No!" Ed stated.

Gandolfini is getting irritated. He knows that the boys know about him spying on them, and he's trying whatever he can to prevent the boys from leaving the show. The tion reclines back in his chair and lets out a long breath.

"You know, you three drive a very hard bargain," Gandolfini said. "I have work so hard to put you boys into this position, and here you are turning down every offer I am giving you. You boys are really stubborn."

"We're not stubborn!" Ed replied.

"We just want out, that's all," Double D stated.

Gandolfini lets out another heavy breath. "All right, I can't think of anything else to do," he said. "I try, but you three won't give in. All I care about is the bolts, and if you three aren't living to the creed of this show, then I'll be damned if I'm start losing bolts because of you!"

"Oh, look at Mr. Sensitive here," Eddy joked. "You think you like money, do you?"

"Kid, have you ever made a profit before?"

Eddy begins to think, remembering all of the scams that the Eds used to do. Sure, there have been some times that the boys did make some money, but very few times is when they spent it on Jawbreakers, and there wasn't a cent left.

"No."

"Yeah, that's right, you haven't," the engineer said. "You don't truly love money once you have made your first profit. And when you do, it'll be the happiest moment in your life."

"Yeah, that'll be the day," Double D said quietly.

A knocking came from the other side of the door. "Sir, there's someone here to see you," Noweg said.

"I didn't remember calling for anyone else," the tion replied.

"It's someone that personally knows you," the robot replied.

"All right, let him in."

The door opens and Mask Hero came strolling in, with his mask holder on his face. His hands are in his pockets and he is wearing his standard battle armor.

"Hello, Gandolfini," the masked teen said.

"What are you doing here?" Gandolfini replied.

"Why, I was stopping by to have a talk with you," Mask Hero said. "And it's all about what's been going on lately."

The tion stares deeply into Mask Hero, and then to the Eds. He didn't do a thing as Mask Hero makes his way towards the desk.

"Now, this conversation is for all of us," the teen said, "and they want to know everything that has been going on."

Gandolfini waits a minute to respond. "I have no comments," he finally said.

"Well, don't you boys remember all of your campaigns," Hero asked, "from Gravestone Forty-Two all the way to West Sark?"

"How could we forget?" Eddy replied.

"Well, after running everything I can about those campaigns… nearly all of those are rigged. And Gandolfini is the real one pulling the strings, trying to kill you three!"

The room falls silent, waiting for someone to say something. Then Gandolfini got a small smirk on his tion face, let out quiet chuckles before turning the volume on them. The whole room fall victims to the booming of the tion's laughing and the Eds step back in fear as the tion continues to laugh.

"Ah, is that what you think?" Gandolfini asked. "That nearly all the campaigns were rigged for the Eds to come to death? Well, you're right on one part."

"Are you serious?" Eddy asked.

"You see… all of your campaigns were rigged!"

"All?" the Ed shouted.

"That's right! Me! I'm the one that rigged the campaigns! And everything that was meant to kill you was built by me! That's right, I caused the ritual at Gravestone Forty-Two, I'm the one that put that plaque there at Riolo, I'm the one that flushed the sewers, I'm the one that built the Flare Bomb, I'm the one that built the Sarachna, I'm the one that built S.A.N.T.A, I'm the one that built the Transmorphers, I'm the one that built the lightning tower, I'm the one that set up the whole confusion on West Sark, I'm the one that built the Mechanical Reaper, I'm the one that have Captain Qwark fight as an Exterminator and I'm the one that built Lightning Grease and the Admiral!"

The boys fall silent again. They could not believe that a single man like Gandolfini could do all that by himself.

"I'm sorry that you boys have to know the truth," Gandolfini said, "but you three must die, since no one should know the truth. Especially you, Mask Hero!"

"Actually, you are going to spread your anger on a much larger plane," Hero said.

The teen opens up his coat and reveals to the engineer the radio that Hero carries with him. Gandolfini grips onto his desk, cutting holes through it with his nails, but he loosens up as he begins to think deeply.

"All right, so you have publicize me," Gandolfini said. "It's too bad that there isn't a police intercom system."

"Actually, it is."

"What?"

"_Gandolfini Birman, you are in the custody of me, James Guns_," the bounty hunter's voice said over the radio. "_You are under arrest, and anything you say will be used against in a court of law_."

"Is that right?" the tion said. "Fine, since you all know what's been going on, I'll make one more statement before you turn me in."

"And that'll be?" Ed asked.

Gandolfini got up from his chair again and he hunches over to prevent the humans from seeing his face. He then jerks back up, with evil written all over his face, and he launches towards Mask Hero. The teen quickly draws his sword as the tion collides with the blade and pushes Hero towards the door. The masked gladiator struggles to fight back Gandolfini, but the engineer is too strong for the young warrior.

"Face it kid, I got more power running through these veins," Gandolfini growls. "I have come from a line of Tigaranous warriors, and my family is the head of the tion clan. I have more strength than anyone else in my family, and I know how to take down an easy prey, even it means that I have to get everything that I want just to do it!"

"A spoiled child pampered with luxury, then turns to the life of building robots for evil desires," Hero said, finally getting the upper hand. He pushes Gandolfini back with his sword and waits for the tion's next move.

"And I could had it all," the tion said. "But my parents chose my sister as the leader of our clan, and she was proven to be a stronger warrior than I once was. She never gave a bolt to me, so I grew jealous of her, and that was when I found my master and begin my life as a robot engineer."

"And then you went and built the Transmorpher program, starting the S.A.N.T.A. pandemic and then creating Dreadzone," Hero said.

"That's right, you got everything right," Gandolfini stated. "And once more, I'm showing the world what DreadZone can do! The last guy before me was corrupt with the retail business, trying to market off his Exterminators like they're mere toys to children! But instead, I follow the ways of only getting rich off of views. The more hits Dreadzone X gets, the more bolts I collect for my final project: the ultimate Exterminator that even Dr. Nefarious can't beat!"

"You're a psychopath!" Eddy shouted.

"I am? Well, tell that to your tall friend there," the engineer stated. "He's more of a psychopath as me when Marsha shot his only sibling! That pure rage, that shows that he's not the one to mess with."

Ed hangs his head low and begins to whimper. The other Eds look upon him and they help calm their friend down. After a few soothing words, Ed picks his head back up and he is smiling like normal. Then Gandolfini picks and elbow up and shoves it into Ed's face but the tall boy catches it and pushes the elbow back.

"Heh, you're still a poor suck-up," the tion said. "No matter, children like you are all suck-ups, and no matter what you throw at them, they suck everything inside of their tiny minds."

"That may be true," the smart Ed said, "but we're much more than 'suck-ups.'"

"Yes. You three are a pain in my ass!" Gandolfini roars. "I have just the thing for you three, and this guarantee to kill you."

"I do not like this," Ed said.

"Oh, you will," the tion replied. "You three will be sent on one final campaign, to the planet Ardolis to run the X Gauntlet, where you will fight thousands of ghosts from defeated enemies and a legion of my finest Transmorphers. Your mission is to get through the Gauntlet alive and back to the station on your own. If you clear, which I know you won't, you are to head for the Battledome and you are to fight against Dr. Nefarious for one final match. Agree?"

The Eds look at each other and begin to huddle among each other.

"OK, so now what?" Eddy asked.

"We can't do anything," Double D said. "We need to accept the terms."

"And risk getting wasted by those transforming robots?" the small Ed said. "Well, it's better than the crazy Exterminator."

"For Sarah!" Ed shouted.

"For Sarah," the others replied, breaking out of the huddle. "All right, we're in," Eddy said.

"Excellent," Gandolfini purrs. "Now, as for you Mask Hero, you are condemned to your quarters 'til further instructions are given. And don't you think you can try blowing up my precious station."

"As long as I have my training, that wouldn't be an option," Hero said.

Gandolfini walks over to his desk and sits back down in his chair. He got himself settle down and places his head in his fist, staring at the gladiators with his cat-eyes.

"You boys now know a lot about me," he asked.

"Yes," replied Doubled D.

"Well, I guess I should tell you about how this whole thing got started," the engineer said.

"It all began five years back, way before Dreadzone was even on my mind, I was currently underway with my Mechanical Construction program. I was pretty broke despite getting large amount of bolts for the robots I build, so I rely on Noweg and my apprentice to collect scrap metal. Now, one day, a radar that I had that picked up on stray scraps targets out a large amount in the Shadow Sector of the Solana galaxy. I sent Noweg and my apprentice out there, and I continued to work on my program."

"And while we were out there," Hero said, continuing on with the story, "we did came across the pile and Noweg spotted the arm that Gandolfini is wearing right now. Noweg got excited by this finding and he puts it inside of the ship we were using. After collecting the metal, we headed back to your shop to allow you get your stuff down."

"Then Noweg came up to me, showing the arm and he asked me to put it on his arm," the tion continues. "I took the arm from him and told him that I'll give it to him once I checked it out. I began tinkering with it, studying how the arm works, and then I made the discovery of my life."

He pushes on a button and a hologram that shows blueprints of several robots and the station.

"These here are the blueprints to the original DreadZone," Gandolfini said. "I went through every file, and found all of these prints fantastic. And then I stumble onto the marketing part of DreadZone and found that part boring, so I deleted those files from the arm and kept these blueprints.

"After I was done, I put the arm back together and a thought shot through my head. Why don't I use this arm for myself? And so, I got myself a saw and hack away my arm, and now here is the arm that started it all. And that's not the end of it.

"You see, this arm was built for only hologram projections, so I reconfigure this so I can give it more punch. And then, I begin to think that I should rebuild DreadZone, since I do have the blueprints after all. Noweg came back and asked why I have the arm on my personnel, but I ordered him to get me more metal so I can begin the reconstruction of DreadZone.

"And now," Gandolfini said, "here we are, at the highest point in DreadZone's history, which we're at the point to where I, Gandolfini Birman, shall turn against everyone in Dreadzone X, and I shall begin on my former apprentice."

"He's your apprentice?" Ed asked.

"You weren't listening to that part of my story," Mask Hero said.

"Now my apprentice… it's time for you to die!"

Gandolfini puts his robot arm forward and shoots his hand out for Hero's neck. The claw on the hand latches onto the boy's neck, preventing him from escaping the deadly grip. Then the tion swings his arm to the left, bringing Mask Hero crashing through the wall and out to the Battledome arena. The masked teen begins to fall, with shattering black falling all over him, and then he pulls his Aerial Mask from his coats. He puts the mask on and Hero saves himself by flying over the crowd and flying down to the battlefield below. He looks up to see that people got out of the way from where the glass landed and he walks off the field, without getting attention from the opposing forces.

"This is perfect," Gandolfini said, snapping his hand back into its socket. "This gives me another traitor to add on my black list." He turns to focus back on the Eds. "Now, I want you boys to head back to your quarters and get ready for departure. You three are going for a ride to hell!"

"But I have been a good boy!" Ed shouted.

Two Range Strikers came into the room and they drag the Eds out of the room. As they left, Noweg slides himself in and looks over to the hole in the glass wall that overlooks the main Battledome stadium.

"Uh, what happen in here?" the wrecked robot asked.

"Oh, just a bit of misunderstanding, that's all," the tion replied. "So, anything about those bounty hunters I hired?

"They have just arrived," Noweg said. "I'll bring them right in."

Noweg steps out of the room and comes back to open and hold the door. A tall, lanky man came striding in through the door, with the long coattails of his brown overcoat breezes as he walks in. He is wearing a brown shirt with black pants under his long brown coat, and there are straps everywhere that contains all sorts of explosives and small electrical devices. On his wrists are two gauntlets that serve like a computer on his wrists, having different buttons on each one. He wears a pair of black gloves that reveal his hands, which they show only bone and nerve. And he wears a wide-brim brown hat over his blue skin face, to cover his plain red eyes and two breathing tubes that are hook to both sides of his jaw.

"So you're the one that brought me all the way out here?" the bounty hunter said, voice a bit robotic. "I heard about your reputation when I first came to this sector. You got a pretty interesting, not to mention dark, past."

"Thank you," Gandolfini replied.

Then the doorway cracks open as a large man comes walking through. The two looks to see two other men standing inside of the office, and the two new men are completely different and the same in appearance. They are both of the same race, with mess-up black hair with long sideburns on both sides of their faces, and they each have pointy ears, yellow eyes with black irises, and they both wear a red suit. The differences come in the size of the men, with one being much larger and the other being small, but not as small as the bounty hunter. There is also a difference in their uniforms, with the smaller man wearing a goldish color work jacket with black stripes running along the edges and the large man isn't wearing a coat but a pair of red overalls. They also wear different hats, with the small man wearing a trucker type hat and the large man wearing a goldish skull cap with goggles on top.

And not to forget things, another similarity these men share is that they are brothers.

"Uh, forgive my brother for causing a minor denture into your doorway," the first brother said in a subtle, deep voice.

"It's all right," Gandolfini replied. "I got hundreds of robots that are design to repair things."

"That's good," the large brother sighs, a bit of a western tone in his voice. "Cuz I don't wanna be paying for something that we haven't received the money for."

"It's all right," the tion said. "It happens all the time."

"So you're the man that's offering us a titanic sum of cash?" the small brother asked.

"Indeed," Gandolfini said. "Now, according to how things stand, I have figure out the exchange rate for bolts for your currencies from where you come from. All right, your reward will be, in bolts, is 750,000,000,000, which in total will be 768,913,211,900 in credit and 667,901,324,000 in weapon upgrades."

"That much?" the bounty hunter said. "That's more than what the Separatists can get their hands on."

"I have never dream of so much money," the large brother said.

"Yes indeed," the small brother replied. "With that of money, we could do whole kind of destruction beyond what we can imagine."

"Of course, but you have to earn it," the tion said. "The reason I have chose you three for this job is mainly in where you stand in for getting the job done. Now, you three counteract each other in certain fields, but then you also are experts in what you do best.

"Cad Bane of the Outer Rim, your expertise in getting the mission done is excellent, not to mention your rank as the best and notorious bounty hunter in the galaxy. Your equipment knowledge and long range tactics make you an excellent candidate for this mission. Stealth is all you're going to need for where you're going.

"Octagon and Rhamboid Vreedle! You two have made yourselves known for being some of the clumsiest repo men I have ever seen. But, you do get the job done, even if it requires using every piece of alien technology you have. Your field of high power guns and close-combat is perfect with dealing with the targets you are going to face, and not to mention that you two good at blowing stuff up."

"Yup, we blow stuff up real good," the large brother replied.

"So you want me to work with these two?" the bounty hunter Cad Bane asked. "You said that these two are clumsy."

"I'll have you know that we are highly regarded as some of the best professional repossession men this side of the universe," the small brother Octagon said.

"And not to mention that we do blow stuff up," the large Vreedle Rhamboid said.

Bane rubs a finger on his chin. "Well, you two will provide something for what I'm thinking of," he said.

"What is it that we have to do?" Octagon asked.

"I'm going to make this into a challenge," Gandolfini said. "You see, you three are in different professions, but you three work for the same cause. The challenge is for either for the Vreedle Brothers or Cad Bane to bring the targets back either dead or alive, preferably dead, to Dreadzone. If Cad Bane does his job as a bounty hunter, he'll obtain all of the bolts, but if the Vreedle Brothers do their job as repo men, then they get the prize."

"But what'll happen if all three get the target?" Rhamboid asked.

"Then you three can keep the prize," the tion replied. "I got enough to split it perfectly with you. But… if you fail this mission, not only will you not receive the bolts, if we find any of you in a hundred mile radius of this station, I will have my best men shoot you out of the skies."

"That's wouldn't be an issue," Bane said.

"Now, for your job. Your mission is to go to Ardolis and to either bring the Ed boys back here alive, or exterminate them on the spot. Is that clear?"

The bounty hunter and the brother repo men nod in agreement, all at once.

"Good. Now do this tion a good favor," Gandolfini said.

The three of them heads for the door, passing by Noweg. The brothers left the room first and Bane steps right behind, allowing Noweg to close the door on them. As the two repo men head towards the exit and to the hanger, they are stop by the bounty hunter.

"Now allow me to inform you that I don't do well with group cooperation," Bane said. "But since you two balance out in what I don't prefer, we have to come up with a strategy to get our assigned targets."

"I don't know about you," Octagon said, hoisting a gun over his shoulder, "but our strategy is pretty straightforward: we just blast whatever gets in our ways, even if it means using whatever he own in our inventory."

Rhamboid opens the door and peeks inside to see the tion talking things with his right-hand man. "Uh, should we tell them that we blew up the guest registration kiosk?" the large repo man asked.

"You two are the strangest repossession men I have ever seen," Bane stated.

"Hey, we are our own take on the demolition men," Octagon replied, laughing. "Come on, we got ourselves a large bounty to possess!"

OOO

Inside the office, Gandolfini goes over the final papers for the bounty hunter Cad Bane and the repossession men the Vreedle Brothers. After signing it, he hands them to Noweg and the robot tucks the papers inside of his suit.

"I give them one hour," the tion said.

"For what?"

"Before the Eds scare them off," Gandolfini replied. "Honestly, those three are perfect, but in the end, the Eds are going to defeat them."

"Shouldn't we send in Nefarious for back-up?" Noweg asked.

"No, we need him here. Besides, the Eds will probably get killed by the Transmorphers."

Noweg lets out a small laugh. "Sir, I know this is not a good idea, but we have been getting phone calls from all over," the robot said. "They want to see you on the HoloVision, and they want to hear you."

"After the publicity stunt that my former apprentice did?" Gandolfini said. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Uh, did you say 'former apprentice?'" Noweg asked.

"Just get the camera ready," the tion ordered.

Noweg walks over to a corner and grabs a camera that is leaning against the wall. After blowing the dust off and getting the stand up, the robot goes through getting the camera on and positions it for filming.

"All right, I'm ready when you are," Noweg said.

Gandolfini gives a small nod and Noweg pushes the record button, beginning the filming process.

"_Attention, fellow watchers and followers of Dreadzone X. This is Gandolfini Birman, the head of Dreadzone X and the mastermind behind everything that is going on. Just a few moments ago, I had a team of gladiators joining in my office and one of them have been recording what I have been saying and put it on the air. Now, I would like to come clean of things…_

"_Yes, everything that I said is true. All of those events that involved the Eds, including some events that were previously used before they premiered, were done by me, and I would like to say that I am not sorry for these events. Though I value our high rank warriors that are part of Dreadzone, I can't allow low life beings getting far in this game. So it came to my part that I set the Eds to an incomplete course on the planet Aldoris for one final campaign._

"_If the Eds are successful in their mission, they are to face off against the head Exterminator, Professor Treacherous, in one final battle to the death, determining whether the Eds can go home or will die on the battlefield. If the Eds fail, then we can all rest on the Ed case._

"_And then there's the case of the rising Mask Hero. That gladiator is classified as a five-star ranked traitor and when on the field is ordered to immediate execution. To the first one that kills Mask Hero will be the Liberator Exterminator. But be warn: Mask Hero is not a force to be reckon with, and will kill if necessary._

"_And as of right now, I am in charge of everything that is going on right now. Before, my robots were in charge of every event here in Dreadzone. But as of now, this here will be under my control and under my rule. No one is allowed to leave unless they beat the Exterminators and _no one _with the name _"Ed"_ is leaving Dreadzone alive._

"_Thank you for your cooperation._"

* * *

Whoa, I have thrown another Omni-Wrench in this mess. Now that Gandolfini is fully in charge of everything, will Team Cul-de-Sac ever get out alive? Or even, will the plan ever go off? Well, you're going to find out eventually.

Well, Gandolfini is the main focus for this chapter, and we can see that he is finally revealed as the madman in this whole charade. I know that I didn't add much about his past life, especially who he used to be apprenticing for and more about why he left his clan, but revealing that warrior instinct in him and adding the bit of upgrading Gleeman Vox's arm is showing a bit about what's going to happen at the end.

Now, let's talk about the three people I chose for the "Kill Ed" mission. Now, the main reason is that I personally like these guys and yeah I could choose others, but the whole cartoon/anime/manga universe is way too huge for me to explore. Plus, I only go with what I see.

Of course, I did look a bit on Cad Bane, and he's perfect for this since his reputation as the best of the best bounty hunters of all time is something to consider. Plus, having to work with electronics and explosives in a strategic way is going to work out on a mission like this. Not to mention that he prefers stealth over anything, making things perfect for checkmate.

The Vreedles… OK, I'm only adding them because I like them. Not to mention that they have a lot of potentials in their future. But as for what they go for, their strategy is to go for the target and blast everything. Cad Bane is capable of close range fighting, but the Vreedles are more excellent in this field. Plus, having them work like a distraction is also perfect for this, too. While they are trying to blow up the Eds, Bane will come in and capture them.

Will they share the prize? Highly unlikely, but who knows? There may be a chance for the Eds to make it. Side Note: _I do not own these characters. Cad Bane is from Star Wars, which is copyrighted by George Lucas, and the Vreedle Brothers are from Ben 10: Alien Force, which is copyrighted by Man of Action._

Once again, I like for all to review, thank you very much. The final planet and campaign will begin very shortly.


	27. Act V, Ch 27: Abandoned Base, pt 1

And now, it's time to begin the final campaign in this series: the X Gauntlet on Ardolis! Now, this is going to be split into three parts, all long and have plenty of actions. Yeah, these final chapters are really going to determine whether the Eds and Team Cul-de-Sac get out.

OK, allow me to say this: I haven't really played the Future games, especially _Tools of Destructions_. Look, I know I should have play the game to get to see what the planet looks like, but I don't have a PS3 and the only person I know that does have the game won't allow me to borrow his console so I can play it. Plus, thanks to the limited resources on the Internet, I have to do this blindly.

So please, if you're going to have negative remarks about what I'm going to do, please save it until after these parts end.

And I do like to add that I'm adding Cad Bane and the Vreedles in this mix as well. The Eds are in for a wild good time. Heh-heh.

Legal Stuff: ******I DO NOT own _Ed, Edd n Eddy_, _Ratchet & Clank_, or anything else. _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci, _Ratchet & Clank_ is copyrighted by Insomniac Games, and any other ideas are copyrighted by their original creators. I do, however, own any original content mention in this story**.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven – The Abandoned Base, pt. 1

"_So, has anyone told you that being short attract the ladies_?"

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to go along with the Eds and help them get through the course?"

"You're not really helping them," Mask Hero said. "You're sort of monitoring them in case they get into trouble."

"I don't know on that," Deadeye James said. "I have risk going through the medical exam team to make sure that I was really dead, and I don't want to end up on Gandolfini's short list when it comes to eliminating the Eds plan."

"Hey!"

"Sorry kid," the bounty hunter replied, trying to not get Eddy to go berserk. "I didn't really mean it like that."

Team Cul-de-Sac, Mask Hero and "Deadeye" James Guns are at the living quarters for the humans, giving ready for their final mission. The Eds are standing outside of the quarters with the masked teen and the bounty hunter, trying to get James to go along with the plan, while the rest of Team Cul-de-Sac is setting up the explosives for the trip to the core.

"Just think of it Eddy," Double D said. "We are going on one final campaign and if we get through, we're just one step away to getting out of here."

"But if things go according to plan," James said, "you three don't have to face Dr. Nefarious in the final battle."

"Oh yeah, the collars will be off!" Eddy stated. "Then that means that we're going to fly ourselves home!"

"But, that doesn't mean that could happen," James said. "Remember, Gandolfini knows of the plan and he's going all out to make sure that he kills everyone of us."

"And speaking of which, I got new information," Hero said. "Apparently, Gandolfini went out and hired himself three men to help in the extermination project. Ever heard of Cad Bane and the Vreedle Brothers?"

Ed places a finger to his lips and went into deep thinking, while the other Eds look at each other in confusion, since this is the first time that the names are mention. To Deadeye James, however, his left eye begins to twitch slightly.

"Did you say Cad Bane?" the bounty hunter asked. "I know for certain that Gandolfini will go out of his way to hire Bane, but the Vreedles? Those bumbling idiots can't get the job right."

"Excuse me, but do you know those gentlemen?" Double D asked.

"I wouldn't call them gentlemen," Mask Hero said. "Cad Bane is a well-known, notorious bounty hunter from the Outer Rim, and he only works whoever has the highest credit, the currency known in only that galaxy. The Vreedle Brothers, on the other hand, are well-known, but they cause more destruction than getting the job done."

"Heh, it looks like Bane got his work cut out," James said, letting out a small laugh. "With the Vreedles helping Bane, it's a shoo-in that the Eds are going to win."

"Yep, sounds familiar," Ed finally said. "Star Wars."

"What?" came from Mask Hero and Deadeye James.

"Oh, that's Ed for ya," Eddy replied, covering Ed's mouth. "He just burst out random things."

"Gravy."

"See what I mean?" the small Ed said.

"Hey, what are doing with our stuff?" Kevin shouted.

The group turns to see two Range Strikers carrying bags loaded with explosives and a Transmorpher carrying a struggling Kevin. The morphing robot tosses the boy over to where the Eds are and the Range Strikers toss the bags out into open space. The gunmen snipe down the bags, detonating the explosives and creating a large explosion out in space.

"All that hard work down the drain," Kevin mumbles. "You guys are going to pay for that!"

"Attention the Eds of Team Cul-de-Sac," the Transmorpher said. "The transport ship for Ardolis is ready, and you are required to leave immediately, under direct orders from Gandolfini Birman."

"Who's said we have to go?" Eddy snapped. "We are allowed to leave anytime we want to!"

"Who said that you have a choice?" the Transmorpher replied.

The Range Strikers bump into the Eds and start pushing them towards where the Eds usually go when they leave on the Planetary Transport. A transport ship comes into view and sails right up to the platform, with the doors opening up and another Transmorpher standing inside. The ship itself looks like more of a Dropship than a transport ship, but it is built for more space travel than planet travel. The Eds are boarded and the doors close on them, lifting them up and the ship leaves for Ardolis.

The Transmorpher and Range Strikers head back to Kevin's room, giving the boy that owns the room an evil glare.

"If we find any of you setting up explosives," the morphing robot said, "those collars around your necks will go off and everyone on this team will die."

The three robots disappear, leaving Kevin alone out in the open. Mask Hero reemerges from hiding from when the robots came in, and he looks on to see the rest of Team Cul-de-Sac coming out of Kevin's room.

"What are we going to do?" Nazz asked. "Those guys threaten to kill us if they catch us again."

"Look, we got too far into this mess," Kevin said. "We are this far in here, and the Eds are so close to freeing all of us from here. All I'm saying is that if they are trying to get us free, why not help them out in return?"

"Kevin's right," Jimmy said. "We should help the Eds out."

"That's the spirit," Hero said. "Jonny, is everything ready to go?"

Jonny looks over to his wooden board and listens in before turning to the group. "Plank said that we're ready," the bald boy said.

Mask Hero takes out his Bomb Mask and places it on his mask holder. "All right, let's get moving."

OOO

"Sir, the Eds, Cad Bane and the Vreedles are heading for Ardolis at this moment, and the rest of Team Cul-de-Sac is now heading for the core."

"Excellent," Gandolfini purred. "And how's the Mechanical Reaper coming along?"

"It stands at eighty-nine percent complete," Noweg replied.

"This just keep getting better and better," the engineer said, getting up from his chair. "Now, the last eleven percent is going to need my personal touch, so I'm trusting you to mind the office. I don't want to find out that you're a traitor behind this whole mess."

"You can count on me," Noweg replied, giving a salute.

The tion shuts the door on Noweg, leaving the robot alone in his master's office. He walks over to the desk and opens up one of the drawers, taking out a green and grey disk that contains the letters "EMP" on it. Noweg waits patiently to make sure that Gandolfini isn't coming back, and the robot slowly makes his way for the door.

"I hope that Mask Hero knows what he's doing," he said to himself.

OOO

The planet of Ardolis is similar to Earth, but most of the residents in the Polaris galaxy fear going there. Despite having very earth-like features, the planet is home to a pirate base that once was home to some of the toughest pirates in the galaxy. Now, people still fear of going to Ardolis now that it is being overrun by Gandolfini's latest creation, the Transmorphers, and several types of ghosts.

The land that the pirate base is on is much like a large island, where there is a large mountain is rising up high into the sky and trees dot every part of the rocky mountain. Of course, the base haves several buildings, all design to be part of the mountain. Then there are waterfalls flowing down, creating a lavish jungle that is covering several ghosts as they go through the dense jungle. And then there is a large bare spot in the jungle, where a factory is made to produce the morphing robots.

The transport ship breaks through the protective atmosphere and starts to sail down further until the island is in full view. The doors open up and the Eds stand alongside the edge, making sure that they are about to fall out, as they stare down at the island. The Transmorpher that is inside of the transport ship walks up behind the Eds and places its claws onto Eddy's and Double D's shoulders.

"That there is where you be doing the X Gauntlet," the Transmorpher said.

"There?" Double D replied. "But why are the doors open?"

"You're about to find out," the robot replied.

The robot pushes Eddy and Double D out and kicks Ed down, sending all three Eds down to the ocean below. The door closes and the ship leaves the planet, getting away as the Eds continue to plummet down. They try to get themselves to fly, but they are moving way to fast to get anything out, and they are too high for them to be accidentally sent into orbit. They continue to fall, with all three gathering for them to speak.

"Whatever happens to us," Double D shouted, "I want to know that you two have been good friends!"

"I'm going to miss you!" Ed shouted.

"Is there anything that could save us?" Eddy asked.

The smart Ed remembers the Shield Link and he pulls the gun for them to be shrouded in the protective shield. Next thing they knew that they hit the water, sending up a water column high in the air and barreling the Eds all the way to the shore. Double D release his finger from the trigger and the Eds got up to look at the mist falling down into the ocean.

"To think that could have killed us," Eddy said, scratching his head.

"Well, from the height we were at and the rate we're falling at," Double D said, "if we didn't have the shield, we would have most died from the impact. Hitting water is like hitting concrete."

"I know how that feels," Ed said.

"How many times have you hit your head against concrete?" the small Ed asked harshly.

Ed puts a finger to his lips and went back into deep thinking. Eddy lets out an irritated moan and grabs onto Ed's free arm, dragging him as Double D and the small Ed enters a cave. High above where the Eds are is the Dreadzone X blimp with York and Marsha in their usual seats, except that they are now wearing the Deadlock collars and have plasma chains hook to their legs. And joining them is a team of Transmorphers instead of the usual film crew.

"Gah, this is chapping my neck," Marsha whines.

"Get over it," a Transmorpher producer said. "Under Gandolfini's new rules, you two must have the collars at all times and you are to be restrained to your desk until the game is completed."

"That isn't fair!" York stated. "This isn't right to have Gandolfini to take over our rights and do whatever he wants to."

"Actually, he can," another Transmorpher said, this time the director. "When he's in power, he is not allowing anyone to change the game plan that our master as already set in motion."

"And that'll be?" Marsha asked.

"We aren't allowed to talk about it," another producer said.

"What will happen if one of us disobeys the rules?" York asked.

"Then this will happen," the first producer said, pressing a button.

The collar around the muscle man's neck sent out a thousand volts, shocking the man until he is crispy brown. Then he falls over like a tree chopped down, creating a smoke trail to show that he is burnt.

"York!"

"Same thing will happen to you," the first producer said, twirling the console with the button on it. "You'll end up just like your boyfriend if you don't follow the new guidelines."

"York isn't my boyfriend!" the devil child snapped.

"Yeah, she already haves someone special in her heart," the burnt York said.

The little girl jabs a heel deep into the muscle man's hip. "There is no one special!" she snapped.

Outside of the blimp, a yellow ship passes by and sails through the air. The window to the driver's seat opens up and Octagon Vreedle sticks his head out to look down on the island. Inside of the ship is his brother, Rhamboid Vreedle, sitting in the passenger seat and the bounty hunter Cad Bane sitting in the far back in the ship. Octagon pulls his head back inside of the ship and rolls the window up, and Bane looks over to the small repo man.

"I could not see a thing from way up here," Octagon said. "I know that we're supposed to go after something, but I don't have even the foggiest idea of what we're going after."

"Whatever we're going after," Bane said, "it is as long as we're getting paid, and I'm the one getting the reward."

"Well, we could always share the prize," Rhamboid said. "I mean if there are three of them, we could go after one of them and then bring them in as a group."

"Good idea," the bounty hunter said, "but in case you didn't know, I don't work with groups, especially with those with half-wits like you."

"I'll have you know that we're considered the best in reprocessing," Octagon replied. "Though our methods are a little unorthodox, but we can still get the job done."

"Considering that whatever we bag gets us a huge reward," Rhamboid said. "And that always results getting us a shiny new gun."

"You said that you two are also demolition men," Bane said.

"In our own way," Octagon replied. "Here, I'll show you what we mean."

The Vreedle presses a button on the dashboard and then the wall in front of Bane opens up to reveal the inside. The wall unfolds to reveal a whole gun rack full of all sorts of guns, ranging from the small pistols and single-hand machine guns to the much larger heavy weapons like bazookas and rocket launchers.

"Where are the explosives?" Bane asked.

"We don't carry any," Rhamboid replied.

"You see, this ship runs on a high-quality ethanol-based petroleum that is only found in the outer reach of the Milky Way galaxy," Octagon said. "The stuff's so combustible that if we either hit some turbulence or accidentally blast our ship, then we're done for."

"It appears that I can't be on this ship," the bounty hunter said. "Open the door."

"Are you insane?" Octagon asked. "You're going to be flatter than that one building we leveled a few weeks ago."

The door opens up and Bane jumps out through the door, beginning his free-fall to the planet's crust. As he is descending, the bounty hunter lifts up one of his wrist and presses a button on the console. A pair of jets emerges on his boots and he begins to take control of his falling and he sails down into the thick part of the jungle.

"We have got to get one of those things," Octagon said, sticking his head back outside to watch Cad Bane fly to the island.

OOO

Inside of the cave, the Eds trek through the cold and wet, stepping in some puddles of water as they walk through the dark cave. They peer through the darkness with the help of their visors, giving them light as they miss sharp stalagmites and deep puddles of water. As they got halfway, they could hear hissing and Double D points out a Transmorpher in the cave, hanging onto the ceiling.

They fire their weapons at the Transmorpher, doing their best to shoot down the morphing robot, while the thing dodges the incoming rounds. Ed finally shoots the robot down with the Magma Cannon, and the Transmorpher came charging right at the boys, before Eddy came in and beats it with the wrench. The Transmorpher jumps around for a bit before straightening out and it stare right at the Eds with its single eye.

"If you're looking for another round, you got one!" Eddy said, twirling the wrench.

"_Hello, Ed boys_," the Transmorpher said, sounding very strange.

"Rolf?" Ed asked.

"_No, it's me_," the robot said. "_Gandolfini Birman_."

"Oh great," Eddy moans.

"_I will like to personally welcome you to your possibly last hell you'll ever be in_," the tion said. "_You see, from here on out, this course will be dealing its toll on you, and you three will pay with your lives as you try to trek through its dangerous twists and turns_."

"What exactly are we doing here?" Double D asked.

"_Well, if you three are going to get to the end," Gandolfini said, "you three will take the remaining Hovership that is on this planet and take it out, flying yourselves all the way back to the Dreadzone Station_. _Of course, you have to face my toughest army that I ever set up for a campaign, and you will have to do brain-hurting work to get all the way to the top_."

"I don't like puzzles," Ed said.

"_Don't worry, my Transmorphers will take care of your worries_," Gandolfini replied. "_Now, be the good little gladiators that you are and do this tion proud_."

The tion cuts transmission from the Transmorpher, allowing the robot to fall into pieces. Eddy got mad from the comment and then light begins to shine in the cave. In front of the Eds is a pair of doors, opening up to allow a ton of bright light to illuminating the whole cave. The Eds adjust their eyes to the light, as they begin to focus in on the X Gauntlet that is standing in front of them.

To them, the Eds look in awe by the majestic site of what Dreadzone made for their campaign. The buildings that were once part of the pirate base are now decorate with the Dreadzone X colors and logo, with several hanging onto the mountain and several standing tall above the trees. The Eds could see the waterfall gushing out tons of water, creating mist clouds among the green landscape.

"Who knew hell could look so pretty," Double D said.

"Double D finally breaks from his shell," Eddy said, grinning.

"I was referring to the location, not a curse," the smart Ed corrected.

"Sure, whatever you say," the small Ed replied.

The boys start to across a bridge that connects a small island to the mainland, a bridge that is wide enough for a ship to land on. Just as the Eds make it to the halfway mark, a ship that is the same proportions of the bridge comes in very close to where the Eds are and the ship lands on the bridge, blocking the pathway. The doors to the ship opens up and the Vreedles step out into the open, carrying one gun on each brother.

"Well, it appears that the good ol' ladies of Luck and Faith have brought our targets," Octagon said.

"Wait, are they the targets?" Rhamboid asked. "I mean, we were never told of what the Eds look like?"

"Well, they look like some sort of alien android," the small repo men said.

"Uh, we aren't androids," Double D said. "We are homo sapiens."

"What?" the brother asked.

"Humans," Eddy grunts.

The brothers look in silence. "You three are humans?" Rhamboid asked. "Why are you out here?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on Earth?" Octagon asked.

"That's what we have been trying to do!" Eddy snapped.

"So… can you help us find out where we can find us some Eds?" the large repo men asked.

"Why should we help you men?" the smart Ed asked.

"We here are you call reprocessing men," Octagon replied. "We are hired by some lion guy that wants to bring in the Eds dead or alive, and in return we can get our money worth in weapon upgrades."

"Great, repos," the small Ed moans.

"We're the Eds!" Ed shouted.

Eddy and Double D give the tall Ed two glaring stink eyes. Octagon and Rhamboid grab their guns and pull the triggers, sending out round and round of bullets at the boys. The Eds scramble to get around the blasts, dodging them and hopping over the Vreedles' ship. The brothers begin to give chase to the Eds, going through their ship as they come out on the other side to find out that the Eds are far ahead and that there are three mines and a turret waiting for them.

Octagon shoots the mines before they got to the brothers, but what didn't aspect is the mines exploding and snapping the ropes. The bridge collapsing, sending the brothers in the water and having them swim to their shore while their ship begins to flood. As soon the two got to the shore, the brothers head down a path that the Eds took to get further in the course and try to catch up where the boys are. Instead, the Vreedles found themselves in a thick part of the jungle, surrounding by only trees and the occasional ghost.

"Well, where did they go?" the large repo asked.

"There's only way to bring them out," Octagon said, taking out his gun.

The two of them pull the triggers and kept their fingers press, sending out countless barrages of rounds into the trees. Far away off the path, the Eds watch through a clearing as the Vreedles made their way down the path, clearing only one section of the jungle and that section is where the Eds are. Ed's nose begins to twitch, and the others begin to panic about their friend giving them away. Eddy pushes the button on Ed's suit to open up the helmet and he places a finger up to Ed's nose to prevent him from sneezing. After the tall Ed let out a quiet sneeze, the boys watch as the Vreedles continue to demolish the jungle.

Then Double D sneezes.

"Did you hear that?" Rhamboid asked.

Octagon quietly shrugs and the duo got back to blasting. The Eds climb down the tree that they are in and got out back into the opening, looking to see what the Vreedles have done while they were watching. While the others are looking over the damage, Ed points over to where the Vreedles are not going, a large building that this puffing smoke from its smoke towers, and the Eds begin to trek towards it. Before they even begin to sprint, Eddy triggers a wire trap, which drops a large net right on top of the boys.

"When did this get here?" Eddy asked.

"They are determined to catch us," Double D said, "but I doubt that the reprocessing men put this here.

Ed takes out the B-6 Obliterator out and shoots a grenade right on top of them, blanketing a whole puddle of napalm right on the boys. The hot napalm burns right through the rope, incinerating the net and setting the Eds free. Cad Bane watches from afar with a special pair of binoculars as he keeps a close on the Eds running to the building before switching over to where the Vreedles are.

"Well, I can't count on those two anytime soon," the bounty hunter said to himself. "I might as well follow the Eds before they get to them."

He jumps down from the tree that he was in and starts to pursuit the Eds, staying hidden behind the trees to make sure that the boys won't notice him. The Eds are now close to where the clearing is, several feet away for them to see a crowd of ghosts walking around and carrying heavy stuff. From what they could see, the ghosts appear to be Swarmers, Blade Balls, Reapers, Tremors, and several D-Z Strikers, Berserkers, Vipers and Rangers. The Eds crept up slowing before stopping and hiding behind a large boulder.

"OK, so now where do we go?" Eddy asked.

"_Hello Eds? It's me, James_."

"Hello," Double D replied. "What are you calling about?"

"_Well, I'm here to inform you about the situation you are in_," Deadeye replied. "_Apparently, it appears that you three already met the Vreedles and fell into one of Cad Bane's traps_."

"Those repos didn't look so tough," Eddy replied.

"_Watch yourself, the Vreedles are not to be taken lightly_," James said. "_Anyway, due to that your Mission Engineer isn't here to help you get through, I'm substituting myself as your Mission Engineer_."

Ed lets out a moan. "_No, it's not what you think_," James said. "_Now, the first part is to get rid of the sources of the Transmorphers and the ghosts. Where you are now is at the Transmorphers' factory, and from there, you three are to head into a cave and find the projection machine that is producing the ghosts._"

"And is this going to have affect on the enemies we are to face later?" the smart Ed asked.

"_Well, it'll only limit the numbers_," Deadeye replied. "_Still, the less the enemies, the better you have of getting to the end_."

"Then what about the three that want us dead?" Ed asked.

"_Well, I could help you with Bane_," James said. "_The Vreedles you can handle on your own_."

"Thanks for cheering us up," Eddy replied annoyed.

"_I'm glad that I can help_," the bounty hunter replied. "_Good luck to you three_."

The transmission got cut and the Eds look to see that the D-Z gunmen are aiming directly at them, with several of lasers dotting all over the Eds' bodies. Ed starts to poke at them as Eddy and Double D both raise their hands high in the air.

"I'm mutating!" Ed shouted.

"A little help here?" Eddy asked, whispering.

"I'll be obliged to help you," Double D replied, whispering, "but currently my hands are occupied."

Eddy thought about it and decides to quickly pull out the Micro Spinner and fire two tops. The tops spin around a bit, slicing through the ghost Swarmers before taking the turrets out and firing them into the D-Z gunmen and Reapers. Ed came charging, sending the Neo-Crushers into several Tremors, as Eddy comes in with the Dual Vipers to shoot down any Reapers that remain standing.

Then a group of angry Riolians came running up, carrying all sorts of weaponry in their hands. Double D fires a Holoshield, stopping the ghosts from getting any further and starts freezing every ghost that is touching the shield. Eddy comes in and smashes the frozen ghosts into pieces, leaving ice shards everywhere.

"Interesting," the smart Ed said, rubbing his chin.

"There's no time for gawking," Eddy said, grabbing Double D's free arm. "We need to keep moving!"

More Riolians come in, along with more Reapers and Tremors, as the Eds made their way to the doors of the factory. Double D turns to use his Fusion Rifle on the Riolians and Ed uses his Arbiter to take out part of building to crush the Reapers and the Tremors, while Eddy tries to kick the doors open. Ed pushes the small Ed out of the way, and with a good blow with the Neo-Crushers, the doors are sent flying without triggering the alarms.

The Eds step inside of the factory and they look around at the spectacle that is the Transmorpher production factory. There are several conveyor belts full of readied robots getting loaded with the program chip inside of them, while others are assembling the Transmorphers with new pipes. In the middle of the room is a very large pool of lava, use to melt the metal to get the pipes their shape and get the micro chips made as well. And in the very far wall of the building on the other side where the Eds are is a gigantic computer with a screen showing the Dreadzone X logo along with the Transmorpher program's symbol behind the logo.

"So this is how they are made," Double D said.

Ed hoists up the Arbiter and prepares to fire, but Double D swats the gun down before Ed can pull the trigger. While the smart Ed is giving a good scolding to Ed about properly doing the mission right, Eddy decides to take out the Dual Cyclos and toss them around for a bit to cure his boredom. Then a slip activates an alarm, which stops the production line, and millions of beady red eyes stare directly at the Eds.

"Whoops," is all Eddy could say.

A series of Transmorpher guards jump over to where the Eds are and circle around the boys, trapping them off from any means of escape. The robots begin to close in on the boys, making them compress as the boys move closer to each other before bumping their backs against each other.

"Well, again, it looks like the end for us," Double D said.

Suddenly, a large explosion went off outside and the Vreedles appear in the open doorway, blasting away the ghost D-Z gunmen. Then the two brothers turn towards where the Transmorphers are and head towards the open doorway, only to stop and stare at the morphing robots.

"Oh sweet Lord," Octagon said in a low tone. "I have never seen such a finer specimen in my life."

The Transmorphers turn to face the Vreedles, and the brothers slowly step back before going into a full sprint. The robots begin their pursuit on the brothers, chasing them away as they left the Eds all alone. The Eds look at each other and they turn to face the computer in the far part of the factory. They got themselves ready to fly, jumping into the lava pool as all three take flight.

The remaining Transmorphers jump up on the conveyer belts and begin to fire at the Eds, while the boys deflect the shots coming at them. Eddy uses his Dual Vipers to allow the ricocheting bullets to jump from one robot to the other, while Ed uses his Magma Cannon to knock down several Transmorphers that try to bring the Eds down and Double D carefully aims the Fusion Rifle directly at the computer. He takes several shots, with the Acid Mod in place, and those concentrated beams did little damage to the large computer.

Then, a few panels of glass break as canisters of tear gas fell into the room and roll around on the floor. The canisters' seals break, sending the tear gas up in the air and start to fill the room. Some of the Transmorphers begin to react to the gas, but the Eds have no effect, thanks to the filtration system in their helmets. And then, a fiery column shoots up from the lava pool below and the tear gas begins to react with the fire.

The following cause an explosion, sending the Eds and the Transmorphers flying all over. The Eds are shot up through the roof and they arch before heading deep inside of a cave, while the morphing robots are sent all over from the sonic boom. The explosion did destroy not only the computer, but the building as well, and Cad Bane watch the whole even unfold from a safe distance away.

"The Eds are taking a lot more than what I'm throwing at them," he said to himself.

The bounty hunter takes out a small disk and presses a button on it. A hologram is project from the disk, showing the tion Gandolfini working away on what appears to be a foot of some sort.

"Gandolfini, I need to know if there any piece of information I need to know," Bane asked.

"Bane, I'll let you know that we have a thing call HoloVision," the engineer replied, looking at a hologram projection through his robotic arm "and how did you get into contact with my arm?

"I have my methods," Bane replied. "Anyway, is there anything I need to do in order for this mission to go successfully?"

"I'll have you know is that the Eds aren't allowed to get to the hanger at the top of the mountain," Gandolfini said, taking a wrench and screwing a bolt in with his free hand. "If those boys get to the hanger, then the mission is a failure. And you know what will happen if this mission is a failure, correct?"

"I remember," Cad Bane replied. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that I'll bring the Ed boys back alive. Or dead, in your case."

"Better make sure of it," the tion replied. "IF you fail this, this is going to stain that perfect record of yours."

Gandolfini closes his fist and got back to work, while Bane puts the disk back into his suit. He presses a button on his wrist and the jets pop out from his boot, lifting him off and he flies to the mountain. Elsewhere, the Vreedle Brothers shot down the last of the Transmorphers that were chasing them, giving them time to catch their breaths.

"OK, the next time we make a choice, you decide," Octagon said, panting heavily.

"Agree," Rhamboid replied. "Say, where are we anyway?"

"Let me check," Octagon said, taking out a GPS tracking device. He turns the device on and the map shows three blips of green, yellow, and red inside of the mountain the brothers are standing next to. "It appears that our targets right inside of there."

The two of them head over to a cave leading into the cave, heading inside to find the Eds. Somewhere else in the same mountains, the boys found themselves in an immense pile of several ghosts that the Eds met elsewhere in their journeys. Thousands of Swarmers, Reapers, Tremors, Riolians, Vikings, Nitebites, Firemouths, Oozlians, Leviathans, Mutant Frosties, Sarks, D-Z gunmen, Blade Balls, Cycloids, robotic Vikings, Molten Cores, Robo-Nicks, Cyborg Rudolfs, ninja elves, Laser Backs, and Executioners are all there, ready to attack the Eds.

"Mommy," Eddy whimpers.

"If only if we seen this coming," Double D said.

"Attack!" Ed shouted.

All of the ghosts came charging and Double D fires a Holoshield to protect themselves from the ghosts' attack. Eddy comes it and swings the Dual Cyclos around, hitting every robot and organic ghost as he can, making a pathway for them to get through. Then, switching to the Scorpion Flail and slamming the mace ball down, he shocks every ghost so the path could be wider and the Eds could run. Cycloids begin to chase the boys, but Ed uses his B-6 Obliterator on them to knock them and melt.

The trio takes a turn that ends with a path going to the left and to the right. Ed offers to go to the right, but a group of Executioners are heading their way so Double D set three turrets before heading the left path. The turrets took care of the Executioners as Laser Backs come in to tail right behind the Eds, aiming their gun hands at the boys. Ed turns around to aim the Arbiter at the Laser Backs, but Eddy taps on the tall Ed's shoulder to make him look to see a wall made out of ghost Tremors in the way.

Ed fires the Arbiter at the wall, allowing the rocket to stick and creating an explosion big enough to destroy not only the Tremors but the Laser Backs as well. The Eds take a sharp turn left and three Firemouths emerge from the walls, dripping real lava on the ground as Molten Cores got into formation. Double D concentrates with his thoughts and he uses the Telekinesis Gem to push the Firemouths and the Molten Cores away, sending them deep into the cave walls. Then they heard a series of grunting behind them, so Ed points the Arbiter up and shoot down the ceiling, causing the rubble to clog the path.

After sealing the path, the Eds look to see where they are now. They are in a very large cavern deep within the mountain, with several ghosts flying around along with Dropships, plus Landstalkers standing next to tank, missiles and laser turrets. There are two waterfalls in the room, gushing out water down into a gigantic hole that is in the middle of the room. And then in the far off on the other side of the hole is a large projector that has many different capsules that are full with the defeated enemies.

"Well, now what?" Eddy asked.

"Well, we could go and attack the projector head on," the smart Ed said, with Ed getting the Arbiter ready, "but with the Landstalkers and the tank turrets in the way, we can't risk getting shot by one of them."

Ed lets out a disappointing sigh, which was loud enough for a Landstalker to spot them. Double D scrambles to get the Holoshield Launcher out, getting out two shields in time before the Landstalker's blasts. The smart Ed then takes out the Zodiac II and then positions it so that when he fires, the holy hand grenade will shoot over the Landstalker and explode to destroy almost everything in the room. He fires, sending out the single hand grenade out and over the Landstalker and down into the hole. With a "Hallelujah" later, the grenade explodes, sending out a massive wave of electricity all over.

After everything clears, the Eds look to see that several tank turrets, Landstalkers and other turrets are there, along with the Dropships. Eddy whips out the Cricket, spinning it around his finger before pulling the trigger. Two seconds later and the gun fires, sending out another gigantic energy blast to eat away the Landstalkers, tank, missiles and laser turrets, along with Dropships that got near the blast, and the rock that is holding the projector up.

The robot that is manning the projector looks over the edge to look down at the hole Eddy made with the Cricket and it begins to head for the doors to escape. Ed takes out the RYNO and he pulls the trigger, sending out hundreds of missiles at the escaping robot. While some missiles are heading for the robot, most are heading for the projector, destroying it along with the robot. The explosion that destroyed the robot also started a rock slide, piling rocks up to block the doors.

"I guess that's it," Eddy said. "Now how are we going to get out?"

"You don't."

The Eds look to see the bounty hunter Cad Bane right in front of them. They reach for their super weapons, but Bane takes out a pistol and shoots it in the air.

"Now, allow me to introduce myself," Bane said. "My name is Cad Bane, and I'm a bounty hunter. Now I presume that you three are the Eds that Gandolfini mentioned?"

"Yes," Double D replied.

"Good," Bane said, putting away the pistol. "Now, what I have here is almost like a small computer. Now if look around you there are several explosives set on the wall, and with a push of a button, I will make them explode if you don't come with me."

"What are you going to do with us?" Eddy asked.

"Well, I'm going to bring you in and have you three kill," the bounty hunter said. "I'm pretty sure that Gandolfini will be happy to see you three dead."

"Never in this lifetime!" Ed shouted.

"Fair enough. You three made your choice."

Bane pushes a button and the charges went off, setting off one at a time as Bane pushes another button on his wrist to activate his jets. He silently salutes to the Eds as he flies through a tunnel and disappears. As the explosions are going are, water starts rushing into the room, causing the cavern to the flood. Eddy begins to activate his hair and he lifts Double D and Ed over to where the rock pile is and starts to dig their way out of the cave.

As they are digging, the water is getting higher and higher, getting closer to where the Eds are. Then where the hole that Eddy made is, water barrels out of there and the flooding speeds up, making the Eds to move faster with the digging. Just as they were about three-fourths of the way done, an explosion went off, sending water towards the Eds and knocking them down. Eddy pulls out the wrench and latches onto a piece of rock, while Double D and Ed hangs on for their dear life.

"I can't hold on for much longer!" Eddy shouted.

"I don't want to die!" Ed shouted.

"Me too!" Double D shouted back. "Eddy, if we make it out of this, I want you to know that no matter what the others say, you're a good friend!"

"Same here," the small Ed replied.

A gush of water knocks the wrench free from the rock and the Eds are sent towards the large whirlpool. They struggle to swim away, but the current is too strong and the whirlpool drags them closer to the vortex. The Eds hug each other like it will be their last as they are suck down into the vortex and down deep in the water.

OOO

_Mechanical Reaper: ninety-one percent completed_

Back at the station, Gandolfini continues to work hard on his latest project, this time working on the lower portion of a leg. He felt his robot arm beeping and he opens his hand to reveal the hologram projection of Cad Bane.

"This better be good," the tion said.

"My mission is complete," the bounty hunter replied. "The Ed boys are dead, just like you ask."

"I'll be the judge of that," Gandolfini said, turning on the HoloVision monitor in the room.

"_And sadly, it appears that the Eds are finally defeated_," York said.

"_Yes, and after being suck down a whirlpool, the Eds are now classified as dead_," Marsha said.

The film crew puts up clips of the Eds being pull down in the whirlpool, and has the clip repeat over and over again. Gandolfini closes his hand and he walks over to the monitor, watching the Eds' untimely death with an evil grin. Then he begins to laugh loudly, echoing off the walls and down the hallway.

"The Eds are dead! The Eds are finally dead!"

* * *

OK, before you start complaining about this situation; please note that this is only the first part of this campaign. Even so, I would have ended this series right now, and I would have a million of angry fans right outside my front door. That would be awesome, but very bad also.

Anyway, this is the end of part one. I think that this will be a perfect way to end a part, with people now on the assumption that the Eds are dead. I was going to go for an argument scene with Eddy and Double D, but I decided not to go that route. Either still, the Eds are going to… OK, I won't spoil the next part, but I think you may or may not like the match-up that have coming up.

Anyway, I think that I did a good job with the Vreedles and Cad Bane. If you are happily please with my performance with them, that's all right. Remember, I am working with very little details here, especially for the Vreedles, so please respect what I'm doing here.

To wrap things up, please don't flame for this chapter for killing the Eds. Continue reading to see what happen to the Eds.


	28. Act V, Ch 28: Abandoned Base, pt 2

All right, I want to make this clear: **I DID NOT KILL THE EDS**! If I did, I wouldn't be writing anymore and the last chapter that you read is the last for this series, but that was the first part and this here is the second part. Again: **I DID NOT KILL THE EDS**! I just want to get that thick in your mind.

For this, I have separated the boys, leaving… well; you can read it for yourself. And then I still have Cad Bane and the Vreedles running around the planet, so what to do with them? Well, only to have them fight the Eds, of course. But who will fight who?

Legal Stuff: ******I DO NOT own _Ed, Edd n Eddy_, _Ratchet & Clank_, or anything else. _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci, _Ratchet & Clank_ is copyrighted by Insomniac Games, and any other ideas are copyrighted by their original creators. I do, however, own any original content mention in this story**.

P.S: **I DID NOT KILL THE EDS!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight – The Abandoned Base, pt. 2

"_Those muscles of yours came naturally, Ed_?"

The caves on Ardolis are a cold place to be, not to mention wet and crawling with strange worms and insects. In the mud are impressions of what appear to be two boys, one very small and the other long and tall. A centipede walks across the mud, only to be knock away by a hand rising up from the mud, following by a body rising and then another body. The two muddy figures' eyes begin to adjust to the low lighting before reality snaps to them.

They begin to feel around, feeling the muddy armor they are in. Sure enough, they felt perfectly fine, and they know that they are alive. The two figures jump around excitedly, allowing the mud to drip off and the figures to be Ed and Eddy. Then the two stop to look to see who is missing from the group: the middle size, smarter Double D.

"Where did Double D go?" Ed asked.

"I don't know," the small Ed replied. "Hey, Sock-head, where are you?"

OOO

Inside of another cavern, the muddy Double D begins to clean himself off, wiping off excess mud as he constantly say "filthy" over and over again. After getting completely clean, the Ed looks around to see that he is the only one there, and nowhere is his other friends. He checks his scanner, looking all around before coming to the conclusion that he is, in fact, alone.

"Ed! Eddy! Where are you two?"

OOO

_Mechanical Reaper: ninety-four percent completed_

At the Dreadzone X Station, Gandolfini continues to work away at the Mechanical Reaper project he has been slaving away. He flips up his welding mask and looks over at a computer to check out how the software is handling. The tion type a few lines into the computer and presses enter, waiting and watching the screen as it loads up the program. Then an animation begins to play, showing the final product and an animated Gandolfini controlling the machine as the Mechanical Reaper goes about destroying objects. He types in "nuke" and waits for the animation to react, putting a small nuclear bomb on the screen and having it go off. After the smoke clears, the animated Mechanical Reaper is standing firm.

"Yes! This is the Mechanical Reaper that I remember!" the engineer shouted excitedly. "Now to get all of these parts together so I can have it running in no time."

Just as the tion begins to get back where he once was, the HoloVision begins to play the breaking news music. Gandolfini walks over to the monitor and turns the volume, watching to see what is happening right now.

"_This just in, the Eds are alive_!" York stated. "_That means that this campaign is still going and they still have a chance of leaving Dreadzone X_."

"No, this can't be," Gandolfini mumbles.

"_It just so happen that the Eds have a breathing system in their suits, which gave them the ability to breathe underwater_," Marsha said.

"This can't be right! I know that they are dead!"

Gandolfini hooks his robot arm into a wall and, in frenzy, raps his fingers across the keyboard. He types out a message out so that the Vreedle Brothers and Cad Bane are on the same HoloVision. On the other side, on the planet Ardolis, Bane is looking at a hologram projection of an angry Gandolfini while the Vreedles are watching the same thing with a different device.

"You idiots! I thought that the Eds are dead!" the tion snapped.

"Wait, the Eds are dead?" Octagon asked.

"It appears that they aren't," Bane replied.

"This is your fault, Bane!" Gandolfini growled. "If you would have the Eds with you, they wouldn't be where they are now!"

"Relax, will you?" the bounty hunter replied. "I could have brought them with me, but they chose to drown, and I gave them what they asked for."

"So does this mean that the challenge is still on?" Rhamboid asked.

The engineer begins to drop his anger and lets out a heavy sigh. "Yes, it is still on," he responded. "You still have the chance to capture the Eds before they can get to the hanger. Is that clear?"

"Yes," replied all three.

"Good. Gandolfini Birman, signing off."

The tion removes his arm and turns back over to the HoloVision monitor to watch for a few seconds. During that time, he notices that the Eds are separated, which means that their collars will go off. And if that were to happen… Gandolfini lifts his robot arm and dials in on Noweg, who is in what appears to be in a boiler room.

"Noweg, I thought I told you to stay in my office," Gandolfini said.

"I did," the robot replied, "but I thought I would go down here to check to see if anyone stupid enough to go on with any crazy plan."

Gandolfini thinks about the words his creation said to him, before coming down with a simple thought. "All right," he said, "but I want you to make certain on your word."

"I swear," Noweg said, holding up his left hand.

"You better not betray me," the engineer said, turning off the monitor on the arm.

Noweg puts away the monitor he was using for his conversation with Gandolfini inside of his suit, tucking it in there so it won't fall out. He made sure that if he left the office, he forwards all of the messages that Gandolfini sent to him, making sure that the tion doesn't think that Noweg _is_ betraying his master. The robot turns around to look at the group he is helping out with and takes out the disk he grabbed from Gandolfini's office.

"All right, this here is going to shut off all of the collars in Dreadzone?" he asked, holding up the disk.

"That is what is supposed to do," Mask Hero said. "Otherwise, the Eds are not going to be happy once their collars go off."

"What do you mean?" asked Nazz.

"Well, according to Deadeye James, the Eds got separated when they were sucked down by a whirlpool," Hero replied. "I'm not sure how long before their collars go off, but we need to act fast before that happens."

Then, all of Team Cul-de-Sac's collars begin to beep. The children begin to freak out by their collars beeping, meaning that they have only seconds to do something before they lose all of their heads. Noweg frantically searches all over the disk to find any sort of button and when he did, the beeping got fast, meaning the countdown is going to end. Noweg pushes down on the button, and a long beep is play.

The last thing everyone heard is a beep.

OOO

"I swear to you, I don't love the smart Ed," Marsha said.

"I mean, what's there that's not to like about the guy?" York said.

"Do I need to inflict some damage to that brain of yours?" the little girl threatens.

"Oh, this is getting excited," a Transmorpher said. "Hey you lovebirds, why don't you stop your arguing and focus on what's important. The Eds have finally died."

Marsha face grew grim. "They died?" she said. "How?"

"Apparently, the collars begin beeping," another Transmorpher said, a producer, "and then it stop. So, we're assuming that the Eds are dead."

"No…" the devil child said quietly. "I didn't want them to die this way."

"You are actually showing emotion?" York said. "Who are you and what had you done with Marsha?"

"Uh, no wait," the producer said. "It appears that they are still alive. This thing must be busted again."

"Ha! In your faces, you moron robots!" Marsha shouted. "I guess that you can't kill the Eds after all!"

"What did you just say?" the Transmorpher director asked.

"Now please, leave her be," York said. "She haves a bet going, and she placing all of her winning on this, so if you want to ruin the moment, go ahead."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" the little girl hissed.

"Relax, I got it cover," York whispered back. "Just play along, and we can both keep our heads."

"I'm so glad that the Eds are still alive," Marsha said.

"Yeah, so are we," the Transmorphers moaned sarcastically.

OOO

All Eddy could remember is that his collar was beeping, but then he is staring at Ed, who haves his head stuck in the ground. He thought about hitting Ed with the wrench, but seeing how close they were to losing their heads, he changes his thoughts. The small Ed walks over to what appears to be a door and cracks it open, peeking inside to make sure that the coast is clear, and then he opens the door widely.

"Hey Lumpy, I found an exit," Eddy said. "Let's go!"

"I'm a dirtpecker," the tall Ed said.

The two boys look around the room to make sure that there aren't any enemies anywhere, and they begin to travel on. And that's when Eddy's foot snags onto some trap-wire, tripping an alarm and sending hundreds of Transmorphers in their direction. Before long, the Transmorphers surround the Eds, all ready to take on the two boys.

"Can't this day get any worse?" Eddy whines.

OOO

On Double D's end, he is trekking through a dark, damp part of the mountain, walking around puddles and stalagmites as he makes his way through the darkness. He could barely making out signs of any way out, and with so little lighting, he could mistake them for a way out. He is currently thinking that he is dead, since he collar was beeping, but he could feel everything around him, and his collar did stop beeping before it can explode, meaning that Double D is as much alive as his friends, wherever they are.

Double D steps on to a rock, which triggers a pair of doors to open up and he looks around to see if anyone is there. To his disappointment, there is no one there, but which also means that there is no signs of ghosts or Transmorphers, not to mention the Vreedles or Cad Bane, so he walks inside of the room. After giving the room a good scanning, he finds that there are no signs of any disturbances or traps in the room.

That is when Double D trips over a trap-wire, which pulls open several hatch doors and ghosts begin to flood the room. The smart Ed got up and he notices the horde of ghost robots and organics in the room with him, which made him very queasy inside. As the ghosts begin to move towards the Ed, he gives them a small, weak wave.

"I wonder how the others are doing," he said to himself.

OOO

Ed is running for his dear life, while Eddy is sitting right on top of Ed, shooting away at the Transmorphers that are trying to kill them. The tall Ed is sprinting as fast as he could, running past rocks that got in his way as the morphing robots turn their legs into something that gives them better running power. Eddy takes out the Dual Cyclos and begins tossing them around, allowing the yo-yo's to hit each robot that got near them and knocking them back.

Ed makes for a sharp turn and Eddy grabs on while struggling with a Transmorpher that he snagged with the yo-yo's. The robot tries to morphs its way out of the hold, but it hits a stalactite in its face and cutting the robot. Eddy switches out for the Dual Vipers and continues to shoot, allowing all of the rounds to bounce around the room while Ed is still running to get far away as possible.

"My arms are tire!" Ed shouted.

"We can't give up now," replied Eddy. "We still got to find Double D and get rid of these things."

Suddenly, Ed slips on a mossy rock and the two begin to tumble, bouncing forward before crashing into the rocky walls and coming to a halt. They got back up to notice the Transmorphers chasing them stopping where they are, and they slowly approach on the Eds with morphed arms that resemble razors and swords. Ed and Eddy got themselves ready for the fight, taking out the Dual Cyclos and preparing the Neo-Crushers to plow through this crowd.

Then Ed takes Eddy by his hair strands and tosses him across, giving him spin as the small Ed twirls through the Transmorpher and destroying them with the yo-yo's. Ed comes running right behind and punching his way through with the Neo-Crushers, taking the Transmorphers down one by one before Eddy comes reeling back and latching on the tall Ed's head. A lone Transmorpher is standing and when it spots the Eds getting away, it charges for them, all before Eddy uses the Scorpion Flail on the robot.

Now, the tunnel that they are in is clear of the robots, and the boys are standing among piles of pipes use for the Transmorphers. A door opens up, showing the inside of another tunnel, and this time, the Eds look around to make sure that they don't trigger anything unless they want to face off against another horde of Transmorphers. Then Eddy notices a bolt crank in the room, and Ed begins to look at him with a smile.

"I know, I know," the small Ed said, "I need to do the cranks."

"Buttered toast," Ed replied.

OOO

Meanwhile, on Double D's side, the Ed is struggling with the enemies on his part, the ghosts that he release while trying to get out of the cave that he is in. The most troubling some are the Tremors, which when they slam into the ground, they generate a sonic wave that will instantly drain all of Double D's health. The Ed counters the action with the Telekinesis Gem, bouncing the attack back towards the creators and defeating them.

Right behind the Tremors are the Riolians, all deck out in their battle armor as they try to get swings at Double D, but the Ed is too nimble for them to hit. Double D jumps back and concentrates on figuring out a way to get out of the crowd until he realize that if these are really ghosts, he could slip through them. So he makes for a running start, but he comes to a screeching halt as he slams into the front of an Executioner.

"I got to read up on poltergeist when we get back home," the Ed said, rubbing his head.

After getting feeling back in his body, he rolls behind the Executioner as the robot slams its ghostly axe in the ground. Yet he knows that ghosts are meant to be somewhat solid, seeing how the robot can withstand being hit by the Ed makes the boy think how that axe will affect him. Then he got back into focus and begins to run away, getting away from some Cycloids' laser and a D-Z Viper's gun.

The smart Ed pulls out the Hunter Mine Launcher and drops four mines behind him, allowing the mines to travel up to the ghosts and destroying them. Even though to Double D that the ghosts appear to be able to walk through, they still can take a beating from just about anything, including psychokinesis from the Telekinesis Gem. Now, Double D is at an dead-end, and the remaining ghosts are closing up on him, sealing off any available path of escape.

"There got to be something that we could negotiate here," the smart Ed said, trying to get the ghosts reason with him, but weren't listening.

Suddenly, he could feel a surge of energy running through his body, feeling the same feeling that he felt from the Extraterrestrial match. Then he comes to his senses and forces the energy out of his body, trying to prevent whatever happen at the match to ever happen again. With that release of energy, it creates a bubble that the ghosts are pushing against, trying to break through something that Double D didn't realize.

"What is going on here?" he asked. "Where did this come from and why did I felt that energy running through me?"

He could hear something in his head, but he shakes it off as he takes out the Fusion Rifle and aims it in front of him. The trigger is pull and the bubble burst, sending out a massive amount of energy from the popping, and the Ed is standing there completely flabbergasted. He swears that he is trying to get out from the crowd, not just shooting the bubble to knock all of the ghosts away. Again, he shakes it off as he walks forward to find a way out.

Just as he begins to feel around for a switch that may open a door, a Nitebite comes up and begins to charge at the Ed, mouth wide open for it to chomp down on the boy. Double D freaks by the sight of the shark-like creature and then takes out the Holoshield Launcher to fire a single shield and protecting himself. The Nitebite leaps up and its nose touches the shield and it instantly froze up from making contact while staying in mid-air. Double D looks at the frozen Nitebite and he gives it a touch on the snout, only to shatter the ice and causing the creature to break apart along with the ice.

"That's some chilling agent," the Ed said.

Then, a door opens up and he looks inside of the room to make sure that there aren't any traps that may have him face off against more ghosts. Then he notices a bolt crank and then notices more as he walks inside of the room to get more of a view.

"I sure wish that Eddy was here," he said to himself.

OOO

The children begin to wake up, getting up from what seems to be an eternity, only to wake up to see Noweg typing away at a computer, punching in keys as he works out on a debugging system on the computer. Behind them, Mask Hero is digging through one of the bags that they are carrying and begins to set up the explosives, sticking them to a boiler and getting the timer set.

"Ah, so you five have finally woke up," the masked teen said, turning away from the bomb.

"Are we dead?" Kevin asked.

"No," Noweg replied. "It was my quick reaction time that saved you lot, not to mention the Eds."

"And speaking of them, how are they doing?" Jonny asked.

"I don't know," Hero responded. "They are in a part of a mountain that doesn't have any cameras, and not to mention that Deadeye James is currently occupied with something else, so he hasn't checked in on them."

"Then the Eds are dead!" Rolf shouted.

"No, they still have a chance," Nazz stated. "We can't rush to thinking that our only chance of getting out of here is gone, and we can't assume anything until we know how the Eds are really doing."

"But still, they got to get off the world if you want to leave," Noweg said. "Without them, Gandolfini will come in and have you exterminated."

"I rather take my chance with him if the Eds are dead," Kevin said. "He doesn't scare me, and we still have Hero here to help us get out of this mess."

"Thank you Kevin," Hero replied. "Now Noweg, have you got the EMP disk all set to go?"

"Just need to crack one more code…"

The disk next to the robot begins to glow green, as data begins to surge out of the disk and begins to appear on the computer monitor. Then the data is sent through the cable network before reaching to the satellite on the station, radiating pulses of EMP waves throughout the whole galaxy and out from there. Those EMP waves then reach the gladiators, defragging their collars and shutting them down for good without them knowing. Back at the station, the children and the others pry their collars and let their collars bang across the floor.

"We did it!" Jimmy shouted.

"But we're not out yet," Kevin said.

"He's right," Hero said. "We still need to get everyone off this station and send this place to kingdom come."

"Uh, I better get moving," Noweg said, backing away very caution-like. "I need to get the gladiators onto ships."

"Why did that what-cha-ma-doodle look so nervous?" Rolf asked.

"That's why," Hero said, pointing towards a group of Range Strikers. "I'll hold them off. You five keep setting up the explosives until I get back."

The children grab onto the bags and begin to run off as Mask Hero draws out his sword and places his Beast Mask on. The children look back to see that the masked teen is ripping through the gunmen robot, before they got back to running and heading off deeper into the core of the station.

OOO

"What don't you get, the part about me actually threatening you about killing or the fact that you are incredibly stupid?"

"We aren't stupid," the Transmorpher director replied. "It's you that's stupid."

Marsha could not hold in her rage for any longer. They have been teasing her about her relationship with Double D, and the fact that they are superior to her than she think she is. Sure, Marsha can put up with York up to a point, but having the Transmorphers in the same room as her rage is not a very good sign for anyone.

"Now Marsha, surely you can think about this more rationally," York said nicely.

"Quiet you!" the devil child snapped. "This is between me and the damned robots that Gandolfini made. If I can't win this, then my reputation of me being a demon is ruin."

"What reputation?" a producer asked. "From what we know, all we been hearing is you moaning in your sleep about that red Ed boy, and you getting heated up just thinking about him. What does that say about your reputation?"

"Shut up!" Marsha ordered, getting embarrass in her voice and turning a bright pink.

"I'm sure that if I'm some lowly fangirl, I'll be interested in that Ed myself," another Transmorpher producer said. "But how should I know? I'm just a simple robot that doesn't give a flying Swarmer's ass about the Eds."

"Shut up!" Marsha screamed, now more embarrass than before.

"Uh, we should listen to her," York said. "She's really getting pissed about this."

"What is it to you?" a cameraman said. "We are the better version of your low-life film crew, and we take orders from our master. You don't have the power to order us around, especially some little child that is too much a horny schoolgirl that cares about some low-life organic from a race that is more pathetic than anything else in this cluster, and from a muscle man who can't even harm a dying, sick fly."

York bows his head down to cover his embarrassment, while Marsha is struggling to keep her embarrassment from overpowering her. With the Transmorphers' mean and hurtful words, they know that it is the truth, but they could make things different, starting with the Transmorphers themselves.

"I can hurt someone," the muscle man said quietly.

"What was that?" another cameraman asked. "Speak up so everyone can hear you."

"How about you asses come over here to listen for yourselves?" the little girl said.

The Transmorpher cameraman backs away from its camera and walks up to York. It leans in as if it was listening to York, but the muscle man got up and drills a solid fist into the robot's face, knocking its head off and causing the pipes to scatter. The other Transmorphers got themselves ready for a fight, but York got back down in his chair and cracks his punching fist's knuckles.

"You have some nerve to punch one of our kind," the first producer said. "For that, you two are getting the shocking of your life!"

It grabs the console that activates the shocking agent inside of the collars and presses down on the button, allowing the signal to activate the shocking. Everyone waited for something to happen, even York and Marsha flinch as they prepare for the shocking, but nothing came out. The Transmorpher producer rapidly presses the button before it breaks the console, and York and Marsha is staring at the robots evilly.

"You must have done something with your collars!" the director shouted.

"Uh, have you notice anyone one of us ever touching our collars from when you shock York?" Marsha asked, trying to prove her point. They haven't touch their collars since York got zapped, and they wouldn't even dare touch them in fear of being electrocuted.

"Still, even if you haven't touch your collars, you two are going to pay for your actions," the first producer said, throwing the scraps aside.

It reaches over and grabs onto the collar of Marsha's sweater, hoisting her up as it places its free hand's claws next to the little girl's skull. The other Transmorphers got up from where they are and begin to crowd in on York to strain him down, but he proves them to be stronger than them, knocking them away as he punches through to get to Marsha.

"Take another step, and this girl is going to have her brains skewer!" the producer threatens "unless, we could make a deal of some sort."

"What kind of deal?" the devil child asked.

The Transmorphers whispers out the deal into Marsha's ear. "You're a sick freak!" she shouted in response. "There's no way that I'm risking my virginity on the likes of you!"

"You're still a virgin?" York asked.

"Oh, you still care about that Ed, don't you?" the robot asked.

"What did I told you earlier?" Marsha growls. "I told you to shut it about this, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Then why don't I kill you right in front of millions of viewers?" the Transmorpher asked. "I'm sure that the viewers are anxious to see someone get kill."

"Over York's dead body!"

"You're still a virgin?" York asked.

Marsha swings her body to get herself free, but the Transmorpher wraps its hand around the girl's neck and starts to dig its finger into her skull. She lets out a small yelp as York begins to charge at the robot. Then the door on the other side of the room blew off of its hinges, flying over to where the Transmorpher is and slicing the robot in half. Marsha is thrown into her chair, where she lets out a big scream as Deadeye James comes walking into the room.

"Need any assistance?" the bounty hunter asked.

The little girl pants a little as she looks to see the man in front of her. "What the...?" she said. "I thought you were dead."

"Uh, weren't you with us when I was with the Eds?" James asked.

"Yeah," the little girl replied. "I also saw you with some other dreamy guy. I have never his face before."

"That's because that was Mask Hero," Deadeye stated.

The devil child begins to blush. "Well, how was I supposed to know how amazing he looks under that black mask of his?" she said.

As Deadeye James begins to unlock the door to the room holding the real film crew, he notices splashes of acid lying around the room. He begins to question in his head, thinking about what the commentators did to the Transmorphers while he was getting to the blimp, but he shrugs it off as he frees the crew.

"All right, I'm going to help out the Eds," the bounty hunter said. "Since you guys can't really do a thing, I'm going to see if I can help the boys out a bit."

He steps through the door and enters the transport that was carrying the Eds to the planet, and got himself into the cockpit. While the Eds were falling, he decided to surprise the robots onboard and take over the ship for himself, since he has no other way to get off the planet and he needs to be contact with the Eds in case they are in trouble. He turns on the radar specially made for tracking the Eds, and he could see that they are deep inside of the mountain, slowly getting to their target.

The transport ship undocks from the blimp and it flies off to the where the X Gauntlet is, while the film crew begins to get back in groove, setting up everything so they can get back to filming. Marsha spins to face the window and York is still staring at the little girl.

"So York, I can finally say it," the little girl said. "I'm madly in love for Double D, and there's no way those Transmorphers are going to do anything to prevent me from being with him. Let aside that I get to Mask Hero first."

"You're still a virgin?" York asked, before getting pellet by a heel.

OOO

Down inside of the mountain, the two Eds of Ed and Eddy are busy at work with the bolt cranks. Well, only Eddy is busy cranking away, while Ed is defending the small Ed from a horde of Transmorphers. As Eddy is busy with the cranks, the Transmorphers come in and try to break Eddy away from the bolt, but Ed shoots them away with either the Arbiter or the B-6 Obliterator. Then Eddy is done with the crank he is on and moves over to the next one, while helping his tall friend out by letting out some tops and let them shoot.

The boys have already completed two cranks so far, and there are two more up ahead, let aside the one that Eddy is doing already. More Transmorphers come in, and Ed continues to break through the horde, getting tired by the minute. Then, while he tries to use the Arbiter, he collapsed from exhausting, and the robots begin to swarm around him.

"Ed!" Eddy shouted, finishing the crank as he takes out the Scorpion Flail.

He flings the mace ball at the crowd, sending out bolts of electricity to break up the crowd and destroying the Transmorphers. Ed then got up back on his feet and takes out the Arbiter, firing out a single round and letting the timer to go off. The following explosion destroys a couple of Transmorphers heading in their direction.

"Man, that was a close one," Eddy sighed.

"No thanks are necessary," Ed said.

"Well, we still got two cranks left," the small Ed said, hoisting the wrench up to his shoulder. "You think you still have some fighting power left in you?"

"I'm too pooped," Ed replied, sitting down.

"Me too."

They both sat down on the floor, relaxing as they recover from running and fighting the Transmorphers. They have been at this since they have got into the first room of the cave, ever since they last heard of Double D. Now, here they are, fighting against an army of morphing robots that could kill them in a heartbeat, while trying to get up to a hanger while cranking bolts.

While they were relaxing, an explosion went off right above their heads. The boys move out of the way right before the rocks could crush them and they look to see what made the hole. From the hole came the bounty hunter Cad Bane, flying in using his jets on his boots and he lands a few feet away from the boys, giving them distances so they prepare themselves for a fight.

"Hello, Ed boys," Bane said.

OOO

While the Eds are dealing with Bane, Double D is getting the bolt cranks done while facing off against ghosts that he hasn't face yet. The Ed is getting the bolts done by using his Telekinesis Gem, while he, himself, is shooting the ghosts with the Fusion Rifle. While doing this, there were times where he needs his full concentration on the bolt crank, since that requires every ounce of focus on that since one misstep will reset the crank.

An Oozlian warrior comes up and jabs his spear into Double D, but he switches out the rifle for the Hunter Mine Launcher, allowing the mine to blow up in front of the warrior and defeating the ghost. The mini mines bounce around, taking out small ghosts and distracting the large ghosts as the boy finishes cranking the bolt. After screwing the bolt down, he turns back to fire another mine and distract the ghosts more.

That was Double D's second bolt in the tunnel that he is in, and there are three more ahead of him. While he is getting the cranks done, he is facing off against ghosts, and without Eddy with him, this is a very painful process to do. And with only the Telekinesis Gem doing the actual bolt cranking, he is left alone with a horde of ghosts to knock them down.

While walking over to where the third bolt is, an explosion erupted, and two figures walk out from the smoke, coughing and hagging. Double D turns to see who made the explosion, only to see that, after the smoke clear, the Vreedle Brothers are standing there in the tunnel.

"I told you to take it easy with that cannon," Octagon said. "You know how that thing can destroy rock beds."

"Well, I thought I heard something in here," Rhamboid replied. "I figure as much that I could blast through to find whoever is in here."

"Well speak of the devil himself," Octagon said. "It looks like he came to us."

"I hope that Ed and Eddy are having better luck than I am," Double D said quietly.

OOO

Back over to where Ed and Eddy are, the two are standing still as they wait for either one of them or Bane to make the first move. The three have been waiting there for a full minute, waiting for something to happen, but that is happening is nothing. Absolute silence fills the room, surrounding the Eds and Bane, with some uneasiness coming from Eddy.

"If you want to move, go ahead," Bane said.

"What are you doing here?" Eddy shouted.

"I'm here for one thing. To get paid for bringing you three in," the bounty hunter replied.

"Yeah, but you should get your eyes check," the small Ed stated. "There are only two of us here, and you can't get paid if we're not together."

"That's fine," Bane said. "I'm also instructed to kill you three, which will also get me paid as well."

"That's weird," Ed said, scratching his head.

"No, that's how the universe works," Bane responded. "We work for someone and we get paid to get the job done. That's how I work, only I go for the highest bid, and what Gandolfini is offering me is even higher than what the Separatists can offer me."

"You fight Jedi?" Ed asked.

"I see that you know of my work," the bounty hunter said. "That's quite impressive for someone of your race."

"Hey, we known about this for a long time," Eddy stated, "and I'm pretty sure that we can take you down."

"Be that way, but I have to warn you."

Bane takes out a set of bolas and swings them towards the small Ed, while Eddy bats them away with the wrench and swings a single Dual Cyclo at the bounty hunter. The yo-yo wraps around one of Bane's wrists, getting a good grip on him, as he takes a finger and presses a button, activating the jets and taking off, dragging Eddy along. Ed begins to chase after his flying friend, who is still holding onto the string, while Bane is shaking Eddy off of him. Bane then resorts to take out one of his pistols and shoots at Eddy's hand, knocking him off of the string.

Cad Bane got back down on the ground and he frees himself from the Dual Cyclo. Eddy bounces a bit while Ed uses the Magma Cannon to shoot Bane. The bounty hunter dodges the incoming blasts by hiding behind a rock and he waits patiently for the Eds to come running up where he is. Once they did, he rolls out a couple of bombs and they went off as they step on top of them, knocking the boys off the ground and sent them flying.

OOO

"So, what exactly are you two?" Double D asked.

"We are the Vreedles," Octagon replied.

"No, I mean your race."

"Race? What race?" Rhamboid replied.

"No, I mean your species," Double D replied, a bit furious.

The brothers look at each other in confusion. "We're not sure what we are," Octagon said.

"Look, I know I'm asking you questions when you're trying to capture us," Double D said, "but I'm just curious about the life around us, and my scanner isn't working with you two."

"Well, could we go back to blasting you?" Rhamboid asked.

"Yes, please."

The Vreedles pull out their guns and begin to fire, while Double D uses the Holoshield Launcher to block the shots. After the smoke clears, the boy begins to run away, while the brothers are behind the Ed, shooting whenever they got the chance. While they are running, Double D pulls out the Mini Turret Launcher and places turret around in a strategic way, making sure that the turrets will slow down the Vreedles.

As soon as the turrets came up, Rhamboid takes his gun and swings the weapon at the turrets, while his brother Octagon blasts the other turrets. While they were taking out the turrets, they didn't the one that Double D laid to surprise the brothers, shooting them down as Double D gets further and further away from the repos. The boy comes up to a large room with water dripping from above, and he could see a door to the right of him. As he makes for the door, an energy shot shoots over his head, and he turns to hear the Vreedles coming towards him

"There's no place left to run!" Octagon shouted. "We got you surrounded!"

Double D decides to go with the Holoshield Launcher again and fires two shields to block the entrance to the room. As the brothers come running up, they could feel the coldness coming off of the shields and they back away so they won't get frozen. Behind the shields are three mines, waiting patiently as the brothers wait in agony.

"What have we got ourselves into?" Octagon asked.

OOO

Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy are being drag behind by Cad Bane, who lasso in the duo with the bolas that Eddy swatted with the wrench. Ed and Eddy are trying as hard as they can to break themselves free from the bolas, but Bane wraps them around them good enough as

"Quit your struggling," Bane said. "I'll have you two out of here as soon as I find you other friend."

"Why don't you kill us right here?" Eddy asked.

"Kid, have you ever figure out how the bounty hunter business works?" Bane said. "We bounty hunters work to get paid, and we will go for the highest offer out there, whether it's a simple retrieval mission to a more complex hunting mission. And when it comes to living objects, there is a strict guideline that requires us to keep the target alive as long as possible. That way, we could earn more, instead of bringing in a corpse and getting half or a quarter of the original bounty."

"Where's the quarter?" Eddy asked.

Bane lets out an irritated sigh. "Look, I don't want to kill you, but keep it up with the random questions and I'll put holes in you where they shouldn't be," the bounty hunter said, taking out a pistol.

At that instant, Ed uses the spikes on the Neo-Crushers to break them free from the bolas and the two of them got the Arbiter and the Dual Cyclos out. Eddy ties the string together to form the nun-yo's, having them ready to quickly bash Cad Bane when necessary, while Ed is shooting the Arbiter wildly. The duo begin to tag-team, switching out attack, as they try to take out the bounty hunter, while Bane is calculating the way to turn the battle over to his advantage.

Then, an explosion broke out and the Eds look behind to see a pair of handcuffs coming towards them and they dodge out of the way in time. The handcuffs continue to travel through the air before Bane shoots them down, stopping the cuffs in mid-air and letting them drop to the ground. The three look to see who threw the handcuffs and they notice another pair of handcuffs spinning around on a finger, along with a metallic hand with a enlarge wrist dripping out with a bullet belt.

"Well, it's about time that we meet, Cad Bane," Deadeye said.

"It's about time that you got here," Eddy said. "You could have shown up sooner when we need it!"

"Sorry, but I was taking care of business up on the surface," James replied.

"Who are you?" Bane asked.

"The name's James Guns, but everyone in the galaxy knows me as 'Deadeye' James because of my deadlock eye of mine."

"Is this some joke?" Bane asked. "What are you supposed to be some cop of some sort?"

"Actually, I'm a bounty hunter just like you," Deadeye replied, "but we work on different causes."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll be off with the Eds," Bane said.

Without them knowing, the two Eds slip pass Cad Bane and they are heading off deeper in the cave, getting closer to their target up ahead. Bane begins to pursue after them, but Deadeye shoots out a single bullet from his belt, only to shoot right over Bane's shoulder.

"We aren't actually done here, Bane," James said. "I'm here to bring you in."

"And how are you going to do that?" Bane asked.

"We're going to fight using good ol' fisticuffs," James said, winding up his bullet belt into his wrist. "Is that all right with you?"

"I don't do hand-to-hand combat," Cad Bane replied.

"Well, start learning," Deadeye said, charging at Bane.

OOO

Double D is very far ahead of the Vreedles, where to as of them, they are slugging to catch up with the Ed. They try to shoot him down from behind, but the distance between them and Double D is great, and they can't hold the guns straight while they are running. Then the two came to a stop to catch their breaths before getting back up and start running again.

"Now if only there is some sort of diversion that can work to our advantage," Octagon said.

"How about that?" Rhamboid said, pointing to a small crack in the wall where it is dripping water.

"Perfect!"

The brothers got ahead of where the crack is and Octagon shoots at the crack and lets the blast widen the crack. The impact cause water to burst out from the crack and gushing down another tunnel, one that Double D isn't using.

"Well, that was a waste of a round," Rhamboid said.

"Still, this current may come in handy later on," Octagon said.

The brothers continue on running, in hopes that they could catch up with Double D. Far ahead, the smart Ed is coming up to a turn, where he could see that the tunnel he is in is coming to a fork in the road, and if he continues on this path, he could be heading straight for the next goal. On the other side, the two Eds could see the path straight ahead, figuring that there is where they should go next. The next thing they know, the three collide, hitting each other and dropping down to the ground before getting up to realize who they hit.

"Eddy! Ed!"

"Double D!" Ed shouted, grabbing onto the smart Ed and squeezing him tightly.

"Yes Ed, it's nice to see you again," Double D said lightly.

"All right Ed, you can let go now," Eddy said.

Ed drops Double D on the ground as the trio notices Deadeye crashing into the wall and the Vreedle Brothers coming out the tunnel where Double D came from. Bane comes flying out of the tunnel where Eddy and Ed came from, charging straight for where James is and the good bounty hunter got up to continue to fight with Cad Bane. The Eds notice a pair of large doors down in the tunnel ahead of them, and the three begin to charge right for it.

"Hey, they're getting away," Rhamboid said.

"Don't just stand there, go after them!" Bane ordered.

"What about you?" Octagon asked.

"I'm bailing out of here," the bounty hunter replied. "This mission has gone on long enough, and those Eds are getting close to their goal."

"Well, I think my job is done," Deadeye said. "I was really here to stall you long enough for the Eds to get off this world."

Bane lets out an irritated snarl before dropping a smokescreen down. After the smoke clears, the bounty hunter is gone and Deadeye is left alone, seeing that the Vreedles are not done for this mission. The remaining bounty hunter got up to where the doors and heads inside of the hanger to catch up with the rest of the group.

Inside of the hanger, Double D is typing away at the computer which is controlling the barrier protecting the Hovership. Ed is beating at the shield, while is Eddy is leaning on his wrench, watching the others do their work. Then Eddy notices something about his friends and he begins to fiddle with his collar.

"All right, the shield should go down in… Eddy, what are you doing?"

Eddy's collar hits the floor, and the small boy looks up to see the astonish look on his smart friend. "What?"

"You… You… You took off your collar," Double D said, pointing at Eddy with a shaky finger.

"Yeah?"

"But isn't your collar supposed to go off if we tamper with them?" the smart Ed asked.

"Yeah?"

"Then how come you're still…" Then he remembers what Mask Hero was talking about. He said that Noweg was going to work to deactivate the collars, and now here is Eddy with the collar off his neck and still standing.

Ed and Double D pry their collars and let them drop to the ground, giving them the room they have been longing for. They are now free from the possibility of getting electrocuted or decapitated from an explosion. Then, a shot zips right behind Double D's head and hits the computer where he was working on, destroying the computer and all of the Eds' work.

"All right, if anyone of you want to live, I suggest that you three will come with us, and then we'll take you back to the station," Octagon said, holding up the gun he is using.

"In your dreams," Eddy said, taking out the Cricket.

"Ha! What's that little thing going to do?" Octagon snorts.

"More than enough to make you history!"

Then the whole room begins to shake violently and the floor beneath Rhamboid and Octagon Vreedle open up to allow the flood they have made earlier to rise up and knock the brothers through the roof. The water continues to gush out, sending the Vreedles flying through the air and then to hit the water, landing right next to where their ship is.

"This here is a predicament that I did not anticipate one bit," Octagon said, his hat drooping over his face.

"Me neither, brother," Rhamboid replied.

Back up on the hanger, the shield that is protecting the Hovership dies down, and the Eds slowly approach the ship as they begin to get ready for departure.

"Well, it appears that we have succeed in another campaign," Double D said.

"That just leaves us with Nefarious," Eddy said.

"Ha ha ha, now eat my big burger," Ed said.

"Where did that come from?" asked Eddy.

The three of them board the Hovership, with Ed taking the heavy turret while the others got inside of the cockpit. After getting the ship on, Double D lifts the Hovership up and out of the hanger, and on their way off the planet.

OOO

Back at the Dreadzone X station and inside of Dr. Nefarious' personal quarters, the evil scientist laughs heavily as he watches the Eds fly off

"Now it is the time Lawrence," Nefarious said. "It's time to release the newly resurrected Klunk on the galaxy, starting with the Eds!"

"Uh, are you sure that Klunk can withstand the transformations that the micro chip Gandolfini gave to you?" Lawrence asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" the Exterminator replied. "Are you ready Klunk?"

The Clank clone is sitting on a couch and is evilly laughing, while gleaming his red eyes and tapping his fingers. "I'm all set, my master," Klunk said. "I'll make sure that the Eds never mess with you, not now, not ever."

"Excellent! Now, be the good little robot that you are and destroy those squishies!"

The small robot jumps from the couch and begins to head for the door, but instead of opening the door, he went straight through the wall.

"He still got a lot of work to be done," Lawrence sighs. "Why could you have saved him for some later time?"

"Because that the Eds need to be dead before they can get to me!" Nefarious replied. "How can I be head Exterminator if those three come and ruin my perfect winning streak?"

"It's because you never really use the Harbinger on anyone when you first got it, and those three don't really stand a chance against it," the butler replied.

"That's right! And it won't be long before I can personally defeat the… what did I asked you?"

"Nothing," Lawrence replied.

* * *

End of part two. Yeah, I kinda twist that question around with Nefarious there. Who knew that he's stupider than he thinks he is.

And now, that the main campaign is complete, I think that it's time to bring in the big guns. Yeah, with Klunk back in the picture, especially with the Transmorpher program in him, it's no wonder that I made this planet into a three-part story.

Now, if you go back, you may notice that I wrote this like things are being done at separate times, but when Eddy, Ed and Double D are doing their things, there are doing this at the same times. The two parts that feature Team Cul-de-Sac are keyed into this story, especially with the deactivating of the collars in time before they exploded, are there only to give it filler but provide more to what's going on.

And then there's York and Marsha with the Transmorphers. I was going to do something with them more in the first part, but I couldn't find any place to put it in, especially when Marsha expose her feelings about Double D. It's about freaking time I did that.

And as for my guests: Cad Bane is on his way off of the planet and the Vreedles are floating in the water, kinda sitting there until they decide when to get up. Yeah, I didn't want to kill them, since they may appear later on and I don't mean in any of my work.

And the little bit of "now eat my big burger," I rip that from a show. It's not inappropriate, it's just relating to food, that's all.

Finally, stick around because the battle between the Eds and Klunk begins on the next chapter! And again, please review, thank you very much.


	29. Act V, Ch 29: Eds vs Klunk

OK, time to wrap this three-part series with a boss battle, and with the one, the only… in the sounding voice of Dr. Nefarious: "Klunk!" Yup, this chapter centers on the little robot clone of Clank, and this here will show the true power of the Transmorpher program. Get ready for some action and a whole lot of beating up.

And I still have the Vreedles and Cad Bane in this. I'll get rid of them towards the end (not kill them!)

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own _Ed, Edd n Eddy_, _Ratchet & Clank_, or anything else. _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci, _Ratchet & Clank_ is copyrighted by Insomniac Games, and any other ideas are copyrighted by their original creators. I do, however, own any original content mention in this story**.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine – The Eds v. Klunk

"_I could see your future with a sweet child in your life, Double D_."

_Mechanical Reaper: ninety-six percent completed_

At the Dreadzone station, Gandolfini is welding in the left arm into the torso of the Mechanical Reaper. He has gotten through seven-eighths of the arm, getting all of the wires and loose articles inside when he put the arm to the torso. He looks away from his creation to look at the HoloVision monitor, only to notice that the Eds are on their way off the planet and back to the station. The tion bursts away from the Mechanical Reaper and runs over to the computer, furiously typing all sorts of commands that are going out to blimp.

"Come in film crew," Gandolfini furiously said. "Are you there?"

The screen alters and Marsha's bright devil face appears on the screen. "Hello Gandolfini!"

"You little brat! What have you done with my Transmorphers?" the tion asked.

"Oh, they're here," Marsha replied, "except all of them are on the floor dead."

The engineer slams his robot arm into the keyboard and lets out a roar. "What happened to them?"

"Let me tell you, it wasn't one of us," York replied, showing up on the same monitor.

"If I find out that if any of you two were behind this," Gandolfini said, "you wish you haven't mess with the likes of me!"

He shuts the monitor off and got back to work on the arm. He needs to finish this project before the Eds get to the station, otherwise they will be in the stadium fighting Dr. Nefarious and defeating him, giving them the rights to leave the stadium. And then there's Mask Hero…

To the tion, he knows that the masked teen knows all about him before and he remembers some things about the past. He couldn't put his finger to it, but he can't seem to remember the face to his apprentice, but whatever is under that mask holder is the key to preventing the end of DreadZone. Even if it means using only an incomplete robot to prevent the faith of the grandest of all robot legions that the universe have ever seen.

Gandolfini got back to his work, finally sealing the left arm to the torso.

_Mechanical Reaper: ninety-seven percent completed._

OOO

"Boy, wait 'til we tell him that the collars are ineffective," Marsha said, kicking back in her chair.

"But what will happen once the Eds get off the planet?" York asked. "I mean, they were sent here to be killed in the first place."

"I'm pretty sure that they can handle whatever Gandolfini throws at them," the little girl said. "If there is anything that they can overcome, I'm sure that there's nothing that Gandolfini can do to stop them."

Behind them, the Eds are flying out from the hanger on the island and are out in the open air. Double D is piloting them far from the base and is getting them ready for the space travel. Eddy is looking over a pamphlet that he found in a glove compartment in front of him, reading about how the Hovership that they are in can work in space.

"Here's something about getting this in space," the small Ed said.

"Really? May I see that?" Double D asked.

Eddy hands the pamphlet over to the smart Ed and he begins to look over the booklet. He looks over the section about the space travel, carefully studying every ounce of detail he could before the Eds dare to go out into open space. Double D then closes the pamphlet and hands it back over to Eddy, where he takes it and shoves it back into the glove compartment.

"_Hello Eds, it's me_."

"James, is that you?" Double D said.

"_I'm calling from down below on the island_," the bounty hunter replied. "_Listen, I need you three to help me blow up this place_."

"Wait, why?"

"_It has to do with not only the potentials of having Dreadzone use this place again_," Deadeye replied, "_but also to prevent the pirates that used this base again_."

"There are pirates here?" Ed asked.

"_Used to_," James replied. "_Thanks to Dreadzone operating here, the pirates have to relocate to a moon not-so-far from here. But, after hearing about you leaving this place, they decided to move back here_."

"What's so bad about pirates?" Eddy asked.

"Think of it Eddy," Double D said. "If they operate here, they are going to be pillaging precious stuff from passers-by and they will be killing innocent people as well."

Eddy begins to think about it and then lets out a heavy sigh. "Fine, we're in," he said.

"_Thanks a lot_," James replied. "_Now, while I wasn't helping you, I secretly place explosives around the base when the film crew didn't notice. And here is where you three come in. The explosives I set contain enough punch that will send me to the Solana galaxy if I'm not careful and they can't be triggered by a simple press of a button_."

"You want Ed to shoot the explosives?" Double D asked.

"_I couldn't say it better_," the bounty hunter replied. "_Don't worry though. I'll be up with you to get the ones on the other side of the mountain_."

"All right, thank you," Double D said, turning off the radio. "So, we got one more challenge before we are leaving."

"Why can't this end right here and right now?" Eddy asked. "I mean, haven't we gone through enough already?"

They felt the ship tip down and the boys grab a hold onto their seats for the dive. Instead, the ship comes back up and the Eds rock for a bit. Once the Hovership stop rocking, the boys in the cockpit look outside to see what made the Hovership rock. Standing on the nose of the ship is, to the Eds, the robot from a long time ago.

"Is that Clank?" Double D asked.

"Who?"

"You know, the little robot that was with Ratchet?" the smart Ed said.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about," Eddy replied.

"I'm back!" the small robot said dramatically.

OOO

At the station, the children of Team Cul-de-Sac are now deep in the core of the station, practically almost to the main power source that is the heart of the Dreadzone X Station. The children are setting up the explosives that will eventually set the stage for the grand finale of DreadZone, and hopefully get them off the station and back home on Earth. Mask Hero come racing into the room that the kids are in, using a makeshift shield that he made with one of his masks to block the shots from Range Strikers.

"How things going with those explosives?" the masked teen asked.

"We're almost done with the final bag," Kevin replied.

A Range Striker shoots above Mask Hero's shield and towards over one of the explosives are. The blast misses the explosives, only bouncing off the pipes and onto the catwalk that the children are on.

"Hey, watch where you are shooting that thing!" Nazz shouted.

Mask Hero pins the shield down into the catwalk and takes his sword to slice off the heads of the gunmen. He then places the sword in the sheath and walks up to the kids to help them out with the project, while wearing his Shield Mask.

"In order to prevent anyone from entering in here, I need to keep this mask on," Hero said. "Otherwise, the shield will disappear, and we will be making our graves here."

"Rolf wishes that he will spend his final moments with Rolf's animals," Rolf said.

"Once we get out of here first," Kevin said.

The humans walk up to the main generator and begin to marvel at such a creation. Here, standing right in front of them, is the heart of the station and one of Gandolfini's many creations when he created the station from scrap metals. He made a generator that is supplying power to the whole station, the one that is holding the gladiators that are now realizing that their collars are off and they can leave the station by the guidance of Noweg. The generator is very hot, making enough radiating for one of the humans to become fully cook if they touch the metal.

"This is a job for me," Hero said, taking out the Time Shift Mask. "This generator is too hot for anyone to touch, so I can slow down time to a standstill to allow me to freely touch the hot metal without getting burn."

"But what about the shield?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll move faster than the speed of light," the masked gladiator said. "That shield will remain standing once I done."

He reaches for his Shield Mask and quickly places the Time Shift Mask on and then disappears, going forth with moving at ten times the speed of light and placing the bombs all over the generator. Just before the shield begins to disappear, Mask Hero reappears with the Shield Mask on and the shield is back to normal.

"See? There's nothing wrong with the shield," he said.

"You think you can teach me this stuff?" Jonny asked.

"Sorry, but it takes years to master using the masks I have," the teen replied. He walks up and grabs the shield from the catwalk. "Come on, we need to get out of here before Gandolfini can get here."

OOO

"I don't understand. How did you get here and where is Ratchet?" Double D asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," the Clank robot said. "I don't know of a Ratchet of any sorts, and I'm not this Clank you speak of."

"Then what are you?" Eddy asked sharply.

"Don't you remember me?" the small robot asked. "We fought a while back and I'm here to get my revenge."

"That's what we're not getting," the smart Ed replied. "We don't remember fighting you. We remember seeing you with Ratchet and you have an argument with Dr. Nefarious."

"Me? An argument with my creator? Impossible."

"Creator? Dr. Nefarious is your _creator_?" Eddy asked.

"Yes," the small robot replied. "And not to mention that I am also created by the great Gandolfini Birman, for he is the one that programmed me."

"Eddy, we got a problem on our hands," Ed said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," the small Ed replied. "This robot is getting us nowhere but sitting in the air."

"Wait, I'm figuring something out," Double D said. "I think I know who you are."

"You do?" the robot replied.

"You're the one that we fought back at Icicles-R-Us, correct?"

The robot grew a devilish grin. "That's right, I am the very S.A.N.T.A. Transmorpher program that you humans fought against," the robot replied, "but in reality, I am Klunk, the Clank clone built by Dr. Nefarious!"

"Clunk? That has to be a joke," Eddy said.

"That's Klunk with a K to you," Klunk replied. "And now, I'm here to extract my revenge! Say goodbye, squishies!"

Klunk jumps from the Hovership and begins to fly with a pair of jets hidden in his feet. He then morphs his hand into a bigger one and he slams the fist down on the Hovership. The Eds hold on as they take a dive towards the ocean water below. Klunk comes flying up from behind, tailing the ship as his other hand morphs into a pliers claws, clamping onto the tail of the ship and swing in around. The little robot then swings the Hovership towards where the blimp is, and Double D takes full control of the failing ship, making sure that the two vehicles don't collide.

"That was too close," he said.

"That little thing is beating us up!" Eddy shouted. "We need to fight back!"

"I know, but what about destroying the base?" asked Double D.

"_Don't worry about that_," Deadeye James replied. "_I'm sure taking out the robot is more important than blowing this station sky high. Just leave the explosives to me_."

Outside, the Eds could see the transport ship that they were previously on, now being piloted by none other than the bounty hunter himself. He takes the ship away as Double D pushes down on the control to move the Hovership forward to attack Klunk. Eddy mans the turret and begins to fire the machine gun at the little robot, with every shot missing the robot every time.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Klunk.

Klunk morphs his hands into giant variations of them and puts them forward to block the bullets. When the Hovership is near, the robot takes a fist and punches the ship's nose, causing the ship to spin out of control and far away from the little robot. Then Klunk morphs his hands into rocket launchers and begins to fire off rockets. After Double D straightens out the Hovership, Ed fires missiles to counter the rockets heading towards them.

"This is going to be a stalemate if things are going this way," Double D said.

"But this haven't really begun," Eddy replied.

"True," the smart Ed said, "but seeing how our enemy is yet another Transmorpher, he could morph his way out of this situation and we'll be out of resources by the time he hits full power."

"You mean like we fought against Santa?" Ed asked.

"Yes, like we're fighting against S.A.N.T.A," the smart Ed replied.

"Only a lot smaller and more destructive," Eddy added.

Klunk comes charging towards the Hovership and is stopped as a yellow ship comes up and shoots a laser from a cannon on it. The Eds look to see that the Vreedles have taken to the air and are shooting at not only them, but Klunk as well.

"Who do we have here?" Klunk said.

"_All right you humans, this here is a stick-up_," Octagon said, blasting it out over an intercom. "_Now what Rhamboid got here is a highly destructive cannon that is considered an anti-air weapon. So I highly suggest that you surrender yourselves and handle over yourselves to our ship_."

"Or else that we come a blasting!" Rhamboid shouted.

"Who are these two?" Marsha asked.

"Just a couple of moronic repos from a couple of galaxies away," York replied. "Really, they can do the job, but they are no good at it."

"Repos? What will they be doing out here, repossessing something that the pirates stole?" Marsha asked.

"By the looks of it, they're after the Eds," York said.

"_Now, are you going to surrender or do we have to continue shooting you down_?" Octagon asked.

"Why won't these guys give it up?" Eddy moans, sliding down in his chair.

"Who are you two?" Klunk asked.

"It's none of your business," Rhamboid replied.

"Well, it is now!" Klunk responded.

The little robot takes a morphed rocket launching hand and shoots a single rocket at the brothers' ship. Octagon pilots the ship out of the way, while Rhamboid holds onto a bar that is made for one of them to grab on while they are moving, and they watch as the rocket sail on before exploding underneath the blimp. The shock wave rocks the inside of the blimp, shaking everyone as the smoke clears outside.

"Only on Dreadzone X where you can be part of the battle," York said.

"This isn't time to be part of no stinking battle!" Marsha snapped. "We need to get out of here before we get blown to pieces!"

"_Actually, that won't happen_," a voice said on the radio. "_You see, as long as Klunk is in charge of this battle, no one is getting out alive_."

"Who is this?" a producer asked.

"_The creator, of course_!" the voice replied. "_Dr. Nefarious, the very one that built Klunk_!"

"But we all thought that you're dead!" York shouted, lying since he knows that Nefarious is very much alive.

"_Not anymore_!" Nefarious replied. "_Now that I'm back, I'm taking matters into my own hands, and with Klunk out there, I get to show the universe once again that I'm the top dog around here_!"

He lets out one of his laughs and the transmission got cut, leaving only static.

Marsha only shakes her head. "For a bad guy, he's really pathetic when it comes to public appearances," she said.

"You can say that again," the muscle man said.

Eddy got up from his seat and decides to head outside to take on Klunk, with the Dual Cyclos in hand to grab onto the robot. Double D brings the Hovership in close enough to where Eddy can grab Klunk within the reach of the yo-yo's, while keeping the ship from going so fast that could knock Eddy off the ship. The small Ed swings the yo-yo's at Klunk and he latches onto the small robot, tightening the grip on the yo-yo's and pulling on the string to make sure that Klunk is snag with the Dual Cyclos.

Then Klunk begins to jet up, dragging along Eddy as Klunk takes the small Ed for a ride. While Double D begins to chase after them, the Vreedles come in and slams their ship into the Hovership, knocking them away from the flying robot and turning to the brothers with the heavy arsenal.

"Just where you think you're going?" Rhamboid asked.

"Home," replied Ed.

"_Yes, back to the home in the sky_!" Octagon shouted, pushing down on his control.

The ship again heads for the Eds' Hovership and Double D pushes down on a lever that raises and lowers the ship, bringing it up enough for them to allow the Vreedle Brothers to slip underneath. Rhamboid shoots his gun, taking a chunk out from the belly but not enough to do real damage to the Ed's flight. Then Klunk comes around with Eddy still behind and the robot pulls on the string to swing Eddy forward and down to the ground. While Eddy is falling, he hits the roof to the Vreedles' ship, skidding across with limbs bent in strange positions and making unusual popping noises.

"Ooh, that sounds like it hurt," Marsha said, groaning.

Double D pushes down on the Revive button and Eddy comes back to life, fully heal and standing back on his feet. The small Ed makes his hair spin, giving him the lift needed to get off the Vreedles' ship and into the air. Then he takes out the Dual Vipers and starts to shoot the little robot down, but Klunk is too nimble for Eddy to hit. Double D pilots over to Eddy and he hops onto the Hovership to get back of the cockpit.

"OK, got any bright ideas?" the small Ed asked.

"So far, we continue to hit everything we got," replied Double D, "but eventually we will be dealing with a much tougher version and we will be taking a drink."

"Oh, boy!"

"He doesn't mean it in a good way," Eddy corrected.

Ed got up from the turret he is in and steps outside to get himself ready for the fight. He takes out the Arbiter and shoots out a single round, heading straight and hitting Klunk. The robot took notice of the rocket before it explodes, knocking the robot down to the earth before flying back up. He takes his hands and morphs them back into rocket launchers and he launches tens of rockets towards the Eds' ship. Using everything he knows, Double D leans the controls to the left and begins to barrel roll out of the way, while Ed is still standing on top.

"Eddy, I may have drop Ed off by accident!" the smart Ed said.

A trail of smoke appears above the Hovership, signaling that it came from the Arbiter. "Never mind."

This time, Klunk kicks the rocket away, sending it towards the Vreedles' ship. Octagon steers the ship away from the Arbiter's missile in time before it can hit the ship, allowing the rocket to shoot by and explode in mid-air. Then Ed takes out the RYNO and begins to pull the trigger, sending a hundred missiles barrage at the small robot. Klunk prepare for the barrage by morphing its hands into long spears and the he begins to swat away the RYNO's missiles, sending them off in different directions before exploding.

Then, one miss swing, and Klunk takes a missile straight into him.

"Yes, that's what we're talking about!" Eddy shouted.

The smoke clears and Klunk is still standing, holding onto his hip and it flies back to its fighting position. The group can see that the robot took the full blast of the RYNO missile, but it hit only the side of the robot, making it capable of still fighting the Eds.

"You think that was your best shot?" Klunk shouted. "Well, allow me to say that with that blast, I think it's time to kick things up a level!"

"This isn't good," Double D said.

Klunk leans in and begins to morph his body, starting with his torso and then moving out. During the process, he got bigger and bigger, as big as when the Eds fought against S.A.N.T.A, only Klunk is going beyond that point. His torso grew to the size of what the Hovership is if it is standing on its nose, and the hands and feet are a quarter of the size, while his head is still the same size from the normal little robot. And then the robot exposes the inside of it, showing off the Transmorpher program that is running inside of him.

"And now, witness the power of Big Klunk!" Klunk said.

The now large robot morphs its muscles on its arms to make them look larger and then it swings a fist at the Eds, slamming down harder when he hit them before and sending them farther to the ground than before. Double D struggles to get the ship back up, but the force they are going at is too great for them to head up. Then at that moment, right before they touch the ground, Double D pulls back on the controls to bring the ship backwards and then he got the ship up to head back up.

Up in the skies, the Vreedles take their turn at the large robot, with Rhamboid giving everything they got at Klunk. Klunk takes every blast that they shot at him, and he in turn shoots a modify laser turret from his hand and shoots the Vreedle Brothers' ship head on. The ship begins to flip, with Rhamboid hanging onto the ship as hard as he could to prevent him from go flying.

"_We aren't getting anywhere with this thing keep blocking our attacks_," Octagon said, still using the intercom.

Rhamboid points out the Eds coming up from behind Klunk. "But what about them?" he asked.

"_Forget about them for the time being_," his brother replied. "_We got to eliminate this robot before we can call this planet our graves_."

Octagon shifts the crankshaft into high gear and the ship plows towards the big Klunk, getting faster in hopes to break the robot. Double D comes up from behind and Ed shoots off a few missiles at Klunk. The large robot got ready for the attack and he flies straight up, allowing the missiles to hit only the Vreedles instead of Klunk.

"_Hey, we're trying to help you out here_!" Octagon shouted.

"Sorry!" Double D replied.

At that moment, Klunk comes crashing right on top of both the Eds and the brothers, sending them back to the earth. The pilots got their ships in control in time before they can crash into the ground and they got back up to confront Klunk again. As they are coming up, the robot charges up two beams in his heads and he launch the beams, while the pilots shifted out of the way in time before those beams hit. They fly out of the way while Klunk continues to shoot the beams until he stops his attack.

Double D and Octagon swing their ships around and they again try to hit Klunk, with Rhamboid preparing his cannon and Ed stepping out to take a couple of swings. Double D stops the Hovership, allowing the force of the stop to launch Ed and send him towards Klunk. The robot turns to see the Ed coming and Rhamboid takes the shot, hitting the backside of Klunk while Ed hits the very front of the massive robot with the Neo-Crushers.

Eddy got outside and uses a Dual Cyclo to lasso Ed back towards the Hovership and Ed fires off a rocket from the Arbiter. While Klunk is recovering from the assault, Octagon slams the ship deep into Klunk and Rhamboid chunks a small explosive charge inside of the open wound. As the brothers back away, the bomb went off, and the wound got wider while spilling out pipes down to the island.

"_Heh, we got to keep at least one charge on us_," Octagon said.

At that moment, the wound that they made begins to heal, with the Transmorpher program repairing the damage that the Eds and the Vreedles have made, bringing Klunk back to stable conditions. But the program stops fixing the robot and he begins to wobble from the beating that he took.

"_Again, this is a predicament that I did not anticipate_," Octagon said.

"Fools! You think that you can beat a Transmorpher?" Klunk said. "You may be able to beat the smaller models, but you cannot kill the master program!"

"And this is why we should be out of here," Eddy said.

"Wait, I think I have an idea," Double D said. "Remember those bombs that Ratchet gave us?"

"You mean the one that Ed used when we left that moon?"

"Those," the smart Ed replied. "Maybe we can use one of them and hopefully bring Klunk down. But first, I need to see yours."

"Why can't you use yours?" asked Eddy.

"I figure that I could use mine later," Double D responded. "Now, may I please see yours?"

Eddy fumbles around his suit before he takes out his Groovitron Bomb and handing it to Double D. The smart Ed cracks it open and begins to tinker with it, while Eddy walks out of his chair and heads outside to continue the fight. The small Ed takes out the Dual Vipers and uses them to attract Klunk's attention away from the Vreedle Brothers and on them.

Ed then uses the missiles that the boys still have left and use them all to try to bring the robot down, but they did little to destroy the robot. Eddy takes out the Dual Cyclos and he uses them on Klunk's arms, tying them to the wrists and reel him in so Eddy can use the Scorpion Flail on the large robot. After getting close enough, the small Ed ties the string down and he flings the Scorpion Flail from his personnel to hit Klunk in the stomach.

Klunk then breaks free from the yo-yo's and Ed takes over for Eddy, switching out and taking out the RYNO. He then pulls the trigger, using whatever is left inside of the RYNO on the large robot and hitting the wound that Eddy made with the Scorpion Flail. After the RYNO is done, Ed switches out it for the Arbiter and fires three missiles into the robot. The timers went off, creating a large enough explosion to knock away Klunk from the Eds.

"Got it!" Double D shouted, holding up the Groovitron Bomb. "Now throw this directly above Klunk's head, and we should be able to defeat him."

"Why did you have to modify it?" Eddy asked.

"I need to get the right amount of explosive power needed to defeat the Transmorpher program once and for all," the smart Ed said, handing the bomb over to Eddy. "Now that's only one shot, so be careful."

Then, a brown ship comes into view, flying all the way down to the island as Cad Bane prepares himself for his escape off the planet.

"With that battle going on in the skies, I better take a turn around it," the bounty hunter said, getting onto the ship.

He jumps inside of the cockpit and begins to take control of the ship. He lifts the ship off the ground and up to where the battle is taking place, taking a right turn and heading for the Dreadzone blimp.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Klunk said, shooting out a tractor beam from his hand.

The beam attracts Bane's ship, grabbing a hold and reeling the bounty hunter into the battle. He tries to escape the beam, but Klunk proves to be too powerful to break away from. Then Klunk reels Bane in enough to take a good punch at the ship, knocking Bane over to where the blimp is. The robot lets out an evil laugh as Eddy steps out, holding onto the Groovitron Bomb.

"This is for everything!" he shouted, tossing the bomb.

The bomb sails through the air, going as fast as it could as it sails over to Klunk. The large robot turns to see the bomb coming but he reacted too late for him to stop the bomb. The bomb activates, sending out lights and playing disco music, while sending signals out to make whoever listening to the music to dance.

Klunk is the first one to start dancing, since he is at the direct core of the Groovitron Bomb, follow by Eddy, Ed and Double D. Marsha and York soon start to dance, which is then follow by the rest of the film crew. Then the Vreedles begin to dance, with Octagon shimming in the driver seat and Rhamboid dancing on the outside of the ship. Bane got up in his seat after recovering from the hit and he soon felt the strange urges running through his body.

"No! I must resist!" the bounty hunter shouted, grabbing a hold of his head as the music continues to play and the urges getting stronger.

But the urges overwhelm the bounty hunter and he gave into them, and he begins to groove inside of his cockpit. Everyone in this battlefield is dancing to the disco music, and everyone is having the time of their lifetime, dancing their cares away as the ticking time bomb over Klunk's head continues to tick away. Then the music comes to a stop and the bomb drops on top of Klunk's head and entering inside of him.

"Oh…"

The bomb went off inside of Klunk, destroying everything that made him up and the micro chip that is the Transmorpher program zips right over Eddy's head, missing fractions of an inch from cutting a small portion of his helmet off.

"Whoa, did something go over my head?" he asked.

The shock wave heads out from the main explosion, knocking back the Hovership, the Vreedles' ship and Bane's ship. After that, the remaining parts of Klunk fall to the ground in a fiery ball of flames, which triggers a charge on one of the buildings and setting off the explosives. The explosive sets off a chain reaction, setting off one explosion after the next as the explosion climb up the mountain and destroying the pirate base.

"Way to go, Ed boys!" James shouted. "Now, let's head back home."

"Way ahead of you," Eddy replied.

And with that, the Eds aim the Hovership towards space and they take off to exit the atmosphere and head back to the Dreadzone X station. Right behind are the Vreedle Brothers and a very embarrassed Cad Bane.

"In all of my life, I have never been this humiliated," Bane said, hand over his face.

"_Oh cheer up_," Octagon responded. "_It isn't like you lost anything, right_?"

"Just shut up."

OOO

"Well, that does it for the Eds here on Ardolis," York said. "Now that they have officially clear the X Gauntlet, who knows what will happen to them now that they are now the most beloved and the most hated gladiators in Dreadzone."

"I know what will happen," Marsha said. "They are now going to face off against the head honcho of all of the Exterminators, Professor Treacherous. Oooh, I can't wait for that match-up!"

"And I can't wait to see you and Double D finally make a couple," the muscle man.

"With him by my side, he'll be my perfect prince," the devil child said, blushing bright red. "Oh, this devil princess is so happy, I think I might be crazy in love for him."

"You're a princess?" York asked.

"Don't start that again," Marsha replied.

OOO

"Gaaaaah! Klunk is defeated!" Nefarious shouted.

"Now sir, don't you think you're overreacting?" Lawrence asked. "I mean, Klunk was getting used to a foreign program that Gandolfini told you to be careful with."

"Yes, but those Eds killed Klunk!" the Exterminator snapped, "and now they're on their way back here to face off against me!"

"That isn't a bad thing," the butler replied. "It's been a while since you actually have some real challenge."

"This is making me so mad, that I might as well…"

The Exterminator begins to glitch up again, freezing and shooting off sparks as music begins to play, the same tune from a while back.

"_We known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching  
But you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're going to play it  
I just want to tell you how I'm feeling  
Got to make you understand_

"_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around  
And desert you…_"

"Now it's about time," Lawrence said, dancing the same jig that he did when he first heard this song.

* * *

And with that, that officially ends the Ardolis planet three-part saga. Now, it's finally come to the big moment: The Eds versus Dr. Nefarious! You have been waiting for so long, and how the moment has… yet to make it.

Before that comes, allow me to talk about what happen here in this chapter. Of course, I think I did pretty well for Klunk. Besides the fact that I added the Transmorpher program to him and made him tougher than in the games, but I say that I did pretty well. It's interesting that I manage to have such a little devil being control by one of my masterpieces.

And speaking of the Transmorphers, allow me to say, again, that I own all rights to them and no one is allow to use them unless you have my permission. In fact, I should get a patent for this design. Give it a few more years, and I should be far ahead than what today's robots are. Cyberdyne ain't got nothing on me!

Allow me to explain the brief history behind how I came up with the Transmorpher program: You see, they were going to be part of one of my original series that I am working on, and they it was going to be just the program itself, not full-fledge robots. So, with the program now flying in space, it will come to our planet, and the cycle will begin again.

And for the final bits, I should get some credit for not only getting Klunk to dance, but Cad Bane! Seriously, if he can be underwhelmed by the Jedi mind trick, then a Groovitron can make him dance. Seriously, I made Cad Bane dance, ladies and gentlemen! Give the man a round of applaud.

Anything else… oh: **YOU JUST GOT RICK ROLLED, BABY**! Again! Allow me to say that if this were to happen in real-life audio... boy, you're in for a REAL surprise!

Once again, I like for you all to review, thank you very much. Just you wait, because the Eds versus Dr. Nefarious will be coming right up! Oh, and if you review about my Rick Roll, you better sleep with one eye open.


	30. Act V, Ch 30: Eds vs Dr Nefarious, pt 1

Well, here we are. This is the final fight, the final boss battle for this series. What's going to happen… here's a summary:

_This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny_/_Good guys, a bad guy and explosions_/_As far as the eye could see_/_And only one will survive/I wonder who it will be_/_This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny_

Yeah, that's the best way to summarize this fight.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own _Ed, Edd n Eddy_, _Ratchet & Clank_ or the Ultimate Showdown. _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci, _Ratchet & Clank_ is copyrighted by Insomniac Games, and the Ultimate Showdown is copyrighted by Lemon Demon. I do, however, own any original content mention in this story**.

* * *

Chapter Thirty – The Eds v. Dr. Nefarious, pt. 1

"_Good luck_."

The Dreadzone X station comes into full view as a beaten Hovership sails right towards it, streaming grey some from its exhaust. The ship is wobbling as it gets near the gravitational pull, showing all the signs that the Hovership may break in space but it keeps going on. The pilot steers the ship towards an open section of the station, where it appears to be a living quarters, and he tries to get the ship onto the large platform sticking out in space. But instead of being above the platform, the pilot is heading straight for the edge, and he is going too fast to pull the Hovership up.

The Hovership crashes into the platform, hitting and caving in the nose of the ship in. As the ship leans forward, three boys came spilling out from the cockpit and the missile turret and skidding across the quarter. One tall boy is spinning and skidding on top of his head, while a small boy is tumbling out before coming to a stop on his behind, and a medium-size boy stops farther behind by skidding on his stomach and face. The small boy jumps up and starts to run around, clinging onto his behind.

"Well, that was quite a rush," Double D said, getting up from his position.

"Let's do that again!" Ed shouted, still on his head.

"Oh no, we are _not_ doing that again!" Eddy snapped. "We could have died from that crash!"

"Well we're very much alive, now are we?" Double D said, brushing himself off.

The three of them trek deeper into their quarters and find that their place is empty. There is no sign of any life anywhere, leaving a ghostly atmosphere as the three stand at the Rank-o-Meter. No one is in sight, no one is Kevin's room or at the computer, telling the Eds that they are the only ones at their quarters.

"Where did everyone go?" asked Eddy.

"Maybe they were kidnapped by Dr. Nefarious and he is doing experiments on them this instant!" Ed replied.

"I highly doubt that," Double D said. "But still, we need to find them before we do anything else."

"Don't worry about your friends."

There, leaning on the doorway to Kevin's room, is the unmasked Mask Hero, with a grim look on his face. The Eds begin to worry about that their friends as the teen walks up to them.

"While we're planting the explosives in the core," Hero said, "your friends got kidnapped by the Range Strikers and they are now heading for Gandolfini. I'm not sure how they are doing, but whatever he is going to do, it's going to involve you during the match coming up."

"That's right," Double D said. "We got to fight Nefarious if we come back to the station."

"And you three are in a good position for that fight," the teen responded. "Check where you stand."

Ed places his foot on the Rank-o-Meter and the list appear before them. From what they could see, they are as surprised as the rest of the viewing worlds by where the Eds stand in the rankings.

1: Professor Treacherous – **Exterminator **– 500,000,000  
2: Team Cul-de-Sac – Active – 499,995,000  
3: Kenny – _Deceased_ – 000,000,000  
4: Nothing Man – _Deceased_ – 000,000,000  
5: Mask Hero – Active – 475,250,000  
6: Fat Boi – _Deceased_ – 000,000,000  
7: Medieval Lombax – **Exterminator** – 3,100,220

"We're so close," the smart Ed said.

"Don't let those points scare you," Hero said. "Just because you have less than Nefarious doesn't mean that you can't beat him."

"He's right," Eddy said. "We've beaten four Exterminators to get this far, and now we're this close to getting out of here."

"There's no turning back on this," Double D said. "We might as well accept our faiths and move on."

"Gravy," replied Ed.

"Can't say it any better," Eddy replied.

The Dropship that carries the Eds to the Battledome comes down from the highway and the doors open up for the Eds to get on. The three boys step onboard and the doors close so they can be lifted up and carry to the Battledome. While still at the quarters, a transmorphed Range Striker strikes Mask Hero in the back, knocking him down unconscious.

OOO

**WARNING**:

_You are about to take on a challenge which will result in a certain defeat. You cannot turn back on this challenge, as this is a straightforward match that cannot be left so easily. There is no turning back and you will be fighting for either your freedom or for your deaths_.

OOO

The wrecked Noweg left the hanger after getting the last of the gladiators onto a transport ship and is now heading for Dr. Nefarious' quarters. Noweg has done a lot while his master Gandolfini is busy with whatever he has been working on, and now that the plan Mask Hero is going well, it's time to bring the plan to its final stage. The robot opens the door to the Exterminator's quarters and he finds Nefarious in a frozen state while the butler Lawrence is dancing to some music.

"Uh, am I'm interrupting anything?" Noweg asked.

Lawrence looks up and he swings his hip into the tall robot, which then stops the music and Nefarious regain full control of his motions once again.

"…Explode!" he shouted.

"No, you're not," Lawrence replied.

"Excuse me?" Nefarious asked, before noticing Noweg standing in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"The Eds have return to the station and your presences in require at the Battledome," the wrecked robot said.

"It's about time," the tall robot replied. He walks over to a clothing rack and grabs his white lab coat. "Come Lawrence, the time of reckoning for the Eds have come."

"Is it all right with you, but I'm going to sit in the audience," the butler replied.

"Oh, so you can fully watch the destruction I'm about to do to those boys," the Exterminator said.

"No, so I can watch the whole battle instead of seeing just you," replied Lawrence.

Dr. Nefarious got furious and he pushes Noweg down as he storms out of the room. The right-hand robot got back up, brushing off his suit, as he and Lawrence watch Nefarious head down the hallway to the main stadium.

"I give him twenty minutes," Lawrence said.

"What for?"

"Before he finally cracks under the pressure and completely break down," the butler responded. "Seeing how he has only taking on weak opponents this whole time, he might be in a fight for his fight against the Eds."

"Not to mention that Nefarious hasn't fired the Harbinger once," Noweg said. "Who knows how well he could handle such power?"

"Far as I know, I'm betting on the Eds for this," Lawrence said.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to check on Gandolfini," the wrecked robot replied, stepping away from the butler.

The two robots went their separate ways, with Noweg heading off to his master's private lab while Lawrence is heading to the stadium in his Terrance disguise. As Noweg walks towards the lab, he notices that the security is deactivated and all of the guards are gone, which is telling him that something has happen. As he soon he steps inside of the room, he notices that everything in the room is gone, except for the computers, which all are showing the same thing.

"Oh, no he didn't…"

_Mechanical Reaper: one hundred percent completed  
All functions are operational  
Begin: Project Ten K X_

OOO

The Battledome is filled to the very brim of screaming fans, of not only for the Exterminator but for the Eds as well. Nearly half of the main stadium is split over the decision of whether to root for Professor Treacherous or for the humans, but everyone is agreeing that whoever wins, they are getting a gruesome death. The two commentators of York and Marsha are high above the main battlefield, with their desk spinning around for them to view the millions of fans cheering away.

"What a turnout," York said. "It appears that we got the whole galaxy here to witness one of the greatest matches of all time."

"That's right York," Marsha said. "This is a truly an once-in-a-lifetime match that pits everyone's favorite Exterminator against the rising Eds."

"With so many who are viewing this at home are getting to be part of Dreadzone history as this may be the largest match ever to be broadcast on HoloVision," the muscle man said.

"And it's too bad that we won't have Rolf to join us," the little girl said. "We were going to have him on so he can witness these events about to happen live. But he was nowhere to be seen."

"He's probably using the little boy's room," York shrugs.

"But still, we are here live at the main Battledome stadium where we are getting ready for the Exterminator match of Professor Treacherous versus the Eds of Team Cul-de-Sac," Marsha said.

"Which one of these two colossal titans will come up on top and which one will fall in defeat?" York said. "We are about to find out, as here comes the Exterminator himself!"

Two steam clouds launch high in the air as Nefarious comes shooting out from the steam and out into the stadium. The whole stadium went nuts as the tall robot strolls to the center of the stadium, with confetti raining down and him waving back at his cheering fans.

"Yes, you continue to eat this up," he mumbles under his breath.

In the crowd, Lawrence in his Terrance form scoots through several people before finding a seat next to an attractive robot woman. The woman catches Lawrence in the corner of her eye and he gives her a small wave before getting a hard slap on the shoulder. The butler looks up to see a large brute robot glaring down on the gentleman robot.

"That's my woman you're sitting next to," the brute said.

"I'm terribly sorry," Lawrence said, "but I must let you know that I am in cahoots with Professor Treacherous, and…"

"Oh, uh excuse me for that," the brute said, lifting up his hand. "I'll go sit to someone else then."

The brute robot shuffles over further from where Lawrence and the woman are, and the woman gave the disguised butler a pleased smile. Then the ship that is carrying the Eds drop into the stadium, landing on the battlefield and the doors open up so the Eds can step out. The boys step out of ship and they begin to head towards Nefarious, with a camera coming down and filming in slow motion before flying back up.

"Well, it's about time that we meet on the battlefield," Nefarious said. "I have been waiting for a real challenge, and now I'm about to get one."

"This is only chance for you to give up!" Eddy stated, pointing the wrench at the robot.

A few seconds pass, and the Exterminator bursts out laughing. "What? What did you say?" he said between laughs. "Are you telling _me_ to give up?"

"Uh… yeah?" the small Ed said, now reconsidering the words he said.

"Listen here squishies, no one tells me when to give up," the Exterminator responded. "In fact, it's _you_ that should be giving up!"

"But we had beaten the other Exterminators!" Ed stated.

Nefarious lets out a raspberry. "Even my grandmother can take down the Extraterrestrial single-handily," he said. "Now, are we going to stand here all day or are we going to fight?"

"Yes, let the fight commence!" Marsha shouted, with the crowd cheering behind her.

"But first, it's time to get serious," Nefarious said, grabbing onto his coat.

He rips the lab coat off his body, revealing the whole viewing universe what the robot is truly made of. Within its body lies what appears to be a gun of some sort – a large, bulky gun with the chamber going with the torso and the barrel pointing at the Eds – built into the chest of the robot. His entire body is in a black and blue pattern, except for the green on the chest and the red coming from behind. His arms and legs are skinny, but there are areas on the arms and legs that resemble muscles to the robot. And on the back of the robot are two wing-like structures attached to his shoulder blades and a small device on the hip attached to the back of the gun.

"Now this here is my new form!" the Exterminator said. "It's been highly upgraded to the next level, making me a full-fledge army!"

"Is that a gun sticking out of his chest?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, I think that's the Harbinger," Double D said. "We got to be careful, because we don't know what that thing can do."

"Yeah, because didn't those guys told us he never fired the…"

Eddy is cut off by Ed's shouting, which is then followed by him charging right for the tall robot. Dr. Nefarious prepares himself for the attack, getting out a red gun with two barrels on it and aim the gun at the incoming Ed. The other Eds begin to run up behind Ed, hoping to get him out of the way and Eddy throws the wrench, deflecting the bullet spray, but Nefarious takes his right arm and guts Ed right in the stomach. The tall Ed is sent flying back and into a wall, and Nefarious takes a leg and tosses Eddy and Double D to the side, knocking them down before getting back up and skidding to a stop.

Eddy grabs onto his wrench and he takes out the Dual Vipers, preparing them as Nefarious pulls the red gun into his body and taking out a shotgun-like blue gun. The small Ed fires the Vipers, shooting the ricocheting bullets off of Nefarious, while the robot is locking the shotgun onto the boy and Double D. After two beeps, Nefarious pulls the trigger, sending out an electrical storm out in a blink of an eye and shocking both Eddy and Double D. The smart Ed survives and he shoots out a mine from the Hunter Mine Launcher in hopes to counter the robot's heavy arsenal, but he sucks the mine into his left hand.

"This is pathetic!" the Exterminator stated. "I thought that I'm getting a fight, but you three are just like the rest I fought."

The robot then holds his left hand out and then shoots the mine back out, this time flying right at the Ed. Double D switches out the Hunter Mine Launcher for the Holoshield Launcher and he fires a shield in time to prevent the mine from hitting him. Just as the smart Ed reaches for the Revive button, Ed comes from Nefarious' right side and socks him straight in the face with a Neo-Crusher, knocking the robot down and a few feet away.

"You tall brat," the robot snapped, readjusting his jaw, "you're going to pay for that!"

The Exterminator takes out another blue gun, this time more like the red gun but haves a container full of liquid, and he shoots out a stream of the liquid. Ed begins to run away, as the liquid touches the ground and the surrounding area begins to freeze up from the stream. As the tall Ed is running, Nefarious is following behind with him still firing the liquid-shooting gun, and he adjusts his right foot to the drill as he runs on top of the frozen puddles.

"Ugh, my head hurts real badly," Eddy moans.

"Are you all right?" asked Double D.

"It feels like I'm like going to shoot out lightning," the small Ed replied.

"Well, what are we going to do?" the smart Ed asked. "We just can't stay behind this shield forever."

Eddy pulls out the Scorpion Flail and he begins to chase down Nefarious, who is taking a short break from chasing Ed and refilling the blue gun. The robot turns his head to see the small Ed coming and he whips around in time to catch the mace ball with his foot and bringing the Ed in. The robot then grabs onto Eddy's torso and charges up a beam in his right palm, before shooting Eddy straight across the stadium.

Double D pushes on the Revive button, healing up Eddy back to normal and the Ed knocks away the beam with the wrench. As Eddy got back on his feet, Nefarious came charging at the boys, but he came to a stop as turrets pop up from the ground and begin to shoot at the tall robot. Dr. Nefarious lets the turret continue to shoot at him before taking out a mine from his right palm and let it bounce around. Double D watches the mine as it explodes and it lets out smaller version of the mine to bounce around and destroying the turrets.

"He's definitely a formable foe," Double D said.

"But he is killing us," replied Eddy.

"Not yet I am!" Nefarious said, getting ready to attack.

Eddy takes out the Dual Cyclos and ties the strings together to form the nun-yo's, twirling them around like the nun-chunks they are. The robot prepares for the beating and Eddy tosses one of the yo-yo's at Nefarious, while he grabs onto that yo-yo. Then Eddy comes in with the other yo-yo, smashing it into Nefarious' body and taking the first yo-yo away from the Exterminator before starting a chain combo with the nun-yo's. Then Eddy takes the nun-yo's and swings them over his head, and then brings the yo-yo's down, slamming them hard right on top of Nefarious.

"You think those things can beat me?" the robot shouted, taking out the red gun again. "Eat lead!"

Eddy got himself ready for the blast, but Double D steps in and he uses a Holoshield to protect the small Ed. The bullets hit the shield, hitting the same spot and disintegrating, while the Eds are being protected by the shield.

"Thanks for the help," Eddy said.

As Nefarious continues to shoot, a rocket comes shooting from behind and sticks right onto Nefarious' neck. The robot stops his shooting and he feels behind his neck for the rocket that hit him, and the thing went off. He turns his head around to see that Ed fired the rocket from the Arbiter, and the Ed switches out the rocket launcher for the grenade launcher, the B-6 Obliterator. Ed shoots out two grenades from the B-6 Obliterator and the grenades broke open to allow the napalm to drip around Nefarious.

The Exterminator holds out his left hand and he begins to soak up all of the napalm until there wasn't a single drop left. The robot's arm begins to glow red from the heat of the napalm and he starts shooting out balls of fire at Ed. Eddy comes in and he grabs Ed's feet to make the tall Ed like a bat. With a few swings, Eddy returns the fiery balls back at its shooter, with him dancing to dodge the balls himself.

"You think you're pretty clever coming up with that technique, huh?" Nefarious asked.

"No, but this is," Eddy said, getting Ed's hands to be above his head.

Eddy then jumps up and slams Ed's fists into the ground, causing a massive shock wave and rocking the whole stadium. The rocking eventually sets off several mines that Double D has laid out while Nefarious was busy with the other Eds. The mines let out the smaller mini mines upon on the tall robot, crowding on him before exploding all over him. Then Nefarious jumps away from the mines, breathing hard as he is trying to recover from the mines.

"Sheesh, he's certainly taking a lot," Eddy said.

The tall robot straightens up and he holds out his hands down to the side. "Now, my Agents of Dread," he said, "it's time to attack!"

From behind the robot come very small robots, four of them in total and all look identical. Each one haves a round hat with blue, a flat-toothed jaw, a body with no arms but small chicken-like legs, and a jetpack which is keeping them afloat in the air. And attach to their shoulders are small Gatling machine guns that are also attach by several wires, which leads to the chest.

"Aw, there's cute," Ed said.

One of the agent robots shoot a single round at the tall Ed, and he ducks his head in time for the bullet to look like it hit him, but didn't. Then the Agents of Dread start to fly up towards the Eds, shooting off their Gatling guns as they get closer in on the boys. Eddy takes out the Micro Spinner and he shoots out a top from the gun, aiming it directly at the flying robots and allows the top to hit all four robots before dropping on the ground and continue to shoot at the robots. The agent robots now turn to focus on the top, shooting all of their rounds, as the Eds turn to focus on Dr. Nefarious.

Ed and Eddy charge towards the Exterminator robot, Dual Cyclos and Neo-Crushers in hand, and they begin to beat up Nefarious. While the two Eds are fighting, Double D is carefully placing turrets and mines so when the others come towards him, they will bring Nefarious and he will step in the trap. As the smart Ed lays the final mine, Nefarious takes his right arm and shoves it deep into Ed's stomach and sending him flying towards a wall, and he swings the same arm at Eddy, knocking him towards a pool of acid.

Then Double D hears an explosion right behind him, and he looks to see that the Agents of Dread have fallen to the ground and one of them is missing. He did also notice a small mushroom cloud coming from what appears to be the remains of the top from Eddy. The agent robots turn to focus on the separate Eds and they head towards for each one, as Double D begins to worry for his friends.

"Well, how you like that?" Nefarious said. "The Agents of Dread are like a small walking nuke, so when they are out of ammo, they walk up and blow up anything that gets in their way!"

The smart Ed's fears come true as two remaining Agents of Dread head towards the fallen Ed and Eddy, as one is heading right for Double D. The mines react in time and they race to stop the agent robot for Double D, blowing it up without triggering the nuke. The mini mines begin to dance around, hopping over to the remaining small robots to destroy, and Nefarious got furious. He reaches out and begins to suck up all of the mini mines before they can reach the agent robots, but while the sucking process, the Agents of Dread are suck up right inside.

While Dr. Nefarious is complaining about how his agent robots are not to be sucked up by his vacuum, the turrets pop up and they start to shoot down Nefarious. At that moment, Ed comes up and he starts to shoot with the Magma Cannon, in hopes that he could freeze up the robot, but the shotgun fails in its part. Nefarious jumps backward, getting away from the turret blast and the rest of the Eds as the wings on his back open up.

"So you think those little shots can harm me?" the Exterminator asked. "Well, allow me to show you a true shot!"

The wings begin to flap and Nefarious is lifted off the ground, hovering in mid-air before getting higher up. He charges up his right hand and he takes out the liquid-shooting gun and places around his arm. The hand fires, along with the gun, shooting out a frozen beam at the smart Ed, and he holds out his hands to stop the beam. The Telekinesis Gem reacts, glowing real brightly as the beam hits the palm of Double D's open hands and he breaks the beam before any real damage could be done.

Eddy comes running up, with the Scorpion Flail in hand and he swings the mace at Dr. Nefarious. The flying Exterminator takes the mace ball by his feet and he drags Eddy along the ground before taking the mace ball and slamming it down on top of Eddy. The small Ed recoils the ball back to its grip and he tries again, this time, aiming at the back of the robot. Nefarious moves out of the way in time and he shoots out a stream of freezing liquid down upon the Ed, while he dodges from a frozen prison.

"Whoo, is it me or are things getting hot around here?" Marsha asked.

"It's certainly getting hot, Marsha," York replied, "as the Eds are making a lot of heat from this growing battle with Professor Treacherous."

"No, I mean literally," the little girl said, her head dripping with sweat and her grabbing onto her collar to open up. "I seriously mean that things are getting hot up here, or is it me?"

"Oh, then it's just you," the muscle man said, watching the devil child wiping off the sweat and then… "Whoa, whoa, this is a family show, Marsha! Please, leave it on!"

Marsha slides her sweater back down her torso, covering up her exposed undershirt as the commentators turn back to watch the match. Down below, Double D struggles to get a straight aim at Nefarious, as he is busy dealing with Eddy, who is shooting at the Exterminator with the Dual Vipers. As the robot comes diving in, Double D pulls the trigger, shooting the rear end of Nefarious and Eddy takes a crack swing with the wrench, hitting the head and sending Dr. Nefarious rolling. The body rolls along the ground, bouncing a few times before being stop by Ed.

"Yes finally, we got him!" Eddy shouted.

"I think not," Lawrence said, reaching into a bucket of popcorn.

Ed's foot begins to rumble and he falls backward as Dr. Nefarious got back on his feet. He turns to the fallen Ed and he lifts up a foot over the tall Ed's face to reveal the inner drill. A shot to the head then snaps the drill back into the foot and the robot turns to see who made the shot. All there is a trail of smoke, but the other Eds are nowhere near the smoke trail. Eddy puts a finger up to Double D, and the smart Ed gives him a stink eye.

Dr. Nefarious comes charging right at both Eds and Double D takes out the Holoshield Launcher in hopes that he save themselves from getting beating up. He fires a shield, getting the timing perfect for Nefarious' arm to get stuck in the Holoshield and to be a few inches shy of hitting the Eds. The Exterminator puts a foot on the shield and struggles to free his arm from the trap that he is, but every time that he moves, ice slowly begins to form on the robot's arm.

While Nefarious gets his arm free, Eddy takes out the Micro Spinner and he fires two tops to spin around Dr. Nefarious and allow the turrets to shoot down the robot. The Holoshield begins to blink and Nefarious takes out the red gun to shoot down the turrets, but the tops stay long enough to shoots all of its rounds before being destroy. After that, the shield disappears and the Exterminator looks to see that the Eds have disappeared with the shield. He looks around, trying to figure out where they went, when Eddy and Double D are with Ed, talking things over.

"Well, got anything useful?" Eddy asked.

"Well I happen to know some of the weapons he has on him," the smart Ed responded. "The red gun that just took out is call the N-90 Hurricane, where as to that blue gun that shoots out the water is the Liquid Nitrogen Gun."

"Nitrogen?" Ed echoed.

"Liquid nitrogen could freeze everything that it touches," Double D said, "and judging by the quality of the stuff, that liquid nitrogen could instantly freeze us if we touch it."

"You're absolutely right," came from Dr. Nefarious, sticking out the Liquid Nitrogen Gun from his shoulder. "And now, for your constellation prize… a whole helping of liquid nitrogen!"

The Eds scramble out of the way as the robot squirts out the freezing agent down on the ground. Ed went in one direction as Eddy and Double D went in the other, running as fast as they could before they can get frozen in the liquid nitrogen.

"So, got anything else?" Eddy asked.

"Besides the Agents of Dread, it appears that the gun built into his chest is really the Harbinger," Double D replied. "I only got the name of it and nothing else."

"So we don't know what it does?"

"Apparently so," the smart Ed replied.

The two Eds stop to notice that Dr. Nefarious is heading for Ed, with the N-90 Hurricane out and shooting off rounds. Eddy begins to think of a way to save his friend, before remembering the Regroup button. He pushes the button in and Ed is call forth over to where the small and smart Ed is. Nefarious stops in his track to look to see the tall Ed with the others and he charges up his left palm, getting the mini mines and his Agents of Dreads that he previously sucked up ready to be fire.

The robot fires his hand, shooting out the mini mines and the agent robots from afar, and Ed counters the shots with the Magma Cannon, taking down the mines and the agent robots. Eddy steps in with the Dual Vipers and he starts to shoot down Nefarious, but the robot jumps up and begins to fly once again, giving Double D a chance to shoot the Exterminator down with the Fusion Rifle. However, the robot proves to be too fast in the air as of the same when he is on land.

"This is getting on my nerves," Eddy mumbles. "How are we supposed to get out if this guy is playing hard to beat?"

"Eddy, I think I may have the solution," Double D said, digging around in his armor.

From there, he takes out the remaining Groovitron Bomb that they have and they wait for the right moment to throw it. The smart Ed gather some of the Telekinesis Gem's powers and he chucks the bomb over to where Nefarious is, hitting him and knocking him back to the ground.

"Hey, you're going to pay for…" Nefarious said, before looking at the suspended Groovitron Bomb. "Oh, not this again. In fact, there's no way that I'm going to dance…"

But the urge overwhelm him and the robot starts to dance right there, doing a few disco poses before switching to a normal dance routine, all in sync to the music. The whole crowd begins to either dance a little or clap to the music, except for Lawrence, who is quietly laughing about seeing his master dancing to the music.

"Well, again, this is making my day," the disguised butler said.

"OK, so now what?" Eddy asked. "We can't have this up for much longer."

"Well, I wonder how many times can Ed use his Rage," Double D said, focusing on the tall Ed. "We haven't really used that in a long time, so I think we may use it a couple of times."

Just as they were discussing, the Groovitron Bomb drops down, creating an explosion and knocking Nefarious out of his dancing trance. After getting focus, he got mad and begins to head towards where the Eds are, with the N-90 Hurricane and the other blue gun out along with a charged right and left hand. The Eds freak by the sight of the incoming robot and Double D fumbles over to reach for Ed's arm, but the tall Ed takes his arm and he presses down on the Rage button.

The button glows bright red and Ed launches a glowing red bomb from his arm. The bomb bounces around before making contact with Nefarious and explodes, releasing all of its energy by creating a bright light and loud boom. After the light dims and the smoke clears, the robot Exterminator proves to not to go down.

"Why isn't he going down?" Eddy said, getting boiling mad. "We're giving him everything, but he isn't going down at all!"

"Not everything."

Ed takes out the RYNO and got it ready to fire the super weapon, aiming it at the recovering robot. He pulls the trigger, sending out tens of lock-on missiles upon Dr. Nefarious and all of them hit him with everything they have. With each missile, the robot steps back as he endures each hit, before Ed takes his finger off of the trigger to preserve missiles for later. After the barrage, Nefarious is still standing but breathing heavily.

"OK, something is going on here," the small Ed said.

"Yes, something is," Double D responded. "He has been taking some damage, but not once is he showing any sign of physical abuse."

"Then allow me to explain," Nefarious said. "What I am wearing is a strong raritanium armor, capable of taking even the heavy of blasts. Sadly, you're pathetic RYNO is incapable of defeating me!"

"Raritanium!" Double D stated. "Eddy, you know what that means?"

"Uh, that you are going to use your super weapon on him?" the small Ed replied.

"Somehow I knew he was going to say that," mumbles the smart Ed.

Double D takes out his Zodiac II and he positions the gun straight over his head for the thundercloud effect. He pushes on the trigger, opening up the barrel and allowing the switchboards to charge for the attack. Nefarious got out the shotgun again and he tries to get the gun ready to shoot the smart Ed, but the Ed fires the Zodiac II, sending up an electrical storm high into the air. Then the thundercloud unleashes its lightning, striking down upon Dr. Nefarious in hopes that the lightning could fry his circuits, but instead, he is still standing.

"You see what I mean?" the robot said. "This armor protects me from everything! There is nothing that can stop the power of Dr. Nefarious!"

The Exterminator lets out an evil laugh and everyone in the whole stadium lets out a loud gasp. To every viewing audience member, including the gladiators, they did not know that their favorite Exterminator is really the infamous mad scientist that once previously threatened the Solana and Polaris galaxy. To the Eds, Gandolfini and his followers, Team Cul-de-Sac, Mask Hero and Deadeye James, and the commentators, they already know of this.

"Didn't come to me as a surprise," York said, with Marsha nodding.

"It doesn't matter that everyone now knows my identity," Dr. Nefarious said, "as long as I defeat you three, I'll eliminate everyone!"

"You have to get through us first," Eddy said, taking out the Dual Cyclos and spinning them around

"Uh, I'll have you know that I'm built with weapons into me besides the Harbinger."

"Excuse us?" Double D said.

"Just think, I have the N-90 Hurricane, the Tempest, the Vaporizer, the Heavy Bouncer, the Liquid Nitrogen Gun, the Vortex Cannon, the Tesla Barrier, the Agents of Dread, the Marauder, and the Harbinger all built into me!" the robot shouted. "With these tools of mass destruction, I will annihilate anyone that stands in my way, starting with you three moronic squishies!"

Nefarious' chest opens up, revealing eight rockets inside of the gun and he launches the rockets out from the gun. The Eds duck down in fears that the rockets are going to hit them, but after a few seconds, they look to see that the rockets are heading straight up in the air.

"Behold the power of the Harbinger!"

The Eds heard some beeping and they look at the ground to notice targets around them, before hearing an explosion right behind them. They look up to see that a raining of several ion beams is coming down on them. The boys begin to run away from the beams as those ion beams come hitting the ground at full force, missing the Eds as they maneuver through the raining. Dr. Nefarious couldn't help but laugh as the raining comes to a stop and a large smoke cloud is taking up the whole stadium.

"That's right! There's no way that you squishies could survive that onslaught!" Nefarious shouted.

Right from the cloud, a Cricket blast comes shooting out and it hits Dr. Nefarious directly on while still going on to pierce through the station. Thousands people got out of the way as the mighty beam eats its way through the station, getting away before they are caught in the blast and vaporized from the Cricket. After five seconds, the beam dissipates and leaving a trail of ripped floor boards, several fires going, a large hole, and a long, narrow crater made from the beam.

From the beam, Dr. Nefarious comes stepping out, as he took the beam head-on and he manages to survive the attack. Parts of his body are dripping off of him, as he regains his posture, and then a sudden thought ran through his head. He straightens out and he looks towards where the Harbinger landed and he notices what his thought was telling him.

"You! But I thought that the Harbinger destroyed you for good!" the Exterminator shouted.

"No, we got around that," Eddy said, spinning the Cricket around. "And we thought that this destroyed you as well."

"Hello, I got raritanium for stinking armor," Nefarious replied, "and this is no commercial-graded piece of crap. This here is ranked Steel-Graded, and it's pretty strong to take that blast."

"Which does explain why he is still standing," Double D said.

"Of course, why go through having that layer of armor when I could also have normal raritanium for support," the robot said. "Basically, I'm the most invincible thing here!"

"Not for long," Ed said.

"Excuse me?"

The Eds grab out their super weapons – the RYNO, the Zodiac II and the Cricket – and they aim the gun directly at Nefarious. Then, at the same time, the guns fire and they shoot out whatever they have. Eddy's beam went first, follow by Ed's missiles circling around the beam and Double D's holy hand grenade disappearing inside of the beam and creating an electrical field around the Cricket beam. Dr. Nefarious stands his ground as he waits for the beam to hit, but when it did, he took more from the previous shot. A large explosion then follows, and everyone shield themselves from the blow.

"Did it work?" Double D asked.

The smoke clears and from what they could see, the Exterminator robot is still standing, but barely. Nefarious begins to lean forward, with him catching himself in time and then leans backwards, repeating the cycle. His head is cocked back, smoke snaking out from his open mouth, and eyes completely shot out.

"We destroy him!" Ed shouted.

"But he's still standing," Eddy responded.

"Yeah, I'm not ready to call this a defeat," Marsha said. "The Eds need to make sure that they did kill Dr. Nefarious."

Eddy takes out his wrench and he charges straight for the now still robot. He is running as fast as he can, gripping onto the grip of the wrench with everything he haves. Suddenly, Nefarious' eyes come back online and he notices the small Ed coming towards him. The robot steps back, getting out the N-90 Hurricane and aiming the gun straight at the Ed, but the boy disappear right before Nefarious could pull the trigger.

Eddy is in the air, Omni-Wrench above his head and ready to take down Nefarious…

* * *

Aw, and I cut it right at the final blow. Don't worry; this ain't like going to be like the Sopranos where they ended it in mid sen—

Seriously, I'm not done with this battle. You really think that a final boss fight is going to end with _one_ stage? Please, everyone knows that a good boss fight haves more than one stage, or a very long stage that is surprisingly difficult. Also, didn't you notice the "pt. 1" at the very beginning?

As you may have notice, I may have overpowered Dr. Nefarious there. Really, he has been holding back for so long, so it's no wonder that he is giving it his all in this fight. Plus, the weapons that he haves… all of them are either from _Going Commando_ or from _Up Your Arsenal_, with the Marauder being from _Secret Agent Clank_. I have cut the numbers down so he won't be so much of a powerhouse way back during Chapter Eight.

And a little info for you all: when Nefarious was talking about his raritanium armor, he said that it is Steel-Graded. That is from another original piece I am working on, which is saying how strong that piece of metal is. There are different types of ranks and they all are determined by weight, strength and durability, with Aluminum being at the bottom and Titanium being at the top. Well… Diamond is considered the best, but you really think that I'm going to give Nefarious that? I don't think so.

And did anyone catch my South Park reference? Anyone? C'mon, it's in plain sight!

But allow me to say this: Stage two and maybe stage three will come in the final chapter, all in very short time. And once again, please review, thank you very much.


	31. Act V, Ch 31: Eds vs Dr Nefarious, pt 2

OK, it's time to end this thing once and for all! This here is the last chapter in this series, and I'm going all out to be bringing the end of Dreadzone X, not the Eds. Or do I have that backwards? Anyway, you're going to find out soon enough.

If there is any music that will fit this atmosphere right now, I will say either an instrumental techno remix of Four Minutes, or The Final Countdown. Either will work, just as long as I made this battle good.

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own _Ed, Edd n Eddy_, _Ratchet & Clank_ or any other content. _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci, _Ratchet & Clank_ is copyrighted by Insomniac Games, and any other content that isn't mine are copyrighted by the original creators. I do, however, own any original content mention in this story**.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One – The Eds v. Dr. Nefarious, pt. 2

OOO

An arm comes shooting right behind Dr. Nefarious and grabs onto Eddy, pushing him all the way across the stadium and pinning him into the wall.

"Eddy!" shouted both Ed and Double D.

The arm lets go of the small Ed and it retracts back, heading into the shadows as everybody soon felt the ground begin to shake. The thumping that is coming from the hole that Eddy made with the Cricket is getting louder, until the thumping changes into crashing metal, as a large metallic robot comes walking out. The machine made it out onto the battlefield, with the whole stadium silent and the commentators moving to the other side of the stadium to get a better look. On the ground, the two Eds and Nefarious stare upward to see what is standing right in front of them.

The robot is a large, walking boiler made out of a shiny brass armor, with arms and legs made out of copper tubes. The hands are long, scythe blade claws with the blades sharpen to cut through the toughest metal without dulling. The feet look similar to the opening of the Zodiac II, but it haves spikes at the bottom. The torso looks similar to a boiler, but it haves a cage and a control in the very middle of the chest. And the head is shape like an early model of a medieval helmet, with a large glass window for viewing.

And inside is the familiar shape of the tion in charge of Dreadzone X, Gandolfini Birman. Now gone with his orange business suit, he is wearing a pair of brown overalls with leather straps going across his shoulders and chest, with armor attach to those straps. The overalls are stained with blood and oil, used from his days as a robotic mechanic and engineer, and there are small tools still within the pockets of the overalls. He is wearing two shoulder guards, a full gauntlet for his right arm and a modified, partially-covered armor glove for his left hand, an armored sash for his waist, and a pair of leg armor. And he haves his long mane tied up into three ponytails to prevent his mane from getting caught in his armor.

"Hello viewing world! Gandolfini is in, and he's bringing out the big guns!" the tion shouted.

"Gandolfini! What do you think you're doing?" Nefarious shouted. "This is my fight, and I could defeat these squishes myself."

"On the contrary, my moronic Exterminator, you're the one that is getting defeated," replied Gandolfini. "I'm simply helping out an Exterminator to take out the pest."

"Wait, did you call me 'moronic?'"

"No," Gandolfini quickly lied.

"Thought so," Nefarious replied.

"Hold on, rules state that you aren't allowed to help out the gladiators," Marsha said, remembering the rules.

"Aren't I? Listen here little girl, one: I am the head of Dreadzone, so I can do whatever the hell I want. Two: since I am the head, I can change the rules whenever I want to, making them accessible for me and not you. And three: Dr. Nefarious is an Exterminator, not a gladiator."

"He's got a point," York said.

"I hate these rules," Marsha said pouting.

"Well, get use to them," the tion snapped, "because I'm changing things up a bit. From now on, _no one_ is leaving Dreadzone X alive!"

"No one?" echoed Double D.

"Exactly, kiddo. Now, allow me to add in that I can fight along with the Exterminator in case he is trouble when facing off against someone hard."

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to turn it down," Nefarious said.

"Oh, you don't have a choice," replied Gandolfini. "Since you're under my control, you have to obey whatever _I_ say, all without excuses."

Nefarious lets out a mumbled snarl, thinking that he should beat the tion to a pulp for talking to him like that. "Fine, I'll accept," he said, giving in.

"All right, it's time to begin the final battle," Gandolfini said, grabbing onto two gloves with wires on them. "This here will decide everything, whether that this is the grand finale of Dreadzone X or the premiere of something grander!"

The engineer slips the gloves on his hands and the robot begins to mimic the same motions as Gandolfini. Then Gandolfini places his feet inside of a glowing circle, and the robot begins to step back, repeating the motions as the tion shows off the robot to the viewing audience.

"I have spent five years in the making for this day, to finally showcase the universe the true power of Gandolfini Birman," the engineer said, "and once I'm done with this battle, it's then the Polaris galaxy and then the entire universe! This is a little something I found when I was browsing the arm for more data. It's a one-act play called 'Death of a Lombax,' but I think 'Death of the Eds' sounds like a more appropriate title."

"Not very original," Lawrence said, going through a bucket of popcorn.

"Could we get this over with?" Marsha shouted. "I want to see you two get your (bleep) whip."

The robot swings a scythe claw towards the devil child. "You don't back talk to me, missy," the tion said, "or otherwise those collars of yours will give you a nasty reminder."

"Should we tell him?" York asked, whispering.

"He'll figure it out," replied Marsha, waving York off.

The giant robot takes a step back and Nefarious begins to head right for the Eds, claws out to swipe them. Ed steps in and he takes a swing with a Neo-Crusher, slamming it into Dr. Nefarious' face and shooting him back. Double D takes out the Fusion Rifle and begins to shoot at the giant robot, but even with the Acid Mod, each shot didn't do a single scratch. Ed continues to thrash away at Nefarious before he turns on the tall Ed and punches him in the gut with the Marauder, blasting Ed across the stadium and crashing into Eddy.

"Ed, get off of me!" came from the muffled shouts of Eddy.

Nefarious cracks his knuckles for the Marauder as he gets closer to the remaining Ed. Double D steps back as the Exterminator gets closer, and then he looks up to notice scythes coming down right on top of him. The blades slice down, missing inches of the Ed as Nefarious shoots with his right hand, shooting out a beam right at Double D. The smart Ed catches the beam in his hands, using the Telekinesis Gem to prevent any harm, and he pushes back on the beam. Gandolfini pulls up on the claws and he moves the hand back so he can protect Nefarious from the Exterminator's own attack.

"You got to think on your feet, kid," Gandolfini said. "You can't rely on that brain of yours when you're facing guys like us."

"Get your hand out of my face!" Nefarious ordered. "I'm going to beat these squishes without your help!"

Gandolfini picks up his hand and he slams a foot right in front of both Double D and Nefarious. "Now, why go through beating these humans to a pulp when I can have the collars do the dirty work?" the tion asked.

Unknown to Gandolfini, all of the collars are off and everyone wearing one is free to take them off. Of course, Gandolfini doesn't know that the Eds have taken off their collars back on Aldoris, when they first knew about the deactivated collars. The tion reaches up to push a button on his robotic arm, pointing a finger at the button that will trigger the explosives within the non-existing collars.

"So long, Ed boys! Your time has finally come!" shouted Gandolfini, pushing hard on the trigger button.

He waits, standing in the glowing circle with his finger glued to the button for the Eds' heads to blow. But nothing came out within the time period, so he rapidly presses down on the button to get the explosives to go. Yet with all of that effort, nothing of any exploding came, and that got the tion furious.

"What's going on? Why haven't your heads been clean off your shoulders?" the engineer roars.

Marsha lets out a whistle and Gandolfini turns to see the devil child twirling her collar around her finger, head still intact. York is holding onto his collar in his palm, all crumble up from his massive strength. The tion lets out his rage upon the commentators, sending out a scythe claw to crush down on the desk. A figure jumps onto the desk and grabs onto York's and Marsha's clothing, pulling them out of the way before the scythes cut through the desk. The three lands within the bleachers, with fans moving out of the way and some are leaving, while Range Strikers push against the fans to get to the commentators and the figure. The figure spins his right wrist and begins to fire several shots from his metallic hand, shooting down the Range Strikers without harming the fans.

"Nice shooting," York said.

"No need to thank me," the bounty hunter, James Guns said. "We need to get you two out of here before things get ugly."

"And just where you think you're going?" asked Gandolfini.

"Out of here," Deadeye James replied. "Your game show has gone on for too long. I'm pulling people out of here before you start killing innocent people."

"Uh, you probably didn't hear me before, but I said that _no one_ getting out and this includes the fans! I have put this entire station on lockdown and there's no escape for any one of you!"

Deadeye James lifts up one of his barrel fingers up in the air. "So, does anyone know how to hack a security code for dismantling ten thousand volt doors?" he asked.

"How did…"

"Come on, your apprentice knows this station better than you do," the bounty hunter replied, answering Gandolfini's question, "and he gives the information upon how to get to you."

"And you don't know how to hack security codes?" York asked.

"It never was in my training," James responded.

"Lucky for you, I'm pretty good with hacking," the muscle man said. "How do you think that I got rich off the Eds from previous matches?"

"That explains a lot," Marsha said.

York only gives a silent shrug, as Gandolfini focuses back on the battle on the field. Ed and Eddy have finally steps in to fight, with Ed shooting away with the Magma Cannon and Eddy using the Dual Cyclos to hold down Nefarious. While the two were fighting, Double D begins to take upon getting scans about the larger robot towering over them, all while noticing that one of the feet is going to slam down on top of the others. He calls out to the others, trying to reach out to prevent their deaths and Gandolfini begins to bring down the foot. Ed drops his Magma Cannon and he catches the foot with both hands, spacing out his hands to prevent the spikes from cutting his hands. The Exterminator bends down so the spikes aren't touching him and he begins to move around, trying to get to Ed and make him lose his grip.

The giant robot lifts up its foot, allowing Gandolfini to see that the Eds are still alive. The tion begins to take a scythe claw and swing it down on top of the boys, but he notices Eddy taking out the Cricket and Gandolfini moves the arm to protect the robot. The small Ed pulls the trigger, waiting for the two seconds of charging and then the gun fires, sending out the destructive beam at the giant robot. But the beam is cut short, as the robot is stopping the beam from passing through.

Gandolfini lets out an evil laugh. "You really think that little gun is going to defeat me?" he asked between bursts of laughter. "Kid, this robot can take the Cricket with all of its ammo used and still be standing!"

"But Dr. Nefarious took damage from the Cricket," Double D said. "There's a highly unlikely chance that you can withstand that attack."

"Well, allow me to tell you more about this robot," said Gandolfini. "What this here is the first of its original kind, the first robot in what is going to be part of my revolutionary army! From my original plans, I was going to build a mobile fortress and factory that not only produces my Mechanical Reapers and my Transmorphers, but will fight alongside my creations in the many battles ahead. Well, this realization has finally seen the light, and this is the original Mechanical Reaper, the one that was the fortress and the factory, my fortune and my empire, all before the public asked for my damned Mechanical Construction.

"This here is my first, true Mechanical Reaper… the Mechanical Reaper 10K-X!"

"Ten thousand X," Ed echoed in awe by the robot.

"Ed, snap out of it!" Eddy said, snapping his fingers.

"The 10K-X is a true work of its kind," Gandolfini continues. "Not only am I able of fighting you three, but I currently am producing several Mechanical Reapers and Transmorphers as we speak. And, not to mention that this armor is no ordinary brass armor, my sworn enemies. This is Titanium-Graded raritanium, the rarest, hardest metal that the public can get their greedy hands on!"

"That explains why the Cricket didn't do a scratch," the smart Ed said.

"Unless you have the Locust, then keep on wasting your shots," the tion stated. "Oh, then again, you shouldn't do that either."

"Why's that?" Eddy asked.

"You see, my Range Strikers found your friends meddling around in the engine room," responded Gandolfini. "They were setting up explosives along the boilers and generators, which is a big no-no, so now I'm holding them captive within the Mechanical Reaper."

The tion moves a claw to the cage on the torso, pointing to what is inside of the cage. Inside, the remaining children of the cul-de-sac are chained to the wall with laser chains, and all of them are miserable. Some of the children look out through the cell bars to look down, seeing the Eds on the ground, along with Dr. Nefarious coming up with a plan to defeat the Eds. Then a generator begins to charge up, creating electricity as the burst of lightning is sent to the chains and shocking the kids and lighting up the cell. The Eds look in horror as their friends are being electrocuted by Gandolfini's creation.

"Now you see there isn't anything that you can to defeat me!" the tion stated. "Since I have your pathetic friends in my Reaper and this has the strongest armor, you have to surrender yourselves to me!"

While Gandolfini is busy laughing, Nefarious charges forward, heading right for the Eds with the shotgun Tempest out and charging. The robot Exterminator then lets out the blast, only to be stop by a Holoshield, and the Exterminator comes into contact with two mines and a grenade, being trap within bouncing mini mines and hot napalm. Eddy then uses the Scorpion Flail, sending the mace ball into Nefarious' chest and causing the robot to go flying back, and crashing into the leg of the Mechanical Reaper. Gandolfini wipes off the beaten robot off the leg and he takes a step forward, all before noticing something glowing deep inside of the cage.

On the generator were chains that were attached to shackles, but whatever was in the shackles has broken free and is now heading towards the bars. A quick swipe of the wrist broke the bars open and the figure of Mask Hero breaks from the cell that he is in. He pulls out the Aerial Mask from his coat, and placing the mask on the mask holder, he begins to take flight, sailing out of the way from the scythe claws.

"Mask Hero, you seem to be impossible to be put down," Gandolfini said.

"Well, you should focus more about the world around you than your machines," the masked teen said, sword drawn to the side.

"That doesn't matter now," the engineer said. "All I care about is breaking the Eds' spirit, and I think killing their friends should do it!"

Just as he said those words, the other children are either sliding down or floating down to the ground. Jimmy and Nazz are using their clothing to float down, with Jimmy using his sweater and Nazz with her tank-top; Jonny is gliding down with Plank above his head, acting like a wooden glider; and Rolf is using Kevin's chin along the Mechanical Reaper, slowing their descent down to the ground. All of the children made it down safely, and all of them walk up to the Eds, with Kevin rubbing his chin from the pain.

"Now Rolf sees why short-tempered Ed boy calls you Shovel-chin, Kevin," Rolf said.

"Man, that stuff was hard," Kevin said, cooling off his chin.

"That's what you get from the strongest metal," Double D said.

"So, what do we do now?" Eddy asked.

A scythe claw is slammed down into the ground behind Rolf, cutting part of his shirt and pants open and the claw lifts from the ground, tearing apart the floor open.

"I'll tell you what you are going to do," Gandolfini said. "You all are going to die!"

The hips open up and missile turrets emerge from the hips. The tion lets out several missiles, all of them circling around before pointing down on the Eds. Double D takes out the Zodiac II and he aims the gun straight up in the air, pressing down on the trigger and releasing the lightning. The lightning then burst out, zapping the missiles and incinerating them, saving everyone from a blistering death from missiles. The hips close and the Mechanical Reaper lifts a foot up to squish the humans, but Mask Hero throws an energy wave at the head to distract Gandolfini away from the humans.

"What do you think you're doing?" the tion asked.

"I want to fight you for a long time," Hero replied, "but here you are fighting in that robot. I want to fight you in person."

"Well, you have to get through my Mechanical Reaper to reach me!" the engineer shouted.

He reaches out his normal arm, with the Mechanical Reaper mimicking the same motion as the tion to reach for Mask Hero with a scythe claw. The teen flies out of the reach and he begins to fight back, using his katana sword on the scythes to block the attack. Gandolfini continues to slash the air, as Mask Hero maneuvers through the blades without getting a scratch.

Down on the ground, Nefarious got back on his feet and he fires out two Heavy Bouncer mines from his hand, hoping that he could defeat the humans. Eddy takes out the Dual Cyclos and hits both mines, releasing the miniature versions of the mines to bounce around, and Ed shoots them down with the Magma Cannon. Then Nefarious takes his Vaporizer-infused arm and fires out a beam, but Double D catches the beam and turns it back on Nefarious, who then stops the blast himself.

"That's new," the smart Ed said.

"I'm getting real tired of seeing your faces," Nefarious said. "Why don't you die right here, right now?"

"Because… because…?" Eddy is lost for the words.

"You have no reason to live, so I'm going to blow you to smithereens," the Exterminator said, opening up the Harbinger.

"We do have a reason to live," Kevin said. "We want to go home, and the Eds here are going to beat your tin can if it takes to get us out!"

"Kevin's right, because Rolf is not going to allow some piece of junk to beat the Ed boys like they're Rolf's great nana's pickled beet broth!" Rolf said.

"That doesn't make any sense," said Nefarious.

Jonny takes his white shirt by the collar and he rips off his clothes, revealing another set of clothing underneath. The shirt he is wearing is green with a yellow spiral going around in the center, with white strips of cloth dangling along the sleeves. His pants change color from blue to white, and he is still wearing the same pair of sandals. And he takes out a half of a watermelon with eye holes carve into it and places it on top of his head, completing his costume. As for Plank, all is done is that he is place on the brush end of a mop and holding onto it with a white piece of cloth with the same eyes that are on the board.

"There's no need to shed a tear, as Captain Melonhead and his partner, Splinter the Wonder Wood, are here!" Jonny boldly stated.

"How long did you have that on?" asked Double D.

"The whole time we have been out here," the bald boy replied.

"That's disturbing," the smart Ed said.

"Um, is it all right with you, but me and Jimmy are going to sit this out," Nazz said.

"You show these guys who are the boss," said Jimmy, getting the boys encouragement.

"Well, I guess it's just us versus this moving pile of bolts," Eddy said.

"For Sarah!" Ed shouted.

"For Sarah!" the other boys replied.

"Six against one, eh? Well, these are the odds I really like," Nefarious said, cracking his knuckles.

The six boys got themselves ready for the fight ahead, with Double D taking out the Fusion Rifle, Ed and Kevin cracking their knuckles, Rolf rolling up his arm flesh to make muscles, Jonny getting on top of the mop like it is a horse, and Eddy twirling his yo-yo's around. Dr. Nefarious makes the first move as Double D fires a shot at the ground, creating a hole which made the tall robot trip and Eddy uses the Dual Cyclos to catch him. Ed then comes running up and slams both Neo-Crushers into the back of Nefarious, which is then follow by Ed being shot back by an electrical shock and Jonny catches Ed with Plank.

"Splinter said that no thanks are necessary," Jonny said, interpreting for his silent friend.

"Well, that's certainly odd," Double D said.

"What is?" Kevin asked.

"It appears that Dr. Nefarious has some sort of barrier protecting him and that may have shock Ed and cause him to go back like that," the smart Ed said.

"Rolf is confused," the tall human asked.

"I'm guessing that this may have been triggered since we dealt Dr. Nefarious that one attack earlier," Double D said, continuing on.

"Did he have something else built into him?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, I believe we haven't seen the Tesla Barrier yet," said Double D.

"Well, I'm guessing that is it right there," Kevin said.

He points towards the rising Nefarious, who haves a blue shield circling around him, with some electricity sparking off. Ed takes the Magma Cannon and fires some shots, but the energy bursts didn't do any damage to the shield. Eddy prepares to take out the Dual Vipers, but Double D places a hand down on his chest.

"Wait, I think that this may have a timer," the smart Ed said.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember we were fighting the Sarachna? That robot had the Shield Charger, which was similar to what Dr. Nefarious haves around him, but watch in a few seconds."

As Double D has hypothesized, the shield surrounding Nefarious disappears and he begins to fumble to get another shield up. During this time, Kevin and Rolf run up to the robot and they punch him in the stomach; damaging the shield generator that is the Tesla Barrier and knocking the Exterminator back towards the Mechanical Reaper's feet. Nefarious launches out another Heavy Bouncer mine, and Eddy reels Kevin and Rolf back before the mine hits them, and Ed comes in to punch the mine and causing the mine to hit Nefarious instead. While Nefarious is busy getting the mini Bouncer mines off of him, Eddy untangles Kevin and Rolf from the yo-yo's, allowing them to breathe again.

"You see, the Tesla Barrier is different from the Sarachna's Shield Charger," Double D said. "With the Shield Charger, the shield is permanent, but one touch of the Tesla Barrier will cause a timer to go."

"You got all that from your scans, right?" Eddy asked.

"Correct."

Then, Eddy's Dual Cyclos, Ed's Neo-Crushers and Double D's Telekinesis Gem begins to glow, releasing energy as they begin to change shape. The Eds begin to freak by the sight of the changing, but once the glowing stop, they soon realize what just happen. There, the three weapons that were glowing have change into their upgraded version of themselves. Eddy's yo-yo's have gone into having buzz-saw blades around on both halves on both yo-yo's; Ed's gauntlets now have an extra layer of armor, plus with addition of more spikes on the fingers, but the ability to crunch metal with his palms; and Double D's psychic rock as gone from being pink to being purple and being larger, and it is shooting off sparks from the newly required energy source.

"Our weapons have change," Ed said.

"They're fully upgraded," Double D said.

"Sweet! This means that we can beat Nefarious now!" Eddy said, posing with his new yo-yo's.

Now, the Eds are equipped with the Dual Exos Yo-yo's, the Neo-Compactors, and the Omega PK Stone, and they are now ready to use these new tools.

Nefarious shakes off the feeling in his stomach and he turns to focus on the new weapons that the Eds have. He got out the N-90 Hurricane and he charges towards the humans, in hopes that he could get the Eds down before they can use their new weapons, but he is stop by Double D's new psychokinetic powers. Eddy then takes the Dual Exos and spins the blades into the Harbinger, all while doing this at a distance. And then Ed comes running up and he pummels a Neo-Compactor into the stomach, cracking and destroying the Tesla Barrier and making Nefarious go flying like a bullet and crashing into the Mechanical Reaper.

"I got to talk to the tall Ed about those gloves," Lawrence said.

"That's some punch," Kevin said.

Above, the humans notices Mask Hero is being chase by both hands of the Mechanical Reaper, and they are heading straight for the head. Gandolfini couldn't react in time, so he takes his hands from the gloves and pushes a button on the console before stepping outside and missing getting crush by the scythes. Mask Hero emerges in front of Gandolfini in the air, and the tion lets out his claws so that he can use them to get down his creation. As he descends, so did his former apprentice, as both float and slide down gently before reaching the ground. Both touch the floor at the same time, and both look at each other with a stern, hateful look.

"You must be proud," Gandolfini said. "It's lucky that I put my Mechanical Reaper in auto-pilot mode, or otherwise this thing wouldn't operate."

"That is what I was hoping for," Mask Hero said, taking off his Aerial Mask.

"And now, I am here on the ground, with the Eds right behind you," the engineer said. "Now it's time for them to die!"

Gandolfini charges straight for the Eds, but Mask Hero takes his sword and stops the tion in his tracks, pushing against as Gandolfini uses his robot arm to block the blade.

"You're pretty fast, even without your mask," said Gandolfini.

"Well, if you take your time to train," Hero said, "then it's become second nature."

The two push back and they slide across the field. Nefarious stops to look at Gandolfini, but the head of Dreadzone gave the Exterminator a look, telling him to continue fighting. The tall robot runs forward, heading for the humans, as Mask Hero and Gandolfini stand their grounds.

"So, why are you helping the Eds?" the tion asked. "They are worthless."

"Same as earthly possessions," Hero said. "Your creations mean nothing to me except for destruction, and to you the Eds are nothing. But I feel that they are more than nothing. They are the ones that will defeat Nefarious and finally beat Dreadzone X!"

"Ha, no one in the history of Dreadzone X has beaten the game," Gandolfini said, "and I'm never going to allow that to happen!"

He reaches for a button on the robot arm, but Mask Hero steps in and cuts the arm clean off. The arm is sent flying backwards, heading towards the Mechanical Reaper, as Gandolfini grabs onto his chopped arm, covering the sparks flying from the base. And then, the tion lets a smirk to grow on his face.

"Thanks a lot, kid," he said. "Now that I finally got rid of that damned thing, it's time to get back my real arm."

He lifts his real arm up and snaps his fingers, which cause a door to open up on the Mechanical Reaper. A Transmorpher jumps from the door and it morphs into the shape of an arm, and Gandolfini holds up his stub arm up to catch the transmorphed arm. The arm then latches onto the base, and the micro chip slips into the base of the old robot arm, and Gandolfini begins to wiggle his fingers.

"Ah, finally I have ten fingers again," he said. "I just hated having only three fingers for a hand."

"I see that it's like the old arm," Hero said, pointing the resemblance.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have any buttons on it," the engineer said. "But who needs those things? I can still beat you with my own two hands!"

"Then if you want a fair fight, then it's one you'll get," Mask Hero said, placing a hand on his mask holder and then ripping it off. "I'll fight you without my masks, without using magic to defeat you."

"Heh, now this has gotten a lot more interesting," Gandolfini said, getting his new arm ready for the fight.

The two of them charge at each other, with Gandolfini having his claws out, and Hero with his sword drawn, and the forces collide. In the other battle, Nefarious dodges the incoming throws of the Neo-Compactors and the Dual Exos, as he tries to use the N-90 Hurricane upon the humans. Then Jonny smacks the Exterminator across the face with the handle of the mop, causing Nefarious to lose his balance, and Rolf jumps onto the back of Nefarious and wrestles to bring the robot down. Kevin takes a wrench from his pocket and throws it at the robot's feet, causing Nefarious to trip and Rolf pinning the Exterminator down.

"Now how do you like the son of the shepherd beating you up like the little girl that you are?" asked Rolf.

Nefarious rolls Rolf over and the robot jumps away from the humans, getting work up from the beating he is getting. Without the raritanium armor and the Tesla Barrier, the robot is exposed to all sorts of danger. Then, he looks up and he got an idea to go off in his head. Nefarious leans down on the ground and spreads his wing wide, flapping them as he lifts off the ground.

"Eddy, he is going for the Mechanical Reaper 10K-X!" Double D shouted.

"Ed, do something!" ordered Eddy.

Ed reaches for his Rage button and he pushes down on the button, launching another red ball of energy. This time, the ball heads for the Mechanical Reaper's feet, and the bomb explodes, sending out its destructive blast at Nefarious and knocking him down to where the ankle is.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do?" Nefarious asked.

The other Eds take out the Dual Vipers and the Fusion Rifle, as they try to shoot Nefarious down from the skies. After they miss, Rolf steps in and he tosses Eddy towards the Mechanical Reaper, and Nefarious turns back to notice the incoming Ed. He takes the Marauder and slams it in Eddy's face, sending him back towards the humans at double the speed. The small Ed crashes into Kevin and both skid to where Nazz and Jimmy are.

"Get off of me, dork!" Kevin shouted, pushing Eddy off.

"Is my waffle ever going to be pretty again, dentist?" Eddy asked, babbling before dropping to the ground.

Double D comes running up, pressing down on the Revive button to heal Eddy back to normal. Then the humans look up to see that Nefarious is at the very center of the Mechanical Reaper, hovering in mid-air as he begins to fiddle around with the wires below the cage. Double D aims the Fusion Rifle at the busy Exterminator, but his shots miss every time, and then Nefarious pulls out two big cords from the Mechanical Reaper.

"Now here we go!" the Exterminator said, taking the cords and placing them behind him.

The plugs attach to sockets in the robot's back, and Nefarious turns around so that his back is against the Mechanical Reaper. Then the Mechanical Reaper begins to react with the same movements as what Nefarious is thinking, making the giant robot wiggle its finger and lifting up its feet. Gandolfini stops his battle to look up at his creation, and he lets out an evil laugh.

"Now this is what I am talking about!" the tion lets out. "I have finally achieved the perfection that is the Mechanical Reaper 10K-X!"

"With this new body, I will have unlimited power!" Nefarious snorts, letting out an evil laugh as well.

"Man, that line is underrated," Eddy groans.

"You can say that again," replied Lawrence.

"And now, with this body, I will control a robot army that will take over this pathetic galaxy!" the Exterminator said, pumping a fist while the Mechanical Reaper repeating the motion. "And once I have taken over this galaxy, the next thing will be the whole universe!"

"Listen here Nefarious, how about you and I make a deal?" asked Gandolfini.

"What kind of deal?"

"Why, with you in control of my Mechanical Reaper, you'll be charge of the strongest robot of this part of the universe," the tion said. "Plus, you will get to make the underlings, and will be making millions of people bowing right in front of you."

"And what do you want?"

"All I ask for is your loyal services," Gandolfini replied.

Nefarious begins to think about it, before coming down with an answer. "If it means to keep the Mechanical Reaper, then I accept," he said.

"Good. Now show the universe what the Mechanical Reaper 10K-X can do!"

Dr. Nefarious lets out an evil laugh as he opens up the hips to reveal the missile turrets and he opens up the Harbinger in his chest. The crazed Exterminator then lets out several missiles and a shot from the Harbinger, letting missiles go flying around before a raining hell comes crashing down upon the humans. Double D didn't reach for the Zodiac II this time, as the ion beams and missiles hit the whole stadium, blowing away chunks as Nefarious continues to shoot off missiles and Harbinger rounds. After the missiles are gone and the Harbinger is out of rounds, a large cloud of smoke covers the whole stadium, blocking out for Nefarious and Gandolfini to see if the Eds, Team Cul-de-Sac and Mask Hero are dead. Then the smoke clears, and both villains look in stunned amazement by the sight in front of them.

The humans are still alive, thanks to Double D's extra effort to expand the Shield Link's protective bubble around everyone. And Mask Hero is front of the humans with his mask holder back on his face, with the Swift Mask on the black holder.

"Well, how do you like us now?" the masked teen asked.

"But I have used everything to blast you to pieces!" Nefarious screamed.

"Well, you should have tried harder," Eddy said.

"This is looking bad," Gandolfini mumbled. "I got to act fast before news about the 10K-X gets out about being this easy to dodge."

The tion begins to move forward, but then he comes to a stop, standing in a frozen pose as he notices something odd in front of him. In front, Mask Hero haves a different mask on his face, this time a mask with a black and white face, with crosses for eyes and a wide smile across the mask. Gandolfini tries to move, but he couldn't move his muscles. Even his transmorphed arm wouldn't move as well.

_Whatever this kid is doing, he has paralyzed me_, Gandolfini thought.

"Actually, you're under my control."

"Say what? You just read my mind?"

"You see, you and I are now connected, thanks to this mask," Hero said, going into a standing position. "This is the Duplicity Mask, a mask that allows me to connect with anyone I choose, if only I make eye contact. From there, I take over all control of your body functions, and can even read your thoughts."

"You can't keep this going for so long," Gandolfini said, struggling to break free.

"It's just long enough for the Eds to defeat the Mechanical Reaper," Hero said.

"But how? The Mechanical Reaper haves Titanium-Graded raritanium for armor," Double D said.

"I'm sure you're smart enough to defeat this," the teen replied.

Then an idea ran through the smart Ed's head. Yes, there is something that could defeat the Mechanical Reaper, and it is the same technique they used earlier on Dr. Nefarious. The smart Ed pulls the other Eds into a huddle and he quickly talks about the plan, and they break away from the huddle. The Eds take out their super weapons and they aim them at where Nefarious is, getting ready to fire.

"Go ahead, bring it on!" Nefarious shouted. "I'm bulletproof, and there's nothing that you squishes can…"

Eddy's Cricket lets out its destructive beam out, follow by Double D with his Zodiac II and its lightning attack, and Ed's RYNO's missiles circling around the beam. Nefarious grew wide-eye as the triple attack hits him with full force, this time with the Cricket beam piercing right through the thick armor of the Mechanical Reaper and continuing on. The combined attack then destroys the Mechanical Reapers and Transmorphers inside of the giant robot, ripping apart the machines that made the robots and everything else inside of the Mechanical Reaper 10K-X.

After the attack is finish, all that remains is a U-shaped hole in the torso, with the arms still intact to the broken torso. Dr. Nefarious is still alive, again like he was when the attack hit him previous, as he dangles from the wires that are holding him up. Ed walks up to the Mechanical and he gives a gentle push with a single finger, stepping back as the Mechanical Reaper falls back. The giant robot crashes into the audience, with the legs still in the stadium, and Lawrence is sitting in the middle of the mess.

"Well, I guess this is my cue to leave," the disguised robot said, getting up from his seat and following York, Marsha and James down onto the battlefield.

Gandolfini looks in horror and shock as his greatest creation is defeated right in front of his eyes. There, in the pile is the rising of Nefarious, who is back up functioning, and he notices Gandolfini getting very angry.

"Damn it. Damn it all!" the tion roars. "I'll show every last one of you for not messing with me, especially you Ed boys and Nefarious!"

The tion turns for his arm and he runs for it. The others also begin to run for it, with the exception of Nefarious and Lawrence, as they all try to get to the arm first. But Gandolfini grabs onto the robot arm and he immediately pushes down on a button as soon as he grabbed the arm.

"_**Warning**__: Self-destruct mode activated_," a woman's voice said. "_Countdown 'til initial explosion in T-minus ten minutes_."

"You think that I'm going to let you leave, huh?" said Gandolfini. "Well, I'm going to use your explosives, Mask Hero, and I'll be sending you to hell with everyone still stuck on this station!"

"Please tell me that he has officially lost it," Eddy said flatly.

"He lost it," Ed answered.

"Thank you Ed," Double D said.

"I'm making sure that I'm getting off this hellhole before everyone else does," the tion said, "since I have the remaining shuttle on this station, and I'm leaving all of you to die!"

"You can't leave me here!" Nefarious shouted.

"Well, screw you Nefarious," the engineer snapped. "I got bigger fish to fry, and you're not one of them. It's a pleasure working with you, but you're officially cut off from DreadZone!"

"Then that means we won!" Eddy shouted.

"Nah-uh, rules state that you must kill the Exterminator in order to get out of here," Gandolfini said. "And since Nefarious is still head Exterminator and still alive, you still have to defeat him."

"Oh come on!" all three Eds complained.

"Allow me to make things interesting," said Gandolfini, pressing down on the same button.

"_T-minus two minutes until self-destruct_."

"You got to be kidding?" Eddy shouted.

"So long, Ed boys!" Gandolfini said, saluting the humans and heading towards the hole.

Deadeye James fires a shot from his gun hand, cutting a slit of skin open on Gandolfini's shoulder. "I believe that you're coming with us," the bounty hunter said.

"Actually, I'm not going to hell with you lot," the engineer said. "I much rather spend the time flying through space than spend an eternity with you all."

"Well, hand over that arm," Hero said.

"Try to make me." The tion then pushes down on the button again, speeding up the countdown.

"_T-minus thirty seconds until self-destruct_."

"Have you lost your mind?" Nefarious shouted. "You're going to kill us all!"

"That's the plan," Gandolfini said. "If I can't leave, then I'm going out in style!"

Just as he reaches for the button again, Marsha takes the arm from the tion and shoves it down her throat, eating every last bit of metal. Gandolfini sprints right at the little girl, but York steps in and punches the tion in the face very hard.

"Oh, thank you York," Marsha said.

"Anytime," replied the muscle man, flexing his punching arm.

Then, a shuttle comes down into the stadium and the doors open up, revealing two figures inside of the cargo room. The two figures turn out to be the wrecked robot Noweg and the smaller robot Clank.

"Come on, get in!" Noweg shouted. "This place will blow in any minute!"

The humans got onboard, follow by James, York and Marsha. The Eds try to get on, but Gandolfini launches his robotic hand and Eddy bats the hand towards Nefarious. Then the small Ed takes out the Dual Exos and spins them around to make a hypnotic pattern, putting both Nefarious and Gandolfini into a trance as Double D and Ed got onboard the ship.

"May I get on?" Lawrence asked.

Eddy gives a nod as the robot removes his disguise and boards onto the ship. The small Ed got onto the ship and the door begins to close, and then Nefarious snaps out of his trance to notice Lawrence leaving.

"Lawrence, what do you think you're doing? The tall robot asked.

"What does it look like to you?" the butler replied. "I'm leaving you, not just because you are getting annoying, but you have lost it."

The door shut close and the shuttle got out of the stadium as the countdown continues and Nefarious looks out into space, watching his butler leaving him.

"Lawrence! Lawrence! _**LAAAWREEEEEEEEEENNNCE**_!"

"Oh, will you just shut the…"

6… 5… 4…

"Oh…" Gandolfini said, remembering the countdown.

2… 1…

OOO

The shuttle that the humans and the others are on is the one that was going to be used by Gandolfini himself, but Noweg hacked the code to get the ship to work without Gandolfini's arm. Ratchet and Clank were there to help out the robot get the gladiators off the station, but their ship was stolen by some bad gladiators, so they are the ones piloting the shuttle, carrying the people to a safe location. Everyone in the cargo room look out to watch the remains of the station floating from the explosion that destroyed the station.

"Well, I'm glad that we're off that station," Eddy said, kicking back in his seat.

"That was quite an experience, wasn't it?" Double D said.

"It certainly was," Hero said, mask holder off of his face. "I can't believe that he was ripping people off so that he can rebuild his Mechanical Reaper so he can conquer the universe."

"So that was his plan all along," James said. "Using views from Dreadzone's viewers to rake in the bolts he needs so he can build a mobile factory which will in turn get him to be the ruler of the universe."

"And we beat him!" Ed stated.

"Yes, we did," the smart Ed said.

"Well, that means we're heading back home," Kevin said.

"It is about time that Rolf has gotten back with his animals," Rolf said. "Rolf long yearns to be with Rolf's animals for a long time."

"Give it time, Rolf," Nazz said. "After all, we have a long time to wait before we get home."

"You think that we'll be famous after this?" Jonny asked.

"I highly doubt that, Jonny," Double D said. "I mean, how we are going to make people believe that we kids have travel beyond our galaxy to fight in an illegal game show, all to come out of it without a scratch and no proof that we were there. They'll believe that we are aliens, and we will be handed to the government to get probe for who-knows-what."

"Rolf does not want to be probe!" the tall boy shouted.

"Chill Rolf, I'm sure that Double D knows something that may get out of this," Kevin said.

"Still, if we do get home, we got quite a story to tell to our kids," Hero said.

"We don't have kids," Eddy corrected.

"That'll come in time," the teen replied. He then got up, and holds out a hand to the bounty hunter. "I want to say thanks for your help."

"Well, if it wasn't for your crazy scheme, we wouldn't be here in the first place," James said, grabbing onto Hero's hand. "Besides, I want to thank you, too, since I want to get back to my daughter back at Blackwater City. I'm going to spend some quality time with her after the hell I went through."

Hero lets out a chuckle. "I can't blame you on that," he said.

"What am I going to do now?" Marsha said. "The demons back home are not allowing me to come back, since they are taking control of my dad's estate, and I'm not getting a single bolt out of this."

"Well, I could let you spend some time at my place, if you want?" York said. "I mean, until this whole thing blows over."

"Ah, thank you York," the little girl said, wrapping her arms around the muscle man's waist. "You make this devil all happy inside."

"Now what happen to that appetite of destruction I like?"

"Oh, I left it back on the said," replied Marsha. "Besides, I got a better craving in my mouth now."

She turns her attention over to where Hero and Double D are and she gives them a devious grin.

"Uh, I think she's looking at you," Double D said.

"What are you talking about?" Hero said. "She's eyeing you, not me. Plus she's got a huge crush on you in the first place."

"Hey, everybody look outside!" Jimmy said, pointing out into space.

The people in the cargo room look out the window to see only the head of Dr. Nefarious spinning in the emptiness of space. The head is still working and he looks towards the ship, and he notices Lawrence staring back at him.

"Lawrence!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm doing what's best for you," Lawrence said, waving goodbye to the head.

"Lawrence, get back here! Lawrence! _**LAAAWREEEEEEEEEENNNNCCE**_!"

Nefarious begins to glitch up again, with the head being stuck in a permanent scream for the rest of eternity, spiraling into the vastness of space. All that came out of his mouth is a song and with these words.

These are Dr. Nefarious' final words:

"_T-T-T-T-That's all, folks_!"

OOO

Far away, an asteroid holding a café and a garage is traveling along at a casual place, moving along in hope to attract potential customers. The garage is busy with one already, and the driver of the ship is in the café, called the Edge, drinking a few cups of coffee to drown out his sorrows. A yellow ship comes riding up on the asteroid and parks it outside of the café, blocking the way for whoever is driving the ship in the garage to get it out. Two people step out from the ship and they enter the café, sitting themselves down at the counter and one of them turns to recognize a familiar being sitting at the counter.

"Cad Bane, what are you still doing out here?"

"I'm currently looking for a job back where I came from," Bane replied. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Oh, we're just getting away from the police after blowing up some…"

The smaller man shoves a napkin in the larger man's mouth. "Uh, excuse my brother Rhamboid for rambling like that," the Vreedle Octagon said. "Some things are meant to kept a secret, and we were to keep that a secret, right Boid?"

Rhamboid Vreedle spits the napkin out from his mouth. "I'm sorry Octagon, but things tend to slip," the large Vreedle said.

"Hey miss, get us whatever he is having," Octagon said, ordering to the waitress in the kitchen.

"Just to let you know, I have enough to get me something in my stomach and for my ship to get repair," Bane said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, if we have done our job…"

"I'll be far away from this galaxy and out of the bounty hunting business for good," Bane said, getting off of his stool. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to leave."

The bounty hunter made his way towards the door, when his attention is caught by the television monitor in the back. The Vreedles and Bane watch as the television plays the news, showing the breaking news and recent images of what appears to be wreckage of some station.

"We're sorry to bring you that this station is no longer going to air Dreadzone X, thanks to the station blowing up," the male news anchor said. "After some disagreement, the head of Dreadzone X, Gandolfini Birman, had blown up the station, all in an attempt to kill off the universe's favorite gladiators, the Eds of Team Cul-de-Sac. This last battle has achieved over a quadrillion views, making this the most viewed show in the history of the universe."

"Who needs that anymore?" Bane said, waving off the television. "Since it's blown up, why worry about it anymore?"

As soon as he steps outside, Cad Bane looks out in space to notice the spinning, floating head of Dr. Nefarious slowly passing by the café. With him still in a permanent freeze, the head plays the sounds of an old cartoon, with an orchestra playing in the background, a team using odd devices to make the sound effects, and a single man doing all of the character's voice. The head floats on by, continuing to play the cartoon for the rest of eternity.

"I have got to lay off the caffeine," Bane said, holding onto his head.

"Hey Boid, want some crème with your coffee?" Octagon asked.

"Sure," replied Rhamboid, taking the crème jar from his brother.

OOO

Dr. Nefarious

Wins/Losses: 996-4  
No. of Matches: 1,000  
No. of Kills: 987,452,013  
No. of glitches in Dreadzone: 10  
Time of being an Exterminator: 6 seasons (180 episodes)

**End of Act V**

* * *

Well, that officially ends the Eds' journey through Dreadzone. What better way to end it with Nefarious spending the rest of his glitching life playing _Loony Tunes_ cartoons? That's the best way to go out.

Now, for the battle I wrote, I wanted to do this in two parts since, of course, it will built interest for the readers as to what will happen next. And also with that, if this were to be a game, then I need to add an extra stage or two. Seriously, ending this crossover with just the Eds beating Nefarious won't be good enough than to not have Gandolfini fight along with Nefarious.

Now as for the Mechanical Reaper, I want to make something that will be an interesting big boss and will also be hard to take down, but having armor so thick that it can withstand almost anything… yeah, I could have the Eds commit suicide, but I will get thousands of angry complaints for that. So, with me ending the battle like that, that shows that even with some of my original ideas also have weak spots as well.

And then there's that last bit at the very end of this chapter. I never thought of bringing back the Vreedles or Bane, but I figure having them for one more cut scene will be interesting, especially trying to keep it like a _Ratchet & Clank_ game. Still: _I don't own Cad Bane or the Vreedle Brothers_.

And for one more thing: the Edge is a reference to the café on the edge of the universe, from the _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_, where they only sell coffee and nothing else. And again: _I do not own the Guide and anything related to it_.

And this is for the _Loony Tunes_: Everything I said at the end is true fact! I am serious about that! Man, Mel Blanc is the greatest voice actor ever, am I right? Again, _I have no rights to Loony Tunes_.

And one final word... **HEAD**.

Once again, I like for you all to review, thank you very much. I still got one more surprise for you all.


	32. Epilogue: Challenge Mode

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ or_ Ratchet & Clank_. _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ is copyrighted by Danny Antonucci and _Ratchet & Clank_ is copyrighted by Insomniac Games. I do, however, own any original content mention in this stpry**.

* * *

Epilogue – Challenge Mode

Congratulation on completing Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: Deadlocked.  
You are now eligible for Challenge Mode.

In Challenge Mode, you are to restart your entire game back to the beginning, and you get to earn more experience points. The enemies you previously face will be tougher around, but you will get more experience from defeating these enemies. You get the chance to upgrade your weapons up to Mega form, which will increase damage and add more ammunition. You will also get to have a bolt multiplier, which will increase the bolts you will receive when defeating enemies, but resets when you take a hit.

If you choose not to do Challenge Mode, you are allowed to go back to your living quarters to do the final battle all over again. From there, you can choose not to fight the battle again and complete other challenges. You still can keep your weapons, but you aren't optioned to have the Mega upgrades.

If you choose not to do any of the following events, you are allow to go back home. You are to keep all of the bolts you have accumulated during your trial in Dreadzone, and all of your friends will return safely. You are allowed to keep two weapons, but those weapons will be downgrade to Level 1.

Press Circle to do Challenge Mode  
Press Triangle to head back to your quarters  
Press Square to go home

OOO

Possible Upgraded Weapons

Dual Raptors - upgrade version of the Dual Vipers  
Vulcan Cannon - upgrade version of the Magma Cannon  
B-11 Vaporizer - upgrade version of the B-6 Obliterator  
Anti-Matter Rifle - upgrade version of the Fusion Rifle  
Omni-shield Launcher - upgrade version of the Holoshield Launcher  
Stalker Mine Launcher - upgrade version of the Hunter Mine Launcher  
Quaser Turret Launcher - upgrade version of the Mini Turret Launcher  
Leviathan Flail - upgrade version of the Scorpion Flail  
The Silencer - upgrade version of the Arbiter  
Neo-Compactors - upgrade version of the Neo-Crushers. More punching strength  
Dual Exos Yo-Yo's - upgrade version of the Dual Cyclos Yo-Yo's. Added blades  
Macro Turbine - upgrade version of the Micro Spinner. Increase turret time and bigger tops  
RYNOCERATOR - upgrade version of the RYNO  
Zodiac II ∞ - upgrade version of the Zodiac II - A nuclear cloud effect and two Holy hand grenades  
The Locust - upgrade version of the Cricket. Nothing needs to be say about this god weapon

OOO

"Oh no, I'm not doing that ever again!" Eddy stated.

"I agree with you on that, Eddy," Double D replied. "Though I enjoy our time together, there is no chance that I'm going back out there."

"Hey, have you seen Ed?" asked Eddy.

The boys look all over to see that Ed is heading straight for the buttons. They reach out and shouted to him in unison:

"No Ed, don't!"

* * *

Ha-ha, it can't be _Ratchet & Clank_ without Challenge Mode! So what do you think Ed push?

Now, here's how this works: if you choose _Challenge Mode_, go back to the very beginning of this fan-fiction. If you choose _Living Quarters_, go reread Chapters Thirty and Thirty-One. If you choose _Go Home_... uh, just click on the very last chapter at the end, titled "Bonus Chapter."

Anyway, I provide what is going to be like if the Eds do get to repeat, with all of the upgraded weapons. The original weapons have descriptions of what they are going to do, and the others... well, if you play _Ratchet: Deadlocked_, you understand.

And please, by all means of God, **NEVER **_**EVER**_ ask me about the Locust! That gun is too much of a powerhouse for me to talk about, and I can't even begin to describe the awesomeness that is the Locust! It is that awesome! I do have an image on DeviantART, by the way. Just type in Locust and look for a gun named "the Locust" done by the TheArcticDemon. There, you'll find my masterpiece.

I will like to thank my friend Josh, better known as the Medieval Lombax (midevillombax), for such a wonderful idea, to those who have offered me ideas, and to the creators of _Ratchet & Clank_ and the great Danny Antonucci. Plus, I like to thank everyone that got to help make this crossover stand out. Really, thanks to everyone that help get me started, and to all that I referenced in here, too. I don't want to forget about you.

Once again, I like for you all to review, thank you very much. I have one more surprise for you all and that waits in the next chapter.


	33. Bonus Chapter: Welcome Home, Ed Boys

All right, I couldn't just end this series right there with the Epilogue. If you really want to know what happened to the Eds, then here it is: a bonus chapter for all of my loyal readers out there.

Basically, here how this chapter works: Since the Eds are done with Dreadzone, they are given the option to go home, but Ed runs ahead before the others get to decide. So, after a couple rounds of Challenge Mode, or Ed pushed the right button on the first try, what happens if they do go home? Well, here we are…

Before you read on, I will also like to say...

Legal Stuff: **I DO NOT own **_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**_** or **_**Ratchet & Clank**_**. The Eds are copyrighted by the great Danny Antonucci and AKA Studio, and **_**Ratchet & Clank**_** is copyrighted by Insomniac Games. I do, however, own any original content mention in this story**.

* * *

Bonus Chapter – Welcome Home, Ed Boys

OOO

A beeping noise begins to fill the room. A loud and very irritating beeping noise begins to play.

In the bedroom, the bed sheets begin to shuffle, with whomever or whatever is underneath is getting an arm out to find the source of the noise. The arm places itself onto the end table and it jumps about finding the source, moving over odd objects before coming across an alarm clock. After feeling the alarm clock, the hand forms into a fist and the arm hammers down on the clock, smashing it into pieces and silencing the beeping noise. All is quiet now, and the arm slides back underneath the sheets to get more rest.

Something about this silence is strange.

A boy emerges from under his sheets and he quickly spins his head to the left and right, looking around in his room before slowing down to get a better look. From what he is seeing, his eyes are adjusting to the low lighting, giving him some sight to an armoire, a dresser with a record on top, a door to a walk-in closet, a disco ball, a chair next to a fireplace, and a door leading to a hallway. He gives his eyes a good rub and he got out of his bed so he can turn on the lights, making sure that what he is seeing is real. With the lights on, the boy remembers everything that is in his room and then he got excited inside of him, with him bouncing all around before heading for the closet.

He quickly changes from his sleeping clothes of an egg beater, red polka dot underwear and a hair net, and into more casual clothes of a yellow shirt with a red stripe going down the right of his torso, a pair of light blue pants with a wallet chain sticking out, and a pair of red shoes on his feet. With his clothes on, he heads for a sliding door and he takes a good look outside, allowing the sun to hit him with its warmth. He then jumps out from the bedroom and skids across the grass on his knees, celebrating as loudly as he could.

"We did it, we really did it!" the boy shouted, echoing off the houses in the neighborhood. "We beat Dreadzone!"

OOO

Later on in that morning, the excited boy walks up to a house and begins beating on the door. After several wrapping, he drops whatever he haves in his hands and waits for the door to open. On the other side, a medium-size boy wearing a red shirt, purple shorts, red knee socks, blue shoes, and a black ski hat opens the door up, seeing that part of his house has taken damage from another boy.

"Eddy, why did you use Ed to pound my door?" the medium boy asked.

The excited boy, Eddy, looks behind him and takes a good look at the boy on the ground. The boy is a tall, long boy, wearing a green jacket over a red and white stripe shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes. His head is narrow and long and he doesn't have a chin.

"I see stars," the tall boy Ed said.

"We're just excited, that's all," the small boy Eddy replied.

"Excited about what?" the medium boy asked.

"That we cleared Dreadzone, don't you remember?"

The boy in red begins to think things over about what Eddy just said. "Well, I do recall Dreadzone," he said, and then it click. "Oh, now I remember! Yes, we are free at last!"

"We are still alive!" shouted Ed, getting up and hugging his two friends.

"Whoa, easy there big boy," Eddy said, jumping from Ed's grasp. "Now that we're free, we need to find the bolts that they left for us. Double D, I want to check your house for anything that looks like bolts. Ed, check yours to see if there are…"

At that moment, Ed's face grew cold and is in a state of terror. The thought running through his head begins to stir up memories and he heads off for his house. Eddy and the medium boy, Double D, watch as their friend hurries to his home and crashes through the door.

"What's his problem?" the small Ed asked.

"He must have remembered seeing Sarah getting shot before him," Double D said, "and he's probably checking on his baby sister to see if she's still alive."

The medium Ed walks inside of his home and enters his living room to begin his search. As he is walking about, he notices the newspaper on the coffee table and he picks it up to read. After checking through, he notices something off and he rushes out to catch up to Eddy.

"Eddy, wait up!" the smart Ed called out. "There's something I need to show you!"

"If it involves anything but the bolts, then I'm not interested," Eddy replied.

Then from the second story, Ed shoots out from a window and he crashes right beside Eddy and Double D. The two standing Eds look up to see an orange-haired girl leaning out her window, face red with anger.

"Ed, you knucklehead! If you come up here again while I'm sleeping, I'm going to put you a deep sleep you can't get out of," the little girl threatens.

"But Sarah, I was only checking to see if you're still alive," the tall Ed replied, trying to be nice to the vicious child.

"What's the big deal about me being alive?"

"It's because you got shot through your head, that's why," Eddy stated.

"Eddy!" hissed Double D.

Sarah's temper is drop as her face is drain from all of her boiling blood. When Eddy said that sentence, she quickly remembers the scene from where she got shot. The last thing she remembered from that was seeing her older brother, Ed hanging over her, his eyes stained with tears as he watch his baby sister died right in his hands.

"You see, Ed was worried about you ever since that match," Double D said. "We actually made a pledge to avenge your death, so that we can rally ourselves and get the remaining of us out alive."

"You really did that?" Sarah asked, now beginning to tear up. "That's so sweet, especially from you Double D."

"Well, it worked out in the end, didn't it?" the smart Ed said, putting a smile on his face.

That smile did put one on Sarah's, as she sticks her face back into her room and she closes her window. Ed got back on his feet and he takes out a rotten handkerchief from his jacket and blows into it, clearing up his nose and wiping his face before placing the cloth back into his jacket.

"So what do you want, Sock-head?" asked Eddy.

"Oh, right," Double D said, remembering why he came out. He takes out the newspaper and holds it in front of Eddy. "Please read the very top of the newspaper."

"'Bizarre Heat Wave Impacts North of State?'"

"No, I mean the date!" the medium Ed corrected. "Don't you notice something odd about the date?"

"Uh, no?" Eddy replied.

"OK, allow me to say this: don't you recall that incident with Rolf and the ordeal with the aliens?"

"How could I forget?" Ed said.

"Now, from what I know, we have been out in space for almost two years now," Double D said, continuing on with his explanation. "But, from this newspaper, we have been gone for only the night!"

The other Eds threw themselves back from the news. "Say what?" came from Eddy.

"I know, since this seems highly unlikely that those events happened to us all occurred in one night," the smart Ed proclaimed.

"So what you're saying is that we were dreaming this all along?" Eddy asked.

"It was all a dream?" asked Ed.

"But what about that one thing at the end, where we got to choose to go back or go home?" the small Ed asked. "If we choose to go home, we got to keep two items and all the bolts."

"Well, allow me to explain this," Double D said. "First, I can't really comprehend this whole ordeal that we went through. I mean, was all that just a dream and we made it up?

"Second, it's rare for people to have the same dream, especially a large crowd. It's even rarer to have people having the same dream interact with other people within this dream.

"And finally, it's virtually impossible for us to bring something out from a dream. If that were to happen, then that is upsetting the natural balance between the dream and real worlds."

After finishing off his speech, Double D finds his two friends sleeping, with their mouths open and drooling. The medium Ed gives a snap of his fingers, which did brought Ed and Eddy out of their sleeps and startle from the snap, all before focusing in on Double D.

"Somehow I knew that was going to happen," Double D mumbles, before clearing his throat. "So, as you can see, those events in Dreadzone are hard to explain if we don't have any proof."

"But we get to keep two things, right?" Eddy said. "So we have to figure out which items did we get."

"I wish for a chicken," Ed said.

"Thank you for sharing that," Double D said, "but there wasn't a chicken near us."

"The only thing I want are those yo-yo's," said Eddy.

"And as for me, I wanted the Telekinesis Gem," Double D said, "but sadly it appears that we didn't get our wishes."

Something in Eddy's head went off and he got a huge smile across his face. He reaches for his friends' collars and he drags them all of the way to the small Ed's house, before Eddy lets his grip go and he enters his bedroom. The other Eds enter the room and they are blown out from the volume of Eddy's shouts of excitement.

"I did it! I'm filthy, stinking rich!" the greedy Ed bellowed on the top of his lungs.

"Hey, keep it down dork!" shouted a voice from the other side of the fence.

The two Eds look to see a boy in a green sweater, black shorts and a red cap turned backwards on his head is standing in Eddy's backyard, slowly beating his palm with a monkey wrench. Eddy comes walking through the door, grabbing onto the end of a bag, but he got caught in the doorway, so he struggles to get the bag through. Ed comes up and he pulls on Eddy, which then led to ripping the bag through the doorway and out into the open. The bag went over the two fallen Eds and two ducked Double D and boy, as the bag crashes into a fence and its content pours out into the grass.

"Yeah baby, I'm super rich!" Eddy said, running on top of Ed before going for the bag.

"What's going on here?" the new boy asked.

"I'm sorry Kevin, but Eddy just remembered something about last night, and he's getting whatever it is," Double D said.

The boy Kevin looks over to Eddy, who is grabbing something gold from the grass and he greedily stares at the content with two large eyes and a devious smile. "Wait; are those the bolts from my dream?" Kevin asked.

"You had the same dream like us?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, because I swear you dorks were in it and you were fighting some machine," Kevin replied, scratching his machine.

"Hey, what's going on here?" a girl's voice asked.

The boys turn to see a girl standing in front of a lanky, tall boy. The girl is wearing a white tank-top over a black shirt, purple shorts and haves her blonde hair shining in the sun. The tall boy behind her is a lanky boy, with his blue hair on top of his hair and is wearing a yellow shirt with a red stripe going around his waist, a pair of blue, baggy jeans and is wearing a pair of long, red shoes. The Eds and Kevin stare at the girl for a moment before she opens her mouth.

"So, like what is going on here anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, hi Nazz," Kevin said. "I was only here to beat the dorks here to keep them down."

"Rolf will like to join you in your non-minded thrashing," the tall boy said, "as Rolf was rudely awakened from the joyous cries of the small Ed boy."

"Hey Double D, check out what I just found," Eddy said, taking out two objects from the bag.

He tosses a yo-yo over to the smart Ed and he ducks in time before the yo-yo could hit him. The yo-yo reels back to Eddy and he begins to spin two of them around.

"Check it out, I got these bad boys," the small Ed said, keeping the yo-yo's spinning as he moves around.

"Are those the same yo-yo's from Rolf's dream?" the tall boy Rolf asked.

"The exact same ones Stretch," replied Eddy, using one of the yo-yo's to wrap around Rolf's neck.

"So wait, if those are from a dream, then what I had last night was the same thing as Rolf's?" the girl Nazz asked.

"Apparently," Double D said, trying to get Eddy away from Rolf, "but I'm really not certain that if all of our dreams were real, as I can't believe that the yo-yo's Eddy haves are the Dual Cyclos Yo-Yo's from the dream."

"You remembered their names," Kevin said.

"But how? I could have sworn I may have forgotten about that," the medium Ed said, scratching his forehead.

Then he felt something as he moves his fingers along the brim of his hat. The Ed sticks a finger inside of his hat and he takes out a pink gem from underneath, holding it between his index finger and his thumb. He then holds it up to the sunlight and everybody lets out an "oooh."

"Now that's strange," the smart Ed said. "How could this little thing get into my hat?"

"Pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny," Ed said, holding himself over the small gem.

"Now I know that thing," Kevin said. "That's the Telekinesis Gem."

"This is?" Double D holds up the gem up to the sun again and he could feel the gem's powers running through his body. Once the psychic energy begins to enter his brain, memories flash through the smart Ed's mind, getting him to remember all those events that happen during their time in Dreadzone.

"Yes, this is the Telekinesis Gem!" shouted Double D. "I remember everything! I don't know how to explain it, but everything we did was real!"

"So that means…"

"The Ed boys have saved our lives!" Rolf proclaimed, running up to hoist Double D up on his shoulder.

"That means that Ed pushed the right button!" Eddy stated.

"I pushed the button!" Ed shouted.

The children begin to celebrate in Eddy's backyard, with their shouts echoing in the cul-de-sac. Then Eddy rushes over to the bag of bolts and he drags it towards the street, with the others following right behind.

"To the Candy Store!" Eddy ordered.

OOO

The children of the cul-de-sac are heading down an empty sidewalk, heading for candy store for everyone's favorite treat: Jawbreakers. The shop is in a small business district in the town of Peach Creek, center in-between other businesses that are closed for the day. Despite that the other stores and businesses are closed; they are closed for the morning. The lights are on and there is a clerk at the register, waiting for the incoming kids to buy the sugary sweets.

Double D and Eddy are being carried on top of Rolf's shoulders, as Ed is dragging the bag of bolts with other kids helping out to prevent the bag from ripping across the ground. There, joining Ed, Double D, Eddy and Rolf are Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, a bald boy carrying a piece of wood with him named Jonny, and another boy wearing a blue sweater named Jimmy. The group stops in front of the door and Rolf lets Double D and Eddy down on the ground so the small Ed could make the purchase.

"Uh Eddy, could I say something before you go in?" Double D said.

"Don't worry Sock-head, I'll get your favorite," the greedy Ed replied.

He sticks his hand inside of the bag and grabs a handful of bolts, and then he heads inside of the candy store. The children press their faces against the glass as they watch Eddy grab several white spheres of sugar from a pile and brought them over to the counter. After handing the bolts to the clerk, the man looks at Eddy with a confused and "are you joking?" face, and then the two broke out into an argument.

The children back away as they watch their hero fight against over some clerk about the bolts. They then watch a fight broke out, with the clerk having a strong advantage over the child, and all before the clerk grabs onto the back of Eddy's collar and dragging him to the door. The door opens up and the clerk tosses Eddy out into the street, all before slamming the door and turning the sign from "Open" to "Closed." Eddy peels his face from the street and he notices that the other kids are heading home, leaving only Double D and Ed to be with the failed Ed.

"Hey, come back!" shouted Eddy. "I could get us some Jawbreakers!"

Despite his attempts, the children fail to turn back, leaving the Eds alone in the middle of the business district.

"I try to warn you," the smart Ed said.

"About what?"

"Remember your pen pal from Korea?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget that sap?"

"Well, he did gave you a foreign currency," Double D said. "These bolts are basically a form of foreign currency, and without proper exchanging, it's worthless in its current state."

Eddy is silent for a few moments. "So we just have to get money off this," he said.

"But how? You really think that adults are going to believe that this is a form of currency?" questioned Double D. "Think of it, Eddy. They aren't going to get this pile of bolts and turn it into US dollars! It's hard to comprehend, but it's true!"

"You can be scary when you don't try," said Ed.

"Thank you."

"So, all that time we collected these bolts is a waste?" Eddy asked.

"Well, I'm certain that we could find someone who is willing enough to cash this in," Double D said. "We could always take these to a junk shop."

"Or we could send these in to one of those mail-in gold buyers!" Eddy proclaimed. "Double D, you're brilliant!"

"Yes, but I'm not certain if that will work, either."

"What now?"

"Well, we're sending screws and nuts that are painted gold and strangely float to people that take jewelry and watches," the smart Ed said. "I think that they're going to think that we're pulling some prank on them so we can get money."

"But this is real!" shouted Eddy.

"I'm sorry Eddy, but we can't get rich off something that people aren't going to believe," Double D confessed.

"I'll take them," Ed politely offered.

"Let's go home," the small Ed said sulking.

The three of them start to head back for their homes, with Ed now dragging the bag along. Eddy takes the lead of the group, with his hands in his pockets and head down so no one could see the disappointed look on his face. After walking for a few feet, Double D heard something coming from an alleyway and he stops to look down the alley.

"Uh, you can go ahead," the medium Ed said. "I'm going to check something down here."

After getting what Double D is saying, the other Eds continue to head on home. Then, the smart Ed made his way to the alleyway and he notices a girl leaning up against the wood fence. He remembers the girl's figure and look, and he felt no movement throughout his body. What he is seeing is a girl with blue hair with a bang covering her left eye, wearing a black tank-top, a pair of green pants and black shoes.

Double D begins to shake, chattering his teeth, and he slowly lifts a wobbly finger up to the girl. "M-M-Marie?"

The girl blows a bubble and it pops and she gather the remaining gum to chew it again, all before she turns to face the nervous Double D. "Hey," is all she said.

The smart Ed's eye begins to twitch. "Y-You're s-still a-a-alive?" he asked, now dripping sweat.

"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?" Marie replied.

Now Double D loses some of his violent vibrations, but he is still shaking. "But I saw you got your head blown off," he confessed.

The blue haired girl begins to think about it. "Oh, I remember," she said. "It wasn't a pleasant thing. So, how have you been?"

Again, the medium Ed freezes. Why in the world is Marie, a Kanker, talking to him? Did that dream really changed her personality, or is this some kind of trick to get her to kiss him?

"Look, I know about what we had last night," Marie said. "I did remember that promise you made me, and it really stuck to me."

Now Double D begins to loosen up. At least Marie is being nice about this. "Well, I'm glad that you remember," he said. "I was thinking that you may have forgotten because of what happened…"

Then Marie walks up and grabs onto Double D's shirt and pins him to the fence, with a devious smile on her face. "No, my head blowing up won't make me forget," the blue haired girl said. She tightens her grip on the boy's shirt, which is making him sweat even more. "I will like to see you keep your end of your promise, even if I have to force you too."

"Now, you don't have to be rational about…"

Marie cuts his sentence off by kissing him right on the lips. And this isn't one of those Kankers kisses that are covering every inch of his faces. This kiss was very different from those kisses, for this one haves a true emotion to it. And he actually likes this. For what felt like an hour, Marie removes her lips from Double D's and he slides down to the ground in sweet love.

"There, did that made you remember?" the Kanker asked.

"Yes," the Ed replied, soundly almost heavenly.

"Good. Now don't go telling anyone that this occurred, especially to my sisters or your friends," she said.

"You bet'cha," Double D replied, still fantasying about the kiss.

"Well, see ya."

The Kanker walks down the alley and she disappears into the shadows. Then Double D shakes from his love scene and he begins to recollect his thoughts about what just happen. After getting one more thought, he heads out of the alley and he sprints to catch up with the other Eds.

OOO

"This totally sucks."

"Cheer up Eddy. Just look on the bright side of this whole situation. We made it through one of the toughest experiences we ever faced, and we're still alive."

"I forgot to wear my underwear," Ed said.

The three of them are sitting on the sidewalk, looking out into space as Eddy is still sulking about earlier, Double D doing his best to cheer up the greedy Ed, and Ed busy with his own thoughts. Then the sound of engines perks them up from their spot and they notice trucks leaving from a house.

"I didn't know we were getting new neighbors," the smart Ed said.

The three of them walk up to the house and they notice a family of a father, his wife and a son standing in the yard, getting their stuff organize so they can move it into their appropriate rooms. The father is a large man, wearing a light blue polo shirt, tuck inside of khaki business pants and walking in a pair of shiny brown dress shoes, while his combed black hair shines in the sun. The mother is an average size woman, with her wearing a pink blouse and a floral pattern skirt, and her red hair is tied up in a large ponytail. But what really caught the Eds' attention is the son.

He is a teenager, roughly a few years older than the Eds are, and he is strangely familiar to them. He haves spiky brown hair, wearing a black coat over a white T-shirt, a pair of blue pants and normal sneakers. Really, the face got the Eds' attention, as his face looks familiar to them, as he looks like…

"Hey, it looks like some of the kids want to visit," the father said. "Why don't you say hello?"

The teen gently sets down a box and he walks over to the confused Ed boys. As he gets closer to them, the more their blank stare and confused looks continues to grow, until the teen stops a few feet away.

"Hey, how's it going?" he said, putting up a hand.

The Eds are silent.

"Uh, OK. Anyway, my name's Marcus, but everyone calls me Mark."

Then the medium Ed finally steps in. "My name is Eddward, with two D's, but everyone calls me Double D," he said.

"Hello, my name is Ed," the tall Ed said, holding out a smelly hand.

"And mine's Eddy," the small Ed said.

"Heh, Ed, Edd and Eddy," Mark said. "Now that's really something."

"So you just moved in?" Eddy said, looking over at the stacked boxes.

"Yeah, and we're moving our stuff into our rooms now," replied Mark. "Hey after I'm done, want to hang for a bit in my room?"

"Would I?" Ed abruptly asked.

"Of course, it's a way for me to get to know the others in the neighborhood," the teen said, turning his back on the Eds. "Anyway, I got to get back to moving my stuff. I'll see you when I'm done."

Mark heads over to his stack and he grabs two boxes before he heads inside of the house. The Eds continue to watch the family move in, as they begin to think about the new kid on the block.

"You know, he certainly is hauntingly familiar," Double D said.

"Yeah, because he looks like that Mask Hero kid," Eddy said.

"Maybe they're twins," Ed said.

"Possibly, but maybe they are the same person," said Double D.

"Which means that his parents are…?"

The trio came to a stop and they all agree, by letting out a "nah" and a shake of their heads. They head off of the sidewalk and made their way towards the alley when Eddy got something big in his head.

"Wait, I got an idea for a scam!"

"And on our first day back?" Double D said. "This has better be a good one."

"Oh, it is," Eddy said with a determined face, motioning his friends forward to form a huddle.

OOO

_And so, the Eds begin their latest scheme to trick the cul-de-sac children out of their quarters so that the Eds can buy Jawbreakers. They have gather supplies from the Junkyard and, with only Double D constructing and Ed doing the heavy lifting, they finish it in no time. Then after acquiring only Jonny, Rolf, Kevin and Nazz for this scam, the Eds went out of their way to test this scam out, winning the kids over to make them begin to dig around their pockets for loose change_.

_That got the Eds close, and Eddy wants to get things better, so he seeks out a red button. He knows that this is their only chance to get rich_.

"Eddy, don't push that button!"

_They didn't_.

* * *

Allow me to say… I'm the one that started the Big Picture Show's event. Wow, who knew that after that dream caused the Eds to be run out of town after their biggest scam go awry? Who knew?

Look, I know that you have your theories about how the Big Picture Show went down in the beginning, but here's mine: they made some sort of device, and it haves the random objects that eventually destroy the others, except the Eds, and got the boys evicted from the cul-de-sac. So, do I know what that device could be, no I don't. I'm not trying to say what the Eds built; I'm saying how the events that I wrote will have a connection with the next, which is the Big Picture Show.

Oh, and I'm not sure that if you know this, but Rolf's a zombie during the movie. And if you ask why… dude, _**THERE IS A BIG CHUNK OF HIS STOMACH BITTEN OFF**_! How could he be still alive after that?

Anyway, back on track here… OK, so now the Eds are back home, what does this mean? Well, the Eds are doing the Big Picture Show, but is this chapter setting up for a sequel to _Deadlocked_? Yes, since I do have something in mind for the Eds, and it is currently in the works. What will it be about? Well, I did hint something within _Deadlocked_, and it's pretty well-hidden, and if you know me in person, then I have already said it.

So, other things, yes I did brought Sarah and the Kankers back… well, Marie, but you know that the other Kankers are alive. I did say that everyone is going to return home unharmed, and everyone did, so this is really a second chance for them… or Dreadzone was all a dream and those events never really did happen. Yeah, you got to love cartoon physics, preferably when it's impossible to do in the real world but is feasible in the cartoon world. Also, if you guess something different for the weapons that the Eds will get to keep when they return, let me say this: _the Cricket should not be with the Eds when they are on Earth, or otherwise they will get into trouble with the government for holding a weapon of mass destruction and they each receive ten life sentences_.

Continuing on, I did add that one bit of romance there between Marie and Double D. Does that mean that I am a fan of this couple and that I'm going to write more things about them? No, and probably. Look, I'm not huge on the whole "couples" thing, since when I like a cartoon girl, I usually pair her with me and no one else. For the _probably_, you will see some moments with Marie and Double D alone, but not in the way you think. Sick-o's.

Oh, and did anyone catch any familiar faces? Huh? Huh? Yes, no? If you do, then that's great. If you don't, then that's fine, I'll get your memory fix when I introduce them again later. Well, again, expect more of them when I get to work on my next project.

For the final time for this story (for real this time), I like for you all to review, thank you very much. I'll give you a hint about what's my next EEnE project is: _It's another video game series, it's very popular and the story's too complex for anyone to figure out. Even if you do the research and play from the prologue up to the sequel in chronological order, it'll still be hard to figure out. _Good luck figuring that out.


End file.
